Extermination
by slickboy444
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Apocalypse, 1 year after the Phoenix. The mutant problem has grown and a obscure general named William Stryker thinks he has a solution. Has Jott, Wandurt, Kiotr, others later on.
1. The Meeting

**Extermination  
Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**  
**

* * *

AN: Hey! Slickboy444 here with a new story! Ever since I've been writing X-men fanfiction, I have been getting some wonderful feedback. So many of my wonderful readers have inspired me to write more and expand my horizons! I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to read my work. I put so much effort in to the things I write and it really means a lot to me! So thanks everybody! Now, I think I should explain this story just a little before I begin.

This story has been floating around in my head for quite some time now. I thought of it after seeing X2 and watching the episode "Day of Reckoning" and have planning to write it for a long time. This story may end up being longer than my other big fic "X-men: Evolution of the Heart" which took 7 months to write. This story is also a new challenge for me because I will be taking on character pairings that I have never really tried before, most notably Kurt and Wanda. Although I'm a fan of Kurt/Kitty pairings, I wanted to try something different for a change. I really like those two together in the comics and I really enjoy stories from such wonderful writers as Witch-uk. I just really wanted to take a stab at it and forgive me if I screw anything up. In addition, I know how I rag about Marvel killing characters all the time…But in this story there is a lot of death. I know it sounds kind of hypocritical, but I just really want to tell a good story here and I think it can work. This is a major AU and I may have a few characters seem a bit OOC. However, I will do my best to give reasons for that so that the plot will flow at a decent rate. This story takes place 2 years after the events of "Ascension II" and this is a bit different than some of the other stories that I've done, but once again…I'm trying to broaden my horizons. I hope that you'll all give this story a chance and I really hope that you all like it!

Summery: It's been two years since Apocalypse and one year since the Phoenix. Tension between humans and mutants are at an all time high. The world is bitterly divided over what to do about the so called 'mutant menace.' Enter William Stryker, an obscure military man with an illustrious past. He and a few shocking allies think they have a solution…A solution that will forever alter the future of the X-men and mutants everywhere.

By the way, William Stryker in my story is a lot different than he is in the movie. He has no affiliation with Project Weapon X and has a very different past and character. I chose him because he is a familiar character to X-men fans. I have other reasons, but I'll save that for later…I don't want to give too much of the plot away just yet!

Pairings: Jott (Scott/Jean), Wandurt (Kurt/Wanda), Kiotr (Kitty/Piotr) and a few other surprise pairings that I'll save for much later!

Rating: PG-13 for character death, language, and blood.

AN: 'These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'

Disclaimer: Please remember that I do not own any of the characters here, Marvel does. Please don't sue me…I have nothing.

And don't forget! Please tell me what you think of this story after you read it! Post all your thoughts on the fanfiction website or email to them directly at any time! Remember, this is going to be a LONG story so I implore you all to review! I'm open to constructive criticism, but please don't go so far as to send hate mail! I know some of you may be upset from the character deaths, but remember that this is AU! This is a story! Otherwise, please review and I thank you all!

Also, this story is dedicated to my loyal friends and reviewers: Optic Red, Sentoris, Reddfire, Darkenss1, Extra2restrial, Enchantedlight, Agent-G, Heartsyhawk, Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, Lil Jean, Funeral of Hearts, Lyranfan, and especially Wen (you rule my friend!).

Well, I hope you all like the story! Now, Slickboy444 proudly presents "Extermination!"

ENJOY!

* * *

It was in the late hours of the night in Washington DC, the capital of the richest and most powerful nation on the planet. It was mid June now and the balmy summer weather had begun to set in over the vast urban areas of the capital. The sky was thick with clouds and not a single star could be seen. It neared midnight as the sprawling lights from the downtown area lit up the sky like a halo over the grand city. This was a place of great contrast. In one area, the bustling activity of Capitol Hill wielded the power granted of the people, by the people, and for the people. In other areas of the district, dire urban poverty and inner city obscurity was rampant just like it was in many other cities throughout the nation. And it was here in one of these hazier parts of town that an all black, unmarked Mitsubishi sports car pulled in to a nearly deserted parking lot in the shadow of two condemned apartment buildings. The car pulled in near another unmarked car, a simple blue Ford with a foreign license plate. The parking lot soon fell silent as each engine in the cars went silent and only the noises of the street echoed through the night.

Then, out of the black Mitsubishi, a lone man stepped out of the car. He was wearing a very expensive looking, very sophisticated suite and tie. He wore rimmed glasses and in his right hand he closely held a thick, unmarked folder. His demeanor looked somewhat nervous, yet still had subtle hint of ambitiousness as he slowly approached the other car. He was looking over his shoulder every other second as the doors to the Ford opened up and two ominous figures stepped out.

"You're late…Senator Kelly."

The voice that Senator Edward Kelly heard was that of a man who had been sitting in the driver seat of the blue Ford. As he stepped out, his appearance came in to view under the dim city lights. He was fully dressed in a mysterious looking military officer uniform. And judging by the emblems present all over the embroidered vest, he was fairly high ranking. His stature was tall and demanding and he looked young and strong even though he had a hint of white hair that seemed to send the message of keen intellect and knowledge. He was also not alone. Out of the passenger side of the Ford where the man had stepped out, a tall, intimidating woman soon joined the man in the military uniform. The woman was wearing all black all over her body. She had tight fitting black pants, a black military shirt, and a long black leather trench coat. She had medium length blond hair, powerful looking muscles that definitely exceeded that of most other women, and a staunch physique that had only one purpose…Intimidation. The strong, stoic look in her eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses and along her torso, numerous gun slings were present, but hidden mainly by the dark trench coat. From his view, the weary senator could see a shining 44 caliber magnum in a holster on her side…Adding to this woman's tough, rugged appearance. As they stood before him, Senator Edward Kelly seemed somewhat irked by this man's greeting, but not surprised…As if this hadn't been the first time.

"No Stryker…You're just early. I am precisely on schedule," said the senator as he now stood before the two powerful figures.

"Better to be early than to be late I always say," quipped the man whom Kelly had called Stryker, "That's how we get things done back where I come from."

"Well welcome to America, William Stryker," said Senator Kelly as his grip on the folder that he was holding became tighter.

The general seemed to pick up on the man's nervous demeanor and couldn't help but smirk at his nervousness.

"My dear senator, you look a bit stressed. You had best relax, for you will need your composure for the coming days," said Stryker in a calm and very collected tone that hinted towards a great deal of sophistication.

"I don't know how you can be so calm at a time like this William…I'm really going above and beyond for you and the organization. Do you have any idea how many laws we had to break to get the contents of this folder?" retorted the Senator in nervous sweat that seemed to be augmented by the humid summer night.

"Don't insult me Kelly," laughed Stryker in an amused tone, "I paid for them in case you have forgotten…Now, let's get down to business."

Senator Edward Kelly then loosened his grip on the folder and nervously handed it over to the waiting arms of General William Stryker.

"If you saw today's Washington Post you should have seen that the front page says that the President was set to sign a landmark health care bill with a great deal of Congressional and Judicial support today," explained Senator Kelly as he watched the general open the contents of the folder.

"Was our little 'package' a part of deal?" asked Stryker as he looked over some of the papers that bore the symbols of the United States Government.

"Yes…And so far nobody suspects a thing. But remember William…What happens after this is all on my shoulders. It's not your name on the bill…It's mine. If anybody finds out the means in which we 'drafted' this shady legislation, it will be the end for both of us."

The Senator's nervous disposition seemed justified as the contents of the folder were quickly absorbed by William Stryker. As he read document after document, the ominous grin on his face grew wider and wider, for everything seemed to be falling in to place.

"And what of the final step?" asked Stryker as he read on.

"It should be the last document in the folder. It's fresh…Clean…Completely legalized now with full authority from the Commander in Chief himself and full backing from the federal government," answered Kelly as he wiped the nervous sweat off of his brow.

Stryker then flipped to the last page and read over the small, yet very important document with a great sense accomplishment.

"I didn't realize that the President had such messy handwriting," commented Stryker with a grin as he closed the folder.

"It's a signature Stryker, don't be picky," said Senator Kelly in response, "Now, by direct order of the President of the United States…You have the authority and power that you wanted. Now…You and the Friends of Humanity had better deliver."

"Please…Don't concern yourself with such trivial notions," said Stryker sounding somewhat humored, "You and this measly government have done your part…It is only fair that I do mine. Go home Senator…Rest. You look like shit. When you wake up tomorrow morning and turn on the 7 o clock news…I'm sure both you and every other member of our humble organization will be satisfied with my plans. All you have to do…Is sit back and reap the political and sociological rewards that will surely come once all is said in done. You'll get what you want…I'll get what I want. And who knows…This may lead to a greater, more 'executive' political position for you in the near future."

"After all the trouble I had to go through I would expect as much…But you do realize that this is the last time we can meet one on one for a while. When I leave this lot…I officially do not know you or your Friends of Humanity entourage any more William."

The Senator's attitude then calmed as Stryker gave the folder to the ominous looking woman who stood by his side and remained quiet. To Edward Kelly, this woman gave off an immensely weary feeling of fear due to her intimidating posture. But from the looks of it, that's exactly what Stryker wanted for both his enemies…And his allies.

"I understand the arrangement Senator. I am no stranger to such dealings in case you haven't figured that out within the past two years," replied Stryker with a snide grin, "And fear not…I am a man of my word and always have been. Now that I have everything I need…I'm afraid that I don't know you…Stranger."

"Good…Then I don't know you either," said the senator, satisfied with his response.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I have a great deal of work that I need to attend to…I bid you a good night sir," said Stryker as this ominous meeting seemed to come to an end.

Senator Edward Kelly didn't linger…He was quick to leave the dark area and return towards the cleaner parts of town back towards Capitol Hill where he resided. Not once did he look back at the blue Ford with William Stryker and the ominous woman at his side. As soon as the car was out of sight, a slow grin grew across his face as he turned towards his female associate.

"Come Magnum…It's time for us to move in to much more…Comfortable surroundings."

As both he and the woman he referred to as Magnum got back in the car, the clock struck 11 o clock at night. For most people, this was their time to turn in…But both Stryker and Magnum seemed wide awake as if they hadn't even noticed the late hour of the night. As the blue Ford pulled out of the parking lot and began heading south over the Potomac River that ran through the proud city, the tough, ominous looking woman finally spoke.

"I don't trust that Senator Kelly…" said Magnum in deep voice with a thick Russian accent in her words.

Stryker merely turned back towards his associate and smiled reassuringly to the stoic woman.

"Neither do I Magnum…But he is a vital part of this plan. And you should not fear his unscrupulous demeanor. He said it himself…It is his name on these documents and it is on his actions that have led to this most momentous of days. Now that we have the documents…We have leverage over that man…Leverage that will ensure his loyalty. Senator Kelly is now but a puppet in my vast collection whether he knows it or not. He should know that a primary rule of both business and war…Is to never underestimate the power of leverage."

The tone in William Stryker's voice was full of both confidence and assertion. He knew as well as Kelly that it was he who was the one who controlled this operation. It was a plan that was two years in the making and one that they had broken many serious laws to put it in to effect. However, none of this seemed to faze Stryker in the slightest. It was as if the law to him was nothing more than an abstract concept to him…As if he knew he could make it work for him instead of against him. Both he and Magnum remained silent as the blue Ford entered a more secure area as the turned to enter their destination. The men at the security booth both stood and saluted him as they let the car pass through. The guards were also wearing uniforms that differed from that of the rest of the military personnel and bore some similar features to Stryker's uniform. The car finally pulled up to the front entrance where several waiting military officers opened the door for both him and his associate. As Stryker stepped out he couldn't help but smile at the name of the building for which he was now in command of.

"Ah…The Pentagon. Such a rich, colorful history. Come Magnum…This moment has been over two years in the making."

The central nerve center for all activities concerning the most powerful military in the world openly welcomed William Stryker as they escorted him in to the main complex. The Pentagon, the largest office building in the world and home to the United States Department of Defense, now seemed to be in control of one man as he made his way through the vast halls. As they walked along towards their main destination, numerous men and women in uniform stood and saluted Stryker as he walked by. It only gave more assurance of his control as several armed guards led him to the sublevels of the building. Soon, General Stryker and the armed escort entered an area that was severely restricted to the rest of the public. There were many guards and security check points along the way, but none of them even bothered to stop them…Instead they all stood by and saluted him. Then, after a short elevator ride to the lower levels of the most restricted areas of the Pentagon, Stryker and his associates emerged.

"I trust that all necessary preparations have been made?" said Stryker more in terms of a statement than a question.

"Yes sir," said a lower ranking officer as he joined the escort as they were led down a long corridor, "We're just about ready to implement the final steps that you initiated in the mission plan. All we need now is executive approval."

"Like always…I'm one step ahead of that already," said Stryker with a grin as Magnum handed him the unmarked folder that Senator Kelly had given him in the parking lot.

Finally, the small convoy of men and military personnel walked through the final door and entered one of the largest rooms in the whole complex. The room had dozens of men and women working feverishly at large, complex computer terminals and most of the walls were littered with high resolution computer screens. Many of those working at the stations had on the same strange-looking uniforms that Stryker had while most of the lower ranking personnel were dressed in traditional military outfits. But despite this difference in clothing, they all got up and saluted Stryker as both he and Magnum stood at the central platform that overlooked the large work area. A great feeling of power overcame Stryker as he stood before these men and women with such authority. He felt almost…Superhuman in a sense because he now had all the resources of this military nerve center at his fingertips. Few people could ever dream of wielding such power…And Stryker knew it. The whole room fell silent as he held up the folder in his hand and took out a single piece of paper.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the armed forces of the United States of America…As of 7 PM at the close of business for the Federal Government on this most glorious of days, the President of the United States of America issued executive order number 1532. In this momentous decision, our nation's great leader decreed that the soul power of the military and all its subordinate branches are to be under the authority and control of one William Stryker for the duration of our humble little operation. In laymen's terms…It means that I am now in charge…And I expect that you all will respond to me with the obedience that you would have for the President himself. He found it necessary to put me in charge of this most ambitious of missions. This plan…Has been in the making for over two years. And we all worked for it out of one ideal…The principle that the mutant menace must be stopped by any means necessary! We all came so close to meeting our end that day two years ago with Apocalypse…We all were forced to sit back and wait while these freaks of nature worked to stop something that they themselves created! Mutant problems are problems that affect us all whether we like it or not…And we can't have that. Now…It is time to strike back! Brothers and sisters…Both members and non members of the Friends of Humanity…The time has come to commence…Operation Extermination!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

And with that, everyone of both low and high ranking returned to their station and prepared to receive orders from their general. General William Stryker and Magnum then made their way down towards the central monitors as the rest of the guards now stood watch over the area.

"General Stryker…What are your orders?" asked one of the officers at the large computer terminal.

Stryker couldn't help but grin upon hearing that. It only further solidified his power over this vast network of military muscle that was wielded by the most powerful nation on the planet. It was as if the very world itself was now at his fingertips…But for Stryker, this feeling wasn't one that demeaned his judgment. If anything, it was almost as if he was use to such power.

"All global hawk and predator unmanned aerial vehicles are to fly over each target. I want a sixty square mile view of each area and I want to be able to zoom in on anywhere at any time," ordered Stryker as the people around him began to feverishly comply with his request now that the executive order had been given to finalize his control, "I want all military divisions to remain in the fall back position in stealth mode. This includes both foot soldiers and armored vehicles. I want them all to stay back until I give the order to strike from a distance. Our enemies have keen ways of detecting danger, so let's not underestimate them and maintain our advantage of surprise since some of our targets are psychic. I want all F-16, F-18, and F-15 strike forces in the air and over each target fully armed and ready to deploy upon my orders. All field captains are to check in ever five minutes with an update and all are to remain unseen. I want all communications to be encrypted just in case our mutant foes decided to eavesdrop on us and everyone is to maintain their positions and keep a detailed record of the mutant list that we have provided each team. Remember…Leave none of them alive."

"Sir we'll get right on it!" said the subordinate officer as the activity within the room quickened to comply with Stryker's request.

Messages were quickly delivered to the regional air bases near the target areas and the three major divisions were being issued the detailed plans that Stryker had outlined. As the general observed this activity and supervised its progress, another ranking officer came up to him holding a small folder.

"Sir, we've got a fix on Professor Charles Xavier like you asked," said the officer as he saluted the general.

"Excellent, what is his status?"

"Both he and a bodyguard checked into a suite at the Watergate hotel this evening at 8 PM."

"Do we know which bodyguard he brought with him this time?" asked Stryker.

"Yes sir," said the officer as he handed him a picture, "It appears to be the man with the metal claws. We didn't see anybody else so we can safely say that Xavier has bought only one other associate with him."

"Ah…The one they call Wolverine," said Stryker with a grin, "I was hoping that Xavier would choose him. Monitor their every move. Don't let either one out of your sight. Order the soldiers that I took the liberty of stationing there to remain in the shadows until they receive further instructions from me and only me."

"Sir, it will be done."

"And remember…" stipulated Stryker in a more serious, yet still calm tone, "If any of them try to leave…Restrain them at any and all costs with the resources that I have provided you. I want them both alive…For now."

"Sir, I understand…" replied the officer as he soon made his leave to carry out his requests.

Stryker continued to organize and issue commands as any strong leader should. The mysterious woman known as Magnum stayed at his side and remained silent. Her intimidating presence only helped further extend his authority by using a simple level of fear to make others think twice about questioning his commands. Soon, three detailed, high resolution maps appeared on the large computer screen. The maps had numerous blips and markers in and around the area, each one representing a group of soldiers that were now at his command.

"Sir, we have a map of each target as you requested. The Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood boarding house, and Magneto's complex are now in full view."

"Excellent…Our targets don't suspect a thing. And what of the inhabitance of each area?" asked Stryker.

"Based on our reconnaissance, we can safely say that all listed mutants are currently in their dwellings. We've double checked with each of our sources and can they have given us the thumbs up."

"Wonderful…And what of our division on our fourth target?" added Stryker.

"We just received word that all the sewer dwellers are in position and the division will be ready to strike within the next hour or so," answered the officer as Stryker looked over each of the maps.

The grin on Stryker's face grew ever wider as he looked at each target with anticipation. He had been waiting on this moment for two long years…And now everything that he had planned for was now within his grasp. It was all coming together in one glorious swoop. Emotions ran high among him and the rest of the soldiers sporting the Friends of Humanity logo. This was something that they had been working towards for so long…And now it was finally happening.

"All forces on my order…Prepare to strike," said the general in to a headset as he commanded over the powerful armies at his disposal. "For too long now, mutants have been creating problems that have nearly led to the destruction of the world itself. For too long now, human beings have been powerless to stop such events. But today…The human race will rectify itself as the dominant species of Earth. This is OUR planet…And no freaks of nature are going to take it away from us! Now…Both military and Friends of Humanity alike…Let us give those freaks a day they won't soon forget!"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for the first chapter of "Extermination." Mysterious no? Don't worry, this chapter will set the tone for the big events to come! I know that this chapter left a lot of unanswered questions. However, they will be explained in later parts. Remember, this story will be quite lengthy, so please be patient and you will understand some of the hidden meanings in this chapter. Also, I didn't mention in the beginning that I was going to use an OC. The big, blond haired woman with the Russian accent known as Magnum, is mine. She was inspired by the character Shalashaska, aka Revovler Ocelot from the Metal Gear Solid video game. She will be explained much later on, but for now she will remain in the shadows. Magnum is my character, so please don't steal her! Well, what do you think of the beginning? Do you wish to read more? Please tell me what you think by sending me reviews via email or through posting them on the fanfiction website! I'm open to constructive criticism, but please be kind as to not flame me for what's going to happen in the next few chapters! Thank you all so much for reading and I wish you all the best!

IT HAS BEGUN!!! REVIEW!!!


	2. A Night To Remember

**Extermination  
Chapter 2: A Night to Remember**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a few quick shout outs to the kind people who took the time to review!

**Heartsyhawk:** Thank you for saying such kind things about my work! I have put a lot of thought and effort into this story and is my most ambitious since "Evolution of the Heart." And sadly, no, I don't think that there will be Romy in this fic, but there will be others! I hope you like the story anyway. I've put so much into it already and I plan to do so many things! I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for your kind words!  
**Agent-G:** Yes my good friend, I'm really putting a lot into this story. I'm doing it in a way I haven't since "Evolution of the Heart." As for SHIELD and Fury, they won't come into the picture anytime soon, but they may eventually make an appearance. I just don't want to give too much away at the moment! Thank you very much for the review my good friend! It really means a lot to me! You rock! Peace out!  
**Goofn1:** I'm glad I have you intrigued! And again, I apologize that Lance isn't going to be a major character in this story. I have nothing against the guy, but he's just not in this one. But don't worry! He'll play an important role in the one I plan after this! And his role won't be a negative one, I assure you! Thanks again! Peace out!  
**Eileen Blazer: **Sorry, but no Romy. But yes! There will be Kiotr among others! I'm doing a bit of experimenting with this story so please bear with me. And yes, characters like Stryker have a way of adding to the angst, but this is just the beginning! I'm honored that you think my stories are quality! That really means a lot to me! And there will be plenty of action, drama, romance, and angst to come! I hope you like it! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Darkness1: **I don't blame you for being weary about the beginning my friend. William Stryker and the Friends of Humanity always bring trouble because ideas like theirs bring conflict by nature. But you don't know just how much of it! There's a long road ahead my friend. I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, I'll probably return to Kurt/Kitty with the next story! Peace out my friend!  
**IcyLeo: **To answer your question, no, William Stryker is a lot different in this fic because it's a whole different universe. There's a lot to this man, but you'll have to wait and see just how much! Thanks for the review and be sure to thank Megaroony for me! Peace!  
**Sentoris: **Yes my friend, this fic may be comparable in length to "X-men: Evolution of the Heart" by the time it's done! But that's because there is so much to tell! The Friends of Humanity and William Stryker bring nothing but trouble to mutants. But don't expect to see the kind of torture I had in "No Rain." So don't worry! You'll just have to wait and see for yourself my friend! Thanks as always for the kind review! I always appreciate your feedback and I hope you enjoy where I take this story!  
**Lil Jean: **Glad you liked the last chapter! And I think you'll like this one because it has Jott in it! And this is just the beginning! There's plenty more to come! Thanks again!  
**Wen1: **I'm glad I have your interest my friend! And as for the Phoenix, that will be explained in this and later chapters. Remember, it's AU so it is somewhat different. But there will be Jott! You know me! I hope you like it and thank you for the review!  
**Mark C: **Thanks for your comments on the first chapter! And this is just the beginning my friend! And to answer your question, there will be no Graydon Creed in this fic because he was never mentioned in Evo so I don't want to bring him in to complicate things even more. And I'm glad you approve of Magnum! She is kind of like Deathstrike, but she has somewhat different attributes and origins. But you'll learn more about her later…Much later! Thanks for the review my friend!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I'm glad you like the story already! It's going to be a long one, so rest assured there's plenty more to come! And as for Angel, you'll just have to see because I'm still debating that. If he does come in, it will be MUCH later. Thanks a bunch for the review! Peace out!  
**Damn-my-name-was-taken: **Thanks for the…Interesting review! I found it quite entertaining! Thanks for your feedback on this fic and "Hellfire and Brimstone!" I hope you like where I take this fic and where Agent-G and I take the other one! Peace out!  
**Fireinu: **Glad I have you interested! Thanks for the review and I hope you like where I take this!  
**Jenskott: **Yes, actually this was partially inspired by that story. But I mainly got the idea from X2 and "Day of Reckoning." And as for the other pairs I talked about, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I really appreciate it and I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Pinkchick: **Hey! I'm glad I have you so interested in my story! I'm really pulling out all the stops with this one! It's going to be a rather long story, so be prepared to stay in it for the long haul! And as for your fears about Stryker, you ain't seen nothing yet! It's always an honor to hear from the author of my favorite story "Sacrifice!" Thank you very much for your wonderful review! I appreciate it greatly and peace out my friend!

Well, that's it for the reviewers! Thanks again! And before I go, I'd like to remind all you wonderful readers that I have another story in addition to this one that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called **"Hellfire and Brimstone."** It's in his account and I urge you all to check it out and review it! Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was near midnight at the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters and most of the residents had turned in for the night. The last two years had been quite eventful for the X-men ever since the downfall of Apocalypse. Ever since that fateful day, a dramatic shift took place in the overall concerns of Professor Xavier and the rest of the students. After the final battle, Magneto and the Brotherhood had stopped picking fights with the X-men and for the most part they stayed away from each other. Even Mystique hadn't bothered them much after that day in Egypt when she failed to win back her two children, Kurt and Rogue. Now, all three groups had bigger issues to deal with…Mainly concerning the overwhelming growth in anti-mutant sentiment throughout the world after Apocalypse. Professor Charles Xavier of the X-men now spent a great deal of time running in and out of Washington DC attending congressional hearings and arguing for his stance of peace and not violence. His opposition was great even though Bolivar Trask, the founder of the notorious anti-mutant group known as the Friends of Humanity, was back in jail. Senator Edward Kelly, the former principal of the local high school, capitalized on anti-mutant sentiment to win himself a vacant seat in the Senate and had a lot of support as Xavier's main debunker. This growing turmoil had made it very difficult for the students of the institute and their former rivals as well. Life was made quite complicated now that they were forbidden to go out alone, had to stay within secured perimeters after dark, and were forced to deal with undue bullying back in school. However, most of the students in the Xavier Institute had come to adapt to these unpleasant changes and many of them had undergone a great deal of growth over the past few years.

For the two eldest students of the Xavier Institute, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, it had been slightly more eventful in the past two years. Shortly after defeating Apocalypse, Jean's powers began to grow uncontrollably once more. She struggled a great deal over the following year and tried to manage her growing abilities with the help of both the Professor and Scott, who a while before Apocalypse became her boyfriend after many years of being close friends. However, it all came to ahead when Jean encountered a mutant named Mastermind, who had once worked for Magneto and was a part of a shady group called the Hellfire Club. From his trickery and several other complicated occurrences, Jean was possessed by a cosmic entity known as the Phoenix. This powerful force quickly took over her mind, body, and powers and evolved into the heinous beast known as Dark Phoenix. It was like the vision Professor Xavier had after he had been released from Apocalypse's control and it nearly bought an end to the universe itself. However…Because of the unwavering loving bond that linked Jean Grey with Scott Summers…This powerful incarnation was subdued and released from Jean's body. It had nearly destroyed them…But they survived through the power of love. And in the aftermath of Dark Phoenix, Scott and Jean became a lot closer both as lovers and as soul mates.

They both attended the same college now and had lived together away from the institute while they were enrolled. Jean was on her way to becoming a doctor and Scott was studying to become a teacher. Through this, they hoped to take a more active role in the Institute and in the Professor's dream. But currently, it was mid June and classes were out for the summer. Now, they were back at the institute to help out as best they could with growing tide of mutant resentment. They shared a room now and it was clear to everybody that their relationship had grown quite serious. However, few people were surprised by this and couldn't help but tease them at times when they openly showed their affection to one another. However, not everybody in the institute had as perfect a love life as Scott and Jean had.

For quite a while, Kitty Pryde's relationship with Brotherhood member Lance Alvers had been on decline. After dating for nearly a year and a half, the initial attraction that had drawn them to each other began to wane in wake of many complications. Even though there was a connection between them at first…It was greatly overshadowed by their opposite nature. Even simple disagreements would turn in to all out fights that put a major strain on their relationship. When things were good between them, they were happy…But when it was bad…It was absolutely awful. The emotional strain became too much for them and then ended in a very nasty breakup that was very unpleasant, especially for Kitty. Since then, Kitty hadn't been her usual peppy self…Instead she was just brooding day in and day out. Presently, she was starting to show signs of recovery, but it was still clear that the bad breakup between her and her first boyfriend hung over her quite strongly.

Kitty wasn't the only one to experience a break up in the past year. Kurt Wagner also had recently ended a long-time relationship with a girl named Amanda Sefton. They had dated throughout high school and in comparison to Kitty and Lance's relationship, they were much happier. However, because of the bitter resentment from Amanda's parents over Kurt being a mutant, it did put a strain on their relationship. Growing anti-mutant sentiment did little to help this, but never-the-less they continued to see each other in secret. But after dating for a while, certain issues arose between them that had a profound effect on their relationship. Kurt had found it very difficult to communicate with Amanda as time went on because of her lack of understanding about how it feels to be a mutant. They got in to many arguments and had many bitter disagreements because of their inability to see eye to eye with each other. As nice as Amanda was, she just couldn't understand what it was like for Kurt to live as a mutant that looked inhuman to the rest of the world. Eventually, their problems with communication prompted Kurt to end their relationship with a heavy heart. Kurt's disposition grew very solemn after the break up and lost much of his jokester personality. It was a bitter blow to the young mutant because he was unsure if he would ever find anybody else out there who liked him for who he was…And understood what it felt like to live his kind of life.

For the rest of the Xavier Institute, life was just full of uncertainty. It had gotten so bad now that Jubilee and Rahne were sent back to the institute out of the growing anit-mutant hysteria. Many of the new recruits were taking more active role in training in hopes that one day becoming full fledged X-men. Senior members like Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and even Bobby to a certain extent became the guides in preparing them for such a future. While Professor Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Beast were still the primary teachers…The more experience students were becoming more and more involved as the need to be prepared grew with each passing day.

* * *

Scott and Jean both let out another round of laughter as they continued to watch the movie "Blue Collar Comedy Tour" with each other. Normally, they never got the chance to do something like this together because of their hectic college schedule. But now that it was summer, they had a lot more time to simply enjoy being a couple and spending time with each other. They shared a big bowl of popcorn together as Ororo looked in to the living room to see the happy pair laughing it up.

"Don't stay up too late you two," said Ororo with a smile as she walked past them on route to the stairs.

"Don't worry Ororo, we'll probably turn in after this is over," said Jean as took another handful of popcorn.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you both tomorrow morning. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Ororo," said Scott as the former African Goddess made her way up to her room.

Ororo couldn't help but smile as heard Scott and Jean laughing with each other and sitting so close to one another. It was a welcome sight to see that the two eldest students that she had taught all those years ago had found love with each other. She had a feeling that Scott was going to propose to her soon. Even though he hadn't directly said anything to her, she had a pretty good feeling because she had discovered that he had bought an engagement ring a few months earlier. Ororo couldn't help but smile at the prospects of a wedding…She, and most of the others for that matter, had seen it coming; especially after the events concerning the Phoenix. And watching them interact with each other was a welcomed change since Ororo had been busy offering help and emotional support for Kurt and Kitty, who had just come off rather hard break ups. With that thought in mind, Ororo stepped in to her room and prepared for bed.

Things throughout the institute were always a bit more complicated when the Professor wasn't around. Yesterday he and Logan had left for Washington to attend a very imported Congressional hearing over the controversial Mutant Registration Act. Originally, Storm wanted to go…But Logan insisted that she stay here and take it easy since she had gone on the last three trips. It was quite a generous offer on his part and it was one that Ororo was very grateful for, being that she had been doing a lot of traveling to and from Washington and many other cities lately and it was starting to take a toll on her. Either way, she hoped that they would make some headway in the every increasing hostility towards mutants that had plagued hovered like a shadow over the team.

Back downstairs Scott and Jean continued to enjoy their movie when Kitty suddenly phased through the wall looking rather tired.

"Hey, you guys still up?" asked Kitty sounding somewhat groggy.

"Hey Kitty!" said Jean as she looked up over the couch to see her friend walk over towards the couch, "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"Yeah…" sighed Kitty in a tone that was a far cry from her usual upbeat nature, "The afternoon danger room session really took it out of me."

Kitty's demeanor was hard to watch. Ever since she and Scott got back, Jean had seen her moping around the mansion like every day was the worst day of her life. It was clear that she was still having a hard time with her recent breakup.

"Still upset over Lance huh?" asked Jean, sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

"Ugh…"

Kitty didn't say much else as she just dragged herself over to the chair and collapsed in a boneless heap. Upon noticing this, both Scott and Jean turned their attention away from the movie and towards the teenage girl in the midst of a bad end to a troubled relationship.

"Kitty…You've got no reason to be upset over a guy like Lance," said Scott, "You know he was no good for you."

"I know…" groaned Kitty, "That's what everybody's been telling me!"

"Kitty you have to face the facts," said Jean as she saw the disgruntled look on her face, "You two fought all the time and had almost nothing in common. I honestly don't know how you made it work in the first place."

"Neither do I really…But we did make it work…At least half of the time we did. And I wanted to make it work all of the time…But I couldn't," moaned Kitty, who hated talking about this every time she was confronted somebody, "So why do I feel like shit now?

Kitty buried her face in the chair and sank like a stone in to the soft cushion and kept on groaning in her own misery. Scott and Jean just looked back at each other, unsure of what to say next. While neither of them really liked the notion of Lance dating her in the first place, they couldn't deny that they did have something…No matter how mismatched it might have been.

"Kitty…Come on…You've got to stop kicking yourself over this issue. Sometimes you date the real jerks before you find the right guy for you," coaxed Jean as she tried to console her friend by speaking from experience, mainly stemming from her disastrous relationship with Duncan Matthews before she went to Scott.

However, this did little to dissuade her moping. Jean turned back to her boyfriend who in turn simply shrugged, not knowing what else either of them could say to cheer Kitty up. Jean bit her lip, not knowing if she should try to say something else since all her words up to this point seemed to be making it worse for her. Both Scott and Jean were now left to contemplate what to do next as they just watched Kitty wallow in her own self pity. Scott was about to speak, when a new presence then entered the room. This time it was their furry friend, Kurt, who had also been somewhat gloomy lately since his breakup with Amanda. He was holding a rather large, cold cut sandwich in his hand and had already devoured half of it. He didn't look much better than Kitty to Scott and Jean and it was pretty obvious why.

"Hey Kurt," greeted Scott, "Man, that's gotta be the sixth sandwich you've wolfed down today."

"Ja…I know. But you know me, hyperactive metabolism," said Kurt in a monotone voice as he plopped down on the couch.

Scott and Jean both watched as Kurt finished the rest of his sandwich rather quickly, not really caring about leaving crumbs or chewing with his mouth closed either. Now they were in the presence of two moping teens, each one brooding over a hard breakup.

"Kurt…As hyperactive as your metabolism is…Even you have your limits," said Scott as he watched Kurt swallow the last part of his sandwich without bothering to chew it, "Still not over Amanda huh?"

"Am I that obvious?" groaned Kurt, who sounded remarkably similar to Kitty just then.

"Well, judging by the way you and Kitty have been moping ever since we got back…It really isn't too hard to spot," stated Jean knowing it was all too obvious.

Kurt was silent for a moment and Scott and Jean were left to look at their distraught friends. At this point, Scott paused the movie…Knowing that it was somewhat useless now that Kurt and Kitty were just going to drown in an ocean of sorrow until they got over their first big crushes.

"It's just that…" began Kurt as he finally worked up the nerve to speak again, "I keep having second thoughts about it. I mean…I don't know how many times I've contemplated picking up the phone and calling her back."

"So why don't you?" asked Scott, hoping that Kurt would remind himself of the answer.

Kurt just let out an exasperated sigh as he let his stomach digest his sandwich.

"Because I know that ve vill start arguing again," groaned Kurt, "As much as I like her…She and I just can't communicate. I know it's because I'm a mutant and she's not…But there's more to it than that. Her parents hate me…She always bothers me about my biological family…And she just doesn't understand."

"Well if that's the case…Then maybe she's not the one for you," said Scott hoping to use that response to help Kurt help himself.

"Who else is there!? She's the only one who ever accepted me for what I was…" shot Kurt, who seemed to only be making it harder for himself, "Amanda saw past the blue fur and tail and just…Accepted it. How am I ever going to find someone like that again vith the world in the state it's in now?"

This elicited another groan from Kitty, who still had her face buried in the cushion of the chair. Kurt's problem somewhat resembled Kitty's in a sense that they were both having serious regrets. There was no doubt that their first relationships really meant a lot…Way more than Jean's pseudo relationship with Duncan or Scott's brief relationship with Taryn. But even when they were dating others, both Scott and Jean were already smitten with each other and Kurt and Kitty didn't have that. They both thought that their respective love interests were stable…And right for them. But in the face of so many complications, it was somewhat disheartening to have them end so badly.

"Look Kurt…" began Jean, sensing all the regret that both he and Kitty were projecting, "If you know it's not going to work, then Amanda just isn't the one for you. I know you think she's one of a kind because she accepted you…But there will be others our there…I'm sure of it. The same goes for you too, Kitty. You just haven't found the right person yet…That's all."

Neither Kurt nor Kitty said anything after that in response. They just fell silent in wake of old wound of their ex love interests. This left the two elder students to simply hope for the best.

'Man…Seeing these two like this is depressing,' conceded Jean as she spoke to Scott through their link, 'I don't know what more I can say to them.'

'I guess we just have to give them some time, but it's already been a month,' replied Scott as both he and Jean sat back down on the couch next to him.

'Yeah they really are taking it hard,' added Jean, 'It's weird though…I'm really not use to seeing either of them like this.'

'Same here…But I guess the first relationships are always the hardest. We should know.'

'Unfortunately…' replied Jean as she shuddered at the thought of her disastrous first relationship with Duncan.

Jean then scooted closer to Scott and entwined her hand with his. Seeing Kurt and Kitty so sad made her only further appreciate the love that she and Scott shared. It made her feel sorry for her friends because now they were struggling to survive without that kind of love in their lives. But both she and Scott remained confident that someday they'll both find someone.

'I hope they find somebody else soon…Seeing them like this is just so…Depressing,' sent Jean.

'Not to mention eerily out of character for them,' added Scott as he turned the movie back on in hopes of getting his friends to be a bit more upbeat. 'I'm really not used to seeing the both of them so down.'

'Me neither, Scott. But I guess that's what bad breakups will do to you…Especially ones as serious as those two were in. I can completely understand why Lance and Kitty broke up…Frankly, I don't know what she saw in him in the first place. But I really wish I knew why Kurt broke up with Amanda. I mean…I honestly thought that they were going to last. Sure they had some problems…But I thought they could work them out.'

'I guess it was more complicated then that,' replied Scott, 'Like Kurt said…They did have communication problems.'

'Yeah, but still…'

Jean's thoughts soon trailed off as her attention turned back towards the movie. Both she and Scott had been looking forward to this little break for a long time. A chance to get away from the rigors of college and the hostile outside world was an opportunity to cherish. It also gave them both some much needed relaxation time that they looked forward spending with each other. However, for Kurt and Kitty…This summer looked to be far from pleasant. They were both taking their respective breakups really hard. And in observing this, it got the young couple thinking. Seeing how miserable Kurt and Kitty were from their failed relationships, it made both Scott and Jean very thankful that they shared such a deep, loving bond.

'I love you…' sent Jean as she rested her head on Scott's shoulder.

'I love you too, Jeannie,' replied Scott as they both started laughing again at the movie.

'I don't want our relationship to turn out like theirs, Scott…You won't let that happen will you?'

'Don't worry Jean…I won't,' assured Scott as he slipped an arm around her waist.

'Promise?'

'I promise…'

Scott took those words to heart as he listened to Jean's laughter as the movie went on. He had planned for this summer to be full of excitement for him and Jean. Ever since the Phoenix incident…He had been seriously considering asking her to marry him. In fact, he had consulted Ororo on purchasing a wedding ring a few months ago. He must have gone to every jeweler in New York before he felt that he found the perfect ring. It cost him a great deal…But to him Jean was worth it. However, he was still nervous…He wanted his proposal to be perfect. The ring he had bought seldom ever left his pocket and he even had it with him as they both sat back on the couch watching the movie. Scott was simply waiting for that one perfect moment…And hopefully, it would come soon.

* * *

Back in Washington DC in the depths of the Pentagon central control room, the clock neared midnight as the activity among the soldiers and commanding officers continued to operate at a fevered rate. The late hours of the night, however, did little to affect General William Stryker, whose calm and composed demeanor gave off a great level of confidence and assurance that all was going exactly the way he wanted it to go.

"Sir, all aircraft have now reached the target areas and await your command," said one of the lower ranking officers to he general.

"Excellent, tell them to lock on each specified target with JDAM precision guided munitions and wait for my orders to deploy. And remember…Keep a safe distance away from the area…We don't want to lose the element of surprise."

"Sir, it will be done."

General Stryker looked at his golden, Swiss made, precision watch…The time read 11:55 PM. A slow smile spread across his face, hinting at a great deal of excitement within the middle aged man.

"It's all coming together Magnum," said Stryker to the intimidating blond woman who hadn't left his side, "Over two years of planning…Countless resources…And thousands of hours of hard labor the final moment of judgment is here. Oh how I have dreamed on this very moment…Every detail, every conceivable outcome…And now it is about to happen."

The high resolution video screen zoomed in on the three targets at Stryker's request. A close up, real-time view of the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood boarding house, and Magneto's mountain-top lair were now in plain view. The look in the general's eyes grew to one of great contempt as he stared at the targets with a great deal of eagerness. This act went beyond the mere doctrine of the Friends of Humanity…It was very personal to this man. William Stryker operated under far more complex principles than that of the organization that bore the blunt end of this operation. These principles were known only to him and nobody else. With firepower undreamt now at his fingertips, William Stryker spoke in to the headset he was wearing as his watch now read 11:57.

"All aircraft and long-range artillery, this is General William Stryker. Lock on each target and prepare the first wave," ordered the general as troops hundreds of miles away waited in the shadows in preparation for the moment of commencement, "This is the big moment my fellow soldiers…The moment that we've all been working so hard for. So let's not have any mistakes! As in all wars, there are no second chances and this conflict is no exception. Mutants will not go quietly…They are like the cockroaches that cannot be crushed no matter how hard you step on them. And when an infestation is evident…Then it's time to call an exterminator. My soldiers…We are those exterminators. Two years ago, we were all helpless as we watched these heinous mutants bring this world to the brink of catastrophe. Since then, we have been powerless to deal with the source of all this trouble…But on this day, we will not be left impotent by the influence these menacing abominations. The hour is upon us…Prepare to strike."

* * *

Back at the Xavier Institute, Kurt and Kitty still hadn't moved much since they entered the living room where Scott and Jean were watching a movie. They didn't seem to be getting any better despite repeated attempts to pull them out of the rut they had dug themselves in to. Even the movie didn't seem to be doing much good for them as the hour neared midnight. Pretty much everybody except the four young adults in the living room was now asleep. The movie was about half over at this point, but for Scott and Jean they had both grown tired and it was obvious that Kurt and Kitty needed some time to themselves.

"Man it's almost midnight," said Scott as he looked at the clock, "Are you two just gonna sleep down here tonight wallowing in pity?"

"Probably…" answered Kurt as he laid back and closed his eyes.

Kitty didn't respond, she just groaned again as she shifted herself so that her head rested on the back of the chair.

"Oh well, suit yourself," said Jean as she and Scott got up and prepared to make their leave.

Both Kurt and Kitty let out a sigh as the movie kept playing. This prolonged phase of breakup misery was beginning to take its toll on them; Scott and Jean made that pretty obvious. However, every relationship that ends undoubtedly leaves its mark…But unfortunately some leave a lot more than others. They two younger mutants managed to bid Scott and Jean a good night…But then, as Jean took two steps from the couch…She immediately froze like a statue.

"Jean?" asked Scott, as he quickly noticed the sudden change in her disposition, "Jean, are you all right?"

This seemed too attract the attention of Kurt and Kitty as well as they got up from their seats and walked over to Jean. Her entire face had grown pale and a look of sheer horror was now prevalent in her eyes. Scott suddenly felt her dread through their link as her gaze shifted towards the window.

"Something's wrong…Something is very, very wrong…" said Jean in a tone thick with anxiety.

* * *

Unknown to the others, over a vast distance back in Washington DC…The final seconds to midnight approached as General William Stryker of the Friends of Humanity and the United States military eagerly gripped the headset that relayed his orders to waiting divisions at each respective target. As the time finally neared, Stryker spoke with a tremendous feeling of authority over the vast distance that separated him and his army.

"Attention all divisions…Aircraft and ground troops alike. History has based itself on the events that change the world. Through those who wield power, the future is thus shaped. Today is a great turning point in the history of mankind…Today is a day in which we all stand united against a threat that could easily wipe our entire species off the face of the Earth. Through the boundaries of gender, race, and ethnicity…We all fight together as one on this glorious day to put a stop to a threat before it is too late. We cannot wait for them to strike first…For he who draws first blood, has already won the first battle. Let us be the one to win this battle…Let us be the one to win this war. So my faithful brethren…I give the order…To strike!"

* * *

Jean Grey felt nearly paralyzed by the overwhelming feeling that had gripped her mind as she stood silently…Looking out the window towards the front gate of the institute. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty's concern grew as well…Unable to find a cause for such a dramatic change in Jean's disposition. She was sensing something…Something very bad from the looks of it.

"Jean…Jean, talk to me!" said Scott, with worry apparent in his tone, "What's wrong? What do you sense?"

Jean still didn't respond as she just kept looking out the window. Soon, the others began to look as well…Trying to figure out what it was that she was seeing. Then…Something came in to view. From a distance, it looked like a flare…But it was getting bigger…And fast. Then, the realization soon hit…It was coming straight towards them. More of these flares soon followed as a deathly silence soon filled the room.

"Mien Gott…" said Kurt as the object drew ever closer.

The clock then struck midnight as Jean finally seemed to snap out of her trance and yell out in a panic.

"KURT!!! TELEPORT!!!" she yelled as a low-pitch rumble began to echo through the air.

Scott, Jean, and Kitty then grabbed on to Kurt…Who immediately shut his eyes and began to concentrate. But as he did…The three other mutant's watched in horror as a fireball began to engulf the area around them. The intense heat of the flame drew ever nearer…Until Kurt finally managed to teleport them out of the mansion just as the heat of the fire began to scorch the entire area around them.

Bullets and mortar shells exploded all around the vast walls of the Xavier mansion. From above F-16, F/A-18, and F-15E strike eagles dropped 1,000 pound precision guided bombs all around the institute…Incinerating everything in and around the area…Including the unsuspecting inhabitance, most of whom were sound asleep in their beds. The intense barrage of artillery and bombs crated blasts that echoed all the way down to the institute sub-levels. The explosive noise dominated over every other sound in the whole area as the late night peace was forever shattered by bullets, bombs, and flames. Even as the structure of the institute was shattered to pieces, bombs and mortar shells continued to fall over the charred rubble…Further destroying what had once been the proud Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

In a small forest off the Northwest of the institute, Kurt emerged with Scott, Jean, and Kitty and quickly collapsed upon the soft grass as the shockwaves from the explosions knocked them back with tremendous force. As they fell, Kurt quickly ran out of the boundaries of the forest only to see the institute explode from every direction from bullets and bombs.

"No…" said Kurt in disbelief as he watched in horror as his home was destroyed in a ball of fire.

A dazed Kitty froze at the sight of the fires in the distance and fell deathly still as she covered her mouth with her hands and keeled over in disbelief at what she was seeing. Scott was about to run back to get a view of the institute as Kurt already had…But he was suddenly stopped cold in his tracks when Jean let out an agonizing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO!!! OH GOD NO!!!" yelled Jean as she clutched the sides of her heads in agony and collapsed to the ground.

Scott felt a horrible, paralyzing feeling surge through the link that he shared with Jean and struggled to fight off the urge to collapse…But he managed to fight it as he quickly took Jean in his arms and tried to get her to calm down.

"JEAN! Jean…What's wrong?" said Scott urgently as he continued to feel Jean's pain.

The young redhead's screams drew Kurt and Kitty back over to them as they struggled to process what was going on. Everything had happened so fast…It was all in a manner of seconds. The noises of the bombs falling around them continued to echo through the air as Jean opened her tear-stained eyes and released an agonizing sob. She had felt something with her powers that had sent her mind in to a horrible world of pain. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty could only look at the pained look in Jean's eyes and feel her agony. The three bewildered onlookers could only watch with sorrow as Jean managed to speak through her tears.

"They're dead…They…They're all dead…"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Some ending huh? I know of you may hate me for putting so much character death in this story…But remember that this is just a story. It's AU! There will be many other complications to come both in the near and far future of this story. So what do you think so far? Do you want to read more? I'd love to know, but if you have to flame me…Please be considerate in remembering all of the fair warnings that I gave at the beginning of this story. Send your reviews to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! PLEASE, please review! Remember, there will be plenty of pairings later on in this story, so don't fret all you romance lovers! Thanks for reading and I wish you all the best!

IT BEGINS!!! REVIEW!!!


	3. Brotherhood Attack

**Extermination  
Chapter 3: Brotherhood Attack**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick shout out to those that took the time to review!

**Eileen B: **Yes, I set the tone with what had happened in the last chapter, but that was merely a prelude! Remember, I really am trying new things with this fic so don't expect anything too conventional. And judging from your reaction, I can tell that I managed to portray what I wanted! As for Jean, I'll explain a bit more about what happened to her with the Phoenix later on, so just sit tight! Until then, be ready for more action! Thanks a lot for the nice review! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my stories! Peace out!  
**Agent-G: **Glad you agree with me on Kitty and Lance my friend! I too never thought they had enough in common to make it last. As for your comments on Amanda, I whole heartedly agree, but for me I feel that while Amanda is a minority, she doesn't have to hide her face like Kurt does. And while she can understand some of the things, keep in mind she is still human. I have nothing against her at all, but I just wanted to set the town for Kurt and what he's about to go through along with the others! And to answer your question, no I'm not setting Kurt and Kitty up unfortunately. They'll probably get together in my next fic, but as the introduction in this story read, this will be Kiotr and Wandurt. Not to mention Jott, but you know I'm always using them! As for Ororo/Logan, I have some things I want to do with them even though Ororo's dead, but you'll have to wait and see for yourself my friend! There's plenty more to come! Thank you very much for reviewing! As always, you rock! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Wow…I'm really honored by your wonderful words of praise my friend! To know that I managed to capture your attention so acutely is just such a wonderful feeling of accomplishment for me because I pour so much heart in soul into all my stories, this one being no exception! And thanks again for reading this story despite the pairing conflicts I know you have with them. Scott and Jean are always a main stay of my writing, but don't think that they're perfect. After Jean's reaction in the last chapter, don't think that she can ever be the same after feeling that. I'm glad I managed to placate some of your feelings towards Scott with "Sinister Secrets," and I hope to do more with this fic, but don't expect it to be too focused on either of them because this story involves many more characters. I hope you like how I take on Wandurt and Kiotr and I promise that I'll try my best. Thank you SO much for your wonderful encouragement! I really appreciate everything you've done for me and my writing! You have no idea how much it means to me! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **You're right…War does suck. But it doesn't end there. Read on to find out more! Thanks a bunch for the kind review! I hope I continue to hold your interest!  
**X00001: **Sorry if the death is a bit much for you. But I promise to try and balance out with a good story! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it!  
**Mark C: **Yeah, too bad there are a lot of things standing in the way of Scott proposing now. But hopefully that will be revisited somewhere down the line! As for Stryker, you'll just have to wait and see! There's a lot about him to know and in your concern towards Trask and the Sentinels, you'll just have to wait and see with that as well! The X-men have a long road ahead of them my friend! I promise you that there's plenty more to come! Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you like where I take the story!  
**Fireinu: **I know, death is always horrible. But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Witch-uk: **WOW! I'm actually hearing from one of my favorite authors! As I said in the introduction, it was you that inspired me to write Wandurt into this story! It's such an honor to receive a review from you! I'm still a huge fan of "The Future!" I really appreciate your feedback and I can assure you that Kurt/Wanda moments will come in due time! Thanks again! You rock! Peace out!  
**Optic Red: **Hey! Great to hear from you man! Thanks for catching that, I changed them! Thanks a bunch for the review! I appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Sorry, but yes…Ororo is dead. As for Logan, you'll just have to wait and see. But rest assured, it won't be easy. Thanks a lot for the review! And don't worry, this is just the beginning!  
**Darkness1: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry man…I really am, but thank you for not flaming me. I know I was risking it in writing this, but there are just so many things I can do with this that I wanted to write it so badly. I really apologize that Kurt and Kitty won't be together in this fic, but like I said before…The fic I planned afterwards will probably have more Kurtty in it. Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway old friend. I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to read my story, but I understand if it's not to your usual tastes. You rule old friend! Thanks again! Peace out!  
**Sentoris: **I'm glad you think my story is so good even though it has just begun! Blowing up the institute is only the beginning my friend! There are plenty more trials and tribulations to come! They won't be in the same manner as "No Rain," but they will be tough! The Friends of Humanity and William Stryker never are ones to make things easy for mutants. Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I always appreciate your wonderful feedback! You rock! Peace out!  
**Pinkchick: **I had a feeling the last chapter would shock people. You of all authors should know the power of suspense when it comes to a story! There's a lot left to happen for the survivors! This is only the beginning! Be prepared for many more trials and tribulations because this story will be quite long! Thanks you very much for reviewing! It's always an honor to hear from you! Thanks again and peace out!

Thanks again everybody! I appreciate all your wonderful feedback. But one last thing, please go and check out my other fic that I'm writing with Agent-G called **"Hellfire and Brimstone!" It's in Agent-G's account so please head on over there and read and review!** Well, I guess that's it! Enjoy everybody!

* * *

The Brotherhood of Mutants had undergone many changes within the last year. For Todd Tolensky, Freddy Dukes, Lance Alvers, Pietro Maximoff, and Wanda Maximoff the past two years had been quite hectic for every one of them in terms of complications between the X-men, family, and an ever more hostile society. After the Brotherhood fought alongside the X-men against the ancient mutant known as Apocalypse, a dramatic shift occurred in the overall structure and goals of the Brotherhood. Upon being released from her mind control, Mystique had tried to make amends with her two children, Kurt and Rogue. However, after so many complications and so many bad choices on her part…They rejected her. Nobody, including Mystique herself, could have known how devastating a blow that their rejection would leave. It ended up having a profound impact on Mystique and greatly affected the Brotherhood that she had helped found.

She and Magneto once again agreed on friendly terms…Mainly because he too was greatly changed by what happened under Apocalypse's control. The Brotherhood also developed a less hostile view of the X-men and took many steps to avoid fighting them after succeeding as a single team against Apocalypse. Mystique also willingly used her own money to fix up the run down boarding house and pay off all the debts that had accumulated in her absence. She also used her influence to get the boys and Wanda back in school. When the five members of the Brotherhood questioned these generous actions, Mystique gave no response…But they didn't complain. It was clear that something profound happened to the shape-shifter while she was under Apocalypse's control. She never talked about it, but it was obvious that it still dominated her mind. The bitter, angry Mystique that the Brotherhood members had come to known…Was replaced by a depressed, solemn, and withdrawn woman who kept to herself pretty much all of the time. Few residents of the Brotherhood complained because to them, she was nicer than the old Mystique. She almost never yelled at them anymore and spent most of her time in her room or going out to meet with Destiny and Agatha. Sometimes she would converse with the residents, mainly Wanda. But it was clear that some of this was done out of a secret yearning to be with her own children once again and make up for all of her sins. However, given the blue mutant's secretive nature…That wasn't always easy.

Mystique never confided in anybody…But that was kind of her nature. She never talked to anybody about what happened while she was under Apocalypse's influence. However, she was still haunted by horrible nightmares day by day…Nightmares about her under that heinous mutant's influence and all the horrible acts that she had done in the past. Now, her conscious was catching up with her after many years of suppressing it. Guilt was now eating her alive…And it weighed very heavily on her soul. She had once thought that she was a woman that was dead of all emotion…But after what happened with Apocalypse and her children…All the emotion that she wasn't supposed to have was coming back with a vengeance. There were few instances within the past year when she didn't replay that day in Egypt again in her mind…Wondering what would have happened if Kurt and Rogue actually believed in her sincerity. But whenever she contemplated a different outcome…She would remind herself of horrible things she had put them through…And didn't consider herself worthy of such forgiveness. Either way…Life was in a very hazy stage for Raven Darkholm. And it was unclear what the future would bring for both her and the Brotherhood.

* * *

A long, black limousine pulled up in front of the Brotherhood boarding house as most of five residents slept soundly in their beds. In the back, three female figures sat in the comfortable, luxurious seating after another long meeting. One woman was Irene Adler, also known as Destiny, a blind middle aged burnet that carried a walking stick with her wherever she went. The other was Agatha Hawkins, an old woman with many wrinkles wearing a long blue veil over her body. And finally, the last occupant was Mystique…Whom had come to see her old friends once more.

"You will call me if you start having any more of your dreams, won't you Irene?" said Mystique as the limo stopped out on the curb near the mailbox.

"Of course Raven, I can assure you that you will be the first to know…Should I sense something. But ever since the Phoenix incident…The future has been very unclear and I cannot be certain what will happen now for you, or anybody else for that matter."

"All that I'm concerned about is the future of my children," said Mystique sternly, as if to make sure that her associate knew that, "I have done enough horrible deeds to them as it is…But you know that I regret them now."

"Indeed we do Raven," said Agatha in her low, somewhat hoarse voice, "And that is why you must not forget what happened to you while you were under Apocalypse's control."

"Don't remind me…" replied Mystique sharply as she prepared to leave, "I hate thinking about as it is!"

"But remember…" said Agatha as her old friend prepared to leave, "That incident had a profound effect on you. If you were to forget the events that transpired during that time…Then you may fall back in to the same pattern of hurting your children again…Which I know you don't want."

Mystique was silent upon hearing that…Obviously torn by her words. On one hand, she was greatly haunted by memories of the horrors that Apocalypse had put her through while he manipulated and controlled her mind and body. But on the other hand, if she were to forget these heinous recollections, she would probably revert back to her old ways and further hurt the children that she had tried to win back. Thinking about such conflict made Mystique even more tired than she already was. She hadn't slept in three days…She hadn't wanted to because she knew that the nightmares would haunt her. But either way, it was beginning to take a toll on the shape-shifter…A toll that she was uncertain she could stand much longer.

"I'll call you both later…" sighed Mystique, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

After that, Mystique shifted into a small black bird and flew out of the window back toward the boarding house.

"Take care old friend…" said Destiny with an ominous hint of sadness in her tone as the limo drove off away from the area.

As soon as the boarding house was out of sight, Agatha turned towards her associate with a questioning look on her old, wrinkled face.

"You're a very good liar Irene…You even had me nearly fooled," commented the old woman.

Irene Adler was silent as she contemplated her next words. She wondered if Mystique knew of this and simply chose to ignore it…But what concerned her more was whether or not she was doing the right thing.

"All that matters is that Raven believes it," responded Irene, "I…I feel somewhat guilty about lying to my friend. But she's a very different woman compared to the one we knew two years ago."

"That she is…But you must still consider…Does she have a right to know?"

Destiny went over the situation in her mind again…Asking herself over and over the same questions that had been plaguing her mind for some time now. She knew what Agatha meant by her words, but now it seemed that neither way would have made a difference in what she had tried to tell her friend…But didn't.

"The choice has already been made Agatha…It cannot be unmade," stated Irene, as if she knew something that she wasn't telling Mystique or Agatha for that matter, "Last night I had a dream…A dream that abruptly stopped at some point…But a dream none-the-less. Our decision…Is for the best. However…"

Then, Destiny was cut off in mid-sentence by the sound of a police siren from behind the limo. Instinctively, the driver stopped and pulled over to the side of the relatively uninhabited road. Agatha noticed a strange, unreadable expression on Irene's face…But without saying anything…It was clear in it's meaning to the old woman. Neither of them said a word as two officers, one male and one female, walked up to the side of the long black car with flashlights drawn. The driver rolled down the front window on his side while the female officer tapped on the window in the back where Destiny and Agatha were sitting.

"Is there a problem officer?" asked Agatha as she rolled the window down.

"Actually yes…There is," responded the woman as her male counter-part appeared to be doing the same as her with the driver. "We got a report that a series limos were being used in drug smuggling operation and we're stopping each limo on these narrow back roads to see that none of these drugs can make it to the streets."

"Officer, I can assure you that we know of no such things," said Agatha as the female officer shined a flashlight in to the limo.

Agatha looked over at Irene, who had a strange, unreadable expression on her face…One that looked somewhat full of sorrow for some reason. The old woman knew something…But she didn't seem to want to say anything. The female officer then turned towards her male partner who seemed to be asking the same questions to the driver. She gave him a simple hand signal and the man nodded casually in reply as the female officer turned back towards the two women in the limo.

"Well, everything seems to be in order here…But you must understand that we have to take something like this seriously. Hell, just recently we pulled over a limo just like this with enough pot for a football team. In fact, this limo matches the exact description of the one we pulled over. I have a picture of one of the guys suspected running this whole thing. Perhaps you know him?"

Then, the female officer proceeded to reach in to her side pocket to fish for a picture. Unknown to the two women in the limo, the male officer was doing the same. Part of their story seemed a little odd…But they went along with it anyway. However, Irene's expression didn't change for some reason…If anything, it grew increasingly dim. Agatha was about to question this when the female officer then beat her to it.

"Ah here it is…Maybe you ladies can take a look at it and…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shots suddenly rang out as both the male and female officer pulled out two Colt 9 millimeter pistols instead of pictures and opened fire on the occupants of the limo. The bullets hit both Agatha and Destiny in the head…Killing them instantly…But even after they were dead, the two supposed police officers continued to empty the entire clip of their guns in to the dead, bleeding bodies. A small grin of satisfaction came across the two officers, both of which had embalms of the Friends of Humanity on their fake police badges. Once they ran out of bullets to shoot the already dead occupants of the vehicle, the male officer took out a pocket communicator and began to speak.

"General Stryker…This is the night patrol…The raven has returned to its den. I repeat, the raven has returned to its den."

"Excellent," responded Stryker over the encrypted line, "Now, dispose of those unsightly remains and return to the main group. The time to strike is almost upon us!"

* * *

As Mystique entered the Brotherhood boarding house, she was greeted with a relatively silent dwelling. It seemed as though most of the residents were sound asleep. Silence was always a rarity in a place that housed five mutant teenagers, so for Mystique it was a time to relish as best as she could. However, it really didn't make much of a difference to her…Given her disposition. While she had shown that she did care on some level for the Brotherhood, her solemn nature somewhat distracted everybody from that. The thought of going to sleep wasn't sounding too appealing for the blue shape-shifter, not wanting to have another one of the horrible nightmares that had been plaguing her for the past two years. Instead, she decided to head towards the kitchen for a late night snack…In hopes of avoiding sleep for as long as possible.

As she entered the kitchen, Mystique was somewhat surprised to see Wanda sitting at a table in the dark, eating some leftover chicken from the other night.

"Couldn't sleep Wanda?" asked Mystique as she walked towards her.

Wanda, who appeared to be deep in thought, was somewhat startled by her sudden entrance. But none-the-less she greeted her.

"Mystique! Please don't do that," she said as the surprise quickly wore off, "I get enough of that from Pietro."

"Sorry…" said Mystique as she poured herself some tea, "So what are you doing sitting here in the dark at this hour? Bad dreams again?"

Wanda Maximoff didn't like to talk about her dreams, so she simply sighed as she nodded in response. A hint of understanding came over Mystique as she sat down next to her. Wanda had been having a series of bad dreams lately, and it was beginning to seriously affect her demeanor. Most of her dreams were unclear flashes of strange, incomplete memories of being thrown away in to a dark, dingy cell by her father. At first she thought they were simply nightmares…But as time went on, they became increasingly vivid and hard to handle. She didn't like to talk about it, but on occasions she would discuss it with her twin brother, Pietro, or sometimes even Todd. However, this didn't make the dreams go away.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Mystique in a somewhat melancholy tone.

"No…I don't," said Wanda as she shook her head in a quick response.

Mystique didn't push her to say anything else. She could easily relate to the effect bad dreams had on one's mind. Ever since these dreams started, Mystique had done her best to help Wanda through it even though it sometimes made things harder for herself. While she didn't know the exact nature of what had been done to her mind to alleviate her anger towards her father, she didn't want to make her feel any worse by telling her the truth. Through this, Wanda had developed a fairly close friendship with Mystique. She was the only one that the shape shifter ever really talked to in the Brotherhood. It was strange because Mystique acted so differently compared to the way she was two years ago. She barely even got angry anymore, which was the most shocking change in the eyes of the Brotherhood. She often seemed too depressed and withdrawn to show anger. It was as if all that desire for hate and violence was replaced by remorse.

"So did Destiny and Agatha have anything to say?" asked Wanda as she finally broke the silence.

"No…Nothing of any real concern," answered Mystique as she felt her exhaustion start to get the best of her, "Oh, and Agatha says hi."

That got Wanda to smile somewhat, being as how Agatha Hawkins had been the one to help her finally gain control over her powers. On occasion she did meet with the old woman, but mostly to simply check up on her powers and to help her manage her emotions. In two years Wanda had improved by leaps and bounds thanks mainly to Agatha for helping and Mystique for being there in the first place.

"Thanks…"

The two women continued to sit in silence as the time neared midnight. Wanda planned to go back to bed in a short while, but Mystique seemed to be hell bent on staying awake at all costs. As bad as her nightmares were, Wanda still managed to get at least some sleep. But this was not the case for Mystique. To her, sleep in any way, shape, or form led to nightmares that she desperately wanted to avoid. Wanda could see that it was definitely starting to take a toll on her…But it seemed that Mystique was already well aware of that. In her opinion, these horrible nightmares were punishment for her deeds. And as much as she wanted to make amends for them, in the end she just didn't know how.

As Wanda finished up the last of the chicken that she had been eating, a sudden gust of wind blew through the room and a new presence entered.

"Hello ladies! What's up?" said Pietro Maximoff in his usual, hurried tone.

Once again, Wanda was startled by his unexpected entrance and felt somewhat annoyed as she turned towards her twin.

"Pietro! How many times do I have to hex you into the wall to get you to not do that!?" said Wanda in a tired, exasperated tone.

"Sorry sis, compulsive habit. I was just thirsty and didn't know you were down here," replied Pietro innocently as he walked over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"Well I am! So please be more careful next time!" said Wanda as she slumped back in her chair.

Mystique just rolled her eyes at the familiar scene. It used to make her angry whenever Pietro used his speed to enter a room. But after two years of this, Mystique had kind of grown accustomed to it and now it was just a simple annoyance. It still made Wanda angry for some reason even though she had put up with it a lot longer, but that could simply be attributed to the simple nature of siblings…In particular, twins.

"So why are you up anyway? Nightmares again?" asked Pietro as he sat next to Wanda.

"Ugh…" groaned Wanda as she rested the weight of her head on her arms, "I don't want to talk about it."

As obnoxious as Pietro was at times, he still had a genuine concern for his sister. The worry in his tone was quite apparent as he noticed the dark circles under Wanda's eyes. Ever since he had decided to fight along with her and the X-men, Pietro's relationship with Wanda had improved dramatically. It got to the point where they actually felt like real siblings despite their somewhat opposite nature. Even though Pietro would never openly admit it due to his cocky personality, he enjoyed having a decent relationship with his sister. It helped him feel less alone and gave off a sense of family that had always been hard to come by for him. But that still didn't change the fact that he knew what had been done to her by their father, Magneto. However, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her the horrible truth. He knew that if Wanda found out what he had been keeping from her, she would hate him more than ever and they would never be brother and sister again. For two years he had held on to these lies because in return, he got his sister back. But that didn't make him feel any less guilty over what had been done to her. Pietro always cursed his so called "Father" for putting Wanda through so much torture in the first place. He blamed him for taking away his family and leaving him all alone and bitter, but deep down the speed demon mostly blamed himself for going along with that horrible man in the first place.

"Have you talked to Father lately?" asked Wanda as she managed to lift her tired head once again.

Pietro slightly cringed at the mention of Magneto as he felt a sharp sting of bitterness towards the father that had betrayed the both of them so many times in the past.

"No…I haven't had a chance," answered Pietro, his tone much slower now.

"Haven't had a chance, or are you simply avoiding it?" questioned Mystique as she looked at the speed demon skeptically.

Pietro shot Mystique a dirty look, even though there was a certain amount of truth in her words that he couldn't deny. Looking back over at Wanda, he simply sighed as he slumped back in to his chair.

"Well, a little of both if you must know," answered Pietro as he took a large gulp of water.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Wanda.

Pietro hesitated briefly…A rare event for somebody who lived as fast as he did.

"Nothing…"

It caught Wanda's suspicions, but she was uncertain why. Pietro was still the one Magneto contacted if something went down. For a brief while, it had been Mystique instead…But since she often went off to visit Agatha and Destiny, Magneto quickly shifted back towards his son. From the speed demons point of view…He was trying to gain his trust again. However, seeing as how he had betrayed him before and done so much to hurt him…It wasn't easy. After Apocalypse, the evident change in Mystique and Magneto left Pietro torn. A part of him wanted to trust his father again…But another part continually reminded him of what had happened in the past every time he believed in him. But two years had done a lot…And uncertainty now dominated the young mutants mind as he remained torn between his twin sister and his father.

Wanda wanted to ask Pietro more about the issue of Magneto, but she was too tired now and felt that it could wait until morning. As she threw the plastic dish that she had been eating out of in the sink, her twin seemed to follow suit while Mystique remained seated, still not willing to give sleep a chance.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to try and get some shut eye," said Pietro as he threw the bottle of water in to the trashcan, "You should try too Mystique…You look like shit. When's the last time you slept anyway?"

Mystique simply groaned in exhaustion as Pietro seemed to remind her just how tired she truly was.

"I can't even remember…" answered Mystique as she turned towards the window, seeing her hallow reflection.

Pietro was about to say something else, but then Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Wanda knew that the blue shape shifter felt bad enough as it is, and any more comments about it would only make things worse. Pietro knew that Wanda had developed a fairly friendly relationship with Mystique in the past two years. It was evident because Mystique only willfully conversed with her and nobody else. He suspected that maybe it was because Wanda was the only other girl in the house, but part of it was also because she was simply an easy person to talk to when she doesn't let her emotions get out of control. He knew this because he himself enjoyed talking to her more than most of the other residents of the Brotherhood. Pietro used to talk to Lance fairly often after the Apocalypse deal, but after his relationship with Kitty went sour…He just became too irritable to be around. That, and Wanda was still his twin…No matter how different things got, that would always be so.

The Maximoff twins were about to leave Mystique alone for the night in hopes that she would somehow force herself to get some rest…But as Pietro followed his sister out of the kitchen…She suddenly froze as her gaze shifted towards the kitchen window.

"Wanda?" asked Pietro, not knowing what she was looking at. "Wanda, is something wrong?"

This caught Mystique's attention as well as she got up from her seat and saw the confused look on Wanda's face. Her gaze was locked towards the window as both Mystique and Pietro turned to see what she was looking at. Immediately, the same look of confusion came over them as well as they watched a strange event unfold in the skies outside. In the distance, large red flares were seen coming up from over the horizon and getting ominously larger with each passing second. Then, a sudden hint of understanding came over Mystique as she recognized exactly what this strange phenomenon was.

"Mystique…What the hell is…" began Wanda, but she was soon cut off in mid sentence by the blue shape-shifter.

"We have to get out of here…"

"What?!" yelled Pietro, not sure if he had heard her right just then…But then he turned to notice the deadly serious expression on Mystique's face.

The flares in the sky grew larger and the clock neared the exact hour of midnight. A deathly stillness soon gripped the three mutants as time seemed to stand still. Suddenly, a gentle rumble could be felt as the air around them grew hot with tension. Mystique seemed to understand, but Wanda and Pietro were still confused…Uncertain of the definite meaning in her urgent words. Then finally, the realization hit them…

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!! HURRY, GO!!!" yelled Mystique as she shifted in to a raven and promptly flew out the window.

Following his basic instinct, Pietro grabbed his sister and used his super speed to run them out of the house just as the clock struck midnight. Then…A deafening bang and a blinding flash shook the whole area as Mystique, Wanda, and Pietro were thrown back nearly a dozen feet into the air by the shockwave as the boarding house for the Brotherhood of Mutants exploded in a ball of fire.

Dazed and confused, the three mutants soon came to…But were quickly horrified as they saw more bombs and shells hit the already inflamed structure. They watched helplessly as their home erupted in a huge blast of flame while flares from the sky fell down upon the land and started to pelt the area around the house. The three mutants were blasted further away from the structure by the shockwaves as they looked back at their now demolished home.

"My house…" said Mystique in a dazed voice.

"NO!" yelled Wanda as she arose to her feet, "The others!! What about Todd, Freddy, and Lance?! We have to…"

"No Wanda! Don't try and…" but Pietro was soon cut off when another explosion from a bomb that hit the already burning structure.

Wanda covered her mouth to keep herself from letting out another pained scream as she thought of her friends…Who were still in the house when it erupted in flame. She shook her head in disbelief, hoping that this was all a bad dream…And she would wake up any moment. But her hope was in vain…For she knew this was real.

"No…It can't be…They're gone…" said Wanda as tears began to form in her eyes as she watched the area around the Brotherhood house transform into a smoking crater.

"This…This can't be happening!" yelled Mystique, feeling as though her world had been shattered like a bullet through a mirror.

Then, the ground around them began to rumble as a cloud of dust formed in the distance from both directions. Small stones near their feet began to vibrate and move as the cloud of dust got closer and closer to their position. The three dazed mutants felt the air around them became immersed in the stench of death as they saw figures in the growing cloud form. They appeared to be some kind of vehicles…Mainly military from the looks of it. There was everything from tanks, to armored personnel carriers, to mobile artillery convoys. There were dozens of them…Hundreds of them, as they started to surround the area.

The vast line of military machinery continued to fire brief bursts of mortar and artillery blasts on the area even though their target looked completely destroyed. But they kept on going at it, by direct orders of the field captain. Soon, as the lead vehicles drew closer towards the main area with the rest of the advancing units, the captain saw something in his binoculars and quickly radioed base.

"General Stryker…The Brotherhood house has been destroyed. But it looks like three of the freaks escaped from the blast!"

Through the static, William Stryker received the frantic message from the field captain. Using the real-time video feed from the aircraft flying over the area, he zoomed in on the front lines to get a better view. Stryker remained calm and collected as he spoke back to his subordinate.

"Can you make out the identity of the escapees?"

"Not from this distance sir! What should we do?" yelled the captain over the noise of the engine.

"Close in on them from all directions and take them down. Do NOT let them get away," replied Stryker in a subtle, yet stern tone of voice.

"Sir, yes sir!" said the captain as he switched the channel on his communicator to radio the rest of his units, "Attention all units! We have three rogue mutants that seem to have escaped the blast. By direct order of the general, we are to take them down by any means necessary! All units arm your rifles and all support vehicles, ready your machine guns!"

All throughout the vast line of military vehicles, soldiers prepared their guns and manned their armed battle stations in preparation for the encounter with the surviving mutants. Their orders were shoot to kill now…And as they drew closer to the now charred area, the figures of their three remaining targets came in to view. Each one of the soldiers readied their guns and prepared to take aim at their human targets. There were hundreds of them…And only three mutants…Already dazed from what had just happened.

Mystique, Pietro, and Wanda were quickly becoming surrounded by dozens of armed men and women in uniform. Everything had happened so fast that their minds struggled to process the world around them. But Mystique was soon able to snap herself out of it and knew that they had to get away…However, that wouldn't be easy with the army division in their way.

"Shit! It's the army! We have to get out of here!" yelled Mystique.

Her words seemed to snap Pietro and Wanda out of their daze and soon followed Mystique as she started to run off to the east end of the area where some trees and wooded areas would give them some cover. However, Wanda seemed to hesitate as she just kept looking back at the now destroyed boarding houses…Thinking of her three friends that had been inside when it was first hit.

"Wanda, come on! We have to go!" yelled Pietro as he tugged on his sister's arm.

"No!" yelled the Scarlet Witch in reply as she tried to shake herself free from her brother's grip, "We can't just leave! What about the others!? What about…"

"They're gone Wanda…There's no way they could've survived…" said Pietro with a heavy heart.

"No…We can't just…" but Wanda couldn't finish her sentence as the realization finally began to set in for both her and her brother.

"I know…But if we stay…We'll die too. Now come on Wanda! Let's go!"

Wanda just kept shaking her head, not wanting to accept it. Pietro too wished that this was all a bad dream…Nothing more than a horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. But he knew this was real…And if either of them stayed, they too would be killed at the hands of whoever was behind this heinous act.

Then, gunfire was heard in the distance and bullets began to fly near the area where Wanda and Pietro were still standing. Reacting on an impulse, Pietro grabbed his sister and used his speed to catch up with Mystique and quickly took cover with her in the wooded areas off to the side of the rubble that had once been their home. And although they didn't know it, their actions were seen from above by the high flying unmanned aerial vehicles providing reconnaissance for Stryker's men. Back in Washington in the depths of the Pentagon, the general saw this and quickly radioed his men.

"Attention bravo division…The three mutants that escaped from the blast have taken cover in the wooded areas off to the east. All small, 4 by 4 vehicles follow them and I want two groups of marine foot soldiers to provide cover. Remember, your orders are shoot to kill," said Stryker over the communications link.

"Sir, yes sir!" said the field captain as he and the rest of the division surrounded the rubble of the boarding house, "All armed humvees and jeeps, listen up! We've got three mutant targets in the woods and by direct order of the general we are to take them out! I want all capable vehicles to surround the area and I want marine groups 5 and 6 to provide cover! Cut off their escape and box them in! These freaks aren't getting away that easily!"

From that order, dozens of small off road vehicles, many armed with a 30 caliber machine gun on the top or back, sped in to the woods in search of the three mutants that had escaped the blast. Marines began to pour in to the area, each one armed with a fully loaded M-16 rifle. It definitely didn't look good for Mystique and the Maximoff twins as they continued to run through the woods in the darkness of the night trying to escape from the pursuing soldiers.

"Hurry! This way!" yelled Mystique as she saw Pietro and Wanda following close behind.

"Wait! Just where the hell are we going anyway?!" yelled Pietro in response.

"As far away from this place as possible!" answered Mystique, "There's a clearing up ahead! If we get to it, we should be able to find a path out of here!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said the speed demon as he used his speed to run out ahead of the shape-shifter.

However, they didn't get far before they were stopped by a blinding flash of headlights from an oncoming jeep. Then, over a loudspeaker, they heard a booming voice.

"FREEZE MUTANTS!"

Then, a sudden burst of gunfire erupted from the mounted machine gun on the back of the vehicle. The bullets would have surely hit…But then Wanda used her hexing powers to divert the oncoming projectiles away from them.

"Shit! We can't go that way!" said Mystique as she turned and ran off to the right of the path that she and the twins had been following, "Over here! I know another route!"

Using her powers as a quick tactic for diversion, Wanda and Pietro managed to follow Mystique back through a more rugged path that led over a small creek. But thanks to night-vision goggles, the men in the jeep never lost sight of them and radioed the field captain.

"Sir! We have the enemy on the run! And we have one of the renegades identified! It's the Scarlet Witch!"

It only took a few seconds for the captain to give a response upon hearing this new data.

"Stay on them, but switch to attack pattern B! The Scarlet Witch is a tricky little devil! And be careful of the other two!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

More headlights from other vehicles were seen in the distance of the night as the Maximoff twins followed Mystique further toward what they hoped would be an escape route. However, the armed jeeps were closing in fast and gunfire began to litter the area. The three mutants tried to keep their heads down as the speeding projectiles whizzed past them at blinding speeds. As the turned past another muddy ditch, one of the bullets grazed Mystique's arm and she let out pained grunt…But kept going.

"Mystique!" yelled Wanda, seeing the blue mutant clutch her arm.

"I'm all right!" assured the shape shifter, "Just keep going!"

Through the sting of the wound she kept running as a path soon appeared in the distance. It seemed like a faint beacon of hope for the three surviving mutants that had escaped death from the initial bombardment that destroyed their home and killed three of their friends.

"Hurry! We're almost there!" yelled Mystique.

But no sooner had she finished saying those words did a concealed jeep with its lights off make its presence known. The front lights were promptly turned on and quickly surprised the three mutants as it blocked their path. The armed vehicle was a mere 12 feet away from them as the man behind the machine gun now saw his three targets clearly in the night. The man was in a different uniform compared to the other soldiers and his clothing bore emblems that differed greatly from traditional military symbols. As he looked at Mystique, Pietro, and Wanda…A sinister grin spread across his face as he gripped the trigger of the powerful gun.

"End of the line freaks!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Wanda as her eyes began to glow.

Then, the soldier unleashed a powerful barrage of bullets upon the three mutants…But once again Wanda's powers diverted the projectiles. But as this happened…Something else began to occur in the trees behind them. Six armed marines quickly and stealthily made their way closer towards the three surviving mutants. They all had their guns pointed directly at Wanda, who was busy handling the machine gun fire from the jeep. The Scarlet Witch seemed oblivious to this as the group leader then gave the signal to prepare for the assault. However, the light from the gun battle had partially illuminated the area around them…And Pietro got a brief glimpse of the approaching Marines. Time began to slow down for the speedster as he saw them aim their guns directly at his sister. His heart began to race as he saw the look in the eyes of the soldiers…And then looked back towards his twin sister that had already been taken away from him once before. Despite all the mistakes he had made, despite all the flaws in his character, and despite all the secrets he kept from her…Pietro Maximoff sprung in to action. The men then fired their guns as Wanda remained engrossed in the firefight with the man in the jeep. Using his super speed…Pietro lunged forth as the bullets neared his sister's body and let out a loud yell.

"WANDA NO!!!"

Before the Scarlet Witch could react, she was shoved out of the way of the bullets that were meant for her…And Pietro felt an intense surge of pain as the red-hot projectiles tore through his young body. Upon seeing this Wanda let out an agonizing scream as she watched her twin fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

"PIETRO!" yelled Wanda as the horrible scene unfolded before her.

Mystique too looked back in shock as she watched the bullets tear through the young man's body. In seeing this, an uncontrollable rage was unleashed within Wanda as she looked at the callous men that had shot her brother and now turned their sights towards her.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Suddenly, the ammunition in the magazine of the guns unexpectedly exploded…Blowing all six marines and the man that had been at the machine gun on the jeep back with a powerful shockwave.

"Retreat! Fall back! Fall back!" yelled the Marines as they made their way back towards the other edge of the woods.

Using this confusion to her advantage, Mystique jumped upon the opportunity to get out of here and attacked the two drivers in the front of the jeep. Each man pulled a Glock 9 millimeter semi-automatic pistol on her, but she managed to use her skill to kick the weapons out of their hands and knock them out of the jeep. Quickly, she jumped in the driver seat and turned towards the Maximoff twins. Wanda had keeled over in shock at her brother's side as she saw the numerous bullet wounds that now littered Pietro's body. He was beginning to bleed profusely and a pool of his own blood began to form around him. It was a truly ghastly sight for Wanda as a sudden surge of fear gripped her mind…The fear of watching her twin brother die right here in this horrible place. Those bullets were meant for her…Not him. He had stepped in and saved her life…A heroic act that most people wouldn't expect of Pietro. But he had done it anyway…He had done it to make up for his past mistakes. Tears began to form in Wanda's eyes as she carefully turned her brother's still body over and gasped in horror. There were so many wounds…So many bullet holes. How could anybody survive this? But she was soon shocked when she heard Pietro's sudden gasps for air. He was still breathing…But only in short labored breaths. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and there rest of his body was eerily still…But he was still alive.

"Pietro…No," said Wanda as she looked down at her bloody brother, "Don't do this…You can't leave me. You…"

Then she heard something come from Pietro's labored breathing. It sounded like he was chocking on blood that had accumulated in his lungs, but he was still trying to say something. His words were slurred and hard to make out…But Wanda heard them clearly as Pietro struggled too tell her something.

"Magneto…Lies…Nightmares…Wanda…"

But that's as far as he got as he started coughing on his own blood again. Wanda was unsure what he meant by that…But she was too concerned with the prospect of him dying to figure them out. The Scarlet Witch felt paralyzed with everything that had just happened. Her home had been destroyed, three of her friends had been killed, and now her brother was on the verge of dying. A harsh lump formed in Wanda's throat as her mind struggled to function. Then, she was bought out of her trance by the urgent words of Mystique.

"Wanda! Come on!" yelled the shape shifter, "Bring Pietro in here! Hurry!"

The headlights of other jeeps could be heard in the distance as Wanda swallowed her despair and quickly scooped her brother up in her arms. He weighed very little as raw adrenalin rushed through her system. She quickly jumped in the back seat of the jeep and laid her brother out as his breathing became more erratic. As soon as he was secure, Mystique slammed her foot on the gas and sped out of the woods on to a secluded dirt path away from the area where the soldiers now controlled. Once they were far from the army that had invaded their home, attention was quickly diverted to Pietro's condition.

"How is he?" asked Mystique as she sped along the pathway at high speeds.

Wanda was getting hysterical as tears continued to form in her eyes. The fear of losing her twin brother was a sickening feeling that continued to grow in the pit of her stomach. She struggled to remain fully aware as she looked at Pietro's bloody body.

"Please Wanda, focus! You have to for Pietro's sake!" yelled Mystique, trying to keep Wanda from going in to shock.

The mention of Pietro's well being seemed to have jolted Wanda out of her daze…But her mind was still stick with worry over her brother and tears were still streaming down her face.

"I…I don't know…" said Wanda as she swallowed hard at the grim sight before her, "There's so much blood I…"

"Just find something to cover the wounds, apply pressure front and back, and keep his legs up," said Mystique knowing full well how to treat gunshot wounds, mainly from personal experience, "And whatever you do…Keep talking to him! Don't let him pass out or fall asleep…Or he may not wake up."

This did not raise Wanda's hopes too much as she took some cloth from the floor of the back seat and covered Pietro's wounds like Raven had instructed. But she knew that he needed more help…He wouldn't last much longer in this state.

"We have to get him to a hospital Mystique! He's dying! My brother's dying…"

The pained words came out of her in a tortured tone…But Mystique knew that the hospital option was not viable. If the army had taken their house, they probably had a great deal of control throughout the area to organize the attack. It was only logical that this control would probably extend to medical facilities as well…And taking Pietro to one of them would most likely mean certain death. He was a mutant…They all were. And not everybody was willing to help mutants. This left them with only one option…

"We can't go to the hospital Wanda…The officials there will kill him faster than the bullets," responded Mystique.

"But we have to do SOMETHING!!!" yelled Wanda, "We have get help! I am not going to just sit by and watch my brother die!!!"

"Calm down Wanda!" urged Mystique as she gave the jeep more gas, "We have only one choice…The institute. If they haven't attacked it as well…Then that's Pietro's only hope…And that's where I'm going. My children are there too…"

"If that's what we have to do to save Pietro then do it! Step on it!" yelled Wanda.

The Scarlet Witch then turned back to her brother and began speaking to him…Desperately trying to keep him from leaving her.

"Pietro…Pietro can you hear me?" said Wanda desperately as she tried to keep her brother awake, "Whatever happens don't fall asleep…Don't pass out. Just listen to me…Stay with me. Don't leave me please. Please Pietro…You're my twin…You're my brother…Don't leave me."

Pietro's time was running out. Both Mystique and Wanda knew it. It was unclear to them who were behind this heinous act, but now that matter was pushed in to the back of their minds as Wanda's thoughts remained focused on her brother. For Mystique, however, her mind was now focused mainly on Kurt and Rogue. If they had hit her…Then it was almost certain that they had hit them as well. Looking back at Pietro, she worried about the state of her children. She had been trying to make amends with them…Be a mother to them…But failed so many times because she made the wrong choices and let her emotions get the better of her. If they died…She may never get a chance to make up for her mistakes. She wanted them to forgive her…She wanted to forgive herself.

'Please be okay…' thought Mystique as her fear for Kurt and Rogue now dominated her mind, 'Please, please be okay. I'm so sorry for not being there…I'm so sorry for a lot of things. You have to be there…I have to tell you I'm sorry. Please…'

* * *

AN: Well the X-men have been hit and the Brotherhood have been hit. That leaves only one more target left…Magneto. So what do you think so far? I'm aware that some of you will hate the fact that Lance, Todd, and Freddy were killed in this along with all the others in the last chapter…But remember, this is AU! This is just a story! And I did give you all fair warning ahead of time. I know this chapter was really long, but I kind of wanted it to be in order to set the stage for future developments of the characters. I know they may seem a bit OOC, but part of their actions were based on what I noticed at the end of the episode "Ascention II." I'm sorry if some of you don't like this other side of Mystique and the Maximoff twins, but that's just kind of how the story goes. And stay tuned! It's far from over! Stryker still has Magneto targeted! See how the master of magnetism has changed in this story and prepare to see more action and suspense! Don't forget to REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think so far! Please send your feedback to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews so please send me your thoughts on my work! Well, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and until next time, I wish you all the best!

STOP!!! SCROLL DOWN!!! REVIEW!!!


	4. Stryking Magneto

**Extermination  
Chapter 4: Stryking Magneto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I begin, a quick word to the kind individuals who to the time to review!

**X00001: **Pietro's fate is still up in the air! You'll just have to read on to find out! Thanks a lot for the review!  
**Agent-G: **Always attentive to detail I see. But Pietro's healing abilitly will only go so far, so keep that in mind my friend. As for Freddy, I too know about his mutation. And keep in mind that he wasn't hit by bullets, he had multiple 1,000 pound bombs dropped right on him. And when a bomb that big explodes, it sucks all the air out of the surrounding area so even if Freddy's body could take it, the heat would do him in and he still needs to breathe so his lungs wouldn't take it. I hope this clears things up and please understand that I'm trying to stay true here, but I do make mistakes so please forgive any oversight my friend. Thank you very much for the review and I appreciate all your feedback! You rock man! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Don't worry about Scott/Jean. You know how I am with them! Just remember that this fic includes many other characters and couples as well! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate all your feedback! Peace out!  
**Xmenfan: **Thanks for you kind comments! I really appreciate them! You'll just have to wait and see about the Mystique thing, but rest assured I WILL address it! As for your questions on Jean's telepathy, it is stronger now because of her encounter, but she has better control over it. I will address what happened to her later on, but for now just know that she did encounter and survive it. Until then, the X-men and Brotherhood have other things to worry about! There's plenty of action to come! I hope you like it and thanks a lot for the feedback! Peace out!  
**Optic Red: **With you…I'm never sure Optic. But I corrected it anyway! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!  
**R: **Read closer, Wolverine was in Washington with the Professor. I'm pretty sure I said that earlier. So yes, he's alive. Thanks for the review!  
**Mark C: **I'm glad you like the deeper aspect to Wanda, Pietro, and Mystique's character. I'll go further into it later, but for now they just have to survive! Things are definitely bad and the prospects don't look very good. And as for the mansion…No, there is no way anybody could have survived that. It looks like they'll have to make due with the manpower they have now. But don't worry, there's plenty to come! Thanks a lot for the kind review my friend! I really appreciate it! You rock! Peace out!  
**Witch-uk: **Your stories are NOT rubbish! They never were! I love your stories! "The Future" and "Talia Josephine" are my favorites! Don't ever doubt the greatness of your stories! In concern to Pietro's fate, that's still in question. As for the Wandurt, it'll come soon enough! Thanks again for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
**Diaz F: **Glad your back my friend! I'm honored that you like my story thus far. And this is just the beginning! Like I've said before, this is going to be a LONG story! And to answer your question, they never did show the Hellfire Club in Evo, but I did mention it in the first chapter so assume that it exists in this story. Things are definitely going to get interesting with so much death. There will be plenty of drama along with it including multiple pairings! I hope you like what I have in store and thank you very much for your kind review! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **I'm glad this story has captured your attention thus far! This is only the beginning. Things will clear up as time goes on so don't worry…Answers will come! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it!  
**Pinkchick: **I'm glad you liked the scene with the Maximoff twins. I assure you that there's more to come with that! As for your question about Mystique and Pietro, they had to stick together and the soldiers already had them in their sights so shifting would have been useless. And keep in mind Pietro was not willing to leave his sister behind as his sacrifice shows. More will come from them so don't worry! There's plenty of suspense left! It's always an honor hearing from you! Thank you very much for your wonderful feedback and peace out my friend!  
**Lil Jean: **Sorry, but Ororo is dead in this story along with many other characters. But this is AU! I did this to tell a story and you can be certain that it's going to be a lot more complex than just death and will have many couples in it despite the situation including Scott/Jean, Kitty/Piotr, and Kurt/Wanda. Thanks for the review! I always appreciate hearing from fellow Jott forumers!

Well, that's all for now! Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

**In addition, I urge you all to go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone" in Agent-G's account! We both wrote it! We both want you all to read it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been another long, restless day for Eric Magnus Lensherr, better known as Magneto. He had returned to his mountain based lair after a hard day of information gathering over the state of the mutant world. He, and Xavier for that matter, knew that things weren't going very well for mutants throughout the world. Ever since Apocalypse, which in many ways he was responsible for, anti-mutant feelings had grown to an uncontrollable level. The world had come so close to destruction, but thanks to the efforts of Xavier's X-men and the Brotherhood as well, the ancient mutant was stopped before he could unleash his machines upon the world. And in the time leading up to that fateful battle, Magneto had foolishly attacked Apocalypse in a blind rage…Resulting in his enslavement. He didn't know exactly how long Apocalypse had controlled his mind…But it was too long. While under the influence of the ancient mutant's control, Magneto was forced to see and feel many horrible things. For both him and Mystique, it was something that was now permanently engraved in their minds. Magneto had survived World War II, the holocaust, and the horrible death of his wife…But being under Apocalypse's control was something that had a profound effect on him and the way he saw the world now.

Two years ago, Magneto thought he was a man with no emotion…He thought he was a man without feeling. He had already done so many horrible things to date. He wasn't there when a lynch mob murdered his wife, he threw his own daughter in an insane asylum even though she cried and begged him not to, and he hurt and betrayed his own son. At first, these actions meant little to an old man whose mind had been numbed with hatred…But during his enslavement, something very dramatic occurred that changed everything. For the first time in a long, long while…Eric Lensherr actually saw what he had become. He was forced to live and relive all of the sins that he had committed in working towards his plan for mutant supremacy. Over and over again, he had to watch the tears on his daughter's face as she was locked away in an insane asylum and treated like an animal. Over and over again, he watched himself neglect Pietro as he ran away after his sister was taken from him and saw how he had betrayed him later on when he was promised a part in his plans. And over and over again, he was forced to watch the pained look on his wife's face as the life drained from her body as a result of a lynch mob many years ago. But it wasn't just painful memories that he was forced to relive…Magneto was also forced to see the man he once was before his wife died. He was forced to see that he had actually once been happy…He had actually at one point shared a dream with his friend, Charles Xavier. Then, he became a monster…In many ways he had been more monstrous than Apocalypse after what he had put his loved ones through. And on that fateful day when he was released from this agonizing nightmare and saw the faces of his two children as they helped him up…He finally saw the monster that he had become…And refused to remain that way.

After his return from Apocalypse's enslavement, Magneto once again agreed on friendly terms with Mystique whom had co-founded the Brotherhood with him. She too had been greatly changed by the whole experience and could relate to Eric's feelings in many ways. Together, they helped rebuild the Brotherhood and got them back on track by providing some much needed money and getting them back in to school. While their plans for the future of mutants were still in question, for now they simply focused on helping those that they had so horribly neglected. Magneto had also tried to once again rebuild the shattered relationship he had with his two children. Wanda was still under the influence of Mastermind's memory manipulation and Pietro was still very apprehensive about trusting him again after being betrayed so many times before. It would be a long, hard journey towards being a family again…But it was something that Eric desperately wanted to do. He was sick of being a monster…He wanted to be a man again. However, the world had become so hostile that this insurmountable task was made even harder in the end.

Because the world had grown so hostile of mutants, Magneto felt that it was necessary to reform his team, the Acolytes. This was not easy…Since many of the members had left and tried to rebuild their lives after Apocalypse. However, Magneto managed to convince Gambit, Pyro, Colossus, and Sabretooth to return. Mastermind, however, could not return, for he had perished in the midst of the Phoenix incident. It was somewhat hard to get these four back on his side…However, Eric had enough influence and resources to provide decent incentives for the four men. Gambit had run in to trouble back in New Orleans and agreed to return to the Acolytes under the condition that Magneto clear his name and pay him a very generous sum of money after his term of service was up. Pryo was a wanted man back in Australia for numerous arson crimes and Magneto offered safe haven and an opportunity for permanent residence in the United States for the young pyromaniac in return for his services. Sabretooth agreed simply for money and resources that he needed in order to continue his own personal struggle against the forces of Weapon X. Colossus, however, proved to be the hardest to convince to return. Originally, Magneto had kidnapped his little sister, Illyana, in order to get him to join and after the team was first disbanded, the Russian mutant went home to rescue his sister and return to their family farm. Colossus already hated Magneto with a passion, so it took quite a bit of convincing to get him to join again…But this time, Eric offered very generous financial incentives for both him and his desperately poor family as well as protection from the Russian government that Xavier could not provide.

Since their recent reformation, the Acolytes had undergone a major shift in terms of their overall goals as a mutant team. Magneto no longer forced them to hatch diabolical plans for world domination and now primarily focused on quelling violent anti-mutant groups that had sprung up all over the world. It was a goal that the team had a greater respect for because it didn't mean hurting or killing people. It was also something more reminiscent of Xavier's more noble aspirations, which was somewhat surprising being that it was Magneto giving them these orders. While they sometimes used certain tactics that Xavier wouldn't fully condone, it was still better than the alternative. Magneto had become less a mutant tyrant and more a freedom fighter…But every day bought new challenges to the Master of Magnetism. Every day he examined and reexamined his purpose, but remained no closer to an answer now than he was the day after he was freed from Apocalypse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Lensherr walked through the corridors of his mountain base in an exhausted heap. It was almost midnight and he hadn't slept in four days. To him, sleep always bought nightmares…Nightmares about his time under Apocalypse's control. They were dreams he hated having…And memories that he desperately wanted to go away. With a tired mind and an exhausted body, he used his powers to open the metal door that led in to the lounge area for the Acolytes. As he walked in, he saw Pyro and Sabretooth fast asleep in from of the TV and Gambit causally playing a game of solitaire.

"Working late again Mags?" said Gambit casually as he saw Magneto walk through area.

"I'm used to long hours Gambit," replied Eric with a sigh, trying to hide how tired he truly was.

"Well ya know dere is such a thing as limits," remarked the Cajun mutant as he gathered up his cards and began to shuffle the deck for another came, "Even you need sleep sometimes homme. You ought to try it…You look like shit."

"Thanks for your observations…" replied Magneto in a deep monotone voice.

As much as Eric didn't like admitting it, Gambit was right in a sense. Even he had his limits when it came to sleep deprivation. Before Apocalypse, Magneto never dreamed…But afterwards, there wasn't a single night that went by when he didn't have some sort of nightmare or horrible memory flash through his mind. It was a powerful deterrent…But often not powerful enough. Tonight, he vowed to get at least a few winks of shut eye, but even something as simple as rest didn't come easy for the Master of Magnetism. As he neared his personal dwelling, he was met with the sight of Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin standing outside his door. From the looks of it, he had been waiting for him for quite a while. And given that his return was fairly recent, it was clear that he still held a bitter distaste for Magneto after what he had done to his family the first time he had recruited him.

"Can I help you with something Colossus?" asked Magneto as he stood outside his room.

"I need to talk to you about something Magneto…In private," responded Piotr in his thick Russian accent.

"Of course…"

Magneto then used his magnetic manipulating powers to open the thick, steel door to his room. It wasn't much for a man once deemed a homicidal menace, but it was more than enough for him. The room was littered with many books and personal pieces of art that he had owned. It was something that would surprise most people because of Magneto's secretive nature. But to most others, namely his team of Acolytes, it did show that he had a human side.

"So Peter my friend, what troubles you?" asked Eric as he removed his helmet.

The Russian born mutant was noticeably irked simply by standing in the presence of this man, but for that Eric could hardly blame him.

"Don't call me that Magneto…" replied Colossus sternly, "I am not your friend and never have been."

"I'm sorry…I understand your reasoning but…Please, just tell me what is it that you want to talk to me about."

The apprehensive look on Piotr's face didn't cease, but Eric had come to accept that ever since his return. After the hell he had put this man through, Magneto felt he deserved much worse. But he knew that violence truly wasn't in Colossus's nature. He never showed a true desire to harm anybody…Even when he was forced to do so based on orders given to him. The man was a great soldier, there was no question about that…But fighting is something he did only to protect those he cared about. Magneto did greatly admire this quality in him, but given all he had done to the man…It was hard to really show it.

"I came to tell you that the doctors you sent to help my mother called earlier and said that her condition was finally improving. And they expect her to make a full recovery," said Colossus as his tone grew less stern.

"Well that's good to hear," replied Eric as he finally saw some of the hatred the young man's eyes wane at the mention of his mother. "I told you that I am a man of my word…No matter how much you dislike me."

"Yes I know," replied Piotr, "But that's not what I came here to tell you. I came here because I have a request."

"What kind of request?" inquired Eric as he took a seat on one of the chairs in order to rest his tired body.

"I know my term of service to you isn't up yet…But I desperately wish to see my mother now that she is well. It would only be for three days at the most…I simply desire to be there with her to make sure she is recovering."

Upon hearing this, Magneto didn't really need to think about his response. A while back, Piotr was greatly concerned when he got word that his mother had fallen ill and wasn't expected to live through the summer. And since Siberia wasn't known for providing good health care, Colossus was forced to beg Magneto to help. Eric willingly agreed to send several very skilled doctors that he had known back in Europe hoping to gain more of the Russian mutant's trust. Colossus had been a good Acolyte since his return despite his bitter resentment. He never hid his hatred of Magneto for threatening his family, but he also never broke from their agreement. And for his loyalty, this simple request seemed more than feasible.

"I don't see any harm in that," answered Eric after a brief silence, "I'll arrange for your transport tomorrow."

"Thank you…" answered the Russian mutant.

After that, Piotr made his leave. Even though it was a generous act on Magneto's part, Colossus could never bring himself to ever truly trust him. He hadn't failed to notice the dramatic change in his demeanor in the last two years, but change or no change that didn't make up for what he had done in the past. However, Colossus tried not to focus on such things as he retired to his room that was adjacent to Magneto's. He only yearned to see his family again and be by his mother's side while she recovered. Eric's doctors had performed a miracle in saving her life and he wanted to be there to share that miracle even if it was for only a brief time. While Colossus remained restless and simply lay on his bed wide awake, Magneto tried to get some sleep as the clock now read 11:55.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the calm, dark areas surrounding Magneto's complex, a series of fighter jets neared the area in the thick blackness of the night. There were at least a dozen fully loaded military fighter planes that included F-16 fighting falcons, F/A-18 super hornets, and F-15E strike eagles. All were loaded with both air-to-ground and air-to-air armaments. Below them, a vast array of military vehicles and fully armed ground troupes surrounded the area in full stealth mode. There were at least 1,000 soldiers surrounding the complex that had once been used as a ski lodge. They all knew that inside, the Master of Magnetism himself resided. The clock neared midnight as the field commander of the division took out his communicator and established contact with the general over an encrypted frequency.

"General Stryker…This is team Alpha checking in. Our air support has just confirmed target acquisition and all ground troupes are ready to move."

Stryker, who had just finished speaking with the team over at the Brotherhood, quickly responded.

"Well done captain, the hour of attack is finally upon us. Now, patch me through to the rest of the soldiers on your team including air support…I have a brief message that I want all of them to hear."

"Sir, yes sir!" said the captain as he signaled his communications officer to comply with the general's request.

Each troop from foot soldier to fighter pilot had a communicator for instant contact with the pentagon. All signals were sent over a secure line with an encrypted signaling code. This gave Stryker peace of mind, knowing that his enemies couldn't possibly know what was going on. The element of surprise was still on his side…And he intended to keep it that way as he began to speak to all the combatants of team Alpha as they stood ready to strike outside of Magneto's complex.

"Attention all troops of team Alpha…This is general Stryker. In a matter of minutes this fine division will begin an all or nothing assault on one of the most dangerous mutants in the world. On your priority list…This man is the primary target. His name is Eric Lensherr…But we all know him as Magneto. His powers are highly dangerous and very destructive, which is why we must take him out first! Magneto once planned to annihilate all mankind simply because he feels that the world shouldn't be populated by those who he feels are inferior. Inferior? He simply gets to decide that we and all of our families should be murdered in cold blood simply because HE thinks that we're inferior?! Ladies and gentlemen of the armed forces of the United States of America and the Friends of Humanity…If ever you needed proof of the danger of the mutant race…Look no further than the madman that now resides in that humble dwelling on the mountain. This man will seek to kill us all. So we must strike him before he strikes us! Because one strike from Magneto…Is one strike too many for the innocent masses of mankind."

Stryker's inspirational words struck at the heart of every soldier both military and Friend's of Humanity alike. They served as motivation and a source of determination for the daunting task at hand. Now, every plane was locked on the structure where Magneto and his Acolytes were now resting peacefully. With every soldier in the area still listening…General William Stryker decided that it was now or never.

"The time is now 12:00…On my order…Alpha team…STRIKE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto had given up trying to sleep…Even as he tried to rest his eyes, horrible images of his enslavement with Apocalypse still dominated his mind. He decided to get up and read for a while…Something that often helped relax him when he was feeling stressed. Using his powers, Magneto retrieved his helmet and made his way over to the bookcase. Then suddenly…After taking a mere two steps…A loud, blaring alarm echoed through the whole complex.

A flashing red warning light that had been installed as a security measure was flashing brightly as confusion gripped both Magneto and the rest of his team. Colossus quickly got up and assumed his metal form while Pyro, Gambit, and Sabretooth got up in a state of uncertainty.

"What in de hell is goin' on here?!" yelled Remy over the incessant alarm.

Magneto was about to exit his room when a sudden sense of immanent dread came over him unlike anything that he had felt before or ever since…

"Something's wrong…" said Eric as he froze in place.

Then…The clock struck midnight…And a sudden, deafening explosion echoed through the area. And before Eric could even process this…A massive fireball surged through the every square inch of the area and a blinding light engulfed his body. Acting on instinct, Magneto quickly used his powers to put up a very strong magnetic shield to repel the blazing fireball and quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding flash. No sooner had one explosion rocked the area, did several others follow in quick succession as nearly a dozen precision guided bombs fell upon the area from the planes overhead. Eric strained his mind and body in an effort to repel each of them as the he suddenly felt the ceiling above him collapse. Gritting his teeth in determination, Magneto reinforced the magnetic shield around him…Diverting the collapsing debris away from him as more explosions rocked the area. Then…The blasts ceased.

Nearly collapsing from the sudden overuse of his powers, Eric Lensherr managed to open his eyes and take in the destroyed area around him. A sudden sense of shock came over him as he looked above to see that the standing structure had been wiped out completely by the explosion and now the cool night sky stood clearly over him. He began to tread through the rubble of what had once been the basement of his complex…However, now it was all one big pile of charred debris. Small fires were now burning within pockets of rubble as the Master of Magnetism tried to make sense out of what had just happened. Soon, his attention immediately shifted towards that of his comrades…And he began calling out to them.

"Pyro…Gambit…Sabretooth…Colossus?! Anybody?!" yelled Magneto in as he placed his helmet over his head once more.

There was no response to his calls as Eric limped along the rugged debris looking for survivors to this sudden and unforeseen occurrence. His traditional uniform was not torn and charred from the dust and fires that had consumed the area. Slowly, but surely…He managed to collect his thoughts as he neared the area where Gambit, Pyro, and Sabretooth had been lounging. Then…He suddenly heard a noise come from a pile or rubble behind him. Then…He heard a low, but audible voice come up from the debris.

"Uhh…"

Then, Magneto heard a few Russian obscenities muttered through the blackened pile of rocky material…And he quickly identified who it was.

"Colossus…Are you okay?" said Magneto as he used his power to lift the debris.

Piotr Rasputin then emerged in his full, metal form the rubble. Most of his clothing had been torn or burnt by the explosion…But he seemed okay as he gently rubbed his head from the throbbing pain of having a ceiling collapse on one's head. A look of great shock then fell upon him as he looked at the destroyed structure surrounding him.

"What…What the hell just happened here?" said the Russian as he looked at the destroyed structure around him.

"I'm not sure…But…" however that's as far as Magneto got as he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gunfire in the distance.

Shells and mortars began detonating in and around the area and other smaller bombs were being dropped from planes overhead. It then became clear to both men that they were under attack. Somebody had dared to strike them with all the firepower that they could muster and systematically destroyed the complex while they were still in it. In a fit of rage, Magneto used his powers to ascend from the basement floor to a hovering position around 12 feet above the surface. Still in his metal form, Colossus was levitated too. As the view in to the night became clearer, both men saw large columns of armed military vehicles in the distance. And they weren't just in front of them…They were all around them as well.

"They dare attack ME?!" said Eric in a fit of anger as he saw flashes from gunfire in the distance.

"You sound surprised…" muttered Piotr under his breath even though Magneto wasn't really paying attention and hadn't heard the Russian mutant's comment.

Then, as the vast array of military machinery closed in on the area, the field captain got a glimpse of the two surviving men. Instinctively, the captain picked up his communicator and switched to a different frequency so only he and the general could hear.

"General Stryker! We have two surviving mutants in the area!" yelled the captain over the noise of the vehicle engines.

"I can see that…Can you identify which ones they are?" replied Stryker from his Washington based control center at the Pentagon in a calm, seemingly undaunted tone.

"From the looks of it, we believe that one is Magneto and the other one may be the tin man!"

A brief silence then fell over the line as Stryker considered his options. For some reason, he was not fearful or enraged by this development. Even after the massive amount of firepower that had been concentrated on such a small area, two of the five targets survived. But Stryker neither seemed angry, nor shocked for that matter at this. Then, he came to a decision and sent his reply to the field captain.

"Captain, stop the advance and switch to special anti-magneto armaments. In addition, coordinate with the aircraft flying overhead to hit that bastard from both directions. Be sure to concentrate all firepower on Magneto and beware of his powers…They have the capability to tear each and every one of your vehicles apart. On my order, only foot soldiers are to advance now and make sure that you remind them to remove any and all traces of metal around them."

"Sir, yes sir!" replied the captain as he switched channels to an all access bandwidth that every soldier, including the pilots in the air, could hear.

"All troops listen up! Magneto and the tin man are still alive! By direct order of the general, all vehicles are to stop the advance! But all marines and special FOH forces are to keep going on foot armed only with anti-magnetic weaponry! Do NOT leave any trace of metal on your body! And in addition, all aircraft are to switch to laser guided bombs and target ONLY Magneto!"

In the skies above, the main formation of fighter jets made a quick turnaround of their previous route and began a diving descent towards Magneto's position. Invisible laser target designators from ground forces had marked Magneto as he remained in a hovering position back down below above the ruins that had once been his base of operations.

The master of magnetism was now fully prepared to unleash all of his magnetic fury upon the vast army that had dared to attack him. But both he and Colossus were surprised to see the massive mobile force stop its advance and some of the more forward positioned vehicles actually reversed their route.

"What are they doing?!" yelled Magneto, who was somewhat confused by this action.

Both he and Piotr remained in a hovering position, when suddenly…Bullets began flying by their heads. Magneto immediately tried to put up a magnetic shield, but was quickly shocked to find out that they passed through the shielding unaffected by such projectiles. Then, it quickly dawned on him why this was so.

"Lead rounds treated with plastic…" said Magneto, realizing that he wasn't just dealing with a simple anti-mutant mob hit…He was most certainly dealing with something far more complex.

"Let me guess…Completely non-conducting of electricity and magnetism?" commented Colossus over the din of noise that had engulfed the area.

"Unfortunately yes!" responded Magneto as he used some of the metal framework of the destroyed complex to form a shield around him and his only surviving comrade.

The bullets kept coming and some of them were quickly beginning to erode the charred metal that Magneto was using to guard himself from the lethal rounds. He attempted to use more of the discarded girders as a shield…But his exhaustion was quickly beginning to take a toll on his already tired body and mind. Then, from above…A single laser guided bomb from one of the F-16s flying overhead was deployed and released upon Magneto's position. However, the master of magnetism was too busy diverting the bullets to notice this development. Colossus, on the other hand, saw the faint object as it fell closer towards them with each passing second. As much as he didn't like Magneto, he had still given a promise of loyalty until his service was up. Even now as Magneto's base and complex lay in ruins, the disciplined Russian mutant took action. Armed with his superhuman strength, Colossus let out an angry grunt as he caught the 500 pound, precision guided bomb with his bare hands and heaved it over in the directions where the gunfire was coming from. Needless to say, this shocked both the soldiers and Magneto as a blinding flash engulfed the area and caused all of the soldiers to fall back. There was still some gunfire echoing in the distance…And upon recovering from the initial shock, a sudden realization came over Magneto.

This was no ordinary strike…This was coordinated. They knew where he was, they knew his weaknesses, and they knew how to avoid his keen sense of detection. He and Piotr had just survived a devastating strike against their base and the full force of a 500 pound bomb from above. There was little doubt in the old mutant's mind that there were more laser guided bombs with his name on it aimed at him and they may indeed reach their target if he stayed here. Then…Something else hit him…If they had the capacity to strike him…Then they also had the capacity to strike the Brotherhood…Where his two children resided.

"Colossus…We have to get out of here!" yelled Magneto as he immediately used his power to move both him and Colossus away from rubble of their base at high speeds.

"Wait!" yelled the Russian mutant as he tried to fight against Magneto bringing him along for the high speed magnetic ride through the night. "We have to go back! What about Gambit and Pyro and…"

"There's nothing more we can do for them Piotr…" replied Eric in a slightly monotone voice.

"NO! We can't just leave them!" argued Colossus angrily.

"If we go back…Then we'll die just like them," said Magneto as he used his powers to pick up speed and zoom away from the battle field amidst ground fire from below.

Colossus just grunted and let out an angry yell in to the night. It was grim confirmation that his comrades back at the base had perished…And there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

Just then, several F-15E and F-18 fighter jets zoomed near them and fired six sidewinder missiles at their position. However, this time Magneto managed to use his powers to deflect the oncoming projectiles and Colossus, still overcome with a sense of grief over what happened to his friends, used his strength to punch two of the missiles away with hiss bare hands. Magneto then used his powers to bring both him and Piotr higher in to the sky and into clouds where hopefully, the planes wouldn't follow them. But after the damage done my Eric's magnetic bursts and Piotr's show of uncanny strength…The planes decided to peel off their attack knowing that their brand of weapons were now useless against Magneto in this level of battle. As Colossus watched the planes fly away and head back towards the area where their base now lay in ruins, he quickly turned back to Magneto…Who was still accelerating their speed with his powers towards an unknown destination.

"Magneto…Where are we going?! The jets have retreated!" yelled Piotr as both he and Magneto picked up speed.

"I know…But if they hit us…Then they may have it other targets as well…Like the Brotherhood," said Magneto with a great sense of dread in his tone.

Colossus saw the deeply concerned expression on his face and soon realized what he meant by this.

"I have to find them Piotr…I have to find my children before those bastards find them first!" yelled Magneto as he set course for the Brotherhood. "Please…I need your help!"

It was at this point where Colossus noticed that this man was sounding less like Magneto and more like a deeply worried father. His anger had given way to anxiety over the possibility of his children being killed like the rest of their comrades back at the base. Piotr Rasputin still despised Magneto…But for the sake of the children of both the Brotherhood and the X-men for that matter, he knew he had to do what was right.

"Very well…I will help you…But I'm doing it for the children…Not you," answered the Russian mutant sternly.

"Thank you…" said Magneto gratefully, feeling as though it would be better in the end if he fought for the children…Rather than a monster like him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the rubble of Magneto's complex, the vehicles once again advanced and quickly surrounded the charred area. Dozens upon dozens of soldiers began scouring the area…Making sure that the targets that they had come to kill were truly neutralized. But in communicating with the planes overhead, the field captain was not happy to learn that the fighter jets had not been successful in taking down Magneto and were now returning to base. This left the field captain with the unpleasant task of informing the general of this development. As all gunfire ceased and the vast division of men, women, and Friends of Humanity soldiers began the long clean up, the field captain grabbed his communicator and radioed the general back in Washington.

"General Stryker…This is team Alpha. I have some bad news…Magneto and the tin man got away. I just got word from our boys in the sky that he's now speeding away from the area towards the northwest at an increasing speed."

The field captain wearily awaited the general's response…Uncertain how his superior was going to take this news. Then, after a brief moment, he got a response.

"Do not concern yourself with such failure captain…War is always full of misfortune," said William Stryker in a strangely calm tone, "But you have succeeded in other ways…We have Magneto on the run. We have taken out his base of operations and limited his ability to organize any such attack against us or other humans. Your teams work with him is done for now…You and the rest of the Alpha division are to go ahead with the clean-up phase of the main plan. And remember…It is imperative that you follow the steps that I have given you down to the last detail…Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Excellent, now proceed as planned captain…I expect a routine check in every 15 minutes and I want the primary tasks of your team to be accomplished in no more than three hours. Stryker…Out."

And with that, the general turned off his communicator. A slow grin formed across General William Stryker's face as he looked up at the large monitors in the center of the main Pentagon control room. On the high-resolution screens, over a dozen pictures graphically showed the ruins of the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood boarding house, and Magneto's mountain based complex. The three main targets that he had ordered an attack on were complete…And now each structure lay in ruin. A feeling of great accomplishment and pride soon overcame the general as he watched with eagerness and satisfaction at the destroyed structures. Beside him, his female associate, Magnum, saw this and spoke for the first time since they arrived at the Pentagon.

"William…What of Magneto and the surviving mutants? What is to be done about them?" asked the blond Russian woman as she stood beside the general with her intimidating presence.

"My dear Magnum, you need not worry about those renegade freaks…" said Stryker was a laugh, "This is only another part of the reality of war…Those pitiful excuses for opponents will not be able to hide once I set in to motion the next phase of my plan. I have somewhat been looking forward to this part. For you see…Now that we have these freaks on the run…The real fun can begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, that's it for now. Sorry all you Gambit and Pyro fans…But it doesn't look like they made it past that attack. I know…I know…Some of you will hate me for these last three chapters. But remember that this is AU! It is a story! I'm simply telling this because I wanted to do something different with the X-men. And it most certainly isn't over yet…There's still plenty of action to come! Now that the surviving mutants are on the run, there are many obstacles that they must overcome. Stay tuned…Four X-men are still alive, Pietro is still fighting for his life, Magneto and Colossus survived, and William Stryker is still holding all the cards. The aftermath of the attacks is next, and you won't want to miss it! Thank you all very much for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Well, that's all for now! Thanks again and best wishes to you all!

HOLD IT! GO DOWN! REVIEW!


	5. Chaos

**Extermination  
Chapter 5: Chaos**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick word to my lovely reviewers!

**Eileen Blazer: **Sorry about Remy, but I'm sorry to say that he's dead in this story because of Stryker. But so is Rogue so at least you won't have to worry about them hooking up with anybody else. But there will be plenty of more action to come! I'm really sorry that you're upset, but remember that this is an AU! Thank you very much for reading my story anyway. It really means a lot to me! Thank you very much for your review! I hope you continue to read my story and I apologize again for Remy.  
**Agent-G: **Don't worry about Xavier my friend! He will come in later on. But keep in mind that all of this is happening in the dead of night, so the Professor and Logan are probably asleep. But a lot is happening all at once, so forgive me if I can't cover it all right now. But I promise Xavier and Logan will come in! Thank you very much for your review my friend! I really appreciate it and I always enjoy hearing from you! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like anybody else survived the attacks. And I promise that this is only the beginning! There's plenty of high emotion to come! You'll see how each group handles themselves as the story progresses. Thank you very much for your reviews! I really appreciate them all! I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **I'm glad you like how I wrote Magneto. I wanted to bring out the human side of him that was inspired by the final episode in the scene where he is observed helping the new recruits. And as for Stryker's actions, you'll just have to wait and see what happens with him. The guy is a wildcard to say the least, but I'll go into that much later! And as for Logan and the Professor, you'll find out what happens to them too! Thanks a lot for the review! I always appreciate them! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **Sorry, but Remy is gone. Scott and Jean are still alive, but nobody is safe from Stryker at this point! This is only the beginning! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks a lot for the feedback! I always appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Hey my friend! I'm sorry if you didn't like the death scenes, but I'm glad that the deaths from the Brotherhood partially made up for it. But this is AU and I'm afraid that this was necessary for me to tell the story I wanted to tell. That's all I'm trying to do here…Tell a story. And Jedi would be a big help at this point, but I guess it's a little too late now. As for the odds against everybody, unfortunately you're right about that. It does seem rather hopeless…But don't fret my friend! The best and worst is yet to come! I hope you feel better my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Don't worry, there's plenty to come my friend! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Mmm…Pringles. I mean uh…Thanks for the review! I appreciate it my friend!  
**Wen1: **There will be Jott in this story my friend, but it will be supplemented by many other events so don't worry! Thanks a lot for the review! I always enjoy hearing from you! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Magneto is now angry, that you can be sure of. But keep in mind he has other concerns than anger at the moment, like his kids. Stryker's actions shouldn't surprise you, but he's a bit different in this world. Remember, this is the Evo universe. You'll learn more about him in time, but for now there are a lot of obstacles before the survivors! Thanks a lot for the review! I really appreciate it! Peace out my friend!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! I really appreciate your kind feedback! Now, on with the story! Enjoy!

**One more thing, I highly recommend that you all go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone," by Agent-G and me. It's under his account so check it out!**

* * *

"They're dead…They're all dead…"

Those words echoed through the air of a destroyed area deep in the countryside of Westchester, New York. It was the dreariest of nights for the surviving students of the now destroyed Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. In the span of only a few seconds…Their world had come crashing down as bombs, bullets, and mortars fell upon and completely destroyed their home. Of all the residents that had been in the school at the time, only Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde made it out. It was a truly devastating event…One that was now permanently engraved within their minds.

Upon escaping the initial blast, the four surviving X-men took cover in the woods off to the western part of the institute grounds. They were forced to stay silent and out of sight as hundreds of soldiers descended upon the rubble of the institute. Many of the troops present began sifting through the massive amounts of debris left by the explosions while others took pictures surveying the area. Planes and helicopters soon appeared overhead as well, bringing in specialized troupes for certain tasks. The four young mutants could only watch as events unfolded around them. Jean Grey, who had been greatly affected by sensing so much death through her psychic powers, spent the better part of the time crying her heart out in the arms of her boyfriend, Scott Summers as he repeatedly tried to console her. However, even the strong leader couldn't fight his tears as he felt her pain through the psychic link that they shared and mourned the loss of so many close friends that had been like a family to him. Kitty was almost completely unmoving since she and the others watched the institute explode. She was in too great of shock to do or say anything, but the tears in her eyes gave away the intense feelings of remorse that she was experiencing. Kurt had spent the better part of a half hour around his friends, trying to process what had just happened. He soon took it upon himself to find out what the soldiers were doing and began using his agility to observe their actions…But what he saw truly shocked him.

Using his teleportation powers, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner appeared atop a rather large tree that was shielded with leaves to allow him cover from being sighted. He struggled to get a good view of what was happening as he watched a large number of troops gather around the central debris caused by the explosions. It was truly a ghastly sight, seeing the ruins of his home in such a twisted, mangled heap of rubble. He almost didn't want to look at it, but his gaze remained fixed on the grizzly sight and would not be torn away. Staying as silent and concealed as he possibly could, Kurt began to listen to some of the words being said by the soldiers as they sifted through the rubble.

"Any luck yet?" said one of the higher ranking soldiers as a small group of infantry used shovels to dig through the charred remains.

"Not yet sir!"

What they were looking for, Kurt didn't know…But something told him that he wouldn't like it when he found out. And in the end…It wasn't at all far from the truth.

"Hey captain! I think blue team found something!" said one of the soldiers.

"Good job soldier, I'll be right there! Let me just get the stuff!"

Kurt watched as the captain, who was wearing a strangely different uniform compared to the others, made his way over to the sight. Then, Kurt let out a gasp as he saw what the soldiers had found.

"Mien Gott…"

Kurt had to cover his mouth to keep himself from yelling as he saw at least two dozen soldiers carry out several large, blue body bags from the rubble…Some stained with charred blood. The horror of such a sight nearly caused Kurt to vomit as he watched the soldiers lay the bags out in a row along the grass. He couldn't take seeing this anymore…It was too hard for him to watch. Kurt shut his eyes and immediately tried to forget what he had just seen…But that was all too impossible at this point. Quickly, he teleported back to the area where Scott, Jean, and Kitty were. The German mutant was unsurprised to see that they hadn't moved much since he left. Kurt soon found himself sink to the ground against the tree as he let his tears out over what he had just seen.

"There's no vay…That anyone else could have survived, ja?" said Kurt in a deep monotone voice.

Jean just shook her head as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"No…There isn't…"

She leaned in closer to Scott's warmth as she let out another heart wrenching sob. Scott too seemed deeply hurt by all of this and now looked lost in thought…Contemplating their situation now. Then, Kitty finally spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"But why?!" sobbed Kitty, "Why did this happen? Who would do something like this?"

Kurt couldn't answer that as he simply buried his face in his hands, unable to forget the painful images of the last hour. Scott looked over at his younger friends and felt his head sink, knowing that there was nothing that anybody could do now to reverse what had happened.

"I don't know Kitty," answered Scott in a deep, distraught voice, "But…We're going to find out…And we're going to survive."

* * *

Applause broke out as images of the successful attack on the X-men, the Brotherhood, and Magneto blared on the main computer screens for all to see. A triumphant smile fell upon General William Stryker's face as many American men and women in uniform lauded him for his actions. Their praise only fueled the general's authority and prestige as he gratefully accepted their sentiment.

"Thank you…Thank you everybody both military and Friend's of Humanity alike," said Stryker over the applause.

Some of the officers had broken out the champaign bottles and were celebrating their triumph. In the eyes of William Stryker, it was exactly what he had planned for. Two years of hard work had led up to this moment. After countless resources and hundreds of man hours, he was finally reaping the rewards that he had worked so hard for. He then walked up the back stairways with Magnum by his side so he could look down at his grateful subordinates. As the applause finally died down, he began to speak.

"This is truly a great day…For it marks a new beginning for humanity," said Stryker as others continued to applaud, "Everything is happening exactly as I had foreseen…And you all have done a terrific job aiding me in accomplishing this task."

"Hail General Stryker!" yelled one of the officers as he held up his wine glass.

"Hail General Stryker!" yelled the rest of the crew present as another round of applause broke out.

The smile on the general's face only got bigger as the men and women around him kept on praising him…Almost as if he was a king rather than a general. But he wasn't done with his speech just yet…There was still more to say.

"Thank you…You're all too kind. But we mustn't forget…Our job is not done yet. Magneto is still at large, seven out of the many dozens of targets are still out there, and we have one more side operation that has yet to begin. The mission is still not complete…It will only be deemed a success when EVERY dangerous mutant on our list is slain. And I will not lie to you my soldiers, this task will not be easy. But rest assured…The hard part is now over!"

Another round of applause broke out upon hearing the general say these last few words. Stryker seemed to revel in the euphoria of the moment as the people before him now stood under his complete control. The omnipotent feeling of superhuman status now echoed in Stryker's mind as he prepared to put the next part of the plan in to action.

"We fought together and we triumphed my fellow soldiers. Humanity has never been so united against one common enemy before…An enemy that has the capability to destroy the whole world as we know it. But we have taken the first steps towards neutralizing this treat. Mutants are now without their base and without their leaders. We have severed the proverbial head…And now it is up to us to make sure that the body bleeds to death. So my fellow soldiers…Let us begin the next phase of Operation Extermination!"

* * *

The back roads of the countryside were bumpy and rugged, but there was no other way to go for Mystique, Wanda, and the severely wounded Pietro. They had been driving now for nearly ten minutes…But it seemed like forever to the three occupants of the vehicle as the shape shifter stepped on the acceleration, pushing the stolen military jeep to its limits.

This whole night had been a grave shock to the three mutants of the Brotherhood. It only took a single fraction of a second for their entire world to come crashing down as they narrowly escaped the complete and utter destruction of their home. While they made it out, their friends did not. Lance, Freddy, and Todd were fast asleep in their beds as bombs fell from the sky and bullets filled the air around them. They only hoped that none of them had suffered through any pain…And that they had died peacefully in their sleep. But this was not a whole lot of consolation for the three survivors. They had been forced to flee the area in a daring escape attempt that left Pietro with many bullet wounds as he was now fighting for his life. Mystique had also suffered a small wound from a bullet that had grazed her arm, but the pain didn't seem to register then or now for that matter as he mind was not totally focused on the well being of her two children, Kurt and Rogue, who were at the Xavier Institute. She had already been devastated upon finding out that Agatha and Destiny were also slain in the crossfire as she saw a group of soldiers carry out three body bags from a limo that had been pulled off to the side of he road. She had seen this as she drove along the back roads and it only worsened the prospects of finding her children alive and well. She had already lost her home and two very good friends…She didn't want to lose her family as well.

"Pietro…Pietro come on! Stay with me! Don't fall asleep!" begged Wanda with tears in her eyes as she remained focused on her dying twin brother.

Wanda watched as Pietro struggled to keep his eyes open and kept on choking every time he tried to breathe. Blood was beginning to seep into his lungs, for the damage that all the deadly bullets did was quite severe. Any ordinary man would have most certainly perished by now…But thanks to Pietro's speedy body chemistry, he was kept alive…And in a great deal of agony. Wanda winced at her brother's pain and tried not to stare at the agonizing expression on his face. But even though he was suffering a great deal…He kept trying to tell Wanda something.

"Wan…Da…"

"Don't try to talk Pietro…" said Wanda as she kept her hands over the blanket that was covering Pietro's extensive wounds along his torso.

"No…I…"

But that's all the speed demon got out before another coughing fit caused blood to seep out of his mouth. Wanda's hands were now covered with her twin brother's blood…And the smell of his wounds hung thick in the air. Nothing was worse than smelling the blood of her dying twin as Wanda kept trying to stop the bleeding.

"Mystique!!!" yelled Wanda as Pietro threatened to slip into unconsciousness again, "I think he's getting worse! I can't stop the bleeding!"

Mystique heard Pietro let out another round of coughs as he desperately struggled to breathe. She could tell that the speed demon was fighting hard to stay alive…But he was also fighting hard to say something even though it was only causing him more pain. They were nearing the institute…But it looked as thought Pietro wouldn't last much longer. Not wanting to see any more death than she already had, Mystique was forced to improvise once again.

"Damn…The bleeding must be internal and the bullets must still be in him. Quickly, lift his chin to allow for easier airflow in to his lungs!" ordered Mystique, "We're almost there! But he may not last much longer…"

"NO! Don't say that!" yelled Wanda as she lifted her twin brother's chin and heard him start gasping for air, "I won't let him die! He can't die! He's my brother…He…"

"Wanda calm down!" said Mystique trying to keep the Scarlet Witch from losing control of her emotions, which given the nature of her powers was a bad mix, "You won't help him by becoming hysterical!"

Wanda Maximoff swallowed the lump in her throat that was forming as she looked back down at her dying twin. The blanket that she had used to cover his wounds was now soaked in his blood and the color was quickly draining from his already pale skin. She wanted to believe that this was just a nightmare…She wanted to think that this was just a dream that she would wake up from at any moment. But the smell, the sound, the sight, and lingering presence of death made everything all too real for her to handle. Wanda tried to fight her sobs as she kept wiping the blood way from her brother's face, but that was all but impossible at this point…For time was running out for her brother. It didn't help at all that the bullets that had hit him were originally meant for her. She felt as though she should be laying here like this…Not him. But Pietro hadn't allowed that. For all his self-centered arrogance and cocky personality…He still had some humility within him…And he still loved his sister even after everything that had happened. However, Pietro's time was quickly dwindling with each passing second. The red-hot bullets that had passed through his body were doing their damage. And if the institute had been hit just like them…Then there was pretty much no hope for Pietro Maximoff.

* * *

The balmy streets of the big city of New York were somewhat peaceful in the late hours of the night as the hour of midnight came and went. While certain parts of the city never slept, others were eerily quiet in the darkness of the night. Few stars shinned through the thick cloud cover overhead as the world went on as usual…Unaware of the events that had transpired back in Westchester and the mountains. However, in a small, isolated, improvised section of the city where much of the streets were now quiet…A large cluster of unmarked dump trucks surrounded a seemingly, unimportant certain section of the road. The contents of the trucks were covered by thick covers as the motors of the vehicles went silent and the men inside began to make their way out.

All seemed calm on the surface as the drivers and occupants of the group stepped out in to the street and began to unload the contents of the trucks. Most men were dressed in military uniform while others were in city worker outfits. With the quickness and efficiency of a military strike, the soldiers sealed off the area in case any curious locals decided to make an unexpected visit. Most of the buildings in this area were abandoned and some were scheduled for demolition. The soldiers and workers proceeded to set up central bases in some of the buildings while garrisoning others to keep a close eye on the situation that was taking shape below. As the level of activity continued to increase, one of the men in an elaborate uniform flaunting the letters FOH picked up a communicator and switched to an encrypted frequency.

"General Stryker…This is team Nighthawk checking in."

Over the line and spanning the distance between the site and Washington, the voice of William Styrker soon responded.

"Excellent captain…You're right on schedule. Have you cordoned off the area?"

"Affirmative sir…We're ready to deploy upon receiving your command!" replied the officer as large groups of his men began to gather around two specific trucks.

"I would expect nothing less," answered Stryker as he looked at a computer screen back at the Pentagon detailing the operation that the Nighthawk division was scheduled to undertake, "Now…Proceed with the plan as I have already instructed. Use all utility access to seal off every portion of the sewers in and around the area. And if some areas can't be sealed, send armed guards to make sure that NOTHING escapes."

"Sir, it will be done, sir," answered the officer.

"Captian, there is one more thing that I must say before you and your men go ahead with your task…" added Stryker, "Make sure that they are careful with that gas that I provided you. While it is not at all toxic to humans…It is quite expensive and very difficult to synthesize. You and your men have all the gas that we could produce…So make sure that it doesn't go to waste."

"Sir! It will be done, sir!"

And with that, the officer went back to work while Stryker continued to oversee the operation from Washington. Some groups of soldiers were still celebrating the success against the other three targets, while others remained preoccupied with Stryker's tasks. Gradually, all men and women in uniform were returning to their posts and continuing the search for the mutants that had escaped the attacks. However, the general didn't seem worried in the slightest. If anything…He actually seemed excited.

"Mutants think they can hide in the sewers or evade their fate in the shadows…" mused Stryker as he double checked all the procedures that his city based division was undergoing, "But their own foolish mentality will be their undoing…Once they get a taste of the 'surprise' that I have in store for them."

Back up in the streets of New York, a large group of soldiers began unloading several dozen metal drums from two of the dump trucks that had been used to transport them in to the area. The ominous black drums bore the universal symbol of toxicity and had the emblems of the Friends of Humanity. In several other dump trucks, large mechanical apparatuses were unloaded off of ramps and wheeled over towards sewer holes where a large, rubber hose was placed over the opening. The men and women of the division worked quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb those that dwelled below them. Drum after drum was loaded in to the machines, that resembled giant air compressors until each and every container was loaded in to the devices and ready for use. Upon the engineers giving the captain a thumbs up, he picked up his communicator and switched to a different channel.

"All guard units, check in…"

"This is guard group one at the north end checking in!" replied a voice over the line.

"Guard group two at the south end, checking in!"

"Guard group three at the west end, checking in!"

"Guard group four at the east end, checking in! Ain't no freaks gonna get past us!"

"Good! Keep your positions…We're about ready to deploy," said the officer as he switched channels once again, "Reconnaissance teams, check in! Are all the Morlocks still in the area?"

"Sir, we have finished our final scan. And we can confirm that all targeted mutants are now confined to the sealed area. They all seem to be unaware of our presence," answered the soldier on the other end.

"Then we best move fast before the element of surprise is lost," said the captain as he switched back to the channel linking him to the engineers, "Attention all units…Prepare the pumps and wait for the final command. Remember…We may not get a second chance with this one. Freaks like the Morlocks are a tricky bunch."

Activity around the area soon attained a level of great anticipation as they awaited the final order from the general. All soldiers and troops were taking every possible precaution as the monitored all the activities of the sleeping Morlocks below them. The engineers near the devices then began to work at a more accelerated pace as the worked the intricate controls on the devices. They knew that the noise from starting the machines might make it risky to turn them on, so they now stood waiting for the general's orders to begin the final deployment of the deadly gas.

"General Stryker," said the field captain into his communicator, "The pumps are now ready and the guard patrol is in position. We just need confirmation from you before we turn the machines on. Do you wish to deploy?"

Upon saying this, it didn't take long for the captain to get his response from William Stryker.

"On my order…Deploy."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Then, with one hand signal…The field captain ordered the engineers to turn on the pumps. Each operator of the large, elaborate devices didn't waste time as they quickly activated the motors that drove the components. Each soldier watching then stood silent as their orders had directed them and only the noise of the motors and the alternating sounds of the pumping apparatus could be heard. Then, shortly after the machines started…The deadly gas that was contained within the drums began to pour into the sewers.

In the lower levels of the city sewer system in what had once been a primary utility control hub, nearly two dozen mutant refugees slept soundly as the late hours of the night settled upon them. Life was never easy for the Morlocks. The surface world feared and hated them because of their inhuman appearance and unnatural powers. At first there weren't many of them and they were all living in the sewers of Bayville. But as the number of mutants began to swell, the membership of the subterranean dwelling Morlocks grew and they were all forced to relocate in New York City were it was easier to hide and the sewer systems were more vast. It was not a pleasant place to live in the slightest, for it was dirty, dingy, and smelly. However, it was the only place out there for them where they could hide from those whom would hurt them.

All seemed quiet as one of the leading members, Evan Danials, tossed and turned in his sleep. Evan was a former X-man and had since become somewhat of a guardian to the Morlocks even as their numbers grew. His appearance was dominated by an elaborate shell of bone-like plates that covered his body and had sharp, jagged spikes coming out of them. It was for this reason he went by the nickname, Spyke. Sleeping on the dirty ground of the sewers was never pleasant, but on this night in particular Evan was more restless than usual. He kept tossing and turning as the others slept soundly around him. Then…As he finally felt himself start to nod off…He heard a strange noise coming from the surface.

The noise was hard to hear and sounded quite unlike anything that he was used to hearing after living in the sewers for so long. Feeling curious, Evan got up to check it out. He was quiet so that he wouldn't wake the rest of the Morlocks as he walked down one of the paths leading to an opening. He took the time to adjust some of the covers on several young children that had recently joined the group who were somewhat traumatized by the hate that forced them down here. It pained Evan to see innocent children go through something like that, but he did the best he could in helping them cope. However, he tried to push that thought out of his mind as his focus shifted back towards his investigation of the strange sound. As he made his way down the narrow tunnel, he found that the further he walked the more clear the noise became. To him, it sounded like diesel engines, but a lot more powerful.

"Engines? Who in the hell would run a bunch of diesel engines at this time of night in this part of the city?" said Evan aloud as he curiosity grew.

He was about 12 feet from the manhole…When suddenly, a mysterious invisible gas filled the air and the young mutant keeled over in a massive coughing fit. He suddenly felt his eyes began to water and dry out and he tried to cover his mouth from whatever was causing this. However, this did no good, for the gas seemed to seep into his skin as well. Blood started coming out of his mouth, nose, and even his ears as he felt an intense constriction on his lungs. Every muscle in his body soon began to feel as if it was on fire as Evan Danials soon lost his balance and was unable to stand upright. His eyes soon became bloodshot as he kept bleeding through the opening in his face. His mind was starting to panic when suddenly it dawned upon him…

"Poison…"

Fearing for the rest of his Morlock friends Evan tried to get up and make his way back down the corridor to warn everybody, but his legs were in too much agony and his body was beginning to fail him. He began to feel light-headed as he felt himself become all the more dizzy and disoriented. He kept on coughing and he was unable to get air in to his lungs, which felt as though they were filling up with blood. Evan was on the verge of complete asphyxiation…When he suddenly he sensed two new presences beside him that appeared to come from the other end of the corridor. His eyes were too blood shot, his face was now completely covered with blood, and he was now on his hands and knees in a fit of intense pain as he tried to look up to the shadowy figures.

"Please…Help," said Evan as he felt his vocal chords burn within his throat.

The two men, both wearing unique military uniforms with Friend's of Humanity logos on them simply looked at each other and let out a sickening laugh. The gas continued to pour in to the confined sewers as Evan Danials felt the world around him spinning fast and becoming black with darkness. The soldiers seemed to take a sick pleasure in watching this young man suffer as they both now stood before him and grinned as they both took out a couple of 9 millimeter pistols.

"I got your medicine, freak…Right here…"

BANG! A dozen shots then rang out from the guns of the man as they emptied their clips of ammo into the head of Evan Danials…Killing him instantly. Neither man was affected by the gas…Only the mutants felt its effects. Evan tried to warn everybody about the impending poison…But from the complications of such a situation, it seemed as thought that would not have made a difference.

Back in the area where all the Morlocks slept, many of them were suddenly jolted awake as a horrible bout of coughing soon overtook every one of them in a sudden instant of pain. Many of the children, teenagers, and young adults quickly keeled over as they started bleeding through their mouth, nose, and ears. Screams of agony soon echoed through the sewers as some tried to get up and run away, only to have their bodies fail them. Coughing soon turned into choking…And choking soon turned in to asphyxiation…And asphyxiation soon turned in to death. None of the Friends of Humanity soldiers seemed affected by their echoing cries…In fact, they seemed to relish in it as the agonizing please of the Morlocks went unanswered.

"Help us…"

"Please…Poison…"

"No…Somebody…"

For an agonizing ten minutes, the Morlocks suffered a horrible death as each on of them soon succumbed to the gas. And as the cries from the depths of the sewers finally fell in to a deathly silence…The field captain on the surface picked up his communicator and radioed the general.

"General Stryker sir…We got em all this time!"

* * *

Mystique was finally able to turn the jeep that she was driving off the bumpy back roads that she had used to evade the pursuit of the military and now drove only normal paved roads as they neared the institute. The smoother roads benefited the wounded Pietro Maximoff, who was still lying in a bloody heap in the back with his twin sister, Wanda, by his side. With smoother roads, the many bullet wounds that the young man had suffered were less likely to tear and cause more bleeding…Which is what they desperately wanted to avoid if Pietro was to survive.

"Mystique, are we close?" asked Wanda anxiously as she kept trying to keep her brother awake and breathing.

"Yes…It should be coming up ahead!" answered Mystique as she turned another corner and sped up a steep hill, "We should be able to see it right after…"

But then, Mystique suddenly stopped in mid sentence as the jeep cleared the hill and the institute came into full view. A sudden feeling of dread then came over both her and Wanda as they saw a large column of smoke rise up from where the mansion once stood. A sinking feeling in the stomach of Raven Darkholm soon grew as her thoughts drifted back towards her children.

"Oh my god…No. Kurt…Rogue…" dreaded Mystique in a barely audible voice as they drove closer towards the institute grounds.

"This…This can't be happening!" said Wanda as she looked back down at her dying brother as his prospects for survival suddenly took a dramatic plunge.

It was all gone…Completely destroyed. A large group of military vehicles and soldiers crowded around the charred remains of the former school for mutants…Sifting through debris and examining the area. Mystique quickly turned the jeep off of the road and towards the west end of the wooded areas off to the side of the institute. The surrounding walls were all but destroyed by the vehicles that had rolled through them and the openings provided a way to drive closer to the structure. Mystique had to see if her kids were okay…But Wanda on the other hand, didn't want to linger.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Wanda, "The mansion is destroyed! We have to go someplace else!"

"There is no place else Wanda…This was it," said Mystique in a dazed tone as she drove over fragments of stone and brick, making her way on to institute grounds.

"NO! This is not it! We have to do something! We have to get Pietro to a hospital!"

"You know they won't help him Wanda…" said Mystique, whose focus no longer seemed to be on anything else other than her children.

"You don't know that!" bellowed the Scarlet Witch in response.

"Believe me Wanda…I know," mused Mystique as she the sheer devastation of the destroyed mansion grew larger as they got closer to it, "Even if we did get him there…They wouldn't help him. He's a mutant Wanda…A hospital will just report him to the military or they'll find out. And when they do…"

"I don't care! I'll risk it! I'll protect him from anybody who tries to hurt him! I'll make them help him! We just…"

But then, Wanda's words of desperation were suddenly cut off when Mystique stopped the jeep near a dead end blocked by trees and turned off the engine. The blue shape shifter then proceeded to jump out of the driver's seat and prepare to make her way closer to the mansion on foot.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Wanda, confused by her actions.

"I have to find my kids!" said Mystique in a desperate tone, "You see if you can find any survivors…They might be able to help Pietro."

"But…" however Wanda wasn't allowed to respond as Mystique quickly used her agility to scale some of the large trees and make her way from branch to branch towards the institute ruins.

Wanda suddenly heard Pietro go into convulsions as if the air was being forced out of his lungs. A feeling of great dread then came over her as she watched his face twitch in agony. He looked as though he was in so much pain…And there seemed little that she could do about it.

"Oh God no…Pietro don't give up on me!" begged Wanda as she picked him up in her arms, "We'll get some help…I promise. Just don't pass out! Don't die…Please don't die…"

The sheer adrenalin rushing through her system made it feel as though Pietro weighed nothing. Wanda Maximoff had no idea where to go or even if anybody had managed to survive the attack…But she had to try even as her tired body threatened to give way to complete and utter exhaustion.

"Help me! Somebody! Anybody…Help me…"

Wanda was now begging for a miracle…For there seemed to be nobody out there…Nobody was listening to her pleas. She looked back down at her wounded brother and began to feel more tears welling up in her eyes. Her mind was telling her that there was little time left for her twin…And he was going to die right here in her arms. She didn't want that to happen…She couldn't let that happen. Wanda refused to give in to such hopelessness…She refused to let her brother die. Now, she could only hope that somebody would find and help them soon…Or else all would be lost for her twin.

The tall trees that led through the woods provided keen coverage for Mystique as she made her way closer to the mansion. In the distance, she could hear helicopters hovering in and around the area and a great jumbled mass of voices from the soldiers echoed through the air. The engines of the heavily armed machinery remained vigilant through the night and the presence of danger still lingered throughout the area. However, this did little to dissuade the shape shifter as she moved in closer to get a better view of the devastated mansion. Finally, she found herself perched on a rather large branch overlooking what had once been the southwestern side of the estate. It was now a smoking crater of ruins…The whole mansion was nothing more than a twisted and burnt mass of rubble now. Raven's hopes of finding her kids were quickly starting to falter, but she never once considered leaving. She had to find out…She had to know once and for all if the children that she had done so much to hurt were all right.

Then suddenly…She saw something strange out near the front of the mansion. Using her agility, she leaped across several branches until she was in full view of the front end of the mansion ruins from the side. Then she saw it…A terrifying sight that filled her with an awful feeling of dread unlike anything that she had felt before.

"Oh my God…" said Mystique as a look of sheer horror fell upon her face.

All along the front yard of the institute…Lines of body bags littered the ground. There were so many…Over a dozen from the looks of it. Some of them had charred blood stained on the outsides…Some of them were partially open. When she managed to catch a glimpse of one of the bodies inside…She almost vomited. It was the body of a young boy with blond hair that was now completely stained with blood. Half of his face had been blown off and the blackened bone could be seen from her view. It was the dead body of young Bobby Drake…And he wasn't the only one. There were so many others…Many of which she couldn't see. It was an awful sight…A sight that permanently engraved itself in Mystique's mind as she watched with unbridled terror at the dead bodies lying on the ground before her. Then, she saw something come up over the hill in the distance and quickly made out the faint voices.

"Well…I think this is the last one we could find," said one of the men to his comrade as they made their way to the end of the line of body bags that was closet to where Mystique was perched in the distance.

There were two men. Each of them wore a strange looking uniform with emblems that did not seem standard for the United States military. Each of them was carrying an end of an open body bag that was still smoking from the inside. Mystique couldn't make out the body just yet…But she suddenly sensed a horrible feeling of foreboding swell within her as every muscle in her body tensed at what she may find out.

"So which freak is this one?" asked the other soldier as they prepared to set the bag down.

"Not sure just yet…But according to the captain, we still have four freaks missing from the rubble," answered the other soldier.

"Damn! That many?! There are already too much of these freaks as it is!"

"No kidding…Well, as soon as we're done with em there won't be!"

"Amen to that brother!"

Then, the men proceeded to open the body bag up wider to inspect the remains inside. Unknown to them, Mystique was watching in the distance atop the trees holding her breath for what she was about to see. Then…The view became clear…And massive surge of uninhibited agony soon came over the soul of Raven Darkholm. The body…Was that of her daughter, Rogue. She could tell…The distinctive white streak in her hair was still visible, only now part of it was covered in dried blood. The majority of her body was still smoldering from the flames that had engulfed it. Her left arm was burnt all the way down to the bone and her pale skin was completely covered in charred flesh. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open with a small hint of dried blood trailing down from it. Gaping wounds dominated her face and the majority of her torso…And she was unmoving. But the soldiers weren't done yet…

"Is she dead?" said one of the soldiers.

"Only one way to be sure…"

Then, the other soldier proceeded to take out his small, semi-automatic Uzi sub machine gun and fired several rounds into the head of the already dead body of the young woman. But he didn't stop there…He went up and down the whole row of bodies…Shooting at the heads of what had once been the students and teachers of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. A sick, paralyzing feeling came over Mystique as she watched the heartless soldier further desecrate the dead bodies. Then, when he came back to Rogue…He emptied the rest of the clip into her head. It was then that it finally came crashing down upon Raven Darkholm. Her daughter…The daughter she had tried to win back…Was dead.

"No…Rogue…" said Mystique in a hoarse tone as she watched the dead body that had once been her daughter.

* * *

AN: Man, things don't look good for the survivors. Sorry to all you Rogue fans out there…I know that the last part was really depressing for you all, but please understand that I DON'T hate Rogue, the Morlocks, or any other of the characters for that matter. I don't like to bash any characters in my writing…So please don't take it the wrong way. But Rogue, and a lot of other characters for that matter are now dead in this story. But this is AU! This is only a story! Oh, and before I go any further, there is no Graydon Creed in this universe. They never mentioned him at all in the Evo universe, so I'm not going to complicate things more in this one. Kurt and Rogue are Mystique's only children. Just thought I should clear that up! I'm sorry if some of you don't like all the death that I've put in this fic, but it's just something that I wanted to do. There will be a whole lot more to this fic in the future. Stay tuned! Pietro's life is still hanging in the balance, Magneto and Piotr are still out there, and don't forget about the four surviving X-men! Also, Professor Xavier and Wolverine will make their appearance eventually so don't worry…This fic has a lot more to come! So what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Send your reviews to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! I'm open to all reviews, but if you have to flame…Please be considerate. Well, that's it for now! Thanks a bunch for reading! Until next time, best wishes to you all!

HEY! LEAVING SO SOON? REVIEW!!!


	6. On The Brink

**Extermination  
Chapter 6: On The Brink**

****

* * *

You all know the drill! Before the chapter starts, a quick word to my wonderful reviewers!

**Agent-G: **Sorry if this fic isn't to your liking at the moment. I had originally thought about spacing out the attacks over a period of time, but I felt that somewhat took away from the action and drama. But with the possible exception of Pietro, the death is done for the most part. And this fic won't just circle around death, there will be other events and scenes focused on drama and growth in dealing with such trauma. If it's too depressing, I don't blame you for stopping. I thank you for all your feedback thus far and I appreciate all your wonderful work my friend! Peace out!  
**Elieen Blazer: **I'm glad you caught that Nazi parallel because that partially inspired this fic. Sorry about Rogue and Remy, but hopefully they'll find peace in the afterlife together while their friends work to avenge them! As for Pietro, his fate is still something I'm debating. But it will be clear soon enough! As for the Morlocks, I got that idea from the massacre in the comics and just adapted it to Evolution. As for the reaction, you'll just have to wait and see! I promise you that more will come! There's plenty of action left for the survivors! Thank you very much for the kind review! I always appreciate them and I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Todd Fan: **Somebody new, sweet! I'm honored that you think I have talent! That really means a lot to me! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Miss Myxztipik: **Shocking no? Don't worry, it's not over yet! Not by a long shot! Thanks a bunch for the review! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **I think the end of the last chapter pretty much says it all for Rogue. As for Stryker, that's still waits to be seen. They've got to survive first! Thanks for the review!  
**X00001: **I know, it doesn't look good. But this is far from over! This is just the beginning! Thanks for the review!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I know it's sad, but thank you for reading it! I know you probably hate Stryker and the FOH now, but I don't blame you. They really have done something truly unspeakable. As for Wanda, you'll just have to wait and see! I have big plans for her! And as for Logan, read back and remember that he wasn't in the mansion, he was in Washington with Xavier. Thanks a lot for reviewing! I always enjoy hearing from you!  
**Wen1: **Yes, I guess it could be classified as genocide. But that doesn't seem to bother Stryker. And it's worse for Jean because she actually felt all the death. But don't expect for it to turn her into the Phoenix. I'll explain it later, but for now they just have to survive! Thanks a bunch for the nice review! I always enjoy hearing from you my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Glad to hear from you again! It's always a pleasure! I know a lot has happened in a short period of time. Stryker works fast. But this is only the beginning my friend. There's a lot more drama, angst, and action to come! I'm glad I have your attention with this story! It really means a lot that you say I have talent because I have really thought long and hard about this story and I have been pouring a lot of effort into it because of its projected length. There will be plenty of things left to happen in this story. There will be scenes with personal growth, romance, and coping on the part of those who survived. It's a truly traumatic experience and there are just so many things to write about. Thank you very much for your kind, inspiring words. They will surely help me as I continue this long, epic story! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Thanks for the review fellow former! I'm glad you've liked it thus far! I hope you like where I take it and thanks again for the feedback! Peace out!  
**Fireinu: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **I know the Morlocks' death was terrible, but it just goes to show how cruel Stryker is. And with so few mutants left, don't think it will be easy for any of them. As for Pietro, I'm still debating his fate. You'll just have to read to find out! Thanks a lot for the review! I always love hearing from you! You rock! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Nobody is safe from Stryker's grasp my friend. Not even the Morlocks. As for Kurt and Kitty, sorry my friend but I have other plans for them in this story. I know it's not what you want, but the story is going down somewhat different paths than that. The road is going to be down one I've never traversed before, so expect the unexpected my friend. This is just the beginning. There's plenty more to come. Thanks as always for your kind review! I always love reading them and peace out old friend!  
**Witch-uk: **I'm still debating Pietro's fate, so stay tuned to see what happens to him! And don't worry, this isn't the end of Magneto's emotional rollercoaster! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **I know the last scene was bloody, but unfortunately that's the nature of war. And that's Stryker's cruelty all the way. There's a lot left to happen in this story so don't worry! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Sentoris: **Hey! Nice to hear from you again! Sorry about exams, I know how bad they can be. I'm glad that I saved your favorite characters, but it's not over for them yet. They still have many obstacles in their way. And don't worry about Jott! I will have some here and there! Thanks for the review! I enjoy long reviews so don't be afraid my friend! I always love hearing from you! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's all for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! I always appreciate your kind words! Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**One last thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

Raven Darkholm had just witnessed something she thought she never would…She had just seen two heartless soldiers unveil the mutilated body that had once been her daughter, Rogue. They had exposed to her the charred remains of what had once been a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her…Only now, that life had been brutally and wrongfully cut short. Mystique was not an overly emotional woman by nature to say the least…She had always been one to lock away every emotion she felt with the exception of bitterness and anger. But when she saw the dead body of her daughter laying in a body bag…An overwhelming surge of emotion swept over her mind and soul unlike anything she had ever felt before. And it wasn't long before she felt a massive wave of tears form in her eyes.

"Oh God…Oh God…No. Rogue…" said Mystique as she felt herself begin to sob uncontrollably.

Raven was now doing something that she hadn't done in a very long time…She was crying. The decades of pent up emotion and numbed feelings had finally given way…And the feeling of sheer agony over having so many barriers within her mind burst was almost too much for her system to handle. In her fit of agony…She lost her balance and fell from the branch of the tree that she was on when she saw the horrible scene before her. Her rag body fell and hit several branches along the way as she soon crashed upon the ground, still crying from emotional cataclysm that she had just suffered. Her nose was now bleeding…The bullet wound on her arm was now festering…But she didn't care. She hadn't the strength to bring herself up once again…For she could not see any reason to do so. Two years ago…She finally began to see things clearly…She finally began to overcome her anger and bitterness from the past. Mystique had finally known the mistakes that she had made…And she was at last willing to correct them. Now…None of that mattered. For all her attempts to win back her children, she had just scarred them too much with her bitterness. There were so many things that she wanted to tell them…So many things that she wanted to repent for. Now, she'll never get that chance…Rogue was dead now. And for all she knew…So was Kurt.

"Why? Why them…Why my children and not me?" cried Mystique softly, "I never got to…I never told them I…I…"

However, the fury of emotion was too much for her to handle as she felt unable to finish those words as she broke down in another wave of sobs. Mystique had never felt so awful before in her life…She was alone now. The horrible sins that she had committed could never be atoned for now. There was little else left to live for now and Mystique knew that. She kept on crying her heart out in to the soft earth beneath her.

Then, not far from where Mystique was on the ground…A silent 'bamf' echoed through the night. Mystique hadn't heard it…For she was too lost in her own world of pain to notice. However, her agonizing sobs were quickly discovered as Kurt Wagner appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mien Gott…" muttered the blue mutant as he took in the sight before him.

Kurt, Scott, and Kitty had been scouting the area in shifts while they all took turns comforting the distraught Jean…Who was still trying to recover from the pain and shock of feeling so many friends and loved ones die inside her head. Although Scott didn't like to leave her side…He knew he had to see for himself if anybody else could have survived. Unfortunately…Jean's grim words were only confirmed by the horrible sights of their destroyed home and the body bags containing their dead friends. Kurt had returned upon hearing a noise from the area while Jean, Scott, and Kitty contemplated on what to do next. Needless to say…He was completely shocked to find Mystique lying face down on the ground. And if his senses were not deceiving him…He could swear that she was crying.

"Mystique?" said Kurt as he wearily approached her.

Suddenly, a newfound strength forced Raven Darkholm to raise her head and meet the gaze of the new presence before her. Kurt's weariness over approaching her soon gave way once he saw the blood dripping from her nose and the stains of incessant tears falling along her face. He had not seen her in two years since that fateful day in Egypt…And in looking into her yellow eyes, Kurt felt as if she was looking at an entirely different person. Mystique felt her heart rate go up as all her intense feelings came to ahead. She didn't know if she was looking at a ghost that had come to haunt her…She didn't know if this was just a figment of her imagination. But slowly…She felt her strength return to her as her biological son knelt down before her.

"Kurt? Is that you? Are you real?" said Mystique as she nearly choked on her own words.

The apparent strain in her voice was unlike anything Kurt had ever heard from her before. Ever since he had known Mystique, she had always been one to hide every bit of her emotions behind an impenetrable barrier from within her head. Even after he learned that she was his real mother, she kept all of her emotions dormant. But now…In hearing her words…He actually heard emotion…Real emotion from the woman that had once dropped him into a river all those years ago.

Mystique slowly raised her hand to touch the soft fur on his face…As if she was trying to confirm that this wasn't a mere illusion or some figment of her imagination. Upon feeling her soft touch…Kurt gently lowered stroked the side of her face, feeling the wet tears that she was weeping.

"I'm here Mother…I'm real," said Kurt gently.

Mystique kept crying as Kurt helped her up from her position on the ground…And soon, they found themselves in a tight embrace. For the first time in his life…Kurt felt an honest feeling of maternal love from this woman that had once been an enemy to him and his friends. He almost cried as well as he heard his mother weep into his soft fur. Like him, she was in a great deal of pain. It hurt to know that everything that they held dear was now destroyed…But there still remained one thing that hadn't been tainted by this most horrible of events and they were experiencing it at this very moment. As they reluctantly parted…Mystique finally managed to speak despite the overwhelming feelings that continued to paralyze her.

"Rogue's dead…" said Raven in a hoarse tone.

"Ja…I know," said Kurt solemnly.

This caused Mystique to shut her eyes in an effort to stop herself from breaking down again…But it did little to stop the tears.

"After all this time…After everything I've done…She's gone," sobbed Mystique, still unable to fully cope with such pain.

"I know…I…I vish that there vas something…Anything I could do, but…" Kurt soon started choking on his own words.

The young mutant didn't know what to say to his mother now as she sat before him in an overwhelming state of agony. She had just lost her only daughter to a bunch of heartless soldiers. He had just lost his only sister as well. There was nothing either of them could say or do to bring her back. They never even got to say goodbye to her. It was almost too hard and too sad to even think about. As Kurt's gaze drifted back towards the field where the rows of body bags lay, he winced…And he knew he had to get out of here.

"Come on mother…Come back with me to the others. Maybe ve can help…" said Kurt as he looked back in to his mother's tear stained eyes.

"There's nothing anyone can do now Kurt…" said Mystique, as she rested her weakened body up against a tree, "Nothing can undo this…Nothing will bring Rogue back…Nothing will bring either your home, or my home for that matter, back."

"But still…Let me and the others that survived help you!" urged Kurt.

Mystique then opened her eyes and looked at the face of her son that she had done so much to hurt. She had to fight the urge to break down and cry once more…As the longing look in his eyes only made her feel more worthless as a mother and a person.

"I don't deserve any help Kurt…Not after what I've done," said Mystique, full of remorse, "It's because of me that…That you and Rogue have felt so much pain in your lives. I can't ever hope to repent for what I've done…I don't deserve anyone's help…I don't even deserve to live!!!"

"Don't say that!" yelled Kurt in response, "Please!"

A brief moment of silence soon fell over them as the look in Kurt's eyes continued to beg her to come with him. Part of Mystique ached to go with him and be by his side like any mother should…But another part of her urged her to keep away, for she had hurt him enough in his short life. Kurt seemed to sense this as he gently cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eye once more.

"Please Mystique…" said Kurt as his eyes began to water once again, "I just lost my sister…I don't want to lose my mother as well."

Those final words seemed to make the difference…For the tears in her son's eyes seemed to fend off all the unwavering emotion that was forcing Mystique into a deep rut of sorrow. Slowly, she took her son's hand and gripped it firmly…As if she was trying to prevent him from being taken away from her in the same way that Rogue had. Mystique finally felt the tears begin to subside as she felt her grip on her only living flesh.

"Are you sure…That you're willing to take someone who's hurt you so much before in the past?"

"That's in the past…I'm talking about the present," answered Kurt softly as he continued to gently squeeze the hand of his mother, "This time…I can safely say that I am certain."

There were a lot of things that she had to repent for…There were a lot of things that she wanted to say to Kurt…Things that she would never get a chance to say to Rogue. But now she had a chance to do what she should have done years ago. She swallowed hard…Unsure if she was making the right choice or not…But now that Mystique had made it, she knew that there would be no going back.

"Okay son…Let's go."

* * *

Kurt had been gone a bit longer than he said he would. Scott, Jean, and Kitty were still at the same secluded spot in the forest where they had held up in for a little over a half hour now. Their furry friend had gone to make one last sweep…Always trying to stay hopeful that somebody else may have survived. However, deep down they knew that there was no more hope left for those who had been inside at the time. They were the only ones that made it out…Four out of over a dozen friends and family. The Professor and Logan were in Washington DC now…But they were out of psychic range and there remained the anxious notion that if they hit here, they may have already gotten to them as well.

"Kurt's been gone for too long…" said Scott as he, Jean, and Kitty remained huddled under a large tree.

"You don't think…" began Kitty, but she was soon quickly cut off by Jean.

"No Kitty! Don't even consider that possibility," said Jean, not wanting to think about losing anymore friends, "I'll summon him."

But before Jean could call out to Kurt psychically, a sudden rustling in the trees off to the side of their position drew their attention. At first, the three mutants thought that it may be soldiers or marines, so they began to prepare themselves for battle. But this vigilance was quickly lost upon them when they heard the desperate cries echo through the trees.

"Anybody there?! Please…Help me!"

Then, out of the trees, the source of the voice was suddenly revealed to the surviving X-men. It was none other than a completely, utterly exhausted Wanda Maximoff carrying the bloody body of her twin brother in her arms.

"Wanda?" said Kitty in shock, who was most definitely surprised to see Wanda out here in such a state.

The Scarlet Witch was on the verge of collapsing as precious seconds ticked away. She had hoped to find more than what she was looking at before her. There were only three of them…And each one of them had looks on their faces that bore little resemblance to the X-men that she had known and fought against in the past. They all looked just as sad, scarred, and traumatized as she did. However, they seemed to be the only ones around now…And if they couldn't help Pietro, then all would be lost for him.

"Please…You have…To help…My brother," said Wanda, completely out of breath from her exhausting run.

It was then that Scott, Jean, and Kitty got a full glimpse of the wounded Pietro Maximoff. Much of his body was now stained with blood and there were weak signs of breathing. It was a grizzly sight to behold even if he had once been a bitter enemy over two years ago before Apocalypse.

Wanda then suddenly fell to her knees as she felt herself weakened from the overexertion that she put on her body.

"Oh man…Here, lay him down," said Scott as he and Jean both quickly rushed to her side as Wanda reluctantly let go.

"Can…Can you help him?" asked Wanda desperately, not knowing if she was already too late.

"We can try," replied Jean as she looked over his wounds, "I'm training to become a doctor…I guess I'd better put my knowledge to the test."

Jean quickly felt for a pulse and listened for signs of breathing. Pietro's body chemistry due to his speed powers made this hard, but she was still able to detect weak signs of life from within the young man.

"Oh god…What happened? Did they hit your home too?" asked Kitty as Scott and Jean continued to try and help Pietro.

"Yes…" said Wanda weakly with a nod, "Only me, Pietro, and Mystique made it out alive…Todd, Freddy, and Lance were…They were still in the house when the bombs started going off."

Wanda soon became choked up at the mention of her lost friends and Kitty soon felt a new sense of shock upon learning this. To know that they weren't the only ones attacked made her feel even more dread…Which confirmed all of their suspicions that this wasn't some random assault…Instead, it was a well planned, well executed blow to all of them. Upon hearing about the Brotherhood members that didn't make it, Kitty felt her eyes tear up once more. Even though the three of them had been bitter enemies in the past…They still didn't deserve such treatment or such brutality. And even though it was hard to get past how things ended between them, Kitty felt a sinking feeling in the back of her mind knowing that Lance was now dead. He had been her first boyfriend and her first serious relationship…And even though it didn't work very well in the long run, that didn't erase the time that they had together.

"I'm sorry Wanda…" said Kitty after a brief silence as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The Scarlet Witch tried not to think about her lost friends at this most horrible of times. However, that proved to be hard now, for the memory was too fresh in her mind to forget. Now, she could only focus on the state of her dying brother as everything around them seemed to be falling apart.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Wanda anxiously as she knelt down to get a closer view at what they were doing.

"I don't know yet…" said Jean with uncertainty, "Do you know how many times he's been shot?"

It was a harsh question to ask and an even harsher question to answer…But if it was vital for them to know, Wanda forced herself to trust the hands of the two older mutants before her. Even though it was somewhat strange having two opposing sides help each other…The given situation, however, proved to be the deciding factor and the mere notion of witnessing more death seemed unbearable to any of them.

"I…I'm not sure…At least nine or…Maybe ten times," answered Wanda, as she choked on her own words, "He…He shoved me out of the way when…When a group of soldiers snuck up behind me. He…He saved me and…"

Wanda couldn't finish her words…For the mention of the horrible moment when she watched her brother fall in a bloody heap was still a painful scar within her mind. For a brief moment, she almost felt herself relive the whole ordeal…Feeling Pietro push her out of harms way only to take so many bullets that were supposed to hit her. This horrible recollection was almost too great for the young woman to handle as her fears got the best of her and she felt her powers start to simmer from within her mind and body.

"You have to help him! He can't die! I can't lose my brother!" yelled Wanda as she started to get hysterical.

"Wanda, please…Calm down," urged Jean, noticing that her eyes were starting to glow, "We'll do all we can…I promise. But you have to stay calm…You won't be doing Pietro any good by losing control."

This seemed to do the trick as Wanda's eyes stopped glowing and she collapsed against the tree and started to feel more tears form within her eyes. She could see the grim prospects of her brother's chances just by reading the expression on Scott and Jean's face. The fragile hope within her mind was quickly fading the closer Pietro came to death. There seemed little that could be done now…Other than to wait and hope. Then, as Scott and Jean continued to try and clean some of the wounds and check for infection, a sudden 'bamf' was heard in the trees near them. It was Kurt, for he had returned…Along with Mystique.

"Kurt, I need your help! Wanda brought Pietro here and he's been…" but Scott soon stopped cold in his tracks as he looked up to see that Kurt wasn't alone, "Mystique!"

Instinctively, Scott raised his hands to his glasses upon sighting Mystique…However, Kurt was quick to jump in front of his mother and dissuade him from attacking.

"Vait, Scott!" yelled Kurt quickly as he urged his friend to back down, "Don't vorry…She's okay now. She's vith Vanda and Pietro."

"Are you sure Kurt? You know what happens every time we trust her."

Scott's hands were still on his glasses, but Mystique soon stepped forward. She could hardly blame the man for his actions…Being as how she had once tried to kill him by leaving him to die in a desert in Mexico. But she didn't want to fight…She didn't have the strength. Her mind was still devastated from what had happened to Rogue and her exhaustion only added to this.

"Cyclops…Nothing would make me happier than for you to put me out of my misery once and for all…I know I deserve it," conceded Mystique in a monotone voice, "But my home was destroyed in the same way your home was. My friends were killed in the same way that yours were. I don't want to fight you…I don't want to fight any of you. I know I don't deserve it, but please give me a chance. It may not be much…But this time I mean it."

Scott then turned to Jean, who had an uncertain look on her face. She too seemed somewhat apprehensive, and so did Kitty for that matter. Mystique's words seemed sincere…But they had been fooled before. Being a shape shifter, Mystique was always prone to trickery and deceit so it was somewhat difficult to believe in her. However, Kurt seemed to stand by her and Wanda seemed to trust her. But still…There remained a bit of uncertainty among the surviving X-men.

'What do you think Jean…Should we believe her?' asked Scott through their psychic link.

'I don't know Scott…With Mystique, I never know,' answered Jean.

'Can you sense anything?'

Jean tried for a brief moment, but didn't get much. Her mind was too tired and her energy was already sapped from lack of rest and the earlier pain of feeling all of her friends die.

'I…I can't be certain,' sent Jean with uncertainty, 'Her mind is a jumbled mess. But it's different than before…I can't sense anything other than pain…And hurt from within.'

Scott contemplated this information briefly as he looked back into the eyes of the blue mutant. His expression was hid by his ever present ruby-quartz glasses…But through the young man's tinted vision…He noticed something that he had failed to see before. He took a closer look…There were strange marks along the side of Mystique's face. There was also a distinct smell coming from her that Scott also took note of. Then…It suddenly dawned on him…She had been crying. The angry, bitter Mystique that had been such a powerful foe…Had been crying. Scott knew the signs…He was definitely no stranger to them. Mystique may have been a master of covering up mental scars…But she was most certainly not a pro when it came to hiding her emotional scars. It was strange…But to Scott, she looked like a completely different person now. He was now feeling as though this was the first time that they had met. It had been over two years since any of them had seen her. But Scott couldn't help but ask himself, what could have happened during those two years? He knew that Jean, Kurt, and Kitty still saw him as the leader of the X-men…But right now he really didn't feel like much of a leader now that his home was gone and his friends were dead. In thinking about this, he actually felt like he could empathize with Mystique. He felt as though he could understand…And through this, the decision became clear. After a brief moment, Scott then proceeded to stand up and took a closer look into Mystique's eyes.

'What do you see Scott?' asked Jean, knowing that he had sensed something that she hadn't, 'Should we trust her? Is there any reason to believe her?'

Scott simply sent his girlfriend one word in response.

'Rogue…'

Then, a gentle hint of understanding came over the young telepath as she quickly ascertained what Scott meant by that.

'Oh…Okay. I see now…I understand,' said Jean as she went back to tending to Pietro.

Scott then turned back to the shape shifter, who was still waiting for the final verdict.

"Okay…I believe you," said Scott to Mystique.

Mystique actually looked somewhat shocked by the lack of apprehension from Cyclops. She hadn't expected him to change so quickly and give her a chance after everything that she had done to him and the others.

"You believe me? Just like that?" asked Mystique somewhat bewildered, "Why?"

"Why not?" answered Scott.

They were almost humored by the shock in her voice…For it was clear that she hadn't expected such a response. Jean also seemed to sense her confusion towards their acceptance. The mental shielding that Mystique had used to shut her out in the past had never been this weak before. The once powerful shields had now eroded away as if they had been shattered like glass. Whatever force had done this to the once bitter and enraged shape shifter had to have been quite severe. Either way, Mystique seemed somewhat grateful that her presence hadn't sparked another fight that would just lead to more suffering.

Mystique was silent as both Scott and Jean turned their attention back towards Pietro. But as they went back to tending to his wounds, Kurt managed to get one last word in to Scott after giving making the decision to trust Mystique.

"Thank you…Mien friend," said Kurt.

Scott managed to smile in acknowledgement of his gesture. Mystique seemed to pick up on this and made a decision of her own.

"What can I do to help?" asked the shape shifter.

"Do you know anything about medicine?" asked Jean as she looked up to meet the eyes of the blue mutant.

"Yes…A little," replied Mystique.

"Good…That's enough for this situation," said Jean, not liking the dwindling prospects for Pietro's injuries.

"What are his chances?"

"Not good…" said Jean with a sigh.

Wanda felt her heart sink upon hearing Jean say those words as more tears began to form in her eyes. Now, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Mystique crowded around her dying brother trying to keep him breathing and stop the profuse flow of blood coming from the wounds. She couldn't be certain as to what they were doing…But she didn't have the strength to process such information at this point anymore. Her spirits were now the lowest that they had ever been. She feared that she would lose her brother forever because he saved her. Losing her sibling was too great a horror to bear for her. However, despite all of Wanda's isolation…Kurt Wagner noticed the pain she was in and couldn't help but sympathize. She was worried about losing her brother…And he had just lost his sister. Knowing that there was nothing more that he could do to help the others with Pietro, Kurt turned to Wanda in an effort to help them both get through their darkest hour.

"Vanda…Are you going to be okay? Were you hurt at all?" asked Kurt as he carefully made his way over to the distraught girl as she sat up against the tree.

Wanda then looked up at the blue, fuzzy mutant standing before her. She had only met Kurt Wagner a few times in the past. One time, she fought against him with the Brotherhood. On another occasion, she had helped him by giving him the statue of Mystique and offering the services of Agatha during the coming of Apocalypse. In the time after the big battle with Apocalypse, Mystique had ended up telling her a lot about Kurt and Rogue since they became friends. She would always describe them as the children that she had lost forever…Yet they had turned into such wonderful young people. That was all that the Scarlet Witch had to go on as Kurt sat next to her with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"No…I'm fine. What do you care?" said Wanda bitterly as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I care…" answered Kurt simply, not at all surprised by her response.

"What does it matter?" scoffed Wanda, "My brother's dying…And it's all my fault."

"Vhat? Vhy do you say that?" said Kurt, intent on listening.

Wanda let out another round of sobs the whole horrible image once again played out in her mind.

"Those bullets were meant for me…" said Wanda as her tone became more full of sorrow, "I…He shoved me out of the way. Those soldiers…They were aiming at me. I should be the one laying there…Not him. I should be the one dying…Not him. I…"

Her words soon devolved in to heart wrenching sobs as Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He must really love you if he was willing to do such a thing in order to save you."

That got Wanda to cry even more as she thought about what her brother had done for her. For all their fighting…For all their disagreements and differences…He still loved her like any brother should and was willing to sacrifice a lot in order to save her. Now, that sacrifice may end up costing him his life…And Wanda didn't know if she could handle the guilt.

"He can't die…I can't lose him," sobbed Wanda as she looked back at her brother as the others struggled to keep him alive, "I can't live with this…I can't live knowing that he died because of me."

"Vanda, vould you rather have him go through what you are feeling right now? Vould you rather have him feel the pain that you're feeling right now?" said Kurt in response, hoping to get her to understand why Pietro did what he did.

"No…But…" Wanda couldn't finish her words as her buried her face in her hands.

Kurt moved in closer to her and felt his already broken heart shatter even more. He too began to shed tears as he watched the young woman cry her heart out at prospect of losing her sibling. It must have been a lot harder for her because she and Pietro were twins…Their lives were somewhat connected in a sense. Kurt knew that he could never fully understand the twin relationship that they had…But he could understand the sibling relationship.

"Shh…It's okay Wanda. I understand how you feel…" said Kurt softly as he let her cry, "Believe me…I know the kind of pain that you're going through."

"How…How could you know?" sniffed Wanda as she managed to look back into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt paused for a moment as the expression on his face turned to one of great sorrow. His head quickly sank as he remembered what had happened on this most horrible of nights.

"My home was destroyed too…" said Kurt in a deep tone as the horrible image of dead bodies flashed before his mind's eye, "Many good friends died tonight…Friends that I considered like family…The only family I've ever really felt a part of."

Wanda watched the expression on Kurt's face turn to one of great pain as he mentioned his dead sister's name. Her tears finally began to cease as she listened to Kurt struggle to get out the words that he was trying to speak, for they were something of great strain for him to even think about now. The events that took Rogue away from him were so recent and still fresh in his mind…Making it all the more painful for him to recall.

"I'm sorry…" said Wanda, now feeling guilty that she had forced Kurt to remember something so horrible.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Vanda. I just…I vanted you to know that you're not alone…That and…"

Now Kurt was the one who felt his emotions start to take over. In seeing him struggle so much with what had happened and having his home destroyed much in the same way her home was, Wanda began to believe Kurt when he said that he understood her. In many ways, it was worse for him because there was nothing more that could be done.

"I saw the bodies…" said Kurt as he started choking on his words, "I saw the look on their faces when they…And they're…They're gone now…Gone forever.."

He couldn't fight it anymore as he let his emotions get the best of him. Now, instead of him comforting Wanda, it was her turn to comfort him. She leaned against him and took his shivering hand and held it softly. She felt somewhat better now that she knew that she wasn't alone. It was hard dealing with the loss of her friends and her home…But Kurt was dealing with the same things, if not more. Wanda found a great deal of compassion from him when he forced himself to relive the horrors of his sister's death in an effort to show her that he understood. But Wanda still struggled to fully grasp why Kurt had done such a thing for her…A messed up, ill-tempered girl who used to be an enemy. However, she tried not to think about such things as they both simply leaned on each other for support in this darkest of times.

"I'm so sorry Kurt…" said Wanda to the tearful young man, which managed to help calm him, for it was the first time that she had called him by his real name.

Back with Pietro, Jean and the others were beginning to get frustrated with Pietro's wounds. There were just too many of them…And they couldn't get the bullets out of him without risking a major infection that even his speedy body chemistry couldn't heal from. Treating him on the dirty ground in the forest wasn't helping very much. In fact, it was a miracle that he had survived to this point. But time was quickly running out for the speed demon and it was growing all the more hopeless with each passing second.

"This doesn't look good," said Jean, using as much of her limited medical training as her mind would allow, "We have to get him proper medical treatment soon, otherwise he won't last much longer out here."

"But how? The medical bays were destroyed!" said Kitty, not liking the prospect of seeing even more death.

"I don't know!" said Jean as she rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"Well there has to be something!" said Mystique, not liking the prospects that they were giving Pietro, "What about the Professor? Was he in the mansion at the time?"

"No…He's in Washington with Logan," replied Jean, "He's out of psychic range for me to contact him. But if they've hit us both, then they probably already got to him as well…"

It was not an easy thing to think about, but given the situation that now hung over the group it was not at all impossible. However, everything was hopeless enough and thinking about something like that only made things worse…And that couldn't happen if they were to survive.

"No…We can't assume that he's been hit…" said Scott vehemently, "He has Logan with him…Even if they do try, he's got protection…So we must find a way to get out of here and contact him!"

"But how?" said Kitty, not seeing how it could be done.

"What about the underground facilities? Doesn't Xavier have some kind of shelter for occasions like this?" asked Mystique.

"No…We thought of that already," answered Jean, "But they were hit too. Whoever organized this attack knew a lot in order to pull this off. They knew exactly when, where, and how to hit us all."

"Jean's right…" said Scott as they continued to go through their limited options, "This isn't some blind assault by a local mutant hate group…This is too well organized and too perfectly executed. So we must all think of our enemy, whoever it may be, as crazy, but not stupid."

"Great…So what's left for us to do?" said Mystique in a frustrated tone.

They all looked back down at the dying Pietro. The color was quickly draining from his face and all signs of life were fading fast. Then, their gaze shifted over towards Wanda, who was having the hardest time trying to cope with this awful situation. The chances of for her brother were not good…And if they didn't think of something soon, he would be dead just like all the others. Wanda quickly saw their disposition and began to fear the worst. Immediately, she sprang up from where she was sitting in an emotional fury with Kurt right behind her, trying to stop her from losing control.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the Scarlet Witch, "Why have you stopped?!"

Her eyes began to glow an ominous purple color as she approached the tired group of mutants that had been trying to help Pietro. Kurt held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder and trying to dissuade her from going any further…But that did little to calm her fiery emotions from within.

"I'm sorry Wanda," said Jean as she tried to speak in a calm tone, "But there's nothing more that we can do for him out here. We don't have the tools or the resources to save him…I'm sorry."

"So get him somewhere you can help him! There has to be someplace! Because if he dies I'll…"

The branches on the trees began to rustle and a powerful wind began to form around them as Wanda Maximoff's powers began to boil from within as her emotional state began to worsen with each passing second. Then, Kurt finally stepped in.

"Vanda! Stop!" yelled Kurt as he kept her from going any further, "Ve'll find a way to save him…He von't die…I promise."

"How can you be sure of that!?" said Wanda as she turned towards Kurt with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ve'll think of something…Von't ve?" said Kurt as he turned back towards his friends, who by all accounts looked fresh out of ideas.

A heavy silence soon fell over the group of mutants as they considered their next course of action. Nothing seemed viable at this point…For they were trapped in the woods with an entire army standing in their way. One of them was dying fast and they knew that they couldn't remain here forever. Never-the-less, both the remnants of the X-men and the Brotherhood tried to think of something. The noises of military activity echoed through the air as the powerful military division that had destroyed the mansion walked triumphantly over the decimated area. Bitterness over the destruction of their home and remorse for the death of their friends and family hung strong…But they couldn't give in to such emotion of they were to survive this ordeal and help Pietro. Then suddenly…A new idea came to Scott as he listened to the noises echo through the air.

"Wait a minute…The X-jet!" exclaimed Scott.

"What?" said Jean in confusion, "Scott, they hit that part of the mansion too. There's no way that the hanger could have survived."

"No! You don't understand…The Professor, Logan, Beast, and I were working on a new layer of shielding for the underground hanger that would double as a detection cloak from sentinels," explained Scott, "The old layer of shielding was probably destroyed, but the new layer might have remained intact long enough to protect the hanger."

"And how do you know that the military didn't already plan for taking care of such shielding?" asked Mystique, skeptical of his words.

"Because we just finished it a few days ago," answered Scott, "It's our only hope! The Blackbird can get us out of here, and it also has a complete array of medical supplies in the back!"

This was all that Wanda needed to hear in order for her to accept this plan.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" yelled Wanda, "Let's hurry up and get Pietro down there!"

"We will…We just have to check and see if I'm right," said Scott, "Kurt, can you teleport down there?"

"Yes…But if it is destroyed like the rest of the mansion…It may be somewhat risky," answered Kurt.

This seemed to invoke a worried look on Mystique's face as Kurt mentioned the risk involved. It was clear now that she was adamant about keeping her only son now that Rogue was gone. However, before she could say anything, Kurt got a brief glimpse of Wanda and the tears of hope that had formed in her eyes. Not wanting to see anybody else lose a sibling, Kurt made his decision.

"Kurt…" began Mystique, but she was unable to finish as her son made it clear that he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to prevent further suffering.

"Don't vorry Mother…I'll be fine," assured Kurt as he prepared to teleport.

Then suddenly…A loud booming voice startled the group as a bright, shining light from above then flashed over them from the sky. The rustling of the ground and movement of the trees soon hinted that their cover inside the forest had been discovered.

"ATTENTION RENEGADE MUTANTS…THIS IS THE UNITED STATES MILITARY. BY DIRECT ORDER FROM WASHINGTON DC, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. SURRENDER NOW…OR BE TERMINATED."

* * *

AN: I'll leave it there for now. I know, big cliff hanger…But I will continue! I know that some of you may think that Mystique is a bit out of character when she turns to Kurt and the rest of the X-men, but I wanted to show her with a more human side. From the show, I thought it was clear that she still had a great deal of love for her kids and this traumatic experience only helped her express it for the first time. So keep that in mind if you must flame me for it. I know things are looking bad for the X-men and the Brotherhood, but this is still just the beginning! Magneto and Piotr are still alive, the Professor and Logan are still in Washington, and Pietro is still dying fast. I'm still somewhat debating whether or not it would make the story better if he lived or died because it really could go either way. What do you all think? What should happen to Pietro? Please tell me what you think! Send your reviews to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Your feedback may determine the very course of this fic! Thank you all so much for reading and I wish you all the best!

BEFORE YOU LEAVE, HIT THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND REVIEW!!!


	7. Dwindling Hope

**Extermination  
Chapter 7: Dwindling Hope**

**  
**

* * *

Before I begin, a quick shout out to all the kind people who took the time to review!

**Heartsyhawk: **Wow…I'm very honored that you used such wonderful words to comment on my story! I can't tell you how much it means to me my friend! I am really pouring a lot of effort into this story and I spend a lot of time writing and rewriting my ideas until I think they are perfect, so it really is rewarding for somebody like you to come along and say such nice things about something I've really poured my heart and soul into. I hope to convey a major message with this story, and that message is hate, and the horrors it's capable of. Putting a human face on the source of that hate, namely William Stryker and the Friends of Humanity, and showing the people it affects and how deeply it hurts is the core of what I'm trying to do here. I'm apologize greatly for the deaths of Rogue and Remy, but it was kind of necessary for the Mystique angst and if Rogue is dead…Then I guess I couldn't help but do the same to Remy. I'm sorry, and as for Pietro…His fate is still in question. I haven't decided on him yet, so you'll just have to wait and see! I can't thank you enough for such a wonderful review! It really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy where I take this story and remember its message! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Yeah, I've always had a soft spot for Mystique. I believe she truly does love her kids…But it would only take a tragedy like the one in the last chapter for her to see just how much. And as for the whole Nazi/FOH parallel, that was kind of my intention because I wanted to show how devastating hate could truly be. And stay tuned for Pietro's fate…It's still up in the air! Thanks a lot my friend! I appreciate it!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry…I promise I'll continue to update regularly so you don't have to wait too long! And thank you for taking notice of my attention to character detail! That was something I really wanted to delve into with this fic and there are plenty more character explorations to come! And as for Pietro, I have yet to determine his fate, but you'll find out soon enough! Thanks a lot! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Thanks for the review! I appreciate it and I hope you like where I take it!  
**Wen1: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but here's the update! And for this story, the Phoenix incident has already passed. I'll reveal more later on, but for now it's already over and done with. Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out my friend!  
**Mark C: **I agree with you on Mystique. If any of the episodes from Evo are an indication, she does truly love her kids. But it's taken a major tragedy for her to see just how much she does love them. As for Pietro, I'm still debating his fate so you'll just have to wait and see what I decide to do. It's going to be a long hard road for the others now. Both the Brotherhood and the X-men will have to work together now to survive! There's plenty more to come! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for saying that I'm a good writer! That really means a lot to me! As for Phoenix, that incident has already passed in this story and I'll explain it more in future chapters. Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Elieen Blazer: **I'm glad you like how I portrayed Mystique. Having her go on a killing spree didn't seem too appealing to me because it might mean her dying as well and there has already been plenty of death in this story. I also wanted to portray a deeper side to her character because I think she's a lot more complex than people give her credit for. As for Pietro, I have yet to decide what to do with him…But I'll make my decision soon enough! I hope you like where I take this story! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**ManniElf18: **Always love hearing from somebody new! I'm glad you like the story thus far! There's plenty left to tell! And as for Pietro, I'm still debating whether he should live or die so you'll see what I choose soon enough! And as for Kurt and Logan, I think there's been enough death for now…But you'll just have to wait and see what the future has in store for them! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **You'll see what happens to Quicksilver soon enough! Just wait and see! And I'm glad you liked what I did with Mystique. I really wanted to show another side to her with this story and I knew that it would only take a tragedy for her to see things clearly. There's still plenty to come so thanks for reviewing my friend and peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Wow! Thanks a lot for taking the time to review each chapter of my story thus far! I really appreciate it! I'm glad that you liked theKurt/Wanda moments. There will be plenty of moments with them in this story and I hope they can measure up to the moments in "Wanda and Fuzzy." I'm sorry if all the death is depressing, but I wanted to do it to tell a good story. And sorry if you don't like Scott, but my major thing is not to character bash no matter what. I'm sorry if some of your favorite characters died, but the death for the most part is over for now. But Pietro's fate is still up in the air. I'll decide what to do with him soon enough! Thanks a lot for the review man! I really appreciate it! You rock man! Peace out!

Well, that's all for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! I always appreciate your wonderful sentiment! Now I present to you the chapter "Dwindling Hope." Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed since the initial attack on the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood boarding house, and Magneto's mountain based complex. From Washington DC, General William Stryker had orchestrated these attacks. He was so meticulous and attentive to every possible detail and all probable outcomes of each action he took. Now, the three main targets of his assault lay in ruin and his forth target was now completely wiped out. Around him, military men and women and Friends of Humanity soldiers alike praised him and grew more and more trusting of this man and all his actions. It was an act that had been anticipated by Stryker, and he seemed to be reveling in it quite nicely at this point.

"General Stryker, I have an update on the Magneto hunt," said one of his subordinates as he saluted his superior and gave him an update.

"Go on soldier," said Stryker calmly.

"Unfortunately, his powers have hindered our ability to track him and now we have no idea where his position is. Our unmanned aerial vehicles haven't made any visual confirmation and the magnetic interference has made radar unusable now."

Despite this news, Stryker didn't seem at all upset or angry with this situation…He remained calm. He always seemed to remain calm no matter what. It was a strange attribute for an aggressive military general…But William Stryker made it work…And he made it work with deadly efficiency.

"Hmm…" thought Stryker as he considered his next option, "What the last point of contact? Did the trackers get the speed, bearing, and direction of his last position?"

The lower ranking soldier then took out a piece of paper and presented it to the general.

"Well, that's the information that I came to share with you sir. According to the division at Magneto's base, his final speed was nearly 500 miles per hour and his direction seemed to be heading east."

"East you say…" said Stryker as he looked at the data and then looked back up at the map on the computer screen in the center of the room.

Stryker knew full well that everything happens for a reason and this is no exception. Magneto may be on the run now and out of sight from his forces, but his trail was far from cold. Then suddenly, a hint of understanding came over him as a sinister grin appeared on his face.

"He's heading towards Westchester…" said General Stryker.

"Sir? Westchester?" said one of the other officers near him.

"He's going for his children…" stated Stryker as he turned towards some of the communications and army personnel sitting at the control panels.

"But sir…How can you be sure?" said one of the officers sitting at the desk near the main screen.

Suddenly, the oversized Russian women that had yet to leave Stryker's side pulled a silver 44 caliber magnum gun from the holster that was along a sling around her torso and aimed it directly at the man's head with lightning fast reflexes. Everyone around the area froze and the man now facing the powerful handheld gun was overcome with a sudden wave of fear. The expression on the woman's face remained stoic and apathetic as her finger now lay eagerly on the trigger. However, while the fear over this sudden act permeated through the commanding officers, Stryker just chuckled in amusement as he looked over at the man who was now looking down the barrel of a gun.

"My dear colonel…" began Stryker in a calm tone as the officer began to sweat with fear, "It is not in your duty to question my intuition. As you can see…It greatly upsets my dear friend Magnum. And she had quite the temper. It would be in your best interests not to tempt her by disrespecting me because I would have no qualms about her pulling that trigger next time something this unpleasant happens. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir…Yes sir, General Stryker," cowered the man as Magnum continued to point the powerful handgun directly at his face.

"Very well…Magnum, let him go…This time," said Stryker as he addressed his associate.

Mangum then proceeded to put away her gun, but the impression that she had left on the officer that questioned Stryker's words was felt throughout the vast room and among all commanding officers. They could not see the look in the strong, Russian woman's eyes because of her darkly shaded sunglasses…But her very image projected enough fear for them all to get the message. Now, as they all returned to their station…Everybody would now think twice before questioning the general and Stryker knew it. As things seemed to return to normal…General Stryker then addressed the whole team within the vast room.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I have an update for all of you on the current pursuit of the mutant madman, Magneto. He is currently off of our radar and our teams have been unable to track him now because of his powers. However…According to the last bit of data that our division at Magneto's complex gathered, Magneto is now heading east at a speed of nearly 500 miles per hour. He's heading for Westchester…This I know. He's going after his children because that's where they resided…At the Brotherhood of Mutants' boarding house. However, when he gets there…He'll be in for a rude awakening. And if he can't find his kids there…He'll go for the Xavier mansion. This, my friends…Is what I call, knowing your enemy and how he thinks. Because of this, we will initiate protocol 615 as directed in the mission plan. Now, on my order, both divisions at the Xavier mansion and the Brotherhood boarding house are to reinitiate their defenses and prepare for Magneto's coming. Now I don't want this to interfere with the rest of the operation already in progress at each site, so tell whatever soldiers who aren't doing anything too vital to man all battle vehicles and all combat marines to garrison themselves within the shadows. Magneto may have survived our first assault on him…But he won't survive the second…"

* * *

The ubiquitous darkness around the clouds made it feel as though they were flying in an empty void. Eric Lensherr and Piotr Rasputin had taken cover within the thick clouds that hung over the sky and masked their presence from the military that had struck the mountain complex that the Acolytes were residing in. They were struck with little warning by bombs, shells, and countless rounds of bullets. Through this vicious assault…Only Magneto and Colossus made it out alive. Gambit, Pyro, and Sabretooth were unable to make it out or find cover before the entire structure collapsed over them. It was a bitter loss…But now Magneto's concern was focused solely on finding his children before they suffered the same fate as his comrades. Piotr had chosen to come along…Not for Magneto, whom he hated with a passions…But for the children and the other young mutants that may be in danger now.

"We're almost there!" said Magneto as he began to descend from the clouds.

As the blackness around them gave way upon breaking through the cloud cover…The city lights of downtown Bayville became clearer. The quiet of the night was masked by the unwavering dread that Eric felt in the pit of his stomach. It seemed that the closer he got to the boarding house…The more sure he was that he would not like what he saw. As they flew over Bayville, Colossus began to wonder if the sincerity in this heinous man was truly not an act like he had so often assumed before. Ever since his mingling with Apocalypse, he had been different…But Piotr never trusted his intentions or whole-heartedly believed that he had changed. However, in seeing the look on Magneto's face as they neared the Brotherhood boarding house, he couldn't help but wonder…Is he really being sincere this time? Did his experience with Apocalypse truly change him? There would be no easy answers to those questions as they flew past the city limits and made their way over the suburbs and countryside of Bayville. They descended to an altitude just below the low cloud line so they could have a good clear view at the ground below them.

"There it is!" yelled Magneto as the boarding house finally came into view, but then his worst fears were confirmed as he got a clear view of the area, "Oh my God…"

The lights and sounds that illuminated the area around the Brotherhood home exposed the one thing that Magneto had dreaded…The boarding house was completely destroyed. A look of great anxiety quickly came over the master of magnetism's face as he saw the extent of the devastation that had destroyed the home where his two children lived. The rubble was still burning in some areas and all of the wooden supports of the house were burnt into blackened ashes. The land around the house where the bombs fell left craters that were the size of small swimming pools…Hinting at the deadly firepower that had been used to destroy this one structure. Immediately Magneto feared the worst for his kids…If they had been asleep in their rooms then there was no hope for them. But he refused to think that…He refused to believe it until he saw it for himself.

"No…I won't accept it!" said Eric as he descended lower to get a better look.

Piotr was also yanked along with him for the ride, but could do nothing about it. As they got closer, the prospects grew even dimmer for Wanda and Pietro as the sickening smell of charred earth began to overtake their senses. The look on Magneto's face grew only more concerned as the sick feeling of dread began to grow as he feared the worst for his two children.

"Magneto…I…Don't see how anyone could have survived such an attack," said Piotr as he looked at the area around the boarding house.

Those words stung as Eric kept looking for any signs of life from within the rubble or any activity from the soldiers sifting though it. He didn't want to believe it…But from what he was seeing, all logic seemed to confirm this grim assessment.

"No…" said Magneto, refusing to accept such a truth, "My children are strong and resourceful…I know they can survive this. I don't know how…But I know they're still alive!"

Magneto wasn't willing to accept defeat…Not when it involved his children. He refused to believe that they were dead. Piotr knew that this wouldn't change unless he saw for himself…But he feared the reaction of the temperamental mutant once he did discover the truth. Knowing how bad things were looking for both them and the twins, he began scanning the area long with him in search of anything that would lead to knowledge on Pietro and Wanda's state. Then suddenly…Colossus's eyes met with a grim sight over near the front of the devastated structure.

"Magneto…Look!"

The master of magnetism's gaze shifted towards the grizzly sight that Piotr pointed out. His eyes widened as he looked closer towards the front of the house and saw something that he knew would forever be engraved in his mind…Body bags. Out along the grounds of the house, three white, blood-stained body bags lay side by side with the distinct outline of being occupied with human remains. Of the three, one of them was grossly oversized compared to the others, another was somewhat smaller than regular size, and the last bag seemed to be of average capacity. They were all partially open…Allowing both Magneto and Colossus to get a clear view of the bloody contents within. The horrible feeling within Eric Lensherr grew as he dreaded the possibility that one of those bags contained the dead bodies of his children, Wanda and Pietro. It took so many years for him to realize the folly of his dream and the consequences of his actions. For so long, he had tried to numb his pain…Only to have it come back many years later with a vengeance. It only took two years for him to start thinking clearly once more…But he was still too afraid to try and confront his kids and start anew after all his past sins. Now…He may never get to do what he had so ached for ever since he was freed from Apocalypse. He may never get to tell his children how sorry he was, how much he loved them, or be a part of their lives…All this because he had to be their master and employer…Not their father.

"I have to see…" said Eric as he began to take cover within the clouds again and fly over towards the body bags, "I have to be sure…"

Piotr was about to object…But Magneto had already began to move them over towards the front of the house so that they could get a good, clean look at the body bags and their occupants. The activity on the ground was still going strong as teams of soldiers, engineers, and field surveyors continued to scour the area in and around the Brotherhood grounds. It was unclear exactly what they were doing…But Eric didn't even think about it as his gaze finally fell upon the contents of the body bags.

"My god…" said Colossus as he looked away from the grizzly sight, unable to handle the sight of the mutilated dead bodies.

However, Magneto's gaze wouldn't shift…For he was determined to find out if his children were among the dead in this ghastly scene. It was hard for anyone to look at…But being a man who had survived the holocaust and watched his wife die right before his eyes, Magneto managed to stay focused as he looked upon the death before him. He quickly identified the body in the oversized bag as Freddy Dukes, aka Blob. His sight was by far the most bloody…For the explosion and bombs had done enough damage with the intense force and heat to spill the contents of his insides all over the surrounding area. His large form left a huge mess of burnt flesh in wake of the powerful bombs that had so abruptly killed the young man. But what made things worse for Freddy…Was the fact that he had been awake. Because of his powers he survived the initial blast only to suffer a slower, more painful death. His eyes were still open and his dead face was now frozen with a mixture of shock and pain. It was not at all pleasant for Magneto to think about…For nobody should ever have to suffer so much for no reason.

Unable to look any more at him, his gaze shifted towards the smaller bag in the middle. This time, the face on the body was almost unrecognizable because of the sheer brutality of the death that had been suffered. However, the short, lanky frame and greenish skin color on the unburned parts of the body quickly allowed Eric to identify the boy as young Todd Tolensky, aka Toad. He was the youngest of the Brotherhood…Only 16 years old. He had always been the one that people made fun of…Beat up on…Or tormented because of his appearance. He of all people didn't deserve to die such a horrible death. Unlike Freddy, Todd had been fast asleep in his bed when death came…Now most of his flesh was charred and blackened from so much blood and carnage.

This left only one body bag left…The one that looked regular sized…And easily house either Pietro or Wanda. This was now the moment of truth…This would now confirm or deny his greatest fear. Colossus felt his focus on his powers somewhat waver as he saw the nervous look on Magneto's face as tried to identify who occupied that final body bag. The face was somewhat obscure and half of the torso had been burned off by the flames…But upon closer look of the face, hair, and skin tone…Magneto identified who it was…Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche. His greatest fears had not been confirmed…His children were not among the dead bodies present.

"It's not them…" said Eric breathlessly as he finally tore his gaze from the grim sight of the three dead bodies. "My children are not down there…"

"Then maybe they DID survive," said Piotr in admittance, not seeing any more bodies or search teams looking for human remains.

"They had to have survived…And there is only one place they could've gone…Xavier's."

"But if they hit us and the Brotherhood…Then what's to stop them from striking Xavier's as well?" asked Piotr, not feeling to optimistic about the chances.

"I don't care…" said Magneto sternly, "I know that's where they went…I can feel it. And I must go…I must find them!"

Piotr knew that nothing he said was going to stop Magneto now…So he remained silent as Magneto took one last look at the grizzly scene below and sighed.

"All these years…I have foreseen a coming war between humans and mutants," said Magneto distantly as he looked back down at the dead bodies, "But those who have died here were not soldiers…They did not want to fight a war or overthrow humanity…They just wanted to be accepted. And now…They have had their lives taken away from them with such thoughtlessness and brutality…"

"It comes with the package Magneto," said Colossus as he looked back at the distraught and confused man, "War always brings this kind of suffering…It's what you've been fighting for all these years, is it not? This death be it human or mutant…Is this not the kind of future that you have been fighting for in reality?"

The truth in Colossus's words stung like a thousand red-hot needles. Two years ago…This was what he was fighting for…This is what he was working for. Only recently had he been questioning his goals…Now he was seeing the bloody consequences of his desire first hand…And his children had almost been in the crossfire. Was it true? Was he really such a monster that he would actually want such bloodshed for both mutants and humans?

"No…" said Magneto, not wanting to accept Piotr's words, "Not like this…Not like this…"

And with that, Magneto took off towards Xavier's at great speed with Colossus still by his side. He had a newfound determination to find his children and protect them from such carnage. Xavier's wasn't far…But to the master of magnetism, the distance seemed greater than any other as he and his comrade once again disappeared in to the clouds.

Back down on the ground in the shadows of the trees, the marines that had been ordered to take cover and engage Magneto from afar were only able to catch a glimpse of him as he flew away back into the overcast cloud cover above. His powers made him hard to detect and the darkness of the night made it even harder for him to see. Even with night vision tools, the soldiers found it difficult to spot him and get a clear shot. This only frustrated the field captain as he radioed the general back in Washington.

"General Stryker…You were right about Magneto, he did come here," said the captain in to his radio, "But we weren't able to get a clear shot. The clouds and the night obscured our view and our night vision goggles weren't sufficient enough to get a clear shot in time!"

"Be calm captain…That's okay," assured Stryker over the radio in a calmer tone than the captain, "At least we know that my little hunch was right. Now he's simply heading for the Xavier mansion, which means that he won't be able to hide in the clouds forever if he wants to find his children. All that is required of us now is to inform the troupes at Xavier's…And this time, they'll be ready…"

* * *

"GET DOWN!" yelled Scott as a sudden burst of gunfire erupted in the area around him and his friends.

Immediately, the four surviving X-men and the three surviving members of the Brotherhood of Mutants hit the ground as red hot bullets passed over their head from helicopters and rifle fire from marines.

"SURRENDER MUTANTS! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" said the loudspeaker from the helicopter overhead as it shined a bright light upon them.

"Yeah right bastards!" yelled Wanda angrily as she used her powers to make the light above them explode in a shower of sparks.

Her anger over what they did to her brother fueled her rage as her eyes glowed with fury at the solders that were now closing in on them. For the better part of an hour, the X-men had held up in a heavily wooded area off to the east of the mansion and had taken cover there to avoid being seen by the army that had destroyed their home. They were soon joined by the Brotherhood, bringing with them a wounded Pietro on the verge of death. Now, their presence had been unmasked…And they were targets once again of the vast army before them.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Jean as she quickly put up a telekinetic shield, "We're out of time!"

"No kidding!" grunted Mystique as she shielded her eyes from an exploding mortar that Jean had deflected and forced to explode.

"Kurt, we're out of time!" yelled Scott as he turned to his furry friend, "You have to get Pietro to the jet now!"

"But vhat if it isn't there?" replied Kurt over the din of gunfire and explosions.

"If it isn't there…Then he'll be dead anyway. Just do what you always tell us…Have faith!" said Scott as he took off his glasses and unleashed an optic blast to slow down the advancing soldiers.

Taking his words to heart, Kurt grabbed Pieto's shoulder and took one last look at Wanda. He could tell that she was desperately trying to save her brother…And she truly didn't want to see him die on this horrible night. Kurt gave the Scarlet Witch one last look of confidence, as if to say "Everything is going to be all right." Then, he teleported with a 'bamf' and disappeared from the battlefield.

The next few moments were tense as the remaining mutants waited for Kurt to return with news on the X-jet. It was their last hope now…And if it was not usable, then all would be lost. Everybody held their breath as they clung to the cold, hard earth below them as the rate of fire increased and the soldiers closed in on them.

"Please…" said Wanda weakly to herself as she waited for Kurt to return, "Please be okay…Please help my brother…Please…"

Using her powers along with Jean, they continued to deflect the siege of incoming projectiles from taking any more lives than they already had. Everybody waited anxiously as time quickly came to a standstill…Waiting for the moment of truth from Kurt. For all they knew, he could be trapped or dead from whatever may have happened to the hanger. Then finally…They all heard the familiar 'bamf' as Kurt reappeared beside them without Pietro and gave told them what he saw.

"It's still there! The hanger is still intact!" exclaimed Kurt.

For the first time since this horrible event had transpired…A faint glimmer of hope appeared in the eyes of the young mutants as they lay at the mercy of an army closing fast.

"Then we're getting out of here!" yelled Scott over the noise as he let out another optic blast in an effort so slow the soldiers down, "Jean, can you and Wanda keep everybody shielded?"

"Yeah…" said Jean as she closed her eyes and intensified the shield, "But not forever…They're closing fast!"

"Then we'll just have to work fast," said Scott as he turned back towards his blue, fuzzy friend, "Kurt, I need you to teleport me and Kitty to the jet next! I'll start the jet while Kitty looks after Pietro and gets him to the medical area in the back!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Kurt, finally starting to feel hopeful even after all that had transpired, "You ready Kitty?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" responded the young teenage girl as both she and Scott grabbed on to Kurt's shoulder.

But before they left, Scott sent one last message to Jean through their link.

'We're going to survive this Jean…We're going to make it…'

This psychic reassurance helped Jean increase the intensity of her shield as Scott, Kurt, and Kitty disappeared into the hanger below. Thanks to the increase in strength she had after her Phoenix experience, she managed keep it up along with Wanda's help. Upon arriving, they found the hanger to only be faintly lit by emergency batteries and most of the area was dark. However, the jet was still intact and ready to fly. Scott wasted no time opening and starting up the plane while Kitty took the wounded Pietro in her arms and quickly got him to the small medical bay in the back of the jet. It was going to be a bumpy ride, so she would have to strap him in and prepare him for whatever obstacles that fate had in store for them. Upon hearing the hum of the engines and seeing the lights of the machinery come to life, Scott turned back to Kurt.

"We're almost ready!" said Scott as he rapidly flipped switches and started computer systems, "Kurt, hurry up and get the others!"

"I'm on it mien friend!"

And with that, Kurt quickly teleported back to the battlefield above, only to find that the explosions around them were getting bigger by the second. Jean and Wanda were still working hard to keep both themselves and Mystique shielded. Kurt had originally planned to make two quick trips, but given the worsening situation around them, that may no longer be an option.

Unknown to the stranded mutants, the captain of the division had ordered the long range artillery to prepare a powerful barrage of simultaneous hits. He knew, thanks to the knowledge of the general, that not even the best psychics can hold off a series of major explosions. So not wanting to miss the opportunity, he gave the order.

"Artillery! Prepare for a three staged barrage! NOW!"

Back with Kurt, Mystique, Jean, and Wanda, the ground actually began to shake from the violent explosions around them. Kurt actually lost his balance as he prepared to teleport his friends. Jean and Wanda were reaching their limits as they kept the shield over their heads up as they turned back to Kurt.

"Hurry up Kurt!" grunted Jean, "Get Mystique out of here and come back for us! I don't know how much longer we can keep on doing this!"

"No time…I'll have to take all three of you!" said Kurt as he grabbed the shoulders of both girls and wrapped his tail around Mystique's ankle.

"Wait! I thought your limit was only two at a time!" said Mystique, worried about the kind of exertion that her son would put on himself if he tried to go beyond his normal limits.

"I can! I've done three before…It's a difficult act…But I don't have a choice," said Kurt as he mentally prepared himself.

Wanda was about to say something, but both her and Jean were growing too fatigued even to speak. All she could get out was a worried "Kurt…"

"Get ready everybody…Here I go…" said Kurt as he closed his eyes.

The three women then held their breath as they all were teleported off of this bloody battlefield…Just as the artillery barrage hit. In a fraction of a second…Kurt, Mystique, Jean, and Wanda soon found themselves in the hanger standing before the powerful SR-77 Blackbird.

"I…Did it," said Kurt as he let out a tired sigh of relief.

Mystique hid a brief smile upon seeing her son succeed…For it was a feeling that she had been denied for too long now. Both Jean and Wanda nearly collapsed upon appearing near the entrance to the jet. They had overused their power and were forced to block an immense amount of firepower for too long. However, Kurt managed to catch Wanda as she nearly collapsed and Mystique managed to help Jean stay on her feet as they guided them into the plane that sounded ready for takeoff. Mystique quickly guided Jean to the cockpit where Scott was waiting and took a seat in the cockpit as the final preparations were made. Upon seeing Jean in her present state, Scott quickly became worried for his girlfriend's well-being.

"Jean! What happened?! Is she okay?! Did everybody else make it?" asked Scott in quick succession as he briefly turned away from the controls and looked at Jean's nearly unconscious form.

"She's fine Cyclops," answered Mystique as she strapped both herself and Jean in, "Kurt got us out…She just over exerted herself."

"Why am I not surprised…" muttered Scott as he let out a sigh of relief.

His nervousness was still present as he fired up the main thrusters…However, that feeling was quickly eclipsed when he suddenly felt a warm presence in the back of his mind.

'I'm okay my love…Just tired,' said Jean's voice in his head, 'Now…Let's get away from here…'

'You've done your part Redd…Now rest…And let me do mine,' replied Scott as a new feeling of confidence flooded his mind.

Back in the medical area of the jet, Wanda quickly overcame her fatigue and scrambled to her twin's side. Kurt tried to stop her…But the Scarlet Witch would not be dissuaded.

"Pietro…" said Wanda softly as she collapsed near the small bed that had been strapped into by Kitty, "It's going to be okay…We're going to get out of here! Just hang on!"

"This is going to be a rough ride," warned Kitty, "Hang on to him!"

Wanda soon found herself squeezing her brother's hand…As if to keep him from leaving her despite his pained state. Kurt stood near her and worked with Kitty to hold Pietro still so his wounds wouldn't tear. Then finally…They felt the jet begin to move and from the cockpit, they heard Scott's voice yell over the noise.

"This is it everybody! Hold on!"

Everyone closed their eyes as the opening that was camouflaged into the side of the cliff began to open. Thanks to its independent power source, it had not been damaged in the attack. As the jet picked up speed and the vibrations grew deeper…The jet finally broke through and soared in to the night sky. Everybody let out a collective sigh of relief as they now ascended towards the clouds and away from their destroyed home.

This act, however, didn't go unnoticed by the ground troupes below as they saw the sudden ascension of the craft from the cliff. This had surprised the field captain to say the least, who had hoped that the artillery barrage had done the trick earlier. However, now it seemed that the survivors were getting away. In response, the captain frantically radioed General Stryker.

"General! We've just seen an aircraft take off from within the cliff near the Xavier mansion! It looks like the survivors got away…Both X-men and Brotherhood!"

Much to the captain's surprise, the voice that responded was still calm despite this development.

"Remain calm captain…You must learn to expect the unexpected from the enemy in times of war," responded Stryker, "It appears that there was more shielding over that hanger than we had anticipated…But no matter. Send all able aircraft after them…Shoot them out of the sky."

"Sir, yes sir!" said the captain as he switched channels to radio the aircraft, "Attention all F-15E and F-16 air combat craft! The enemy has made an escape in a powerful aircraft and is heading northwest at an increasing speed! You are to intercept this craft at all costs! Do NOT let them get away!"

The four planes available for air to air combat quickly scrambled while they left the ground operations to the F/A-18s. Following the blue light of the thrusters in the back of the X-jet, the four aircraft prepared to engage…However, they quickly encountered a problem as they prepared their missiles.

"Captain…We have a problem! The aircraft isn't showing up on radar! It must have some kind of stealth technology! We can't engage it!"

This only infuriated the captain further as he barked his next order back in to the radio.

"Well then fire the heat-seekers!"

"But sir, we only have a total of two. That may not be enough!" responded the lead pilot.

"I don't care! Fire them! Do it before they are out of range!"

With no time left for argument, the two planes that had heat-seeking missiles fired their weapons into the night and watched as the two armaments neared their targets.

Back up in the X-jet, an alarm went off as the missiles quickly began to follow the heat signature of the engines. A sudden sense of dread quickly came over the seven mutants aboard as they all waited nervously.

"What's going on?!" yelled Mystique over the alarm.

"Damn! We've got incoming missiles! Heat-seekers from the looks of it!" said Scott as he looked at the radar screen.

"Can you avoid them?" asked the shape shifter, not knowing whether the young man had a way out of this.

"Don't have too…" answered Scott as he pushed a button on the control panel, launching two separate flares from the jet, causing the missiles to explode prematurely.

Then, not taking any more chances, Scott kicked in the afterburner and bought the plane to a higher altitude…Above the limits of the engines on the other aircraft, and faster than either plane could ever hope to muster.

"Hold on…I'm taking it into cruising speeds," said Scott, "We should be safe then."

As the plane finally reached an altitude of 50,000 feet, all of the occupants let out a powerful sigh of relief. But this sense of safety was soon overshadowed when a heart wrenching cry echoed from the medical quarters of the plane. They belonged to Wanda…Who was still holding on to her brother when she sensed something horrible from his pale, cold skin.

"PIETRO! Oh my god…he's not breathing!" cried Wanda as she frantically searched for a pulse.

"Oh no…I can't find a pulse either…" said Kitty, her voice filled with dread as she looked at the bloody body of Pietro Maximoff.

Wanda felt a horrible feeling of pain form in the pit of her stomach as she listened desperately for any signs of life in her twin brother's body. But alas…She could sense nothing…She couldn't hear any breathing or sense any heartbeat. A fury of tears quickly formed in the Scarlet Witch's eyes as she began shaking her head in disbelief as she slowly felt a part of herself die right before her eyes.

"No…No this can't be happening…No…Pietro…"

Wanda quickly fell back as her legs gave way and she fell to the floor of the jet. Her sobs began to grow more anguished as she looked at the now lifeless body of her twin brother. It was a horror unlike anything she had ever seen before…It was like a nightmare come to life. Then, Kurt quickly sprang into action as Pietro appeared to be falling into death's clutches.

"Scott…Steady the jet!" shouted Kurt over the engines, "Pietro isn't breathing! I have to perform CPR!"

"Right!" answered Scott as he lowered the speed of the plane, which helped to reduce the vibration of the craft.

Wanda watched as Kurt then proceeded to desperately press upon Pietro's chest in an effort to get his heart going again. He then lifted his chin and tried to get him to breathe. However, as Wanda watched Kurt desperately try to save her brother, a deep feeling a dread soon washed over her as the hopes for her brother's were quickly fading as he lay motionless on the padded bed. There was no pulse…And he still wasn't breathing. All seemed lost for Pietro Maximoff. Wanda couldn't fight her tears as her strength and hope seemed to leave her. She began to hug her knees as the exhaustion from the battle, the stress of losing her friends, and the prospects of watching her brother die right before her very eyes all but overwhelmed her. Wanda could only watch as Kurt continued to try and bring her brother back to life…And prayed that she wouldn't lose her twin.

"Please Pietro…Don't leave me. I'm sorry for all the fights we've had…I'm sorry for all the trouble we've been through…But please…Don't leave me…Don't die. Please Pietro…I don't want to lose my twin. I don't want to lose…My brother…"

* * *

AN: To be continued for now my friends! So what do you think? I know I left it at a big cliffhanger, but I did that for a reason! Should Pietro live, or should he die? It could go either way! Please everybody, tell me what you think should happen! Is another death too much for you to handle? Or do you think that the story will be more dramatic and interesting if he did die? Come everybody! I'm open to either path! So what do you think? Did you like this chapter? I know I still make Mystique and Magneto seem a bit OOC, but remember, I'm using the premise of the aftermath of being controlled by Apocalypse to affect their psyche…So keep that in mind if you all feel the need to flame me. Please tell me what you all think of this story so far! Send your reviews to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I wish you all the best!

REVIEW! YOUR FEEDBACK COULD VERY WELL DETERMINE PIETRO'S FATE!


	8. A Darker Tomorrow

**Extermination  
Chapter 8: A Darker Tomorrow**

****

* * *

Before the chapter begins…A quick word to my wonderful reviewers!

**Lil Jean: **Don't worry girl! You'll see what happens to the speed demon in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Well, I made my decision on what to do with Pietro my friend. Read on to see what I chose! I hope you like how I go about it! And sorry for the cliffhanger, but rest assured that I try my absolute hardest to update regularly and on time so people don't have to wait too long. I'm also glad you see why I gave Magneto and Mystique the characters I did in this story because I was initially weary about it. Thank you very much for helping set my fears to rest! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your thoughtful, insightful, kind reviews! They really serve as inspiration to me and my work after all the effort I pour into each chapter, this one being no exception! Thank you for seeing my message and thank you for being such a kind reviewer! You rock! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **I was going to do that, but I felt that I had exhausted her during the escape. And like I said, I'll explain the Phoenix soon enough! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I always appreciate hearing from you! Peace out!  
**X00001: **You'll see what I chose for Pietro in this chapter! Enjoy my friend and thanks!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **I've already chosen what will happen to the speed demon! Read on to find out my friend! Logan and the Professor will come into the picture very soon and Magneto will remain a key character! Just remember, all that has transpired thus far is happening within the span of a single night! And there's still more to come! Thanks for the review! Peace out R-Man!  
**Cheerleaderchick: **You'll see what happens to the speed demon in this chapter! As for the Kiotr, it will come but not for a little while. Remember, this is going to be a pretty long fic! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I made my decision on Pietro! Read on to find out my friend! Thanks a lot for the review and peace out!  
**Xmenfan: **I have already decided on Pietro's fate! As for Jean, I don't think her telepathy would heal his body, only his mind. And at the moment, it's his body that is dying along with his mind. It's kind of necessary to have both to live. But remember, Jean somewhat strained herself in the getaway, so it wouldn't be very probable at this point. But don't worry! The choice has been made! As for Magneto and the Professor, they'll come into the picture soon enough! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing and I hope you like where I choose to take this story! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yes, Magneto knows his children are alive, but don't rule out Stryker's position just yet. He's a real wildcard when you get down to it. As for Logan and the Professor, they will show up very soon my friend so don't worry! And as for Pietro, you'll just have to read on and see what I finally decided! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I really appreciate them all! You rock! Peace out!  
**Witch-uk: **Hey! I have decided Pietro's fate! Read on to find out! Thanks a lot for the kind review! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **You're right my friend…This is by definition a war here. And I guess Magneto never really thought too thoroughly about it. As for the survivors that got away, you'll see what a long, hard road they have ahead of them. Oh, and I read and reviewed "Enter the Knight!" Great job again my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **Well, Scott and Jean aren't in as bad as shape as Pietro so you don't have to worry about that for the time being. But I have made a decision on what will happen to the speed demon just in case it matters! I hope you like where I take it! Always a pleasure my friend! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Jenskott: **You'll see what happens to Pietro in this chapter my friend so don't worry! I'm glad you liked the getaway. It was a bit tricky to write, so I'm glad you approve of how I went about it. As for Crystal, you'll just have to see whether or not he lives first! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it! Peace out!

Well, that's all of em! Thanks again kind readers that took the time to review! I always appreciate it! I know some of you are eager to know what happens so I won't keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

"Come on Pietro! Breathe!" grunted Kurt as he kept trying to bring life back into the young man's body.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kurt Wagner kept on performing CPR on the dying speed demon as he lay lifeless on the small padded bed in the back of the X-jet. He and the surviving members of the X-men and the Brotherhood had managed to narrowly escape the destruction of their respective homes…But Pietro Maximoff, however, was caught in the crossfire of the attack…And took many bullets from the invading soldiers. In a rare show of heroism, he pushed his twin sister out of the way of a fury of incoming bullets…Only to be hit by the deadly projectiles. He had saved Wanda…But he sacrificed himself in the process. Kurt's efforts looked to be in vain as a wave of sorrow soon swept over the Scarlet Witch. Her tears were flowing freely now…For she did not have the strength or the desire to hold them back anymore.

"We're too late…" said Kitty Pryde, who was also witnessing this horrible event, "Wanda…I'm so sorry."

"No…Oh god no…Pietro…" sobbed Wanda as she buried her face in her hands.

Kitty then made her way over to the distraught girl as she broke down in a wave of sobs. It was clear that nothing would be able to comfort her in this most darkest of hours. However, Kurt kept trying even though it seemed like Wanda had lost all hope. Hearing her agonizing sobs only seemed to further motivate him as he refused to let someone else die on this horrible night. He had just lost his sister…And he didn't want anyone else to feel such pain. Kitty was about to stop Kurt…For it seemed as though it had been too long for anybody to survive. Then suddenly…Something happened that defied all logic. Over the noise of Wanda's agonizing sobs…A raspy cough was heard from Pietro's bloody body.

"HE'S ALIVE!" said Kurt as he quickly stood back and let the young speed demon breathe.

Upon hearing those words, Wanda managed to lift her head and slowly make her way back to her feet. Her tear-stained face was now dominated by an overwhelming sense of disbelief as she watched life return to her brother's bloody body. Kurt had done it…He had successfully revived him…He was alive. Wanda slowly made her way over to her brother's side and gently stroked the side of his face. She listened to his labored breathing and steady groans as she looked on with both shock and relief that her twin brother had not died.

"You didn't leave me…You didn't leave me…" said Wanda as she spoke softly into her brother's ear, knowing that he would somehow hear her.

Then…Through all the agony and all the struggle from both his bloody wounds and his near death encounter…Pietro Maximoff managed to speak to his sister in a soft, raspy voice.

"Mom says hi…"

Those simple words caused a new wave of tears to form in Wanda's eyes…But they were tears of happiness this time…Tears of joy that her brother hadn't perished. His eyes were open ever so slightly…But it was more than enough to see the warm smile on his sister's face as she gently took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Then, a tired and dizzy Jean Grey made her appearance in the back as she forced herself to awaken from her exhausted state after using so much of her power in the escape from the institute. She was greeted with the sight of an exhausted Kurt and a tearful Wanda as she stood by her brother's bed side. It appeared that Kurt had done it…He had bought Pietro back from the brink of death. Kitty stood behind Wanda and also seemed elated that at least one life had been saved from this whole ordeal. Jean knew that she still had her work cut out for her knowing that she would have to put her limited medical training to the test…But now that Pietro had survived his brush with death, his chances for recovery were now much better.

"You did good Kurt," said Jean with a smile as she looked at the tired blue mutant.

"Danke Jean…" said Kurt, still somewhat amazed at the dramatic turnabout, "I guess it vas a good thing that I passed Beast's CPR training session, ja?"

"Definitely," said Jean as she saw him smile as well, "You saved a life Kurt…You should feel very proud."

"Ja…But I vish I could have saved more…" mused Kurt as he remembered all of his friends and family back at the institute, including his deceased sister, "I vish that I could have done more…"

"You've done enough Kurt…We can't undo what happened back home," said Jean sadly, "But we can work to make it so that nobody else has to die and bring hope to an otherwise dark time."

The pain of losing his sister remained…But the feeling that he had prevented someone else from feeling such pain helped mend some of that agony that tore at his heart. He watched as Jean gathered the medical supplies stored in the back and prepared to treat Pietro. Wanda still clung to her brother's side…But Jean knew that she needed to rest now.

"Will he be okay?" asked Wanda wearily as Jean prepared some peroxide and bandages.

"If he's managed to survive this long…Then I'm confident that he will," assured Jean, "I just have to patch up his wounds and prevent any further infection. For now, we need to let him rest and give his body time to heal."

A wave of relief finally settled over the Scarlet Witch as the danger finally passed for her brother. He took ten bullets for her and survived. For all their arguments and fighting…He still showed that he loved his sister and had a kinder side. Pietro had saved his sister's life even at the expense of his own…And now the faint beacon of hope that had threaten to die with him, remained strong not just for Wanda…But for every one of the surviving mutants aboard the jet.

"Come on Wanda…You should rest," said Kitty as she managed to tear a reluctant Wanda away from the bedside so that Jean could work, "Your brother is in good hands."

Although she wanted to linger a bit…She knew that Jean needed space to do what she had to. Giving one last look of relief to her brother's unconscious form, Wanda finally left his bedside and walked over towards the seating area of the jet. But as she left, she made her way past the tired Kurt Wagner as he prepared to follow her and Kitty to the front. He had been the one to save Pietro's life…Even after she had given up hope. Kurt had saved her brother…Even after all the pain she put his friends through as a member of the Brotherhood…Even after the pain of losing his sister…He hadn't given up hope and fought to save the life of another. Wanda didn't know that souls so noble even existed in this terrible world…But here he was, standing before her.

"Kurt…" said Wanda as she turned to meet his tired gaze.

He looked so exhausted after everything he had seen and the heroic deed that he had done…But he managed to stand wearily in front of the grateful young woman who still had a hint of tears in her eyes from all the emotion that she had endured in the past hour.

"Thank you…For saving my brother's life…" said Wanda softly as she managed to smile brilliantly despite her drowsy state.

For all the pain that Kurt had suffered in the last hour after losing everything back home…That one smile almost made it all somewhat lighter even if it was only briefly.

"It vas nothing Wanda…I'm just glad that nobody else died," said Kurt in response as he managed to return her smile.

"No…It was definitely something, Kurt…You saved Pietro's life. You lost your home…Your friends…Everything…Yet you still helped me, an enemy who has done nothing but cause trouble for you and everybody else you care about…Why?"

Kurt couldn't help but blush as he heard Wanda's praise of his deed and he ended up scratching the back of his neck nervously as he soon felt himself unable to tear himself away from her gaze.

"I…Lost my sister tonight Vanda. Rogue she…She died tonight," said Kurt in a sad tone, "I saw her dead body…I saw the suffering that she endured in her wrongful death…"

"Kurt…" but Wanda's words did not stop the young mutant from speaking his peace, no matter how painful it may be.

"She vas the closest thing to a blood family that I ever had…And ve vere finally starting to develop a decent brother/sister relationship," said Kurt as his head than sank, "But now…I vill never get to be the brother to her that I wanted to be…I will never get a chance to have a sister. The pain of such a loss…It…I don't vant anybody to ever feel such a thing. And you of all people…Don't deserve to suffer such a fate."

Wanda watched the tears form in Kurt's eyes as the mention of Rogue bought forth all the torment that he felt over losing her. Wanda felt somewhat guilty…Knowing that her brother was now alive while this kind boy's sister had been taken away from him so wrongfully. She had been bawling over the prospect of Pietro dying while Rogue was already dead and nothing could be done to change that. In many ways, they were both very similar in the context of what they had been through in their difficult lives…But Kurt had somehow managed to grow in to a kind, caring person. Wanda didn't know how this was possible…Being someone who had to live a life within an inhuman body, yet still developing into such a caring person. Because of him, she didn't have to suffer through losing a sibling…And for that, she was grateful in every way.

"I'm sorry…That Rogue is gone…" said Wanda as she moved in closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I…Can't imagine the kind of hurt you must feel…But I think I have a pretty good idea."

That got Kurt to smile somewhat as he placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed it. Wanda offered a strange sense of comfort that Kurt never knew she had…Yet here she was helping him in this time of great anguish.

"I'm thankful that…At least one of us doesn't have to suffer through such a horrible loss," said Kurt as he stood soothed by her presence, "Thank you…For understanding."

"No…Thank you…For giving something so precious back to me…"

What happened next nearly blew Kurt's mind. In one swift and gentle motion…Wanda Maximoff planted a deep kiss upon her brother's savior. Kurt didn't know what to do or even what to think as he felt her soft lips against his…But it wasn't long before he soon found himself kissing back. A strange surge of electricity suddenly flowed through the two as the two mutants soon became lost in their own world. They both reveled in it…Even though it wasn't meant to be so deep. Then…They both reluctantly parted…Leaving each other in a state of great confusion over what had just happened. After an initial period of awkward silence, Wanda finally managed to tear herself away from the area and made her way towards the front of the plane in a confused state.

'What…What on Earth just happened? What did I just do?' thought Wanda as she collapsed into one of the seats.

Unknown to her, Kurt was thinking the exact same thing.

'Vhat…Vhat on Earth just happened? Vhat did I just do?'

Kurt Wagner stood frozen in his confused state for what seemed like an hour. He found himself gently touching the area on his face where Wanda had kissed him…Still able to feel the lingering scent left behind. Over and over again he kept asking himself the same question in his head. Had he really just done it? Did Wanda Maximoff…The Scarlet Witch, daughter to Magneto, and member of the Brotherhood actually kiss him? And did he…Kurt Wagner, son of Mystique, member of the X-men, kiss back? The young man's mind had gone blank with confusion as his legs soon gave way to exhaustion and he collapsed against one of the seats in the back of the jet. His eyes soon became heavy as he kept playing the unbelievable scene over and over again in his head. This whole night had already been immensely stressful for everybody…But for Kurt, and Wanda for that matter, it had just taken an unexpected turn.

Jean continued to wrap up Pietro's body in bandages while administering disinfectant to keep him from getting any sicker and to help stave off some of the internal bleeding. But all in all, the speed demon was alive and it looked as though he would probably survive…But there was still a remote chance that something could go wrong. However, it was better than before and given the situation, it was quite remarkable at that. Jean gave Scott the news via their psychic link, telling him that it looked as though Pietro is out of danger. Even though Pietro was still a member of the Brotherhood and technically still an enemy…Scott felt relieved that nobody else had died on this awful night.

* * *

Scott Summers flew the X-jet in to the night as he sat in the pilot seat in a dazed state of mind. It was only one hour ago…Now their world was so different. An hour ago he was laughing with his girlfriend, giving advice to Kurt and Kitty, and contemplating how he was going to ask Jean to marry him. Now they, along with three old enemies, were fleeing for their lives as their homes now lay in ruin and many good friends and family lay dead. Scott looked back at the seating area of the jet to see a solemn, distraught Mystique and a sleeping Wanda, Kitty, and Kurt. It was strange…For some of these survivors were supposed to be enemies. But this was the first time he and everybody else for that matter had actually seen Mystique or the Brotherhood in over two years. Two years ago, they all fought alongside each other against Apocalypse…And since then, many things had changed. Old feelings die hard for old enemies…But as Scott Summers looked back at the surviving members of the Brotherhood…Something different came over him. He then found himself looking at his reflection in the window of the plane as it soared through the sky at fantastic speeds. The look on his face…Didn't seem to be that of Cyclops, leader of the X-men. After seeing his home destroyed, watching his friends and family die, and escaping the all out hunt from the military…He didn't feel like Cyclops anymore. Instead…He just felt like Scott Summers. His level of thinking was now so strange compared to what it was just over an hour ago before all this had happened. Now it was different…His normal, ridged personality felt like it had been shattered by the horrible events of the past hour. Over and over again he could see his home exploding in a fireball, he could see the body bags strewn out across the lawn containing the bloody remains of his friends and family, and he could hear Jean's agonizing screams as she felt so many people die within her mind. To Scott…Cyclops may be just as dead as the others as only the man behind the visor remained…But was that such a bad thing? He wasn't quite sure…But his thoughts were soon interrupted when he looked back to see Mystique still wide awake…Staring off in to space with a look of great sorrow.

"Mystique? Are you okay back there?" asked Scott as he turned back to face the blue shape shifter.

"I'm fine…" replied Mystique in a mechanical, monotone voice.

Scott was no stranger to such a response…But it somewhat surprised him that it was coming from Mystique.

"Well…Just so you know, Jean just told me that it looks as though Pietro is going to make it."

"That's good to hear…" replied Mystique in the same tone as before.

Scott knew that there was something else. He knew because it was as if he was looking at an entirely different person as he saw the look on Mystique's face. He might as well have been staring at a complete stranger. Gone was the angry, bitter look of the Mystique two years ago…Replaced by this solemn, distraught shell of a woman. Scott looked closer as his curiosity grew…Then, he saw something that he had noticed earlier, but never quite thought enough about it. He saw the streaks of tears left on her face that had yet to vanish despite the rush of their escape. Had Mystique really been crying? Had this woman, the same one who had blown up the institute beforehand and tried to kill him back in Mexico, really been crying? He then saw another tear fall down the side of her cheek as she closed her eyes and tried to rub the sleep out of them. Finally…It dawned on the young man once more.

'Rogue…' thought Scott, 'She must have seen her…Body.'

It was hard to think about…But he knew that it had to be the reason. Rogue was still her daughter even though she had rejected her back in Egypt two years ago. Now…She was dead. She had lost a part of her family…A feeling that Scott was all too familiar with.

"I'm sorry about Rogue…" said Scott as he broke the silence between them.

That caused the expression on Mystique's face to change suddenly as she looked away, not wanting him to see her shed any more tears.

"Why do you care?" said Mystique somewhat bitterly as she looked out the window in an effort to distract herself.

"Rogue was my friend you know…" said Scott as if to remind her, "She was a very good friend that…Didn't deserve any of this."

A hard lump formed in the shape shifter's throat as she listened to Scott's words. She tried to keep herself from completely breaking down before him…Not wanting to show weakness. It was an unfortunate part of her nature…But after seeing what she had back at the institute, it hurt to keep it in like this.

"Nobody deserved any of this…Nobody," mused Mystique as she managed to look back at the young man she once left for dead back in Mexico, "Especially not Rogue. I put her though so much. I…Hurt her in ways no parent should ever hurt their child. For two years now I've been…I've been trying to find ways to make it up to her…To be more a mother than an enemy. But I was too stupid and scared to…And now she's gone…I'll never see her again…I'll never get to tell her how sorry I…"

But that's far as she got as Mystique became too choked up to go on. Seeing this women break down like this was almost bewildering to Scott…But those words and those feelings were things he knew all too well. He knew that Cyclops would have still kept an apprehensive stance…But Scott Summers on the other hand, would do no such thing as he engaged the auto pilot and turned his chair to face the distraught Mystique.

"I'm sorry…I really am," said Scott, trying to sound as sincere as he could, "Trust me…I know what it's like to lose family. I know what it's like…To watch them die right before your very eyes."

Raven Darkholm looked back at the face of Scott Summers expecting to find nothing but pity…Yet when she looked at the expression on the young man's face, she saw the same hallow look that she had been feeling for so long now. She couldn't believe that it was the face of Cyclops…Someone that she had once considered an enemy…Yet here she was, sitting with him and his surviving friends aboard a plane that was keeping them out of harms way from the soldiers below responsible for the destruction of their livelihood.

"How can you possibly know how it feels to…" but Mystique was soon cut off when she was reminded by Scott of the event that he knew all too well as a part of his past.

"I lost my parents you know?" said Scott, remembering how he felt that fateful day when he watched them die, "You probably already know it as a fact…But I was there…I lived it."

As the knowledge that she had forgotten before and once taken for granted once again came over her, the expression on her face changed.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be…I understand…Believe me, I understand," said Scott.

Mystique had known from Magneto that Scott was and orphan and that he had lost his parents…But until just now, she never thought much of it. She never considered how it could affect somebody so much because she was always too transfixed with the notion of the ever so perfect, uptight leader of the X-men and protégé of Charles Xavier. Yet now…In wake of losing her daughter in a similar way that Scott had lost his parents, it seemed somewhat different…She could empathize with him now.

"You feel so lost and helpless inside…" said Scott as he continued recalling the feelings that had haunted him for so long, "The whole thing plays in your head over and over again…And no matter what you do or how hard you try, it's always the same outcome. Every feeling…Every image, sound, and smell…The look on their faces as they…It hurts."

Scott's tone began to waver as the mention of something so painful made it hurt to even talk about. Yet Mystique was feeling the same emotions as he was right now…It was the last person on Earth that he ever thought that he would be able to relate to…But here he was.

"Does it ever go away? Does it ever stop hurting?" asked Mystique, hoping that it would.

Scott just shook his head solemnly, for he knew that he couldn't give her the answer that she wanted.

"I wish it did. But no matter how hard you want it to…It never goes away. The pain is and always will be there…Festering incessantly like a scar in your mind."

"Then how do you do it?" said Mystique, "How does someone like you mange to look so indifferent to it? How do you make it go away?"

Now more than ever…Mystique wanted answers. She never thought that she would turn to Cyclops for such answers…But she desperately wanted to know.

"Raven…I stopped trying to make it go away a long time ago," mused Scott as he looked Mystique in her yellow tinted eyes, "I've learned that…You can't just get over it and set it aside forever. It took me a long time to understand that. I don't forget or numb it out. I just…Cope."

"Cope? How can I cope knowing what I did to my daughter and my son? How can I ever cope knowing the monster that I truly am?" shot Mystique.

"I once thought the same thing after my parents died," replied Scott, "I once thought that I would never recover…I would never be able to go on…But I did. I found the strength with the help of the Professor, my friends, and Jean to cope with what I've been through to keep moving on."

"That's easy for you to say…I don't have any friends…Only enemies," quipped Mystique in a bitter tone.

"You still have Kurt…You still have your son, don't you?"

"I don't deserve his friendship or his forgiveness," said Mystique as she teared up at the mention of her son, "I dropped him in a river…I left him for dead…I fought against him and his friends for no other reason than to further my own selfish goals."

"But he still forgave you didn't he?" reminded Scott as he recalled Kurt's actions back in the woods when he bought Mystique back with him, "Whether or not you deserve it shouldn't matter…He still forgave you."

The mention of her son's forgiveness only made her feel worse. She had abandoned, betrayed, and hurt Kurt so much over the years…Yet he became such a kind, caring, and forgiving young man. He was everything that she was not…Yet her blood still flowed within his veins. Kurt would be so willing to accept having his mother back…But after what she did to both him and Kurt, she didn't feel as though she had the right to.

"That still doesn't change what I did," said Mystique as she looked away from Scott's eyes, not wanting him to see her in such a horrible state, "I can never atone for my actions. I can never forgive myself…Never."

"I don't believe that, Raven…I honestly don't," replied Scott.

"How can you say that?!" yelled Mystique harshly, "I lied to my son, I lied to my daughter, I did things that hurt them both so much…And in case you have forgotten, I tried to kill you!"

Scott could tell that he was just making Mystique more upset with his words as she mentioned the events of the whole Mexico incident where she tried to kill him out of revenge for leaving her in Area 51. It wasn't his proudest moment to say the least…But every time he remembered that incident, he thought less about what Mystique had done and more about what had happened as a result of that fateful day. Although Mystique didn't know it…Scott somewhat treasured that day because it was the day where he and Jean finally admitted to having feelings for one another. Afterwards, they became more than friends and started dating. Since then…They had grown very close, becoming lovers and soul mates…Especially after the Phoenix incident. And it was all because of what Mystique did to him back in Mexico. Scott almost smiled at the thought, but stopped himself from saying anything. He didn't know what to say next…But then once again, he saw his reflection in the window of the jet…And suddenly, it became a lot clearer to him.

"I haven't forgotten about that incident, Raven," began Scott as the shape shifter once again shifted her gaze to meet that of the young man sitting in the pilot seat, "But I don't blame you for it…At least, now that I think about it…I don't think that it was really you that did that."

"What do you mean?" asked Mystique, somewhat bewildered by his words.

"Mystique…For all the years that I've known you…I've only seen one part of you," explained Scott, "And you too have only seen one part of me. When I looked at you in the past, I saw Mystique…The shape shifter, the terrorist, the assassin, the fighter…In other words, the bitter and angry woman that made the choices that affected your kids in the first place. And when you look at me, you no doubt see that cocky, upstanding, squeaky clean boy scout and leader with the weird visor…In other words, you only see Cyclops."

"What's your point?"

"My point is…That for all the years that I've known you…I honestly don't know a thing about you," answered Scott, "I know Mystique…And honestly, she's not a very likable character…But I'm not looking at Mystique right now. And you're not looking at Cyclops right now. Right now…I'm looking at Raven Darkholm…The woman behind the powers and through the veil of deception that you and your powers so often cast. I've never gotten to know this woman…Until now. Because that's who I'm looking at right now."

Scott's words were an enigma to Mystique as she heard them…But when she actually thought about it, he was right on many different levels. As Mystique, she had hurt her children, tried to kill Cyclops, and use her daughter against Apocalypse…But as Raven Darkholm, she hadn't truly been able to do anything. For so long now…She had been Mystique…Not Raven Darkholm. She had hidden behind her powers, using them to make herself into the angry, bitter woman that she so hated right now.

"I…Think I understand what you're trying to say Cyclops," said Mystique as his words sunk in, "It's just that…I've been Mystique as you say it for so long now that…I don't know if there's any Raven Darkholm left within me."

"That's where your wrong, Raven…Because that's exactly who is sitting right in front of me. I know this…Because Mystique would never admit to making the wrong choices with her children, she would try to justify her actions with her own disillusionment. And I also know this because the real Mystique…Would never cry over losing her daughter…Because to her, it would just be losing an accomplice which can easily be replaced. A daughter on the other hand…Can never be replaced. I can tell that Raven Darkholm had a great deal of love for her children…But Mystique just got in the way."

It was funny…For someone who by all accounts should hate her with every fiber of his being, Scott was finally helping her make sense of her world that had for so long been a shattered mess. He was the last person that she thought she would ever find solstice in…But in speaking to him, it was as if she was speaking to a complete stranger that she had never met. Then, she remembered what he said earlier about her only knowing one side of him in the same way he only know one side of her. And in thinking that she couldn't help but wonder…

"I suppose your right about that…But if that's the case…Then who am I looking at right now? Because I know that Cyclops would never in a million years talk to me in the way that you have."

Scott then managed to show a brief smile as he looked back into the eyes of Raven Darkholm…Not Mystique.

"You're looking at the guy behind the visor…You're just looking at Scott Summers now."

It made sense now…A lot of things were beginning to make sense now even though there was so much more that Mystique wanted to know about herself and the actions that she had come to regret. In simply talking to somebody in a different way…It felt as though she truly was Raven Darkholm again. It was a welcomed feeling…One that actually made her smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Well…Thank you…Scott Summers."

"No problem. It was nice to finally meet you Raven…" said Scott as he held out his hand.

Knowing what he meant by that…She almost laughed.

"Nice meeting you too Scott…"

* * *

The incessant darkness as a result of the thick clouds gave way once more as Eric Lensherr and Piotr Rasputin descended once again as the Xavier Institute came in to view in the distance. The Brotherhood boarding house had been destroyed…And three of the inhabitance had been killed in the process. Their deaths were wrongful in so many ways…But Lance, Todd, and Freddy didn't have a chance, for they were fast asleep in their beds as death fell upon them. Magneto had gone there in hopes of finding his children, but since that their bodies were not among those at the site, he could only hope that they had survived and fled to the Xavier Mansion. However, if his mountain based complex had been hit and so had the Brotherhood…Then it was a pretty safe bet that the X-men had been hit as well. These attacks were well coordinated, well planned, and swiftly executed…Hinting at a diabolical mind behind all this carnage. However, Magneto did not think about that as he flew in closer to the institute grounds…All that he could think about were his children.

"We're almost there…" said Eric as he used his powers to gain speed.

However, as soon as they flew close enough…Their eyes met with a grizzly scene.

"Oh no…They hit them too…" said Colossus as he looked down at the carnage below.

The once proud institute that had given hope to so many scarred young mutants out there now lay in complete and utter ruin. Now, all that remained was rubble…Smoking, charred rubble. It was still smoldering in some areas and dozens of men and women in military uniform remained littered throughout the area sifting through the debris and putting out the surrounding fires. The smell of smoke hung strong in the air even as the two men remained high above the ground. Eric Lensherr let out an angry grunt of frustration as he saw the home of his old friend destroyed in the same manner that his complex had been. He didn't know if Charles had been inside at the time or if he had somehow managed to escape…But the prospects did not look very promising. Then, just like he had at the Brotherhood, Piotr saw something horrifying on the ground near the front of the destroyed mansion.

"Magneto…Look," said the Russian as he drew Eric's attention once more.

"No…No not this…Not here…" said Magneto as he looked at the ghastly scene before him.

All along the ground, body bags were lined up in a grim row of death. There were more than there were at the Brotherhood…A lot more. There looked to be over a dozen bloody bags. Some of the contents were visible…And it was just as bad, if not worse as before. Piotr tried to look away as the horrible sight of so many dead children lying on the ground below in such an inhuman state. The grizzly mutilation caused by the explosions and attacks were almost too hard to look at. For Eric Lensherr…It all resembled the horrible scenes he saw as a boy in Nazi concentration camps of many dead bodies being piled together as if they were mere garbage.

"This inhumanity…" said Eric in a deep, darkened voice, "Is appalling. These children…These innocent souls…Taken without mercy…Without conscious. I MUST find my children…I must protect them from such cruelty!"

A feeling of great anger soon consumed the Master of Magnetism as he looked at the dead bodies below him. However, unknown to either him or Piotr…They were both being watched. In the trees of the wooded areas in and around the institute, two groups of marines lay in cover away from Magneto's sight. Using their high-resolution night vision, they could see the man and his associate hovering silently over the ground below them. The leader of the group, who was concealed within the branches of a high tree, aiming his rifle directly at Magneto was prepared to strike. Staying invisible from sight…The soldier made a quick contact over an encrypted line to his superior.

"General Stryker…This marine group leader one checking in," said the soldier softly into his wireless headset, "I have bucket head in my sights and my men are prepared to strike. What are your orders?"

A brief silence soon fell over the line as the message reached a very eager William Stryker at the other end. His palms were sweaty with excitement as Magneto was now finally in the crosshairs of a gun…Ready to be taken out once in for all. Then, the soldier got his response over the line as Stryker replied in a sinister, calm voice.

"Take him out solder…Take that bastard tyrant out once and for all…"

* * *

AN: Well, I'll stop there for now. I know I left it at another big cliff hanger, but don't worry…I'll try to make so you all won't have to wait too long! So what do you think? Are they going to succeed in killing Magneto? Stay tuned to find out! I know this chapter was a bit heavy on the dialogue, particularly the little chat that Cyclops had with Mystique. But I really wanted to do that because I wanted to bring out a new dimension for the both of them. They don't talk much in any other story or X-men universe out there, so I thought that I would do something unique! And the psychological outline that was discussed…Well, that's just a result of too much thinking on my part. So what do you all think? Did you like the first Kurt/Wanda elements in this chapter? They were a great couple in the comics and I go really well together in my opinion. And you haven't seen the last of them in this story! I have plenty more to tell! In the meantime, please send me some feedback! Send me your reviews directly via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Well, thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it and I wish you all the best!

REVIEW!!! SLICKY HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS!!!


	9. Dawn

**Extermination  
Chapter 9: Dawn**

****

* * *

Before the chapter begins…A quick word to the kind people that took the time to review!

**X00001: **Thanks for the review man! Magneto's in a real pinch now and trust me, there's more to come! Thanks again and enjoy!  
**Ldypebsaby: **You'll see what happens to Magneto in this chapter! I just wanted to have a scene that shows him not as being all powerful like he is often showed in the show. And I'm glad you like the Kurt/Wanda bit because there will be more of them later on! I'm also glad you approved of the Scott/Raven scene because I was weary of showing two opposing characters connect. They do have things in common, but I just don't see too many other people showing it in fics. Thanks a lot for the feedback! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yep! Pietro lives! I finally made the decision that it would be better if he lived rather than died. I also liked using that as a point for Kurt and Wanda to connect on. I feel that they do have a lot in common and they do have a great deal to offer each other and I'm having a lot of fun writing about them! I'm glad you liked what I did! I'm also glad you liked the little conversation between Scott and Raven because that was something I was nervous about initially, but I'm glad you liked it! As for Alex, he won't come in until much later! There's still plenty to come! Thanks a lot for the wonderful review! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Hey! I'm glad the last chapter somewhat repented for all the angst in the first few chapters. I hope I can keep your interest with what I have planned! There's plenty of Kurt/Wanda to come! And thanks for your comment on the Scott/Raven conversation! That was a lot of fun to write and an interesting concept to think about. Thanks a lot for the review man! I appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Man…I don't know what to say. You really know how to make feel like I accomplished something in writing this. To answer your question, I don't write for real, I just do fanfiction for now. But one day I hope to do something with writing in it. The philosophical aspect is just something I add because I spend a lot of time thinking about life and such. And stories like this are just ways I express it. Saying that this story is a literary masterpiece is an overwhelming feeling that I can't thank you enough for. I have put a lot of effort and heart into this fic and I have tried to make my stories less like fics and more like stories. And I want these stories to have messages and meaning…Sort of like what I started with "Sinister Secrets" and as far back as my older stories "Darkness and Light" and "X-men: Evolution of the Heart." I wanted to create a world with this story that could be visualized and felt because it makes it more engaging to read. I'm also honored to hear that I have helped you see Scott and Jean in a different light with this and "Sinister Secrets." It's a really welcoming feeling because I feel that bashing anybody isn't right. There are sides to Scott and Jean just as there are sides to Raven Darkholm. I'm glad that I helped you see them differently. As for Kurt and Wanda, I'm glad you think they work together because I think that they have a lot in common to connect with. I don't mean to pan pairings like Tonda or Jonda, I just really want to do a fic with Wanda and Kurt while using drama to bring them together. There is so much in this story to tell and I can't thank you enough for giving me the inspiration and praise to go further with it. You are very kind and very generous for saying such nice things and I really appreciate all that you have said to me! Thank you my friend! Peace out!  
**Witch-uk: **I'm glad you liked the Kurt/Wanda moment! Believe it or not, it was my first Wandurt scene! Thank you for the wonderful review and I hope you like where I take it an all the future Kurt/Wanda I have planned!  
**Lil Jean: **Glad you liked the chapter! But as for the questions, you'll just have to see for yourself! I don't want to give it away just yet! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Miss Myxztipik: **I know the last part ended in a cliffhanger, but don't worry…You'll see what happens to Magneto and Peter in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!  
**Wen1: **Hey! Thanks for the review girl! And don't worry, there will be some Jott in this story, but it will be supplemented with other pairings and plenty of action! I hope you like it! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Hey man! Thanks for reviewing! I know things look bleak for the X-men and they're mainly out for survival now, but when has that ever stopped them before? If they don't fight Stryker, who will? There's plenty to come! I hope you like where I take it! You rule my friend! Peace out!

Well, that's all of em! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! Now without further adieu, I bring you Chapter 9 entitled "Dawn!" Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." Please read and review it!**

* * *

The order had been given…The small groups of marines were told by General William Stryker to take Magneto down once and for all. All it would take…Was one well placed shot with one of their special lead/plastic alloy bullets. The sniper given this task was the head of the marine group and was safely concealed within the upper levels of the trees. Once he shot the first round…The rest of his group would follow and finish off the man who had once bought the world so close to destruction.

"See you in hell freak…" said the soldier as he prepared to fire his weapon.

In the sky above, Magneto stood transfixed on the sight of the body bags that had been strewn across the front yard of the mansion. The grizzly sight of bloody, mutilated children stung his mind like a red hot spike. However, among these ghastly remains…He still could see no sign of his children, Wanda and Pietro. Piotr Rasputin, the man hovering besides Magneto, could no longer look at the horrible scene below and forced himself to turn away. But as his gaze shifted off towards the side…He noticed a slight rustling in one of the trees. Normally, it wouldn't have sparked any curiosity, for it could be easily contributed to wind. But there was just one problem with that…There was no wind to be felt…And no other trees were moving around them. Then…It suddenly dawned on the Russian mutant what it had to be…And instinctively, he sprung into action.

"Magneto, look out!"

"FIRE!" said the soldiers in the trees.

Then, before Magneto could snap out of his daze, Colossus lunged forth and shoved him out of the way of the path of the bullet aimed precisely in the center of his face. In turn, the bullet grazed Piotr…But thanks to his tough, metal skin it did little, if any, damage. The sound of gunfire then rang out through the night and the soldiers that had concealed themselves in the trees opened fire on the two men hovering in the air.

"Don't let up!" yelled the marine commander, "Keep firing! Take that son of a bitch down!"

Now, more soldiers were shooting at the Master of Magnetism from all directions…And like before, he could not deflect the incoming projectiles with his powers due to the composition of the bullets. This shocked him greatly because it meant that he wasn't dealing with ignorant, uninformed attackers…He knew that in reality, this was much more complicated than that.

"They tricked us! They knew I was coming!" yelled Magneto as he and Piotr flew at great speeds in an effort to dodge the bullets.

"Great…So what do we do now?!" yelled Colossus over the noisy din of gunfire.

"We must look elsewhere to find Wanda and Pietro…And once we do, I'll show these murderers not to attack us!"

Using his powers, Magneto levitated several military vehicles and flung them at the soldiers concealed in the trees and scattered throughout the area. This caused the rate of fire to cease ever so slightly…But it was long enough for Magneto to get both him and Colossus safely away from the area and once again concealed themselves in the clouds.

"Wait!" yelled Colossus as they entered the dark clouds once again, "Where are we going this time?"

"We're going to find out where my children are!" said Magneto sternly, "I don't care what it takes…I'm going to find them!"

"But how?"

"You'll see Piotr…" said Magneto as they sped through the sky, but before he went silent, the Master of Magnetism had one last thing to say to the Russian mutant, "By the way…Thank you…For saving my life."

Upon saying that, Piotr's expression grew cold…For he did not feel as proud as he should have for saving a man that hurt so many others in the past, namely his family. But he was still his soldier…He had agreed to be an Acolyte in exchange for help. As much as he didn't like Magneto…He was still a man who lived by his promises.

"You're welcome…Magneto," said Piotr finally in a monotone voice, "But I just did what I had agreed to do when I signed up…Don't think that this changes anything."

"I know…" conceded the master of magnetism, "I wouldn't expect it to…"

And with those final words, the two men fell silent once more…And sped off into the night sky eastward towards their next destination, New York City.

* * *

Back at the ruins of the institute, the marines that had failed to kill Magneto were forced to work with the rest of the soldiers to clean up the light damage caused by the fight. The vehicles that he had used with his powers to get away had to be salvaged as best they could from their current state. The damage had been quite minor and the fight had been over pretty quickly…But in the end, it didn't make things any different…Magneto was still alive. This left the task of informing General Stryker to the group leader that had missed that critical first shot thanks to Colossus's interference.

"General Stryker…This is marine leader one here at Xavier's. I regret to inform you that we were unable to take down Magneto. His henchman…The guy with the metal skin, shoved him out of the way of my shot. I'm sorry sir…But he got away."

The soldier then dreaded the general's response, but he was quickly surprised when he heard a calm voice respond through his communicator.

"Were there any casualties in the ensuing fight?"

"No sir…None," answered the soldier, still somewhat weary of the general's calm demeanor, "Just a few damaged vehicles, but I think we'll be able to salvage them all."

"Very well…" replied the general over the communication line, "And what of Magneto's last move? Were you able to determine where he was heading?"

"I don't know sir, some of my men say he was heading east, but we're not sure because he disappeared into the clouds," answered the soldier.

"Then do not concern yourself with such matters anymore…Now that Magneto knows that we can hit him, I doubt that he'll make himself as vulnerable again. This means that we'll simply have to use a different approach. Keep scanning the area and make sure that the next phase of operations are complete within the hour, is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" said soldier as he switched off his communicator and got back to work, relieved that the general had been so forgiving.

Back in Washington DC, General William Stryker looked intently at the screens and quickly became lost in thought as he contemplated his next move. His female associate, Magnum, remained by his side…Silent and stoic as usual. Many of the high ranking officers below him were scrambling to get a fix on Magneto with their scanners. However, Stryker knew that they were just wasting their time. Magneto may have been a madman, but he was no fool. Despite this setback, the general seemed undaunted by this failure and remained calm in the face of his anxious subordinates. Then, the general looked back down at his watch to see that the time now read 2:00 AM. While some of the officers and soldiers present were starting to show signs of fatigue, the general remained wide awake and readily alert. Turning to one of his subordinates, he began to formulate his next plan of action.

"How goes the tracking?" asked Stryker to one of the female soldiers sitting at a computer terminal.

"Sir, it looks like Magneto has disappeared from our scanners again. We can't seem to track him," answered the soldier.

"As I anticipated…He's still looking for his children. That much is clear…And what of the escaped mutants from the Brotherhood and the X-men?"

"Unfortunately, they are proving to be difficult to track as well," said the female soldier as she bought up a special screen on her computer for the general to see, "The aircraft that they fled in had a great deal of stealth technology…It's unlike anything we've ever encountered before. Ground based radar hasn't been able to give us much, but based on readings from satellites and air reconnaissance, we have been able to determine that they are most certainly still in upstate New York and have since landed because we can no longer detect any jet trails or high-speed signatures."

"Good…If they're stationary, they'll be easier to find," said Stryker, satisfied with such a development, "Order all helicopter and search units from the main bases near Rochester and Albany to make a full sweep of all the possible areas they could hide. Synchronize the satellites to aid them in their search…And be careful, that plane of theirs has a cloaking device to mask their presence. Leave no stone unturned and be on the lookout for anything."

"Sir, it will be done immediately," said the female soldier as she began to comply with the general's request, "And what about Magneto?"

"Do not worry," said Stryker calmly, "Like I said before…His main goal is still finding his children. We know that they're with the X-men on that jet and if we find them first…We'll have the bait we need to take him down. And if not…We'll let Magneto find them for us. Either way…We still have the upper hand…And the enemy's days are most certainly numbered…"

* * *

It was early in the morning as Scott took the X-jet down in a clearing in the vast forest of upstate New York. Here, they were not at all far from the Canadian boarder and were fairly isolated enough to hide from whoever was attacking them. This had been the same area that the X-men had come after the mansion was destroyed the first time around nearly three years ago. The cave that they had stayed in was still there and would once again provide them some cover. However, everybody stayed on the blackbird that night…For everybody was just too tired and traumatized by the events of the last few hours to find the strength to leave. Kurt, Kitty, and Wanda had since fallen fast asleep. Mystique was drifting in and out of slumber like always in an effort to keep herself from slipping into another horrible nightmare. Jean was still in the back, tending to Pietro's wounds…But through their psychic link, Scott could sense that she was completely exhausted. Upon turning on the cloaking device in order to hide the plane from any observers…Scott made his way towards the back of the jet to see if he could help out.

"How is he?" asked Scott as he saw Jean wrapping up the last of Pietro's bloody wounds on his leg.

"I think he'll be just fine if his speed healing keeps up…But he's still going to be in a lot of pain…And there's still the risk of infection from the lead. That…And he just lost so much blood. I honestly don't know how anybody could have survived something like this…Even with a healing factor."

The tone in Jean's voice was raspy and thick with exhaustion. Her head still hurt a great deal after sensing all the death and using her powers at such high levels during their escape. It was a harsh combination that contributed a great deal to her state…But she remained awake despite all of this.

"Try not to think too much about that Jean…He survived, that's something to be thankful for. I mean…There's been enough death around us as it is…At least we managed to save one person," said Scott, trying to sound optimistic despite the grim situation.

"I guess you're right…" said Jean, as she finished up the last bandage.

"Are we going to need anything else for him?" asked Scott.

"Well, we'll definitely need some pain killers and disinfectant to help ease his suffering…And we don't have any here on the jet."

"We'll find some…Don't worry," assured Scott.

"I hope so…" said Jean as she finally felt herself collapse on the floor and fall back against the wall off to the side of Pietro's bed.

Scott quickly made his way over to her and sat by her side. She quickly leaned into his warmth and they both quietly sat together in their tired state, holding on to each other as if something was going to come and snatch them away at any second. They were both so tired and on the verge of fainting. The horrible images of the destruction of the institute and the mutilated bodies of their friends and family strewn across the lawn still hung strong in their minds. And now that they were safe for the time being…It left them to think about everything that had happened since that fateful moment when their world came crashing down in a hail of bombs and bullets.

"We can never go back…Can we?" mused Jean as she rested her head in the nook of Scott's shoulder.

"No…We can't…"

"So much death…I felt it Scott…I felt every one of them die within my mind," said Jean as tears formed in her eyes from recalling such a painful experience, "They were our friends…Our family…All killed while they slept…And there was nothing we could've done to save them."

"I'm sorry Jean…I'm so sorry…" whispered Scott as he held her close and tried to sooth her pain, "I know it hurts…But it's over now…We can't undo any of this. I wish we could…I wish that this was all just one big nightmare that neither of us seems to be able to wake up from, but…"

Scott soon trailed off, unable to finish such painful words. The two young adults soon fell silent, not wanting to speak anymore in fear of bringing forth any more feelings that would make such wounds fester. The memories of what had just happened hurt…But there was no going back now. Scott and Jean finally gave in to their exhaustion and fell asleep as the events of the night played over and over again in their minds. Now, the whole plane was dark and silent…But through the memories of each survivor of the brutal assault on their homes, the feeling of hopelessness soon became all too great to bear…For the world that they would wake up to in the morning would most certainly be different.

* * *

The hours crept by slowly for the remnants of the X-men and the Brotherhood as they slept off what was left of the night. It was equally slow for high command of the operation back in Washington DC as time ticked away in to the hours of dawn. While some soldiers were relived and replaced, William Stryker and his loyal associate, Magnum, remained awake and alert the whole time. They seemed to be immune to exhaustion as little hints of sleepiness showed for either of them. It only served to heighten his status as a supreme general and further asserted his power among the armed forces of the United States. He pushed each one of the soldiers both in the office and on the ground to finish the tasks set before them. And as dawn came upon them…The final stages of the next part of Stryker's plan were nearing completion.

"General…We have incoming transmission from each team on the ground," said one of the communication officers near Stryker in the center of the Pentagon.

"Patch them through," ordered the general.

The lower ranking officer immediately complied with the request as four images of each field captain on the ground appeared on the screen.

"Gentlemen…I trust you have good news for me," said Stryker.

"Sir, we do. We are proud to inform you that the soldiers and the Friends of Humanity officers have just completed the secondary objective that you have assigned to us and are ready to begin transmission over a secure bandwidth. We simply need confirmation and you should have what you requested."

"Excellent, confirmation granted," said Stryker with an accomplished smile on his face.

"Very well…You should have the images in your hand momentarily."

And with that, the field captains signed off and readied for the transmission. General Stryker then turned his attention back towards the communication officer who quickly led his superior over to a state of the art, high resolution printer located in the back of the large room where they would be free from prying eyes.

"Sir, they're uploading the data," said the communication officer, "We should have the full printout in less than five minutes."

"Good work soldier…Now return to your station…I'll take it from here."

Knowing better than to question the general's commands, the communications officer did as he was told while William Stryker and Magnum waited eagerly for the printer to come to life and give them what he hoped. After a few seconds of waiting, the machine came to life and in quick succession, began printing the data that the general had so highly requested. The process was fairly quick and the volume of images coming through was quite large. But with each finished sheet, the triumphant grin on William Stryker's face grew bigger as he looked at the fruit of his accomplishments.

"We've done it Magnum…We've accomplished in the span of a few hours what this pitiful government couldn't do on it's own in three years," mused Stryker as the last few images finished printing.

The strong, Russian woman then proceeded to hand the general a single empty folder. Upon gathering up all the completed images, Stryker stuck them in the folder and walked back over to the main terminals from where he commanded the operation to this point. The time was now 6:00 AM and the sun was rising over the horizon outside. It was the beginning of a new day…A grand new day that Stryker looked forward to seeing as he looked down at his watch and prepared for the next phase of his plan.

"Attention all ranking officers…The time has come for the next part of the operation. This requires that I make a brief trip into the heart of DC. While I take care of these matters, I am still in charge. The operation protocols are NOT to be veered from and I will maintain a constant link with the Pentagon. But should something come up…I request that you all yield to the operation…And nothing else. I shall return within two hours time…While I am gone I want consistent updates. Now I can't tell you the nature of my task…But know that it is not something that concerns either of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" said all of the present officers, both military and Friends of Humanity alike.

"Excellent, now…Let us make haste and pay a little visit to one Charles Xavier," said Stryker with a sinister grin as he and a dozen armed Friends of Humanity soldiers led him out of the Pentagon and into an armored convoy heading towards the Watergate hotel.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier violently tossed and turned in his bed during the early morning hours of sunrise. A cold sweat had formed over him all throughout the night and he had barely slept a single wink all night. In his mind the kind, intelligent man was haunted by images of fire and pain. His dreams were plagued with feelings of intense loss and hurt. Not a moment of rest came to him as he attempted to rest up for another big day at the Capitol. Then…As the haunting images and horrible dream finally came to ahead…The Professor was finally jolted into consciousness.

"NO!" yelled Xavier as he finally awoke from his nightmarish state.

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, Charles Xavier tried to wipe the cold sweat off of his face. As he struggled to gain control of his thoughts once more, the door connecting his room to next swung open and Logan came barging in with his claws defensively drawn.

"Chuck! What's goin on?! I thought I heard something!" grunted the Wolverine as he sniffed the air around the room.

"No…It's nothing Logan…Just a bad dream, that's all," assured Xavier as maneuvered himself over to the side of the bed towards his wheelchair.

Logan then retracted his claws as he looked at Xavier's troubled expression. The smell of terror sweat hung strong in Logan's powerful nose as he saw the Professor shrug his sudden outburst off like it was nothing.

"Are ya sure Chuck? It sure didn't sound like 'just a bad dream' to me…" said Logan, knowing that his ears wouldn't lie to him.

"Yes…I'm fine Logan. It was a dream…That's all…No need to worry so much about it," responded the Professor, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself more than his observant friend.

Logan didn't buy it…Even though Xavier was his friend and mentor, he knew when he was lying. It was definitely not in his character to do so. But that only heightened his suspicions.

"You don't sound too sure of that, Chuck," quipped Logan, "And ya look like ya didn't sleep at all last night."

"It's nothing Logan," said Xavier in quick response, "I just…The stress of these congressional hearings must be taking their toll. I have been working myself quite hard lately…I suppose that I am in need of some substantial rest afterwards."

Logan still didn't believe him…But for now, he wasn't going to pry. He knew better than most people what it was like be affected by nightmares and he knew how annoying it was when people pushed him to talk about it. So, he decided to back off…For now. To Xavier, last night had been anything but restful and there could be any number of reasons for that. However, he tried to push such feeling to the back of his mind as he prepared himself for another day in Washington…Fighting for mutants everywhere in an increasingly hostile world.

"Well, I'm gonna call for some room service and check up on the others back home," said Logan as he headed back into his room, "Ya want me to order anything for ya?"

"Just coffee Logan…I'll eat later," said Xavier as he began to dress himself for Congress.

As Logan walked back into his room he picked up the room service menu and looked over the selection, he took the phone and dialed out. However…He was soon met with a mysterious silence over the line. He tried again…Still, no sound or dial tone. Checking the connections, he tried a third time but got nothing. He then tried calling the front desk and the operator…But each time he was met with complete silence over the phone. It sparked his curiosity as he went back over to the door connecting his room with Xavier's.

"Hey Chuck, are the phones workin' back in your room? Cause I can't get a dial tone."

"That's strange…" said Xavier as he adjusted his tie, "The phones were functioning properly when I called the Institute last night."

"Well they ain't workin' now…Try your phone," suggested Logan.

Xavier then wheeled himself over to dresser near his bed and tried to dial out…But just like Logan had said, he could get no outgoing tone.

"I can't get a dial tone either…Something must be wrong with the phone lines."

"Ha…Some five star hotel they got here…" grunted Logan.

"We'll take it up with the front desk on our way out, but we must get going if we're to arrive at the Capitol on time."

"Yeah, yeah…" said Logan as he ignored the rumble in his stomach for now, but couldn't help and mutter, "Could at least make time to take a shower…"

They had a long day ahead of them in the nation's capital. And like all previous visits, it would most likely be difficult for two mutants to make their way around such hostile feelings that they knew they would encounter. In previous visits, Xavier had been subjected to ridicule, taunting, and endless slurs from supporters of the Friends of Humanity and angry citizens over the events of Apocalypse. There were even instances where people actually tried to attack him physically, but since he usually had a body guard with him…They never got too far. However, as tensions over mutant affairs grew, these attacks were becoming more violent…And that was one of the reasons why Logan offered to go instead of Storm, who had been Xavier's escort most of the time. Last time had been too close for comfort when some nut with a gun actually tried to shoot at her and the Professor. That was the bit that tore it for Logan and he pretty much insisted that he take over guard duties from that point on. Although she argued, in the end Logan managed to persuade Ororo that he would be better suited because of his healing factor and adamantium skeleton. While it was clear that he probably had more reasons than he was willing to admit, she eventually conceded to the request. Logan didn't like DC now with all the anti-mutant hysteria going on and he didn't like Xavier or anybody else being around such violence…But he knew nothing would stop his mentor from fighting for his dream.

"Are you ready Logan?" asked Xavier as he picked up his laptop that he had bought with him to help him in his debate.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Logan, still hungry and in dire need of some caffeine.

"Then we best not keep Congress waiting…"

Logan then proceeded to assist the Professor as he wheeled him out in to the hall. They had been given a special sweet on the top floor that had special accommodations set up for Xavier's handicap, but it was somewhat peculiar that they couldn't do it on a floor lower.

"So what do ya think you'll be facin' today?" asked Logan as they headed towards the elevator.

"I've…Learned to stop trying to expect things when it comes to these debates old friend," said the Professor, "When it comes to issues of such controversy…It is usually more wise to expect the unexpected, less we be caught off guard."

"With so many fanatics stinkin' up this place, I can't say I'm surprised," grunted Logan, remembering all too well how mutant hating scum enjoyed tearing into the Professor's arguments.

"You mustn't think of them like that Logan…After Apocalypse, many people are scared. We all came so close to complete destruction on that day…And if the public knew how much closer they came from the Phoenix then it would be even worse."

"Yeah, let's hope they don't find out about that little incident," said the Wolverine in his usual gruff tone as he recalled the events of the Phoenix.

The two men neared the elevator as they walked the quiet halls of the Watergate hotel. There weren't many people up yet even though it was well past 8 in the morning. It seemed somewhat peculiar, but there were more pressing issues at hand. Then, as they approached the central hall…Their paths were blocked by three, casually dressed individuals wearing normal clothes, but bearing rather peculiar headbands with a strange emblem on the center.

"I'm sorry Professor Xavier, but I'm afraid you'll have to return to your room," said one of the men.

"What? But why? I have to be at the Capitol in an hour," said Xavier.

"We can't tell you why, but you must return to your room," said the man as he and his two associates refused to budge from their path.

This act seemed to annoy Logan, who seemed to smell something unnerving about these men.

"Yeah…Well where's your hotel uniform, bub?" grunted Logan in a deep, threatening tone, "We don't gotta listen to nobody unless we hear from guys that don't smell like the east end of the Potomac!"

"Back off freak…Don't make this any harder than it has to be," warned one of the men as met Logan's angry gaze.

Logan was about to unsheathe his claws and make these men get out of their way himself…But Xavier quickly decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Logan please…" said the Professor, trying to alleviate the tension, "Sir, if something is wrong, surly there must be a reason."

"There is…But we ain't tellin' you…You'll find out soon enough," said one of the men with a mysterious grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Logan as he whipped out his claws and pointed it at the man's neck.

Just then…All three elevators opened along with the doors to the stairs and a deep, somewhat amused voice then answered Logan's question.

"Be careful what you wish for Wolverine," said William Stryker as he stepped out of the elevator with Magnum by his side and six heavily armed Friends of Humanity soldiers.

"What the…"

But before Logan could finish, Magnum whipped out a fancy looking taser launcher and shot it at his claws. Two small electrodes then made contact with the adamantium appendages and Logan then felt a massive jolt of electricity surge through his metal bones.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!"

The Wolverine's loud roar of pain echoed through the halls as he fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Logan!" yelled Xavier as he watched his friend fall.

"Adamantium is a rather nasty conductor, wouldn't you agree…Charles Xavier?" said Stryker as he casually approached the Professor.

Over a dozen heavily armed guards then surrounded the crippled Professor and the unconscious Logan as the general now stood within mere feet of Xavier. A sinister grin soon spread across his face as he kicked Xavier's wheelchair back down the hall towards his room.

"Get the animal…" ordered Stryker, referring to the downed Wolverine who was beginning to mumble incoherently as his healing factor started to kick in.

The soldiers obediently followed his instructions as two guards dragged Logan down the hall back towards the sweet that Xavier was staying in. The Professor tried to recover from the shock of such an attack and wondered why he didn't sense something like this earlier. He then realized that all the soldiers surrounding him were wearing the same mysterious headbands that the other men were wearing earlier. But before he could contemplate this any more, Stryker delivered another kick, sending him back into his room with enough force to nearly knock him out of his wheelchair. The guards then forcefully dumped Logan's still burning body back in the room beside him as the doorway now remained completely surrounded by the armed guards.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Xavier.

"Why Xavier…I thought you would have already known. I mean…You are supposed to be the most powerful psychic on earth…" quipped Stryker as the grin on his face only grew wider.

The tall, ominous man and his dark female associate then proceeded to walk in to the room along with a few of the guards while the rest of the soldiers remained at the door with their weapons drawn.

"What's the matter?" taunted Stryker as he then pointed to the headband that he and the others were wearing, "Something blocking you out?"

"Who are you?!" demanded the Professor as he felt his psychic powers being blocked out by whatever was in those headbands.

The general let out an amused laugh as he saw the look on Xavier's bewildered face. He knew that the Professor could not use his powers against them…And he knew that it only served to make him more anxious about the situation. It was exactly as Stryker had foreseen it…Down to every last possible detail, he reveled in having everything come together in such a wonderful display of his own genius. Logan began to come to as Stryker slowly made his way over to Xavier's…Giving of an ominous sense that he knew something that they didn't…Something big that only served to make him feel more in control.

"Professor Charles Francis Xavier…At last, we finally meet. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day. Even a man of your intelligence could never possibly understand the meticulous planning and patience that I have committed myself to these last few years…All leading up to this fateful day. But enough banter…I feel that introductions are in order. My name…Is General William Styrker. And today…Will be the worst day for you and all mutants alike…"

* * *

AN: That's it for now! I know it's kind of a cliff hanger…But I felt that this was the best place to stop. So what do you think the Professor's reaction will be? What do you think is going to happen to the rest of the survivors? Stay tuned to find out! So what do you all think? I apologize again if you didn't like the extensive amount of death that I have had in this story…But this is AU! It's just a story. I wanted to tell it because I thought it would be an interesting and dramatic take on the X-men universe. I'm sorry if some of you don't like it, but it's just something that I really wanted to do. Well, with that said…Please don't forget to review!!! Send me your thoughts via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and they really help inspire me in my work! Thank you all very much for reading! I appreciate it and I wish you all the best!

SO…HUNGRY…NEED….REVIEWS!!!


	10. A Harsh New Reality

**Extermination  
Chapter 10: A Harsh New Reality**

****

* * *

Before the drama begins, a quick word to my kind reviewers!

**The Uncanny R-Man: **Glad you liked the bit with Magneto! He'll come into play a little later. As for Xavier and Logan, you'll just have to see for yourself! I wanted to use some movie elements, but I don't want to do something that's already been done before, so don't expect an exact replica of the movie. Thanks a lot for the review man! I always appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Thanks a lot for the review fellow Jott former! Sorry that you didn't get to see Scott propose to Jean in the last chapter, but I'll try to get into that later on. At this point, it's all survival! I hope you like where I take this fic! Thanks again for the review!  
**Wen1: **Hey! Thanks for the review! There will be Jott elements, but there will also be many others! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**X00001: **I'm glad I kept you in suspense with the last chapter! I hope that this one does just as well. Thanks a lot for the review!  
**Ldypebsaby: **You know Stryker, he's always one to make a scene. And with Xavier, there's plenty of triumph for him to bask in! Thanks for your wonderful comments on my attention to description. I feel that's what is often missing in some fanfiction out there and I really appreciate you taking not of my meticulous efforts to make this story different. There's plenty more to come! Thanks for the wonderful review! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Man, you reviews are always nice to respond to my friend! I feel honored to be receiving such praise from somebody who actually knows what they're talking about in terms of reading. I can't tell how wonderful it feels when you equate this story that I have poured so much heart and soul into as a literary masterpiece. I know how pictures can be worth 1,000 words, but I feel words are worth 1,000 emotions and that's what I love to write about. I wanted this fic to be serious, but I also wanted to add more things in it like romance, drama, and action. I'm glad that you approve of this great mixture and with reviews like yours, it only pushes me to do better and work harder! The situation now is only going to get more complicated now that Stryker has Xavier and Logan cornered, but that means that there is plenty of drama, suspense, and action to come! With Magneto still out looking for his kids and the survivors trying to make it through each day, there's plenty to write about and this story isn't even halfway over! I'm also glad you liked the Jott elements of this story because I plan to have more moments with them later on as well as moments with Kurt and Wanda and possibly more as the story progresses. And don't worry! I'm dedicated and driven to make sure that I update constantly on a regular basis come hell or high water! Some of the chapters have already been quite lengthy, but I swear to get them out as soon as I can and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my work that you have give such wonderful praise to! So from the bottom of my creative heart, I thank you my friend! You rock!  
**SouthernRebelGal: **Glad you like this story! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yep! Logan and the Professor are finally making an appearance my friend! And it won't be a pretty one knowing Stryker. The man has a mystery to him, that much I have been big on making clear, but I will unveil just how deep his mystique goes as the story progresses! As for his level of confidence over the situation, just look at his reactions thus far and see just how much it has affected him…If at all. There's still plenty to come! Thanks a lot for the kind, thorough reviews my friend! I really appreciate them and I'm glad that you have been so kind to me! You rock! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **Yep! Xavier and Logan are now in the picture! But you'll see how Stryker views this little threat in this chapter! As for Magneto, remember that his primary focus is his kids at the moment. Stryker will have to wait. Until then…It's pretty messy now! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you have liked it thus far! You rock!  
**Jenskott: **Thanks a lot for the back to back reviews my friend! I'm glad you liked the Kurt/Wanda romance I've started! I'll definitely go into it more throughout the story! And now that Xavier and Logan are in the picture, there's plenty of drama to come! As for Stryker's optimism, you'll see why he feels that way as time goes on because like everything…There are reasons for it. Thanks for your kind feedback and I also would like to tell you again just how much I enjoyed the first chapter of your fic "Firebird Rising!" Keep up the great work and thanks again! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Yep, now Stryker and his cronies are face to face with Xavier and Wolverine! I know it seems foolish on his part to piss off Logan, but you'll see just how he reacts in this chapter my friend! Stryker is by no means likable, I know that. But unfortunately, this story is far from over and you'll see just how dark a man can get. Too bad Jedi or Slayer aren't in this to knock some sense into him! Thanks as always for the review my friend! I always enjoy them! You rule man! Peace out!  
**Miss Myxztipik: **Glad you liked my use of suspense! And this is far from over! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**One last thing, I highly recommend that you all go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone," by Agent-G and me. It's under his account so please check it out!**

* * *

"Stryker? What's the meaning of this?" demanded Xavier as he faced a tall, stoic man standing before him with over a dozen heavily armed guards behind him.

"Oh Charles, you sound like a broken record," said Stryker with a grin, sensing the Professor's frustration, "How does it feel to be powerless? It must feel sobering to be so ignorant of the situation as it is. Thanks to these headbands that my men and I wear…You're nothing but a cripple."

"Fuck you!" bellowed Logan as he struggled back up to his feet.

But before he could, the tall Russian woman that was by Stryker's side used the taser launcher that she had used earlier and knocked the Wolverine down with another painful series of high voltage shocks.

"Don't bother Logan…I always come prepared," smirked the general as he listened to the man's screams.

"Enough!" yelled Xavier as Magnum finally stopped shocking the downed Wolverine, "I may not be able to use my telepathy through those headbands, but I can use it to summon the authorities!"

"Charles, Charles, Charles…I AM the authorities."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Xavier, who was beginning to grow frustrated with this man's enigmatic intentions.

"Don't bother worrying about your little meeting with Congress," stated Stryker in and amused tone, "It's been cancelled due to…New developments."

"Bub…" grunted Logan as he struggled to get up once again, "You're definitely trying my temper!!!"

Magnum was about to shock him again, but Stryker quickly gestured for her to yield…Because he wanted Wolverine to hear every bit of what he was about to say.

"You're an animal Logan…" said Stryker as he looked down at him with a mixture of pity and disgust, "Like all mutants…You are nature's great mistake. You see…Normal mutation bought about by nature in the course of the evolutionary process assist in the growth and enrichment of life. Yet you mutants on the other hand…Seem to only enrich death."

"Great…A wannabe anti-mutant preacher with a mindless posse," grunted Logan.

However, this earned him another round of shocks from Magnum, sending him back down to the ground in an agonizing heap.

"Call me anti-mutant all you want Logan…But NEVER call me mindless," replied Stryker sternly, "I am a man of intellect…A man of logic and knowledge. Much like yourself Professor…Only I seem to be living in the real world while you insist on staying stuck in an unending dream that only works to mask you from reality. You see…You believe that mankind and mutants can one day live in peace with each other…And that the main reason your kind has been met with such hostility is because mankind fears what it doesn't understand. However, I understand perfectly. Over the years I have studied and restudied the concept, science, and philosophy of the mutant/human question and in all that time I have kept coming to the same conclusion…That the mutant race is the poison of this planet and will lead all of us towards ultimate destruction."

"I don't see what this twisted logic has to do with destruction Stryker," responded Xavier, "Your concept of reality is beyond knowledge and boarders that of paranoia."

"Paranoia?" repeated the general in an amused tone, "You think I'm paranoid? Oh Charles you really are a fool. Two years ago…You and your kind work to unleash an ancient mutant that sought to kill every man, woman, and child that didn't posses the X-gene. There are 6 billion souls on this planet and only 6 to 10 thousand of them are mutants. I ask you…Is it so paranoid to become vigilant when a single being tries to murder the population of an entire world?"

"That being was a madman," said Xavier in response, "You cannot use Apocalypse as a basis for all mutants."

"Can I? Was it not the actions of your students that helped open the first two doors to the chamber keeping that monster at bay? Was it not your fault that he came so close to succeeding in his goal because you let him escape?"

"Now you're just exaggerating the matter Stryker," said Xavier as the general's uncanny recollection of the events of three years ago began to heighten the Professor's suspicions.

"Oh really…Wasn't it a mutant named Mesmero that started it? And wasn't it Magneto that allowed it to progress?"

"What?! How do you know all this?" asked the Professor as the general continued to flaunt his knowledge as if it were a trophy.

"I know a lot of things Charles…Not because I have mutant powers, but because I have good old fashioned determination. I work to gain my knowledge. I work with a level of patience and planning that you could never hope to ascertain. That day, two years ago, you and your soldiers put a stop to a menace that you created while 6 billion innocent people were powerless to do anything to save their own lives and that of their loved ones. You thought of yourself and your army as saviors…When in reality you were merely shoveling up your own shit. And it turned out quite nicely for you…In exchange for stopping a problem that you created the press lauded you, governments became more reticent in dealing with you, and Trask and the Friends of Humanity were dissolved yet again. But if they knew the truth that I have known for quite some time now…I doubt that this day would have truly been necessary."

"The truth…Only as you see it," quipped Xavier.

"No…Not just me Charles, it is mere logic that dictates human action. It is logic…That dictated the events of the past two years leading up to this fateful turning point in history," said Stryker proudly as he reveled in Xavier's apparent ignorance of what he had done in the early hours of the morning on this day, "In a strange twist of irony…It is you that bought about the factors that led to my ascension to the power that I wield now. You see…It is because of you that Trask was put in jail and the Friends of Humanity was forced to transfer its power overseas to Europe. And since Trask was gone, it left me as the sole apparent to the leadership of the Friend's of Humanity. And I have you to thank for such a development."

"The Friends of Humanity?!" bellowed Logan, knowing that this group could mean only trouble, "Don't you pricks ever quit?! You think after all the damage you cause for both humans and mutants alike, you'd have taken a hint by now!"

"In a way…You are actually right Logan," said William Stryker surprisingly, causing both him and Xavier to look back with undue shock and confusion on their faces, "The Friends of Humanity lacked direction, procedure, and overall patience with accomplishing the goal of neutralizing the mutant threat once and for all. Projects like the sentinels were too crude and ahead of their time to fully use in a world such as this. So when I took over…I began working smarter instead of harder. I have resources that you could never hope to grasp…I have connections in places you could never hope to reach. Now…The Friends of Humanity has gone from a rag tag bunch of believers exiled from their own country…To an organization that wields the kind of power that can shape the future in a way that even the mutant race could never hope to. You thought that our humble little organization was gone…When in reality we merely stuck to the shadows so you would continue to believe your foolish notions. Now, we have emerged from the shadows…And will finish the task which I personally set to complete two years ago."

"Whatever your task is, you won't succeed Stryker," said the Professor vehemently as he listened to this man's incessant droning over mutant hate, "Genocide is never justified no matter how you say or interpret it!"

"Genocide?" laughed the general in an amused tone, "You think killing off those who would in turn kill us all is genocide? Please, don't insult me Charles…I am a man of humanity, knowledge, and ambition."

"You're a fuckin' wacko who thinks he can justify killing off an entire group of human beings!" grunted Logan.

"I need not justify my actions brute…You all justify them plenty enough for me," smirked Stryker, "Humanity isn't perfect, don't think that I don't understand that…But even the greatest wars and conflicts between men like World War II or the Cold War didn't nearly amount to the kind of death that one single mutant like Apocalypse or Magneto was trying to spread. And unlike mutant conflicts, those wars such as the Cold War could be negotiated peacefully without a shot being fired. Humanity has the capability to live peacefully with itself when knowledge and logic dominate over hatred and ignorance. However, all the education in the world could never hope to pacify the mutant phenomenon. Mutants cannot be reasoned with because they are by definition, not human. They are another species of few threatening to wipe out a species of many because they believe themselves to be superior. You call men like myself and Trask mad…Yet you need only to look at yourselves to see the truth behind the conflict that you so eagerly delude yourself with."

"Your mind is warped beyond measure Stryker," said Xavier as he looked into the calm, stoic face of this enigmatic man, "Men like you are not the ones that history remembers as famous…They are the ones that history remembers as infamous."

"History…You think you know history? You think you know how I am going to be remembered?" said Stryker with a laugh, "Xavier I came in here with reasons to resent mutants…But you just keep giving me more. History is determined not just by the victor in battle…But by the reality that people perceive. The public in this world only believes that which they see and hear…They are an audience in one big magic show…Infinitely susceptible to any such illusion that those who wield the power wish to create. I have the power…I will determine my own path in history…While you, unfortunately…Are too late to determine yours."

"What do you mean?" demanded Charles as the grin on Stryker's face only grew wider.

The general let out another sinister laugh as his female associate, Magnum, handed him a thick folder containing 'information' that the field teams sent him before he came to meet Xavier. With a casual grin, he tossed the folder in to the crippled man's lap…Unveiling its contents to both the Professor and Logan.

"You think you have the power to stop me Charles…But like I said before, I am a man of knowledge…Not stupidity. I know how to fight and win a war. And I have worked hard, planned meticulously, and executed with unabated force one of the most ingenious operations in history. You can't win against me because I am already victorious. Face it Professor Xavier…You lose."

Then…Professor Charles Xavier and the dazed Logan got a glimpse at what lay within the small, yet ominous package. The contents of the folder spilled out in the form of dozens of graphic, color pictures…Pictures that bore a horrific sight that caused both men to gasp in undue shock and horror. These pictures…These terrible images were that of the graphic mutilated bodies their friends, family, and students of the institute. The young boys, girls, and teachers of both their friends and even their enemies were shown in horrific pools of blood, gore, and burnt flesh. Some had permanent expressions of pain frozen on their face…Mainly those who were unlucky enough to survive the initial blast…While others seemed to have faced a bloody, sudden death while sleeping peacefully in their beds. The Professor's hands began to tremble as he looked at gruesome pictures of young Jamie Madrox, Bobby Drake, Todd Tolensky, and Jubilation Lee. His eyes then soon fell upon horrific sight of the massacred Morlocks, who had been gassed to death and forced to suffer slow, gruesome deaths. They were only young children…Yet they had been slaughtered brutally. Then…There were the pictures of the dead, mutilated body of his close friends Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe…Two respected and kind hearted teachers that now lay dead in a most gruesome way. The flesh had been singed off of their bodies…There were pieces of glass in shrapnel lodged within the corpses only adding to the sheer horror. Some photos had Friend's of Humanity soldiers standing over the bodies with proud looks on their faces, as if they had just killed a trophy animal in a hunt.

A tight, suffocating feeling gripped Charles Xavier as he looked over these horrific photos. The dream he had built…The family that he had created…The friends that he so deeply treasured…Were all gone…Killed mercilessly. Logan too, felt a paralyzing feeling come over his mind as an unspeakable sense of rage and remorse fell over him. These were the dead bodies of the only family and home that he had ever known…The children that he had sworn to protect. Now here they were…Dead…Murdered…Slaughtered.

"Welcome to the reality of war Professor," said Stryker with a sinister grin as he reveled in the pained expression that both men showed, "And guess what? I win…"

"No…" said Xavier in a silent, pained tone.

The pictures that bore so much death…Not just of his X-men, but of the Brotherhood, Acolytes, and Morlocks as well…Were too much for the Professor to bear. These were all living beings…Yet this man now standing before them murdered them all simply because they were born different. Finally…Xavier could no longer take it anymore.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled the Professor as forced himself out of his wheelchair and grabbed on to Stryker's uniform with his bear hands and punched him in the face.

Stryker seemed unsurprised, and somewhat humored by Xavier's actions as he easily threw the crippled man off of him and back on to his wheelchair…But this didn't stop Xavier. He struggled to crawl out and attack again…He wanted nothing short of death for this man that had so heartlessly murdered so many innocent people.

"THEY WERE CHILDREN FOR GOD'S SAKE! BOYS, GIRLS, TEACHERS…INNOCENT LIVES THAT YOU SO HEARTLESSLY MUDERED IN COLD BLOD!" yelled Xavier.

But Stryker merely responded by kicking the determined man back to his chair as he now lay helpless on the ground at the mercy of a mass murderer.

"Welcome…To the real world Xavier," taunted the general, "Your days of delusional dreaming are up. This is a war Charles…And this is what happens in a war."

Logan stood in shock at what he had just seen. The normally peaceful, non-violent mentor that he had looked up to and respected for so long now had just lashed out this madman with a fury unlike anything even he had seen. But watching the callous general merely throw him off like a rag doll was even worse. The raging animal within him was coming up with a vengeance now. Then…He looked back down at the floor where Xavier laid and the pictures remained scattered. His eyes then fell upon that of the dead body of Rogue…With her burnt body that seemed blackened by heat and the white streak still visible only now stained with blood. Right beside that picture…Lay the picture of the dead body of Logan's first true friend and closest companion, Ororo Munroe. The kind, gentle woman that had been so peaceful and loving towards every student at the institute…And the only person that had ever seen past the animal that he was…Lay dead. Her beautiful, white hair was now stained red with blood while bits of shrapnel now littered her ebony face. Most of her arms and upper torso had been burnt beyond recognition and a small pool of blood surrounded her body. But the worst part of all…Were her eyes…For they were still open. She had been awake when she died…She had had felt pain in her death. It was too much for Logan to bear…He couldn't take it…He couldn't look any more.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Wolverine in a booming voice that echoed all throughout the floor as he unsheathed his claws and flung himself at Stryker.

Then, the powerful Russian woman that always stood beside Stryker sprung into action with lightning fast speed. Before Wolverine could react…The strong woman hit him with a powerful three-punch combo and with reflexes that seemed beyond human, she whipped out her shining magnum gun from her holster and fired a single, perfectly aimed shot directly at the heart of raging man. Immediately, the Wolverine fell back as a result of the force of such a shot. His adamantium skeleton had not broken as a result of the bullet…But it had sent a damaging shockwave to his insides and he now lay in too much pain to get up and fight back as his healing factor was left to undo the damage. But Magnum wasn't about to let him get rest to regain his composure. She now stood over him, aiming her powerful gun directly at the feral man's head.

"You'll heal from that last shot," said Magnum in her thick Russian accent, "But you will NOT heal from this one."

"No Magnum…" said Stryker as he ordered his associate off, "Don't let that animal off so easily. Let him live…For now."

Not questioning Stryker's orders one bit…The strong Russian woman backed off and put her gun back in her holster as she looked down with pity at the Wolverine. The well aimed bullet had delivered a blow to his heart and lungs…Dealing damaged that would take a while to recover from even with a healing factor like his.

Now…The general stood in triumph over the two men as the sinister grin on his face only worked to make things worse. The X-men were gone and so were Magneto and the Brotherhood…The Morlocks had been massacred…All seemed truly lost now. It seemed as though this man truly had won. He was holding all the proverbial cards…He had struck before they even had chance to respond. He knew when, where, and how to strike. He did it under their noses…In the shadows. They had not even been aware of his existence. It was all growing too hopeless to think about now as Xavier looked over at his downed friend and back up at the man who had taken everything away from him.

"You are truly mad Stryker…" said Xavier with anger and resentment hanging strong in his tone, "You will burn for this…"

This comment only made William Stryker laugh even more as he looked down at his feeble opponent.

"You really are a fool Charles…You truly don't know the rules and mindset of war."

"You slaughtered unarmed, innocent people! That's not war…That's murder!" yelled Xavier.

"I believe that the correct term is preemptive strike…" replied Stryker, "One strike from you mutants…Be it from you, Magneto, or Apocalypse…Is enough to kill countless more than these dangerous ticking time bombs that you see neutralized before you. Would you say the same if one of your own bought this kind of death to innocent humans? Or would you simply try to delude yourself with notions that all mutants can be controlled when in reality…It only takes one? Human lives come first for me…And I will make sure that there are no more of your kind left to endanger them. I've already shown you a small sample of what I can do…But mark my words Xavier…This is only the beginning."

"You will not succeed!" replied Xavier sternly, hatred burning within his eyes, "Someone will stop you! Once they've learned of the atrocities that you have committed, you'll never be able to hide from the will of the people!"

William Stryker turned a deaf ear to the Professor's threats as he and his associate walked back towards the door.

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I said Xavier?" said the general, actually sounding as though he felt pity for the professor, "The people will believe what they are told…And when you have the kind of power that I wield…The will of the people is as irrelevant as yours."

Then, as he left, one of the soldiers turned on the TV to the morning news. The gruesome pictures of their dead loved ones remained…As if to be Stryker's last taunt to the Professor and Logan. Stryker left the building casually as the dozens of heavily armed soldiers stayed behind and guarded the door and every route of escape from the hotel both inside and out. They were trapped now…And as they heard the grim announcement on the news, the future for mutants everywhere now looked extremely dark.

"Good morning and this is a CNN breaking news headline. A most historic development had arisen in the history of the mutant phenomenon that has gripped the world in the past four years. Sources in Congress, the White House, and the Pentagon released a series of stunning revelations that are sure to send shockwaves throughout the world as the mutant phenomenon seems to have taken a decisive turn. According to recent investigations carried out by both government and private organizations, a mutant plot similar to the one that nearly bought the world to an end two years ago has been uncovered with strong evidence linking it to the famous X-men, Brotherhood, and Magneto. The plot overwhelmed and shocked authorities as evidence of a secret mutant army from all three groups has been confirmed by military and police personnel. Sources say that hidden, underground facilities unknown to the public beforehand has uncovered a massive volume of data that includes plans for a covert mutant takeover, lists of humans targeted for assassination, and machinery capable of great destruction. Evidence also shows that these plans were set to be put into action within under a few months and before any response from humanity can take place. However, government officials today say that upon hearing of this shocking discovery, a lone general who has yet to be named was hired by the White House managed to avert disaster by assembling a covert military strike force that has effectively neutralized the dangerous threat and the mutants responsible. A message from the White House was issued less than an hour ago saying 'What we have discovered…Is nothing short of a horror beyond description. The mutant phenomenon is now clearer than ever to be a treat to mankind and the world. Now that we have the truth in our hands, the growing menace can no longer hide in the shadows of their plot. And thanks to quick thinking and steadfast dedication to their kind…Our men and women in uniform have managed to fight for the good and survival of humanity'"

* * *

The rising sun bought on a whole new set of challenges for the seven surviving mutants of the X-men and the Brotherhood. Pietro's condition was no longer as critical as before, but he would be in a lot of pain for the time being. And without proper pain killers, his suffering would only be prolonged as his speedy body was left to go down a long road of recovery. He would remain in the jet in the medical area, but the others made their way outside in order to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings.

"So this is where you stayed last time the institute was destroyed by my hands?" commented Mystique as she looked into the cave with Scott, Jean, and Kurt standing beside her.

"Yeah, this is the place," said Scott as he looked at their old hiding place of two and a half years ago, "It hasn't changed one bit."

"Indeed…It still as cold and smelly as last time," added Kurt as they all felt a chilly draft from the insides of the formation.

Mystique couldn't help but feel guilty as she saw the area that her kids and their friends were forced to stay as a result of her actions on that fateful day when mutant's were exposed to the world. It had been her fault last time that their home was destroyed and now that she had suffered a similar fate with the boarding house, she finally had a pretty good idea of how they felt about it.

"Well…For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you were forced to stay in a place like this last time when I was the one who blew up the mansion," said the shape shifter.

"Try not to think about such things, mother," replied Kurt as he saw the guilty look on her face, "It was a different time…And it's in the past. Let us worry about the present and future for now."

It may not have been enough to overshadow the guilty feelings that Mystique still harbored about that act that she now so regretted, but when she heard her son call her mother…It did help her feel a little bit better.

The four mutants proceeded to enter the cave and explore whether or not it would be suitable shelter until they could determine their next course of action. However, their options were highly limited at this point with the Professor gone and the mansion destroyed.

"Well, it looks like this will have to do," said Jean as she and the others rested their legs and sat on the damp, dirty ground of the cave.

"For now I guess…" said Scott, who didn't seem to enthusiastic about living in a cave for an unknown period of time.

"So…Vhat do ve do now?" asked Kurt in a distant, somewhat lost tone.

An eerie silence soon fell over the four mutants as they contemplated Kurt's question. There truly were few actions they could take at this point with the military controlling everything. They still had no clues as to whether or not Xavier and Logan had been hit as well in Washington. There were just too many unknowns as this point…Too many things coming at them from all directions as the life they once knew lay in ruins around them. Finally, Scott broke the silence as he offered what little he could in terms of a plan.

"I don't think there is much we can do at this point Kurt. We don't know if the Professor is alive or dead, we don't have a lot of supplies, and we've still got a wounded Pietro to deal with."

"I thought that you said he was out of danger Jean," said Raven upon hearing this.

"Well yes but…He's still in a lot of pain. I've tried to use my powers to help, but there's only so much the mind can do without proper pain killers. Either way, we still need to watch over him in shifts just in case something unexpected happens. Kitty and Wanda are looking over him now…But we really need some medicine."

"But he will survive right?" said Kurt wanting to be sure.

"For now…He's out of danger," said Jean as she let out deep sigh, "But there's still a chance that something happened…Something I missed. There are always those awful possibilities."

"Well try not to think about that now Jean," said Scott as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Let's just focus on the present for now."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Mystique, sounding somewhat skeptical at the prospects of an actual course of action against the powerful forces that had attacked them.

It was clear now that they had no hopes of fighting the military and they were all fairly certain that they were now wanted escapees after making their getaway in the X-jet. In other words…They were stuck here.

"At this point…Our key purpose is survival," said Scott even though he did not like saying words with such grim prospects, "The supplies in the X-jet will only last us two days at the most. Now that we have shelter, we have to find a way to get some food for us and medicine for Pietro."

Upon hearing this, an idea came to Mystique…One that may hope to gain the trust of the people that she had hurt so much in the past. She knew that there was still some distrust towards her from everybody…Even Kurt. And she could do nothing about it except show that she had changed in the past two years.

"Well I think I can help with that. Even though my home is gone, I still have several bank accounts under some aliases that I go by, so you need not worry about money. And if we can find a store or shop nearby and find a means to get to it, then I think we can stay fully stocked in terms of food."

"That's good to hear," said Scott sounding somewhat relieved that Mystique was willing to contribute, "There was a general store at least seven miles from this place that Logan found last time we were here."

"Ja, but vhat about the military? Aren't they still looking for us?" said Kurt.

"Yes…But only if we do something to draw attention to ourselves," answered Mystique, "We best make a trip to the store and stock up as soon as possible. Since I am not easily recognized with my powers, I'll go."

Mystiques willingness to volunteer only added to the uncharacteristic kindness that she had been exhibiting since their paths crossed back at the mansion. It had all come within the span of six hours, but at this point they had no choice but to trust her sincerity for the time being. Unknown to them, however, Raven Darkholm had no desire to do otherwise at this point…For the pain of Rogue's death still hurt too much.

"And I'm coming with you," said Jean, "You'll need a telepath just in case."

"Very well…Then we should leave as soon as possible," said Mystique knowing that they weren't ready to trust her too much after everything that had happened.

"And in the mean time, Kurt and I will see if we can contact the Professor and Logan back in Washington," added Scott.

"Sounds like a plan. Only…"

"Only what?" said Jean wearily.

"Only we're going to need some sort of transportation to get into town."

"No we don't, I can just fly us there if we need to," said Jean.

"No…That would be a bit too conspicuous," replied Mystique, "We have no idea the tracking capabilities of the pricks that did all this. We'll have to find another way."

"Don't worry, we've got one…" said Scott, as a quick solution came to mind.

The four mutants then made their way back to the X-jet where Scott unloaded a hidden compartment in the back area of the fuselage. Inside, a single two seat motorcycle touched down on the ground, similar to the one that Logan and Rogue had used last time they were stuck here. Mystique was somewhat impressed that they had come prepared…But neither she nor Jean wasted time in getting ready for a quick supply run.

"Do you know how to ride a motorcycle Mystique?" said Jean as she and Scott checked some of the gauges.

"In my old line of work…Such skill was always necessary," answered Mystique, "And please don't call me that anymore…Call me Raven."

Jean looked back at the shape shifter with confusion in her eyes, for the tone that she had used seemed so unlike the bitter woman she and the others knew. She was about to ask more…But Scott quickly dissuaded her, knowing that she was still dealing with everything that had happened…Especially Rogue.

Mystique then shifted into an inconspicuous human variation of her true form…One that she hoped wouldn't draw too much attention. After sensing that everything was in order…They were finally ready to depart. Scott gave Jean one last kiss before they left sending her a quick 'Be careful' through their link as the two women sped off down the rugged dirt roads and out of sight.

Upon seeing Scott and Jean kiss, Kurt looked away so nobody would see the dazed look on his face as it bought back memories of the previous night when Wanda had kissed him on the jet. His mind was already reeling from the loss of his sister and the mending of old wounds between him and his estranged mother…But that kiss from the Scarlet Witch by far was the most bewildering. He had saved her twin brother's life thanks to his knowledge of CPR and in turn…She had kissed him. But it wasn't a simple peck on the cheek…It was a deep, powerful kiss right on the lips that lasted so long yet so short at the same time. The memory was now singed in his mind as he went over what had happened again and again…But he tried not to let it show, for the situation of the world around them was just too grave to be concerned with ones feelings. But still…The young mutant couldn't help but think about it.

"Kurt…Hey Kurt!"

"Vhat?!" said the young man as he was suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"You okay man? You looked like you were in another world just now," said Scott as he noticed the strange look on Kurt's face.

Kurt shook his head, forcing himself to return to reality. Nobody knew about the kiss just yet…And he wanted it to stay that way until he could at least make some sense out of what had happened if such a thing was even possible.

"Ja…I'm okay," assured Kurt, "I just…Spaced. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Ja…I'm sure. Now, let's go see if ve can contact the Professor," said Kurt in a somewhat rushed tone as he made his way back on to the X-jet, making sure to avoid Wanda for the time being.

Scott was definitely not convinced, for Kurt was a lousy liar. However, he could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. Scott suspected it must be about Mystique or Rogue…Or perhaps something else that he hadn't told anybody yet. But they could not focus on that at this point. Unfortunately, there was much work to be done.

* * *

AN: Well, I'll stop there for now. I know that it's not the same big cliffhangers that I've been using for the past two chapters, but I thought that I'd give you all a break this time! I know that the cliffhangers annoy the hell out of some people, but sometimes they're the only thing that will get people to review! So be sure to review so that I don't have to keep resorting to such methods! I know that some of the scenes in the early part of the chapter were kind of wordy and the actions of the Professor were somewhat intense, but I really wanted to add to the drama of the story and I wanted Xavier's reaction to more realistic. I know it was kind of intense, but that's what I was shooting for. And as for the wordy speeches of William Stryker, I just wanted to add those because I wanted to make him seem less a psycho and more an intelligent, logical man that believes in something. So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Again I apologize for all the death, but this is AU! Remember that please. There's lots more to come with Magneto and Colossus as well as the surviving X-men! Stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best!

REVIEW! I CRAVE REVIEWS!


	11. Surviving The Hunt

**Extermination  
Chapter 11: Surviving the Hunt**

****

* * *

Before the chapter begins…A quick word to my oh so kind reviewers!

**Lil Jean: **Glad you liked the last chapter. I really wanted to make it intense, so thanks for helping feel as though I have succeeded! There's still more to come and I appreciate your reviews thus far! You rock girl! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Every update, my biggest reward is the review you send me and this one is no exception! The last chapter was a chapter laced with drama and Stryker was the main source of it. In this story, I wanted him to seem very smart and knowledgeable of what he was doing. While there is some hint of genuine insanity in his actions and bloodlust, I feel it helped create a more complex man by giving him a sense of purpose and knowledge so that one would think of him as crazy, but certainly not stupid. And just wait! I will reveal many more secrets about this man in the chapters to come! So don't think that Stryker is without mystery at all just yet. And as for your words on the praise I receive, I guess I just find it overwhelming that people follow my work and become so connected to what I do. I would never do this if I didn't enjoy it. Every fic I've written, I have done because I took pleasure in writing it. I do not do this for cynical amusement, I do this because I love telling stories that are both enticing and thought provoking. There are plenty more things to come with this story…Things both dramatic, philosophical, and suspenseful. Thank you very much for being so kind to me and helping to drive me towards doing my absolute best with everything I try! You rock!  
**Miss Myxztipik: **Don't worry, there will be plenty of Kurt/Wanda stuff to come! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **I'm glad you liked the more complex Mystique that I have introduced! I always wanted to do a story where she's more human and I thank you for acknowledging that. She'll continue to evolve as a character throughout the story and I hope you like what I do! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Yes, they're okay for now, but don't underestimate Stryker! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **I know, Stryker is really cruel. But you can't deny that he's driven! He's not Apocalypse or Sinister per se…But he's in the same league! As for Jean, I don't think I'll do that with this story. There's enough going on as it is. But maybe other stories! Thanks as always! Peace!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Glad you liked the scene with Logan and his rage. He definitely had good reason to go into one! As for the Wandurt stuff, more will come! Thanks a lot for the review man! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **I'm glad to see that you realize that Stryker is not some maniacal madman like Apocalypse in this instance. He has depth in this story, something that I find many other villains tend to lack. More will happen with the Professor and Logan, but there will be many other things as well! Also, thank you for commenting on the characterization I developed for Mystique in this chapter! I really worked hard on it and I'm glad you like how I did it! There's still a lot to come with both her and Kurt and Wanda, but like a said…This will be a long story! Thanks a lot for the review man! You rock! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Stryker's a cruel man, what else can I say? But he holds all the cards now. You'll just have to wait and see how he plays them. As for Jean and Raven, you'll find out in this chapter as well as Colossus and Magneto! There's still plenty more to come and I thank you for your wonderful review! You rock!

Well, that's all for the reviews! Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I always appreciate your kind words! Enjoy!

**One last reminder…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

The clouds that had hung over the sky during the night had given way as the morning sun now shined in the sky. But for Eric Lensherr and his associate Piotr Rasputin, this was the dawning of a much darker day. Throughout the night, Magneto had been flying all over the New York landscape, dodging and avoiding the determined tracking of whomever had been the one to destroy his home along with the X-men and the Brotherhood. While he was uncertain if any X-men were even alive or if Xavier himself had perished in the blast, the one thing he was confident about was that his children had escaped from the blast. Their bodies had not been among the dead at the Brotherhood and he had been searching for them through the night…Determined to protect them from whatever monster was responsible for this. His search now led him to New York City, where he hoped to find some answers.

"New York City…" said Colossus as he looked at the famous skyline in the distance, "Magneto, why are we here?"

"Information Piotr," answered Eric, "We have no idea where Wanda and Pietro may be…But I know how we can find out. One of the Morlocks, Caliban, has a mutant ability that allows him to locate other mutants. If anyone can give me some information about my children, I believe he can."

The two men flew above the tall buildings over Manhattan and made their way over towards Queens and the more improvised areas between the suburbs and the city limits. It was here where Magneto knew the Morlocks resided, but as he neared the area…An all too familiar and horrific sight greeted them.

"No…They got to them as well…"

Magneto abruptly stopped in mid air as he and Piotr took in the sight below. An area covering several city blocks had been cordoned off by military forces and every sewer duct had been covered with an industrial sized pump and air compressor. The use of this device was unknown at first, but when they looked over towards an area outside one of the manholes…The use became clear.

"My god…" said Piotr in a strained tone, "Is there no end to all this death?"

Like the Brotherhood and Xavier's, dozens of body bags were lined up along the streets in bloody stains. Some had young children in them no older than five years old while others contained full grown men and women. It was truly a ghastly sight. Unable to hold his concentration and absorb such horror at the same time, Magneto lowered himself and Piotr on top of an unoccupied roof overlooking the area. There, they got a better look at what had been done to these poor outcasts that had been forced to live in a sewer because of their genes.

"Those bastards…They gassed them…" said Eric, recognizing all the signs from surviving the holocaust, "They trapped them within their own homes and made them suffer an inhumane death. I don't know who did this…But whoever had committed these atrocities shall pay dearly for this!"

"Magneto…Now is not the time to go on a murderous vengeance," said Piotr as he promptly stopped the master of magnetism from going off on and angry rampage.

"But look at it Piotr! Look at the faces of human hatred! The Morlocks were a band of mutants cursed to live in such dire environments because everyone feared and hated them! Now look at them…Look at the Brotherhood…And Xavier! If this does not prove me right then I don't know what does!"

"This doesn't prove you right any more than it proves Xavier wrong!" shot Colossus angrily, "What evidence do you have that this was caused by humanity as a whole?"

"Look at those faces Piotr…Look at the pain and suffering caused by those impotent soldiers! The Morlocks were no greater a threat or danger to mankind than the rats that they were forced to live with…Yet they were forced to die a slow, painful death simply because of the fact that they were mutants."

"Have you not learned anything from this?!" replied Colossus, who was getting angrier by the second as Magneto began to babble more incessantly, "Why don't you look down at those faces Magneto…This is what YOU wanted…War. This is what war brings…And I know you don't want this upon anybody. Think back to 2 years ago when you were under Apocalypse's control…Remember what you felt…Remember what you saw…Because that's the kind of suffering that you'll bring to people just like the Morlocks, mutant or human! You don't know who did this, why they did it, or even where they are. Blaming a whole race on the actions of a few…My, doesn't that sound familiar…Eric?"

That last part struck a dangerous chord with Eric Lensherr…Not Magneto. As a man that survived Nazi persecution…Piotr knew that he was hitting him where it hurt. As a slave to Apocalypse, Magneto was forced to live and relive the pain he suffered as a boy under Nazi hatred. And what Colossus had just said…Reminded him all too well the men who had done such atrocity to him. Suddenly, he felt like one of the soldiers that killed his family all those years ago…He felt like one of the generals ordering the mass extermination of 'undesirables' in the minds of a single group. The more he thought about it, the more torn Magneto felt between the old feeling he had once believed in 2 years ago and the lessons that he had learned since then.

"I…Don't know anymore Piotr…" conceded Magneto as he felt a slight pain in his head as he recalled the callous Nazi soldiers of World War II and the heartless actions by himself over half a century later.

"I think you do…Eric. But you are just not willing to admit it because of all the anger and bitterness you feel," said the Russian mutant, "Then again what do I know? I'm just a poor farm boy from Siberia. You don't have to listen to me…You just hired me to be a soldier."

Colossus's resentment for Magneto showed as he scoffed the broken man struggling with himself unlike ever before. The venom in the Russian man's words was harsh and cold…Much like Magneto himself had become over time, but now in the face of such inner turmoil, the master of magnetism just wasn't so sure.

Then…As Magneto and Colossus stood in silence on the roof, a distinct chattering was suddenly heard from the soldiers below. Forgetting his pain ever so briefly, Magneto moved closer to the edge of the roof to get a clearer view and hear the conversation going on below them.

"Any more of em down there?" said one of the soldiers, sporting a slightly different military uniform that standard issue.

"Nope…I think that's the last of em! This time, we got every last one of them! No survivors here!" replied the other soldier wearing the same kind of uniform as his associate.

"Ha! That's more than the other divisions can say mind you!"

"Yeah, all that firepower and planning and some of those freaks STILL got away! Pathetic!"

"Definitely brother! Did you hear who made it out?"

"Nah…I don't bother looking at that target list the field captain gave us. I mean…It's not like we had to face any of em around here except for that Spyke guy that used to be an X-man."

"Well I heard that big bad Magneto made it out along with that metal guy in the mountains."

"Magneto? Damn, that's not good! He's the reason why this whole strike was necessary in the first place!"

"I know…I hope they get him! The world will thank us for getting rid of a mutant Hitler!"

"Amen to that!"

Upon hearing this, Eric's fists clenched with fury…Not at the soldiers, but at himself. It earned him a confirming look from Colossus, but Magneto chose to ignore it as they listened on.

"But he's not the only guy who made it out," added the soldier as he and his associate continued to converse.

"Shit man! How many freaks survived this thing?!"

"Out of all the dozens of targets…About seven others in all."

"Seven huh? Well, I guess that's good considering the numbers that the mutants had."

"Yep, and that includes both Brotherhood and X-men. So even if they have survived, their luck is pretty much fucked now. We got have the United States military searching for their asses in upstate New York."

"Do you think they'll find em?"

"I sure as hell hope so. I hear they've got it narrowed down to a 500 square mile area near the Canadian boarder. It's big…But there's no way they can hide forever! I know we'll get em all if it's the last thing we do!"

At this point, Magneto had heard enough. 500 square miles near the Canadian boarder was a lot of ground to cover…But if his children were there, that was all the motivation he needed. The feelings and emotions that had been causing him undue stress since arriving here were set aside for the time being in hopes of finding Wanda and Pietro and taking them to a safe location away from all this danger.

"500 square miles…We may never find the children in such a large area," mused Colossus as he heard what the soldiers had said.

"Large or small…I'm still going to find my kids. I don't care how long it takes…I WILL find them."

With that last determined remark, Magneto once again used his powers to life both himself and Colossus into the air and into the sky. This time, they had an idea where to look…But a lot of ground to cover. But this would not dissuade Eric Lensherr from finding what was left of the family that he had neglected for too long.

* * *

In Washington DC at the famous Watergate hotel, Professor Charles Xavier and his friend and bodyguard Logan remained prisoners in their hotel room. General William Stryker had left them to process what had happened in the span of a single night. He had also left a small army to guard each and every exit to the hotel so that there was no escaping. In addition…The general had left behind the gruesome pictures of their dead friends and family for them to look over. Each one of them was truly an awful sight…And now they lay at the mercy of a fierce and determined man bent on wiping every last mutant off the face of the Earth.

"I failed them…" said Logan solemnly as he looked at the gruesome pictures of his dead students, "This is all my fault Chuck. These kids are dead…Because of me."

"Don't say that old friend," said Xavier as he forced himself to look away from the pictures, "This is not at all your fault…Stryker is the one who did this. He is the one who is responsible."

"But I should have been there, damn it!" shot Logan as he turned away from his friend, his eyes once again falling upon the picture of the dead Ororo Munroe, "When you first accepted me to the institute as teacher…And gave me a chance to do something…I made a vow right then and there that I would never let any harm come to any of the kids. You trusted me to protect them…They trusted me to protect them. And I betrayed them…I wasn't there when I should have been."

Xavier was about to respond, but he soon felt himself unable to as he looked back at the pictures once again. A choking feeling formed within his throat as he soon felt the sting of what had happened to these children. He now understood why Logan felt this way…And in turn, it made him feel guilty as well.

"I know how you feel Logan…Believe me I know," said Xavier with a remorseful sigh, "I…Told the parents of these kids…At least the ones that still had parents…That my school would help keep their children safe. I gave them my word that…No harm would come to them. If anybody should be feeling guilty…It's me old friend. Don't blame yourself for this…"

Logan's mind failed to process the Professor's comforting words as he looked back down at a picture of the dead body of Storm. He didn't want to face Xavier now…Because for the first time in what seemed like forever, tears were actually forming in his eyes…Tears for the innocent woman whose dead body was now staring him in the face…Sure to haunt his dreams forever now. His best friend…The only person that ever saw him as more of a man than an animal…Was dead. He thought back to the time when he persuaded her to stay at the mansion and rest while he took over helping Xavier in Washington. Being a man who never liked to show too much emotion or affection out of fear for somebody getting hurt, he never took the time to show her how much she meant to him. She was a goddess…A kind, loving person that could take the beast from within him and turn it into a man. And because he had insisted that she stay at the mansion and rest…She was now dead. Had he let her go instead of him…She might still be alive now…And he might have had a chance at surviving the blast because of his healing. But none of that mattered now…She was gone…Just like the rest of the students. And he was powerless to do anything about it.

"So it's over now…" said Logan as he tried to stop the tears from forming in his feral eyes, "The X-men…The cause…It's all over."

Those words struck deep with Professor Charles Xavier, who had never before felt so helpless. In seeing the deadly efficiency of Stryker's attack and the horribly bias news reports being blared all over the news, he actually began to consider whether or not Logan was right. For so long now, he had been fighting for a goal and preaching his cause even as mutant/human relationships deteriorated in the aftermath of Apocalypse. Was all of his work in vain? Was it all a scheme that Stryker allowed to happen? Had he simply played into someone else's hands? Then, Xavier remembered why he had done those things…For his students…For mutants everywhere. Once again, he looked at the photos of the dead children…And he refused to allow such a murderer like Stryker to destroy his dream.

"No Logan…It is not over," said Xavier, trying to sound strong.

"How can you say that at this point?!" bellowed the Wolverine as he turned to face his mentor, but trying his best not to show that he had shed tears.

"For all this death…For all this horrible hatred…It was caused by one man Logan. It was caused by the efforts of only one man…Driven by a force that we may never hope to understand. William Stryker…Not the human race…Killed our friends and family."

"What difference does it make now Charles?" said Logan as he felt an intense hatred for that monster that did this brewing inside him, "Stryker or not…He's won. He destroyed our homes…Our friends…Our enemies…And he's turning the whole world against us. Face it Chuck…We've lost."

It pained Xavier to see his friend in such despair…Especially when part of him agreed with his words. However, Charles was determined not to give in to such hopelessness.

"In some ways…You're right Logan," conceded Xavier with a heavy heart as his eyes drifted back towards the pictures, "We have lost…We failed to see something like this happening…We failed to recognize the signs…But we mustn't give up hope. I know you too well for you to give up the fight when there is still a breath in your body old friend."

Logan forced himself to swallow his anger and hatred as his thoughts drifted back towards the kids and the rest of the mutant world as a whole that he was such a big part of.

"I don't see how there's any hope left to hold on to at this point Chuck…"

"Look harder old friend," urged Xavier, "As horrible as these pictures are to look at…They in of themselves show that there remains hope."

"But…How?" grunted Logan, not understanding what the Professor was getting at.

"For all the dead children and friends that they show…There are a few missing from these pictures. There's no Scott…No Jean…No Kurt or Kitty. I don't see Magnus in any of them, nor Mystique. The Maximoff twins are also not shown…And neither is Colossus. There are still others out there old friend…Stryker has not completely succeeded. We still have students out there…We still have allies out there…I know it. I may not be able to sense it…But I can feel it. I know things seem bleak for us all Logan…But we must stay strong. We must never lose hope…Not as long as we're still alive…We must never give up."

* * *

The time was now around nine in the morning as Stryker and his entourage made their way back to the Pentagon. To him…Everything was going exactly as he had planned it. Now that he had left Xavier and Logan as prisoner in the hotel, he had taken control of the mutant race's last real hope. He controlled so much now in this conflict and there seemed no other outcome other than victory to both him and his Friends of Humanity allies.

As he and his security force reentered the Pentagon and prepared to head back down to the main control room, his cell phones suddenly started ringing. A slow grin spread across the general's face, for he had a pretty good idea of who it probably was.

"Stryker here," answered the general as he and Magnum took the lead and entered the elevator going down to the control room.

"William…It's Kelly. I just finished watching the morning news like you said. And I must say…I'm quite impressed."

"You should have known better than to doubt me Senator. I am a man of my word and I don't easily stray from that."

"That's good to hear. So far you have kept up your end of the bargain. I've even heard my name mentioned on the news a few times as well," said Kelly, sounding all too satisfied with how things have turned out.

"Just a little recognition to the man who helped to make all this possible Edward."

"I appreciate that William. So tell me…What part of your ingenious plan are you at now?"

This question made the general chuckle somewhat as he recalled the senator's earlier disposition the previous night.

"I just returned from a little visit with Xavier and that animal for a body guard he calls Wolverine. Needless to say…I don't think that this trip to Washington was anything near what he had in mind."

"I would suspect not," laughed Kelly in response who was in just too good a mood right now, "So when will I hear the tragic news of Xavier's oh so untimely demise?"

"You shall hear it soon enough Senator…After the Professor has served his purpose."

"What do you mean by that?" responded the Senator over the phone, now sounding somewhat wearier and more suspicious.

"He and his associate are now prisoner on the top floor of the Watergate hotel. My elite Friends of Humanity soldiers are now guarding every exit and entrance in and around the building. There's no way he can get out."

"You fool!" yelled the Senator over the line, now sounding downright outraged, "You mean to tell me that you didn't kill him?!"

"Of course no, Senator. He is still a large part of the plan…For he will be an effective barraging chip in drawing out the survivors of the attacks on the targets."

However, this last comment seemed only to enrage the senator even more.

"Survivors?! You mean to say that after all the risks I took, all the laws we broke, and all the boasting you did there are survivors?! You had the greatest military in the world at your fingertips and you still weren't able to kill them all?!"

"Relax Senator Kelly, I anticipated there being survivors. I may be confident, but I am not so naïve as to think that I can wipe them all out with one masterful stroke. You said it yourself Senator, the mutants are a resourceful bunch. Of course there were going to be survivors."

"You son of a bitch! You lied to me! You told me that they would all be wiped out by now!" yelled the Senator angrily, but it seemed to have little effect on the general's demeanor.

"That, my dear senator, is why I am a general and you are not. I don't make the stupid mistakes of underestimating my enemy and believing that they will just keel over and die without putting up a fight."

"But you said…"

"I said that they would be finished once my plan is complete. Right now, my plan is still in the process of completing our objective. I never said how long it would take to fulfill my plan ultimately…You must have patience in such matters. In the mean time, the news that I have so thoughtfully leaked will keep the public on our side and the Professor will provide a good incentive for our elusive enemies should they remain concealed for too long."

"This isn't how you said it would happen Stryker…"

"Negative Senator…Everything is going exactly as I had foreseen it. And rest assured, we will succeed. Just don't doubt me anymore or you may find yourself in a situation similar to Xavier's…"

And with that, the general abruptly hung up on the Senator…Leaving Edward Kelly in an anxious and unsure state. But he knew that he had to trust the general. So far, he had accomplished much of what he said he would. He was a man true to his word…And he would have to trust that…For he did not have much of a choice in the end.

* * *

Mystique and Jean pulled into the general store on the motorcycle just as it opened around 9:30 in the morning. This would aid them by keeping the amount of observers to a minimum. After a quick visit and withdraw from and ATM machine from one of Mystique's many bank accounts, both women entered the store. Luckily, there was nobody else in there except the shopkeeper. Not wanting to waste too much time, Raven and Jean quickly went to work getting a decent supply of food and some medicine for Pietro. As they gathered supplies, the shopkeeper then turned on the TV and a news report started blaring throughout the small store.

"We now return to our continuing coverage of the historic discovery of a mutant plot against humanity. In a momentous day that the press had dubbed mutant D-day, the military released within the last hour a series of photos and documents found within the rubble of the famous mutant training facilities known as the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood boarding house, and the mountain based complex of the feared mutant tyrant known as Magneto. More images and evidence is being released every hour, further confirming the initial discovery by the military of a mutant conspiracy organized by both Charles Xavier and Magneto. Evidence proves that their façade for peace was a mere plot to slow government reaction down in order to buy them time to assemble mutants everywhere and rally them against humanity. So far, nobody has come forward disputing these claims, saying that they speak for themselves. And according to our immediate web poll, and overwhelming 90 percent of the people believe that the pre-emptive strike by the military was justified in wake of seeing so much evidence that proves what men like Senator Kelly tried to warn the public about when he first took office two years ago. An emergency version of the once highly controversial Mutant Containment Act is already working its way through Congress and is expected to pass within the week and the President has already vowed to sign it in order to protect the public from such menacing threats as mutants."

"Well it's about damn time!" said the shopkeeper as he watched the news report.

Mystique looked back at the man with bitter distain on her face, for he was praising the people who had blown up her home and murdered her daughter. The news report went on, making seemingly verified claims that mutants everywhere were plotting against humanity and that Apocalypse was just a ploy to hold the public at bay and keep them divided so that they wouldn't be able to stop the war that mutants were supposedly preparing to start. Jean, however, put a hand on Raven's shoulder, shaking her head and dissuading her from letting her anger and remorse for what had happened to her and her daughter get the better of her. The shape shifter swallowed the bitter lump in her throat as she and Jean finished gathering what they could. In addition to the food, they also picked up several newspapers. They would have to know more about the world and the events unfolding around them if they were to ascertain why such a thing had happened in the first place.

"We're done here Raven. I'll pay," said Jean as she saw Mystique's face cringe as she heard more of the news report.

"Thank you…I don't know how much longer I can stand being in here," said the shape shifter bitterly as she quickly made her way out of the store.

The news report continued even after she left, further blasting mutants. It was all out character assassination now, making men like the Professor seem like deceptive, manipulative, radicals that wanted to destroy the world. They even went so far as to say that Apocalypse was one of their weapons that just went wrong and was used as a tool to make them all look like heroes. It was a horribly bias report…Almost too bias for it to be one of true value. Jean knew there was something more about it…But she just couldn't quite put her finger on it at this point. She made as few suspicious actions as she possibly could while she went up to the counter and paid for her rather large purchase.

"You ready to go?" said the shopkeeper, not really tearing himself away from the news report.

"Yes and I'm kind of in a hurry so…"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming," said the burly, middle aged man as the news report went on commercial.

As the shopkeeper began to scan and bag the numerous items that Jean and Raven had gathered, Jean took out some of the money that had been withdrawn from one of Mystique's many bank accounts. She was surprised that it was actually quite large for someone that changes identity so often, but she would have plenty of time to learn about that later. Being the psychic that she was, Jean could sense that Raven had no intentions of leaving them as long as Pietro, Wanda, and her son remained. The redhead was careful to use small, inconspicuous bills. Even though it seemed somewhat paranoid of her, given the situation she felt it would be better to be too careful than not careful enough.

"So what do you think of all this mutant crap goin' on?" said the shopkeeper as he looked back at his mini TV to see that the news was still on commercial.

"I…Really don't know," responded Jean, trying hard not to sound too suspicious.

"You don't know?! Just look at the news kid! It's all over the place! I knew those stinkin' muties were no good! Now this proves it! They were all plotting to wipe us all out! Well I say…Good riddance! First time our government has actually done something right for a change!"

Jean just mumbled something incoherently as she handed the man two twenty dollar bills to pay for the food.

"What's the matter with you anyway? This is a historic day in the history of mankind!"

"I…Had a long night," replied Jean, partially speaking the truth.

Thankfully, the shopkeeper seemed to buy it as he just laughed.

"Ouch…I guess that'll do it. Leave it to teenagers to stay out all night and not appreciate history in the making!"

Jean felt the urge to respond to this man's callous remarks, but she knew that she couldn't risk making herself seem suspicious. As the man gave her the change, she took the two bags and promptly made her way out.

"Thank you," she said casually as she saw the man go back to watching the news.

"Have a nice day lady…I know I will!"

Jean then exited the shop, feeling as though she hadn't left a minute too soon. That man didn't know that she was a mutant…But the mere thought of every person in this country being swayed by the news into that kind of mindset was almost too harsh to think about. Not once in the report did they mention the dead bodies of their friends…Who were not soldiers, but students and teachers. They used terminology like 'contained' or 'neutralized.' Stuff definitely sugarcoated for public consumption.

As Jean made her way over to the motorcycle, she saw Mystique resting her head on the handlebar staring off into the sky. The look on her face was one of great turmoil and the woman who once had unbeatable psychic shielding actually began to project. It was clear that she was still in a great deal of pain…And that news report that only further defiled the death of her students and daughter did little to help.

"Raven…Are you going to be okay?"

The shape shifter then snapped out of her daze upon hearing Jean's voice and turned away so as to hide her pain.

"I'll be fine…" she responded as she started up the motorcycle.

She was a bad liar…Of that much, Jean was certain. Thoughts and projections, many of them images and memories of Rogue, still prevailed within her mind. Jean placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to do something to help her sad demeanor.

"I'm sorry about Rogue…"

"Don't be…You have nothing to apologize for Jean. It is I…That should feel regret."

And with that, the two women sped off into the winding back roads back towards the cave…Not at all noticing the suspicious look that the shopkeeper gave them as they left.

* * *

As the remnants of the X-men and the Brotherhood held up in the isolated forests of upstate New York, a large amount of military activity began to take place to the south at the airbase that had launched the planes that had attacked the mansion and the boarding house. After a single order from the general, the hundreds of soldiers gathered and prepared to carry out and implement the general's orders that had been issued less than a half hour ago. Now, dozens of modified Apache Longbow helicopters lined the runways while E-767 sky eye reconnaissance planes and Predator unmanned aerial vehicles prepared behind them to take off once the helicopters were in the air. Many of the craft were fully armed with rockets, 30 caliber machine guns, and hellfire missiles. Such firepower was ordered and required by the general as the higher ranking field commanders began going over the plan outlined by Stryker.

"Okay listen up people!" said the field captain to the pilots that would fly these craft and carry out this task, "By direct order of General William Stryker, we are to search and locate seven missing mutants…All survivors of the X-men and the Brotherhood. Now Magneto is still a factor in this…However, according to intelligence from the Pentagon, he is already in the process of searching for the survivors as well because his kids have been confirmed to be a part of them. So if we encounter the survivors…We'll most likely encounter Magneto as well and whatever other henchmen he's got. We have linked all surveillance and radar detection equipment with satellite and sky eye aircraft, so be sure to use every ounce of technology at your disposal to find our targets. The orders are shoot to kill…These freaks got away once before…They will not get away this time! Now…Let's go hunt some muties!"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! The hunt has once again begun. Stay tuned to see how it turns out as what's left of the X-men and the Brotherhood try to seek and avoid being hunted down like their friends were. There's plenty of action to come! So what do you all think? Has this story been a good read so far? Please tell me! Send me your feedback via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and they really provide a lot of inspiration for me to keep writing! Thanks for reading and I wish you all the best!

SCROLL DOWN…CLICK THE BUTTON…REVIEW!!!


	12. Choices And Coping

**Extermination  
Chapter 12: Choices and Coping**

****

* * *

You know the drill! I have a few quick shout outs to my kind reviewers!

**Heartsyhawk: **I know Stryker is harsh…But unfortunately, there are people like that. It's only a matter of how they got that way. And I will explain Stryker's past in future chapters, but for now…He is a mysterious man that doesn't see what he is doing as wrong. There are reasons for this, but rest assured they will be unveiled in due time. As for Magneto, I feel that if anything can trigger a response in somebody so dead inside…It's the mention of the Nazis. He survived them. It helped me play off the emotional side to him and there will be plenty more of his musing to come. And I must thank you very much for the comments on my use of emotion! I like writing emotion the best because it really delves into the depths of the human psyche and I really enjoy showing the how and why people are the way they are. And even for a man like Magneto, he is no exception. There are plenty more things to come and I can't thank you enough for all your reviews thus far! I appreciate every last one of them and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!  
**Diaz F:** Yes…Unfortunately Storm is dead in this. Lots of people are dead, but some remain alive and keep the story going. Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you continue to read my friend! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Yeah, I know the shopkeeper was asking for it…But I think there's been enough violence for any of the survivors to bear! There's still more to come! Thanks a lot for the review! Jott rules and peace out!  
**X00001: **Styrker's plan will be revealed in time my friend! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **I'm glad you think that this story has been a good read so far! That means a lot to me! I apologize for the blood thirsty early chapters, but things have been clean thus far. But it's still far from over! I hope you like where I take it and keep up all the good work on "Inferno" and "Wanda and Fuzzy!"  
**Ldypebsaby: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I wanted it to be powerful because it will set the tone for future events. And there's plenty to come, this story will be LONG! Thanks a lot for the review and I promise I'll keep trying to update regularly! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Thank you very much for your kind comments on my writing. I work very hard to make it good and it's very reassuring when someone takes to time to acknowledge it! As for what happens, you'll find out soon enough! And pertaining to Scott's proposal, I haven't forgotten about that, but you'll see how that pans out in time. And no…Jean is NOT pregnant. I didn't imply it, so I don't see it necessary to complicate things even more. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! I hope you like where I take it! You rock girl! Peace out!  
**Miss Myxztipik: **I'm glad you liked the Magneto angst. Trust me…There will be more of it! And this chapter does have a little Kurt/Wanda scene, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it!  
**Jenskott: **Yeah, Stryker is pretty eccentric in some ways, but keep in mind he had a genuine intellect behind that eccentricity. He's not like Apocalypse or Sinister, but he has a drive all his own. As for the survivors, it's still early and Stryker definitely isn't stopping for anything. There's still plenty of development for characters like Magneto and Raven and I plan on bringing in new characters later on! But I'll save that for later! Thanks a lot for the review! I hope you like where I take it!

That's it for now! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I urge you all to go and check out a story that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." Please read and review it!**

* * *

The days that followed that fateful night seemed to go by like an eternity. The surviving X-men and Brotherhood members were forced to stay in a secluded area near a cave where they had stayed before when something like this once happened nearly three years ago, but this time it was a lot worse. This time…Many friends and family were dead as a result of the devastating attacks on their homes, the military was openly hunting them as if they were animals, and from what they could see in newspaper and hear in news reports the whole country seemed to be against mutants with the most bitter of contempt. Days at the sight were spent monitoring Pietro's condition who, despite him surviving the attack, was still in a great deal of pain. Other activities usually involved scouting around looking for any signs of their military pursuers, heading into town to restock their supplies, and trying to contact the Professor in Washington. However, the overall mood of the surviving mutants was still very grim…And the future itself looked very dark.

"Any luck trying to contact the Professor?" asked Kitty as she entered the cockpit where Scott and Kurt were adjusting the dials and controls on the radio.

"No…Still no luck," said Scott with a heavy sigh, "It's like all of DC is under some communications blackout. I can't even get a phone line wired."

It was no different than any of the results of previous attempts the past few days, but never the less Scott and Kurt kept trying in hopes that somehow they would find their mentor.

"Do you think they got him?" asked Kitty, scared at what could happen to the Professor if the military found him before they did.

"I don't know Kitty…But we have to have faith that he's okay. The Professor is strong and Wolverine is guarding him. We can't let ourselves think that he's gone…Not now…Not at a time like this."

"I know…It's just…It's hard not to think about…" struggled Kitty as she turned away and went to check on Raven.

"Yeah…I understand," said Scott as he turned off the equipment and rested his tired head on the back of the pilot's seat.

Kurt did the same, but remained silent. In fact, he had been silent for the most part for days. He barely even spoke…He would always just have a look on his face that made it seem as though he was thinking about something…Something very hard to ascertain and something he was not at all willing to discuss.

"Still with me over there Kurt?" asked Scott even though he knew the response he would probably get.

Kurt just turned to him and nodded, turning off the equipment as well as he got up from his seat and walked out of the cockpit.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he said simply in a deep monotone voice that was usually very uncharacteristic of the blue fuzzy mutant.

Scott stayed in the cockpit, resting his eyes after…Trying to make up for all the lost sleep that he and the others had been suffering from ever since this whole thing started. But when images of dead, mutilated bodies kept haunting your mind…That was easier said then done.

Kurt went and got himself some beef jerky as he stepped out of the jet and took in the sunlight. His gloomy demeanor seemed to permeate even through otherwise beautiful summer weather. He glanced down near the cave where he saw Kitty and his mother talking casually. Ever since she had joined them on that horrible night, she had been different. She had actually been taking the time to talk and get to know everybody that was left from the horrible ordeal. She also was adamant about everybody calling her Raven instead of Mystique, which was somewhat peculiar to everybody except Scott, who for some reason couldn't help but grin when she said that. Kurt meant to ask her about it, but at the moment his mind was too confused to contemplate it.

In the days since they had arrived at the cave…Kurt had found himself strangely drawn to Wanda, whom had kissed him rather passionately a few days ago when he successfully revived her twin brother when he had been on the brink of death. Since then, the memories and feeling from that kiss had been haunting his mind…For he was unable to shake a barrage of strange, unknown feelings that he felt when he remembered that fateful act. He truly didn't know how to explain it…He had been stuck merely trying to process it. And in recalling how that kiss felt, Kurt found himself thinking the same thought that had been hanging over him since it happened.

'Vhat did it mean? Vhy do I feel this strange…Vhy?'

As Kurt let himself fall into his usual trance, Jean and Wanda remained in the back of the jet in the medical quarters with Pietro. Jean had been monitoring the healing process of the speed demons body and was careful to make sure that nothing life threatening would happen in the process. Pietro's speedy chemistry helped him heal from the life threatening aspects of the damage that the ten bullets did to his body, but wounds themselves and the pain they bought were another story.

"We have no choice, Wanda…We have to get those bullets out of him before they cause an infection," said Jean as she felt Pietro wince from her administering peroxide to her his wounds.

"But you said we can't do that until we have pain killers to keep him asleep!" said Wanda as she watched the pained expression on her brother's face.

"I know Wanda…But if we don't it could be life threatening again. Even his healing factor has its limits. Those bullets just have to go…"

Wanda swallowed hard at the prospect of removing the red hot projectiles that were meant for her body, but ended up in that of her brother. For days now Pietro had been drifting in and out of consciousness, groaning in pain, and struggling to keep himself coherent of the world around him. Wanda rarely left his side, not wanting to risk losing him again to the darkness that had been so close to consuming him before. But now…She may end up having to take a risk…One that would only add to her brother's pain.

"Will it hurt him?" asked Wanda wearily.

"I'm sorry Wanda…" said Jean with an exasperated sigh, "But we just don't have the resources we need to keep him pain free or make him sleep deep enough so that he won't feel it."

"How?! I'm not just going to let you cut my brother open when he's still awake and able to feel EVERYTHING!" yelled Wanda angrily.

Her powers once again began to simmer from within, but Jean knew that this was just out of concern for her twin and understood her feelings and was quick to reassure her.

"I'm not just going to cut him open," replied Jean quickly, urging Wanda to calm herself and her powers, "We don't have the equipment for that anyways, so I'll have to use my powers to get them out."

The weary young woman swallowed hard, forcing herself to calm down and keep her powers from making things any worse.

"Will it still hurt him?" asked the Scarlet Witch as tears formed in her eyes as she looked once again at Pietro's pained expression.

"Well…" began Jean somewhat anxiously, "He won't be completely free from pain…And it will definitely hurt more without the proper tools…But it's the only way."

Wanda hated no win situations like this…Either way Pietro was going to suffer. If they didn't remove the bullets, he could die from infection. But removing them would only bring him more pain…Pain that he did not deserve to feel…Pain that no one deserved to feel. She soon found herself gently stroking the sweaty forehead of her brother as he let out another groan of pain as Jean removed one of his blood soaked bandages over the clotted area of one of his wounds.

"Pietro…Can you hear me?" said Wanda as she spoke softly into his ear.

He let out another muffled groan, obviously trying to say something…But being too inhibited from his injuries to do so.

"I'm sorry you have to feel more pain…But please…I don't want to risk losing you. I already lost my friends…I don't want to lose my brother too."

Jean wanted to delay this grim task as much as possible…But she knew that it had to be done. She watched with sadness as Wanda kept stroking Pietro's pained face…For it only reminded her of how much she missed her own family. Her parents and sister probably had no clue as to whether or not she was alive or dead…For all they knew she had been killed in the attack. But the redhead tried not to think of her family at a time like this when life seemed grim enough for everybody around her. So with a determined heart, she turned towards Wanda as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Wanda…We have to do it."

The young woman nodded gently as she took one last look at her brother's face.

"Are you ready Pietro?"

Through all the injuries and pain caused by the multiple bullet wounds that had torn through his body…The speed demon managed to give his sister a muffled response.

"Do it…"

Knowing there was no turning back now, Jean prepared her telekinesis. Wanda would stay there by Pietro's side clutching his hand so that he would have something to squeeze when the inevitable pain of the procedure followed. She gave him a heavy dose of Nyquil to keep him somewhat drowsy for the most part so that he would sleep at least somewhat. But if the pain was too much…Even that wouldn't help.

"Okay…Here we go…" said Jean as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

The young psychic then prepared herself for this grizzly surgery. She would have to filter out all surrounding feelings and thoughts so that she could stay 100 percent focused on the task at hand. She would have to ignore Wanda's emotions, Pietro's pain, and her own feelings of angst that had been prevalent ever since this whole horrible ordeal happened. It was by no means an easy task…But she was determined to do it one way or another.

Then…Upon finding the first bullet lodged within Pietro's abdomen, Jean gave it a mild tug. Pietro then let out an agonizing groan that echoed throughout the small compartment and caused her to promptly stop.

"What happened?!" demanded Wanda, still holding on to Pietro's hand.

"It's in there deep…" said Jean sounding somewhat out of breath, "I'll have to be quicker about it…The slower it goes the more painful it will be. I'll try again…"

"Please be careful…" urged Wanda, not wanting to hear Pietro scream in pain like that again.

"I'll try Wanda…I really will. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but the sooner we get it done the better."

Jean once again took a deep breath as she prepared herself for another try. This time, she would just pull it out through the wound as quickly as she could…Even though there was no way around the fact that it would cause the young speed demon a great deal of agony.

"Okay…Here we go again…"

The young psychic then took a deep breath as she prepared her telekinesis for the grim task. Wanda fiercely held her brother's hand, knowing that he would need something to hold on to when the inevitable pain came. Upon finding the bullet within the speed demon's body…Jean Grey used her power to quickly yank the small projectile out of his body and through the wound it had entered. Pietro let out a loud, agonizing yell as the bullet tore through the clotted blood and he started bleeding again.

"Pietro!" exclaimed Wanda as she grabbed the nearest cloth to cover the wound.

"It's okay…I got it," said Jean as she picked up the blood soaked bullet that she removed.

Pietro's breathing became erratic as he gritted his teeth in pain from having the bullet so abruptly removed. But Wanda gently urged him to calm down as he squeezed her hand hard in an attempted to lessen his suffering. Gradually, his breathing returned to normal as Jean prepared to perform the same task again with the other bullets lodged in his body.

"Wanda…We're going to have to do it again," said Jean as she once again readied her powers.

"NO! No more!" yelled Wanda, "It's hurting him too much!"

"I know…But it has to be done!" replied Jean, "I know you don't want your brother to suffer. But I also know that you don't want to lose him."

The mention of losing her twin seemed to placate her emotions for the time being as the Scarlet Witch once again clutched Pietro's hand. This would have to be done another nine times. It only reminded her of the atrocious suffering that he had gone through because of her. If she hadn't been so focused on her anger towards the soldiers…Then maybe this could have been avoided. But now…What's done is done. Pietro took those bullets and the pain that came along with it. And now…He was only forced endure more pain.

"Just…Get it over with," said Wanda as she forced herself to calm down so that she wouldn't risk going overboard with her powers again.

Jean simply nodded as she took a deep breath and began the grizzly task. One by one…She telekinetically removed the bullets from Pietro's body…And each time he let out an agonizing scream. Some bullets caused more pain than others…Some were lodged quite deep and were close to some major organs like his heart and lungs. Wanda winced every time she was forced to hear her twin's agonizing yells. They echoed through the small room and engraved themselves in her mind. It was a feeling that she knew she wouldn't soon forget.

Finally…Jean removed what seemed to be the last one. By this point…The blood from the reopened wounds covered Wanda's hands as she worked to bandaged up the opening caused by the bullet removal. The sickening smell nearly made her vomit up all the contents of her stomach…But from the looks of it, the worst was over.

"Well…That's the last of them," said Jean in a tired tone as she placed the final bullet on a tray off to the side.

Then, as Wanda looked at the slightly deformed projectiles that had come so close to taking her brother away from her, she noticed something.

"But…I only count nine. I thought you said there were ten."

"There are…But the last one is out of my reach," responded Jean in a defeated tone, "I can't remove it…It's lodged between his spine and heart. If I even try…It could rupture his aortas and he would be done for. But from what I can tell…The bullet won't cause any infection because of its location. It'll have to say where it is."

The thought of always having a bullet stuck in him as a reminder of what he did for her on that fateful night did not sit will with the Scarlet Witch. She had watched his face twitch in pain and heard his agonizing yells…Her hands were now covered with his blood. It was all too much for her to handle as she dried her hands off and rested her weary head against her forearm in an effort to hide her tears.

"I can't believe he had to go through all this…" said Wanda weakly as her emotions got the better of her once more, "And it's all my fault."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh as she rubbed her tired temples from the strenuous task that she had just undergone. The sheer precision of finding each bullet and having to deal with the pain that Pietro was projecting along with Wanda's emotions had exhausted her mind. Coupled with 48 hours of sleep deprivation, it had done a way with the redhead's mental endurance…However, she had endured worse strain before and knew that for now…It was over and she would have to help Wanda see that if she was to hold herself together for whatever other challenges awaited them.

"None of this is your fault Wanda," assured Jean as she placed a comforting hand on the distraught girl's shoulder, "We…Don't know whose fault this is exactly. And blaming yourself for it won't do you any good."

The smell of Pietro's blood still hung thick in the air and Jean knew it was a horrible thing for the young woman to smell. She had barely left her brother's side since all this started and she was even more sleep deprived than her.

"Wanda…You should rest," said Jean as she saw the inner turmoil in her eyes, "You haven't slept at all in three days."

"I can't…" responded Wanda weakly, "I don't want to leave Pietro and…The nightmares they just…"

"I'll watch over Pietro, I promise," said Jean, "But you're only hurting yourself by doing this. You have to fight the nightmares…And from what you've shown me these past few days, you're definitely strong enough. I know it's hard…Believe me I know. But don't ever think that you're alone in this…We can help. Scott, Kitty, Kurt and I won't let you and Raven deal with this by yourselves. We may not be able to do much…But at least you know that you'll always have help. Don't ever forget that…"

Wanda would never have expected help from an X-man…Hell, she didn't even know why they would bother to help her after everything that she had put them through. But Kurt had saved her brother's life, Scott had gotten them away from the military in the X-jet, and Jean had nursed her brother when he needed it. They were all doing so much to help her and they asked for nothing in return. It was truly a strange feeling that even after having their home destroyed and all their friends brutally murdered, they still had some good in their hearts. Wanda didn't know if she could ever attain such an aspect within herself…She still felt like the sad, angry, bitter outcast. But at least around these new friends of hers…She wouldn't be an outcast at heart. And with that in mind, she turned back to the redhead that had helped keep her twin brother alive through all his pain.

"Thank you Jean…"

These simple words got Jean to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever as she looked back at the grateful young woman.

"You're welcome, Wanda."

Wanda then finally made her way out of the medical area and let Jean finish cleaning up Pietro's wounds. It would be the first time in two days that she left the medical area…But she truly couldn't stay there any longer. Upon exiting, she saw Kurt sitting up against the wall casually eating a few chips and beef jerky strips. Upon seeing her, Kurt flinched.

"Uh…Guten tag."

"Hi Kurt…" said Wanda as she made her way over towards him.

Three days ago…Kurt had miraculously revived Pietro after he had been so close to death's door. And three days ago…Wanda had kissed him upon accomplishing this feat. While normal logic would say that the kiss was nothing more than simple act of gratitude, the memory of the strange sensations that it caused seemed to defy such rational thinking. This was the first time Wanda had come to Kurt since that fateful moment…And even though he had been thinking about it for days now, the blue mutant was still at a loss for words.

"Um…How's Pietro?" asked Kurt as Wanda slumped down beside him, hugging her knees close to her body.

"He'll live…" said Wanda in a monotone voice, strained by what she had just gone through with removing the bullets and her lack of sleep.

"That's good to hear…" replied Kurt, glad that nobody else had died after seeing so much death within the span of only a few days.

"Yeah…It is."

Kurt then turned and looked her in the eye. He held back a gasp as he saw the dark bags that had formed from her not sleeping.

"Mien Gott…You look exhausted Vanda. Have you slept at all in the past three days?"

Wanda merely shook her head…Showing exactly how exhausted she truly was after dealing with so much trauma.

"I can't…" she said with tears forming in her eyes, "Nightmares…They just…I don't want to sleep anymore. I can't stand it…"

"But you have to rest…" coaxed Kurt as he soon found himself scooting closer to her, "It'll only hurt you more if you keep letting yourself sink like this. And we all must stay strong…"

"I don't think I can do it…" said Wanda as she leaned back into the wall and felt herself go limp from all her fatigue.

"Don't let yourself think that…I know vhat that kind of mindset does to people and I don't want you to get sucked into it as vell…" urged Kurt as he watched the Scarlet Witch sink further into a deep despair.

"Why do you care? Why do any of you care?!" asked Wanda somewhat desperately as if the question had been plaguing her mind forever.

"Because nobody deserves to suffer like that…Not your brother, not my mother, and especially not you."

"How can you say that?! After everything I've put you and your friends through!" shot Wanda, still not convinced of her own self worth.

"Vanda…That vas over two years ago. Since then, I think I've gotten to know you better…Ve all have. I mean…It's clear that you have a real heart within you…One that has so much good in it worth saving."

"There's no good in my heart…" replied Wanda bitterly, "I mean…Look at me. I'm nothing but an angry, messed up little girl that everybody is afraid of."

"So…And I'm an ugly blue demon that people scream at whenever they see me…" quipped Kurt, causing Wanda to back into the eyes of the boy now sitting beside her.

For all her anger and bitterness about herself…She was still human enough to live in this world while Kurt on the other hand was forever doomed to the shadows. He had to hide not just what he was…But also how he looked. It was something Wanda never had to worry about…Yet for Kurt, he still seemed to have more inner strength within him even through the horrors that he had faced in his life.

"Kurt…" began Wanda, but soon was at a total loss for words upon hearing what he had said.

"Vhen you look in the mirror…You see a face that's human. Whether your angry, sad, or happy…Your face is still human Vanda," said Kurt as he looked the tired young woman in the eyes, "Look at me…No matter vhat I hide behind…No matter how happy or sad I am…My face never changes. I still look like an ugly demon that everybody hates and fears."

"But…How do you do it?" asked Wanda as more questions kept plaguing her mind as they had ever since this whole thing started, "How does someone like you who's forced to live in an inhuman body still have a heart? I don't see how you can do it…I don't see how I could ever be that strong."

"It has nothing to do vith strength Wanda," said Kurt softly as he placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "It's how look at the world…It's how you look at yourself. One of the biggest things that the Professor taught me…The first thing he told me on the day that I joined the X-men…Vas that ve are who ve choose to be. Ve all think and grow into our own person…Influenced by elements both light and dark. It is only a matter of how ve deal vith the troubles that ve face in life that shows just vhat kind of person ve can be."

Kurt's words were gentle, yet profound for Wanda Maximoff. Of all the people she had met, nobody was ever this nice to her. Kurt had saved her, saved her brother, and now he was showing her how to live again…How to have a heart. He spoke to her in a way that she could understand…He spoke to her like he truly knew her better than anybody…Better in some ways than she knew herself.

"I don't know what kind of person I've grown into…" mused Wanda as she looked away from him, trying to hide her tears, "Everything I've faced…All the problems that I've caused…I just don't know how I can ever look at myself without seeing all the things about myself that I hate."

"I understand that Vanda…Believe me…I understand," said Kurt truthfully as he moved in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "But you shouldn't focus on the kind of things you simply regret in life…Hell, if I did that I may have never fit in vith the X-men and I would have never got to experience the kind of things in life that make it worth living. I've come to know you Vanda…I can see that you have a good soul despite everything you've been through."

"That's not possible…" said Wanda, still doubting herself.

"Oh…Vhat about Apocalypse two years ago? Did you not fight along side me and mien friends to save countless innocent lives? Vhat about vhen I came to you for help when Mystique vas turned to stone…Did you not help me vhen nobody else vould?"

Wanda remembered those moments…But until now she hadn't really thought about them. They never seemed significant enough to make her think otherwise about herself…But to Kurt, it was more than enough for him.

"I…Guess so…But…" however Kurt cut her off before she could bring herself down any more.

"Then that's all the proof you need Vanda. Face it…You truly do have a heart…One that has a great deal of good and compassion in it. You just can't be afraid to show it…You have no reason to be afraid. Fear should never stand in your way and keep you from being the wonderful girl I can see that you are."

Wanda took a moment to think about what Kurt had said. It seemed like no matter what she told him or how angry she got, nothing would keep him from thinking that she truly had a good soul within her being. So much of her mind had always focused on the harsh, bitter side of her personality that fueled her contempt for both herself and others that tried to reach out to her. Her memories of the past had always been unclear at best…But from what was clear, Kurt had shown his understanding. He could relate to her in a way that nobody else could…Not even her brother.

Wanda leaned in closer to Kurt's protective arm and rested her head against his shoulder. Her eyelids were getting heavy…But this time, she felt safe and unafraid because for the first time in a long while…She actually wasn't alone. However, there were still some lingering issues that befuddled her mind.

"But what about the nightmares…The mistakes…Everything?" said Wanda as she stayed close to Kurt's warmth and gently ran her fingers along his soft fur.

"Vanda…Vhatever you're going through, you von't have to do it alone. I'm still here…I've dealt with the same kind of pain. I can be there for you…I can help you. And I promise…I vill do vhatever I can to make it so you don't have to feel the kind of things I have."

"But…Why?" asked Wanda, still having that single unanswered question plaguing her mind.

"I…Honestly can't tell you the full reason because I don't know it…But if for anything…For Rogue."

That last comment actually got Wanda to smile as she let her drowsiness take over. Kurt had told her that through choices, one determines their own fate. Now…He was making a choice to help her when all her previous choices had done nothing but cause her trouble. The thought of having somebody like Kurt to show her who she truly was gave the Scarlet Witch a comforting feeling that she had never felt before. Now…She felt as though she could finally sleep. But before unconsciousness took over, Wanda managed to say one more thing to the boy that hadn't given up on her.

"Thank you Kurt…"

"It is my pleasure fraulein…"

And just as she felt herself drift off while still leaning against his shoulder…Kurt placed a gentle kiss upon her temple…Helping stave off the nightmares at least for now.

As both youths finally managed to fall asleep, Kitty and Raven remained outside in the bright summer sun sitting on a slab of rock outside the cave. Raven had made it a personal mission to talk to and get to know each one of the surviving X-men…Her former enemies. In speaking to her son, talking with Scott, and getting to know Jean when they went out for supplies…She had discovered much about them. She had learned more about them in several days as Raven Darkholm than she had as Mystique for over three years. In this time, she felt as though the Mystique she knew died back at the Brotherhood boarding house and the X-mansion along with her daughter. It was solemn, yet somewhat relieving to feel such a sensation after two years of uncertainty in the wake of Apocalypse. Now, the only person she had yet to talk to was Kitty Pryde…The young valley girl that she knew the least about. She found her to be less chipper than she remembered…But as she got over the initial awkwardness of talking to a former enemy, she found her to be a rather kind, upbeat young girl with much to tell and teach her.

"So you and my son are pretty good friends?" said Mystique as she listened to some of Kitty Pryde's words on her life as an X-men.

"Oh yeah, Kurt's, like, the nicest guy I've ever come across in the mansion. He can be a bit of a jokester at times, but he always had a way of making me laugh," answered Kitty, now feeling a lot more comfortable talking to Mystique upon seeing how different she was compared to two years ago.

"My son a jokester…That's what everybody seems to tell me," said Mystique, letting out a light laugh.

"Well he is!" assured Kitty, "That's one of the things that's so likeable about him."

"I guess so…" said Mystique in agreement, "It's hard to believe that he has half my chromosomes."

"Well, I would just attribute that to his nature and not his genes. It makes him a great guy to be around."

"I'll bet it does," said Mystique, wondering if she'll ever get a chance to see that fun-loving side of her son every again.

Kitty seemed to know a lot about Kurt and she seemed to be pretty close to him. This bought Mystique to another big question about Kurt that she had been thinking a lot about in the past few days. And if anybody could answer…It seemed as though Kitty would be the best one to do so.

"You and Kurt seem to be pretty close. Tell me Kitty…Were you and my son ever…Involved?"

That question definitely got Kitty to blush somewhat as Mystique was now turning to her for information on her son's love life. But, she was quick to answer.

"What, me and Kurt? No, no…We were never involved romantically…Not to say that he didn't try."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…When I first got to the institute, Kurt kind of…Flirted with me a lot."

"Oh…I see," said Raven with a grin, now sensing how awkward Kitty was now feeling.

"I got to admit, the guy was pretty persistent. But…He eventually lost interest when he met this other girl at school."

"Wait…Other girl?" said Raven with a sudden surge of curiosity.

"Yeah…Other girl. Around two and a half years ago, Kurt met a really nice girl that played on the school soccer team. They really hit it off when she asked him to go to the spring dance with him!"

"Did she know about…His appearance?" asked Mystique, somewhat shocked about this revelation.

"Yeah, that's the thing…She knew about him before he even first spoke to her. Apparently, she saw him without his inducer one day, but didn't say anything. I was just as shocked when I found out."

"And she accepted him?" said Raven, still finding it somewhat hard to believe.

"Yep! Fur, tail, and all!" responded Kitty, somewhat humored by the funny expression on Mystique's face.

Raven Darkholm was definitely confused now. A human girl had been romantically interested in her son? A normal human actually saw her son as he was…And didn't care? It seemed almost too hard to believe. For years, Mystique had assumed that all humans were the same…And that they would never accept mutants like her or Kurt. Even though that notion had been greatly shaken upon her experience with Apocalypse, she never heard of any actual proof that such a thing was wrong. Now…She actually had some hint of justification that humans and mutants can exist together.

"I…Didn't think it was possible for a human to accept that. She was human, wasn't she?"

"As far as I know, she was as human as most girls get. And she was pretty popular as well! Even after mutants were exposed to the world, she stayed with him."

"Wow…I really have been in the dark for too long now," mused Raven, "What was her name?"

"Amanda Sefton…She became a pretty regular face around the mansion and even became friends with some of the others."

"And she wasn't scared or disgusted?"

"Nope…Not in the least from what I could see. She was really nice."

This only further shook Mystique's old dogmatic views that she had so blindly accepted when she met Magneto. So many of her old notions had been destroyed within the last two years…It was almost too great a thing to process. There were so many more questions she had…About the mansion, about her son, about all the things she missed because she was too scared to see things for what they really were.

"How long were they together? Were they still dating before all this happened?"

"They dated all through high school…Much to Amanda's parents' dismay," answered Kitty, "But they made it work. They were pretty close. In fact…They only just broke up recently."

"She broke up with him?" said Mystique, now feeling somewhat distasteful of the girl, but Kitty was quick to respond.

"Actually…He broke off the relationship," said Kitty much to Raven's surprise.

"Kurt broke it off? Why? I thought you said they had a stable romance."

"They did…And I honestly don't know Kurt's full reasons to this day…But I do know that he was the one that said they should split up."

"But…" began Mystique only find herself at a loss for words.

"I know…I know. I was just as shocked when I heard," said Kitty as she remembered the day Kurt told her about the break up, "But Kurt gave a pretty long list of reasons that would always link to troubles with communication."

"Communication?" said Mystique, not seeing how that could be the only reason for a break up…Then again she was never much for stable relationships anyway, so it wasn't her place to talk.

"Yeah…Kurt just said they had problems talking to each other and that she just didn't understand him. She accepted him, yes…But she could never understand him or fully relate to him. It was just a conflict of personality I guess…I suppose they just weren't right for each other in the end."

"It must have been really hard on him…"

"Ha…You'd be right about that. He's been moping for the past few weeks and has had a perpetual look of gloom on his face. But then again…Ending a relationship after two and a half years will do that to a guy."

"Oh…I see. So that would mean he was with the same girl for what…Two and a half years?"

"Yeah, it was pretty serious. I wish I could have helped him get over the break up…But I was too busy moping over my nasty breakup with Lance to really talk to him about it," said Kitty with a hint of sadness as she thought of her now dead ex boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that…I know Lance was quite smitten with you," said Mystique as she noticed the depressed look on the young girl's face.

"I know…But Kurt's relationship with Amanda was many times more stable then the one I had with Lance. In fact…Now that I think about it, I actually felt a little jealous of what Kurt and Amanda had," mused Kitty as she rested her head on her arms, feeling the strain of thinking about those volatile times.

"Jealous how?"

"Well…It's just that…Lance and I fought all the time. Of course there was love and the good times were good…But it was the bad times that were just awful! We yelled at each other, disagreed over the most mundane things, while I don't think I ever heard Kurt and Amanda raise their voices to each other once!"

Mystique could see that Kitty was getting a bit hysterical…Dealing with memories of her failed love life and the destruction of her home and death of her friends. She was a girl not use to such trauma…And it was clear that she was still having trouble dealing with it.

"Kitty calm down…" coxed Raven as she tried to make herself sound sincere even though she wasn't very use to it.

"It's just that…I thought I could make it work if I tried really hard when…I don't think Kurt and Amanda had to do half the crap that Lance and I had to just to keep ourselves from fighting!"

"Then I think that you should take that as a sign that you two were probably not right for each other," said Mystique logically.

"I know…I know," admitted Kitty as she finally started to calm down, "I think I always knew we weren't right for each other…But I just wanted to hold on to the illusion I guess."

That last comment caused Mystique to laugh somewhat, for it sounded like something she would do and not this young girl who came from such a dramatically different walk of life.

"I understand Kitty…" said Mystique in consolation, "Believe me, I know what it's like to want to hold on to an illusion even though you know it's fake. Trust me…I'm a shape shifter."

Her words actually got the young valley girl to smile…Something she never thought she would do as a result of something being said by Mystique. Then again…These last few days had been full of surprises so it was now more logical to expect the unexpected from people she once thought she knew.

"I guess it really doesn't matter now…Lance is dead, both our homes are destroyed, and now I'm sitting next to and talking to somebody who was once an enemy," mused Kitty as she simply gazed at the blue sky above under the summer heat.

"Yes…I know what you mean," said Mystique as she looked up at the sky along with Kitty.

A brief silence then fell over the two women as they were left to think about how much their world had changed. The path before them was unclear and the future seemed terribly bleak. But for Mystique, she felt somewhat better now that she knew what had been going on in her son's life despite her absence. She actually felt somewhat happy for him that he had found some joy in the otherwise tumultuous world…But sad at the same time that she wasn't able to witness it first hand.

"Well…Thanks for telling me all this Kitty…I'm glad to know that my son was doing a whole lot better than me these last two years."

"Don't mention it Raven…I'm just glad none of us are fighting at a time like this."

"Yes, me too," said the shape shifter as her thoughts drifted back towards the sky.

However, there still remained many things that troubled her as her she reflected on everything she had just learned.

"You know…Learning so much about my son and everything that's happened in his life these past few years has really made me think…" mused Mystique as she let out a deep sigh, "Kurt is nearly a full grown man now. He's turned into everything I'm not…Kind, compassionate, funny…Yet I was never there to be a part of his life though all those moments that parents usually relish. I wasn't there on his first day of school…I wasn't there to give him advice on his first date…I wasn't there to help him dress up for his first school dance. I've…Missed so much. And I can never get those moments back…I will never get a chance to feel the kind of things that parents get to feel as they raise their kids."

"Hey…Don't say stuff like that Raven," said Kitty as she noticed the morose tone in the blue woman's voice, "You're still Kurt's mother…That can never be changed. You can still be a parent to him if you just let yourself be."

"It's too late for that now Kitty. Face it…I failed."

"No…You can't fail at something that you haven't attempted. Stop trying to be Kurt's mother…Because you already are his mother. And if you truly want to make up for lost time like I know you do…Start today."

"But…How?" said the distraught shape shifter, still unsure.

"Just, like, do what you're doing now…Be Raven Darkholm…Not Mystique."

It seemed so easy, yet so hard at the same time. Yet, she was determined to do it…Raven Darkholm was sick of regretting the past…But she didn't know how to build the future she wanted. In the pit of her stomach…An uneasy feeling remained. She had lost one of children without ever making peace with her…And she truly didn't want it to happen again. Even if all truly was lost for them…Even if they were destined too die the next day…She wanted to repent…She wanted to die as a mother and not an enemy.

* * *

In the usually tranquil summer skies over the vast forest of upstate New York, the sounds and noises of chattering helicopter blades and the roar of jet engines echoed through the air. Satellites above silently scoured the area like predators searching for their prey. Soldiers, aircraft, and ground vehicles stood armed to the bone with the most advanced and deadly weaponry as they continued to search. The technology and soldiers that scoured such a vast area remained determined and searched with patience over the vast wooded landscape. In Washington DC, the brain behind the search and operation of everything that had happened to this day, a man by the title of General William Stryker, watched with excitement as his forces continued to seek out their targets. He, along with his female associate Magnum, had not rested very much yet remained fully alert. The time was coming…It was only a matter of patience now…And that was something that Stryker had plenty of.

"Run and hide my mutant prey…Run and hide. You are all running out of area to take cover in and it is only a matter of time before you are found. I so relish the chase…The thrill of it…The adrenaline. But I more so savor it because I know that I am holding all the cards and have every advantage. Soon my unwitting targets…Very, very soon…"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but don't worry…It'll come! If Stryker's last words are any indication, it'll come! So what do you all think? Did you like the little Kurt/Wanda moment I added? They are probably the second most predominate pairing in this fic, so I put a lot of thought into their interaction. But they are very similar, so it's not too hard! And stay tuned! Magneto and Colossus are searching as will as the military! Xavier and Wolverine are still stuck in Washington and the military is closing in! There will also be more characters added in later on, but I'll leave you all to guess who they are! Please don't forget to review this fic before you leave! Send your feedback to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and they really provide a great deal of inspiration to me and my writing! Thank you all very much for reading my story and I wish you all the best!

STOP…LOOK…REVIEW!!!


	13. Sky On Fire

**Extermination  
Chapter 13: Sky on Fire**

* * *

Before I begin, a quick word to my kind reviewers!

**Darkness1: **I know you're a Kurtty fan, but I'm glad that the Kurt/Wanda stuff is bearable for you. Like I said before, my next story has Kurtty on it so don't think I have forgotten them! I know their situation sucks at the moment, but keep in mind that this is going to be a pretty long story. You know me…Expect the unexpected! It's not even at the halfway point yet! If Jedi were here, it would make things a lot easier for the survivors, but nothing has ever been easy for the X-men. Thanks a lot for reviewing my friend! You rule! I always enjoy hearing from you and I value all your insight into my stories! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Thanks for your comments on the Kurt/Wanda scene! I was really eager to do a fic with them together and I'm glad to see that you approve of how I went about it because it is my first attempt. I'm also very proud of the scene with Raven! I really wanted to show how different her mindset is now because I think she's more human than people give her credit for. As for the other characters, you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store! I hope you like it! There is still plenty to come! I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful reviews thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!  
**SpeedDemonrox: **Wow…I'm honored that you think my story is the best! That really means a lot to me. I hope you continue to read it as the plot unfolds and as for Pietro, he will wake up eventually! That I promise you. Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Stryker's plan will be revealed in due time…But for now, survival is their key objective! There's still plenty to come! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Thanks for your review! And you'll be happy to know that this chapter does have some nice Scott/Jean material in it! I hope you like it! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Mark C: **I'm glad you like what I've done with Magneto and Mystique's character. I wanted to show them in a new light with this story, but I wanted to show the process of them changing and not just the end result. There's plenty more scenes that show their growth that I have planned! As for Xavier and Logan, remember that Stryker prepares for everything so escaping is easier said than done. And there is a reason for SHIELD's absence, but I'll reveal that much later! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I always enjoy hearing from you! You rock! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **I had a feeling you'd like the fluffy Wandurt moments! And the scene with Kitty and Raven extends into this chapter as well! And as for the other characters, you'll just have to wait and see! It will come soon! Thanks a lot for the review man! You rock R-Man! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **I'm honored that the last chapter was your favorite! I'm also glad that you like how I brought Wanda and Kurt together so far. Unlike other stories I read, I wanted to show how and why they connect and make it more real instead of a love at first sight manner. Even Scott and Jean had to grow before they got to where they are now. Kurt and Wanda will have more scenes together and there will be plenty of drama for them to deal with! This story is still far from over and you'll see how they grow as they face more complications as well as the others. As for the scene with Kitty and Raven, I have to say that I am very proud of how that turned out because I had so much fun writing it! Their conversation extends into this chapter and I hope you like where I take it! As for Magneto and Colossus, you'll see them play a major part very soon my friend! There are a lot of things happening that will tie together in the end. Everything has cause and effect in a logical universe. This story has plenty of twists and turns left and I hope that you continue to enjoy what I do with this story! As always, I really enjoyed your review and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! You rock and thank you very much for all your wonderful sentiment!  
**Witch-uk: **I'm glad you like the Wandurt scenes! Remember, this is my first fic with them together so I'm honored that such a well accomplished Wandurt writer approves of what I have done! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Reality Bender: **Hey! It's great to hear from you again! I'm glad you like what I've done with this story so far! That scene with Raven and Kitty was one of my favorite parts to write and I'm glad you approve! As for them fighting back, you'll just have to wait and see! Remember, this is going to be a LONG story! Survival is their key drive now and Stryker still holds all the cards. It's great to have you back and I'm honored that you like my story! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Diaz F: **Thanks for your comments on the Wanda/Kurt scenes! I really appreciate it since this is my first Wandurt attempt in a story. Thank you very much for your kind words and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Peace out!  
**Fireinu: **I promised that I would update regularly and I will do my best to keep it up my friend! Thanks a lot for the review!  
**Jenskott: **Thanks for your comments on my attention to depth in this story. I really want the stuff that I write to have meaning and I have put a lot of heart and soul into this story thus far and I will continue to do so until it is done! While dialogue has been a big part of the last few chapters, there will be some serious action later on! I hope you like it! Thanks a lot for the review and peace out!  
**Wen1: **Always an honor to hear from you my friend! Thanks again for letting me edit your story! I really enjoyed the first chapter! As for Jott, read on I think you'll really like this chapter! You rock my friend! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**One last thing, I highly recommend that you all go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone," by Agent-G and me. It's under his account so please check it out!**

* * *

The days passed by as one big blur for Professor Charles Xavier and Logan. They remained confined to their top floor hotel suite, guarded by a small, heavily armed group of Friends of Humanity soldiers that had orders to shoot on sight if they even tried to escape. They still fed the both of them…Keeping them alive even though it was torment to do so. The horrible pictures that had been left by the man responsible for all this remained as a way of taunting and mocking Charles and any faint glimmer of hope that he may still harbor. By this time, he had viewed every last grizzly photo and so had Logan. Some had been much harder to look at then others. Photos like the dead body of Hank and young Jamie Madrox were especially hard for Charles to bear. While for Logan, photos like that of Rogue and especially Ororo were particularly difficult for him to view. But it wasn't just the photos that were left to taunt the two men…General William Stryker also allowed for their room to have continued access to certain television channels, mainly news channels like CNN, so that could watch the overall devolution of mutant/human relationships.

Right now, the two men remained glued to the TV as new stories continued to come and further degrade their hopes of salvaging mutant and human peace.

"This just in from the CNN news desk, more info leaked from the military as forces continue to work to contain the mutant menace upon recent discoveries. According to local sources, the fabled mutant sewer dwellers known as the Morlocks, named after the subterranean race from HG Well's classic book 'The Time Machine,' were discovered to have harbored a cache of battle plans and communications with Professor Charles Xavier, who had earlier last month disavowed any relationship between his institute and any other mutant radicals. Also discovered were images and idols of refuted mutant tyrant Magneto, whom was known to hold somewhat of a godlike status for the Morlocks. In addition to that, officials at the now demolished Xavier Institute have released photos of weapons caches that were hidden in the underground levels of complex. To many soldiers on the field, this only confirms the grim plan that these mutant teams had for all humans and according to a poll taken within the last three days, an overwhelming 85 favor strict containment of any and all mutants not just within the United States, but the world as well. Another 10 favor all out eradication of the mutant menace while 5 remain undecided. Government officials have been quick to act as the President recently decreed that Congress will pass a new version of the Mutant Containment Act within the next few weeks and on an international level, similar acts are now gaining support."

As more of such info continued to blare across the screen, Logan couldn't take it anymore. It seemed that now, there was no more hope left for Xavier's dream. The government wanted mutants contained…And the public wanted them all wiped out from the looks of it.

"Turn it off Chuck…I can't take any more of this shit," grunted Logan.

"It's a charade Logan…I know for a fact that the Morlocks despised Magneto. Those weapons that they claim are complete fabrications."

"What difference does it make?!" bellowed Logan as let out another frustrated sigh, "It's over Chuck…Mutant relations with humans are officially dead. Everyone probably believes what the news is saying…Stryker knows that!"

"Which is why we must remain alive…There has to be someone left to fight Stryker before he accomplishes his sick ambitions."

Logan couldn't see how such a task could be done at this point. What Xavier was now hoping for seemed just too impossible to fathom. The news was turning every human in America against their kind and Stryker had the world's most powerful army at his fingertips and was working to wipe them all out. For the first time…Logan actually felt as though the Professor may be wrong this time…Now, there truly seemed no way out of this situation.

"Chuck…You know I've followed you and your ideas for a long time now. I owe you everything…" said Logan, still brimming with anger over the news and Xavier's repeated resistance to reality, "But this time…You have to face the facts! Humans everywhere want us all dead…Stryker has all the advantages. And even if we do stop him…That won't undo the damage that he's already done! It's fucking irreversible now!"

Professor Xavier let out a deep sigh as Logan once again reminded him of how grave their situation truly was now…But he refused to give up hope. As long as there remained a single breath in his crippled body…Charles Xavier refused to give up.

"That, old friend…Is exactly what Stryker wants us to think. He knows he's destroying any chances at peace…He knows that he is going straight down the path to all out war. The man is not stupid…He understands the ramifications and the risks…As I too understand them in fighting for my goal. We all played directly into Stryker's hands Logan…And we must not give into any more of his wishes…We must not continue to be his puppets."

"And how can we do that?" said Logan in a deeply skeptical tone, "And why? Why should we keep this up? The human race is never gonna trust us again."

"Trust is very easy to lose and very hard to gain Logan," reminded Xavier, "We must work for it…We must fight for it."

"With what?! The institute is gone! The students are dead! How can we fight anymore! HOW?!" yelled Logan as he slammed his hand into the wall, making a rather large hole because of his brute strength.

"We have to have faith in those that survived Logan. I know my students…And so do you. They're fighters…They're survivors. The same goes for the Brotherhood and Magneto…They are survivors. If for anything we should hold on to any faint glimmer of hope…We should do it for them."

"We don't know if they're even still alive Chuck," said Logan pessimistically.

"Don't let yourself think that old friend," urged Charles as he wheeled himself over to his distraught comrade, "I know that there were survivors…I can feel it. Have faith in their resolve Logan…After all, it was you who trained them."

The reminder that there may have been survivors in these heinous attacks did help somewhat to bolster Logan's demeanor. Xavier had reminded him that four of the institute students were not among the dead. There were no pictures of Scott, Jean, Kurt, or Kitty…Who were, in fact, some of Logan's first students. He had trained and taught them the longest out of all the others that had perished. If anybody could survive…They could. But it didn't change the fact that so many of the kids that he had sworn to protect now laid dead…Butchered by a madman.

Logan's thoughts then drifted back towards those horrible pictures that were now forever engraved into his mind. No matter how long he lived…He would always remember those images. In thinking about those that could have survived…And those that had already died…Logan let out deep sigh that seemed to replace the simmering anger that brewed from within him and replaced it with an overwhelming sense of remorse.

"How are we gonna do it Charles…How? Stryker has already made all the moves he has to…Even if I do get the chance to liquefy that guys internal organs, it won't change the state of the world."

Professor Xavier was silent for a moment…For he knew that there was nothing he could say to completely lift his or Logan's spirits form the pit that they had been buried under.

"I…Wish I could give you an answer old friend," said Xavier somewhat shamefully, "But I can't…I can only plead for you to not abandon all hope for us and the students that survived. We'll think of a way…I know we will. Something will happen…We just have to have faith Logan. I know you feel that the world is beyond repair at this point old friend…But NOTHING is ever beyond repair. No matter how hard things get or how dark the future seems…We must never stop fighting. Please my friend…Don't abandon that which we have nearly given our lives for so many times in the past."

Logan didn't respond at first, he just continued to lean against the wall…Thinking about what the Professor had said. Of all the times that he and the X-men had faced insurmountable odds, whether it be the sentinels or Apocalypse, this time seemed by far the most hopeless. Then again…Logan remembered that he had thought the same thing during all those times in the past as well. Each time…He had to be reminded that the dream wasn't dead…And each time he was proven wrong. What should make this time any different? So many of the students that he treasured were now dead…But there may still be others alive out there. Were they not reason enough? Logan was still in a state of shock and full of remorse for what had happened to the family that he had grown so close to. He was feeling emotions that he never thought he was would have to feel…Yet the pictures that still stung in his mind had proven him wrong.

"I don't know Chuck…I just don't know…"

Logan then retreated back through the connecting door to his room, leaving Xavier to simply wait and hope that his old friend would come around and keep fighting for that which they had so strongly fought for in the past. But right now…He knew that Logan just needed time…He needed to think. Xavier knew that something had to be done…Exactly what that was, he didn't know yet. But he would think of a way…He felt that he owed as much to the students that had lost their lives in the rubble of his institute.

Back in his room, Logan quietly sat on his bed…Staring off into space and contemplating what would happen now. He had failed to protect those kids…And now they were dead because of that failure. A fury of emotions that Logan had never felt before had washed over him as he recalled the time he had spent with those kids over the years and the effect that they had on him. He remembered what a dangerous, wild animal he had been before Xavier and Ororo found him. He remembered how full of anger and hate he was before he was given a chance to be human again. He recalled the fond memories that he had when he first met Scott and Jean when they were 12 and how teaching and raising them had given him his first sense of self worth. He remembered how other young kids like Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jamie, Bobby, and Jubilee had come to see him as a protective mentor as well as a teacher. The smiles on their faces…The feelings that they gave him…Were now all in the past. He had taken those little things for granted…Now he may never feel them again.

Logan then found himself taking out two of the pictures that he had kept with him…The ones of Rogue and Ororo. He remembered how he could relate to Rogue…How she went to him for emotional support or advice. He felt like a real uncle or father type figure around her and she had always said that he gave her strength when she needed it from somebody who understands. Then…His thoughts drifted to Ororo. The picture of her dead body…Of her beautiful white hair being stained with charred flesh. When Xavier had first recruited him…Ororo had been the first real friend that he had ever had. She had seen past all his anger and animal-like demeanor and had convinced him that he had a heart underneath all his pent up rage. She was a kind, peaceful, loving creature that seemed to bring joy to everybody she met, be they children or adult. Logan could easily see why people back in her homeland once worshipped her as a goddess. To him…She was a goddess…Because she had help save him from himself. She meant a lot to him…He could talk to her about things that he couldn't talk to anybody else about. Now she was gone…Taken away from this world when she had never voluntarily done anything of harm to a single living thing. She was everything he was not…But the fact that she was dead wasn't what tore at Logan's fragile soul…The fact that he had never so much as thanked her for everything that she had done for him really made him feel the torment that was eating away at him now. Then…He felt something form within his eyes that he had never felt before…Tears. He wasn't somebody that cried easily…Yet the more he looked at the grizzly picture of Ororo…The more his strength to hold his emotions back failed. A small drop of his salty tears fell upon the picture as Logan squeezed his eyes shut and bowed hung his head low in remorse.

"I'm sorry Ro…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, General William Stryker was still dedicating all of his energy toward finding the surviving mutants that had managed to escape the initial attack on their respective homes. His ability to remain alert and focused despite a horrible lack of sleep surprised and amazed his subordinate soldiers as his seemingly superhuman aura was only further justified. The high resolution computer screens that dominated the center of the room showed the vast area that was being searched by aerial and ground reconnaissance. There were many red blips flashing on the screen, representing an individual search group on the ground and while white blips represented those in the air. Stryker's attention was fully focused now as he looked at the map and contemplated his next move.

"I know you're out there freaks…I just have to find you," muttered Stryker to himself as he looked at the map layout before him, "Now if I was hiding from an entire army and I wanted to stay undetected…Where would I be?"

As the general contemplated those words, one of his communications officers suddenly received a transmission over a secure wavelength.

"General Stryker! I think I may have something!" said the man in excitement as the general turned his attention to the young soldier's computer station.

"Go ahead…" said Stryker in his usual calm tone.

"I just got a tip from one of the ground search units that a local shopkeeper at a small general store in the Northwest quadrant has said that he's been seeing a couple of mysterious women come to his shop on a regular basis in the past few days. And the first day he saw them happened to be right after the night we attacked."

A slow smile spread across the general's face. While he knew that data like this would seem only of mild significance to a regular leader…He had a true gut feeling that this was the break that he had been waiting for.

"I am not a fan of coincidences…" said Stryker with a new hint of optimism in his tone, "What are the coordinates of the general store?"

"According to our boys on the ground, 15 degrees bearing due northwest from the front boundary of the search zone."

"Very good…The that allows us to narrow our search greatly," said Stryker as he then turned towards the relay command officers that stayed in constant contact with each respective group, "Issue a new set of orders…Tell all search parties on the ground and aircraft in the skies to concentrate all of their forces on a 50 square mile area around the general store. And above all, tell the field captains to keep each team quiet and undetected…We want to keep the element of surprise."

"Yes sir, it will be done!" said the subordinate officers as they feverishly worked to comply with the general's request.

Satisfied with their response, William Stryker then turned towards another one of his specialized subordinate officers.

"Sat-com…"

"Yes sir?" replied the female officer obediently.

"Bring all aerial satellite reconnaissance in to sync and focus it on the 30 square mile zone that I just ordered and display for me a full spectrum view on the screen."

"Sir, it will be done sir. It should take about 5 minutes at the most," replied the officer as she went to work.

Stryker then waited patiently with the always stoic Magnum by his side. The look on his face appeared rather jovial…Yet unsurprised. It was as if it was something he had seen coming before this all happened. Whether or not this was true was anybody's guess, but every subordinate officer present in the room knew better than to second guess somebody like him.

"We're close Magnum…I can feel it," said the general as the work pace around him accelerated, "Those escaped abominations cannot hide anymore…No matter where they go my eyes will follow. And just think…This is still merely a prelude of things to come."

* * *

Magneto and Colossus had been searching the vast wilderness of upstate New York for days now. The endless line of trees and forest that spanned as far as the eye could see only added to their daunting task of finding the survivors of the attacks on the Xavier Institute and the Brotherhood boarding house. Of those survivors…Magneto hoped to find his missing children…Who were not among the dead seen at their residence. Overall, the nonstop searching had been seriously taking a toll on both men. Piotr Rasputin had gotten only marginal sleep because of Magneto's fierce determination to find his children. The master of magnetism seemed all but immune to fatigue as his determination to find Wanda and Pietro drove him to the limits of his endurance. However, even someone as powerful as him had to rest on occasion. The nearly constant use of his powers over the last few days had worn down his energy levels greatly, but he gave himself little rest…Refusing to stand by while his children were in possible danger like he had done for too long now.

"We had better get moving again Piotr," said Eric as he stretched his arms out in preparation for the renewed search.

Colossus had chosen to sit against a tree and rest for the rare and brief interludes of their search, but he had grown increasingly tired and didn't have Magneto's stamina when it came to sleep deprivation.

"It's only been an hour Magneto," said the Russian mutant as he let out a tired sigh.

"I know…But we have to keep searching…I have to find Wanda and Pietro before the military does. I refuse to stand by like I have for so long now and let them suffer on their own."

"It is a large area to search…Besides, do we even know what we're looking for? Perhaps we should focus on finding more information," suggested Piotr.

"That would take too long!" shot Magneto in response, "I can't let the military find them before I do! We must keep searching for any signs of them or the other survivors!"

"What kind of signs?"

"ANY kind! We just have to keep our eyes open!"

Magneto's frustration was showing just as much as his impatience. The image of the body bags back at the Brotherhood, X-men, and Morlock dwellings hung strong in his mind. The lingering fear that his children would suffer a similar fate if he didn't protect them continued to tear at his soul. It was all he could think about now…Ever since Piotr's words back in New York, Eric Lensherr had been thinking less about the so called war and more about finding Wanda and Pietro. Two years of confusion after his release from Apocalypse had done a number on his mind…But at least for the first time since then, he had something to truly focus on.

Colossus finally got up as he let out a tired sigh and prepared for another round of searching. But before they could take off, the Russian suddenly saw something in the sky that sparked his curiosity.

"Magneto, look!" said the Russian mutant as he pointed towards the sky.

Magneto looked up to see what he was referring to and was greeted with the sight of five distinct shapes flying in formation high in the sky. He quickly recognized them as a group of F-16 and F/A-18 fighter jets. The distinctive white streak of clouds left behind by their exhaust gave them away, but to the ignorant observer…It didn't look like something too strange. However, to the two mutants on the ground…It was the sign that they had been waiting for.

"Combat planes…In formation," said Eric as his mind processed this sight, "They aren't searching anymore…They're traveling towards a destination. They must know something…"

This was the break they needed…The single stroke of luck that could bring them to the surviving mutants of the attacks. And hopefully…It would mean for Magneto that he would find his children.

"Come Colossus…We must follow them!"

The Russian mutant didn't have tome to react as he was abruptly lifted off of the ground and into the air along with the master of magnetism. His children were close…He could feel it. But he only hoped that he wouldn't be too late when he found them. So far, the military forces had proven themselves to be quite efficient and deadly…But no force was deadly enough to keep Magneto from finding his kids. It was now more uncertain than ever what would happen next…But for Eric Lensherr and Piotr Rasputin it would undoubtedly be a daunting task for both of them to go through.

* * *

The sun was setting for yet another day as the seven surviving mutants of the X-men and the Brotherhood continued to hold up near a cave, hopefully out of view for their pursuers. Scott had continually tried to contact the Professor back in Washington through the strange cover of static that seemed to block out any and all signals he sent, but so far he hadn't been successful. Jean kept an eye on Pietro's condition and gave Wanda constant updates. Overall, he was now out of danger since they removed all but one of the bullets from his body and now the speed demon was in a deep sleep thanks to some extra strong doses of over the counter Nyquil. Kurt stayed by Wanda's side, offering emotional support when she needed it and overall he managed to lighten her demeanor somewhat much to everybody's surprise. Kitty spent the rest of the day with Raven, telling her about everything that had happened within the past two years with the X-men. She didn't just talk about Kurt and Rogue, but everybody from herself to Scott, Jean, Logan, and the Professor. Kitty was somewhat surprised at Mystique's curiosity to know everything she could about the people she was now surrounded by. And the more Kitty talked, the more intrigued the shape shifter became…For it truly showed her how little she knew about everybody at the institute. Even as diminishing daylight fell upon them, Raven Darkholm listened intently to everything that the young teenage girl had to say.

"So what happened after that?" asked Raven as she listened in fascination to Kitty Pryde as she told her the story of the Phoenix that happened a year ago.

"Well after the Phoenix nearly took everybody out, it prepared to finish what it came for and disassemble the Earth and sun atom by atom. But apparently…Scott was still conscious and started yelling and begging for Jean to fight it even though the Professor had failed."

"Did it work?" asked Raven intently, somewhat shocked at the events that Kitty was describing, for they were nothing like that described to her by her late friend, Destiny.

"Not exactly as you would expect…" answered Kitty as she once again replayed the events in her head that she knew all too well by now, "While everyone still tried to attack…Scott refused to and just kept talking to her…Trying to get through to Jean. But the more he talked…The angrier the Phoenix became. Scott kept saying that he knew Jean was still alive…He could feel it."

"He could feel it? Scott isn't psychic, how could he do that?" said Mystique skeptically.

"That's the thing…I really don't know," answered Kitty truthfully, "Scott and Jean have this really weird bond that even the Professor never could quite understand. He said it had to do something with two people who are deeply linked through some psychic bond formed by a true and powerful love that allows them to connect with each other in a way that goes beyond any real understanding."

"Sounds like something out of a cheesy romance novel," commented Mystique, who still didn't quite understand such a concept…Then again she had never had the joy of experiencing such love in her life.

"Yeah, that's what I always thought…But when Scott talked to her and told her how much she meant to him and how much faith he had in her…I saw how strong it was for myself. Because of Scott's words…Jean actually managed to fight back the Phoenix. But that crazy entity kept on yelling and screaming at him…Saying that it was going to kill him with a single thought. And honestly…I think it actually tried…But Jean managed to keep it from hurting him."

"So Jean actually suppressed a living god?" said Raven in a shocked tone, for this story sounded almost too fantastic to believe.

"I don't know how she did it…But she did. She forced that evil thing back and managed to return to us. It was still inside her…But she kept it at bay briefly. Then what happened next just totally blew my mind!"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense here," said Raven, wanting to know how this story ended.

"Jean then just all out collapsed in Scott's arms and started crying…Saying that she couldn't keep it up and she couldn't stop it. And over an over again they just kept saying how much they loved each other and Scott kept telling her that everything was going to be alright and he would make sure of it. Jean just kept clinging to him and crying her heart out trying to maintain control. Then as the Phoenix was about to take over her again…The Professor stepped in and used Cerebro to focus his psychic energy towards Scott instead of the Phoenix and in turn was actually able to give Jean the strength and power that she needed to separate herself form the Phoenix entity once and for all."

"She separated from the Phoenix? Something that powerful and that destructive?" said Raven, feeling as though this was almost too fantastic to believe.

"Yep! It was quite a sight…" said Kitty as she thought about what she and the others had seen on that fateful day, "All of the psychic energy that the Professor could muster was sent through Scott's mind…And through the link that they shared…That energy allowed Jean to save us all. I remember hearing the Phoenix letting out this one last, agonizing scream as it flew out of Jean's body and back into space where it truly wanted to be. After that…Scott and Jean pretty much collapsed in each other's arms…And it was all over."

It was a story that most people would have thought to be some amazing work of fantasy…But Raven knew from Destiny that the Phoenix was a real being…And now she knew how it had been beaten and how the very universe was saved.

"Wow…So that's how the Phoenix was stopped…" said Raven as she took in Kitty's account.

"Yeah…That's how it happened. Ask anybody else…They'll tell you," said Kitty, "But there was one last thing that happened that you just have to know!"

For an instance, the peppy, upbeat voice seemed to return to Kitty as she talked to Mystique…Whom she surprisingly found comfort in because of her sheer willingness to listen. Kitty had never known enough good listeners in her life…But this completely different version of Raven Darkholm continued to amaze her.

"And what might that be?" asked Raven, unable to hide her smirk as she saw the renewed giddy expression on the young girl's face.

"After it was all over and the Phoenix left…Scott and Jean were pretty much out cold from all the energy they had exerted. I remember the Professor saying that Scott was nearly knocked into a coma because of all the psychic energy that his mind was forced to absorb and Jean was totally unconscious from all the energy that she had used. We got them both back to the mansion and they rested and recovered in the infirmary for nearly three whole days! But on the third day when I went down with Mr. Logan to check on them…You'll never guess what we found!"

"Must be something worth remembering if you're this excited about it," commented Raven as she awaited Kitty's response.

"It is! You see…When we walked into the bedrooms where they were being kept, we saw that Jean was no longer in her bed. At first, Mr. Logan looked worried…Then he took a look at Scott's bed and saw them both curled up in each other's arms with big smiles on their faces!"

"Oh my…That must really have been quite a sight," said Raven, only able to imagine how those two must have looked wrapped in each other's arms, "I had no idea that Scott and Jean were so close…They must really love each other if they managed to fight off and survive something like the Phoenix."

"Yeah, they really do…Believe me I know they do. I mean…It's not like they hide it or anything!" said Kitty, letting out a light giggle as she recalled all the times she and Kurt caught those two openly showing their affection for one another.

"It must feel pretty good to have that kind of love in your life…" mused Raven, now feeling somewhat envious of Scott and Jean.

"Well…From what I could see…It really brought out the best in both of them," said Kitty as she recalled how Scott and Jean changed after that fateful day with the Phoenix, "Scott actually lightened up a lot…Jean allowed herself to let loose more often. I have to say…I kind of developed a new respect for them after seeing how close they really were and how much they loved each other. I think after I saw them curled up in that hospital bed…I more or less stopped teasing them like I did when they first started dating."

"I…Never thought love like that could even exist," said Raven as she thought about her old views of love in the past compared to the kind of love that Kitty was describing.

"But it does! I saw it myself! It was SO sweet and romantic! I almost lost my mind and I thought that Logan was going to as well…But he just stood there with a big, goofy grin on his face and led me out of the room."

"Ha! I would have expected somebody like Logan to be more agitated by a sight like that."

"You'd be surprised Raven…" said Kitty as she heard her classic views on everybody's favorite volatile Canadian, "Mr. Logan is actually a real softy once you get past that tough exterior."

"I find that hard to believe…" said Mystique, still somewhat poignant on her views of somebody that she had fought with bitterly in the past, "But I'll take your word for it."

Kitty knew Logan was a tough nut to crack when it comes to getting past his overall gruffness. But she had gotten to know him and she had become quite fond of him over the years even though he still called her 'half pint.' All of the kids back at the institute had an appreciation for Logan…They all trusted him and respected him. It was sad now that they were gone…Taken away so wrongfully and brutally. And Kitty felt that if Logan was still out there like she knew he was…He would go to the ends of the Earth avenging and rectifying all their memories out of the great fondness and care that he had for all of them. In some ways…He was kind of like Mystique when she though about it…A tough exterior, yet with a real heart on the inside.

"Oh make no mistake about it Raven…He's actually really protective of everybody," assured Kitty, "Especially Scott and Jean…Whom he's practically raised since they were twelve."

"Well…Judging by how much he hated me for meddling with the kids…I don't doubt that. But I still can't imagine a guy like him with a soft side."

"Oh I beg to differ…" quipped Kitty, "Because when he saw Scott and Jean all curled up together…So happy and blissful…I could've sworn that I actually saw tears in his eyes."

"Tears…Logan…No way!" said Raven, finding that notion even harder to believe than what Kitty told her about the Phoenix.

"If I'm lyin' I'm dyin' Raven…" said Kitty with a grin as she remembered the look on Logan's face when he saw Scott and Jean together like that, so happy and peaceful, "Like I said…He's a real softie at heart. Scott and Jean just bring out more of that side of him because he helped raise them."

Kitty Pryde's words on Logan, Scott, Jean, the Professor, and her son had really shook the old views that Mystique had of her former enemies. She never would have guessed how complex they were at heart and how intriguing their lives were. Before Apocalypse, she had a vague idea of all the X-men as brainwashed soldiers of the Professor that lived in their own dream world…Oblivious the alleged futility of trying to live peacefully with humans. Yet in learning so much about them now…Raven Darkholm now truly knew the folly of her dogmatic assumptions of the past. There were so many sides to them now…So many parts of them that she never bothered to take notice of because she was too busy fighting her own fights and wallowing in her own self hate. It was a surreal feeling…Almost as if she had stepped into a new world that she knew was always there…But was too afraid to venture to.

"I guess Scott was right when he said I truly didn't know a thing about him or the rest of you," said Mystique as she let out a deep sigh, "I mean…I never would have guessed Logan to have a soft side…I never would have guessed my son growing into such a kind, noble man…I never would have guessed Scott to have such a compassionate and understanding side…I never would have guessed Jean to care so much about people she did not yet fully trust…And I never would have guessed you to be such an easy person to talk to."

"Thanks Raven," said Kitty with a light blush, "I'm glad to know somebody like you that actually listens really well to what I have to say."

"Well…Your welcome Kitty…" said Raven, feeling somewhat better now after hearing everything that Kitty had told her about the others, "I'm glad I got the chance to know you and learn more about everybody else that I've so foolishly negated after all these years."

"So does this mean you'll stay with us?" asked Kitty somewhat hopefully now that she had truly gotten to know this woman.

"I'm not going anywhere Kitty…Not as long as I have reasons like you, Kurt, and the others to stay here. I owe Rogue that much."

The solemn mention of her dead daughter always made her feel somewhat depressed because she knew that she would never get a chance to know her in the same way that she had gotten to know Kitty and Scott these last few days. However, the reassuring smile on Kitty's face helped her cope somewhat in knowing that she was finally being Raven Darkholm for a change instead of Mystique.

The sun was close to setting over the horizon as Jean made a few last minute checks on Pietro's condition. She was definitely tired now…Everybody was. These past few days had been very hard on all of them…Being forced to live in hiding and remain in seclusion while an entire army was out hunting them. However, Jean Grey tried not to think about that as she let out a deep sigh and let the wounded Pietro rest.

"So how is he?" asked Wanda as Jean walked out of the medical area.

"Still in a lot of pain…" replied Jean, not wanting to worry the Scarlet Witch about her brother but not wanting to lie to her either, "I managed to numb some of it out temporarily with my telepathy, but it will take time for him to heal from so many wounds. I gave him another dose of Nyquil to keep him asleep for at least 12 hours…But we may need to find something else soon or else his pain may stunt his healing rate."

It was not the best of news in the world for Wanda to hear…But it wasn't the worst either. Her head sank somewhat when she heard how much pain Pietro was in…But Kurt was by her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which did help somewhat. This sparked Jean's curiosity when she saw this…But from the looks of Wanda's disposition, it would probably be a good idea not to comment on it.

"Well…I'll let you see him now Wanda," said Jean as she left for the cockpit, "I think it would be beneficial to both of you if you were by his side."

"Thanks again for all your help Jean," said Wanda gratefully as she looked back at the redhead that had helped care for her brother.

"You're welcome Wanda…Glad to do it," said Jean as she turned back to give Wanda a brief smile.

It was rewarding feelings such as those that had always made Jean want to become a doctor. Although it had been a long, difficult task…She had managed to help treat her first patient and there weren't many medical students out there that could boast such a feat.

Now that Pietro was sleeping and Wanda was there with Kurt to watch over him, Jean felt her fatigue set in as the physical and mental strain of the last few days finally caught up with her. The sun was setting and night would soon be upon them. She briefly looked out the window of the camouflaged X-jet and saw Kitty and Mystique still talking like they had for hours now. Jean thought about joining them, but they seemed too engrossed in their conversation at the moment and she didn't want to intrude. Feeling hungry, she grabbed a bag of chips and made her way to the cockpit where Scott had been holding up for most of the day. He had continued to try with every piece of equipment he could to contact the Professor and Logan…But so far he had not been successful. Upon entering, Jean saw that he had worked himself to sleep and was now passed out in pilot's seat.

'Oh Scott…You really pushed yourself hard…' thought Jean as she made her way over to the sleeping young man.

As Jean approached him, she heard a soft groan escape from his throat as he began to stir.

"I'm sorry, Scott…Did I wake you?"

Scott rubbed the temples of his head as he turned to the new presence in the cockpit. He was relieved to see that it was Jean…For it helped him let go of the incessant concern that his nightmares kept bringing him when he dreamed of Jean being among those lost at the institute.

"No…It's okay," assured Scott as he rested his head on the back of his chair, "I couldn't sleep much anyway."

"Nightmares?" guessed Jean, knowing full well the answer because of the psychic link she shared with him.

"Yeah…Bad ones too," replied Scott, "But…I guess I'm kind of use to it now after so many years."

"Scott…Nobody can ever get use to something like that and you know it," quipped Jean.

Scott just let out a defeated sigh as he conceded to his girlfriend's words. She could sense his tired and anxious disposition through their link and she could tell that he was still struggling to deal with it just like the rest of them. Jean soon found herself slipping into the chair where Scott was sitting and perching herself atop his lap. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek as Scott was left to absorb to surprise of Jean's actions.

"I know it's hard…Believe me, I've been having nightmares too," said Jean in a deep, monotone voice as tightened her grip on Scott's body, "Every time I close my eyes…I see the looks on their faces…Our friends…Our family. I still remember the feeling of sensing all that death…I still remember sensing the feeling of all that pain. It just…I don't know if I can ever sleep again with such memories in my head…I just…"

Jean's voice cracked under the strain of her own words as tears started forming in her eyes. Scott gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. Jean then rested her tired head against Scott's chest as he whispered comforting words to her in order to help sooth the pain they both felt.

"Shh…Its okay Jean…I know…I know it hurts."

"It's never going to go away…Is it?" sobbed Jean as she clung to Scott as if he was the only thing keeping her from falling into a bottomless void.

"I…I'm sorry Jean," said Scott as he struggled to keep himself from breaking down at the sight of Jean's agonizing tears, "I wish I could say it would…But I know from personal experience that it doesn't go away. However…I also know that it does lessen with time…You can learn to live and cope with it if you're strong enough. And I know you Jean…It's like I've said before…I know better than anybody ever has, or ever will for that matter…You are strong enough."

"I don't know Scott…" said Jean, not feeling very strong at all at this dark time of loss, "After everything we've been through…The sentinels, Apocalypse, the Phoenix…I don't…"

"You can't let yourself think that Jean…" said Scott quickly as he kept her from finishing, knowing it would just make her sink deeper into depression, "I won't let you doubt yourself after all the strength you've shown and all the heart that you've given me. I can't…Be in your shoes and know how it felt to feel so much death and I can't make it all go away even though I would give anything to do it…But I can always be by your side Jean. Remember that promise I made you back when we were twelve?"

Upon recalling that memory, Jean managed to smile somewhat through her pain.

"Yes…You promised that you'd always be there for me when I needed it…Because you told me that I was your best friend. And no matter what happened…You always stayed true to that promise. You were always there for me Scott…Even at times when nobody else was."

"That's because you mean a lot to me Jean. You've grown into more than a friend to me over the years…You're my soul mate. I could never live without you…Never. And I'll always be by your side…No matter how hard things get, I'll always be there for you."

Scott's words helped Jean fight her tears as she basked in the comfort of his love. He gently rocked her tired body back and forth…Trying to lull away her suffering.

"Thank you Scott…" whispered Jean as her sobs finally began to subside, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Jean…Just keeping a promise."

Scott looked down at his distraught girlfriend with a heavy heart. Being someone who had suffered a great deal of personal loss in the past…He was somewhat better at coping with such feelings. But Jean had never dealt with such pain before…And it was somewhat worse because she had actually felt her friends die because of her powers. Scott could only imagine the kind of pain that she must be in as he felt her distraught emotions radiate from her mind. He wished that he could make it all go away for her…He wished that he could take all of the agonizing feelings that plagued her and force them into himself. Ever since he had met her…Ever since he had known her…Scott never wanted Jean to feel pain. But now…The woman he loved more than anything in the universe was suffering so much and there was little he could do now other than hold her close and let her cry her emotions out.

* * *

In the depths of the Pentagon in the capital of the most powerful nation on the face of the planet…General William Styrker and all of his subordinate officers worked feverishly to find the surviving mutants from the initial attacks that had been executed days before. The tension in the air grew with each passing moment as communications officers, field commanders, and data analyzers worked hard to take advantage of the narrow window of opportunity that had presented itself as they continued to search. The general, as always, was remarkably calm and collected…Only giving out occasional commands to subordinate officers and looking closely at the map that was displayed on the screen.

"I know your out there…I can feel it," said Stryker under his breath as his mind took in all the data that the map had to offer him.

Then, one of his communications officers interrupted his train of though with a sudden message.

"General Stryker, sir…We've got an update from the field captain in the forest."

"Very well, patch him through," ordered the general.

Then, with a few keystrokes from the officer, General Stryker then heard the voice of the field captain through his headset.

"General Styrker…All search forces have successfully surrounded the area like you requested. But we still haven't been able to find the targets. The trees and humidity are making it difficult for aerial reconnaissance to find anything and the terrain is making it difficult to advance our vehicles."

"Keep the aircraft hovering over the area…I had a feeling that we would encounter such problems in this region," ordered Stryker as he kept his eyes on the map, "And for the vehicles, have all heavy ordinance teams stay back around the perimeter and keep all ground forces armed and ready at a moments notice. As for the rest of the troops, tell them to advance forward on foot…And to be careful and stay in the shadows. We want to keep an element of surprise. And in addition to them…Have all Apache helicopters provide close backup. We want to be sure to overwhelm them before they can escape this time."

"Sir, it will be done, sir!" said the field captain obediently, "Anything else?"

The general was silent for a moment as he looked back at the map. He was about to break contact with him…When suddenly, something caught his attention on the map. Upon feeling his mind go off with such fervor, he quickly turned towards one of his map analyzers.

"Satcom…Zoom in on Northwest quadrant 3B."

Upon hearing this, the officer responsible for overhead satellite mapping complied with his request. A look of great intrigue quickly came over the face of the general as he looked closer at the anomaly that he had seen. It was the sign that he had been looking for…He could feel it in his bones. The closer he looked…The more sure he became as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Captain…Are you still there?" said Stryker with a grin as he turned his headset back on.

"Yes sir…Has something come up?"

The general's grin only became wider as he looked back at the map with all the marked areas where his forces resided. He knew that this was his chance…This was the opportunity that he had been searching for. And now…He was going to make sure that he took advantage of this and finish once and for all what he started.

"Captain…There's been a change. I know where our targets are now. Issue the order for all forces to prepare to advance on a new position. This is an opportunity that we must not squander…So let's make sure that there are no survivors this time around."

* * *

AN: To be continued in the next chapter! So now Stryker knows where the seven survivors are and he's pulling out all the stops! Stay tuned to see what happens! Can the X-men and Brotherhood can survive this one? You'll just have to wait and see! So what do you all think? Do you like the story so far? What about the Jott moments throughout this fic? I thought that this would probably be the best part to clear up any questions on what happened with the Phoenix since I didn't have time to go into it earlier. And don't worry…There's plenty of more drama and action to come! Don't forget to review! Send them to me via email or post the on the fanfiction website! I love getting feedback and it really helps motivate me in writing a story! Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best!

HEY YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. Assault

**Extermination  
Chapter 14: Assault**

****

* * *

Before I begin…A quick word to the kind readers that took the time to review!

**Heartsyhawk: **I know the last chapter was pretty emotional…Sorry if it was a little intense in some areas, but just remember that this story is far from over and more parts like that are still to come. Drama is a key component to this story and the interactions among characters are part of what makes that aspect the way it is in this story. Characters grow…And the twists and turns of the plot are revealed in due time! And I can't tell you have honored I am to have you say that I helped you see Jean and Scott in a new light! Like all characters, from Mystique to Xavier, there is depth to them all. Describing and showing that depth is what I like to do and I'm glad I helped you see Scott and Jean in a new light. As for Stryker's plan…Trust me, if he's this confident about it, then it must be big! I'll reveal it in time! Until then, thank you very much for all your praise! I always love reading it and every time you manage to astonish me with your kindness! Thanks again! You rock!  
**Demonestress: **Thanks a lot for the reviews! And you'll see what Stryker does in this chapter! I'm glad you liked the Wanda/Kurt moments! There will be more to come! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Fireinu: **Thanks a lot for the review! I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Magneto's part in this story is far from over my friend…Trust me! But for now, worry about everybody near the cave! Stryker is crazy, but he's shown that he sure as hell isn't stupid. As for the story's length, you're right…The war has just begun. But the nature of war itself is very fickle. It only takes one wrong move on the part of the survivors for Stryker to win. There's still plenty to come! Thanks a lot for keeping up with this story thus far! I really appreciate it old friend! You rule! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Thanks for your comments on the last chapter! I really appreciate it!  
**Wen1: **Yeah, I loved writing that Jott part. I had a feeling you would like it! Besides, I knew I would have to address the Phoenix sooner or later! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like where I take this story and I can't thank you enough for all the support you've given me in my work thus far!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Yep! Stryker knows! See what happens here when he makes his presence known! And yes, I do have plans for other characters to appear…But sadly, not Deadpool. But I hope you like them anyways and one of them should make their first appearance in the next few chapters! Thanks a lot for the review man! And don't worry…There will be more Wanda/Kurt moments to come! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **I'm glad you liked the Jott moment! I had a feeling you would. And they're not out of danger yet! Stryker knows and he's shown that he's not afraid to act! There's still plenty to come and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **You'll see what Stryker does in this chapter my friend! He's already shown his ruthlessness in previous chapters, so don't underestimate him! I hope you like where I take this and thank you very much for all your reviews thus far!  
**Mark C: **Yeah, Logan really had it rough last chapter, but who can blame him? The guy never was one to control emotions. And I'll go into that more later on! And I really enjoyed writing that scene with Kitty and Raven! I'm glad you liked it too! I felt Kitty would be the best person to give Mystique an overall view of the way things are and I'm glad you agree! As for Wanda and Kurt, you'll see more of them as more drama unfolds! The same goes for Scott and Jean. The last chapter was kind of my way of showing why they are as close as they are in this. I know it's kind of complex overall…But I'm glad you've taken the time to read and review it my friend! Thanks a lot for the review! You rock man! Peace out!  
**Fan-Fic-Addiction: **Thanks a lot for the review! It's always cool hearing from somebody new!  
**Eileen Blazer: **Hey! Great to hear from you again! I know the last few chapters have been graphic, but that's kind of a key point to the intensity of this story. As for the action, it's meant to keep you on your toes so don't think it's going to let up just yet! This story is far from over! There's a ton of action and drama to come! I hope you like where I take it and I can't thank you enough for all your kind reviews! You rock! Peace!  
**Jenskott: **Don't worry my friend, you won't have to wait too long! Like I've said, I work my ass off to get updates regularly. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you like where I choose to take this story! Peace out my friend!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." Please read and review it!**

* * *

An entire army now surrounded an area no more than 20 square miles. Every conceivable route of escape was now completely closed off as hundreds of fully armed marines, special forces, assault vehicles, Apache helicopters, and F/A-18 hornets guarded the entire region with F-16 and F-15E air support. There were only seven targets…But given what they had survived last time, it was clear that there could be no underestimating their reliance this time around. The sun had almost set over the horizon as every soldier remained stealthily hidden from sight. The only communication now was between the field captain and General Stryker back in Washington. The captain was closet to the cave and using his long range binoculars to observe the area that the general had found to be so intriguing. He was in full camouflage along with the rest of his fellow soldiers as he carefully scanned the area for any signs of the targets. Daylight was fading fast and they didn't want to give the enemy the cover of darkness as a possible method of escape. Then finally…As he and his soldiers lay low on the moist ground below…Something caught his eye. Through his binoculars…Two figures were seen near the entrance of the cave. They both were casually talking…Completely unaware of their presence. One was a young teenage girl and the other one was a blue skinned older woman. This was the sight that the captain had been looking for and with a quick hand signal to his supporting marines…They all readied their weapons as he silently contacted the general.

"General Stryker sir…" said the field captain silently called his superior back in Washington over an encrypted line.

"Captain…Do you have confirmation?"

"Affirmative sir…It's just like you said."

"Excellent," said William Stryker with a grin upon hearing that his hunch was right on target, "Are the sniper's in position yet?"

"Negative sir…The terrain is a bit trickier than we had hoped. We'll have them ready in no more than 20 minutes."

"Too long…" responded Stryker as he quickly dismissed the initial idea he had of using snipers to take out the mutants from a distance, "We may not be able to stay concealed long enough and if one of them falls, it may alert the others. We need to hit them all…Prepare for an air strike."

"Sir, yes sir. I'll radio the F/A-18s overhead and synchronize their blasts with the Apaches," said the field captain, "It should take no more than two minutes."

"Be sure that it does captain…Because I don't want any more of these freaks left by the time the sun sets over the horizon," said the general in his usual calm, but stern tone.

"Sir, you have my assurance, sir. There will be no survivors this time."

* * *

As the military prepared to strike, the seven surviving mutants of the initial attacks several days before remained more or less oblivious to the fevered activity in the area around them. Kitty and Mystique were still outside near the cave talking and Kurt and Wanda were still looking over Pietro. In the cockpit, Scott and Jean were finally starting to nod off after a long, hard day…When suddenly, an alarm on the central control panel went off.

Upon being jolted from their sleepy state, Scott and Jean immediately took in the situation as the radar screen suddenly caught their eye. Then…Scott's face went pale.

"What is it Scott?" asked Jean anxiously as the alarm continued to blare.

"Oh shit…"

Scott's expression grew grimmer as he suddenly bolted out of the pilot's chair and ran towards the exit to the plane.

"Scott…Scott! What's going on?!" yelled Jean, now unable to hide her fear over what he had seen.

Wanda and Kurt soon noticed this as well as they saw the two older mutants make a mad dash towards the exit.

"Hey! Vhat's happening?" said Kurt as he quickly felt the tension in the air.

"They're coming…" replied Scott as he jumped out of the concealed hatch onto the ground below.

"What?! Who's coming?" asked Jean, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

Then, as Scott finally made his way over to a confused and unaware Mystique and Kitty, he explained.

"We have to get out of here! They found us! I don't know how, but they found us!" said Scott breathlessly as Kurt and Wanda caught up with them.

"Who? Who found us?" said Mystique, knowing this was definitely something to take seriously.

"Whoever tried to take us all out before! The scanners picked up incoming aircraft all around the area! We have to get out of here now!" urged Scott.

But before any one of them could respond…Jean's expression soon went pale as well as she clutched her temples. Then…Everybody turned their attention towards her…Only to see a look of sheer alarm in her eyes.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Suddenly…A fiery explosion engulfed the area around the six mutants as they all hit the ground and shielded their eyes from the bright light. They all braced themselves for the seemingly inevitable fire that seemed poise to engulf them all…But it never came. A powerful telekinetic shield had saved them all as Jean's mutant abilities immediately kicked in.

"Stay down everybody! More is coming!" grunted Jean as she slammed her eyes shut and increased the force of her shield around her friends.

Another round of explosions rocked the area as the intense heat nearly singed some of their clothing. Kurt protectively flung his body over Wanda the noise and fury of the blast threatened to destabilize her powers, while Scott sent his urging support to Jean through their link. Finally…After a tense few seconds, the explosion stopped.

"YES! We got em General!" said the field captain over his communicator as he saw the bombs fall over the targets and engulf them in flame.

Over the communicator, Stryker was not convinced. He quickly ordered one of his subordinate officers to switch to a real time field view so that he could see what was going on and quickly saw the smoldering area.

"Captain…I need visual confirmation of that claim," responded the general, "I repeat…I need VISUAL confirmation that the targets were destroyed."

Obeying his commander unquestioningly, the field captain and his group quickly moved in closer to get a better view through the binoculars. While he didn't see how it was at all possible for anything to survive those blasts…He still sought the confirmation that his superior required. There was still a great deal of dirt and debris in the air from the blast…But as it cleared, he finally began to see human figures.

"Sir…I have a negative confirmation. I repeat…The targets are all still alive!" yelled the captain disbelievingly.

Back in Washington, the general's demeanor didn't seem to change as other officers of both military and Friends of Humanity looked at the screen in disbelief. While their expressions were all one of bewilderment…General Stryker, on the other hand, actually smiled.

"Ah my most dubious enemies…You didn't disappoint me," said Stryker under his breath as he switched back on his communicator and contacted the captain, "They must have the telekinetic mutant with them. And if the Scarlet Witch is still there, then they'll have even more protection. There's only one solution to a problem like this…Divide and conquer. Order attack plan 18 and launch smoke grenades. Then…All Apache helicopters are to move in and take them all down with marine support behind them."

"Sir, yes sir!" yelled the field captain in response as he immediately began to carry out his orders.

While the trees began to rustle from the blades of the advancing helicopters, the six mutants standing within the area that had just been bombed managed to wearily return to their feet in a dazed, yet vigilant state.

"Is everybody okay?" said Jean as she rested her mind after the abrupt surge in her power use.

"We're fine…" replied Scott as he helped Kitty and Mystique up, "But we have to move fast!"

"I'll teleport everybody to the jet!" said Kurt as he prepared to use his powers, but Scott quickly stepped in.

"NO! We can't do that now! We have to lead them away from the jet first! Because if the X-jet is destroyed…Then we're all done for!"

Suddenly, the sound of distant mortar shells and grenade launchers echoed in the distance. Seconds later…A thick smoke began to fill the area around them. The choking gas quickly inundated their lungs and everybody was forced to scramble away from the area. Knowing that separation was a bad thing in a situation like this, Scott managed to get one last message out before the smoke completely obscured his vision.

"Kurt! Get back to the X-jet and start the main controls, but KEEP THE CLOAKING DEVICE UP AT ALL COSTS! Once you do, come back for all of us!"

"Come back for you!?" questioned Kurt, not liking this plan at all.

"We'll lead them away…But you HAVE to get the X-jet active before it's too late! Go now!"

Kurt still hesitated briefly, but then Wanda looked back over at him and gave him one last piece of assurance.

"Go Kurt…We'll be fine," said the Scarlet Witch as her eyes began to glow.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kurt simply nodded and prepared to leave.

"Right! Be careful…"

Upon teleporting back into the jet, the rest of the X-men and Brotherhood remnants were quickly forced to make their way over to the east side of the area away from the jet. It wasn't long before the Apache helicopters quickly flew over them with great speed while flashes from marine gunfire were seen in the distance.

"It's payback time!" grunted Mystique as she saw the countless military forces around her…The same forces that had destroyed her home and murdered her daughter.

Shifting into a small black raven, Mystique flew up past the gunfire and forced herself into the open side of the helicopter and surprising the soldier mounting the machine gun. As she shifted back into her normal form, she kicked the gunner out and knocked the two pilots off of their seats and out tumbling into the trees. With the helicopter now at her disposal, Mystique turned the gun toward the surrounding Apaches and fired upon them with unrelenting fury.

"YOU ALL MUST PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES! YOU ALL MUST ANSWER FOR YOUR ATROCITIES" yelled the angry shape shifter as two Apaches went down.

Then, as the guns ran out of ammo, rifle fire from the marines below began to tear at the aircraft. Upon turning towards the area where the flashing guns were seen, Mystique fired one of the hellfire missiles along with several rockets at the trees. While this didn't stop all of it, it did cause some to retreat. Suddenly, smoke began to form in the cockpit as the bullets from the guns began to tear the aircraft apart. Wanting to make one last move before she abandoned the craft, Mystique set the smoking helicopter on a collision course with the woods where the marines were currently fortified in.

"Everybody move! It's coming right towards us!" yelled the field commander as he and his group of soldiers quickly retreated as the smoking Apache helicopter neared the ground.

Mystique had shifted back into a raven and made her escape as the helicopter erupted into a massive fireball…Forcing the marines in that area back.

Over with Scott and Jean, more smoke grenades were fired at them from a distance from mortars and Apache helicopters continued to bear down on them, firing countless rounds of bullets towards their position. Jean fought to keep her shields up while Scott removed his glasses and began to fire back.

"Jean! Can you keep it up?" yelled Scott as some of the telekinetic force field around them began to crack from being hit from so many different sides all at once.

"Yes…I can…But there's too much smoke! It makes it harder to concentrate!" said Jean with a cough as she struggled to repel the smoke almost as much as she struggled to repel the bullets.

"You can do it Jean!" urged Scott as he fired another optic blast into the woods where gunfire was coming from, "Just keep moving! No matter what we have to keep moving or we'll be sitting ducks!"

The noise of three low flying Apache helicopters grew louder as they drew nearer to the ground. They were all closing in for the kill as the pilots aimed their machine guns and missiles at the two mutants below as they fought for their lives. Both Scott and Jean struggled to keep moving as they kept trying to lead all attention away from the X-jet so they could make their getaway. However, the forces that they were dealing with were no pushovers…They knew what they were doing and they knew how to take them down. Jean's telekinetic shields continued to falter as she kept coughing from the smoke and Scott's optic blasts weren't hitting anything because of the obstruction caused by the smoke.

"We got em now!" said one of the pilots of the Apache helicopters as he switched to hellfire missiles to finish the job they came here to do.

Then…As the thick smoke began to clear as a result of the wind caused by the helicopter blades, two hellfire missiles shot out from the lead Apache and made their way towards their targets. Jean still had her eyes closed as she kept trying to hold her focus and keep the incoming bullets and mortars away from them, but the clearing smoke allowed Scott to see the two deadly missiles speeding right towards them. Acting on pure instinct from his years of experience in the Danger Room, Scott immediately went into action.

"JEAN GET DOWN!" yelled Scott as he forced her to the ground and removed his glasses.

Then…With two, well placed shots…Scott managed to knock out both hellfire missiles before they could get any closer. The blast was intense and the shockwave cleared the air around them of any more smoke. Both Scott and Jean took light shrapnel from projectiles as they remained on the ground, taking cover from the deadly barrage. However…Now the smoke had cleared and the three helicopters could no longer hide from them.

"It's clear…Time to fight back!" said Scott as he rose to his feet and prepared another blast.

Despite the sting of the shrapnel wounds, Jean did the same and now that the smoke wasn't choking her…She was ready to unleash the full power of her telekinesis. Upon taking close aim, Scott unleashed a powerful blast at the upper area of the helicopter blade apparatus and shattered it with easy. The resulting tailspin caused by the sudden disability of the aircraft ended up crashing into the helicopter right next to it, forcing the pilots and gunmen to ditch.

"Bail out!" yelled the pilot as the two Apache's erupted into flame.

Upon seeing this sudden turn of events, the third Apache quickly aimed it's machine gun directly at Scott.

"Hurry up! Take that guy down before he hits us!" yelled the pilot to his gunner as he quickly turned to get a clear shot.

However, this action did not go unnoticed by Jean as she sprang into action with renewed energy.

"I don't think so!" yelled the redhead as she used her mind to unleash a wave of telekinetic force sent the powerful helicopter flying backwards and rupturing the blade control mechanisms.

Sparks began to fly on the main control panels of the helicopters primary components and all systems quickly went haywire as a result of such a powerful wave of force. It wasn't long before the internal alarms went off within the craft and the crew began to panic.

"Shit! Jump!" yelled the inhabitance of the Apache as all three soldiers bailed out just before their helicopter crashed into the ground and burst into flame.

With the three helicopters out of the way, Scott and Jean quickly started moving again despite their light wounds from the hellfire missiles. With clear air, Jean had less trouble keeping up the shield and Scott had an easier time aiming his optic blasts. However, the sound of more Apaches in the distance prompted them remain vigilant as they struggled to get away in a fight for survival.

"Come on Jean…We have to keep going!" said Scott breathlessly as they made their way towards the rear area outside the cave.

"I know…But there's so many of them! We have to get out of here soon!"

"We can do it Jean…We just have to hold out a bit longer!" said Scott over the noise as he and Jean both hit the ground again in wake of a new barrage of gunfire from the trees.

Over with Wanda and Kitty, they were taking cover in the thick woods directly off to the east side of the cave. They had both gotten separated from Mystique after she took down two of the Apache helicopters that had been trailing them. Now, four more were starting to near the area and elite marine squads were inching their way through the cover of the woods towards the unsuspecting girls.

"We have to stay down Wanda…" gasped Kitty as she and the Scarlet Witch tried to keep clear of gunfire, "There's no telling how many soldiers have surrounded this place."

"From the looks of it…There's enough of them as it is…" said Wanda as she began to feel her anger start to consume her.

Wanda's eyes were now beginning to glow as she heard the Apache helicopters draw nearer. The tree branches around them and the dead leaves that they were forced to lay on were now rustling incessantly from the wind. The helicopters tried to launch smoke grenades, but the obstruction from the branches diverted them from the targets and Wanda and Kitty were lucky enough to be spared from being choked to death. It also allowed Wanda to stay focused on her powers as two of the helicopters now had her in their sights.

"I see them!" yelled the pilot in one of the helicopters, "Fire rockets!"

Both aircrafts proceeded to unleash several high powered rockets into the woods towards the two girls. However, Wanda's powers were now running on high as her anger over the people that had destroyed her home and nearly killed her brother now stood before her. As the rockets drew near, the hexing power of the Scarlet Witch caused them all to suddenly fly off course and away from their intended target.

"Damn freaks!" grunted the pilots as the two other Apaches quickly joined them and prepared for a four pronged attack.

However, Wanda was not about to let it get that far as both of her hands now were now engulfed in a bright, purple light.

"YOU BASTARDS! FEEL THIS!" yelled the teenage girl as she launched several barrages of hex bolts at the low flying helicopters.

The large craft were quickly overwhelmed as the effect of Wanda's hex bolts caused vital components to malfunction. On two of the Apache's the remaining hellfire missiles unexpectedly went of and in the others, the blades were suddenly bent and all sent them both crashing into the ground. The resulting explosions knocked Wanda and Kitty back, but luckily they suffered no serious wounds.

"Not bad Wanda…" said Kitty in awe of the power that she had seen Wanda unleash.

"Thanks…" said the Scarlet Witch breathlessly as Kitty's comment helped her gain control of her powers and emotions.

But before either one of the girls could even begin to rest, movement within the woods was detected as the snapping of branches suddenly echoed through the air. Unknown to either of them…The cause of this was from a group of mysterious, heavily camouflaged marines armed with deadly assault rifles. Their presence went unnoticed as they inched their way closer to the two mutant girls as they desperately tried to stay low and avoid the speeding bullets whizzing around them. The heavily armed soldiers were soon in position as they saw an opportunity to take them both down now that Wanda seemed to be struggling to regain control over her emotions as a result of using her powers. However, Kitty seemed to notice the strange movement in the surrounding woods was quickly overwhelmed with a new sense of dread.

"Oh no…"

Then…With a silent hand signal, the hidden soldiers opened fire on both girls.

"Wanda look out!" yelled Kitty as her powers sprang into action and she quickly made both herself and Wanda intangible.

The bullets would have gone right through her head if Kitty hadn't acted and she quickly phase them behind a tree for cover. However, the powerful bullets quickly began to tear through the tree and more soldiers seemed to follow suite and increase the rate of fire.

"We're surrounded!" yelled Wanda as Kitty kept phasing them through incoming bullets.

"No kidding!" said Kitty as she and Wanda quickly got up and scrambled through the woods to avoid the bullets.

However, the marines didn't lose aim of them for more than a fraction of a second as they kept firing at the two mutant girls. Kitty's phasing powers kept them alive…But she couldn't keep doing it forever and the soldiers knew that.

"Keep phasing Kitty!" urged Wanda as her eyes began to glow once more, "I'll hex these assholes away and teach them not to sneak up on me!"

"Sounds like a plan…But hurry…" struggled Kitty, "I can't keep this up forever!"

Not wasting any more time, Wanda began to launch bolt after bolt of her hexing powers at the surrounding soldiers that had tried to shoot her just like they had back at the Brotherhood boarding house. It was because of them her brother had almost died…And such a though seemed to fuel her powers and her rage as she managed to disable some of the guns and knock back several of the soldiers. However, there were still plenty more around her, each one of them firing round after round at her and Kitty. But thanks to Kitty's phasing, they remained safe. Time was quickly running out as more bullets kept passing by them, but this only seemed to enrage Wanda further as she increased the intensity of her powers. More soldiers fell and were forced to retreat, but other still stayed and kept trying to take the two girls down. One of the soldiers had managed to slip past Wanda's watchful eye and was inching his way closer to her and Kitty. He hoped that both she and Kitty would be too distracted to notice as he aimed his assault rifle and prepared to fire. But before he could…He was suddenly attacked from behind.

"Back off asshole!" yelled and angry Mystique as she kicked the gun out of the soldier's hand and knocked him out with a series of quick and effective punches before he could react.

This caught both Wanda and Kitty's attention as the shape shifter rejoined them after losing them in the woods.

"Mystique!" said Kitty in relief as she finally was able to rest from using her powers, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry…I lost you in the woods. Where's Scott and Jean?"

"I don't know…I think they went towards the south end," answered Kitty, now suddenly worried for her two friends.

"Well then we better find them fast! I saw them sending more reinforcement over in the clearing! If we don't get out of here now we'll be overwhelmed!"

"I thought we already were!" grunted Wanda as her powers continued to fester as a result of her anger.

Neither Mystique nor Kitty could argue that as they heard more gunfire echo in the distance.

"All the more reason to find Scott and Jean and get the hell out of here!" yelled Raven over the noise of mortar explosions near their area.

The three of them were about to make their move…When suddenly, they all heard a familiar 'bamf.' Then in a puff of sulfurous smoke, Kurt appeared before them.

"There you are! Hurry everybody! The X-jet is ready!" said Kurt with a great deal of urgency in his tone.

"And not a moment too soon Kurt!" yelled Raven in response, "Hurry! Get us out of here!"

"But vhat about Scott and Jean?" replied Kurt as he quickly looked around for them.

"We got separated!" answered Kitty, "I think they went down to the south end! You'll have to go back for them!"

The blue teleporter let out a frustrated grunt as the loud sound of bombs, bullets, and mortars continued to echo through the air. The sounds of war were getting closer to them as time continued to tick away and countless soldiers closed in on them.

"Right…I'll find them…But first things first!"

As another mortar exploded near them, Kurt grabbed onto the shoulder of Kitty and his mother while he wrapped his tail around Wanda's leg. While teleporting more than two people was a strain on his endurance…At a time like this when adrenaline ran high it didn't seem to matter to him.

In a puff of smoke, the four mutants disappeared and appeared within the waiting X-jet, which was now humming with activity from the engines. However, the noise was nearly unnoticed due to the incessant sounds of war echoing outside. The cloaking device was still up, but with so many soldiers and vehicles closing in on them from all directions, it was only a matter of time before they were found. Such an inevitability provided all the more incentive to get out of this place as fast as possible.

"Everybody get strapped in! I have to find Scott and Jean!" said Kurt as he prepared to teleport back into the thick of the fighting and search for his friends.

However, before he could leave, he was abruptly stopped by his mother.

"Kurt, wait!" said Mystique urgently as Kurt turned his attention back towards the shape shifter, "Just 'call' Jean."

Kurt felt deadpanned for not thinking of that sooner. Jean was a telepath…He didn't need to search for her or Scott for that matter since the guy never left her side. It was a good think that Mystique had stopped him…Otherwise he could have been in for a rather long and dangerous search.

'Jean! It's Kurt! Are you and Scott okay?' said Kurt with his thoughts hoping Jean would hear him.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before he got his response.

'Kurt! Thank God! Scott and I are fine, but we're trapped in the cave! Is the plane ready?' replied Jean telepathically.

'Ja…It's ready to go! I just need to get you two back here! Just tell me where you are!'

'No need Kurt…I'll give you our location telepathically. Just hurry! I think their going to bomb the cave any second!'

That was all Kurt needed to hear as a brief image of where Scott and Jean were flashed before his mind thanks to Jean's powers. He saw that they were both trapped now and Scott was frantically firing his optic blasts outside the cave in an attempt to drive the incoming wave of marines back. Not wasting any more time, the blue teenage mutant quickly teleported out of the plane and into the cave where he was greeted with the desperate sight that Scott and Jean were now stuck in.

"Kurt! I'm glad you're here man! Did you get the others?" asked Scott urgently as he and Jean made their way farther back into the cave.

"Ja…They're on the plane now! Ve have to go!"

"No argument here!" said Jean as the three of them retreated further to avoid the gunfire being sent into the rear opening from the marines, who suddenly stopped their advance, "Just hurry! They could bomb this place any minute now!"

"No vorries mien friends! Just hang on!" said Nightcrawler as he grabbed the shoulders of his two friends and promptly teleported them back to the jet.

Then…Just as they disappeared from sight, four heavy 500 pound bombs from two F/A-18s flying in the skies overhead exploded and caused the cave to collapse in a violent cave in.

Scott, Jean, and Kurt then reappeared on the X-jet, poised to make their escape from the military once more. Both older teens had light cuts and scrapes from shrapnel, but this didn't seem to register in either of their minds as Scott quickly scrambled to the cockpit.

"Everybody buckle up and hold on! Wanda, get to the back with Pietro and strap him in!" ordered Scott, "This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Wanda quickly scrambled back to the medical area where her brother was still lying, while the others wasted no time in quickly strapping into the restraining harnesses located on each of the seats. Scott quickly went through the final preparations and prepared to disengage the cloaking device…Which would make them highly vulnerable for a brief moment to the soldiers on the ground. However, there was no way around this and the longer they waited…The more difficult it would be.

"Okay everybody…I'm going to turn off the cloaking device," said Scott as he looked back one last time to see if everybody was ready to go, "Get ready…"

Every last one of the passengers on the SR-77 Blackbird gripped the chairs and held their breath as Scott prepared to ignite the vertical thrusters shortly after turning off the cloaking device. He would have to be quick, or they would all be sitting ducks for the trigger happy soldiers below. With one last deep breath, Scott quickly flipped the switch and the cloaking mechanism powered down…

Outside the plane, startled marines and tank crews watched with unbridled shock as they saw a massive plane appear in the evening sky right before their eyes. Some of the soldiers actually rubbed their eyes thinking that this was some kind of illusion. However, the field commander and the higher ranking officers wearing Friends of Humanity insignias were quick to react.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot it!" yelled the field captain as he raised his assault rifle and started firing upon the hovering aircraft.

Not wanting to disobey orders, the surrounding marines quickly opened fire at the plane while tank crew scrambled to aim their higher caliber guns at the target. However, Scott was quick with the controls and was able to engage the powerful vertical thrusters quick enough to blast them out of gun range from the soldiers below before they could react. Then, before any other actions could be taken from the soldiers below…Scott powered up the engines and ignited the rear thrusters with all the power he could and the X-jet accelerated into the sky above.

"We made it!" yelled Scott as he let out a powerful sigh of relief as the plane quickly exited the doomed area that they had held up in for the past few days.

A cheer from everybody in the back erupted as they all started breathing again after such tense moments. Soon, the surviving group of mutant sunk into their seats as they felt the vibrations of the engines take them away from the battlefield below.

Back on the ground, however, the field captain let out an angry grunt as he watched the X-jet disappear into the evening sky. He did not look forward to informing the general as he quickly picked up his communicator and radioed Washington.

"General Stryker, sir…I have grave news. All seven of the targets got away in that jet of theirs! We couldn't stop them!"

Back at the Pentagon where the general that had orchestrated these attacks commanded the most powerful military on Earth, he simply watched the large monitors in the central control room with a rather indifferent look on his face. The distress in the words of his field captain didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he looked back at the images that had been broadcasted via air and ground reconnaissance. Then…A sudden grin appeared on the man's face…As if he relished in his enemy's resourcefulness.

"My dear enemies…" said the general as he looked back at the screen, "You're a crafty bunch, that you are. But it will only make my victory that much more savory in the end."

Stryker then turned to his communications officer and activated his head set so that he could talk back to his weary field captain.

"Calm yourself captain, those freaks are not out of this yet. Order all F-15E and F-16 aircraft in the sky to engage that plane before it gets out of range. If they get close enough, it should show up on radar."

"Sir, yes sir!" responded the field captain mechanically as he quickly radioed the flying fighters above them.

As the remnants of the X-men and the Brotherhood struggled to catch their breath after such an intense battle and escape, but no sooner had they caught their breath did a sudden alarm go off in the cockpit that echoed all throughout the plane.

"Uh oh…" said Scott with a grave look on his face as he looked at the radar screen.

"Oh no…What is it this time?" said Kitty from the back, not at all liking the prospects in Scott's tone.

"We have incoming…" said Scott as he adjusted the radar screen to get a better look, "Seven aircraft…3 F-16 fighting falcons and 4 F-15E strike eagles if I'm not mistaken…All of them packing heavy ordinance…"

"Can't this thing outrun them?!" yelled Mystique from the back, not liking the prospects of having to make another escape.

Scott's expression simply grew more anxious as the alarm continued to echo through the plane.

"Yes…But they're already locked on and firing missiles at us! Hang on!"

Then…Everybody felt a sudden jolt as Scott immediately took the X-jet into an evasive barrel roll and quickly started to descend altitude in an effort to avoid the incoming missiles. Like last time, these were heat seekers…But despite the intense G-forces pushing back on them, Scott managed to fire another round of flares. This caused two of the missiles to divert from their targeted path and explode…But the six other missiles merely continued on their path towards the X-jet.

"Shit! Those other missiles aren't heat seekers!" said Scott as the alarms continued to blare.

"Can you avoid them?" asked Raven as the deadly ordinance drew nearer.

"In a few moments…We'll know!" answered Scott.

Kicking in the afterburner, Scott accelerated the X-jet to higher speeds in an effort to get away from these missiles. However, three of the F-15E fighters had flanked him and were now directly in his path. The three F-15E pilots soon got a brief lock on the stealthy plane's signature as it continued to barrel roll away from the incoming missiles.

"We got em now!" said the lead pilot as he and his two wingmen stayed in formation and prepared to fire what they hoped to be the final blow, "Hawk 1…Fox 2!"

The missiles located on the wings of the plane then ignited and quickly began to speed towards the target. The other two planes quickly followed…Firing their missiles as well. This act was quickly picked up by the scanners on the X-jet as Scott still struggled to avoid the incoming projectiles.

"Oh crap! Now there's more coming at us!" said Scott as he bought the plane into another sharp turn, "Jean…Can you deflect them!?"

The G-forces were making it hard to focus for everybody at this point as the powerful missiles neared the plane, but this wouldn't stop Jean from giving it her best shot.

"I'll…Try!" struggled the redhead as she tried to filter out the intense vibrations from the plane.

Three missiles were coming at them from the front…Four from behind…And it would only take one to knock them out of the sky. Jean Grey would have to test all the skill that she had learned over the years as a telekinetic. The intense forces caused by the high speed and quick maneuvers of the plane were already putting a strain on everybody…But if these missiles weren't stopped then it would be the last strain they would ever feel. Jean then closed her eyes tightly as she focused on the incoming missiles in front of them.

"Come on Jean…You can do it!" urged Scott as he continued to tap every ounce of flying skill to avoid the deadly weapons.

"Yeah Jean! You're strong enough! Knock them out of the sky!" said Kitty, adding her support as well.

Hearing more words of encouragement from both her friends and her boyfriend, Jean extended the limits of her abilities and unleashed a telekinetic burst outside the plane that deflected both missiles away from the plane with only inches to spare.

"YES! Way to go Jean!" said Kitty as he and the others breathed a collective sigh of relief.

However, there were still the missiles coming at them from behind. In the heat of the moment, they had almost forgotten about them…But the continued sound of the alarm in the cockpit quickly reminded them.

"Wait…The alarm is still going off! There are still more!" yelled Raven over the loud blaring noise.

"I know…And I can't avoid them…" said Scott gravely as he looked over at the tired Jean as she collapsed into her seat from the strain that she put on herself in both using her power and fighting the intense G-forces.

The seven planes that had encircled the X-jet now watched eagerly as the missiles neared their target. The occupants of the plane were now forced to hold their breath as the intense vibrations became more violent.

"Come on…Scott…" said Kurt as she felt the air being forced out of her lungs from the intense G-forces, "I know ve can get out of this…I know ve can…"

However, before Kurt could finish those words, Scott answered with great dread what he now knew was inevitable.

"It's too late now…They're gonna hit! Brace yourselves!"

* * *

AN: To be continued for now! I know…Kind of a cliffhanger at the end, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter! I know that some of these are a bit long, but I wanted to go for more of a bookish feel rather than a fanfic feel with this story. I don't want this to end up being longer than I already plan for it to be, so I've had to condense a few chapters. So what do you think? How do you like the story so far? Did you enjoy all the action I wrote into this chapter? And there IS more to come! If you want to see what happens next…Stay tuned! And in the mean time, don't forget to review! Send your feedback to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I love getting feedback and I appreciate any sentiment that you can give me! Well, that's all for now folks! Until next time, best wishes to you all!

REVIEW! THE MORE I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!!!


	15. Rescue

**Extermination  
Chapter 15: Rescue**

****

* * *

Before the action begins, a quick word to the nice people who sent me reviews!

**Reality Bender: **Good guess! But you'll just have to see for yourself if you're right! Thanks for the review my friend! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **I know I ended the last chapter rather abruptly, but I feel that cliff hangers help add to excitement! I know they can be annoying, but rest assured that I always try to make it so you or any other of my eager readers don't have to wait too long to find out what happens! The last chapter was made for pure action. I know this story has been heavy on drama and angst, but I also want to add to that mixture a source of action that will only heighten that which I have already established through the drama. I'm glad I have held your attention with this fic thus far and rest assured, it is far from over! There is still plenty of drama and even greater action to come! Thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews! I know I say it a lot, but I can never express my level of greatness to you for being such an inspiration to do the best I can! You rock!  
**Eileen Blazer: **I know they were overdue for a little payback and I'm glad you like how I went about it in the last chapter! I know the last chapter was intense, but even more intense action is to come so don't think that this is over! Thanks a lot for your kind review! I really appreciate it!  
**Wen1: **I'm glad you like how I went about the last chapter! And no, Jean didn't get wounded…But there is plenty of action to come in the future so don't rule anything out just yet! As always, I greatly appreciate your reviews! You rock my friend!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I know the cliff hanger was harsh, but here it is! I hope you like how I pick it up! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! There will be others like it to come! Thank you for your kind review and I hope you like how I continue this story!  
**X00001: **Yeah, part of this fic was inspired by X2 so you're right for catching that! Thanks for your review and I hope you like what I do with this story!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I had a feeling you would enjoy the action, but trust me…There will be far more intense scenes to come! As for the Phoenix, remember that her dealings with it have already passed, but it has shown in her. I know it would be nice for her to just fry Stryker's ass in an instant, but sadly…It's not that easy in this story. Thanks for all your kind support my friend! I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out R-Man!  
**Fireinu: **I know…Sorry if the cliff hanger was harsh. But here's the continuation! I hope you like it! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Unfortunately, the events of the Phoenix have already passed in this story. Read chapter 13 to see just how it happened. I know it sure would be useful at a time like this, but it's never easy for the X-men! And to answer your question about Scott and Jean's age, this takes place 2 years after "Ascension" so that would make them 20. Thanks for the review! I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **Thank you very much for your kind words on the action! That really means a lot to me because I put a lot of thought into action scenes. As for the Phoenix, unfortunately the events of that incident have already passed as said in Chapter 13. It would be nice for them at this moment…But it won't happen. See for yourself what transpires and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yeah, I too felt it was time for them to fight back. But the odds were definitely stacked against them…Stryker made sure of that. I'm glad to hear that you liked how I handle the fight scenes of the last chapter. I gave that whole chapter a lot of thought and spent a lot of time on it. There's still more to come and I can't thank you enough for all the kind words that you have said about my story! Your comments on my attention to detail and my characterization of everybody really serves as great inspiration! You rock man! Peace out!  
**Amped-Chaos: **Thank you very much for your kind words on my writing! I'm honored that you think I have skill! I have put a lot of effort into this story and I'm glad to see that you like it! As for your question on Kitty using her powers to help with the bullets, I too thought of that, but it would be hard since she wouldn't be able to see the bullet and because it's so close to his heart and spine that it could kill him. Thanks for your kind comments! And don't worry, there are plenty more action packed chapters to come!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! Enjoy!

**One last thing, I highly recommend that you all go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone," by Agent-G and me. It's under his account so please check it out!**

* * *

"Everybody brace yourselves!!!" yelled Scott over the blaring alarms.

The missiles were about to hit the back of the plane…The military was about to succeed here where it had failed back at the mansion. Jean desperately tried to focus her powers once again to stop these deadly projectiles, but due to the G-forces, the vibrations, and the overuse of her powers earlier she wasn't able to focus. Every last survivor on the plane then held their breath for the inevitable…When suddenly, an invisible force outside the plane abruptly diverted the missiles away and caused them to explode a safe distance from the plane.

"What?! Jean was that…"

"It wasn't me, Scott. I don't know what happened," replied Jean quickly in a confused tone.

"Vait! Look!" said Kurt as he saw the source of the force outside the window.

In the light clouds near the plane, two figures hovered in the wind. One was the unmistakable shape of Magneto while the other was the metal skinned Russian, Colossus. Two enemies that had fought the X-men in the past had just saved their lives. However, they weren't done yet.

"Come Colossus! It's time to strike back!" bellowed Magneto as he looked at the trailing fighter jets behind the Blackbird.

"I'm ready…" said the strong Russian, for he knew what was going to happen next.

Armed with his powers, Magneto let out burst of magnetic force that tore apart the metal skin of two F-15Es. Upon seeing this, the pilots of all the aircraft began to take action in an attempt to respond to this most unexpected turn of events.

"Evasive maneuvers!" said one of the F-16 pilots as he tried to fly in closer to shoot another missile.

However, his plane was suddenly rocked by a speeding metallic projectile that literally tore his jet in two. That projectile was none other than Colossus, whom had used Magneto's powers to his benefit to take out the wing leader. Now, all the planes were flying erratically from all the confusion that resulted from losing their leader and some went into retreat. The foolish few that tried to fight back, were met with a devastating blow from Magneto's powers.

"It's too late! We're pulling out!" said one of the pilot's back to the field captain on the ground.

"NO!" said the field captain as he slammed his communicator on to the ground, shattering it into many pieces.

Magneto didn't pursue the fleeing jets as the left the area. While part of him wanted to follow these craft and find the monster responsible for all this carnage, his most pressing concern remained his children. He had searched tirelessly for them for days…Worrying whether or not they had survived the attack that hit him, the Brotherhood, and the X-men. Now…He had a feeling that he was about to find out once and for all. Upon retrieving Piotr, the quickly made his way towards the X-jet, which was now flying on a more stable level.

In the plane, Scott was debating whether or not he should let them in. But being that they had just saved their lives, he felt that they at least deserved a chance. Looking back at Mystique, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not Magneto had changed as well as a result of all this. Like Mystique, neither he nor the rest of the X-men had heard from or so much as encountered Magneto since Apocalypse two years ago. While he was still technically an enemy, these past few days had bought on too many changes to hold on to the past anymore.

"Scott…What are you doing?" asked Jean as she saw him start to punch in some controls on the dashboard.

"I'm using emergency override to open the doors," answered Scott.

"Wait! You're going to let Magneto in!?" said Kitty, not at all sounding too comfortable with the idea.

"It's okay Kitty…" said Raven in quick response, knowing that even if Eric was still the same, she could use her alliance with him to placate any tension.

There wasn't much time to debate it any further. After a few more commands on the control panel, the hatch was opened and a powerful gust of air blew through the jet. Then…The master of magnetism quickly flew in along with his Russian associate. The door quickly closed behind him as he took in the sight before him. There were a lot less survivors than he had hoped to find…Only five from the looks of it. Out of breath from the fight outside, Eric Magnus Lensherr frantically scanned for his missing children as a fury of anxiety quickly took over.

"Wanda…Pietro! Where are they!?" demanded Eric as he eagerly looked over the group before him.

But before anyone could answer him, a new presence came up from behind him from the medical bay and spoke a single word.

"Father?!"

Magneto promptly turned around to see his daughter now standing before him…Dazed and confused at his presence. She was beautiful…It was as if he hadn't seen her so long even though it had only been a little over a week. Then…In seeing the look in his living daughter's face…Eric actually felt tears form in his eyes…Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Wanda…My God I was so worried about you!"

Wanda quickly fell into her father's embrace as he strongly wrapped her arms around her, thankful that she was alive and well here in his arms. A man so devoid of emotion was now wallowing in it as he heard her sob into his shoulder. The tears of his daughter…One of the last pieces left of his late wife, Magda…Seemed to wash over all the pain and suffering he felt from Apocalypse ever so briefly in the fury of the moment.

Although he still hated Magneto, Piotr was thankful that the man hadn't lost his children. And now that the search was over, he reverted back to his human skin and let out a sigh of exhaustion. This was quickly picked up by the watchful eyes of Kitty Pryde as she saw the distant look on the tall Russian's face. The young teenage girl was quick to undo her safety restraint and go over and greet the man that had so fascinated her during their fight with Apocalypse.

"Hey…Colossus right?" said Kitty as she made her way over to the tired man.

Piotr Rasputin's eyes met with the worried look of the girl he had encountered back in Egypt two years ago. She gave off an aura of innocence, kindness, and peace. But now there was a look of pain in her eyes as she looked up at his tall stature with her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You…May call me Piotr…Or Peter if you like," said the Russian mutant.

"Were…You attacked as well?"

Colossus then let out a remorseful sigh as he remembered his fallen comrades back at the base in the mountains.

"Da…" he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry…We were all hit too. The mansion…The Brotherhood…And everybody else that was unlucky enough to be inside…Died."

Kitty felt her voice crack under the recollection of all the death that she had seen just a few days ago back at the mansion. And from the looks of it…Colossus had seen the same thing. Placing a hand on her petite shoulder, Piotr tried to alleviate some the young girl's distress while at the same time, finding comfort as well. Kitty then led him back to a seat next to hers so he could rest his tired body.

As the fury of emotion wore off for Magneto, he looked back at the small group of mutants that had survived the attacks. They all looked distant…Traumatized…And somewhat surprised that he had been the one to save them. It was evident that they had been through the same ordeal…With all the physical and mental stress included.

"Are you all that made it out?" asked Magneto somewhat solemnly as this sight only reinforced the heavy feeling of so much death.

Nobody said anything…Which was confirmation enough.

"What about Pietro? Where is he?" asked Eric as he now recalled the absence of his son from this picture.

He turned to Wanda, but the distant look on her face showed that it wasn't something that she wanted to talk about. The events from back at the boarding house still hung fresh in her mind and she didn't like recalling them. But luckily…Kurt stepped in and prevented her from going through such memories once again.

"He's in the medical bay in the back. He…Vas shot during the escape and…"

However, Eric didn't let the blue mutant finish as he quickly scrambled to back area where Kurt said his son now resided. Wanda was about to follow him…But before she did she mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Kurt for saying something that was hard enough for her to think about. It caused him to blush slightly, but he was quick to hide it.

Back in the cockpit, Scott and Jean had watched this scene unfold intently. From the looks of it…Magneto was somewhat different. His focus seemed entirely on his kids now…And for now, that was all Scott and Jean really needed at this point.

"I guess he didn't come here to fight," commented Scott as he watched Magneto disappear into the back towards Pietro.

"I guess so…" said Jean in agreement, feeling as though that he deserved as much a chance as Mystique.

As Eric entered the medical area where his son now rested, he gasped at the grizzly sight. There on a small medical table, a battered and wounded body lay asleep. He had dozens of bandages around his torso, arms, and legs. Each one of them was stained with blood and his pale face seemed even more devoid of color than usual. He was alive…But he had suffered. His own son had suffered…Because he wasn't there. Because of this sudden war…A war that by all accounts was the war he had been fighting for his whole life…Pietro now lay in this horrible state of being. Over and over again…He remembered Colossus's words back in New York.

'This is what you wanted is it not?'

This suffering…This death and all the agony that had come with it…Had this been what he truly wanted? Was he so great a monster that he would wish this upon his own children? The Magneto of two years ago may have said yes…But the Magneto of today…Wasn't so sure anymore. For a brief instant, Eric felt all the horrible images and feelings he had experienced while he was under the control of Apocalypse. All the nightmares…All the memories…Each one of them came crashing down upon his being like a ton of bricks. He had been forced to feel such horrible things while under that madman's control…And seeing his son so badly wounded only made him remember the monster he truly was. In the past…He had abandon Pietro, took his sister away from him, and betrayed him…And now he was lying here in a bloody heap because he was too stubborn to do the right thing. Looking over at Pietro's frail from, Eric Lensherr kept asking himself…What kind of monster does such things to his own children?

"I'm sorry…Pietro," struggled the old holocaust survivor as he gently placed his hand on his sleeping son's forehead, "I'm so sorry I let this happen. I failed you…I hurt you…I…"

However, Eric was not able to finish his words. He began choking on his own emotions and soon found himself unable to say anything more. It truly hurt…For he was supposed to be a man that was dead of all emotion…Wiped out by his mutation and his mind. Yet here he was…Drowning in all the fury of his own agonizing feelings of failure and remorse. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Wanda coming up behind him.

"He almost died trying to save me you know…" said Wanda somewhat distantly as she watched her father hover over Pietro's bedside, "Those bullets he took…Every last one of them…Were meant for me. But…He pushed me out of the way, he…Saved my life."

Upon hearing this, Magneto turned his head to see the tear stained eyes of his daughter as she recalled the event that put her twin in a world of pain.

"He did die…At one point. He stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating," struggled the Scarlet Witch as she looked at the pained look on her father's face, "But…The X-men…Well, what's left of them…Saved him. Kurt…Mystique's son…Brought Pietro back to life. Scott…Got us away from the military. Jean…She treated him and all his wounds."

"They saved him…" mused Eric as he listened to Wanda's words.

"Yes…" replied Wanda as she placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

After everything he had put the X-men through and after everything they had lost as a result of this attack…They had saved his son's life. He hadn't been there…Yet they had. Pietro was alive now because of kind acts on the part of people he once deemed to be traitors. Now he was eternally indebted to them…These mutant soldiers, no students, that Professor Charles Xavier had helped and molded…Had saved his son. Whether or not his friend was still alive was another matter altogether…But in being told what his students had done for his children…He now knew more than ever that Xavier had proven him wrong in some ways.

"I wasn't there to protect you and your brother, Wanda…" said Magneto in a distant voice as he felt her touch, "I wasn't there…To help you both through this ordeal when you really needed me. I wasn't there…Like a father should be there for his children. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Don't think about the past now, Father," said Wanda as she heard the strain in her father's voice, "You're here now…You're with us. Pietro is going to live…We're still a family."

"Family…"

Magneto felt a strange sensation as he heard his daughter say that last part. As he looked back into her worried eyes…He remembered that she was still under the influence of Mastermind's memory modification. She still didn't know about him throwing her in an insane asylum as a child. If she did…He knew her words would be different. Part of him was screaming to tell her the truth…But the thought of losing her again kept him from doing so. Right now…His son was alive, his daughter was by his side, and he was with them now. His actions now would dictate whether or not it would stay that way. But as he looked at both Wanda and Pietro after searching so hard to find them…He made himself a solemn vow.

'Never again my children…Never again.'

Back in the cockpit, Scott had leveled off the plane at around 50,000 feet. With the mansion gone and the cave gone…There seemed to be nowhere else left to go now. They were in Canadian airspace now and they hoped that would provide at least some protection from the military…But it did little to give hope to their situation at this point.

"So where do we go now? Where else is there?" mused Kitty as she looked at the window and watched the beautiful Canadian landscape below.

"I don't know Kitty…" said Scott in response as he broke his train of thought.

"Well we can't go back to the states," said Jean somewhat sadly, knowing that her family was still back there, "And we don't know anyone here in Canada."

As the options grew increasingly grim, they were suddenly met with a deep voice that offered an answer.

"Perhaps I can help…" said Magneto as he stepped out of the medical bay and approached the cockpit.

"You…Like, why should we trust you?" shot Kitty somewhat harshly.

"I don't blame you for thinking that way…" responded Magneto, knowing beforehand that he would probably face such resentment, "But if you just give me a chance…Then I know I can show you…My sincerity."

Sincerity wasn't a word that anybody would have ever associated with Magneto. But looking back at Mystique, whom had been in a similar position with them only a few days ago, it didn't seem as outlandish as before.

"Okay…But why now?" asked Scott, still not thinking that Magneto had saved them other than the fact that he wanted to find his kids.

Magneto then proceeded to take off his helmet that protected him from psychics. He wanted them all to see his face…His human face.

"You saved the lives of my children…Even after everything I put you through," answered the master of magnetism, not bothering to hide his gratitude even though these were once enemies to him, "I owe you all a lot. And I think it's high time I start seeing things for what they truly are for a change."

Scott, Kitty, and Kurt then looked at Jean…Whom they knew was probably trying to confirm such sentiment as she did with Mystique back at the mansion when they first encountered her. Normally, Magneto would hide his mind from psychics in a way that even the Professor and Cerebro couldn't hope to find. But now…Jean sensed a lot of turmoil now that the helmet was off. From his mind…She could see that he was a physical and psychological wreck. His mind was nothing like that of the man two years ago when they last encountered each other. Now…It was haunted, pained, and weak from two years of struggle since Apocalypse. It was in some ways worse than Mystique…And because of this, the answer soon became clear.

'Jean…What do you sense? Is he telling the truth?' asked Scott with his thoughts as he awaited the final verdict.

Jean didn't know what to make of the kind of mental strain that was radiating off of Magneto's mind. However, it was clear that his intentions were just…And she simply nodded towards Scott as confirmation.

"Okay…We believe you," said Scott, trusting his girlfriend's powers.

"Thank you Cyclops…" said Magneto, somewhat surprised that they believed him without any further altercation, "I know of a place not far from here that will provide us shelter indefinitely. It's a former ground base that SHIELD shut down five years ago…But I managed to salvage it and save all the supplies that would have otherwise been destroyed. It's remote…It's not located on any map…And most of it is underground so it's hard to see from the sky. And too my knowledge, it has a more equipped medical facility."

"Sounds good…So where is this place?" asked Scott, hoping that Magneto wasn't lying about the prospects of such a place.

"Right here in Canada," answered Eric, "It's about 300 miles north of the boarder and is near a small lake. I know the coordinates so just keep heading northeast and we should be there in no time."

Not having much else a choice, Scott shifted the direction of the X-jet accordingly and ignited the afterburner. They were still on the run from an entire army that had already destroyed their homes and killed many of their friends. But now…Every last survivor of that fateful attack was now together in a common bond to survive. The peaceful night sky around them remained the only beacon of hope…The only thing left untainted by the forces behind such great carnage. And even as anxiety and fatigue continued to dominate the minds of the remnants of the X-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes…They were still alive…They had survived.

* * *

Back in Washington, the blaring voice of the field captain on the ground near the decimated cave echoed through the central control room of the Pentagon. The teams of soldiers and officers had worked feverishly for the duration of the operation…But unfortunately they had failed to terminate the targets as General Stryker had ordered. However, even this dramatic upset didn't seem to faze the general in the slightest. He looked as calm as ever even though both the seven survivors of the X-men and the Brotherhood along with Magneto had gotten away. His loyal female associate, Magnum, also looked as stoic as ever…As if she was a living statue that would only spring to life when danger was present. As the static over the encrypted communications line cleared, the voice of the field captain finally became clear.

"General Stryker! Sir…I have grave news! The seven mutants got away and Magneto and the tin man are now with him!"

"Calm yourself captain, I saw what happened," replied Stryker over the line, not at all sounding angry, "Did the planes and ground reconnaissance at least get a baring on their direction?"

"Sir! According to our final readings, they have all entered Canadian airspace. We cannot follow them there, it's restricted."

"I'm aware of that captain," answered Stryker, "What about direction?"

"Northwest from the looks of it sir, but we don't know where and we can't send any forces there to search without consent from the Canadian government."

"But we can still use satellite tracking because of the friendly skies agreement from the UN," quipped Stryker, knowing that he and his team weren't going to be completely in the dark, "So don't get too discouraged with yourself. I have foreseen such a problem…And I more or less knew something like this would happen given the determination of our enemy. But fear not…For I do have a plan to deal with this."

The captain somewhat calmed down as he heard the general's words over the line. It seemed as though he had a plan for everything…And that so far this while operation was just a game to him. But the captain had no time ponder this as he awaited the general's next course of action.

"What are my orders, sir?"

"Since there is nothing left back at the cave, pack up your team and regroup back at your designated base. Prepare all search and attack forces and rearm all groups. For now, I want every last marine, army, and special forces squadrons as well as Air Force teams to run extensive training drills for taking down the nine mutants now that they are together. I'll call in for additional forces from Quantico and Andrews here in Virginia, but in the mean time just prepare your forces to go into Canada when you get the word."

"Sir, yes sir! But what about the Canadian government?" asked the field captain.

"Don't concern yourself with such matters captain…Leave that to me. Just prepare all remaining forces not working at the four target sites and be ready to receive my orders at any time. Stryker…Out."

The general then switched off his communication line and looked back at the digital screen that showed an overhead view of the area that he had just attacked. While many of his subordinate officers expressed their frustration with the failure of the assault, Stryker remained undaunted, if not at all unsurprised by the outcome.

"I was right not to underestimate them Magnum," said Stryker to his loyal associate that had yet to leave his side, "So far these freaks have proven themselves every bit the challenge that I had analyzed and studied for these past two years. Yet at the same time they're every bit as predictable. It's like playing a chess game with one's self and setting my own traps."

"What about the final part of the plan?" asked the Russian woman in her deep, stoic tone.

"That my dear…Has already been set into motion…"

Then, as soon as Stryker finished those last few words, his cell phone went off. Looking at his precision, Swiss made watch, he quickly ascertained who this might be.

"Stryker here…" he answered.

"William…You turned off your phone," said the voice of Senator Edward Kelly over the line in a deeply annoyed tone.

"It was necessary my dear senator…All telecommunications devices must be turned off in times of combat operations. And this rule pertains to generals as well."

"Combat operations? You mean you've found the escaped mutants? Did you get them?" asked Kelly eagerly, wanting this whole deal to be over as soon as possible.

"The result was as expected…They all got away in that jet of theirs and united with Magneto in the process," answered the general in his usual calm tone.

This news had been the exact opposite of what the senator had hoped for. Over the past few days, his mind had been full of stress and tension because of the duration of the operation. It had lasted far longer than he had hoped and Stryker was increasingly manipulating the balance of power in his favor. This latest news only enraged Kelly more, for it was beginning to bring ominous feelings to his already anxious state of mind.

"They got away?!" responded the senator with a great deal of anger and frustration, "What kind of general are you?! You attack them twice and each time they get away?! You're a fraud Stryker! You lied to me! You said…"

"As I have stipulated before Kelly, this is a lengthy operation," quipped the general with in a calm and collected manner that was starting to work Senator Kelly's last nerve, "So far, each attack has had an outcome that I had anticipated."

"You always say that! But if you're so smart that you know those freaks will get away, they WHY do you bother attacking them?!"

"It's all part of the plan senator…Every attack is grinding them and their will to fight down further and further. And the weaker they are…The less likely they'll be to regroup and organize an effective counter attack. Most of their resources are all gone now and we still have Xavier as a bargaining chip just in case they try anything drastic. Now that they have united with Magneto, that leaves us with one less search party to handle."

"Now that they're united with Magneto…They're more dangerous than ever! Do you know how powerful that man is!?"

"That…Man, as you call him," said Stryker, not at all daunted by the senator's words, "Is only as powerful as his sanity…Which you of all people should know is in question. Magneto may be strong…But I have the means to defeat him and he knows this. I hit his base…I hit him…And I hit his children. Believe it or not senator, everything is actually going better than I had hoped. We're lucky that we are only dealing with 9 mutant survivors…A number well below of what I had originally anticipated."

"You promised me NO survivors!" quipped Kelly, still not liking the general's plan.

"You misheard me my friend. No survivors would have been nice…But it is unrealistic when dealing with such an enemy as these mutants. You must respect their determination and their drive if you are ever to defeat them, senator…And that's the difference between you and me. These are not subhuman beings with subhuman intelligence…No, they are an enemy of keen intellect and resourcefulness. And in order to kill them all, that must be respected. Do you understand, senator?"

Senator Kelly managed to calm himself down somewhat, even though he knew that he wouldn't feel completely at ease until every last one of the targets of the operation were dead and the final plan was put into motion. It was clear that William Stryker's mindset was in great contrast to that of Kelly, but the senator knew that he had no choice but to trust this man that he was now completely tied to whether he liked it or not.

"I get your logic Stryker…But don't think I am ignorant of the capabilities of these freaks. Like the rest of the world…I saw how they handled Apocalypse two years ago. And that's why I feel that ANY survivor could potentially be a hazard."

This just made the general laugh as he heard what seemed so clearly as utter paranoia on Kelly's part.

"Senator Kelly…I am not Apocalypse. I do NOT underestimate my foes. I know how to beat them…This is my game. And they are all playing by MY rules."

"Your rules or not Stryker, your part of the deal was to annihilate these freaks and put the final plan into action! And I might also add that I don't appreciate you not giving me the full details about the final plan other than the sworn promise that it will end the mutant menace once and for all!"

"Like I said earlier Edward…The less you know, the more comfortable you will be."

"Well forgive me if I find that a bit discerning…Being in the dark when so far your plans have been nothing as I had hoped."

"Patience Senator…Patience," replied Stryker over the phone, "You will know soon enough. In the meantime, I have a search party to organize and targets to track."

"Well, you better find them soon general…The quicker they're all eliminated, the better off everybody will be."

"Agreed…Now if you'll excuse me…I have spy photos of Canada that I must look over."

"CANADA!?" bellowed the senator with a renewed sense of anger, "You mean to tell me that these freaks have escaped to Canada!? That's crazy! If they're there international and UN law prohibits…"

But before the senator could rant on, Stryker abruptly hung up on him with a humored look on his face.

"Ignorant clown…He truly has no idea how to go about war and business," mused Stryker with a grin on his face, "I honestly don't know how these people get elected in this country."

"What if he goes to the authorities?" asked Magnum, who had always had a rather grave distaste for Senator Kelly and the way he under minded her and Stryker.

"He won't Magnum…He can't," replied the general confidently, "He brought this upon himself when he put his name on the papers that have allowed us to get this far. If any part of the government finds out what he's done, he'll be tried for treason, corruption, bribery, and a slew of other crimes that will ensure that he will never see the light of day again. He's just another pawn in my game…And he will stay that way until he's outlived his usefulness to us."

His answer still didn't make the stoic Russian woman any less bitter about Senator Kelly, but his lowly presence in the scheme of this operation was just a nuisance. Both Magnum and Stryker knew that there were far more important matters at hand.

"Do not concern yourself with Senator Kelly, Magnum. This is a time of great progress. And since we have made such wonderful strides…It is time that we initiate the next part of the game."

Stryker then proceeded to take out his cell phone once more and dial a number that would set into motion the next deadly phase of his operation. After only two rings…Someone answered.

"You're two minutes early Stryker," said the voice on the other end.

"Would you rather have me two minutes late, Mr. Trask?" quipped Stryker.

"No…I suppose not."

"I thought so," said the general with a grin, "So tell me Bolivar…How are you enjoying freedom?"

"It beats the hell out of federal prison…I just can't help but feel sorry for the poor sap that took my place."

"He'll get over it. With what I'm paying him you'll have no reason to feel any guilt…So don't let your conscious bother you my friend."

"I'll keep that in mind William…Oh, I'm sorry…General Stryker."

"Please…You are not a subordinate officer. There's no need for that," said the general humbly in good humor.

"Well it's the least I can do for you after all the resources you've given me to complete my most ambitious project."

"Ah yes…The last step in this little operation. Tell me…How goes your final masterpiece?"

"On track and on schedule sir," confirmed Trask as he looked at the progress of his greatest creation, "No mutant on earth will be able to escape the final step of the operation once it's set into motion."

"Excellent," said the general with a sinister grin, "Keep working then Trask…Either way, whether we find the surviving mutants or not, their days are numbered…And the day of their final destruction is close at hand."

* * *

AN: Well, I'll leave it there for now! So what do you think? Has this story been a good read? Please tell me! There's plenty more to come! Don't miss the coming of new characters like X23 and Havok in coming chapters! So how do you like what I've done with the characters? I wanted to add a little complexity to them, especially Magneto and the Brotherhood. And don't worry…There's plenty more to come! There's character growth, inner musings, and more action to come! PLEASE don't forget to review before you leave! Send your feedback to me via email at my address or post your thoughts on the fanfiction website! Thank you very much for reading and I wish you all the best!

REVIEWS FUEL MY MIND! QUICK, I NEED A REFILL!


	16. New Surroundings, New Allies

**Extermination  
Chapter 16: New Surroundings, New Allies**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick shout out to all the kind people who took the time to review!

**X00001: **Yep! Trask is in! He'll play a big part later, but I'll reveal that in time! Thanks a lot for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Wen1: **I'm glad you liked it my friend! And don't worry, there's plenty of Jott to come! Thanks as always for your review! I always appreciate your kind sentiment. You rock!  
**Mark C: **Thanks for your comments my friend! I'm glad you like how I brought Magneto in and I assure you that he has his work cut out for him in gaining everyone's trust. But there's plenty of conflict to come so don't count anything out yet! Stryker still has Xavier and Logan and now Trask is playing his part as well! But you'll have to wait to see just what he's planning. Stryker has shown that he has thought many moves ahead so don't underestimate him! I'm glad you like my story and I'm honored that you have reviewed nearly every chapter thus far! I hope you like where I take this story and thanks again for all your kind support!  
**Darkness1: **You're right not to underestimate Stryker my friend. He has shown his skill as a general very well thus far and don't expect him ease his guard even though the survivors are now in Canada. As for X23 and Alex, they'll play their roles when the time comes. Thanks for your kind feedback my friend! I always enjoy hearing from you and never forget that you rule! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Keyword there is…For now. Like the cave, the base is more or less temporary. Stryker is still at large and there and don't think he's going to let a setback like this stand in his way! As for Pietro, he will wake up eventually, I can assure you of that! And you'll have to stay tuned to see just how he reacts to his father's return! Thanks a lot for the review! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **I'm glad you liked the action of the last chapters. I put a lot of thought into them and I'm happy to see that you approve of how I handled them! As for Stryker, keep in mind that he's a tricky guy to fight against. So far he has held all the cards with both his enemies and his allies. You'll see just how he goes about his 'master plan' soon enough! Thanks for both of your reviews! I really appreciate them and I hope you enjoy where I take this story! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Yep! Alex and X23 are coming into this story! You'll see the impact they have in time my friend. As for their encounters in Canada, you'll just have to read on man! Thanks a lot for your review and I hope you like where I go with this! I appreciate hearing from you and I hope you continue to read and review this fic! You rock R-man! Peace out!  
**Diaz F: **You haven't heard of X-23?! Well, she was only in two episodes of Evolution so I guess I don't blame you. But maybe this fic can shed light on who she is for you. I'm glad you like what I've done with this thus far and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**MORE-gan: **I'm honored that my fic stood out among the sea of countless others for you and I'm grateful for all the kind words you have said about it. I'm glad you like the Jott and Wandurt moments because there will be more of them to come in future chapters along with some Kiotr as well. I'm happy I have you drawn to this story and I hope you continue to read and enjoy it! Thank you very much for the review and peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! I always appreciate your wonderful sentiment! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

The cool Northern Canadian wilderness was a vast stretch of endless evergreens and empty fields. The animals that dwelled within this habitat were far from any human population and built to withstand the cold winds of the night. It was near a remote, freshwater lake over 250 miles away from the city where a lone black plane began to descend towards the area. The trees and animals took notice of this…However, there was one little inconsistency in the usual untouched wilderness of the northern Canadian expanse. One single human…Took notice of the incoming plane near the lake. It was a young teenage girl who looked to be around 16 years old. She wore a tight leather uniform that was torn in many places…As if it had been the only set of clothing worn for years. The girl had long, dark brown hair with a tanned skin tone and deep brown eyes. Her demeanor seemed tough, rugged…As if she had been living in this remote area for years with no human contact whatsoever. She sniffed the air…Inhaling the strong scent of burning jet fuel that now lingered in the air…Yet was too faint for any normal human to smell. But this girl was far from a normal human…She was made to be a living weapon…A soulless killer. She didn't have a name in a normal sense…Only a designation. She was X23…the clone of the original weapon X…Wolverine.

She had his healing factor…His heightened senses…And his adamantium claws in both her hands and feet. And like him…She was part animal inside. And it was that animal that helped her survive…While her human side, or what was left of it, had sought revenge on those responsible for her painful existence. She…Wasn't supposed to have any emotions whatsoever. Yet growing up being tortured every day of her life and raised like an animal…There still existed a deep feeling within her…A feeling that surfaced whenever she saw other children like her with their families, smiling happily and enjoying life. And through this, she developed something that she was not supposed to have…Feelings. And it was those feelings that caused her to fight her creators and get away. With help from the man she had once despised as being responsible for all her pain…She exacted her revenge on Hydra, the organization that created her and tried to make her into a soulless killer.

But now…Her purpose for existing seemed somewhat trivial…And meaningless. Sure she was free…But why? And what was a living weapon to do with her so called 'life?' Living in the wilderness…There was nobody to tell her what to do, what to think, or what to feel. New sensations…New feelings that were once strictly prohibited by Hydra were emerging more and more with each passing day. The long suppressed human within her…Was finally starting to grow. She felt things like anger…Sadness…Despair…Loneliness…and Frustration. But she was all alone…With nobody to help her make sense out of all these unfamiliar feelings. SHIELD and the rest of the world for that matter believed her to be dead…And she might as well have been…Only, here she was…Standing on a ridge watching the black plane descend towards the lake.

It had been years since she actually came into contact with another human, be they mutant or not. Now suddenly…Newcomers were arriving in this place where nobody else dwelled for miles. It was a most unexpected turn of events for young X23. She was dead in some ways…Alive in others. She had been living in the wild for well over a year now…And she was going to find out who these intruders on her solitude were and what they wanted. With the heavy sent of jet fuel still hanging strong…The former living weapon began to trace it over towards the lake, where she would find out more about who these intruders were.

* * *

"Descend over there Cyclops," said Magneto as the facility that he had described earlier finally came into view, "There's a hanger built into the hill. I'll open it for you…Just keep it steady."

Using his magnetic powers, Eric Magnus Lensherr, also known as Magneto, opened the large metal doors that led into the top part of the facility. It was a new dwelling that couldn't have come any sooner…For Pietro was still in need of medicine, the X-jet was in need of fuel, and the surviving members of the X-men and the Brotherhood were in need of a safe haven from the marauding military that had destroyed their homes and killed many of their friends.

The X-jet landed softly thanks to its vertical take off and landing thrusters and Scott used the forward movement of the wheels to slowly and safely move the jet into the concealed hanger.

"Wow…What is this place?" said Kitty as she looked at the darkened area as the jet entered the hanger.

"A former SHIELD post…Designed to keep 100 agents safely concealed for extended durations of time with no assistance from the outside world."

"A SHIELD post? But what's it doing in Canada?" commented Jean, finding it strange for an American based operation to be placed in a foreign country.

"That is one of the reasons why it was shut down…" answered Eric, "SHIELD used to work jointly with Canadian intelligence 10 years ago during the last administration, but after a few changes in leadership…Relations between both intelligence communities soured and SHIELD was forced to abandon this base before it could even pack up most of the contents as a part of an joint agreement. But thankfully…I managed to learn of this place and salvage it. I had the intention of using this place as a secondary base of operations…But I never used it."

"Well at least it's a step up from the cave," said Mystique as the engines began to die down.

"Indeed…This place has enough food and provisions to keep us all here indefinitely. It is also not on any maps and is concealed by the landscape. Add to that, we are in Canada…So I doubt that we'll have to deal with the American military up here anytime soon."

"Don't be too cocky…" warned Scott as he finally killed the engines, "These past few days have been full of surprises."

Once the engines finally went silent, a new light suddenly shined from the ceiling of the hanger. One by one…Rows of fluorescent lights lit up and illuminated their new surroundings. Upon exiting the plane, the new inhabitance of this mysterious dwelling took in the sight of their new shelter. From what they could see in the hanger alone, it was clear that Magneto had been right in saying that this place hadn't been used in some time. Old barrels of jet fuel and rusted chains littered the spacious area of the hanger, hinting that perhaps it was meant for more than one plane. Dust and soot had gathered on the ground around them as everybody began to explore the mysterious base.

"So this is where we're going to have to live?" said Wanda somewhat distantly, not at all liking the dark, dingy atmosphere of the old base.

"For now, fraulein…" said Kurt with a gentle smile as he came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, helping to alleviate at least some of her anxiety.

For the next few hours, the surviving X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes explored the vast underground complex that they were now going to live in. The whole complex was divided into three levels: the first being the hanger and holding areas for vehicles and aircraft, the second being the large lounge and living area for the soldiers, and the third being the place where the vast computer terminals and intelligence gathering equipment resided. Most of the computers in the third level had been wiped clean of any data on them and all of the components remained silent as if it hadn't been used in years. In addition to there being a large array of living quarters on the second level…They were also relieved to find that it had a fully equipped hospital with the best equipment available. This was a major godsend to Pietro, for it also had a sizeable storage of the strong pain killers like morphine that the wounded speed demon was desperately in need of. While most of the tired mutants quickly found their way to the dormitories to get some much needed sleep, Scott, Jean, and Magneto carefully helped move Pietro into the better equipped medical bays of the base. While some parts of it were still a little dusty, for the most part it was still sterile. Upon lying Pietro on to one of the main medical beds, he let out a deep groan as he face winced in pain from the sudden movement of his body.

"It's alright my son…" said Magneto softly, hating the feeling of hearing his son in pain, "You're going to be just fine."

Jean wasted no time in setting up an IV to the speedsters arm while Scott helped by hooking up a pack of morphine. Even though he had been told that he had survived the gunshot wounds…Magneto still held a great deal of concern for his son's well being and it showed in his expression.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry…Now that we've got pain killers and disinfectant, we can keep him pain free and stop the infections. His body should do the rest and he'll be back to his old self in no time," assured Jean as she began to administer the morphine and go through some of the pain killers stored in the cabinets.

Eric breathed a powerful sigh of relief as he looked back down at his wounded son. He gently found himself stroking his head as he quickly dozed off from the pain killers and feel into a deep sleep. While Scott was replacing some of the bandages, he actually caught a glimpse of the master of magnetism's face as he hovered over Pietro protectively. And without his helmet on, Jean actually could sense some projections from this man that had once been able to avoid the detection of Cerebro with ease. And while he continued to look down at his son with a morose expression…He actually felt teas form in his eyes. Scott seemed to catch this and was once again forced to hide his undue surprise that a man like Magneto, whom had once been considered the worst of the worst by the X-men, actually weeping for a son that he didn't even seemed to have cared about a little over two years ago. It was nearly the same thing with him that he had experienced back with Mystique when they first encountered her at the mansion. She had become a completely different woman from the old, bitter enemy they once knew and in spending time with her in the past few days at the cave…They had come to see that she really had changed as a result of these past two years. If that was so with Mystique…Then could a similar change have taken place in Magneto as well?

'He sure seems worried Jean…I've never seen him like this. I never thought he even had an emotional side to him,' said Scott with his thoughts as he finished replacing the bandage on Pietro's leg.

'Well these past few days have been full of surprises,' answered Jean, who seemed equally shocked that someone as bitter and cold as Magneto could ever change, 'I never would have thought Mystique to have a soft side to her…But after spending time with her, I've seen it for myself.'

'You think that maybe the same thing has happened to Magneto? I mean…He did go through the same ordeal with Apocalypse as Mystique did.'

'It's possible…But all I know is that from what I can sense…The man is really confused and angry with himself. His whole mind is a jumbled mess and he's projecting some really depressing feelings.'

Like Mystique…Magneto had gone through something traumatic as a minion of Apocalypse. However, the effects of such an ordeal had been unknown to anybody…Until now. In dealing with Mystique, Scott and Jean had their old dogmatic views towards their former enemy shattered. Now…Was the same thing going on with Magneto? Was there any human left within this hallow shell of a man that had once sought to destroy humanity?

'I can finish up in here Scott…You should go get some rest. It's been a long day…' sent Jean as started to apply some disinfectant and apply the last of the new bandages.

'Are you sure Jean?' replied Scott, seeing the dark circles under his girlfriend's eyes.

'I'm positive…I'll be done soon. I promise I'll join you later…You know I'm not going to be able to sleep alone.'

'I know…Neither of us is…' sent Scott in return.

Although he hesitated slightly at first, he didn't go against Jean's wishes and began to make his way out of the medical bays, but not before they sent each other one last 'I love you' through their link.

"Magneto, I can take it from here. I promise you…He'll be alright," assured Jean, as she nearly finished replacing the final bandage.

Eric didn't even look up to meet the gaze of the young redhead as his sight remained fixed on his son. He was still lost in deep thought as he gently ran his hands along Pietro's face. It was clear that he didn't want to leave his son's side…There were so many things left to say to him after all this time. But lying there unconscious on the hospital bed…He could do nothing but wait. He had betrayed his son…He had thrown away his daughter…How was he ever going to be able to repent for such atrocities? He might as well have been one of the gunmen that did this to Pietro. Feeling tired on nearly every level imaginable, Magneto finally conceded to Jean's request as he looked back up and headed towards the door…But not before speaking his peace.

"Thank you Jean Grey…I owe you all a great deal for looking after my children," said the master of magnetism in a deep, yet grateful tone.

Jean didn't know how to respond to a man that had tried more than once to kill her and every last one of her friends. But looking at the man before her…He truly was not the same as he was before. Bearing that thought in mind, Jean merely responded as simply as she could.

"You're welcome…"

Eric Lensherr managed so smile ever so meekly as he slowly made his way out of the medical area and into the dimly lit lounge. Everyone had fallen quiet…Succumbing to the exhaustion that such a trying ordeal had put them through. But as Magneto made his way towards the sleeping area, he encountered Cyclops once more as he sat tiredly on the couch. It was unusual because Magneto had seldom seen him out of uniform, yet despite the grim past involving him and his actions towards his friends, he and the others had trusted him. They were a lot quicker to do so than he had anticipated and the reasons for that still avoided him. He truly didn't want to sleep…He knew that nightmares from Apocalypse and everything he had seen would haunt him. Now that he had seen first hand what had happened to his son…Now that he had questioned his true purpose after what Piotr had said…Everything was so unclear to him. These uncertainties held true in his hallow expression had he let out a deep, tired sigh.

"You should get some sleep Mr. Lensherr…It looks like you haven't rested in days," said Scott as he looked at the dark circles under his eyes.

It was a rare moment for Scott to see Magneto look so weak. But here he was…Standing before him looking like a mere shell of the man that had once tried to control him.

"I haven't rested period, Cyclops…Of all the things within my power…I still cannot attain the simple pleasure of a good nights sleep."

"Let me guess…Bad dreams?" asked Scott inquisitively, almost humored by the obviousness of Magneto's insomnia.

"How did you know?" said Magneto, looking greatly surprised at the young man's perception.

"Because I'm no stranger to them either…"

"I find that hard to believe…" said Eric with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Still Magneto I see…" said Scott as he shook his head, "I would have thought that you of all people would know better than to judge people before you even know them."

Magneto was about to respond…But he could find no way to respond to Scott's words. Now he felt guilty upon hearing this…Him being a minority among minorities, yet still being as judgmental as the people behind all of this carnage. Eric Lensherr just let out another sigh, knowing that he was still confused and the answers that he had been seeking for the past two years were still no closer to him than they were before.

"I'm sorry Cyclops…But I guess my lack of sleep is starting to show," admitted Magneto, "It's just so exhausting to feel how a mere week can seem like an entire lifetime."

"Relativity…"

"What?" replied Magneto, confused by the young man's words.

"Einstein's theory of relativity…" explained Scott, "Grab hold of a hot pan and a second can seem like an hour. But put your hands on a hot woman…And an hour can seem like second. It's all relative…"

Magneto just looked back at Scott with an unparalleled look of bewilderment. Then…He did something he never thought that he'd do at a time like this…He laughed.

"Cyclops…I spent five years studying at Oxford University…And that has to be the best physics explanation that I've ever heard."

"Thanks…And please, call me Scott."

"Very well…Scott," said Eric as he finally collapsed onto one of the soft chairs adjacent to the couch that Scott was sitting on.

The two former enemies then sat in silence as the eerie calm of the underground base hung strong in the air. This strange place was their home now for the time being…They were hiding. For all this turmoil and drama…It was still sobering and somewhat frustrating to know that they still had no clue as to why this happened or who was responsible. But now…Everybody was simply too exhausted at this point to seek such answers.

Scott couldn't help but look back at Magneto as he stared aimlessly into space. He suddenly got the feeling of déjà vu, for he had been in a similar position with Mystique a little less than a week ago. Scott never expected to connect with Mystique…Yet he had, and in the short time she had been with them, she had come to prove herself as Raven Darkholm and not the angry, bitter woman that they once knew. With this in mind, Scott Summers couldn't help but ask himself…Was this possible for Magneto as well?

"You know for what it's worth Scott…I'm thankful that you and your friends trusted me upon my arrival. I know that I've hurt you and the rest of your friends a great deal in the past…And I guess saying that I'm sorry doesn't cut it," said Magneto as he finally broke the silence.

"No…But it helps," said Scott with a light grin, almost not believing that such words were coming from the mouth of Magneto, "Besides, I think we all owe you for leading us to this place. It's definitely better than hiding in that dirty, dingy cave back in the hills."

"Indeed…I figure that I'm well overdue for a decent act of kindness on my part. That and…I owe you all a great deal for saving my kids."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Lensherr…We're just doing what Professor Xavier taught us," said Scott in response.

"Xavier…Yes, he taught you all well," mused the master of magnetism, "I never would have thought that I'd live to see the day when his students…The same ones that I fought so hard against and used so recklessly…Would help me or the Brotherhood for that matter after so many complications."

"Well I never thought there would come a day when we would all be forced to come together like this after losing so much," replied Scott.

"And yet…You all seemed to stay so strong despite this…Stronger then even I could ever hope to be. It is times like this that I'm glad…That you chose Xavier's dream over mine."

It was yet another comment that Scott never thought he would hear come out of Magneto…Yet he had heard it with his own ears. He couldn't help but shake his head in amazement…But then again, these past few days had been full of surprises.

"We're only as strong as our sanity…This whole ordeal has taken a lot from us. Our home is gone…Many good friends and teachers are now dead…So much to deal with in such a short period of time really can affect the way you see the world."

"I know what you mean…" responded Eric, being reminded of some of the memories that haunted him as a result of Apocalypse.

Such a response sparked Scott's curiosity…For it only further backed up the notion that this wasn't the same man that had tried to control him nearly three years ago on Asteroid M. His curiosity finally got the better of him, as Scott tried to find out more about Eric Lensherr in the same way he had done with Raven Darkholm.

"You know…It's been two years since any of us even so much as saw you Mr. Lensherr. Right after the whole Apocalypse thing…You just seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. We never heard from you…We never detected any activity from you…Yet here you are after two years. What happened?"

"Why do you wish to know? Why do you care?" asked Magneto skeptically.

"Because I'm curious…" answered Scott truthfully, "Two years ago when I last saw you with my friends…I was looking at a completely different man. Two years ago…I would have wasted no time fighting you after everything you put me and my friends through. But now…You look different, you sound different…It's as if I'm in the presence of a completely different person. And I'm just curious to know why?"

Magneto tried to hide his look of remorse for letting himself be so easily read by a man of such youth. Add to this…He was a man that he had once deeply hurt with his plans. Yet Scott had easily seen his troubled face despite all his stoic nature. And if he could see it…Then how different had he truly become?

"A lot has happened in two years Scott…" said Magneto in a deep voice, void of emotion, "Many things happened while I was under Apocalypse's control during that dark time. I saw things…I felt things…I experienced things that haunt me to this day. My life…For all of its luster and history…Has been an endless cycle of vengeance, hate, and personal vendettas. But while I was under Apocalypse's control…I actually saw myself in the midst of that cycle…I finally got a clear picture of what I had become after all this time. And when I stopped to think about it…I truly hated it…I hated it more than I can ever describe with words."

"Sounds like Apocalypse really had an impact…" commented Scott as he listened intently to Magneto's story.

"He did…And now that I look back on it…I was the true monster…Not him. Comparing what he tried to do to the world and what I had done in my life…Apocalypse's sins couldn't hold a candle to my own. I rejected those who tried to help me…I hurt my children…And I hurt anybody that stood in my way…Even the innocent. Apocalypse may have been a madman…But I was the true monster."

Scott didn't know how to respond to such words as the pain in Eric's voice started to show through all of his stern nature. What had happened to him as a minion of Apocalypse must have been horrible for it to take a man who claimed to be dead of emotion and turn him into the hallow shell he saw before him.

"What exactly did you see…While you were under Apocalypse's control?"

Eric truly hated talking about it…But holding it in was doing him no good. But if he was to gain the trust of the surviving X-men and his children as well…Then maybe it was time for him to come clean for a change and stop keeping secrets from himself.

"Memories, mostly…" answered Magneto after a brief hesitation, "Memories of my life…What I had done…The people that I had hurt. Over and over again, Apocalypse not only made me watch what I had done…He made me feel every last painful emotion that my victims and loved ones felt as a result of my actions. Those victims included Wanda, Pietro, and my wife. That alone was bad enough and was more than necessary to drive me mad…But the worst punishment that I endured as a result of Apocalypse's control…Was being forced to see my failure as a parent to my kids…And a husband to my late wife. These memories…All of them…Were things that I had desperately tried to forget all these years. For all the struggle and pain that I went through towards my dream…I think my real goal…Was to forget."

"And that's why you wanted to rid yourself of emotion," said Scott as the answer finally dawned on him, "Not because it made you weak…But because it hurt."

The old holocaust survivor let out another sigh as he thought about the truth in Scott's words. For all his years of life, even that hidden purpose had been denied by his stubborn nature simply because he sought to justify instead of rectify. Many of these feelings he had from those fateful days under Apocalypse's control had been brought back with a vengeance after having all the emotional shielding that he had built up to that point shattered like the most fragile of glass.

"I guess…That was the real reason. It is now that I think about it," admitted Magneto, as more feelings from Apocalypse continued to surface, "I suppose…That I believed that I could justify my actions in some form or another and not tell myself that it was just a way of keeping my conscious clear. Eventually…I just wanted everything to go numb. I didn't want to feel anything."

Ever since he had found out about him, Magneto had been a true enigma to Scott and the others. His reasons, his actions, his overall hatred towards humanity…Were all mysteries with only partial answers to countless questions. Yet finally…After suffering through such a traumatic ordeal, answers were finally coming out now…And it began to make sense now. Scott never thought he would be having a conversation like this with Magneto. The man had tried to wipe out the human race once…His life was always consumed with greed and power. But there were now actual reasons for this. Scott Summers had always been one to stubbornly overlook the simple ploys of cause and effect when it came to certain people. Yet after everything that had happened, his level of thinking had changed so much. And now…He could understand.

"We all feel that way at some point in our lives I guess…But few people have the power like you do to actually carry it out," said Scott in a tired tone, "It's only natural to want the pain of bad memories to go away. I can honestly say that it's something I thought about a lot after watching my parents die. And maybe…If I was given the chance…To forget…Then I can't honestly blame you for feeling the way you do."

Magneto looked back at the young man sitting before him with intrigue as he spoke from personal experience. Never in a million years would he have thought to have something in common with Cyclops of all people. Yet this young man…Who had only lived a fraction of the time, yet experienced many similar things, seemed to understand when he once thought nobody ever would. But there were still so many questions…So many doubts. He thought about the dream he had once worked for…And he thought about the ideas that he once believed in. Through this…He just couldn't help but wonder.

"If you understand…Then I have just one question for you Cy…Scott," said Eric as he quickly corrected himself, "Why did you go with Xavier? Why did you take so strongly to his dream after you've had everything that meant something to you taken away? Why?"

"Why so curious all of the sudden?" asked Scott after hearing the old man's yearning tone.

"Because…I have to know. What is it that keeps somebody like you, Nightcrawler, Jean, or Xavier fighting for something that seems so impossible? What drives you to do such things like help enemies that would other wise hurt you? What do you have that I seem to lack in knowing my purpose when I have nothing more than doubts?"

It was a difficult question from a difficult man. Professor Charles Xavier spent the better part of his adult life trying to give Eric Lensherr the answers that he craved…Yet in the end, they still weren't enough. Scott felt the weight on his shoulders of trying to do something that his mentor couldn't…But after talking to him now here in the late hours of the night…He felt that he should at least try, for he owed both Xavier and Magneto as much.

"You know…Shortly before my dad died…He told me that when a plane goes into the air, either it keeps flying or it crashes. For most of us…We like to believe that dreams are just dreams and ideas are just ideas. Whether or not they're right or wrong isn't what matters…What does matter is that we believe in them. The Professor gave me the opportunity to follow an idea…That we, the mutants that everybody hates and fears, can make a positive difference in the world. We could fight for peace…Not war. We could fight for life…Not death. I nearly died that fateful day when my dad's plane went down…I was so close to death. If one atom…One fiber of my being had given way…Then I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is…What keeps me believing in what the Professor says doesn't have a whole lot to do with how I see the human race…It's just more of how I see life. I know that you've probably seen a lot of death Mr. Lensherr…I know that it probably tainted a lot of things in your life. But for me…Surviving the worst of human cruelty…Seeing and feeling the worst that mankind has to offer…Doesn't make me think less of humanity…It gives me strength to fight it. I suppose that the reason I believe what the professor says…Is because I feel that maybe I can make a difference…A good one…For the future for both myself, my friends, everybody…"

It wasn't the right answer to what Magneto was asking…But at the same time, it wasn't the wrong answer either. Scott had his reasons for following Xavier's dream and Magneto had his reasons for doing what he did as well. But the difference between them was that Magneto felt that his reasons were not valid…They were mere lies that he told himself to justify what he had done. He…Lied to himself. He fought with himself. That much was clear now…But after hearing what Scott had to say, he felt that maybe if he could be that honest with himself…Then maybe he could fight his pain instead of trying to forget it. Just maybe…He could learn to think clearer.

"I wish I had that mindset Scott…I really do," said Eric after a long silence, "For all the years I've lived…I've been trying to do things that would help me forget…That would help me wash aside what humanity had done to me. Somewhere along the line…I think I let myself believe in my dream because I thought that it would lead me to some decent sanity on my part. I guess…I was wrong. If anything…I only made it worse."

"I think that's the difference between you and me Mr. Lensherr," responded Scott, "I stopped trying to forget a long time ago. I once thought like you in that I would have done anything to make my pain go away. But I've learned since then…I've learned that trying to make it go away doesn't do anything other then make it worse. That's because you CAN'T make it go away…It just hurts the more you try. So I don't try…"

"Then what is it that you do that I seem to be negating? I have lived for so long now…What is it that you do that I still can't seem to ascertain?"

"I cope…" answered Scott simply, "I don't forget…I remember. I don't fight it…I accept it. For some it takes longer than others…But eventually, we all learn. It's a part of being…Human I guess."

Magneto fell silent upon hearing that and simply sank into his chair, his mind processing everything that this conversation had brought to his awareness. Ever since Apocalypse…He had been doing a lot of thinking. Lately, that's all that he seemed to be doing…Thinking, questioning, and pondering. Now, his head actually began to hurt with so many conflicting thoughts going through his head. On one part of his mind…The old ideas that the source for all this confusion, carnage, and pain in his life was because of mankind. The other part of him…The new part, the one that had been growing ever since Apocalypse, kept questioning whether or not his pain was self inflicted…And just how much his own ignorance was the cause of all this.

He had fought humanity for a long time…Believing that they were unworthy of inheriting the Earth. He had seen so much of their hatred…Yet he still remained confused. Were not the victims that he and Charles helped all those years ago human? Was his late wife not human? Were his own parents not human? Yet he was a man that had betrayed his friend, hurt his children, and fought through many innocent people that stood in his way. Was he not just as unworthy? There was so much about humanity that he didn't know. There was so much about himself that he didn't know as well. But where was this taking him? What path is he going down? Will he choose to stay bitter towards humanity for the rest of his life? Or will he choose acceptance of both their flaws and his own?

He was truly in a struggle with himself as he leaned back on the chair and rested his eyes. Scott could see that he probably needed to be alone for now, so he got up and prepared to head towards one of the bedrooms. Jean then made her way down the hall to see Scott stretching and yawning in exhaustion after she had finished sedating Pietro for the night. Jean noticed Magneto's disposition as he sat still on the chair. Without his helmet, he was still projecting some rather unpleasant thoughts and feelings. But this time, she sensed a new feeling of uncertainty…And if she was not mistaken, clarity as well. She then turned towards her tired boyfriend, knowing that he had probably spoken with him.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Jean, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know…" replied Scott, just as quietly, "The man is really confused. I never thought that he'd have problems that seemed so…Human, for lack of a better word."

Jean suppressed a laugh upon hearing that, knowing Magneto was never one to associate himself with anything 'human.'

"I guess that even an old guy like him can still learn new things…Especially after everything that's happened."

"I wouldn't doubt it…But right now, I guess he just needs some time to think."

And with that, the young couple left the master of magnetism to do just that…To think. Like he had been doing ever since he was freed from Apocalypse, he was stuck thinking about the same things he had for two years now. Only this time…He had learned something from being with his children and former enemies…But that only made him think harder. Either way, all this thinking was beginning to take a toll on the master of magnetism. His dream, his purpose, his own self worth…Were now in question. But at this point in time…It remained to be seen just what path he would choose in the end.

* * *

The fury of activity in the Pentagon had finally simmered after the stunning escape of the surviving mutants in New York. The utter disappointment of failure had hung strong for the soldiers on the field, but for General William Stryker…It seemed to be but a minor setback. He was still as confident as ever, much to the surprise of his subordinate officers. Now that the targets were in Canada, the search for them was reduced to merely going over endless streams of satellite photos in hopes of finding a trace of their presence. Much of the officers were now alternating between resting and regrouping the troupes on the field. Stryker and Magnum remained awake for the most part…Never resting for more than an hour at a time. Yet despite this, they never once showed any sign of fatigue. It was a true show of endurance to see this operation out to the bitter end and only added to the growing prestige from soldiers both military and Friends of Humanity alike.

"Sir…" said one of the female officers near the communication's desk to the General as he went over the censored press releases that he was feeding to the public, "We have an incoming message over a secure line from secondary task force that you mentioned in the protocols."

"Excellent, they're right on time," said Stryker as he looked at the hour on his watch.

The general then left his position from the papers that he would later feed to the press and picked up his communicator.

"This is Stryker…Go ahead."

"General Stryker sir…We've been watching the news lately. And I have to say sir…You've really outdone yourself with this operation."

"Please…If you wanted to flatter me, there are more efficient ways than calling me at this hour. Just tell me what you have to say soldier."

"Very well sir…My FOH team recently got the secondary list of potential mutants that could pose a threat just over an hour ago. We've been preparing to go follow through with our protocols as you requested them and we're finally ready to go. We just need your confirmation, sir."

"You have it soldier…" said Stryker with a optimistic look on his face as the next part of his plan started to come together, "Remember, take care of the mutants that I have red flagged first. When the final step comes into being, having them taken out will greatly assist in the last part of the operation."

"It shall be done sir," replied the voice over the line, "With all the resources that you have been giving my humble team of assassins, you need not worry. It may take some time, but we will find each one of these freaks and take them out before they can inconvenience the final step. All we need to worry about is the press getting word of this unlawful activity."

"Don't worry about that," assured the general, "I have the press in my back pocket. Just do your part and I shall do mine…Stryker out."

And with that, the line went silent and the general went back to going over the news that he would 'release' to the press. Meanwhile, back with the group of Friends of Humanity soldiers that the Stryker had just spoken to…Each one of them was preparing to head out and fulfill the tasks that their superior had given them. They were all armed to the teeth with some of the deadliest weapons that money could buy. And they all seemed confident in their abilities to fight and win against their enemies. The leader of the group was now barking orders to every last assassin present and the ones he was speaking to over the radio in remote locations. The list that Stryker had given them was a long one…But there were some names on the list that were marked ominously as priority over all the rest. And the first name to be marked on this list…The first name that they would go after…Read Alex Summers.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! So what do you think? Alex is now a target and X23 has made an appearance. Stay tuned to see how they will impact the story! And don't forget Magneto's little musing from his conversation with Scott. I know that some of you will slam me for making the master of magnetism a little OOC, but I thought that he should be a part of this after that last scene of "Ascension" where he is shown to be helping with the X-men. If you recall…Xavier mentioned "Some enemies becoming friends." I just wanted to do that since I always thought Magneto had a complex character. There will be more with him soon enough, so stay tuned! Oh, and by the way…That quote about relativity that Scott made was a quote from the movie "Deep Blue Sea." I don't own it…They do so please don't sue! And please…I implore you all to review! Send me your feedback directly via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and I any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Well, thanks for reading and I wish you all the best!

WAIT! DON'T GO YET! REVIEW!!!


	17. Rescue Mission

**Extermination  
Chapter 17: Rescue Mission**

****

* * *

Before the chapter begins…A quick shout out to my oh so kind reviewers!

**Silenttiger43: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad the first chapter drew you in and I hope you like the rest of the story just as much!  
**Reality Bender: **I'm honored that this story is still holding your interest. And I know all about Magneto running the X-men at one point, but his current behavior is more inspired by that final scene of him in the cartoon. There's more to come! Thanks for the kind reviews and peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **That conversation between Magneto and Scott was really fun to write! I'm glad you liked it! The depth of the conversations in this story is a key to showing the characters grow as a result of the events of this fic. And with X-23 coming in there will be plenty more to come! As for Alex…You'll just have to wait and see for yourself! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy what I do!  
**Heartsyhawk: **I'm glad your computer is fixed my friend. And I'm even more glad that you like what I've done with the characterization of Magneto and Mystique in this story. Their change and evolution as people is a big part in this story. In the show, they did very little growing and this fic is kind of a way to show the depth of their character. I work hard on showing them in a way that makes the characters just as enticing as the plot. Even for villains, there are two sides to every story and reasons for being. I have done a lot to try and show that and I can't thank you enough for all the praise you've given me. Your inspirational words have helped push me to write more and write better. For that, I owe you a lot of thanks my friend. I really appreciate it and thanks again for all your kind words! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Yeah, that relativity explanation was a cool addition. I'm glad that I got a chance to add it! Thanks a lot for your praise my friend! I always appreciate it! You rock!  
**SouthernRebelGal: **I'm glad that this story was good enough to prompt a review from you my friend! I always appreciate them and I'm honored that you like my story. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Thanks as always for your nice comments my friend! They are always appreciated! Hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yes, X-23 will play a larger role in chapters to come. She's always been a character I've held a subtle fascination with and I have wanted to add her into this fic from the beginning! As for Scott's conversation with Magneto, I took some of the things I did with the Mystique bit because I feel that Scott is probably the best one that's left to help him see things differently. In the end I feel that both Mystique and Magneto needed someone to listen to and talk to and who better than the X-men leader? More will come with them and you'll see how Alex comes in later on in this story as well! Thanks for the review my friend! I always appreciate them! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Thanks for the comments on the talk between Scott and Magneto. I had a lot of fun writing that just like I did with the conversation with Raven. I felt Scott, given his character, was the best to do this and I'm glad you like how I went about it! As for Alex and X23, you'll see how they come in as the fic progresses and I must apologize in advanced…No Alpha Flight. They weren't in Evolution so I didn't want to complicate things by bringing them in. Sorry man. Oh, and I just read the latest chapter of "Wanda and Fuzzy" and loved it! Keep up the great work man and thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Hey! Thanks a lot for your last two reviews on this story! I'm glad that I managed to spark your interest with this fic. And thank you for taking note of the family aspect that I've been adding in and rest assured that it will play a big part in the future! Thanks again for your kind reviews! You rock! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Sorry to hear that someone died that you knew. I understand totally. Thank you for reviewing my story despite it and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story! Peace out my friend!  
**MORE-gan: **Wow, thank you very much for such wonderful enthusiasm! I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to like this story as I bring Alex and X23 in as well as further develop the characters. Your reviews are just too kind and I really appreciate your kind words. Thank you and I hope you like where I take this story!

Well, that's all of them! Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I always appreciate your kind words! Enjoy!

**One last reminder…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

The tropical paradise in the picturesque Hawaiian Islands seemed a lot less impacted compared to the rest of the country in wake of the blaring news reports from the continental United States. The mutant phenomena and the devastating attack that destroyed the Xavier mansion, the Brotherhood boarding house, and Magneto's mountain complex were big news, but the mentality of the people in Hawaii was one of more ambivalence. The people there were surrounded by the vast waters of the Pacific, what effect could such events have on them?

In the household of the Masters family, this news seemed somewhat more disturbing compared to the rest of the people living in the area. The Masters, unlike the rest of the populous, were a part of the mutant phenomenon. They had an adopted son, Alex, who was a mutant. They had raised the boy since he was only 6 after a devastating plane crash killed his parents and supposedly, his brother as well. But nearly three years ago, Alex rejoiced when he found out after 10 years that his brother was actually alive and well…And like him, was also a mutant. The Masters hadn't reacted harshly to their adopted son's mutant powers…But given the increasingly hostile world around them, that was not always possible.

For the past week, Mr. and Mrs. Masters had been glued to the TV…Listening to increasingly harsh news reports about mutants everywhere. More and more, mutants were being demonized by the media and told to be plotting to kill every last human. However, the Masters did not believe this for a second…Alex wasn't some hate filled mutant supremist…He was a teenaged boy who wanted nothing more than to hang out with his friends and go surfing. Ever since this whole thing started, they had been getting taunting phone calls and death threats through the mail from people who knew that Alex was a mutant. However, Alex was not home at the moment…And it was unclear whether or not he knew of the news.

Then…In the mid morning hours in the usually quiet Hawaiian neighborhood…The tense air of the Masters household was shattered by a sudden knock on the door. Outside, four ominous men wearing clean, high quality suits waited for somebody to answer. But before the door opened, one of the men spoke into a handheld communicator that was linked back to Washington.

"This is FOH first wave reporting…We're at red flag number one's house right now. Prepare for data relay or target confirmation in no more than 15 minutes. Over and out."

The lead man knocked again on the door as he and the rest of his group waited calmly for somebody to answer…Confident in their ability to fulfill their task. After about a minute of waiting, someone finally answered.

"Yes…Can I help you?" said middle aged man as he opened the door to see four, well dressed men with sunglasses standing before him.

"Yes, is this the Masters residence?" asked the leader of the group in a causal tone, not at all showing any hostility.

"Um…Yes it is," said Mr. Masters as he grew somewhat suspicious of these visitors.

"Are you the adopted parents of one Alex Masters? Whom if state records serves me right, recently changed his name to Alex Summers?"

"Uh…We are. What's this about sir? Is Alex in some sort of trouble?"

The lead man then proceeded to take off his sunglasses and once again tried to convey a sincere approach. The three other men seemed to follow suit as the lead man smiled reassuringly to the slightly nervous man before him.

"No, no Mr. Masters…We are just here as representatives from the state. I can assure you that young Alex is in no trouble whatsoever. We just need a few minutes of your time, that's all. Is your wife home?"

"Oh, yes she is," said Mr. Masters as he somewhat calmed down at the change in their demeanor, "Please, come in."

"Thank you sir, I promise that this will just take a second," assured the lead man as he and his colleagues were casually led into the house.

Mr. Masters led the men into their living room. The upper middle class house was bathed in the light of the morning sun as the well dressed men in suits took a casual look around.

"Please, have a seat and I'll get my wife. Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No, thank you. Like I said, this shouldn't take long and we do have a schedule to keep."

"I understand."

The four men then waited for Mr. Masters to return with his wife while they calmly rested on one of the couches. The hot, tropical sun was not friendly to polyester suits, especially this time of year in the midst of summer. However, the air conditioned house provided a nice relief, even if the men knew that they wouldn't stay here for much longer. After only a couple of minutes of waiting, Mr. Master's finally descended the steps with his wife close behind. They were both still somewhat nervous, but they hoped to be done with whatever they had come here for soon enough.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masters, I'm glad you're both home. I apologize for the abruptness of this visit and the demeanor of my colleagues, but you must understand the kind of bureaucratic scrutiny that we have been under in recent years," said the lead man with a light laugh as he willing shook their hands.

"It's no problem at all…" said Mr. Masters, now feeling less anxious about these men then before.

"Well, I'll get right to the point," said the man as he and the middle aged couple took a seat on the couch, "My colleagues and I are here to talk to you about your adopted son, Alex."

"Yes…What about him?" asked Mrs. Masters with worry apparent in her tone upon mentioning their adopted mutant son.

"Well I'm sure you're probably aware that he is a mutant and I'm sure you're probably aware of all the news that's been going on about mutants in recent weeks."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Masters then felt a renewed sense of anxiety upon mention Alex's mutant identity. They knew all too well from the news reports that ALL mutants were being scrutinized and demonized with each passing day.

"Of course we know…But we can assure you that Alex is no criminal or mutant soldier!" said Mr. Masters somewhat apprehensively, "He's just a normal boy who happens to have a rare gift. He's learned to control it quite well in fact. And I won't hear anybody affiliate him to such outlandish claims by the media!"

"Please calm yourself Mr. Masters," said the lead man with a pacifist gesture, "We have no intention of harming young Alex."

"Then why are you here?" asked Mrs. Masters.

The man in the suit then took a deep breath as he prepared to explain himself.

"We simply wish to protect him and maybe ask him a few questions. We feel that he may be under pressure from a local anti-mutant group here in Hawaii. This group has been nothing but trouble for the state, and any information at all that Alex may have to offer would be a great help to us and everybody in the justice department. We just need to know where he is so we can ask him a few questions about this group."

"But…I haven't heard of such things in local news," said Mr. Masters.

"Well with everything that's been going on, there hasn't been a whole lot of time for the news stations to dedicate themselves to local issues. Not a whole lot of people seem to care about what goes on in Hawaii that doesn't involve sand and surf."

"I suppose so…" said Mr. Masters, seeing what he meant by this when he remembered how focused every news channel was on this one story for the past week.

"So please…May we speak to Alex?"

"I'm afraid he's not home…Alex went to attend a surfing competition at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina a little over a week ago," answered Mrs. Masters.

"Oh…Well have you contacted him as of lately?" asked the man as he remained on the couch with his silent colleagues.

"Well…We really haven't gotten a chance to speak with him. Ever since he got there, Alex has pretty much been living in the ocean, training for each competition and enjoying the atmosphere there."

"I see…Well when he does return, tell him to call us so we can talk to him. I have a card right here that you can…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Instead of taking out a card, both the leader and the three other men each took out a black colt 9 millimeter pistol and emptied every last bullet into the body of Mr. and Mrs. Masters before they could even think of a reaction. The first shots went right into their heads…Killing them instantly, but the four men kept shooting into the dead bodies as if to make sure that they were dead completely.

"Damn mutie lovers…Well we got what we came for," said the leader of the group with a sinister grin as he and his associates put away their guns and took out the small communicator linked back to their superiors.

"Go ahead first wave," said the ominous voice of William Stryker of the line, "Sir, we have a fix on Alex's location. He's at a surfing competition in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina."

"Very good first wave…That will make finding him a lot easier," replied Stryker, "I'll send a strike team to the area and he'll be fish food by lunch time. Return to base first wave. There are many more mutants out there that need to be taken care of…"

* * *

It was a cold, dark night with thundering clouds in the distance. The shadow of a dark, dreary building stood ominously in the background. Around this structure that seemed like a scene right out of a horror movie…Vast lines of iron gates shielded the structure and all it's inhabitance in this darkest of places. Over booming thunder of the sky above…An agonizing scream from a young girl being carried off into this building echoed into the air, piercing anything and everything within its range.

"FATHER!" cried the little girl with waves of tears streaming down her eyes, "FATHER! PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE!"

But the men carrying her into the building didn't listen…They just kept taking her deeper into the heinous building as she kept crying harder and harder…Reaching out with her hand…Begging her father not to let them take her away.

"FATHER! PLEASE! FATHER!"

And thus, the young girl was swallowed by the inky darkness of the building, her cries still echoing through the air. Then…The men holding her morphed from mere men…To hideous, grotesque demons that threw the little girl into a deep dark hole…Hitting her so that she would stop crying…Yelling at her and calling her names like freak and witch. She kept crying louder and louder as more darkness consumed the area around her and more hideous creatures continued to surround and taunt her. The girl kept crying and the demons kept yelling at her…Hurting her. And witnessing all of this…Was Eric Lensherr…Watching as the tears in the face of this young girl kept flowing freely…Never stopping. Her screams pierced his soul like a dagger…Echoing through his mind as she kept calling out to him…Begging…Pleading…Crying.

"Wanda…No…"

Then suddenly, everything went black…But the screams could still be heard.

"WANDA!"

Eric then bolted up out of his sleep in a cold sweat…Struggling to catch his breath. He looked around…Unaware of his surroundings. He was back in the base that he had lead the survivors of the attacks to…But the screams of the little girl…HIS little girl…Kept echoing through his mind.

The old man…Who had survived the Holocaust, the death of his wife, and Apocalypse…Couldn't take it anymore. Those screams…Were just too horrible for him to even think of. He soon found himself rubbing the temples of his head in an effort to rid himself of such unpleasant thoughts…But no amount of rubbing could make him forget the horror he had just seen. This dream…No, memory…Was haunting him…Punishing him. Ever since he had been freed of Apocalypse…This nightmare haunted his mind incessantly…Bringing him nothing but pain. He couldn't take any more of it…He couldn't sleep after such a dream. Forcing himself to get up, he slowly made his way towards the kitchen where he hoped to find something heavily caffeinated to keep him awake. But as he entered the fluorescent lighting of the kitchen, he found that Mystique had already beaten him to it and had fixed herself a rather large helping of coffee. Upon seeing his demeanor, quickly identified his disposition.

"Couldn't sleep either could you?" commented Mystique as she took a sip of her coffee.

The distraught master of magnetism merely let out a deep sigh as he dragged himself over to the counter and poured himself a cup of his own.

"I haven't slept will in two years Mystique…Tonight it was just one of my more graphic nightmares. You of all people should understand."

"I do Eric…And please don't call me that!" responded the blue shape shifter with a harsh tone upon hearing the name she now loathed, "Call me Raven…I hate that name. Besides…Mystique is dead…She might as well have died back there at the boarding house…Or that day in Egypt two years ago."

Eric didn't know whether to chalk this behavior up to her sleep deprivation, the attacks on their homes, or the events of Apocalypse two years ago. Either way, Raven Darkholm was clearly different now. She was a wreck…Emotionally, spiritually, and physically. Much like himself, she was at a total loss for her sense of purpose. The hatred and drive that had once made them allies was no longer there…Replaced by only a feeling of solemn remorse.

"Very well…Raven. I'm sorry if I upset you…"

Mystique just let out a bitter laugh as she rested her head on her arms.

"You…Sorry? That's a first. In all the years I've known you, I don't think you've ever said sorry for anything…Not once."

"I'm trying to rectify that Raven…Believe me I'm trying," said Magneto in response, not trying to let his emotions show upon hearing the shape shifter's harsh words.

"Normally I'd find that hard to believe," said Mystique with a sigh as she forced herself to take another sip of her coffee, "But I've found many occurrences within these last few days that I would have normally thought impossible."

"I take it you've spoken to the remainder of the X-men as well."

"Well…We did have a lot of spare time back at that cave," muttered Mystique, but quickly tried to pull out of this despair that she kept letting herself fall into, "I had some time to finally talk to each of them…Scott, Jean, Kitty, and my son of course. I was somewhat shocked…That they were willing to forgive me when I first encountered them back at the mansion. But for some reason…When they looked at me, they just accepted it. And keep in mind I actually tried to kill some of them…Yet they forgave me."

"Xavier taught his students well…I don't think I could ever have done that with Pietro or Wanda."

"Well with all do respect…We both have some serious issues…And I personally wouldn't want to pass that to my children," said Mystique with somewhat of a humorous tone.

That comment did help lighten the mood somewhat and Magneto managed to let out a light chuckle upon hearing that, but her mention of their 'issues' was still somewhat troubling…Since they were in many ways part of the cause that had led them down such a harsh, bitter path in life.

"I guess so…" agreed Eric, "Some parents we are…"

"Don't remind me…" said Mystique in a monotone voice.

The two former enemies of the X-men then sat in a deep silence. There were few noises that could be heard in the vast underground base and the air now seemed to hang as still as a statue. Raven once again rested her head on her arms, not having the energy to get up and get herself another cup of coffee. Seeing someone else in the same position as himself, Eric felt less alone…Knowing that he and Raven weren't so different from one another. They both had estranged children, they both had made serious mistakes with them, and they both were struggling a great deal to make sense out over everything within the last two years. However, for Mystique, it was a somewhat worse…Because unlike Magneto, only one of her kids had survived the attack. And while Magneto was worried and anxious over Pietro's injuries…Mystique, on the other hand, was forced to accept the death of her daughter after trying so hard before to win her back.

"Jean told me about Rogue, Raven…" said Magneto breaking the silence, "I'm sorry…I know you cared for her a great deal."

Mystique looked away…Trying to hide her tears from the man that had once betrayed her.

"You don't know anything…" scoffed Raven, "Both of your children are still alive…You have a chance to at least say you're sorry to them. And I…I can't even do that for Rogue anymore because she's gone…Gone forever."

"Raven I…" but Mystique didn't let him finish.

"I saw her body! I saw what she looked like the moment she died!" yelled the shape shifter as she began to sob, "I'll never get the chance to atone for my past mistakes…I'll never get a chance to see her live the life that I was denied when I was her age. You can't possibly know how that feels!"

Not knowing what else he could say to alleviate her sobs, Eric just sighed in admittance. He knew that Mystique was right in some respects…He didn't know how she felt. Both of his children were still alive…Her daughter was dead. There was nothing that could change that…Nothing.

"You're right Raven…I can't possibly know how you feel. I can't offer you my empathy…But at least accept my sympathy."

"Sympathy…Or pity," replied Mystique bitterly as she tried to dry her tears.

"No Raven…Try not to think of the actions of the old me from two years ago…Things change…People grow. It's just that…Some people grow a lot slower than others."

"I can't argue with that…" admitted Mystique with a somber sigh, "You know it's funny…In talking to Wanda, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt…I've really seen just how ignorant I truly am. I'm an old woman…Yet it took me nearly two decades to finally see things clearly. I talk to them and they seem so wise beyond their years while our progress of maturity is nothing short of glacial."

"Well…Better late then never I suppose," said Magneto with a slight laugh.

"I guess…" admitted Mystique.

Another silence soon fell over the two mutants as they thought about what had happened in the past few days. So much had changed…So many things were different now. They were stuck here now…Stuck in this huge underground base with their children and surviving friends for an unknown amount of time. Whether or not they were still being hunted…Whether or not they would be found…Were still big unknowns. But here, for the time being, they had a chance to makes sense out of things that had been plaguing them for years. But as much a blessing as such a chance was, the slow learning of the two stubborn mutants had left them in the dark over what they should really do.

"There's one more thing that I've been wanting to ask you Raven…" said Magneto as he finished the last few sips of his coffee.

"What's that?"

"How did you get your son to forgive you?" said Magneto, intent on the answer, "How did you manage to get him to accept you after everything you've done? I realize that what happened to him was in many ways my fault…But he still forgave you for your indiscretions…How?"

At first, Mystique looked at her former ally skeptically…Not at all sure whether he was being sincere or not. But then again…He was in a similar position with his children as well. And he was looking for whatever answers he could in times of such darkness. He needed to know…But Raven Darkholm knew that there wasn't a whole lot that she could offer him.

"I'm…Still trying to find an answer to that question Eric," said Mystique, willing to give whatever answer she could, "My son…Is a very forgiving young man. He's grown into a very kind, gentle person…Something I am most certainly not. He forgave me even after he and Rogue rejected me back in Egypt…And I still don't know why. Maybe…I hadn't let what I had learned sink in that day back in Egypt…And maybe they saw it. But my son…Even after everything I put him and his sister through…Believed me when I said I was sorry."

"Do you think that Wanda and Pietro will be as forgiving?" asked Eric, but not at all sounding too hopeful.

"I don't know…But I have lived with those two for the past couple of years now. Pietro has been betrayed many times…And doesn't think he needs anyone to survive. He's as dense and stubborn as you…So I really don't know. As for Wanda…I've gotten to know her quite well…And she is a good person with a good soul. But I can't tell you if she's willing to forgive you…You still won't tell her about the insane asylum you dumped her in as a child."

Eric winced upon hearing her bring up that horrid act that had just plagued his dreams. For a brief moment…He heard her agonizing screams and saw her painful tears as she was taken away into that horrible, dark prison of a hospital where she was forced to endure for years. Images of the pained look on young Pietro's face as he watched them take away his sister and the agonizing emotions of abandonment that Wanda felt tore at his soul.

"I…" began Magneto, but he soon found it too hard for him to go on, "How do you tell your own daughter that you abandoned her as a child? How do you tell her that you brainwashed her into thinking that it never happened?"

"She deserves to know the truth Eric…" said Mystique as she watched the solemn look on Magneto's face devolve into one of true sorrow.

"If I tell her…She'll hate me forever…And I'll lose her forever, Raven. How can I atone for such crimes against my own flesh and blood? How can they ever forgive me?"

"Well…Why did you do that in the first place to begin with?" asked Raven, that one question always being one that tore at her mind.

"I was a fool…I thought she was unmanageable…I thought that there was no way that I could ever hope to control her," said Eric solemnly, now hating himself more than ever, "I now know that I was just scared…I had to be their leader and mentor…Not their father. I should have loved them instead of trained them…I should have been there for them instead of fighting my own personal battles. It's a weak justification for an act so heinous…That I know. There are other reasons…But they are no better. It's taken me a long time to see things clearly now…But I fear that I may be too late."

Mystique let out another tired sigh as let her tired body sink into the chair. Talking about her problems with a man that had once betrayed her was not her idea of self help, but she couldn't deny that she shared some similarities with this man…And they were both struggling to find ways of repenting for their past sins.

"Just know one thing Eric…The longer you wait, the worse it will be for them. And you have to be the one to tell them the truth…Nobody else," said Raven, knowing her advice was sketchy at best, but feeling that it was the best thing to say right now.

"I'll keep that in mind Raven…Thank you," said Eric as he got up and left the kitchen.

Mystique didn't say anything as she waited for the caffeine to kick in and keep her awake. Kurt may have forgiven her, but she still had to forgive herself…And that may end up being harder in the long run.

Magneto was still stuck between his choices on what to do with his children. Pietro was still suffering, Wanda was still under Mastermind's hypnosis, and he knew that his children deserved, above all, the truth from him. He had lied and deceived them for so long now…And it was time that he finally put a stop to such actions. He was their father for crying out loud…It was time that he started being one for them. As he walked the darkened halls of the base…His thoughts drifted back towards Magda…His late wife that had given birth to these two children that he had hurt so much. Once again, he felt a gentle tear fall down his face as he remembered her beautiful face and loving soul that had done so much mend his wounds from the holocaust. She had died because he wasn't there…And in many ways, her death is what led him to such madness. With images of Wanda's tears, Pietro's pain, and Magda's face…Eric Magnus Lensherr was left at a complete loss as he found himself leaning on the wall for support.

"I'm sorry Magda…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

In the early morning hours of the first day that the surviving mutants would have to live in this new dwelling, Scott Summers tossed and turned in the bed that he was sharing with his girlfriend, Jean Grey. He was muttering incoherent words as he seemed to be struggling with something…That wasn't there physically, but all too real in his mind. Sensing his distress, Jean quickly woke up and started to shake him.

"Scott…Scott wake up…You're having a bad dream," said Jean anxiously as she shook Scott's body in an effort to snap him out of whatever nightmare he was stuck in.

"Alex…No…Watch out…" moaned Scott in his sleep as he continued to toss and turn in the bed.

"Scott…Wake up! Please!" urged Jean, sensing that it was only getting worse.

"No…ALEX!" yelled Scott as he suddenly shot up out of bed.

Scott felt his heart rate soar as his struggled to catch his breath. He seemed unaware of his surroundings as Jean quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and gently wiped the sweat from his face. Scott was still struggling to catch his breath, but gradually…He managed to calm down.

"Scott…Scott are you alright? What happened?" asked Jean, her voice dripping with worry.

"It's nothing I…"

"Don't give me that Scott Summer!" responded Jean immediately, cutting him off, "I sensed it…You were having a nightmare…A bad one from the sound of it."

Scott merely let out a sigh as he threw off the covers of the bed and sat near the edge, rubbing the temples of his head.

"You're right Jean…It was a bad dream…A really bad dream," said Scott in a groggy tone, "I saw Alex…Somebody was chasing him. He was trying to get away…But they trapped him and then…"

Scott couldn't finish his words as quickly got up and stretched his limbs. The dream he had just had wasn't like the normal nightmares he had. In the past, he had always struggled with bad dreams concerning the death of his parents that fateful day in the skies over Alaska and a year ago, both he and Jean struggled a great deal with dreams of the Phoenix. In wake of the attacks and the haunting images of the body bags of his dead friend and family still plaguing his mind, he had horrible dreams about their suffering. But this time…The dream with Alex had been more vivid. It was like the dream with his parents or when Jean became the Phoenix…It was almost as if he was there watching it happen.

"Scott…Calm down…It was a dream," said Jean as she got up made her way towards him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No…It was too vivid Jean…Something's wrong. Something is very wrong with Alex…And I have to find out."

* * *

Everybody else in the base began to arise from their slumber about an hour after sunrise. Upon waking up, the survivors of the horrible attacks on their homes took advantage of the base's luxuries that the old cave back in New York had lacked. These luxuries included full shower facilities, one which they designated for the girls and the other for the guys, and a fully stocked cold storage area with enough food to last them a quite a while. Magneto and Mystique had not managed to sleep at all the previous night despite their obvious exhaustion. By the time everybody woke up, they had downed nearly a dozen cups of coffee each and were starting to feel its effects. The others, most of which had slept…But not very well…Didn't say anything to them.

"Man…They look awful," said Kitty as she looked at Mystique and Magneto from the kitchen while she fixed herself some toast, "It looks like they didn't sleep a wink last night."

"They probably didn't…" said Kurt as he looked at the dark circles that had formed in his mother's eyes from afar.

"I feel kind of bad for them…I mean, Mystique was surprising enough when she arrived, but I never would have suspected the same from Magneto. And he looks worse in some ways."

"Whatever plagues him…He most likely deserves it," said Piotr Rasputin as he sat at the table with Kurt, not looking back at Magneto.

"What makes you say that Peter?" asked Kitty, somewhat shocked by the Russian's response.

"Katya…You have no idea the kind of things that man has done. After what he put me through…After what he put so many through…He never felt any guilt or regret whatsoever for his actions. But now…His conscious has finally caught up to him…And the punishment it has inflicted has been a long time coming."

"But still…He looks so distraught," said Kitty with compassion in her tone that surprised Piotr a great deal, "I never thought I would see the man like this before…But then again I thought the same thing with Raven."

"Ja…Maybe Magneto was just as affected by these last two years as she vas. Vith the vay that he vas vorried about Wanda and Pietro, I wouldn't be surprised.

"My thoughts exactly Kurt," said Kitty as her gaze remained transfixed on Magneto, who was currently sitting in the living room with Mystique, silent and motionless, "Maybe we should do something…I mean, he did help us find this base."

Colossus was somewhat amazed at the young girl's compassion for the man that had once been such a dubious enemy. Although he had not really gotten to know Kitty Pryde very well…He did somewhat recall her attitude when the Acolytes and the X-men uncovered Apocalypse's tomb two years ago. He had found her to be one of the more down to Earth girls…One who was just as brave as the others, yet still showed a human side of fear. She was not some mechanical soldier or mindless follower…She was just doing what she had thought was right. It was something about the X-men that Piotr had admired, but Kitty Pryde had been his first insight into such a mindset. Her willingness to accept Magneto was an act that Piotr still harbored mixed feelings about, but he still had to admire her for her humility even after seeing so many of her friends die.

"You are very kind to think such things…But I don't think I can take part in it. Not after what that man put me and my family through," said Piotr in a deep, monotone voice.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Kitty, now very curious as to why the big Russian mutant would think that way.

Colossus took a deep breath as he prepared to go over the old story that he had observed in his head many times before.

"I never wanted a part in any war…I never once cared about human/mutant affairs. I lived a quiet life back in Siberia on my family's farm. There…Life was simple and it did not matter to me what happened in the world outside of it. When Magneto found me, he offered me a chance to be one of his soldiers in the battle for mutant liberation as he calls it…But I flat out refused. I can't tell you the migraine I got listening to that man's nonsensical human hating babble…But I always said no. Until one day…He forced me accept his offer. He kidnapped my sister, Illyana, and kept her in a guarded facility under lock and key and threatened to kill her if I didn't help. I had no choice, but to follow him."

"Oh my god…That must have been awful," gasped Kitty as she heard the young man's story.

"Vhy didn't you come to us for help?" asked Kurt, also intrigued by Piotr's story.

"I tried…I wanted to…But then Magneto threatened the rest of my family as well!" said the Russian somewhat angrily, "He threatened to kill them all and destroy the farm that my family has lived on for generations. I had to do what he said…I had to protect my family. I know that is no excuse for me fighting against you and your friends…But please accept my apologies. I never wanted to fight you…I swear I didn't."

"Hey, hey…I believe you," coaxed Kitty as she scooted closer to the Russian, "You were protecting your family. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position."

"And so vould I, mien friend," said Kurt, feeling sympathetic to this man's predicament, "You have no reason to apologize."

Colossus felt a lot better upon hearing their words of forgiveness. He was glad that they were so quick to understand…He greatly admired that. But this still didn't resolve his resentment of Magneto.

"So you see why I do not wish to help that madman? After what he put my family through, I feel that he deserves such pain…He brought it upon himself."

"But then why did he help us? If he still has your family, why didn't he just take his kids and leave us out to dry?" asked Kitty, still not understanding Magneto's actions to this point.

"He doesn't have my family anymore…They are all back home in Siberia safe and sound, my sister included. After Apocalypse, he let them go and released me from my service completely."

"But then…Vhy did you vork for him before this happened?"

"Because he needed me again and instead of threatening to kill my family, he offered very sizable financial incentives. You see…My family and I have little money back home and we have fallen into a monstrous debt in the past four years. Magneto offered to pay back all of them at once as well as provide extra money for health care and schooling for Illyana…As well as complete protection from the government. The man did change…There was no question about that…But I still can't forget what he put me through."

"I wouldn't expect you to…" commented Kitty as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which caused Kurt to raise an eyebrow to his somewhat strange action, "But if Magneto was that willing to change his ways and help your family instead of kidnapping them…Then perhaps he has changed in some ways. I still think that we should do something…The man has been through the same ordeal as we have. But if you don't want to go through with it…Then I won't blame you."

Kitty's words actually helped Piotr to smile somewhat, which was something he hadn't done in quite some time now. Looking back at her and seeing her deep, blue eyes…He could see she had a great heart even after suffering so much loss.

"You are a very kind person to understand that Katya…I'm glad to see that this horrible ordeal hasn't tainted your heart."

"Uh…Thanks…" said Kitty, blushing profusely at Piotr's sentiment.

Kurt covered his mouth in an attempt to suppress the goofy grin that had formed on his face as a result of watching Kitty blush so much. This earned him a dirty 'not one word fur ball' look from Kitty, but didn't seem to make his humored look go away. Eventually, Kurt managed to stop his laughter and went back to eating his cereal. But as he came close to finishing, he noticed something.

"Hey…Has anybody seen Scott or Jean?"

* * *

Another busy signal echoed through the line as Scott let out a frustrated sigh. For the better part of the past hour, he had been trying to use the phone system of the base to contact Alex or his foster parents. But so far, he was left with nothing but busy signals and out of range messages. He knew that Alex had a cell phone and that his foster parents had to be home. But the old phone system of the base was getting out a weak signal and only adding to Scott's frustration, who feared that the dream he had last night had to be some kind of warning.

"Any luck?" asked Jean, whom had been checking on him periodically as she checked on and monitored Pietro.

"No…Still no answer," said Scott in a frustrated and worried tone.

"Not even his foster parents?"

"Nope…But I don't know why. They're usually always home on Saturdays."

"You don't think…" but Jean quickly found herself cut off before she could even begin to say it.

"No…I won't think that!" said Scott, adamant about finding his brother.

Once more, he tried again…But only to get the same busy signal that he had been getting all of the time. Now he was getting worried…If the military knew so much about them and how to take them down…Then it wasn't at all very impossible to think that they may know about him and Alex. Whoever was doing this was trying to kill all mutants…And that included his brother.

"Damn it!" said Scott as he slammed the phone down, "I still can't get through…"

Scott let out a frustrated sigh as he kept worrying about his brother and what may happen to him if the military finds him. Maybe they already did find him…But Scott refused to accept that. His brother was a survivor and a fighter…He fought with them against Apocalypse and survived surfing some of the biggest waves out there. He had to be alive…He just had to.

"What's going on here?" said a new voice coming out from the medical ward.

It was Magneto, whom had been checking up on his son along with Wanda.

"I've been trying to contact Alex for the past hour now…And every time, I get a busy signal. I know something bad is going to happen to him…Don't ask me how, I just do. It's a brother thing…" explained Scott, not hiding his anxiety about the situation.

"Alex…" said Magneto, remembering the ordeal that he had put him and Scott through back on Asteroid M, "I remember him. Do you have any clues as to where he might be?"

"That's just it…" said Scott, "I know he's in Myrtle Beach. He's at a surfing competition and he's been there since last weekend. But every time I call him on his cell, I get an out of service message. I tried his foster parents, but I can't reach them either!"

"It's okay Scott…We'll find him," coaxed Jean as she tried to calm him down.

Scott was beginning to sound desperate and Jean could sense it. She tried her best to comfort him, but nothing she did could make her forget about his brother's well being. Magneto thought about his predicament and began to think once more. His thoughts kept drifting back to what he had put Scott and Alex through in the past. He remembered how he used them…Tricked them…And nearly killed them in the end. Then…He remembered his conversation with Scott last night. He remembered how the young man had changed somewhat since this whole ordeal happened and how he helped him make sense out of things that he had been struggling with. Scott and his friends had done a lot for Wanda and Pietro and they had done a lot to help him. His conscious kept haunting him though…For everything that he had done to them, they still helped him. But…As he looked back at the distraught look on Scott's face, he couldn't help but feel worse. However…This time, he could do something about it.

"You say that he's in Myrtle Beach?" said Magneto, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Uh…Yeah why?" asked Scott, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

Then, Magneto used his powers to float his helmet back over to his hands. He may not have been able to atone for the past, but he would be damned if he was going to keep struggling with the same grim cycle.

"Then that's all we need to know…" said the master of magnetism.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott, now more confused than ever as he watched the old man make his way to the elevator.

"Get a message to the others Scott…We're going to find your brother and bring him back…You have my word," said Magneto as he hit the button on the elevator going up.

Scott and Jean just looked back at each other with confused looks…Was he really being serious? Had this man really changed that much? Why was he helping them with this? Scott had to know.

"But…Why?" said Scott, still not fully ascertaining Magneto's reasons.

The old holocaust survivor just looked back at him and managed to smile somewhat at his bewilderment.

"I owe you Scott…For what I did to you and Alex on Asteroid M…And for you helping me see things a lot clearer. Now come…We have a rescue mission ahead of us…"

* * *

AN: That's it for now folks! Alex is still out there and now they've got to go on a mission to find him! Stay tuned to see how it pans out and what effects this will have later on. Also, X23 will emerge more in later chapters so you can look forward to that! Also, I realize I haven't visited Xavier and Wolverine in a while, but don't worry…They will play a major part soon enough! So what do you all think? Do you like this story so far? Do you like where it's going? Please tell me! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I appreciate any feedback that you have to offer me! But if you have to flame, please be considerate. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best!

ALL FAITHFUL READERS! REVIEW!!!


	18. The Hunter And The Hunted

**Extermination  
Chapter 18: The Hunter and the Hunted**

****

* * *

You know the drill! Before I begin, I have a few quick shout outs to my kind reviewers!

**SouthernRebelGal: **Sorry if the cliff hanger was tough, but don't worry…I always try to make it so nobody is kept in the dark for too long! I'm glad you like this fic so far and I hope you like what I have in store! Thank you very much for the review and peace out!  
**X00001: **Don't worry, you'll see how the rescue goes in this chapter! Thanks for the review and enjoy!  
**Wen1: **Thanks as always for the review my friend! I always appreciate them! You rock! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Well, you'll just have to wait and see my friend! As for SHIELD, there is a reason why you haven't seen them, but it'll be a while before the truth is revealed! Thanks for your comments and I always appreciate hearing from you my friend! Peace out R-man!  
**Diaz F: **The action is right here my friend! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Yep! The rescue mission begins here! You'll see just how they go about it in this chapter so read on if you wish to find out! And thanks for recognizing my attention to detail with characters like Kitty. I can't tell you how frustrated I get when bias writers describe characters a certain way without considering their depth. And as for confession time and X23…You'll just have to wait and see! There's plenty to come and thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Alex's fate is within this chapter my friend! Read on to find out! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy what I do with this fic!  
**MORE-gan: **I know the scene with Alex's parents were sad, but Stryker is just that kind of guy…Ruthless to no ends. As for your questions about rescuing Professor X and Logan, I can assure that they will be addressed! Remember, this is going to be a long story and there's plenty left to happen! Thanks a lot for your very kind review! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your sentiment! It really means a lot to me! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. I really wanted to play off of Kitty's more compassionate side that is so evident in the show for the most part. The conversation with Magneto and Mystique was particularly fun to write because it gave me a chance to show their inner musings that are so seldom seen in the comics or the show. As for Kiotr, this is only the beginning! I plan to add more of those two in future chapters so if you like them, stay tuned my friend! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
**Mark C: **Thanks for the deep insight my friend. It's very good as always and thank you very much for you comments on the conversation scenes. Both Mystique and Magneto go through major change in this story and I'm doing a lot to show it in action and not just make it occur without explanation. They both have a lot to grow on and this story is far from over so expect more change from them as the story goes on! As for Alex, you'll just have to read on and find out his fate! As for Stryker, he's still a wildcard so don't rule out anything with him! Thanks again for the review my friend! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Wow, I'm honored that I was able to help you see so many new characters in a new light. I think it's important to look at each character objectively and understand that they are the way they are for a reason. I was able to show why Scott and Jean are the way they are and I did the same with Piotr. I'm glad you like how I went about it because I usually prefer to make characters more complex so that their easier to connect with. And I know the scenes with the Masters was shocking, but given the nature of this story it was somewhat in key with the plot. As for Alex and X23, they will play a significant role in future chapters and you'll just have to wait and see how it happens! Thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews thus far! They have been such a joy to read and have been such an inspiration! I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful feedback! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Yeah, it's rescue mission time! But give Stryker's nature, don't expect it to be a cake walk! Thanks for both of your kind reviews and I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Always good to hear from you my friend! You're just in time for Alex and later on, X23! Stryker's agents were cruel, yes, but that just shows how ruthless the man is towards carrying out his goals. He shows the dark side of having such a drive and has used it so far to bring a great deal of devastation. Saving Alex will definitely be easier said than done and you'll just have to read on and see how difficult it can be! Thanks a lot for reviewing man! You've been a wonderful reviewer for so long and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! You rule! Peace out!

That's all of em! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I urge you all to go and check out a story that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." Please read and review it!**

* * *

"Come on…Pick up! Somebody pick up!" said Alex Summers in a frustrated tone as he held his cell phone to his ear and tried to call his brother at the institute once again.

For the past few days, Alex had been trying to get a hold of his foster parents and his brother. Right now, he was stuck in Myrtle Beach at a surfing competition. He had come not expecting anything out of the ordinary…But a few days ago after he had checked in with his foster parents…Something strange began to happen. Somehow, his cell phone stopped working and he received nothing but busy signals whenever he tried to call home or the institute. He also began to see strange news reports about mutants and a military operation in New York that was weeding them out and 'bringing them to justice' as they put it. This immediately caused Alex to worry about his older brother, Scott, who lived up at the Xavier Instituted in New York. He kept trying to call him…But every time he kept getting the same busy signal. But that wasn't the only problem that had arisen since he arrived.

Shortly after the news reports started on the TV, everybody began to gossip about mutant plots. While he participated in the competition, he overheard people chattering on about him and his rumored mutant abilities. It wasn't long before some people began to use intimidation around him in order to get the truth out of him. Other competitors, local officials, and mere curious observers made themselves known when they began to shoot him dirty looks. However, it all came crashing down recently when he was forced to defend himself with his powers against a group of guys hell bent on getting him to confess to their suspicions. Now…He was on the run and hiding in and around the surrounding city at Myrtle Beach hoping to find a way to get out and contact his brother or his foster parents. So far…His hopes seemed doubtful at best.

"Damn it!" yelled Alex as he gave up on his cell phone and retreated back into an alley between two buildings away from the crowds, "What am I gonna do now?"

Alex soon sunk to the wet ground as he contemplated his next move. He couldn't go back to his hotel anymore because ever since he used his powers to defend himself, some strange authority figures had been snooping around were asking questions about him. Now he was simply on the run from a force that he could not see. Anyone could be out to get him…There was nowhere left to go. Life had just taken a very bad turn for Alex Summers…For now he was being hunted like an animal and he was out for survival now.

"Oh man…Where are you bro?"

* * *

Magneto, Scott, and Jean now stood outside the hanger opening of the concealed base with the others as they prepared to go on a rescue mission to find Scott's brother. They were all somewhat surprised to see Magneto's willingness to help them even though he had only joined them yesterday. But in that time…Magneto had learned how the surviving X-men that Xavier had trained save his children. He had gotten a chance to speak with some of them…And learn many new things that he never would have bothered to learn two years ago. But things were different now…Magneto's state of mind was one of vast contrast compared to the man of two years ago. The X-men had helped save his children even after everything that he had done to them…It was about time that he return the favor. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Scott? You know they've been blaring our faces on TV for days now. If one person recognizes you, all hell could break loose!" said Kitty as she and the rest of the survivors stood before Scott and Jean as they prepared to depart with Magneto on the mission.

"I know that Kitty, but I have to find Alex. Whoever attacked us knew a lot about our strengths, our weaknesses, and our connections. If they can know that, then I'm pretty sure they can find out about my brother as well."

"Then vhy don't more of us go vith you, man?" said Kurt, not liking the idea of them separating at this point, "If you guys get into trouble…Vouldn't it help if there vere more of us there to help you escape?"

"More people simply means more targets Kurt," explained Magneto as he used his powers to turn a cluster of scrap metal from the hanger into a shining metal sphere to carry Scott and Jean on the journey to Myrtle Beach, "Besides…It's safer for the rest of you if you stay here. And Pietro still needs somebody to watch over him should something bad happen."

"Well I still don't like it!" said Kitty somewhat sternly, "I mean…What if you guys get caught or captured or…I just don't think we can handle losing any more friends!"

It was clear that Kitty was getting somewhat hysterical…For she had lost so many good friends back at the institute, that losing any more was almost too hard for her to even think about. Piotr helped calm her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, knowing the fears that she had…But at the same time knowing Scott's predicament. He had to protect his brother…Much in the same way that he had to protect his sister. And for that, the Russian mutant could sympathize.

"Calm down Katya…This is something that Scott has to do," said Piotr in a reassuring tone, "His brother needs him…"

It still didn't sit well with Kitty, or Kurt for that matter either. But they knew that nothing would keep Scott from finding Alex. He had already lost his brother once for ten long years…He was not going to lose him again.

"I'm sorry guys…But I have to find Alex. If by chance we don't return within a day, then some of you may have to take the X-jet to find us."

"Which is why we traveling by my means first," finished Magneto as the large metal sphere opened up, revealing a space that seemed large enough for three people.

"We'll be okay guys…Don't worry," assured Jean as she and Scott climbed into the sphere and prepared for take off.

"You guys be careful out there…Okay?" said Kurt as he took one last worried look at his friends.

"We will…Until then, Raven is in charge. Take care…"

And with that, the metal sphere closed and Magneto used his powers to levitate both it and himself into the sky and began heading south towards their destination. The lingering anxiety with their friends remained…But they had faith in their ability to survive. Even though they were now in the hands of Magneto, they knew that if anybody could survive…They could. The tension in the air remained even as they all retreated back into the base that was now their home whether they liked it or not. Mystique had some mixed feelings about her being left in charge so soon after joining them. However, she had come to know Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty a lot within this past week. She had earned a fragile trust from them as a result of her rejecting the bitter, angry Mystique and accepting Raven Darkholm for the first time in a long while.

"Good luck guys…" said Kurt as he took one last look at the sky before they disappeared into the distance, "Be safe…"

As Magneto and the metal sphere passed overhead…It unwillingly came into the view of the renegade mutant weapon, X23. She had been tracking the path that their plane had initially taken when it arrived in this remote area last night. Since then, the former living weapon was determined to find out what was going on and who these trespassers on her solitude were. Part of the animal inside her wailed in confusion at the presence of such newcomers…While the dormant human within her craved human contact for the first time in so long. The young, teenage girl was stuck in a battle with herself…Between the animal and the human. Much like the man whose blood had given rise to her…She was struggling to control her emotions and her pain. She was close…She could smell it. The scent of the trail from the jet that had brought them here still hung strong in the air…And she was going to find it. However…What she would do after she located them…She had not yet decided upon. But in all this searching…In all this bewildering confusion that plagued her young, traumatized mind…There still remained many unanswered question.

"What are they doing here? What do they want?"

Had they come to take her back? Were they with Hydra or SHIELD? How had they found her? X23 had to know…She needed answers. So much confusion…So many questions that she had been struggling with…It hurt just to think about it. Her mind was a jumbled mess…And even she knew that. But there seemed little that could be done at this point. She had no identity…No life…Nothing. More questions…Equaled more pain…More agony for this confused, distraught child that had been robbed of everything.

* * *

Back in Washington DC at the Watergate hotel where Professor Charles Xavier and Wolverine were trapped, they remained glued to the news. In the past week, Logan had tried to formulate several ill fated escape attempts for him and the Professor…But they never came to pass. The overwhelming amount of guards and firepower that they had was too much…Even for a man like Wolverine. They were armed with the same weapons that Magnum had used to subdue him when Stryker first arrived and revealed to them what had happened. Every attempt had let Logan to a world of pain and always had him end up back in the room.

However…At this point Logan was beyond the capacity to learn from pain. No amount of physical abuse could hope to amount to the kind of inner pain he felt for the dead children that had died in the rubble of the institute. His failure to protect those kids hurt more than any mere weapon that the guards could throw at him…And his mutant healing power just kept giving him more chances to try. His body may have healed…But his mind was still wounded…And no healing factor could ever hope to alleviate it.

"Logan…Logan I think you should see this," said the Professor as he looked at the TV in his room with a great deal of surprise.

Even though Wolverine was beyond excitement and hope at this point, he dragged himself out of his trance and made his way into the Professor's room. There, he saw an image on the television screen that nearly blew his mind.

"And to repeat our top story, military officials released an unprecedented report today even as operations to fight off the mutant terrorist plots continue throughout the nation. In it, photos and images of what they deem to be survivors of the initial attacks are shown complete with name and mutant ability. These survivors are all members of the former factions headed by Professor Xavier and Magneto."

The TV screen then flashed images of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Magneto, Colossus, Wanda, Pietro, and Mystique. Their full names, their powers, and their description blared over the TV for everybody in America to see. Up until this point, the Professor and Logan had no way of knowing if any of their students had even survived such attacks…But now they knew. Some of the students HAD survived. They were still alive out there. The eyes of both men widened as the report went on.

"Both national and international authorities have posted these pictures in newspapers, websites, and magazines everywhere and urge anybody who may have information as to their whereabouts to report them to the nearest authorities to face justice. So far all law enforcement agencies have been given manpower and protocols on what to do if any of these highly dangerous mutants are encountered. And other countries around the world are even taking notices of America's effort to rid themselves of the mutant threat and are beginning to formulate similar plans of action with full help from the United States. So far, public support has been overwhelming for the military and government officials that took action against such a dangerous threat and a commemorative parade is scheduled for later today here in DC."

Professor Charles Xavier…Who had been greatly weakened from such forced confinement, finally knew that at least some of his students survived. Both he and Logan stood wide eyed at the TV as they let this new knowledge sink in. Hope was now finally there for Xavier to hold on to…However, Logan still seemed somewhat stoic in his dark mood over what had happened to everything that they had worked so hard to build.

"They're alive Logan…I knew it! Now we know for certain that there are survivors!"

"What difference does that make Chuck?!" shot Logan, not at all sharing the Professor's renewed sense of hope, "Now they're wanted fugitives. Did you hear one word of what that damned thing was saying? They think were nothing more than a bunch of terrorist! They're celebratin' the fact that these innocent kids are dead!"

"They are only believing in the lies that are being fed to them," said Xavier, trying to help his friend see that there was still reason for them to believe, "It's all the more reason to stay alive and fight Stryker's forces! Remnants of the X-men and the Brotherhood are still out there Logan. We have to stay strong and believe in them!"

"Why the hell should we keep this up?" said the Wolverine bitterly as he began to retreat back into his room, "Now it's not just this country…The whole world is turning against us. Face it Chuck…We're being exterminated. Stryker isn't gonna rest until there's none of us left! Every last mutant…Is gonna be hunted down and slaughtered like cattle for no reason."

"Which is why we must fight on Logan…Not just for those that survived…But for those that could possibly be forced to suffer the same fate as many of our beloved students had. I know you Logan…And I know that giving up is not something you do. Even in a situation like this…When all possibilities seem stacked against us…We must press on. Because if we don't…Who will?" said Xavier, his exhaustion and anxiety still apparent.

Being a man that had seen nearly everything he had built go up in flames, Charles Xavier was left with so little to fight for his dying dream. William Stryker had hit them all with such ferocity and suddenness…That there seemed to be no resources left to fight him. Yet now that he knew that some of his students were still alive…He finally had a new feeling of hope. Even though Logan had given in to such agonizing helplessness over the loss of the children…He knew he had to keep his friends and family together…To overcome this most horrible of enemies.

* * *

With the high speed of Magneto's metallic orbs, the three mutants arrived in the Myrtle Beach area around noon. It was a big area with many places to look, but if Alex was there…Scott was determined to find him. Now, it was up to Jean to use her telepathic powers to locate him among this endless sea of minds.

"Jean…Can you find him?" asked Scott, still noticeably concerned for his brother.

"With so many minds in this place, that may take a while," replied the young telepath as she closed her eyes and placed her hands upon her temples, "But I promise that I will find him, Scott. If he's still here, I will find him."

"I just hope we do before the military does…"

Magneto then used his powers to fly him and the orb carrying Scott and Jean down towards the south end of the beach. With so many people down there, even Magneto was somewhat skeptical that they could find him. He kept his eyes open for any visual signs, but since he had to fly high in order to avoid being seen, that was nearly impossible.

"We're at the south end," said Magneto as he looked up at the vast expanse of beach before him, "We'll work our way up along the coast. Jean, can you keep the search going at this speed?"

"Yes…But barely," replied Jean with a noticeable amount of struggle in her tone as she searched for Scott's brother, "Just don't go so fast and give me time to sort through so many minds. If he's down there, we'll find him."

Now Scott could do nothing but leave the search to Jean and Magneto. He hated the feeling of being helpless and not having the power to find Alex himself, but at desperate times like this, he was willing to go above and beyond in order to prevent the loss of another loved one.

'Hold on Alex…I'm coming…'

While Scott, Jean, and Magneto flew overhead in their frantic search, activity in the shaded areas within the city went on feverishly as clandestine soldiers of the Friends of Humanity continued to search for Alex. While they didn't have the power of telepathy on their side…They did have some good old fashioned technology to aid them in their search.

"General Stryker…This is Baywatch patrol here with an update on the Havok hunt," said one of the leaders of a group that was scouring the area in jeeps and inconspicuous sports cars, "We've been tracing his outgoing signals from his cell phone and we've narrowed the search down to several square blocks."

"Good work Baywatch patrol," answered Stryker's voice over the line, "Keep in touch with communications and make sure that you've cornered him. Alex Summers had a rather nasty power, so use caution and stealth. Do NOT risk upfront confrontation. Use the element of surprise. It is our greatest weapon against these most worthy advisaries."

"Right General…Baywatch patrol, out!" said the group leader as he turned off the communication and turned to the driver of the jeep as they turned another corner, "Ha! Worthy…These freaks are like rats in a maze with no exit!"

"Add to that, this kid ain't no X-man or Acolyte!" scoffed the driver, feeling rather relaxed about this mission despite the emphasis that Stryker put on it, "I don't know why this kid made it to number one on the secondary list."

"Well according to the command center, this kid is the younger brother to one of the X-freaks," replied the leader.

"Brother!? Damn, aren't there enough muties in the world as it is?" moaned the driver as he stopped at a traffic light.

"There won't be after this operation is done!" grinned the leader of the patrol in response.

Just then, another communication came over the radio with a great sense of urgency apparent.

"Boss…We just got another reading on the kid's cell phone! He's trying to make another call! We've got him! He's trapped in some old motel building a block and a half from your position!"

Excitement then ran through the inhabitance of the jeep as the leader quickly responded to this new development.

"Quickly…Assemble all teams and seal off the area! I want everyone to ready their guns and assassin teams should be ready to move in!"

"Right sir!" replied the voice as the communication line ended.

The driver then picked up the pace as he sped down the street towards the motel. Eagerness hung strong in the hot, summer heat as the two men prepared their automatic assault rifles for battle. They wore inconspicuous street clothes, but on their shirts…The Friends of Humanity emblem blared their allegiance and their intentions on what they planned to do once they located their target.

While the strike team surrounded the old, unused motel…Young Alex Summers huddled in the shadows of the dirty building frantically dialing out to his foster parents. He was getting very nervous about this whole ordeal and the tension about mutants was just too great for him to ignore. He felt alone, isolated…And worried for the well being of his brother the more he got an out of service signal every time he tried to call him.

"Come on…Come on…" said Alex as he waited impatiently for someone to answer, "What in the hell is going on here?"

Unknown to Alex and the heavily armed assassins that currently surrounded his area, Magneto and the orb with Scott and Jean in it passed overhead. Jean was still frantically scanning the area for any telepathic sign of her soul mate's brother. The longer the search continued, the more worried Scott became as the tension began to get to him.

"Any luck Jean?" asked Scott wearily, trying not to think of what might happen if the military got their hands on Alex before they did.

"No…Not yet," said Jean as she kept searching, "But don't worry Scott, I promise you we'll…"

Then suddenly, the expression on the redhead's face changed as a new sign flashed before her minds eye. Scott quickly noticed this and his anxiety quickly surged as he stood eager to know.

"What is it Jean?! Did you find him?!"

"Oh no…" was Jean's only response, causing Scott's heart to skip a beat, for he feared the worse, "Magneto turn around! We just passed him! He's in some old motel building!"

"I see it…" said the master of magnetism as he turned around and quickly discerned the building that Jean was talking about.

Scott was now both anxious and ecstatic that they had found him…But his fear over what Jean had actually sensed didn't alleviate his major concerns.

"Jean…Is he alive? Is he okay?" asked Scott anxiously as he tried to stay strong for his brother's sake.

"Yes…But they already found him!"

"They?! Who found him?! The military?" asked Scott wearily.

"I…I'm not sure Scott," said Jean as she rubbed the temples of her head, trying to make full sense out of what she had sensed, "It looked like the military…But I didn't sense it was them or the same kind as there was back at the mansion. They felt like something else…But…I'm just not so sure."

"Then who do you think they are? If they're not military, who are they?" asked Scott, confused by this new revelation.

Jean wished that she could give him the right answer…But for all her powers, she truly didn't know. They had both come in thinking that their primary opponents would be military like they had been at the mansion and the cave. But if this wasn't military…Then who was it? And why did they behave so alike?

"I…Don't know who they are exactly. But they have the same intentions…That much I know," said Jean as the spheres touched down on a building adjacent to the old motel.

"Then that's all we need to know!" said Scott as the sphere opened up and he and Jean stepped out into the hot, summer sun.

The three mutants then took a long look at the area around the motel. From the looks of it, the building was abandoned. All of the windows were boarded up, the outer walls looked as though they were in disrepair, and there was a condemned notice on the door saying that the building was scheduled for demolition soon. It was a good hiding place, but from what Jean could sense…It wasn't good enough.

"How many are there Jean?" asked Scott as he surveyed the area.

"A lot…" answered the young telepath simply, "Over two dozen from the looks of it."

"Two dozen?" said Magneto, sounding somewhat surprised at the number, "But how did they find him before we did? Where are these men getting all their data?"

"I'm not sure Magneto…I'm really not. Whoever these guys are, they were trained to make mental shields…So we better not underestimate them."

"Are they armed?" asked Scott, even though he had a pretty good idea what the answer to that was.

"Heavily…" said Jean, not liking the worsening situation any more than Scott.

"Then we best find young Alex before they do…" said Eric as he levitated himself into the air.

Jean followed suit and levitated Scott as well as they prepared to extract Alex before it was too late…

However, just as the three mutants were preparing their rescue, the lead assassins were moving in towards their target from the inside of the building. Alex was still huddled in one of the rooms on the first floor after having given up on calling Scott and his parents. He merely rested his head against the wall…Full of uncertainty on what he should do next. With a long, exasperated sigh…Alex rested his eyes in hopes of keeping his strength up for whatever was to come. But as he let the silence of the abandon motel surround him…A strange noise caught his ear.

Outside in the old, rickety halls…Ten heavily armed soldiers slowly made their way towards the room where they believed Alex to be. The leader had in his hand, a small handheld electromagnetic scanner that was fixed on Alex's cell phone signal. Even thought the cell phone was off now…It had been just long enough to get an absolute fix on the targeted mutant's location. A slow grin spread across the face of the leader as he and his men surrounded the door that they suspected their enemy to be behind. With a silent hand signal, the lead assassin now stood in front of the door and prepared to knock it down with the butt of his gun. As soon as he did…It would only take a few seconds to finish what they came here for.

In a silent countdown…The leader prepared to knock down the door while his men held their assault rifles in a full ready position to fire. Then…With one swift motion…The lead assassin forced the door open and the heavily armed men rushed into the room.

"FREEZE MUTIE!" yelled the lead gunman.

But everyone was taken aback by great surprise…For their target, Alex Summers, was not there. The room was empty…There was nobody here. As the shock wore off, the assassins moved into the room with greater caution, scanning for any signs of possible escape. Then…Something caught the lead assassin's eye on the empty floor near the corner of the room.

"What the?"

Laying in the small corner of the room…A single cell phone lay on the floor. It was turned off…And it wasn't dusty, hinting that it had been left there only recently. Feeling a new sense of urgency, the lead assassin was about to inform his comrades…When suddenly, a new voice erupted from one of the adjacent rooms.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Alex as he took the armed men by surprise and let out a powerful blast from his glowing hands.

From outside where Scott, Jean, and Magneto were hovering, this blast did not go unnoticed as they quickly identified the source.

"That's gotta be Alex…" said Scott eagerly, knowing only his brother would make that much of a scene when he was threatened.

"Let's go get him out of there!" said Jean as she took Scott down towards the back near where the explosion happened with Magneto following close by.

Back in the room, Alex thought he had managed to fight them off by taking them by surprise…But he quickly found out that his actions merely triggered a near mechanical response as more men leapt into the room and opened fire with their weapons. Immediately, he hit the ground in a quick effort to avoid the bullets and crawled for cover. Over the din of gunfire, Alex heard a loud, dominating voice.

"Now we've got him! You can run but you cannot hide mutie! We got the area surrounded!"

"Just my luck…" muttered Alex as he heard the men get up from the blast he had given them and scramble towards the room.

Knowing that he couldn't be left trapped by these heavily armed men, Alex quickly used his powers to blast a large opening in the rickety old wall. Even though the stability of the structure was far from sound, it was his only option. As more bullets tore through the thin walls, Alex quickly leapt out through the hole and into the sun, where he hoped to have more running room to get away. But no sooner had he exited the building did he find himself facing nearly a half dozen more heavily armed troupes with their guns aimed right at him.

With guards approaching from behind and gunmen standing right before him, Alex's hands now glowed ever brighter as he felt himself trapped. There was nowhere left to run…He was now at the mercy of these deadly efficient assassins.

"It's over freak…Accept your fate!" said one of the gunman as he and his comrades prepared to open fire.

This was it…This was how it was going to end. Alex tried to catch his breath as he stared down the barrel of so many guns. He prepared to let out one last powerful burst from his hands to make his last stand against these trained killers.

'I'm coming mom and dad…' thought Alex as the assassins prepared to fire.

Then suddenly…Before any of the gunmen could pull the trigger…The sophisticated firearms began to shake and vibrate ominously. They tried to shake this off and pull the trigger…But they were stuck for some reason. Confusion quickly settled over the troupes as they struggled to ascertain the source of this phenomenon.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?!"

Then…The guns were suddenly yanked from their hands by a mysterious force and flung high into the air. Alex then heard the gunmen coming up from behind him and quickly turned around to face them…But before even he could contemplate any further action, they were all suddenly knocked back by a mysterious force as well. Confused, Alex quickly scanned the area for the source of this phenomenon that had just save his life…But was quickly brought out of his days when one of the assassins recovered from his daze and quickly charged Alex without his gun and only armed with a small military knife.

"Get up! Kill him before it's too late!" yelled the man as he rushed Alex with murder in his eyes.

However, the man didn't get far. Out of the sky above him…A single red optic blast knocked him back and send him flying into two of his other comrades. That blast was a sight all too familiar to Alex…And it brought a new feeling of relief to the young mutant as he identified his saviors.

"Scott! You're alive!" exclaimed Alex as he saw him descend to the ground with Jean by his side.

Quickly, Scott ran over to his little brother…Whom he had lost once before…And refused to ever lose again. Alex looked tired, exhausted, but he was alive and well…Which was all that mattered to Scott at this point.

"Of course I am bro…You didn't think I'd leave you out to dry again now would you?" said Scott with a relieved smile as he and Jean stood by Alex's side, helping him catch his breath after days of tension.

"But…How'd you get here? And what the hell is going on? I wake up one day…And suddenly mutants are the cause of every problem in the world," said Alex, hoping that he could get some of the answers to the questions that had been plaguing him since this whole ordeal started.

"I wish I knew…But we're just as confused as you are. We don't know what the hell is going on, but we've been running and hiding ever since it started."

"So…The institute really is gone?" said Alex somewhat solemnly…Knowing that was the only haven for mutants like him and his brother.

"Yeah…" said Scott, not hiding the pain in his tone.

"What about the Professor?"

"We don't know Alex," answered Jean, wishing that they weren't so ignorant of this grave situation.

"Then…What do we do? How do we…"

But before Alex could finish his sentence, a loud yell came from one of the men that had been knocked out by Jean's telekinetic blast. He had struggled through bodily pain and returned to his feet. Out of his pocket, he pulled a 9 millimeter pistol and pointed it at the three mutants with rage in his eyes. Scott, Jean, and Alex were about to respond…When suddenly the pistol was yanked out of his hand by the same mysterious force from earlier and flung back at him…Hitting the man in the head and knocking him out cold. Looking up to find the source of this phenomenon…Alex quickly found who was behind their mysterious rescue…Magneto.

"YOU!" bellowed Alex angrily as his hands glowed brightly, "What are you doing here!?"

Alex unleashed one of his blasts, but Scott and Jean quickly diverted his aim away from Magneto and quickly restrained him.

"Alex calm down!" urged Scott as he tried to hold his brother back.

"Calm down?! That's Magneto for crying out loud! How the hell can you tell me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Easy Alex, he's with us," coaxed Jean, trying to stop Alex from firing another blast, "He's okay now…"

"How in the hell can HE be okay?!" yelled Alex, not believing it for a second, "Have you forgotten with this prick did to us, Scott?!"

"No…I haven't," said Scott, "But things are different now Alex…Magneto helped us. If it wasn't for him, there's no way that we would have found you."

"Scott speaks the truth Alex," said Magneto in a deep voice as he landed on the ground, "I mean you no harm this time…I give you my word on that."

"Yeah…Your word," said Alex, his words dripping with sarcasm, "THAT means a lot to me."

Scott merely let out a frustrated sigh at his brother's stubbornness…Not that he was surprised. After what Magneto had put them through on Asteroid M, nobody could blame Alex for his harsh views towards the master of magnetism. And hearing that he had somehow miraculously changed since their last encounter was definitely a hard thing to believe and Alex's views were not easily changed. This didn't surprise Scott at all…For some reason…Stubbornness seemed to run in the family.

"Please Alex!" urged Scott, "He's telling the truth! If you don't trust him, trust me!"

Alex shot one last hostile look at Magneto before looking back at Scott and Jean. Nearly three years ago, he had been in a similar situation with Scott…Where he asked his brother to trust him. The result of that mistake could have killed them both…And Alex had since vowed not to put himself or Scott through the same thing. But since Scott had willingly trusted him on that fateful day despite his arrogance…Alex felt that he at least owed Scott a similar favor in return.

With an admitted sigh…Alex finally forced himself to calm down.

"Okay…I'll trust you bro…" conceded the young mutant, but as soon as he finished those words he turned back to Magneto once more, "But if I think for one second that you'll betray me or my brother AGAIN, then I'll…"

But before Alex could say any more harsh words, Magneto cut him off.

"I would not expect anything from you less Alex…I know trust is not easily gained. But I only require a single chance…That is all I ask. I don't expect you change your views immediately…But in the meantime…Let us get out of here and return to our temporary home."

Using his powers once more, Magneto summoned the large metal sphere that had brought Scott and Jean here in the first place. It was a familiar sight to Alex and he was still somewhat apprehensive, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Scott helped calm him down somewhat even if he still didn't trust Magneto.

"Don't worry Alex…It'll be okay," assured Scott as the three of them stepped into the sphere.

Upon closing the shining, metallic apparatus…Magneto used his powers to levitate both himself and the sphere into the air and quickly set them on a path northward back to the base. Scott was definitely relieved to have his brother back safe and sound, but there remained the ongoing mystery of what had been going on for the past week to cause such a dramatic change in the world.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Alex as he, Scott, and Jean settled in for the trip back.

"Like Magneto said…Our temporary home…You'll see it soon enough when we get there," answered Scott.

"Sounds good to me…" said Alex as he rested his tired body from the exhausting ordeal that he had undergone in the past few days, "So who else is there? And why exactly is this happening?"

Scott looked back at Jean with a worried look, not wanting to go over the grizzly details of how they got this point again. He could tell that Jean was tired from all the telepathic searching she had done to find his brother against all odds. With a gentle nod…He allowed her to rest…While he filled Alex in on all the grim details of the past week.

* * *

The leader of the group of assassins that had failed to kill Alex struggled to get up along with the rest of his team. Nobody was seriously hurt…But the feeling of failure was injury enough for them as the leader struggled back to the jeep that he and his comrades had arrived in and picked up a communicator and switched to an encrypted line.

"General Stryker…General come in," said the lead assassin in a tired and frustrated tone, "Its Baywatch patrol."

After a few brief moments of agonizing waiting, the leader finally heard a familiar voice over the line.

"Go ahead patrol…" said General William Stryker in his usual calm voice.

"I have bad news…We had Havok cornered in an old motel and we were so close to finishing that freak off but…" the leader soon struggled to catch his breath, ashamed to be reporting such failure to the general.

"Calm down soldier…Just tell me what happened," said Stryker, whose voice seemed void of all hostility.

"It was Magneto and two of the Xavier freaks!" answered the lead assassin, "They somehow got here and found us! We tried to fight them off and complete the mission…But they overpowered us and got away…All of them! I'm sorry general…We failed you."

The tone of the leader's voice was full of great remorse…For it was as if he was speaking to the grim reaper himself…Begging for his life. However, General William Stryker remained collected, if not intrigued by this new development as he briefly considered the implications of such a development.

"Do not add insult to injury comrade," assured Stryker over the line, "This was a circumstance that you could not control. I do not blame you for such occurrences and you shouldn't blame yourselves. This is but a new development…And rest assured, it will not change the final outcome of this war."

William Stryker's merciful words helped alleviate the pain of failure to the lead assassin, but it did not change the fact that they had failed. As assassins…They were trained to accomplish whatever deadly task that they were assigned to. And they hadn't done that. Normally, they would expect a general or recruiter to be furious over this…Yet General Stryker on the other hand…Didn't seem angry in the slightest…Nor did he feel threatened at all. It was a strange attribute that the assassins found unique…And greatly respectable. It was also one of the reasons why they followed their general with such great faith and loyalty.

"I never doubt your plans or aspirations my general…You can be assured that my team and I are still at your disposal and we will not fail you again, sir!"

"Your loyalty is much appreciated…" said the general over the line, "Now quickly reform the rest of your group and give medical aid to anybody who needs it. Return to Norfolk as soon as possible and proceed to take down the targeted mutants on the secondary list. Stryker out…"

"It shall be done sir…" said the assassin as he quickly began to comply with the general's orders.

Back in Washington DC, General William Stryker was left at an interesting quandary from the report from Myrtle Beach. His opponents were definitely living up to their reputation as he had observed. While this was a disturbing development for the rest of the team…It didn't seem to worry the general in the slightest. He was still as confident as ever. By his side, the ever intimidating Magnum seemed equally unthreatened and undaunted.

"So Magneto and the survivors have teamed up now…" pondered Stryker as he thought about this new development with a somewhat humored grin on his face, "If I weren't so knowledgeable about how these freaks think…I might actually have been surprised. Now our enemies are united…And now they'll save us the trouble of locating them all individually. They think that they there is strength in numbers…Yet because of their ignorance, it will only make things easier for me. The time is fast approaching…And nothing shall change the outcome of this fateful war…"

* * *

AN: That's it for now folks! So what do you think? Still confused on Stryker? I know his character is somewhat different…But I promise that all questions about him will be answered eventually. But there is still a lot of story left to tell! Magneto and Mystique are still struggling with their nightmares, Wanda is still under the influence of Mastermind's manipulation, and X23 now knows of their presence! And Alex is also in the mix now! So don't think that the action is done yet! There is still more to come! And as always, I beg of you all to send me reviews! Please send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Until next time, I wish you all the best and I thank you for reading my story!

THE BUTTON IS RIGHT BELOW YOU! CLICK IT AND REVIEW!


	19. Secrets And Lies

**Extermination  
Chapter 19: Secrets and Lies**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick shout out to my kind reviewers!

**NachtcGleiskette: **I agree, good Wanda/Kurt fics are rare and that's part of what prompted me to do a fic with them hooking up. And for the fics where they do hook up, it is somewhat unrealistic because it shows little development of their love. That's what I really wanted to do in this story! I wanted to show them coming together gradually and for certain reasons. Thank you very much for commenting on my story and the way I'm writing it! Rest assured that there will be some more Wanda/Kurt moments in the future and I hope you enjoy them! Thank you very much for your review! I really appreciate it!  
**X00001: **Well, Alex is safe, but you'll just have to wait in order to see what X23 does! Trust me, it'll come soon enough! Thanks for the review!  
**Reality Bender: **Thanks for the kind review and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic my friend! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Glad you liked the action of the last chapter. Now Alex is a part of the nightmare and living under the same roof as Magneto is far from comforting. But there are many things Magneto has left to do and you'll see just what's in store for everybody's favorite magnet master soon enough! As for X23, she's still on the sidelines, but her role will come in eventually. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself my friend! Thanks a lot for the review! I always enjoy hearing from a good friend! You rule! Peace!  
**Speed of Gut: **Thanks for the nice comments! As for Pietro, he wakes up in this chapter! Just read on to see how it affects Magneto and the speed demon we all know and love! Thanks for the review! I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **No, Jean didn't get hurt…Sorry to disappoint. But the fic is only near the halfway point! There will be plenty of opportunities! Thanks for the review my friend!  
**SouthernRebelGal: **Thanks for your comments on the last chapter. I'm glad you like me bringing in X23. I think she's a great character to write about and you'll see her part grow in this as the story progresses. Thanks again! Peace out!  
**Joshua: **Thank you very much for commenting on my story! I'm honored that you think my story is well written. I've put a lot of heart and effort into telling this tale and reviews like yours are great inspiration! As for other characters, Alex and X23 are it for now…But I may bring in a few others later on. For now, there's plenty of drama and action to go around in the chapters to come! Thanks again for the review! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Sorry man, but I don't think I'll be able to bring in too many more characters until much later on. But don't worry, my future fics might better satisfy your desire for more characters! As for X23, her role will grow soon, but for now…Magneto has problems with Wanda to deal with. This can only lead to trouble…But it can also lead to some Wanda/Kurt moments so it won't be all bad! Thanks as always for the review R-man! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Man, your reviews are always so insightful my friend! I wanted to keep the search party in the last chapter small, that way there was less of a risk. And leaving Raven in charge was a good way to show just how much she has changed over the course of this fic. But rest assured, both her and Magneto have plenty more growing to do! This chapter is more focused on Magneto, but chapters concerning the others will come as well! As for Stryker, you'll see why he's so unfazed by failure eventually. And trust me…There's a good reason for it! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I love reading your comments and feedback and I hope you like my future chapters as well! Thanks again man and peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Don't worry, X23 and Logan will play a larger role in near future chapters my friend! As for Raven, she's done a lot of growing in this fic and so has Magneto. You'll see just how profound it is in the chapters to come! I hope you like where I take this story and thank you very much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
**MORE-gan: **Trust me…You'll hate Stryker even more in the chapters to come! Glad you liked the rescue. But don't worry…This fic has a LOT more action to come! Thanks a lot for the wonderful review! I hope you enjoy where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **You're right about this being my longest story! It's not even at the halfway point yet! There's still plenty to come! X23 will play a major part, Pietro is about to finally wake up, and don't forget Logan and Xavier! Thanks a lot for your comments on this fic and I'm glad you like it thus far! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Well with Alex alive, that's one less thing to worry about! As for X23, she will have a role later, but for this chapter…Pietro is finally going to wake up! Read on to see just how he reacts! Trust me…It'll be a significant development! Thanks as always for the nice review! I hope you like where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Thanks for commenting on the allies part. Some of the inspiration to this fic was the desire to create a situation where everybody would have to put their differences aside for the sake of survival. As for Stryker, having the upper hand like he always does is an easy way to stay confident…But trust me, there's another reason for it! But you'll have to wait to see just what it is! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! I always enjoy hearing from you my friend! Peace out!  
**Doza: **I know Stryker isn't very likeable…I show that pretty clearly in this fic. So I don't blame you for feeling the way you do about him. But there are reasons as to why he is the way he is and I will reveal them in due time! I'm sorry if some of your favorite characters died in the early chapters. I really like Rogue and Gambit too, but for this fic…I just wanted to go beyond what most people would do in telling a story about the X-men. This fic is still far from over. There are many twists and turns left and I hope you like where I take it! Thank you very much for your review! I really appreciate it!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**One last thing, I highly recommend that you all go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone," by Agent-G and me. It's under his account so please check it out!**

* * *

It was around 8 in the evening when Magneto, Scott, and Jean arrived back at the base along with Alex. It had been a tense ride for them, mainly because Scott and Jean were forced to let Alex in on all of the horrible events that had taken place in the last week. The grim reminders of all their dead friends who were as close as family was still a very hard thing for them to deal with. The whole ordeal left Alex completely speechless and horrified that such horror had happened. But now that he was here, he had no intention of leaving his brother's side out of fear that any moment could be their last in this new, hostile world.

"We're back…" announced Magneto as he opened up the sphere and let the three occupants out.

Alex still shot the master of magnetism rather harsh looks, still not completely forgetting what he had done to him and Scott in the past…But he didn't say anything, most likely as a result of Scott's coaxing. Although Alex didn't linger and was quick to follow Jean into the base, Scott did stay back for a brief moment to show the X-men's former arch nemesis his gratitude.

"Thank you Mr. Lensherr…" said Scott to the old holocaust survivor as he removed his helmet.

"Think nothing of it Scott," said Eric in response, "I have much to repent for…Consider this a mere beginning…"

Scott couldn't help but smile at Magneto's change. Two years had apparently done a lot to this man and he bet that if the Professor was here, he would be very happy to hear his words.

It had been a long and exhausting day for Scott, Jean, Alex, and Magneto and they were all in need of some rest. While Magneto didn't look forward to sleep in any way shape or form, he knew he had to rest his tired body…However, this time was somewhat different. This time he felt somewhat lighter in a sense that he had done a good deed for somebody that he had once hurt so greatly in the past. It was a strange…Yet good feeling that was a welcomed change to his constantly haunted mind. Maybe this was what made Xavier so passionate about his dream…This feeling that one gets when they help another who in turn would have been unable to help himself. Over and over, Scott's words of gratitude played over in his head…And the more he thought about it, the more profound it felt. Such a feeling stuck with him as he and the others descended in the elevator and stepped out on to the second level, where the others had been waiting anxiously for them all day.

"Scott, Jean…You're back!" said Kitty in an ecstatic, yet relived tone, "And you found Alex!"

The young valley girl was quick to throw her arms around her graciously surprised friends in relief. Feeling relieved very much in the same way that she was, both older teens couldn't help but smile and Alex just laughed at Kitty's enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you again Kitty," said the younger Summers brother with a grin on his face.

"Likewise Alex," said Kitty now feeling slightly embarrassed, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Ve all are…" said a new voice as Kurt, upon hearing Kitty's excitement, ported into the area to greet his friends, "Ve vere vorried about you guys."

"Well we're back now Kurt," said Scott to his friend, equally glad to have returned successfully from their rescue mission, "You can stop worrying."

"Thank God for that," said Kurt as he then towards to their new guest, "Come on Alex, I'll show you around. You all must be hungry."

"You read my mind Kurt!" said Jean with a laugh as she soon realized the irony of her words, "Are you coming Mr. Lensherr?"

"No…You go ahead," assured Magneto, "I'm fine for now…"

"Well…Suit yourself," said Jean as she followed the others to the kitchen area to get some much needed nourishment.

Magneto found himself lingering somewhat as he watched the young adults disappear. Now that Alex was back safe and sound, what were they going to do now? How long were they going to hide here? He truly didn't know what was going to happen next. It was a rare feeling for a man that was used to feeling so in control all of the time. But it left him at a true crossroads. Was he going to go back to his old ways and fight humanity? Or was there an alternative? These thoughts continued to perplex the old man to no end…But he was soon brought out of his daze by the sudden voice of his daughter.

"Father?! Father thank god you're back!" exclaimed Wanda breathlessly with an urgent look on her face.

"Wanda? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was away?"

"It's Pietro…He's woken up but…He's agitated for some reason. He keeps trying to say something, but his injuries are still hurting him!"

"He's woken up?!" said Magneto with great intrigue upon hearing this news.

"Yes…But I can't calm him down," said Wanda, feeling somewhat desperate and dazed after having to care for her brother and worry about her father at the same time.

"It's okay Wanda…I'm here now. It's okay…" said Eric gently as he placed his hands upon his child's shoulders.

For a brief moment, Eric saw past the pained look in Wanda's eyes that had lingered for so long. In seeing her relief as a result of his return…It made the old man forget about his past mistakes ever so briefly. It allowed him to reflect for a brief moment on how much his daughter had grown. She looked so much like her mother now…Beautiful, caring, concerned for the well begin of others. It helped him remember that there was still a part of Magda left to treasure in this world…And she was standing right before him. He had been thinking about her a lot in these past few days…And he had been thinking a lot about what he had done to Wanda in the past. It was one of the many things that haunted his mind…And the more he looked into his daughter's eyes, the more hurt he felt knowing that she was still under the influence of Mastermind's control. However, he was forced to set that aside for now in light of his son's awakening.

"I will go check on Pietro," assured Eric, "He will be fine now…I promise."

And with that, the master of magnetism went to check on his son…Eager to know what was making him so anxious.

Wanda stayed back…Hoping that her father could succeed where she had failed. Ever since he woke up earlier that day, Pietro had been in a great deal of pain…Yet despite this, he kept trying to say something to her. His words were incoherent and he went into coughing fits nearly every other word…Yet despite this he kept trying. It was typical stubborn behavior for Pietro…But this time it was different. Whatever he had been trying to say…It most certainly sounded important. And whatever it was…It concerned her. Wanda was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Kurt teleporting into the room.

"Vanda…Are you hungry? You've been cooped up in the med lab all day," said Kurt as he hoped to get Wanda to join him and the others for a little dinner.

"I'm okay Kurt…" replied Wanda in a deep monotone voice that Kurt was quick to pick up on.

"Vanda…Is everything all right? Is something wrong with Pietro?"

Wanda felt Kurt's gentle hands touch her shoulder from behind and she forced herself to turn around and face him, unable to hide the worried look on her face. It was a look that immediately sparked Kurt's curiosity as he quickly felt a new sense of worry for his new friend.

"Vanda…"

"It's nothing serious but…" Wanda soon found herself trail off, still feeling at a loss for words over what was going on with her brother.

"But vhat…Come on…You can tell me. I promise," assured Kurt, hoping that the Scarlet Witch would heed his words.

"It's just that…Pietro woke up earlier."

"But isn't that a good thing? It means that he'll make it."

"No…It's not that…" said Wanda quickly, but still struggling to find the right words.

"Then vhat is it? Please…I promise that I'll try and understand," coaxed Kurt as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

Her vision soon became obscured by her growing tears…Yet she could still see Kurt's worried look. Ever since their paths had crossed…He had tried to help her…And he was one of the few people that understood her. But this was something that she couldn't talk about…Not yet. It was still too confusing to her. Some of the things that her brother had managed to say…Had only given her more questions and never any answers. She struggled to understand what her brother meant…But she just couldn't bring herself to tell anybody about it yet.

"It's…Nothing."

Before Kurt could even respond, Wanda made a quick exit and retreated back to her room in the dormitories. Kurt was about to follow, but another voice from behind stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Let her go son…"

Kurt turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway near the kitchen with a concerned look on her face. It was as if she already knew something that he didn't…Something major. Kurt's curiosity and worry only grew at this, fearing what it could mean for Wanda. Ever since she kissed him that fateful day when he brought Pietro back to life against all odds…He had been thinking a lot about the Scarlet Witch and had grown rather fond of her company during this hard time. This only made things harder for him in the end when he couldn't help when she was obviously struggling with something.

"But…Ve have to help her. Something is definitely wrong," said Kurt, still tempted to follow her.

"I know…But please Kurt, give her some space for now. It's what she needs for the time being."

"But how can ve just sit here when there is clearly something wrong? Pietro must have said something to make her feel like this!"

"Kurt…" coaxed Mystique as she walked over towards her distraught son, "I know you want to reach out to her…But you can't connect with everybody. You've already done enough for her…But Wanda has to deal with some things by herself."

"But…Why?" said Kurt somewhat desperately, not liking the feeling of helplessness that now permeated upon not following Wanda.

"Because I know her Kurt…" responded Mystique, "I know a lot more about Wanda than the rest of you. I've lived with her for over two years now and I know things about her…And I know that right now, she just needs some time to herself so she can think."

Kurt got the feeling from the look in his mother's eyes that she wasn't telling the whole truth…Only half of it. Kurt only became more intrigued…For if there was more to this than anyone was willing to tell him, he had to find out. He had to know what was causing Wanda so much inner turmoil.

"Vhat exactly do you know that I don't? Vhat are you not telling me Mother?" implied Kurt with a suspicious tone.

Mystique bit her lip…Knowing that Kurt was going to keep pushing until he found out. But this was something that she knew she had no right to discuss with him. Wanda's life was her business and she had placed her trust within her to keep it that way. Wanda had been Mystique's only real friend in the Brotherhood for the two years that she struggled with the aftermath of Apocalypse. She was the only one willing to believe that she had changed…And for that, the shape shifter felt that she owed the young girl as much…Especially after all that she has been through.

"It's not my place to say…If Wanda wants to let you in, then that's her decision," said the shape shifter, hoping that her son would understand, "Just know that there are some things that about Wanda that are hard to explain. She's been through a lot in her life…And she's still going through more with all that has happened recently. I know you want to help…But you just need to be patient for now. She'll talk when she's ready."

As Kurt listened to his mother's words, he couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. He thought that he was formed a real connection with Wanda…But for all the confusion and emotions that the kiss triggered within him…It didn't change the fact that he didn't know very much about her to begin with. Mystique had actually lived with her for two years while he had only known her for a few days. It was hard to concede to such facts…But in the end, Kurt decided that maybe his mother was right. However, that did not stop him from worrying.

* * *

The medical bays of the underground base were somewhat cold and drafty to Eric Lensherr as he stepped into the room where his son was recovering from his numerous bullet wounds. It was still a hard sight to look at…Knowing that he was lying there because he wasn't there to protect him. He had betrayed his son in the same ways he had betrayed any other accomplices…As if they meant nothing. But this was his own flesh and blood…And still he betrayed him. It took a long time for his conscious to catch up to him…But when it did, all the guilt was intensified a thousand fold. His presence seemed only to agitate the wounded speed demon…But that was Eric's own fault and nobody else's. Whatever was bothering Pietro to cause him to act like this had to have been difficult if he was willing to go through such pain in order to say it…But now that his father was here…He could confront him for all his betrayal and lies. He may have been wounded, but Pietro Maximoff was far from weak.

"What are…You doing…Here?" struggled Pietro as he tried to sit up, but only clenched his teeth in pain upon doing so.

"Please Pietro…Don't sit up. You'll only hurt yourself more," said Magneto, trying to sound concerned for his well being.

"What do…You care!?" shot Pietro through his pain with an angry look on his face.

Pietro's blind rage towards his father was a long time coming. For many years, he had been his father's puppet…His errand boy…Never his son. He took so many things away from him in life…And every time he promised to change that, he would betray him. Yet he still trusted him time and time again in hopes that one day he would have his family back…But it never happened. It left him bitter, smug, and not wanting of anybody else's help. He had ruined his life…He had stolen his innocence. Now he had none left…He was just a wounded shell of flesh and blood with little humanity left within his being. And for this…Pietro Maximoff refused to let this man hurt him and his sister any more.

"All this time…You lied to me…Betrayed me…Took everything…Away from me," said Pietro as his anger and pain mixed with tears, "I kept trusting you…Because I hoped that…One day…We'd be…A family. But I gave up…Years ago…Thinking that. Now look at me…Look at you…There's nothing left. And it's all…Your fault!"

The words from his wounded son stung unlike anything he had ever felt before. Pietro was willing to fight through the pain of ten bullet wounds simply to tell him off. Every breath seemed labored for the speed demon, even though his speedy body chemistry was healing him…He was still in a lot of pain. For hours on end, he refused any pain killers that Wanda or Mystique tried to give him. He knew that he had almost died…He knew that he had come so close to death…And in doing so, he had formed a resolve to at least cleanse his soul before he died again.

It hurt Eric to see his son fighting through so much pain…But it hurt even more to see the look on his face as he revealed to him his long pent up feelings about the way he had treated him throughout his life.

"Pietro…" began Magneto solemnly, unable to hide the hurt he felt, "I…Know how much I hurt you over the years…But…"

"Bullshit!" shot Pietro as he cut his father off, "You don't know…How much…It hurt! You…Can NEVER…Know! What you…Did to me…What you…Did to Wanda…You can…Never know!"

Pietro had never spoken to his father like this before. He was the most powerful mutant on the face of the Earth…And could easily kill anybody in this base with minimal effort. In the past, this power that he wielded kept Pietro from letting him know. However…The young speed demon was no longer scared of him. He was already wounded…He had already nearly died once. And being so close to death had given him the resolve…The drive…The strength he needed to speak out against the man who was behind so much misery in his life.

Pietro struggled to breathe regularly through the pain of his wounds, but his long pent-up emotions fueled him enough. Magneto had no way of responding to such words…And a heavy silence quickly fell over the cold, sterile room.

"You're…Right Pietro," said Eric as he solemnly removed his helmet, showing his full face, "I can never know how much I hurt you and Wanda. I…Truly have no excuses for what I did to the both of you. Just know this…These past two years has given me a lot of time to think and reflect on what I have become over the years. Apocalypse profoundly changed my life…It made me see and feel many things that I had long shoved aside for the sake of my own selfish goals. And…I have finally come to see how much you and Wanda mean to me. I have finally started thinking clearly…"

"You think…That you're misery…Justifies…Anything?!" quipped Pietro, not believing in a word his father said, "If mom were…Still alive…She'd hate you…Just as…Much as…I do!"

That was, by far, the most devastating thing Pietro could have said to Magneto at this point. The mere mention of Magda, the woman he loved, yet lost all those years ago…Struck him in a way that nothing else could. For all the power in the world…For all the strength of every mutant…For all the status of a god…Nothing could ever erase Magda from his mind. She was still a big part of him…And even after he had gone through his mutant enhancement machine to numb all his emotions…His feelings for her still resided. Nothing he did could ever change them…Even though at some point, he tried so that he wouldn't feel this pain. But now…Coupled with the memories of Apocalypse, the events of the past week, and his son's harsh words…Eric Magnus Lensherr felt more inner pain than he ever thought possible. He never in a million lifetimes would have thought that words would hurt so much. But after what Pietro had said…He just couldn't take it. Tears began forming in the master of magnetism's eyes as those words echoed in his mind. It stung like the sting of a thousand sharp knives begin stabbed into every part of his body. The hurt he felt…The pained look on his face…Was just too much. His son hated him…And if she knew the truth, so would Wanda. Such heartlessness only made longtime wounds fester even more as he looked back down at his son wordlessly…Unable to say anything else.

"I don't…Care what…You say," said Pietro finally as he broke the silence once more, "I'm going…To tell Wanda…The truth. She has…To know. I don't care…If she…Hates me. She deserves…To know. It's my fault. I…Let it…Happen. I did…What you…Wanted me…To do. Now…I'm through…Being…You're…Slave."

Magneto forced himself to turn away…For he didn't want his son to see anymore tears in his eyes. If Wanda found out…It would end any possibilities of ever having his children back. He would be alone again…Isolated, bitter, and a mere shell of a man. He had betrayed Charles…He had betrayed Magda…He had betrayed his own children. What right did he have to stop Pietro? If anything…He deserved every ounce of pain that he felt now. Using his son as his own slave for his own diabolical needs…Using his daughter as his own personal weapon…What kind of man does such things? He had long thought of himself and all mutants as 'superior.' But his actions towards his children were far from anything a 'superior' being would do. Even the lowliest creatures cared for their young…And he hadn't. What right did he have to call himself superior? How could he when he couldn't even carry out something as simple as loving his children?

Magneto swallowed hard…Fighting his mental and physical strain and trying to keep himself from completely breaking down. He was a complete wreck now…A mere shell of a man barely able to stand under his own weight. The things his son had said…Were a long time coming for him. He had always told himself such things…But hearing them come from the words of someone else…More so his son…They hurt with a magnitude he could never have thought to have imagined. What was there left to say after such harsh words? What more could he do?

"Pietro…" struggled Eric, every word dripping with long standing inner pain, "There is nothing I can do to change the past. But if I could…I swear to you…With my soul…Whatever bit is left of it…That I would go back and change everything for both you and Wanda. I know you blame yourself for letting it go on…But none of it was your fault…None. It was all my doing. You were given no say in the matter…I forced you to choose between your father and your sister. There's no way to justify that…I know. I took away your sister…I made you listen to her cries as I threw her into that horrid asylum without a second thought…I abandoned you and betrayed you with promises that things would change…But they never did. I lied to you and Wanda for so long now…I finally see that. And I will NOT try and justify my actions anymore. If anything, please understand that. You should not have to go through telling Wanda the truth…This is my secret…This is my doing…Not yours. If anyone should have to tell her…And watch her feel such pain all over again…It is me."

"NO!" yelled Pietro despite the pain it caused, "You can't…I won't…Let you! You'll just…Hurt her! You took her…Away from me…Once…You lied to me…Even more. I don't care…That you won't…Justify…You're actions. But I…Don't…Believe you!"

Magneto turned back to look his son in the eye…Expecting to see nothing but brimming hatred. However, when he saw the expression on his face…He was truly shocked. There were tears in his eyes…There was pain both physical and emotional. He wanted to tell Wanda…Even if it meant losing his sister all over again. She deserved to know the truth…And he didn't want his father to screw things up again like he always did. For a brief instant…Pietro remembered that fateful day when he watched those callous guards take Wanda away from him. He remembered how he desperately reached out to her…As if he could pull her back from that horrible place and stop her tears…But his father's forceful arm held him back. But this time…He was through having his father hold him back. He was though letting this guild build up on his conscious. His father's words…They sounded sincere. And deep down…A part of him wanted to believe him. But he had been betrayed so much by his Father's phony acts that he truly couldn't stand being hurt again with lies. Pietro struggled to hold back his emotions…But he quickly succumbed…No longer possessing the strength or desire to keep them bottled up anymore.

"You know…What the…Worst part is…Dad?" struggled Pietro, his words a twisted mixture of anger and sadness, "It's that…The very worst…Part of…You…The part that…I hate…The most…Is me. No matter…What I…do…No matter…How much…I hate you…I can't change…The fact that…I'm your son…And you're my father."

Pietro finally collapsed back on to his bed as he finished saying those words. He was unable to stay up through the pain of his wounds. He was still conscious…But he had said what he wanted to say. He had let his father know after all these years how much he had hurt him. Now he knew how he felt…He knew how much he hated him for all his crimes against his own family. Nothing could ever change their relation…Pietro knew that. He was stuck being Magneto's son whether he liked it or not. His blood still flowed through his veins. But as much as he hated it…He was glad that he had finally found the strength and courage to tell him off like he had wanted to for so long. But now that he had…Pietro could do nothing more except wait for his Father's response.

Magneto truly felt like he was at a loss now…His own son was sickened by his very existence. Everything he had done to him had finally come back to haunt him. No matter what he did now…This didn't change the pain that he put his children through. Eric Lensherr was once a man that stood strong in the presence of any obstacle…He was once a man that never conceded to defeat. Capitulation…Surrender…Loss…Were not words he liked to use. But right here…On this fateful day…He had to concede to the greatest loss of his life…His own children. There were no justifications…No excuses…No reasons for such horrible acts. He remembered what Scott had told him earlier about dealing with the past and how some try to forget while others accept it…And now, Magneto felt that after many years of secrets and lies…It was finally time to accept this fate.

"I'm…Sorry that you feel that way Pietro," said Eric in a deep, monotone voice with a subtle hint of sadness showing just how much he was trying to hide his emotions, "I…Can't blame you for feeling the way you do about me. But…You are still my son…That much we can agree on. I know you hate me…I know I have done a lot to make you only hate me more. But know this Pietro…Whether you hate me or not…Whether you believe me or not…Just hear me and listen to me when I say…I'm sorry."

Pietro felt as if he had been shot an eleventh time upon hearing that…For his father had just apologized for something. His greedy, insane, hate filled father had actually said that he was sorry. Never in his whole life had Magneto uttered those words…Yet he had just heard them. At first, Pietro felt that maybe he was delusional or maybe he was going crazy somehow. But he had heard it…His father had actually said that he was sorry. He didn't have the strength to respond to that…He didn't know how to respond to that. Half of him believed him…The other half wanted to tell him to fuck off. But he had still said it…That much, he did believe.

"Rest Pietro…" said Eric as he slowly made his way to the door, "I…Will tell Wanda the truth. I know it's pointless to beg for forgiveness at this point…But remember that no matter how much you or Wanda hate me…I will still always love and care for you…My children."

And with that, Magneto left to tell his daughter the truth about what had happened to her all those years ago.

* * *

Outside in the cool silence of the night, a human figure snuck through the thick bush near the lake leading up to the mound where the abandoned SHIELD bases was situated. The former living weapon, known only as X23, sniffed the air…Following the quickly fading scents that had led her to this point. She really didn't know what she was looking for or who for that matter…But the simple fact that they where here was cause enough for concern.

With the powerful adamantium claws built into her hands, she sliced through the bushes and leapt from tree to tree with superhuman skill and agility. The animal within her was prevalent at this point as she used her powerful senses to track whatever had come here. The crickets were chirping and wolves could be heard in the background…But X23 filtered them all out and remained focused on the task at hand. She was finally within sight as she cut away the remaining few bushes and stood in the shadows looking at the hill where the scent ended.

The structure didn't look natural…It looked to ridged, bland, and out of place to her eye. But to a normal observer, it didn't seem a bit out of the ordinary. With her powerful scent of smell, she could detect the presence of more than one human and a lingering scent of jet fuel that seemed to hang over the area and not fade like the trail she had followed. This had to be the place. X23 knew it. The animal part of her being…The one that Hydra tried to train in order to kill…Wanted to storm the area and kick these intruders out of the area and away from her solitude. But the human side of her…The part that had been suppressed initially…Was still there…And it won over her judgment in the end. The human side of her remained curious…Eager…Wanting to know why they were hear. Her apprehension was still apparent…But her curiosity still lingered.

'Who are they? What do they want?' thought the troubled 16 year old girl as she watched from the bushes.

The raging animal and the distraught human of X23 struggled for dominance as she remained motionless in the bush. She truly didn't know what to do next. Growing up, she never even had a concept of free will or choice because of Hydra's aspirations. Now, she was faced with a choice…Investigate or wait for further developments. This alien feeling confused the teenage girl to no end as she struggled with herself to make a choice. In the end, she remained in the shadows…Fighting between the part of her that dominated…With the part of her that was suppressed.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how long he had been standing outside Wanda's door, but if he had to guess…It must have been well over an hour. After her distraught words from earlier, he was now more curious than ever to find out more. He knew that whatever it was…It was greatly troubling for Wanda, whom had already faced more than her fair share of traumatic ordeals since this whole thing began. Kurt truly didn't know why he was so eager to find out…He didn't even know why Wanda was stuck in his mind ever since she kissed him for saving Pietro. But she was someone whom he had come to really connect with because of their similarities. They both had difficult parents, they both fought against Apocalypse two years ago, and they both had a subtle understanding of what it was like to live a life in the shadows…Confused and dazed about their place in the world.

Kurt deliberated whether or not he should knock on the door and see if Wanda was ready to talk, but he remembered he words of his mother in saying that she'll talk when she's ready. In saying that, it had only made Kurt all the more curious as to what she knew that he didn't. Mystique had lived under the same roof with Wanda for two years and he had come to learn from Wanda that they were pretty close as friends. But there were still thing that he didn't know about her…There were still many unanswered questions about her past that Kurt just couldn't piece together.

Kurt finally decided that he would knock and see if she was ready to talk, but before he did…Something caught the corner of his eye in the hall. It was a lone figure that seemed to be moving at a curious pace. Silently, Kurt moved over towards the corner and soon discovered the identity of the figure…Magneto. And he was standing outside the door of Scott and Jean's room. Staying undetected from his sight, Kurt continued to watch as the once arch enemy of the X-men knocked on the door which was soon answered by Jean.

"Mr. Lensherr?"

"Yes…Jean, I know it's getting late and I know that you and Scott are tired from today, but I have a dire need that requires your powers," said Eric as he stood outside the doorway.

"Well…What is it?" asked the redhead, feeling somewhat anxious over what Magneto might ask her to do.

"I was wondering…Can you use your telepathy to remove mental blocks that hold back suppressed memories? Blocks that say…Were put there by another psychic?"

Jean briefly considered why he was asking her this, but given that so far Magneto hadn't shown any true aggression toward her or her friends…She answered.

"Well…Yes, that shouldn't be too hard. But…Why do you ask?"

"Because…I need a favor…"

In the corner, Kurt continued to listen with growing intrigue as he tried to ascertain why Magneto would ask Jean such questions.

"I need you to remove some mental blocks on Wanda…Blocks that have been there for quite some time now…Over two years to be precise. Can you do it?"

Upon hearing Wanda's name mentioned Kurt's level of anxiety over this matter began to surge…For he had a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't going to like where this led to one bit.

"Well…Yes I can, but…Why Wanda? How did she end up with mental blocks in the first place?"

Magneto tensed up slightly…Debating whether or not he should tell her. But he didn't want to go too far just yet…He just wanted to get this over with. This was a long overdue task on his part…And he had put it off long enough.

"It's…A long story Jean. And you'll know…Everybody will eventually, but please…I just need this one favor from you. Will you do it?"

Jean didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into…But whatever it was, it greatly troubled Magneto to no end. His voice sounded strained, weak, and nervous even at the prospect of whatever he was about to do. But Jean felt that if he was trying to get them to trust him, they should at least try to return his sentiment. There were many questions that the young telepath had, but from the looks of it…Eric didn't seem that willing to talk about them just yet.

"Okay…I'll do it. When do you need me to…"

"Right now…" said Eric cutting her off in mid sentence.

Upon hearing this, Kurt teleported out of the hall and into the kitchen, which was deserted at the moment. He looked over into the living room and saw Kitty and Piotr talking about something. He also saw his mother going over some books…Most likely as a means to keep her awake. Alex wasn't there…He was most likely sleeping after such an exhausting day. But for Kurt…His mind kept debating with himself. Should he go back and listen? Or should he stay here? Was it truly right to spy? Wanda's well being was in question now over whatever Magneto had to say. If Pietro had tried to tell her something earlier…Then it wasn't at all impossible to think that Magneto might know exactly what it was. The more Kurt thought about it…The more he worried for Wanda. After what Mystique had told him he had good reason to…But the more he thought about it the more hopeless it seemed. He only had gotten to know her for a week and already Kurt considered Wanda a friend…And a very good one at that. She understood him…And he understood her in a way that few people ever could. And Kurt was desperate to hang on to that…Whatever this situation was or how it turned out, Kurt Wagner was determined not to let it destroy Wanda and the fragile well being she had managed to maintain despite so many horrible events.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff had been in her room for the better part of two hours now. She sat alone…In the darkness…Her mind going a mile a minute. Some of the things Pietro said to her…Things like lies, brainwashing, and Magneto had triggered something within the recesses of her mind. At first these frightening feelings were shaken off as simple anxiety…But when they started to resemble the nightmares that she had been suffering for the past few years, it quickly made her grow all the more anxious.

These nightmares she felt…They were truly something awful. In them, she felt herself being dragged away from her father and brother by these dark, sinister looking men that sometimes transformed into demons. She saw her father just stand by and let them take her…As if he had given her to them intentionally. She would see herself reach out to them…And beg her dad to take her back and not let these monsters take her away. She would see Pietro reach out to her…And she would reach back…But to no avail. These nightmares…They felt as if she was descending into the pits of hell as these heinous men or demons as they sometimes were threw her into a dark hole, bound her every limb and kept her in the darkness while she cried in agony to let her go.

Pietro's muffled words had triggered so many of these fuzzy images and the more she thought about them, the more confused she became. What were these images? What did they mean? She wanted to tell somebody, but she just found it too hard. She worried that they would think that she was going crazy or something…And that scared her. Would this mean that she would lose all her new friends? She struggled with so many questions and didn't know how she could possibly make sense out of all of them. Then suddenly…Her train of thought was broken by a gentle knock on the door.

"Wanda?" said a deep voice, "Wanda, are you in there?"

The Scarlet Witch quickly recognized that voice as belonging to her father…Which only brought out even more mixed feelings about this whole issue. But with so many unanswered questions…Wanda knew that if anybody knew what they meant…Her father would.

"Come in…" she said somewhat weakly, not knowing what this one action would lead to next.

Wanda watched as her father opened the door and slowly entered her darkened room. Following close behind him, Jean Grey also entered soon after. Why he would want her to be present was another curiosity altogether, but at this point…Wanda was left at the mercy of her emotions…Dying to know the truth.

"I spoke with Pietro…" said Eric in low, somewhat distraught tone.

"And…Did you find out what he was trying to say?" asked Wanda anxiously.

She watched as Magneto took a deep, anxious breath…As if he had been struggling with this moment for a very long time. He swallowed hard…For he knew that what he was about to reveal to his daughter would not at all be easy for her to take.

* * *

AN: To be continued for now! I know…I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I can assure you all that you won't have to wait too long. So do you think Magneto will tell her? How do you think Wanda is going to take it? Stay tuned to find out! There's still plenty more to come! X23 is stalking the area, Alex is safe and sound with the others, and Stryker is still holding all the proverbial cards! So what do you all think so far? Do you like the action, the drama, and the romance of this story? Please tell me! I'd love to know! Send me your reviews via my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! Thanks a bunch for reading! I appreciate it and I wish you all the best!

DON'T LEAVE JUST YET! REVIEW!!!


	20. The Truth

**Extermination  
Chapter 20: The Truth**

****

* * *

Before the drama starts, a quick word to my kind reviewers!

**Ldypebsaby: **This is just the beginning for Wanda my friend! She'll need Kurt more than ever after this given her nature, but you'll just have to read on and see for yourself how bad it can get! As for X23, she's still in the shadows and will make an entrance…But some of these chapters go going a lot longer than I anticipated so don't get discouraged if it isn't immediate. Remember, I work my ass off to bring constant updates and I'm honored when somebody takes the time to mention the work I put into it! Thank you so much for your kind feedback and I hope you enjoy where I take this story!  
**Demonestress: **Thanks for your comments on the last chapter! I know it's hard for Wanda, Pietro, and Eric now…But it has to be done. It's just not a very easy road to go down for any of them. But you'll see how they handle it and how their new friends help them! I hope you like where I take it and thanks again for the review! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Well, I feel Magneto had it coming from his son after everything he's done. But it did hurt…That much we can both agree on. Magneto's conscious is finally catching up to him and his kids deserve to know the truth. It just may be hard for them to be a family again. The drama is just beginning man! Thanks as always for your reviews and once again, great work on "Enter the Darkness!" You rule man! Peace out!  
**X00001: **I think Pietro had that in him all along my friend. I just thought it was good it finally come out. Thanks for the review! I appreciate them all!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **You have no idea my friend…But then again Magneto has had it coming I guess. This is just everything catching up with him. X23 will also play a large part, but these chapters have been getting quite long and it may take a few more for her to really come in so I hope it's worth it for you in the end my friend! Thanks for the review! Peace out R-man!  
**MORE-gan: **I'm glad to see that I got you to see another side of Magneto with the last few chapters. Part of my drive for writing this story was to show certain characters in a new light with greater depth and I'm honored that you have seen this and taken note of my laborious efforts. And if you like Wanda/Kurt moments, I think you'll like what I have planned! Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you like where I take this story!  
**Mark C: **You're right about the change in Magneto and Mystique, but for some it's definitely slower than others. Magneto is older and has seen many terrible things that will be revealed as this fic progresses. He may have earned trust with the others after helping them find the base and rescue Alex, but he has a ways to go with his children. But they deserve to know the truth and only time will tell any of this is repairable. Thanks for the review man and I hope you like how I handle the drama in this and other chapters! You rock man! You're reviews are always appreciated! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **If you liked that scene with the Wanda, Pietro, and Magneto last chapter then I think you'll like what I have in store for them in this chapter! It'll be a hard road for all three of them in the long run…But the truth must be known. Either way, they'll need help from new friends now more than ever and Wanda will definitely need Kurt, who would definitely be the best one to understand her pain given the life he has lived. Thanks for the very kind review and I appreciate all your kind words! You rock!  
**Witch-uk: **I'm glad you like where I'm leading this! And if you like Wanda/Kurt, I think you'll like what I have in store! Wanda will definitely need Kurt now more than ever after she knows the truth. Thanks for reviewing! Hearing from a great author like you is always a pleasure! Thanks and peace out!  
**Lil-Jean: **Sorry if the cliffhanger was hard, but you know I try not to keep people in the dark for too long! Logan and the Professor are still a factor and will come into play very soon! This story is only halfway over now and there's plenty to come! I hope you like where I take it and thank you very much for all your reviews! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Always great hearing from you my friend! I'm honored that you think the last chapter was the best, but keep in mind that this story is only at the halfway point so there are plenty of chapters to come! But where the last chapter ended, this one will pick off on! I'm glad you think I balanced the emotions between Pietro and his father in the last chapter because that was a fairly difficult part to write. But I'm happy with how it turned out and I'm honored that you feel that way too! And if you're interested in seeing Kurt and Wanda's relationship grow, you'll see just how much they'll need each other in this and other chapters to come! They are a primary couple of this story and I hope you like how I work with those two. Thanks a bunch for the wonderful review! I always enjoy reading them and I'm honored to have someone like you reading my story! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! I appreciate it! Enjoy!

**One last thing, I highly recommend that you all go out and read and review "Hellfire and Brimstone," by Agent-G and me. It's under his account so please check it out!**

* * *

"Yes Wanda…I know what Pietro was trying to say," answered Eric Magnus Lensherr to his daughter as took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to do.

"Well…What was it? What was making him sound so distressed?" asked Wanda, eager to find out what had been causing these incoherent flashes that had been plaguing her for years now.

Magneto then turned to Jean, who was standing behind them…Completely unaware of what they were talking about or what was even going on for that matter. She had only recently come back from the rescue mission with Scott and hadn't been told all that much of what happened in the base while she was away. But something told her…She was about to find out.

"Jean…Are you ready?" asked Eric looking about as nervous as Wanda.

Jean simply nodded and stepped forwards as the master of magnetism took one last look at his daughter's innocent face…The face that was formed by an elaborate illusion that he ordered. He knew that once this was done…He may loose his daughter forever. Pietro had already made it clear that he hated him after what he put him through…And once Wanda knew the truth there would be no going back.

"What…Why is Jean here? What's going on?" asked Wanda, now feeling all the more confused.

"Wanda…My little girl…You know how much I love you and your brother," said Eric, feeling as though he should speak his final peace now or never, "I…Know I never showed it enough. I know I was never there when I should have been…But just know that…You and Pietro mean everything to me. I've been such a fool in the past…Fighting battles with the world when I should have been fighting battles with myself. I'm an old…Undeserving man of such children. And looking at you know…You remind me so much of your mother that I…I feel as though I can still be with her even though she's gone. You and Pietro have given me a lot…And I have never given anything back. I guess…What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry Wanda…I'm so sorry."

Wanda was actually shocked to see tears forming in her father's eyes…And somewhat scared at what he may be implying. The young woman swallowed hard…Not at all liking where this was going. She didn't know what he could mean by such words…She didn't know why he was pouring his heart. She had to know…Why was he doing this?

"Father…What are you trying to say?" asked Wanda, now feeling her emotions take hold as the sight of tears in her father's eyes put a strain on her control.

"What I'm trying to say Wanda is…I want you to know the truth," answered Eric as he continued to struggle with such pent up feelings, "I've lied to you…I've lied to Pietro. And I've decided…That I'm through lying. I know that…You may hate me once all is said in done…But even if you do…Please, remember that I'll always love you as my children…"

The time had finally come…Magneto gave one last signal to Jean, who was the only one in the room completely in the dark. But something told her…She was about to find out. Taking a deep breath, she approached Wanda and placed both hands on her temples. The confused Scarlet Witch didn't know what to do…But she didn't fight it. Something inside her…Told her that she would soon have the answers that she had been seeking.

Jean began to concentrate and use her telepathy to probe Wanda's mind. She went slow at first…But quickly discovered the blocks that Magneto had been talking about. There were indeed quite a few of them…Most of which spanned back the vast majority of her life. All these blocks were placed in the memory section of her mind…What could they be suppressing? The blocks were not extremely advanced, but not the simplest either. However, her telepathic abilities were definitely strong enough mainly because of the surge in power that she obtained after the Phoenix incident. But still…She hesitated…Not knowing what she would find. But…Being that it was now or never and Magneto seemed somewhat determined to have it done…Jean began to remove the blocks.

One by one…The powerful suppression's of old memories began to quickly overtake the fake ones that had been put outside the blocks. Jean saw some of the images…They were horrifying…Terrifying…Full of so much sadness, loneliness, and anger. As more blocks fell…More images came forth. Some were images Wanda had never even seen before…Some images were pent up emotions…But they all had one thing in common…Magneto was the source. Once the final block had been removed Wanda's entire mind began to shutter violently. Jean quickly pulled out…Only to hear Wanda let out a single agonizing scream that echoed through the room as she fell to the floor, clutching her head.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she cried with unparalleled emotion as she fell to the floor.

Jean fell back towards the door where she quickly made her way out to tell the others what had happened while Magneto quickly rushed to her side.

"Wanda! Wanda, are you alright?"

But before Eric could get any closer…Wanda got up from the floor and looked back at him with an overwhelming expression of rage on her face.

"You…" said the Scarlet Witch angrily with glowing eyes, "IT WAS YOU! Those weren't nightmares! They were MEMORIES! You threw me away! You let those monsters take me away and stick me in a hole for years!"

Seeing so much rage in Wanda's eyes, Magneto bowed his head in defeat…For he had been all too right in assuming his daughter's reactions.

"Yes…I did…And I'm sorry," said Magneto in a deep tone of remorse.

"YOU'RE SORRY!" bellowed Wanda as the whole room began to shake violently, "You think that's enough to undo all the pain you and Pietro put me through?"

"Pietro had nothing to do with it…" said Eric as her powers grew increasingly volatile, "I…Forced him to go along with it. It was all my doing…If you should direct you're rage towards anyone…It should be me."

Wanda clenched her fists in rage as she looked at the man that had hurt her so much in her life. He had thrown her…His own daughter…Away into an insane asylum. She was forced to live in a cold, dark room where people treated her like an animal. Every last memory was all too clear at this point…It hurt so much to think about after being suppressed all these years. Tears of sadness and anger streamed down the young woman's face as her powers continued to simmer…Ready to unleash her full rage upon her father.

"You did it all…To me…Your own daughter!" yelled Wanda in a fit of agony, "What kind of monster are you! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! I don't have a father anymore! You're just a monster now! A beast! No better than the one that murdered all my friends! I hate you! You deserve to die!"

Eric shut his eyes as he tried not to look at the pain in Wanda's eyes as she spoke to him with such rage. Every last venomous word stung so hard that no physical pain that Wanda could inflict would ever amount to it. Now his daughter…The last piece of his dead wife…Hated him. And it was all his fault.

"I know…I have no excuses for what I did to you," said the master of magnetism in a deep, solemn tone, "It took me years to see the error of my ways…And no words in existence could ever describe the regret I feel for doing such a horrible thing. I deserve whatever punishment you choose to inflict upon me…And I'm not going to fight against it…Not anymore. But I'm a different man now Wanda…I've changed since that day…"

"BULLSHIT! YOU NEVER CHANGE! You've always been the same, sadistic monster! You'll NEVER change!" bellowed Wanda, the intensity of her powers growing to even greater levels.

"You're wrong Wanda…People can change," said Eric, now knowing the answer now more clearly than ever, "Two years ago…I was forced to see how much I had hurt everybody in life because I was just too selfish and sadistic. I saw how much I hurt you…Your brother…Everybody. And it's haunted me ever since…I cannot sleep…I cannot dream…I cannot even think straight anymore without thinking about the horrors that I committed. So please…Wanda…My beloved daughter…Do what you may now. I am ready…To accept it."

Eric Magnus Lensherr closed his eyes as Wanda raised her glowing hand towards him…Preparing to hex him into oblivion. There was nothing stopping her…He wasn't going to fight her. All it would take…Is one single command…And it would be done. But as Wanda stood ready to exact the revenge that she had started…More images from the asylum haunted her mind…More feelings of pain and agony…But at the same time, she remembered her father's words. She remembered his desperate words before he unveiled the truth to her…Knowing how angry she would be.

Then…As she pointed her hand at her father…Something began to happen. Her hand began to shake…She felt herself unable to strike him. She wanted to…So badly. She wanted to blow him away…Send him to hell where he wouldn't hurt her or anyone else in this world ever again…But she couldn't. Tears were now streaming down her face uncontrollably as she struggled to gain control of herself. One part of her wanted to blow him away…The other didn't…It was a truly epic struggle within the young woman…Until finally…She broke down…For she couldn't do it.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Another agonizing scream echoed through the room as Magneto found his body flung out the door. Wanda quickly locked herself in with her powers and let out a cry of agonizing emotion.

Eric looked back at the now sealed door in amazement…For she hadn't gone through with it. She didn't strike him down like he knew she wanted to. He was still alive…She wasn't able to go through with it. Had his desperate words gotten through to her? Another round of Wanda's agonizing cries echoed through the door and burned their way into his mind. He could do nothing but sit there dazed…Confused…And unable make sense out of what had just happened. But there was no going back now. Wanda hated him…Pietro hated him…And he was sure that Magda now hated him as she looked down from heaven upon his pitiful disposition on the floor. A man once dead of all emotion…Was now drowning in it. He felt so much sorrow, remorse, and hatred for himself. His resolve was now in shambles…Whatever fire burned within him was now extinguished. It was over now…He had lost.

Hanging his head low, Eric slowly got up and headed towards the elevator. As he past the living area…He was met with the bewildered gazes of the others. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Mystique, Alex, and Piotr were all looking at him with unequaled amounts of shock. It was clear that Jean must have told them…And from the looks of it…They were pretty disgusted. But this did not matter anymore…Magneto was beyond caring. He truly couldn't sink any lower at this point. His pain had numbed him from anyone else's opinion on him. He knew what they probably thought of him now…And they had every right to do so. He couldn't say any longer…He couldn't face them anymore.

"Mr. Lensherr wait!" said Kitty as she went to follow him towards the elevator.

"Let him go Kitty…" said Piotr, holding her back, "Whatever suffering that man is feeling…He brought it upon himself."

Kitty responded by angrily shaking the Russian mutant's hand off and shoving it back.

"How can you say that!" said Kitty angrily, "How can you say that to somebody who is obviously in a lot of pain!"

"You don't know him…" said Peter in a tone that seemed somewhat urging of her not to go up and confront this man, "You have no idea the sins that he's committed!"

However…Those words didn't do a thing to stop Kitty's resolve.

"You're right Peter…I don't know him!" responded Kitty in a stern tone, "But no way am I just going to sit by while he suffers like that! He helped us find this place! He helped save Alex! It doesn't matter how many bad things he's done in the past…What matters is whether or not he truly is sorry for them!"

"Katya…That man is full of lies and deceit and…"

"How do you know!" shot Kitty sternly, "You're not even willing to give him a chance! I know you hate him for what he's put your family through…But didn't he say he was sorry? Didn't he try to atone for it? What good is feeling remorse if nobody believes you! Did you ever think of that! He's been saying he's sorry since he got here…And not once has anyone actually said that they forgive him! It may be his fault he ended up like this…But it's going to be our fault if he falls back into his old ways!"

And with that, Kitty Pryde stomped off to follow Magneto before Piotr could even utter another word. He looked back at her with complete shock…Not at all understanding how anybody could have compassion for such a monster. It was truly shocking to see that caring young girl go after such a heinous man…And it was even more shocking to see that she was willing to forgive him for what he had done. Her actions perplexed the strong Russian to no end…Leaving him nearly at a loss for words.

"How can she do it? How can she feel compassion for a man who has committed so many sins?"

"Did you listen to anything she just said Peter? Did you ever consider that maybe…She really is willing to forgive?" answered Scott, who had long known the extent of her character and her compassion towards others that Colossus seemed to be slow on picking up.

Piotr didn't say another word…He was only left to think about what Kitty had said in her blind rage. Everybody there hadn't expected something like this…Hell they never expected to be suck in such a situation to begin with. But here they were…In the midst of a truly catastrophic breakdown with Magneto and his children. The attacks on their homes were now compounded with this problem…And both seemed equally helpless.

Kurt heard another cry come from Wanda's room and he turned towards the hall. But once again…His mother stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Kurt wait…" urged Mystique, not wanting him to get hurt around Wanda in her volatile state.

However, her words fell on deaf ears…For Kurt was already gone.

The young blue mutant soon found himself outside of Wanda's room. The surrounding area was still shaking from the extreme emotional distress that fueled Wanda's powers. However, this did not dissuade Kurt in the slightest as he heard the Scarlet Witch's pained sobs through the door. Knowing how much more it would hurt if she lost total control, Kurt frantically knocked on the door in an effort to get her to let him in. But given how she was feeling right now…That would be a remote possibility at best.

"Vanda? Vanda it's me!" said Kurt as he knocked feverishly on the door to the young woman's room.

There was no response…The area continued to shake and Kurt almost lost his balance at one point as Wanda let out a particularly fierce sob. Again, Kurt knocked…Hoping that he could do at least something to calm this girl down. It was clear that she was in pain…And the more she cried, the more it engraved itself into Kurt's mind. He couldn't stand hearing such agony from a girl that truly didn't deserve it. He kept trying…Praying that Wanda would hear him out.

"Vanda…Please. Don't do this to yourself…Vhatever is going on, please let me help you! You don't have to be alone! I don't want you to be alone! Please…"

After a few tense moments…The shaking died down and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. But no sooner had he done so, did he hear a rather harsh voice respond to his desperate pleas.

"Go…Away!" said a stern voice brimming with sadness and anger.

Kurt let out a frustrated groan as he tried to knock again. He refused to leave when she was in so much pain, but at the moment she was adamant about refusing any help whatsoever. But Kurt didn't want that. He was an X-man…And X-men don't give up. He knew that it was the worst possible action to leave Wanda to herself to suffer alone at a time like this. She needed help…But not just sympathy…She needed understanding. Few people truly understood this girl…But Kurt felt that he may be one of those few. In getting to know her since their initial meeting, he had found that he could relate to her in a way that he could never do so with anybody. And if anyone should help her through this tumultuous time…He should. Kurt felt he owed her as much.

"No Vanda…I'm not leaving," said Kurt with a determined tone, "Not vhen a friend is suffering so much. I don't vant you to be alone for this! I can help you! Please…I don't vant to see you suffer! Nobody here wants that. Ve are all your friends Vanda…Please don't shut us out…Please don't shut me out. Please…"

Kurt's words were on the verge of begging Wanda not to let herself sink any further into her own world of pain. It was a pit that Kurt knew all too well how hard it was to get out of. Now, he could do nothing other than hold his breath and wait for Wanda to make her choice. Kurt could only pray that he had gotten through to her…He could only hope that she would accept their help. They were all still in this together…And if they were to survive with one another, they had to help one another.

Finally…After several tense moments…Kurt saw the glowing around the door cease and the shaking gradually began to wane. Now, the door was open and Kurt was allowed too step in. But whatever had caused Wanda to lose it like this…It was obvious that it couldn't have been pleasant. However, Kurt pushed such worries to the back of his mind for the time being as he anxiously stepped into the room.

"Vanda?"

Kurt slowly entered the room and found the traumatized young woman sitting on her bed in total darkness hugging her knees and crying her heart out. Her sobs were a harsh mixture of pain, anger, isolation, and bitterness over what she had just learned. Kurt gently shut the door behind him and kept the lights off…Not wanted to overwhelm her any more than she already was. She looked like she was in so much pain now…And it was a truly awful sight to see such a girl suffering. She had already lost her home, her friends, and had nearly watched her brother die. Now, she knew the truth about her father and what he did to her as a child…Now, she knew all about his lies. Nothing could've hurt more now…But she had let Kurt in because she truly didn't have the strength to tell him off anymore. She was beyond normal thinking at this point…Everything was in ruins…Nothing was whole anymore in the world of Wanda Maximoff.

"Vanda…Please…It's okay now," coaxed Kurt as he slowly made his way towards her and sat next to her on the bed.

"No it's not…" said Wanda bitterly through her sobs, "You don't know…How could anybody know! Everything I once knew…Were lies…All lies…"

"Vhat vere lies? Vanda…Vhat did you're father tell you? Vhat is it that is causing you so much pain?"

"Why should I tell you?" responded the distraught girl bitterly.

"Because I'm your friend…Ve are all your friends Vanda," coaxed Kurt as he moved in closer to her, unafraid of her powers, "Me, Scott, Jean, Kitty, my mother…Ve all care about you…You're brother cares about you. Ve don't vant to see you like this…Ve vant to help."

"I don't want anybody's help! I don't need their pity!" shot Wanda as her powers started to make the room shake again.

Kurt quickly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to help the shaking stop, but Wanda was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wanda…Please don't do this…" begged Kurt, trying desperately not to lose this girl to her own emotions, "I don't want to see you like this…Please…Let me help you. I may be able to understand if you just give me a chance…"

"How can you understand!" cried the Scarlet Witch in agony, not believing in him one bit, "How can ANYBODY understand!"

"Because you and I have been through the same things…Ve have gotten through this attack together. I've come to know you…I've come to…Like you. You understand me Vanda…Now just let me understand you…"

Wanda Maximoff couldn't keep herself from crying…But as she slowly raised her head and met the eyes of the boy that had saved her brother's life…She saw his compassion and worry. His gaze was gentle and even somewhat soothing to her as tears continued to stream down her face uncontrollably. Then, she felt Kurt slowly wipe the tears from her face in a kind and soft manner that was filled with his kindness and compassion.

"It'll be okay Vanda…You are strong enough to handle this. I know you are…Now please…Let me help you…"

Wanda felt her body collapse into Kurt's waiting arms as she let out another round of heart wrenching sobs. They were very difficult for Kurt to listen to…But he knew that she had to let it out. And all he could do at this point…Was hold her closely to him…Soothing her pain as best he could.

Wanda didn't know how to explain it…Nor did she really have a desire to…But hearing Kurt's gentle words and seeing the worry in his eyes made her feel…Warm inside. It helped calm her when she had been so close to completely losing altogether. This was the boy that had saved her brother's life…This was the boy that helped her feel strong in her darkest hour. Maybe…He could understand what she was going through. Maybe…He could relate to her suffering. But the more she held it in…The worse it hurt. She couldn't take it anymore…It was time…To tell him what had happened to her all those years ago.

* * *

Magneto…The master of magnetism and arguable one of the most powerful mutants on the face of the planet…Was at a total loss. Here he was…Hallow and alone…Now and forever. He had just revealed the horrible truth his daughter…He had just told her about the way he had thrown her away as a child simply because she was too hard to control. Now…She hated him…Pietro hated him…He hated himself…What more could he do now? Did he have anything left in this world worth fighting for? Did he have anything left in this world worth LIVING for? How could he call himself a superior being when he couldn't even do something as basic as love his children? How could he ever go back and undo so many mistakes?

Eric Magnus Lensherr simply sat on a rock outside the base and stared off into space…Not looking at anything in particular…Just staring. The night was quiet…The air was crisp and clear…But it may as well have been on another planet to Magneto. He was cut off from everything now…Unable to focus on anything else except what had just happened. When he first found his kids while escaping from the military…He felt a feeling unlike anything he thought he could possibly feel. The way Wanda embraced him…The way he actually shed tears while holding her…It was truly a feeling he never wanted to let go. But he had…And there was no turning back now. What's done is done. And the worst part of this whole thing was…He brought this all upon himself.

"Now what do I do?" asked Eric into the night, as if the world itself could give him answers, "Everything's gone…I threw it all away. Now what?"

It was a question that he struggled to comprehend. But no matter how hard he tried to use his keen, cultured intellect…He could not even begin to answer this most profound of questions. For so many years…Eric thought that he knew the answers to his primary problems in life. He thought he knew his purpose…But now more than ever, he knew that he had just been deluding himself all these years simply because he was too afraid and embittered by his own selfish notions. Was this it? Was this how his story would end? This tragedy…This hopelessness…Was this how his life was to end? Was there truly no going back? No answers came…And he knew that there was no chance of him finding such answers on his own anymore. But whether he liked it or not…He was alone now…Hated by humans, other mutants, and even his own children. He never thought it could hurt so much…But it did.

Eric was so lost in his solemn thoughts that he didn't notice somebody coming up from behind him. He was more or less a statue at this point…Stuck in his own mind. But he was soon brought out of his demeanor by the sound of a single voice.

"Mr. Lensherr?"

Magneto nearly jumped at the sudden sound of the voice, but it did bring him back to Earth in a sense. He saw that the source of the voice was none other than that of young Kitty Pryde. She was the sweet, innocent girl who had grown up lucky and privileged…Only to have her world changed by the fact that she was a mutant.

"Ms. Pryde…What is it that you want?" said Eric in a rather dark tone.

At first, Kitty hesitated somewhat in answering because it was obvious that this man was not in the best of moods. But still…She persisted. Even if this was the man once believed to be the X-men's arch enemy…She would press on.

"I don't want anything…" answered the young valley girl, "I just wanted to come up and see why you looked so distraught a moment ago."

"And why would you want to know that?" said Magneto in a rather unbelieving tone.

"Well…I'm worried about you and Wanda, that's all.

"Worried? About me? Why should any of you be worried?" said Magneto, sounding somewhat cynical upon hearing this.

"Why not? I mean…Wanda, like, completely broke down and you, like, came out looking as though somebody had just hit you with a baseball bat."

It was a rather mundane observation…But it was one that Eric couldn't deny. Why this sweet young girl, whom should be disgusted with him by all means, actually went so far to say that she was worried about him was beyond even his comprehension.

"It's rather complicated…" said Magneto with a solemn sigh, knowing that this girl would have probably kept on pressing if he didn't tell her, "You and the others shouldn't concern yourselves with such matters."

"Well…Why shouldn't we? I mean…It looked pretty bad…For the both of you," responded Kitty.

This just caused Eric to let out another exasperated sigh of frustration…Not so much at Kitty, but more at why on Earth wanted to talk to him about this.

"Ms. Pryde…" began Eric rather sternly.

"Kitty…My name is Kitty," said the young woman, not at all seeming afraid of this man and his harsh tone.

"Kitty…" said Eric, actually managing to somewhat calm his voice upon hearing the young woman's response, "What happened with me and Wanda is a matter that you best no delve into. I do not wish to talk about it…I do not wish to think about it…And I do not wish for you to bother me about it."

"Then why are you, like, sulking here all alone like someone just shot you in the foot?" quipped Kitty.

Normal logic would have told anybody not to go any further with such a dangerous man as Magneto. But for Kitty Pryde…She had already faced down the military, watched her home go up in flames, and seen the dead bodies of many of her good friends. At this point…She was beyond fearing mundane things. And looking at Magneto…He looked a bit like the man she knew and someone she had never met before. The look on his face was a mixture of sadness and anger. It was true that he was lost and alone…Full of unabated remorse and uncertainty. Magneto didn't know what was driving this young girl to talk to him of all people or why she even bothered. But at this point…He more or less stopped trying to answer questions that had no simple answers.

"Kitty…Please…Just leave me alone," said Magneto, now sounding less angry and more solemn as he just looked back out over the lake.

As much as he hoped for her to heed his words…Kitty Pryde did not leave. Instead, she just made her way over towards the rock he was sitting on and took a seat next to him. It was not the action Magneto had hoped for. What could this young girl, who grew up in a completely different world, possibly have to say about his problems?

"I'm sorry Mr. Lensherr…But I just can't do that," said Kitty.

"Can't do it? What's so hard about leaving me to suffer that which I so rightfully deserve?" asked Eric in an increasingly frustrated and bitter tone.

"That's just it…Leaving someone when they're sulking in so much sorrow just isn't my style. My conscious would nag me for days on end if I didn't do something…So for now, let's just say I'm saving myself the trouble," answered Kitty, managing to smile in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Don't talk to me about a nagging conscious…" quipped Magneto, "I have enough troubles at this point."

"Well…Why is that? What's bugging your conscious so much that you just ran out of the base and propped yourself up here?"

Magneto just shook his head in greater frustration. Couldn't this girl take a hint already?

"Why do you care?" asked Magneto, who didn't seem to be capable of even beginning to comprehend this young girl's reasons for wanting to know, "Do you not even remember who I am? I'm Magneto…The opposition to the X-men, the man who exposed you all to the world, and one responsible for Apocalypse's release."

"I remember…" answered Kitty, still not fazed by the old man's words, "I know what you've done…But that really doesn't mean that I know who you are."

Eric shifted his gaze back towards the young girl, still unable to grasp the full meaning behind Kitty Pryde's words. He has faced a similar dilemma earlier with Scott Summers, but he was no closer to the answers now than he was then.

"Professor Xavier told us all a little about you Mr. Lensherr," Kitty went on to say, "He told us how you two used to be friends…Good friends really. You both shared the same dream at one point. He even told us how you nearly became the co-founder of the Institute."

"Charles told you all this?" said Magneto, somewhat surprised that his old friend was still not willing to consider him an enemy even after everything he had put him and his students through.

"Yeah, he had a pretty large collection of stories about you two working together with trauma victims, studying mutation in college, and preaching peace in war torn regions. I have to say that I didn't believe it at first…Hell, I don't think anybody did, but the Professor insisted that he spoke the truth and that was good enough for me."

Magneto was silent for a moment…Trying to take in what this young girl was telling him. He and Charles did at one point share the dreams of peace that his X-men fought so hard for. Working with him had been one of the brighter points in his otherwise dark life. But there were just so many complications that led him down to path to where he was now…And he wasn't sure that anyone could ever fully understand why he ended up like this.

"Well…Xavier was not lying. In all the years I knew him…I found Xavier to be a lot of things…But a liar wasn't one of them."

"So it is true!" said Kitty, with a smile upon hearing confirmation of what she and the others had found so unbelievable after all these years.

"Yes…Charles and I did share the same dream…But that was a long time ago. A lot of things…Changed over a short period of time. Many complications…Tore apart our once mutual goal."

"And that's usually where the Professor stops talking," said Kitty, now showing a great deal of curiosity upon hearing that Magneto had in fact been a man of peace long ago, "So many times…The rest of the team asked him what happened to make you so…Angry at the world. I, for one, made my share of attempts to find out. But every time I asked him…He would always say that…It was too hard to talk about. And that as hard as your falling out with him…He still wanted to respect your wishes and keep certain things private."

"You mean he never told anybody?" asked Eric, sounding both surprised and relieved that his old friend had loyally kept his secrets from anybody.

"Nope…Never," confirmed Kitty, "I guess…That's why I'm here now. Because I want to know…What happened to you Mr. Lensherr? What gave rise to Magneto…And killed off the man that the Professor had befriended? I don't, like, get it…But whatever it was…It must have been horrible."

Magneto then chose to divert his gaze away from the young girl once again, not wanting to go through some of the memories that had haunted him for so many years now. But…He could tell that this girl wanted some answers. And after what he had put her and the X-men through…He felt as thought they deserved as much from him…Now that he was a mere empty shell of a man.

"It was…" he finally answered after a brief silence, "Years ago…While Charles and I were working together in the Balkans with victims of the constant civil wars over there…An event…One so horrible…Forever changed my life. One day…One moment…I remember it so clearly. That day…That moment…Was when Eric Lensherr died…And Magneto was born."

"What was it?" asked Kitty intently, now so eager to know the answer.

"It was my wife…Magda…And an infant Wanda and Pietro," said Magneto as he bowed his head solemnly and found himself pouring out the truth despite the horrors of such a memory, "While in the hospital that Charles and I were working at…We received urgent news that rebel soldiers from the mountains had garrisoned certain sections of the village and nationalist soldiers from the state were storming the area in an effort to weed them out. That village…Was where my wife and children lived. Charles and I quickly ran to find and protect the innocent people of the village…But there was so little time. The soldiers…Were on a campaign of brutality…Torture…Rape…You name it. We both tried to do what we could to save the people…But in the end…I had to use my powers to purge the city of the soldiers. I had to expose myself as a mutant in order to save lives…But it came with a most dire price."

"Oh no…What happened then?" asked Kitty, who could only begin to imagine the horror that must have followed for it to be so hard for him to talk about.

"I had saved the village…But everybody knew that I was a mutant now. Everybody was afraid of me. And I had already been called many things in life…Street trash…Orphan boy…Filthy Jew…But now I had freak of nature added to the mix. I tried to plead my case to the people and Charles tried to help me. But in the end…Their intolerance was just too great to handle. And in the time I had used up to plead with the villagers that I was not a monster…A lynch mob formed near my home. Angry villager…Driven by hate and fear of the power that I had used to SAVE them…Took it out on my family instead of me. I…Tried to get there in time to save them…But I was a mere second too late. They set fire to my house with my wife and children still inside. The screams…The hatred…The sheer terror of such a sight was…Too much for me to bear. I got them out…But Magda had shielded the children with her body…Causing irreparable wounds that led her to die right there in my arms…Right before my very eyes."

Eric soon found himself unable to go any further as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Every time he closed them…He could see the final expression on Magda's face as the life drained from her body. The look on her eyes…The smell of death…There were just no words to describe such a horror.

"Oh my God…" said Kitty as she covered her mouth in shock at what she had just heard, "That is so sad…No wonder you were so angry. I…I had no idea."

"Well now you know…" said Eric in a low, nearly inaudible tone, "That…Was when Eric Lensherr died. Now…The man you see before you is nothing…Nobody. My heart is gone…My soul is gone…Everything is gone. My human side died that fateful day in the Balkans…Magneto died that fateful day with Apocalypse…Yet I'm still here…Alive. But I might as well be dead."

Kitty didn't know what to say at this point…But at least it made sense now. It was now evident why Magneto had done what he had in the past. It was clear now why he hated humanity so much. And in some ways…She could relate. He had his home go up and flames and his family killed in a way not at all dissimilar to the way that the mansion had been blow up over a week ago. What she had felt when she saw the dead bodies of her friends, who were so much like family to her, strewn across the institute grounds like columns of death…Was very close to what Magneto had described.

"I…Have a pretty good idea how you must feel about that Mr. Lensherr. After seeing the institute blown up with all my friend inside…There really are no words to describe it," said Kitty, feeling a gentle tear fall down her cheek.

"But it gets worse," continued Magneto, "Afterwards…I became a monster. I abandoned Pietro…I threw Wanda into an insane asylum when she was just a little girl. I then went on to brainwash her so that she wouldn't remember…And I used Pietro to further my own selfish goals. I was their tormenter…Their master…But never their father. I have survived the holocaust…I have watched Nazi soldiers slaughter women and children like animals…I witnessed the death of my parents…I held my wife as she died…I stood by idly while Wanda was thrown into a dark cell for the majority of her childhood…And I betrayed Pietro and used him as a puppet for my own causes. After Apocalypse…I finally saw all these things clearly after a lifetime of trying to forget them. Now…After all these years…I still can't find the strength to accept them…And its left me a mere shell of flesh in blood…Unworthy of any other attributes that other humans feel."

Eric Lensherr had plunged into a low unlike no other at this point…Kitty could see that. Upon hearing about this man's life and his actions…The shroud of mystery that had always surrounded Magneto was lifted somewhat and his true self finally showed. However…To Kitty, there was something that he had missed.

"But your still alive…Aren't you? And so are your kids," reminded Kitty as she saw the solemn look on the old man's face, "That's something to be thankful for."

"My children hate me now…And if my wife were alive…She would hate me too. I have taken everything left in my life worth living and thrown it away after all these years. I am a fool…A nobody…A shell of flesh and blood that does not deserve to live in a world where he only brings pain to others."

"But you're not dead inside…" argued Kitty adamantly, unwilling to let this man sink any lower, "From what you've told me, you've survived a lot of trials and tribulations…Yet here you are right here talking about them. I can see that you feel remorse for what you've done…And that's proof enough that there's still a part of you inside that's alive and willing to believe in himself again. You say you're dead inside…But I can still see Eric Lensherr alive and well in your eyes. Wanda and Pietro may not see that now…But that's because they haven't been allowed to."

"But how can they ever forgive me? After everything I've done to them…How can they ever see me as a father again?" said Magneto, sounding all the more desperate for answers to questions that only compounded his demeanor.

Kitty bit her lip as she considered a response. She was just a 17 year old girl…And this old man who had survived so much was turning to her for answers. She was not Xavier…She was not Beast…Yet she felt the weight of a desperate man's soul bearing down on her. Her mind had gone blank…Then, she looked up at the stars.

Out here…In the vast wilderness away from any city lights or obstruction…The stars shined with a brilliance unlike anything Kitty had ever seen before. With so many horrible events in such a short period of time…She almost forgot that the stars were still there…Shining with celestial beauty that could never hope to be matched. Everything was so clear…The stars were shining so brightly even though the world around her was in turmoil. It was after a long period of silence that she finally felt she had at least part of the answer…As she looked at the bright stars above her with great awe.

"You know…There are so many questions out there that we all spend our whole lives trying to answer. We ask ourselves…We ask others…We do anything to try and get at least some of the answers even though they usually just lead to more questions. We spend our whole lives trying…And sometimes we die not knowing. And one of the questions that I've always struggled with…Is why am I doing this? Why am I fighting with X-men and Xavier for a dream that sounds so impossible? Much like the questions you've been asking me…There are no easy answers. But…I think that I know now…And that I've always known and I just keep forgetting because the world gets in the way so much with tragedy…Loss…Sadness…Everything."

"So then…Why do you still believe? Not just in Xavier's dream…But everything? Why?" asked Magneto, trying so hard to understand what drove this young girl and the rest of the X-men to do what they do.

Kitty was silent for a moment…Her gaze now back up at the heavens. Magneto began to look too…Wondering of this was a part of her answer. Then finally, Kitty managed a smile and spoke her peace.

"Look at the stars Mr. Lensherr…But don't just look…Observe," said Kitty not tearing her gaze away from the sky, "So many stars…Countless in number…Many times more than there are humans here on Earth. Every one of them is different. Some of them have attributes that no others have. Some are red, yellow, blue…Some are bigger, some are smaller, and some have planets…Yet when you look at them all together in the sky from a distance…They all look the same. Alone they shine…But together…They are a sight truly unlike no other. No matter how hard things get down here…No matter how traumatic our lives get or how violent the world becomes…The stars still shine. Even when this planet is long gone and every last living thing is dead…The stars will keep shining. The sun will set…The night will come…And a new beginning will always dawn. I think…That's why I fight with the X-men. I think that's why we believe in something that some may think impossible. But the real purpose…The real thing that will always help us believe…Is right above us no matter what. The stars will keep shinning…New beginnings will come."

Eric Lensherr soon became lost in the majesty of the sky. Kitty's words were wise beyond her years…And they finally helped him make sense out of at least one thing. For all his years…It took only a simple gaze to get a simple answer. For all the questions he still had about his life…There was finally something to hold on to. There was finally something solid that he could grasp.

"I…I think I see now Kitty…I understand."

The young girl just smiled as she watched Eric's demeanor shift from unbelievable self loathing…To one of renewed questioning. The barriers that held him back and crippled his mind…Were now open to a new sense of being. He thought about what had transpired over these past few weeks…He thought about Scott's words when he first arrived…He thought about Pietro's reaction to his return…He thought about Wanda and what had happened when he told her the truth…And he thought about what Kitty had said out here under the crystal clear night.

"I'm glad I could help Mr. Lensherr…" said Kitty as she got up and started to walk back into the base, "I hope it gives you something to think about…And something to hold on to in considering what to do with Wanda and Pietro."

Magneto…No, Eric Lensherr…Turned back towards the young girl with a smile on his face as he now stood indebted to this girl for helping him in a time of such great turmoil. For now…He didn't know what he would do about his children…Or if they ever would come to forgive him. But now…He was more determined than ever to win them back. He was through with half truths and self doubt…He would fight for their hearts or die trying.

The old holocaust survivor soon found himself looking down that the helmet he had always worn to distinguish himself as Magneto. Then, looking back up at the stars…He suddenly heaved the metal helmet into the air…And used his powers to warp and crush it beyond recognition as it plummeted into the lake. The place was here…The time was now…Magneto was dead…And Eric Lensherr…Was alive again.

* * *

AN: So Magneto finally sees thing clearly…Well, better late than never! I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted it to be because of all the drama I wanted to pack in! And don't think that it's over just yet! Stay tuned to see how Wanda deals with the truth and how Magneto chooses to go about winning his children back. And don't forget Stryker! He's still in a position of great power and has the desire to use all of it to kill every last mutant! So what do you think? Do you like this story thus far? Please tell me! Send me your reviews directly via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Until next time, I wish you all the best!

REVIEWS! SO…HUNGRY…FOR…REVIEWS!


	21. Control

**Extermination  
Chapter 21: Control**

****

* * *

Before I get started…A quick word to the kind readers that took the time to review!

**Heartsyhawk: **As always, I'm honored by your words my friend! Your comments on my way of balancing emotions are what I have strived for with this fic. Each character is a story in of him or herself. Scott, Jean, Raven, Eric, Magnum, and Stryker all have their story that has led through this story. While I know there are still many questions left unanswered so far, there are plenty of chapters to come my friend! The Wanda/Kurt scene is far from over and that scene with Kitty and Magneto was something I had a lot of fun writing! I think Kitty was the best person to handle that situation given her character and how she has been affected by the attacks. Her words took some time to formulate, but I had a great time making them work! Thank you SO much for your comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me! You rock! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **Hey man! Great to hear from you again! I apologize if all the death at the beginning was a bit much, but I'm glad that you have continued to read it despite this. All the characterization, drama, and understanding that I have put into this fic has been a major part of my drive to make this story truly unique. I'm glad you have enjoyed it despite the death and I hope you like where I take it! Oh, and I did review your story like you asked and I really liked it! Please keep up the great work and thank you very much for the review!  
**X00001: **There's plenty to come with both Magneto and Wanda my friend! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Prophet-Song: **I'm glad the massacre didn't throw you off and I'm honored that you think my story is so nicely written. I have put a lot of effort into this and there is still plenty to come! You'll see what happens to Stryker and the rest of the survivors as new events unfold! I hope you like them! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Wen1: **Sorry, but there won't be much Jott for the time being, but there will be some eventually, I assure you! Thanks as always for the review! Peace out my friend!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Yeah, I kind of thought that too after I finished writing the scene! And if you like Wanda/Kurt scenes, I think you'll like this chapter. As for X23, she's still in the shadows, but she will come in eventually! Thanks for the review R-man! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **I had a feeling everybody would know Wanda's reaction, but I guess we can hardly blame her. And since Wanda didn't kill him, Magneto is left at a crossroad. There's a lot of things he has to sort out now and on top of that, he has a promise to keep. But now more than ever, they'll both need their friends. Kitty's conversation with Magneto had an impact, but you'll just have to read on to see just how big an impact it was! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! You've reviewed almost every chapter thus far and I really appreciate it! You rock man! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Hey! I read your one shot! Great job, it was awesome! Thanks for your review on my story as well! I appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **I'm honored that my story actually managed to render you speechless by the end of the last chapter. It was a very powerful scene to write and I put a lot of effort into it just as I have with every other chapter in this story. There's plenty more to come my friend! Thank you so much for your wonderful words on this story that I have worked so hard on! I really appreciate it! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Wow, thanks for your enthusiasm! I wanted to have a chapter where Magneto finally began to see things clearly instead of letting his bitterness paralyze him. He just needed some help, that's all and Kitty was perfect to do it! The depth and insight are among the key things I wanted to add and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to mention them! As for the updates, I'll do my best to keep them regular despite the length of some of these chapters. Thank you for all your praise and peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Thank you for your kind double reviews my friend! The drama and the angst of the scene with Wanda and Magneto was a major aspect that I wanted to address. If things are going to change with them…Magneto would have to start being truthful with her. And now that it's happened, there's still plenty of stuff left to happen between them! Thanks again for the reviews and I appreciate your kind sentiment! You rock!  
**Eileen Blazer: **Hey! Great to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the Einstein comment! I got it from a movie and I just had to use it in that situation! As for Scott and Jean, I wanted to show them in a more leader-like role now that the Professor and Logan are in Stryker's possession. I felt it would be a good way to show their growth and maturity in comparison to the show where they were still trying to find themselves throughout many of the episodes. Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy where I take this story! Peace out!  
**Jesi0546: **Wow, I'm honored you think I'm such a good writer! I have put a lot of heart and soul into this fic and it's a great feeling when somebody commends me on it! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy where I take the story! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **I'm glad you liked that scene with Kitty. I thought you would! I think she was perfect to handle the given situation. She's compassionate, kind, and expresses an aura of innocence that can stand true even in the face of such tragedy and loss. Now the rest is up to Magneto himself. I know Logan and Charles haven't been in the last few chapters, but I'll catch up with them! Trust me…They'll play a big role soon enough my friend! And sorry about the typo with your fic title…My bad! I'll try not to let it happen again! Thanks a lot my friend! You rule! Peace out!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." Please read and review it!**

* * *

General William Stryker took another sip of his coffee as he watched his team of intelligence gathering soldiers continue to go over image after image of the Eastern half of Canada. His communications officers were in constant contact with the Canadian air force and air traffic controllers for any sign of the X-jet that had escaped the tense battle in upstate New York. However, despite this exhaustive search, the general didn't look concerned or worried in the slightest and neither did his stoic associate, Magnum. It amazed his subordinates to no end how Stryker could manage to stay awake and alert for such long periods of time and not have it show, but it only reinforced his worthiness as a general of the entire United States military.

"General Stryker," said the communication's officer as he looked up from his post, "Senator Edward Kelly has been trying to contact you for the fifth time today over the switchboard. What should I do?"

The general just let out a light chuckle as he hear of the Senator's eagerness to talk, and most likely yell, at him.

"I think I've left him on hold long enough…Patch him through," said the General as he adjusted his headset.

After a few brief clicks, the general knew that he was now talking to the man who had helped make this possible…But was now bitter and angry at him for not getting everything he had hoped for initially. However, Stryker merely attributed this to typical American impatience.

"Senator Kelly…" said the general casually, "What brings you to interrupt my work yet again?"

"William…I have been trying to call you for the last SIX hours! And every time my call gets redirected or disconnected. You wouldn't be trying to ignore me now would you?"

"My dear Senator…Do you really think if I had the time, I would speak to the dear friend that helped make this possible?"

"Don't toy with me GENERAL! I know you better than any of those human machines you call subordinates do! I have been going to work at the Capitol every day this past week and a half a nervous wreck! Every piece of anti-mutant legislation may be passing…But it all still connects back to me and you! You told me specifically that you would cover our tracks!"

A slow grin spread across the general's face as heard the urgency in the senator's voice. He had anticipated this conversation…For it was just another part of whatever master plan that he had been following ever since this whole thing started.

"It took you a mere week and a half to catch that? Senator I have to say that I'm disappointed in you…Then again, given the education system in this country I suppose you are not completely at fault."

"What! You mean to tell me that this is YOUR doing! You did this purposefully!" yelled Kelly in a tone full of outrage.

"Common business practice Senator…Work with others, but make sure you always have the upper hand. Now…I have something over you Senator…Leverage."

Senator Kelly was then rendered speechless upon hearing the confirmation of what he had feared. The longer this went on…The more events seemed to turn in Stryker's favor. It was as if he was never a partner to begin with…Instead it was as if he was a puppet.

"But…Why? I thought we had an understanding? This deal was supposed to be of mutual benefit! Now the more you continue with this little charade of yours, the more one-sided this whole affair becomes! Why!"

"Senator…Ever since this operation started, you have done nothing but criticize and slander my meticulously crafted plan," answered Stryker with a tone ridged assurance that all the more unnerved the senator, "You know nothing of war…You know nothing of business. But I can't blame you for that…You are a politician after all. And like all those ignorant of war…When faced with its true image, you panic and point fingers. Your attitude won you a seat in the Senate…But it will never win you a single victory on the battlefield. And since you can't seem to grasp that…You have left me no choice but to control you so that you won't interfere. Now…If you had actually respected me more…Seen things my way, then such actions might not have been necessary. But now…You have forfeited your end of the deal and I am now in charge. You should have respected me more Senator…You should have known when to yield and when to take charge. But I guess you're just not level headed enough."

Senator Kelly was now fuming…But at the same time he was anxious. He had gotten involved with a man whom he had greatly underestimated. He was not like him…That much was clear. He was not somebody whom he could outwit or outfox because he had more experience, more education, and more ambition that he could ever hope to grasp. And now that he had shown himself to be a mere…Inconvenience…He was now at his complete mercy.

"William…Let's just talk about this…" coaxed the Senator in hopes that he could somehow better his situation.

"Oh no my dear Senator, the time for talk has long since passed and you have foolishly squandered it. Now if you had been calmer, shown a little more patience and respect, things might have been different. But I know you Edward…That is not in your character. You wanted political praise and a better hope at furthering your career with this…And you shall have it. You may be an inconvenience, but I am a man of my word. So please, sit back…Stop calling me…And await your ill-gotten rewards before I decide to change my mind again about our agreement…Thank you."

And before the Senator could respond, there was a sudden click over the line. Stryker had hung up…Knowing that he had said all that he needed to say. This left Edward Kelly in a position that he didn't want to be…One of complete helplessness. Both he and Stryker had wanted the same thing…The eradications of all mutants and positions of power that would mutually benefit. But now, Stryker was getting more powerful by the day as this operation continued. Kelly's ignorance over what the general was going to do not only gave him a serious migraine, but kept him in a state of perpetual nervousness. However, there was little he could do at this point…Other than to trust William Stryker.

Back at the Pentagon, work resumed as Stryker sat in a smug sense of self satisfaction after getting Senator Kelly off his back. Even Magnum couldn't help but grin at what Stryker had said to that man that had been doing nothing but complain ever since this operation started. Thankfully, he had been silenced for now and he would be a useful tool should such an act be necessary for the future of this operation.

"Sir…" said one of his diplomatic Friends of Humanity officers as the general was going over some satellite photos, "I just got off the line with our Canadian friends."

"And how goes our progress?" asked Stryker casually, not really taking the time to look up from the photos.

"Better than we had hoped for General. With what you have generously been paying out of your own pocket, we should have the go ahead we need about a week ahead of schedule."

"That's good to hear. Money talks no matter what country you use it in…I don't see how anybody should be surprised. And what of our troops near the boarder?"

This time, a female Friends of Humanity officer stepped in to answer.

"They've been conducting exercises and war games for the better part of the last ten days. They are all ready and waiting for the order to come."

"Have all remaining forces linked up?"

"Yes sir…All remaining fighting forces from the four sites and the main division from Albany have linked up and are coordinating effectively now."

"Perfect…As soon as the order comes…We'll be ready," said Stryker with a grin as he continued to look over the photos.

"And on a side note sir," continued the female officer, "We have gotten another call from the division guarding Xavier at the Watergate hotel that the Wolverine tried to make another escape…But we subdued him again."

This only made Stryker laugh upon hearing this news. The futile attempts made by those he so strongly controlled now were mere sources of amusement at this point. It was something the general seemed to relish in even though it made others weary about having such a dangerous mutant be kept alive along with somebody as powerful as Charles.

"Did you properly…Punish the animal?" asked the general as he stopped laughing.

"Yes sir…He received a round of painful shocks, not to mention some powerful sedatives that he's still out from. But both he and Xavier are still alive as you have so strongly requested."

"Good…And they shall stay alive for the time being. But their time is fast approaching…For I am starting to believe that they both are not as great a use to me as I once thought. But no matter…They shall both be dealt with soon enough."

* * *

Outside in the dead of night near the lake outside of the base, Eric Lensherr continued to sit and watch the stars despite the utter turmoil his life was in now. Less than an hour ago, he had shown his daughter the truth about what he had done to her in the past. He had shown her that he had left her in an insane asylum when she was just a young girl. And in response…Wanda had completely and utterly broke down. She lashed out at her father…Saying that she hated him and that he was a monster. But even though he hadn't responded and she was completely consumed by rage…She didn't kill him. For some reason…Wanda hadn't used the opportunity that Eric had given her to send him to hell. Why she had not used that opportunity to end his miserable life was still a question that he struggled with. Did this mean that his desperate words had gotten through to her? Could it at all be possible to salvage what was now left in complete and utter ruin?

For all his questions, Eric more or less stopped trying to answer them. Instead…He just looked up at the stars. For they were at least one stable constant in his life…A constant that he had always overlooked. But in remembering the words of young Kitty Pryde, whom he had just recently spoken to, and Scott Summers, whom he had a few profound words with upon his arrival, he felt less a shell and more a man. It still hurt…But now the path before him didn't seem so definite. Could it at all be changed? What could he do as Eric Lensherr that Magneto couldn't?

While looking at the beautiful starts…He saw a gentle flicker in a particularly bright star in the sky…As if it was signaling him or something. Being so far away from any lights or obstruction had left nothing to impede the fantastic view of the night sky. Now…He they could be seen in all their splendor. He watched another shooting star streak across the sky…And one thought came to him.

'Magda…'

He remembered her face so clearly now. As Eric Lensherr…He could so vividly remember and see her right before his eyes when he closed them. It was as if she was still here…Alive and full of life and love. Even as a man numbed of emotion…Even as a monster like Magneto…He still never forgot how deeply he loved Magda with all his heart and soul. But now…So much had happened since that fateful day she died in his arms. Many things had changed as a result of her death. But Eric never stopped loving her…And as he looked up at the sky and all the beauty that they had to offer, he knew that somehow…She was watching over him in is darkest hour.

"I know you're there Magda…" he said aloud in a soft voice that echoed gently through the quiet night, "I know you're still watching me, Wanda, and Pietro. I'm…Sorry I wasn't there sooner for you. I know that…Had you lived…My world would be so different…Without a doubt much happier than it is now. But I promise you my dear…Right here…Right now…That the monster created by your absence is gone. I know that doesn't undo what it did to our children…But I promise you, that on this night, I will do what I have negated for so long…I will look after our children. I will be the man you fell in love with…I will be Eric Lensherr. I promise you Magda…I promise."

The master of magnetism knew that somewhere…Somehow…Magda had heard his words. And for that…He would keep that promise. Another shooting star streaked across the sky…This one more brilliant than any previous ones before. And in seeing this…A smile spread across Eric's face…For he knew that it was just the heaven's way of saying "I heard you…Thank you."

Unknown to Magneto…He was not alone on that lake while staring up into the night. In the bushes off to the side, the presence of young X23 had seen and heard this man as he stared longingly at this sky. It was a confusion action to the former living weapon…Why was he just looking at the sky? What was up there that was so important that he would talk to it? X23 tried to look at the sky and see what he was looking at…But all she could see were countless tiny dots of light shining brilliantly into the night.

It didn't make any sense to her…Who was up there? Could it be this Magda woman that he mentioned? His words of thanks and love were emotions that were completely alien to X23. These were the emotions that she struggled to comprehend most. These things…Love, friendship, and happiness…Were all something she couldn't understand. Ever since she had lurked out here in the bushes near the base, she had reencountered the very things she had run away from because they were too confusing. Now she had witnessed them again…And she only grew increasingly confused and frustrated. The young teenage girl gritted her teeth in anger as she struggled to understand this…Phenomenon. Part of her wanted to just run away from it all…But the more dominant part of her mind kept her there…Wanting to know more…Wanting to see more…Wanting to find out if these were the long suppressed emotions that had been building up inside of her ever since she escaped. And so…She stayed.

* * *

It had been a long, hard night for Wanda Maximoff as she sat on her bed…In tears because of what she had just learned. Beside her…Kurt Wagner held on to her shivering body as she told him the horrible story of what her father had done to her as a child. He held back his shock as he heard some of the stories that Wanda told him of the asylum…And how she was treated there. Fresh memories of feeling subhuman, bound, and no greater a being than a mere animal reemerged…And the more she thought about them, the harder she cried.

However, Kurt kept holding on to her…Listening to her sobs…Feeling the moisture of her tears on his soft fur. As she finally finished, Kurt felt a sting of pain for what this young woman had been through. She had been so alone all this time…Never having anybody there to cry with her or be by her side. There was never anybody to understand her…But in remembering the troubles he had with his own life, Kurt felt as though he could definitely relate. And in being able to associate with such inner turmoil…The blue mutant was determined to help Wanda through this…Because he felt he was the only one who could.

"And…I guess that's when Magneto brainwashed me…" said Wanda somewhat distantly as she finished her story on how she ended up the way she did with her father's manipulation.

"Wanda…" said Kurt softly as he finally heard this young woman's story come to an end, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…" answered Wanda as she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, "This is not your fault…It's all Magneto…This is HIS doing. That man…That monster…He threw me away like I was some piece of trash that he could easily toss aside without a second thought! He…"

But Wanda couldn't handle the agonizing emotions that followed. Anger mixed with sorrow as she let out another round of sobs and continued to lean on Kurt for support. Kurt knew that there was nothing he could possibly do to make Wanda's pain go away at this point. Her father had done so much to engrave it in her mind…And such a pain could never be easily erased.

"Shh…" cooed Kurt softly as he gently stroked Wanda's short hair, "It's going to be okay…You're going to be okay Wanda. I understand what you're going through…I know how you feel."

"How could you know? How could anybody know?" sobbed Wanda, shaking her head in disbelief, "My own father threw me away in an insane asylum…"

"And my mother dropped me into a river and left me for dead…" quipped Kurt, cutting the Scarlet Witch off before she could finish.

This caused Wanda to stop her train of thought as her sad and distraught eyes met with that of the young man that was now holding her in her darkest hour.

"My mother…Mystique…Dropped me in a river when I was still an infant. She left me to die…But I didn't. By some miracle of God…I survived and was found by another family. But even though she later found out I had lived…She still abandoned me. She never came back for me…Much like your father never came back for you."

"But you weren't locked up in some dark room and bound like an animal!" shot Wanda as the room began to shake again as a result of her powers, "You were left with a family that cared for you and raised you!"

"I vas still in my own prison Wanda…Look at me," responded Kurt, as he forced Wanda to look at his demonic features once again, "This body…This vessel that I am forced to live in…Is my prison. It is one which I cannot leave. Even with parents who understand…The rest of the townspeople vere…Less caring to say the least. I couldn't go out in daylight…I couldn't walk in front of a window…And to this day…I am still in this prison of a body that people yell at and fear because they do not understand."

This only caused Wanda to sob more…Feeling the utter hopelessness of the world bearing down upon her as if to shatter any more desire to live on with such a burden. But at least such a burden was shared at this moment…And she was not alone to let herself be crushed by her overwhelming feelings of angst.

"Some of my earliest memories," Kurt continued, "Vere of lynch mobs forming in the village with pitchforks and torches chanting 'Kill the demon!' or 'The monster must die!' I lost count how many times they came close to practically crucifying me…While I begged to them that I was not a monster. But…I guess I cannot blame them for looking the way I do."

"But you're not a monster Kurt," said Wanda upon seeing his haunted expression.

"And you're not crazy Wanda…" quipped the blue mutant, "You are strong enough to take control…You are strong enough to get through this…And…You're strong enough to forgive your father."

However, Wanda merely scoffed at the idea of ever calling that man 'father' again.

"I will never forgive that man…After what he did to me…His own daughter…"

"Vanda…If I can forgive my mother…Then certainly, you can forgive your father," said Kurt, not wanting her to go through life regretting such a decision to forever abandon her father.

"I can't…Not after…I mean…How can I ever believe him?" struggled Wanda, not wanting to feel any sense of longing for her father's repentance, "After what he did…How can I know that he just isn't trying to cast another veil of lies to win me over?"

Kurt let out a deep, uncertain sigh. There were some things he knew he could not answer…There were things that he could not give Wanda no matter how much she wanted them. But Kurt could see that this young woman was very much like him in a sense…They had both been in a prison…Figuratively and literally. They both had parents that had deeply hurt them in the past and were willing to fight for forgiveness. But Kurt had found the strength and faith to forgive his mother…And if he could do that, then surly Wanda could do the same for her father.

"Wanda…I vish I could give you all the answers you deserve," said Kurt softly as he held her even closer, "But I can only do so much…I can only guide you. Whether or not you choose to give your father a chance is entirely up to you. But in choosing…Remember this…He is still your father. Nothing can ever change that. I may not know him too vell…But I do believe that if he says he is sorry…He at least deserves a chance. And this time…Even if he does prove to be lying…You won't be alone in dealing with that. This I promise you…"

Gradually, the shaking in the room began to wane as Wanda managed to calm herself down. Kurt's words gave her a lot to think about. Magneto…For all his psychotic babble and sinister plans…Was still her father. Kurt had done a lot in forgiving his mother…But Wanda knew Mystique…She knew how much she loved her kids. And when she thought about it…She really didn't know Magneto all that well. She only knew what he had done to her…Not what he had done in life. There was a lot of uncertainty in her mind…But then, she remembered back to her father's words just before he had Jean undo the blocks. She saw his tears…Remembered his tone…Was it possible? Could she do it?

Wanda looked back up at Kurt's eyes…Full of compassion and understanding. She soon found herself gently running her hands along the soft, velvet like fur on his face.

"I…Don't know what to do…" said Wanda, still unable make this monumental choice on whether or not she should try and give her father a chance.

"Give it time Wanda…I know you'll make the right decision," assured Kurt as he gently cupped her chin with his furry hands, "I have faith in you…Ve all do."

Another tear slid down the Scarlet Witch's eye, for she wasn't alone. It was something she had to be reminded of due to her stubborn nature…But Kurt hadn't given up on her in the same way he hadn't given up on her brother when he saved his life. This boy had done so much for her…And he had not even asked for anything in return. He already had so much taken away from him…Yet he still had faith. The longer she was in his arms, the safer she felt. It was a strange feeling that she could not explain…But one that she truly didn't want to let go of.

Then…Wanda's actions took another turn for the unexpected as she soon found her face drawing closer to Kurt's. The young boy was once again paralyzed with feeling of surprise…But he didn't fight it in the least. Finally…The distance between their faces disappeared…And the two young adults met in another passionate kiss. It sent feeling of great warmth through the both of them…As if filling a deep hole left in their hearts from years of isolation. They gently took each other's hand and held it tightly as they continued to kiss in the darkness. Why this was happening between them…And why they continued not to fight such actions or feelings was still something they both struggled to ascertain…But in talking to Kurt and listening to his beautiful words…Wanda finally felt that she had made her choice.

* * *

Outside Wanda's door, the rest of the surviving mutants were relieved to feel the shaking from Wanda's room stop. They didn't know how he had done it…But Kurt managed to succeed in a way that even the Professor hadn't in the time he had tried to help her. It left many of the others bewildered, but relieved none the less. The issue with Magneto was still up in the air…But now, with this one single step, it was clear that at least some progress was being made.

"I don't believe it…" grinned Scott as he and the others looked back at the long hall where the disturbances had originated, "The fuzzy man actually did it."

"That's our Kurt!" added Jean…Who, if her mind wasn't deceiving her, was sensing somewhat more powerful emotions radiating from Wanda's room.

"You must be very proud Raven…" said Colossus.

Mystique couldn't help but smile…For she actually did feel proud of her son for what he had managed to do. Pride…A feeling that she so seldom ever got to feel as a parent…Something that part of her didn't feel she had a right to feel…But that didn't matter now. For the more she learned about Kurt…The more proud she felt that he was her son.

"I am…" she answered, unable to hold back a smile of her own.

Just then…Kitty returned from her little chat with Magneto on the surface. She too was surprised to find that the shaking from Wanda's powers had died down, but she was definitely relieved.

"Well…" asked Scott, "Did you talk to him?"

Kitty bit her lip, unsure if she really had been able to reach Eric in his time of darkness. She didn't even know whether or not she succeeded or made things worse. But never the less…She didn't regret her actions in going up to talk to him.

"Well…Yes, but…I don't know if I got through to him," answered Kitty somewhat anxiously, "He's dug himself into a pretty deep rut, that's for sure. But…I think I helped him as best I could."

Upon hearing this, Piotr scoffed and simply left the kitchen for his room before anybody could stop him. It was clear that he was still bitter at Magneto for his past sins and was still not ready to completely forgive him at this point. Kitty looked at him worriedly, but Jean stopped the young girl from having second thoughts.

"Let him go Kitty…You did the right thing," assured Jean to her younger friend.

"But…What about Peter?" asked Kitty, knowing that it would be quite a challenge to ever get him to see Magneto differently after the incident with his sister.

"Just…Give him some time for now," said Scott, knowing what she was probably thinking, "You surprised him with what you did…And I think he just has to make sense of it himself."

Kitty let out a tired sigh, for it had been a long, eventful day and sleep was definitely starting to sound good right about now.

"I guess I'll talk to him in the morning…" said Kitty as she headed off to her room for some much needed shut eye.

"Yes, that sounds good to me too," said Jean, "Raven, are you going try and get some sleep tonight?"

"No promises…" answered the shape shifter as she went back over towards the living room.

"But what about Magneto?" asked Scott as he and Jean remained the only ones left in the room.

"Like Peter and Wanda…I think he just needs time," answered the redhead

And with that, Jean took her boyfriend's hand and led them to their room where they fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

* * *

In the quiet hours that passed, most of the inhabitance of the base managed to fall asleep. Mystique had opted to stay awake a little later for obvious reasons and decided to busy herself with a few movies from the stash left in the lounge area. The selection was fairly broad and mostly included military movies like "Full Metal Jacket," "Top Gun," and "Patton." They helped keep Raven up through the night and she managed to fight off the incessant exhaustion her body felt from such lack of sleep.

Eric remained topside for the most part still staring at the stars, but nobody went up to bother him. And in some ways, this was a good thing because it allowed the old man time to think and reflect. He kept contemplating what he was going to do next and wondering how he was going to uphold that what he had just promised the spirit of his dead wife, Magda. But for now…The stars gave him all he needed to make the choices he needed in staying true to his word.

As the others slept, Wanda remained only half awake as she remained in her bed with Kurt…Whom had since fallen fast asleep with his arms still wrapped around her. His presence helped the young woman stay calm and think clearly about her choice on what to do next. Her father had begged for her forgiveness…She had found herself unable to finish him off when he merely stood before her waiting for his punishment. It only added to the inner struggle that Wanda felt between her anger and her heart. But in thinking about what she was going to do next…She knew there was somebody she had to talk to first. Quietly…She managed to slip out of Kurt's grip and make her way out of her room and towards the other end of the hall where the medical bays were.

As she entered, she found that the lights had been dimmed and Pietro was still fast asleep and breathing gently despite his injuries. Wanda remembered how Jean had told her that Pietro's speedy body chemistry should kick in within days thanks to the medications and he should be back on his feet soon enough. It was relieving to hear that she would soon have her brother back the way he was…Even if it meant having to deal with his annoying cockiness once again. Wanda couldn't help but smile at the prospects, for she knew her brother…And she had a pretty good idea of how he would bounce back in the end.

As she walked over to the wounded speed demon's side, she heard him begin to stir from his drug induced stupor.

"Hey speedy…" said Wanda as she saw his eyes slowly open.

If he had the strength, Pietro would have laughed at that…But his strength was slow to return to him as the effects of the pain killers were slow to wear off. Gradually, his vision cleared as he saw his twin sister looming over him protectively. He could make out the faint marks left by her tears…And had a pretty good idea where they came from.

"Come to pay me back after all these years?" said Pietro softly, yet unafraid now of his sister's wrath.

"No…" said Wanda as she shook her head solemnly, "Father told me the truth…All of it. He…Told me that you had nothing to do with it…And I believe that."

Pietro let out an exasperated sigh upon hearing that Magneto had told her the truth. It was a grim confirmation of what he had feared most. He hadn't wanted his so called 'father' to hurt Wanda anymore. He had done enough by simply letting it happen…And he still felt a great deal of guilt.

"Wanda…I…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you…" he said weakly through his drowsiness, "I should've done more…I should've never let him brainwash you. It's my fault…I…I just wanted my sister back so badly that I…"

Pietro couldn't finish his words, for he found them too hard to say both physically and emotionally as he struggled with his long pent up feelings of guilt over his actions towards Wanda. But upon hearing Pietro's reasons for letting it happen…The young woman couldn't help but shed more tears. Such a cocky, self absorbed speedster had actually shown that he had a heart. And even though he almost never openly showed it…Wanda could tell that it was strong and full of compassion.

"Shh…Its okay Pietro…I'm here now," said Wanda as she took her brother's hand, "You aren't going to lose me again…"

Pietro's hand was cold and clammy, but the warmth of Wanda's hand helped give the young speedster assurance that he need not worry. His twin sister's words were gentle and caring…Not things he would usually associate with Wanda, but he was quick to accept them.

"Thank you…Wanda," replied Pietro weakly, but with a great deal of strength and relief in his voice, "I only wish…That I could have done something that day…I wish I could have stopped him."

"What's done is done Pietro…It's taken a while for me to accept that," said Wanda as she gave Pietro's hand a gentle squeeze, "I should be the one apologizing because I blamed you. We were both only kids…There really wasn't much either of us could do."

"So…Do you forgive me?" asked the wounded young man as he filtered out the sting of his wounds and focused solely on his sister's response.

Wanda gave him a reassuring smile…One that Pietro hadn't seen in so long.

"Yeah…I forgive you speedy. I owe you as much for saving my life."

"And all it took…Was ten bullets and a near death experience," joked Pietro as he managed to laugh as well.

"But if you want to do anything to repent for the past Pietro, just remember…Don't ever die on me like that again, you hear? Don't EVER scare me like that again," said Wanda as she gave Pietro's hand another squeeze.

Pietro couldn't help but smile…For it showed that even though he was a cocky, self absorbed speedster…His sister still loved him and the feeling of having her back and not full of rage was a feeling no mere thrill could ever hope to match.

As the two siblings sat together in the medical ward, this time without fear or apprehension of one another…A new presence soon appeared outside the doorway. It was Magneto…And he had seen and heard what his children had said to one another. After years of forced separation and many petty fights…They were once again siblings. It was a sight that made Eric feel so proud…But at the same time, he didn't think he should be allowed to feel such things towards his children. He had done too much to them…But now, he was finally willing to change that.

Slowly, Eric made his way into the room…Quickly catching the attention of both Wanda and Pietro. A sickening feeling upon bearing the sight of him caused Wanda's powers to emerge and certain object within the ward began to shake and the lights began to flicker. However, Eric was beyond caring at this point…If her powers killed him, he would have no regrets. He just wanted to speak to both of them…Together as a family should be.

"What do you want!" asked Pietro coldly as he watched his father approach both him and Wanda.

Eric watched as the mixed emotions soon swept over Wanda, but this time…It seemed less severe than before. Somehow…She had managed to calm herself down. She remembered Kurt's gentle words and in thinking about him, she managed to finally managed to take control of her renegade powers on her own. Pietro still looked and sounded full of anger at this man…But Eric was determined to at least speak to the both of them right here…Before he lost them again.

"Please…I only wish to say one thing…To the both of you," said Eric Lensherr as he now stood before both the twins, "I know I have caused you both a lot of pain…I know I have taken many things away from you over the years. I tore you apart from one another…I abandoned you…I betrayed you. Such acts…I can never justify."

"Get to the point…Magneto," said Pietro coldly as he listened to his father's words.

Eric took a deep breath and did something he hadn't done in half a century…He prayed. He prayed to God…And to his late wife…That his children would heed these words that he was pouring out of his heart and soul.

"As a father…I have truly failed on so many levels…And I see that now. But know this…I intend to stay alive…And repent for the sins that I have committed against my family. I…Made a promise to your mother…And I am a man of my word…That much you should know about me. I understand that…You may never see me as a father ever again…I brought that upon myself. But no matter how much you hate me…I will still always be your father. And whether you choose to believe me or not…I will always love the both of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I will never stop trying to win you…My children…Back. Not as a master…Not as an employer…But as a father. I know it may take some time for either of you to ever believe me…But it is the truth. Magneto…Is gone. I am just Eric Magnus Lensherr now…And if you can ever find it in your hearts to believe me…Know that I'll always be there…Now, and until the end of my days."

Eric didn't wait for a response and quickly made his way out of the ward, leaving his children to ponder his words. After the things Pietro had said to him and after the thing Wanda did to him…The man was still willing to try and win them back. But there were so many things that stood in the way…Painful things like memories, emotions, and a nagging sense of logic that was torn as to whether or not he was lying. Both Wanda and Pietro Maximoff…The two children of the most powerful mutant on the planet…Were now left at a crossroad. Should they accept their father? Is it possible for them to be a family again? There were no easy answers…But neither of them could deny the struggle they both faced now as the desire to be a family again and the desire for revenge against everything he had done fought for dominance in the minds of the young twins.

"What do you think Wanda?" asked Pietro, unsure of how to take his words.

The Scarlet Witch merely sighed…Who was struggling just as much. However, in remembering what Kurt had said about forgiveness…Wanda felt that perhaps it was possible. But it would be a long, hard road down that path…And uncertainty still hung strong in both her and her brother's mind.

"I don't know Pietro…I really don't. But…I think we shouldn't just throw his pleas away. Ignoring them now would be no better than what he did years ago when he ignored me. I just…I need to think that's all. We both do…"

And with that, the Maximoff twins were left to think…And whether or not it would ever make them a family again…Was still in question.

* * *

AN: To be continued for now my friends! So what do you think of all the Maximoff family drama? Do you think Magneto will ever win them back? There's still plenty more to come so stay tuned! So what do you think of this story? Please let me know! Tell me by sending your reviews via email or by posting them on the fanfiction website! I'm open to constructive criticism…But if you have to flame, please be considerate. This is an AU! This is a story! I simply want to tell a good story, so please bare that in mind if you don't like it. Well, thanks a lot everybody for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it and I wish you all the best!

WAIT! SCROLL DOWN A LITTLE FURTHER! CLICK THE BUTTON! REVIEW!


	22. Reslove

**Extermination  
Chapter 22: Resolve**

****

* * *

You all know the drill! Before the chapter starts, a quick word to my oh so kind reviewers!

**Jesi0546: **Wow, thanks for all your reviews! I know this story is long and it means a lot to me that you take the time to read it. And threre's still plenty to come! I'm honored you think I'm a good writer and thanks again for all your kind words! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **I'm glad you liked the Kurt/Wanda part in the last chapter. That was my favorite part to write! I always thought they had a lot in common and had a great deal of potential. I'm glad they're your favorite pairing the Marvel universe because they still have plenty of moments left to share together! There is plenty of drama to come my friend! I hope you like where I take it and thank you so much for all your kind words! And I urge you to keep up all the good work on your fic! You rock! Peace out!  
**SpeedDemonRox: **Cool name! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Prophet-Song: **Thank you for taking note of my attention to balance in this story. I have poured a lot of effort into it in order to make it balanced and enticing. It really means a lot when you commend me for all my hard work. Magneto and the Maximoff twins are definitely going to need some time, but rest assured the drama with them is not over! As for Stryker…You'll just have to wait and see what that man has up his sleeve! There's plenty more to come and thank you so much for all your wonderful words! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Don't worry…X23 will come in soon enough! And remember, Jean couldn't detect her coming in the show either so it's pretty much the same story here. Thanks as always for the review! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Trust me, there will be Jott later on, but there's plenty more drama with the others to come my friend! Thanks for your review! I always enjoy hearing from you my friend. You rock! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Hey, when I say I'm gonna update…I work my ass off to make it happen my friend! Thank you so much for saying that I have talent. I put so much heart into my stories and it serves as great inspiration when someone tells commends me for it! And I'm glad you liked the sibling bonding moment between Wanda and Pietro. I felt they needed a moment in this fic to patch things up. But it will still take time for them to accept Magneto as their father, but rest assured…There's plenty to come! Thanks a lot for the wonderful review! I always appreciate them and I thank you for all your awesome support! Peace out my friend!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Hey! Glad you liked X23's brief part in the last chapter! Don't worry, she'll play a much bigger role a few chapters down the line. As for Stryker, there are still many mysteries about him that remain to be answered…But rest assured I will address them eventually. This fic still has a ways to go my friend! Thanks for your review and I hope you like where I take it! Your rock R-man! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Yeah, I read that issue with him in Uncanny as well, but I wanted to do more of an Evo spin on things. Most of that came from the final scene in the last episode, but I do know of that issue of Uncanny and I think it very nicely shows the complexities of Magneto's character and that he's not just some evil madman. He's still got a lot to learn, but this fic still has a lot to tell! Thanks for the review my friend! You're comments are always appreciated! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **I know you want more Jott, but rest assured…I'll add it! There's still plenty to come and I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Stryker is a very crafty guy…That much is clear. In any case, he's got the upper hand on everything and it's clear that he wants to keep it that way. But you'll learn just how deep his cruelty runs later on! As for Kurt and Wanda, I felt that scene was a great way to have them connect. They really do have a lot in common and I wanted to show that. Magneto still has a lot to contend with, but with his new resolve…At least he has the drive this time around. There are still plenty of complications left to address with this story and I thank you for all your wonderful insight! I hope you like where I take this and thank you very much for your review! Peace out my friend!  
**ZANNE: **Thanks a lot for the review! And to answer your question, Kurt knows. I think he found out in the episode where he learned that Kurt was his mother. I've watched it and I think it's fairly clear on the matter. Thanks again for the review! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Well, if you think you know what's going to happen…By all means my friend! I guess you'll just have to wait and see if you're right. I'm glad the Kurt/Wanda material is manageable for you. I know you're not a fan of them, so that means a lot my friend. As for X23, you'll have to wait a few more chapters for her to really come in, but there's still plenty to happen in between! I hope you like it! I always appreciate your sentiment my friend and I thank you for all the kind reviews you've given me. You rule! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Yes, a lot is going on at the same time, but there's still a lot of story left to tell! The Lensherr family dilemma and Stryker's mystery are both things that are left to grow and I hope you like how I handle it in future chapters! Thanks a bunch for the review and peace out my friend!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! I always appreciate your kind words! Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**One last thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

As more days passed for the surviving remnants of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes things gradually began to recover from Magneto's revelation. While Wanda still kept her distance from her father, she managed to control her anger and many of the others went above and beyond trying to cheer her up. While Kurt was by far the biggest help through this difficult time, Wanda Maximoff finally began to see the others as friends as well instead merely as former enemies that she was stuck with.

Pietro was also finally up and about as he speedy body chemistry helped him heal for the most part, however he was still in pain when not on pain killers and couldn't run at his usual speed. He often needed help from others in getting around, but now he had gotten to the point where he pretty much able to limp everywhere he needed to go. And just like Wanda, he kept his distance from his father. While he still needed help at times with his injuries, he never asked Magneto for help. In addition to being up and about, he used the opportunity to finally come clean with Wanda and start anew.

For the most recent addition to the base, Alex Summers, he took the time to get to know everybody he was unfamiliar with now that he was pretty much stuck here indefinitely. He quickly became friends with Piotr and Pietro as also grew friendly with Mystique. For her, it was the first time she could actually meet somebody who didn't know a thing about her past and start from scratch. Being just Raven Darkholm and not Mystique had really done wonders for her state of mind and in making friends with Alex and further getting to know her son, she felt more sure than ever that this is truly who she was at heart.

As for Piotr Rasputin, he also remained distant from Magneto along with the Maximoff twins. He still found it so hard to believe that others, like Kitty in particular, were still willing to believe him when he said that he had changed. For the Russian mutant that had been hurt and deceived so many times before, it was hard for him ever to see that in a man that had always come off as a liar. Kitty Pryde, the girl who had remarkably managed to connect with the man somehow, had come to occupy his mind more than any other of the residents of the base. Her actions had simply bewildered him in wanting to help Magneto of all people and Mystique, who if he recalled blew up her home once before. He often found himself talking to her…Trying to make sense of her actions and how she, and the rest of her friends for that matter, could be so compassionate in a way he was so unused to seeing outside his small home in Russia.

As for Magneto himself, he was definitely very different after he told Wanda the truth and confronted her and Pietro about his new resolve. He knew his children needed time…But that didn't make it hurt any less for him. Feeling withdrawn from his kids had been a great source of despair for the old man, but he never gave up hope…He truly wanted to believe that some day they would forgive him. In the mean time…He only lightly conversed with some of the base inhabitance. Among those he talked to were Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Mystique. They helped him not feel so alone and even encouraged him to remain hopeful for his kids. And the more he talked to them, the resolved he felt about the choice he made on that fateful night he told Wanda the truth.

Days were spent mostly gathering what information they could about events outside the base. They quickly learned that the news hadn't gotten any better for mutants everywhere as bogus reports of mutant plots and conspiracies stirred the public into a frenzy of unbridled fear. There were some reports that were downright strange…Like stories about mutants how mutants created Apocalypse as a decoy and fought to beat him so they could bide their time against the humans. Other bogus stories like reports of a vast cache of futuristic weapons underneath the Xavier Institute and the Brotherhood boarding house further dampened public perception. Even scientists were brought in to fan the flames of hatred, presenting strange evidence that the mutant gene causes inherent madness and leads to murderous destruction on any individual that inherits it. While the news was carefully worded to mask the attacks and whoever was behind it…The remnant survivors knew that much of it was downright false…But there was little any of them could do about it.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the afternoon as Alex Summers casually stood near the lake outside the base and quietly skipped rocks across the relatively still water. He had chosen to come up here alone…Away from the depressing, dark base below that was nothing like the wide open spaces he enjoyed back in Hawaii. As he skipped another stone across the water…Alex yearned to be back home basking in the warm sun. This far north was just too cold for him, even in the summer. There was no cool ocean breeze that constantly refreshed him like there was back in Hawaii. Here…The wind was so sporadic. It would be dead calm one moment and full of a cold breeze the next. It was not his type of weather…But he knew he had little choice in dealing with it at this point.

"Man…This blows…" muttered Alex as he thought about everything that had happened so recently.

He had spent some time trying to get into contact with his foster parents just to see if they were okay…But like before, he got only busy signals and voice boxes. He worried that whoever had found out where he was must have gotten that location from his parents…And he worried for their safety. In the back of his mind he hoped that they were okay…But he had a sickening feeling that if whoever tried to hunt him down got to them first…There was no hope.

Unknown to Alex as he casually skipped rocks across the pond, he was not alone there at the lake…For he was being watched in the distance by the ever vigilant X23. She had stayed near the base for days now, not letting it out of her sight…But not coming into contact with it either. The animal inside her wanted to storm the area and demand that they state their purpose for being here…But the human inside her made her want to stay back and simply watch them from afar…Learning more about them and the strange mix of emotions that they were going through. From the old man and the girl, to the boy she was looking at right now…She had seen so many things written on their faces. These things confused and frustrated her more often than not. But she never once considered leaving…Even as the animal and the human inside the former living weapon continued to struggle for dominance.

X23 decided to move in closer to get a better view of the boy at the lake…When suddenly, she accidentally stepped on a branch…Causing a gentle noise to echo throughout the silence of the early afternoon.

Alex quickly picked the sudden noise up and his eyes quickly scanned for the source.

"Hello? Anybody there?" asked Alex into the silence as he slowly made his way over towards where he thought the sound had originated.

The young mutant was cautious in his approach, for he did not know if somebody had found them in their secluded location up here in Canada. He had been told that the nearest human being wasn't within a hundred miles of here…But that only made him grow more concerned as he looked through the thick bush and trees for the source of the noise.

Cursing herself for being careless…X23 used a life time of stealth and combat training to quickly conceal herself in another area and found another cluster of dead branches at the base of a tree where she quickly and quietly concealed herself.

Alex didn't see any of this as he only looked partially through the thick trees in the distance. It was dead quiet now and he could see nothing. He then unknowingly looked at the pile of branches that X23 had concealed herself behind…And through a narrow slit in the brush, the former living weapon saw his eyes and face clearly. It was the first time in two years she had been this close to another human being…And like always, she had to fight the animal inside her that wanted to lash out at anything and everything around her. Thankfully, her human side won out and she stayed concealed…Never once taking her eyes off of the young man searching the trees for the source of the noise. Then…Alex finally appeared to give up.

"Must have been an animal or something," he assumed as he left the area and headed back into the base…Leaving X23 back where she had started…Alone and in the wild.

Alex arrived back inside the base to find Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Peter playing a game of poker. Mystique and the Maximoff twins were in the living room talking about something.

"Hey Alex…You okay?" asked Scott, seeing the troubled expression on his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine bro," assured Alex, choosing not to tell him about the disturbance topside for some reason, "Deal me in?"

"Sure thing…But be warned…I have the funniest feeling that somebody's cheating…" said Scott with a smirk as he and the others looked over towards Kurt.

"Hey man! I swear…I'm just on a lucky winning streak!" said Kurt innocently.

"Well…Be lucky that I'm choosing not to read your thought blue boy," said Jean as Scott shuffled the cards for another game, "Otherwise…We may have to determine a little doctrine in the base on how to punish cheaters."

Alex quickly decided to forget about the incident topside and was quickly dealt into the game.

Meanwhile, over in the lounge area, Mystique and Wanda had helped Pietro rest on the couch while they tried to get him to eat something without puking it up. He was still somewhat struggling to get back into his normal eating mode after being fed through a feeding tube since his arrival. But he was overall a lot stronger and more determined now that he and Wanda were finally building a new relationship. He was glad to finally feel as though he had his real sister back after lying to her for over two years. Part of his cocky, self-centered nature came from the fact that he had lost both his parents and his sister at a young age and was left to fend for himself. But now…In his weakened condition, he had no choice but to accept the help of others…X-men or not. He knew he would probably never live down the fact that Kurt had saved his life and Jean had treated his wounds. But at this point…He was beyond caring.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Mystique as she still saw half a bowl of chicken noodle soup sitting before the speed demon.

"Lady…If I take one more molecule of food in…I swear I'll be puking it all up for hours…Again."

"Well Jean says you have to get all your nutrients if you're ever going to fully heal," said Wanda as she shoved the bowl of soup back in front of him as if he were a stubborn child.

"Yeah, I know…Doctor's orders," groaned Pietro, "But I swear…I don't think I can handle much more."

"Funny…I never thought I'd live to see the day when Quicksilver of all people skimps out on a challenge," said Raven with a grin.

"Hey! You try eating when your stomach feels like it's on fire!" quipped Pietro, who hated being called weak.

"Come on oh brother of mine…You know you have to eat. Otherwise I'm going to spoon-feed you like a baby myself!" said Wanda with a grin as she handed her stubborn twin brother a spoon.

Not wanting her to resort to that…Pietro let out a groan as he slowly began taking sips of the soup even though he was adamant about keeping what he had eaten in the safe confines of his stomach and not all over the floor.

Unknown to them, Eric had watched this little scene unfold from afar and couldn't help but smile to himself. He chose to stay hidden for the time being…For he knew his presence would only irritate them. But even though he hadn't really spoken to them, he had noticed how Wanda and Pietro's relationship had grown by leaps and bounds since Pietro arose from being stranded in bed because of his injuries. He would have liked to be there to help him as any father should…But he knew that both his children still harbored many bad feelings towards him. And those feelings would most certainly not disappear overnight.

As he watched from a distance, Mystique took notice of him. Looking over to see that Wanda's focus was mainly on her stubborn brother, Raven decided to confront him herself. She had seen his distance over the past few days and had done her part to help Wanda through the difficult times she had faced since she discovered the truth. Since she and Wanda were always rather close, it had been nothing short of therapeutic for her to help such a traumatized young woman through such a difficult time. Raven couldn't deny the strange feeling of accomplishment she felt in working with the others to help Wanda through such trying times. She wondered if this was what Xavier and his other students felt in helping confused, disenfranchised mutants. Because if it was…Then some of Xavier's views actually started to make sense for the first time in her life. Such a feeling…It could never be gained in her line of work. It was something that felt good…There was no denying that. The shape shifter pondered this further…But was forced to set it aside as she followed Eric down towards the hall where he had been watching Wanda and Pietro from afar.

"You know you can't avoid them forever Eric," said Mystique as she approached the old man.

"I know Raven…I don't intend to," replied Eric, not tearing his gaze away from his kids, "But after all the things I've done…It will take some time for them to trust me again."

"I don't disagree with you on that," conceded Raven, "But I frankly think you may actually be scared at such a task."

Normally…Magneto hated it when someone implied that he…One of the most powerful mutants on the face of the Earth…Was scared of anything. But he could not deny the truth in Mystique's words.

"Of course it scares me…" sighed Magneto grudgingly knowing that no good could come with denying it, "Wanda wanted so badly to kill me after she found out…"

"But she didn't…" reminded Raven, who knew the event all too well along with the rest of the survivors due to Wanda's first hand account.

"I know…And the fact that she couldn't do what she so wanted to gives me hope that maybe there is something I can salvage. But…"

Eric soon trailed off in his words as he finally tore his gaze away from his kids and turned back towards the halls near the room he had resided in. Mystique's eyes were still on him, for there were still some things she had left to say…But wasn't eager to the point of following him to say them. This was a complicated matter…And she knew it was better if she didn't get herself mixed up in it too much.

"You know you're lucky Raven…" commented Magneto as he stopped cold in his tracks on his way to his room.

"How so?"

"You dropped your son into a river and abandoned him for over a decade…Yet when you realized your mistakes after Apocalypse and confronted him two years later…He forgave you. Nightcrawler…I mean Kurt…Actually calls you mother. It's something…That I know will take a long time to reach with Wanda and Pietro."

Mystique was silent for a moment upon hearing the master of magnetism's words. In many ways, they could definitely relate to each other. They both had estranged children…They both had faced the darkest sides humanity had to offer. It was the main reason why they worked together so often in the past. But there were many things that Raven didn't agree with in hearing Magneto's comment.

"Speak for yourself Eric…I'm no luckier than you," shot Mystique more bitterly than she intended it to be, "At least you still have both of your children…I only have one of mine."

Mystique quickly looked away, not wanting to show the hurt she felt every time something reminded her of Rogue. It was no different than Magneto…But because of the simple fact that Rogue was dead while both his children survived and actually in his presence was definitely a lot harder on her compared to the master of magnetism as she stood before him in her own stupor of misery.

"Oh yes…Rogue," Magneto quickly realized, "I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Yeah…I'm sure you didn't," replied Mystique somewhat cynically, "But don't ever go so far to say that I'm lucky. Kurt may have forgiven me…But Kurt is a very forgiving young man. He grew up in a way that I could never have hoped to provide for him. And Rogue…Like you I had tried to win her back…But I let my own fear and stubbornness get in the way of doing what I now see I should have done. It took a lot for me to see the error of such ways…But I guess I was too little…Too late."

"That is not your fault Raven…None of us could have possibly seen these attacks coming," reasoned Magneto, hearing the sorrow in her voice.

"It doesn't matter…Rogue is dead now. There's no way I can ever atone for what I've done to her. You…On the other hand…You have the opportunity to start anew with both of your children. They say they hate you…But you're still their father…That much they'll concede to. You actually have the power to win them back…Even though it seems somewhat impossible now. But I can never do so with both of my estranged children…Because one of them is gone."

The shape shifter let out a heavy sigh as her thoughts drifted back towards Kurt…The only one of her children that she had left now. He was her entire family at this point…He was all she had left. He had been so quick to forgive her and call her mother again…While Wanda and Pietro continued to show their stubbornness in doing the same for Magneto. But in a strange sense of irony…Their stubborn nature seemed all too reminiscent of Magneto himself when it came to accepting new views on their world.

"Winning them back…Is not so simple when you consider how Wanda and Pietro are. You have lived with them for the past few years Raven…You should know that."

"No doubt they get it from you I suppose…" replied Raven somewhat jokingly in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Well…I honestly cannot argue that," said Magneto with somewhat of a grin.

"But winning them back as you say…Isn't something you can just make happen with a few simple actions."

"Of course I know that…If there were things I could have done for them, I most certainly would have done so already."

"But that's just the thing…You don't know what to actually do in order to win them back and neither do I for that matter. I didn't expect Kurt to forgive me…He just did. I don't think that my own actions had anything to do with it."

"I disagree Raven…I think there was something that you did do. But like me…You are simply too afraid…Or stubborn…To admit it."

"If I knew that then do you think I'd be in my current state of mind now!" quipped Mystique, who was beginning to get rather frustrated.

Magneto held back any further comments briefly and gave the shape shifter the chance to cool off for the moment. He could tell that their words were striking a chord deep down within the both of them.

"Emotions…Despite all the old babble you used to use to rag against them…Are a fickle thing Eric," said Mystique as she managed to calm herself down finally, "I don't understand them…They confuse me more than any other concept I could hope to ascertain. But I think it is for that reason why you were so adamant at wiping them out and why I was so adamant about being apart of it."

"What are you getting at Raven?"

"I think…That we are both afraid," said Mystique simply, "Not mad…Not sadistic or murderous…But simply afraid. We both seem to fear emotions in the same way humans fear mutants. Our solution was to rule over them…Or wipe them out. Not because they made us weak…But simply because we were afraid of them."

It was a sudden realization that hit Mystique when she thought about such an analogy between their views on emotion and that of humans and mutants. It made the scope of their so called 'dream' more mundane than ever. Xavier chose a path that didn't involve fear while they let such concerns drive them to the point of genocide. When it was all put into retrospect…It seemed rather pitiful that they had once justified their view with such unscrupulous notions.

Magneto couldn't help but think about this new idea that Raven had presented. For so long, he thought his motivation for wanting to wipe out the human race was based on mere anger over what they had done to his family. But in the end it was only a half truth…The full answer had always eluded him and in some ways was responsible for his innate madness over the human race that had seemed to drive him up until Apocalypse. It was a strange feeling now…Having something makes sense after being confused by it for so long.

"That's an…Interesting analogy Raven," said Magneto, trying to mask the true impact it had.

"It's more than that Eric…I believe it's the other half to one of the answers that the both of us has been seeking," explained Mystique as her demeanor suddenly shifted to one of great self pity, "But something like fear…Something so simple and so…Human…Being the cause of all our madness and misery…It just…There really are some reasons that we just aren't willing to admit because of our foolish notion of pride."

"Perhaps…Apocalypse made us swallow that pride two years ago…When we saw just how scared we truly were at heart," added Magneto as Mystique seemed to freeze in her train of thought.

"And don't forget the attacks," reminded the shape shifter, "What better way to have your pride shattered than to see your home and friends destroyed."

"Indeed…" conceded Magneto as he continued to debate these notions with himself even further, "Now we both see the world differently. There are fewer mundane things to fear and more cosmic reasons to be concerned with."

"But that doesn't mean that either of us has gone back on our ways…" added Mystique.

"How so?"

The shape shifter then turned back and looked the master of magnetism in the eye without any fear. Right now, he just seemed like another man on the same level as her and not some mutant overlord that others should cower before. They were both in a similar struggle for their own personal sense of truth. But for Mystique…She believed that Magneto's situation had something else that he had been very slow to see to this point.

"I believe…That you already know what you have to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Eric, growing all the more curious as to what Mystique was seeing that he wasn't.

"You fought against humanity because you lost your family. Whenever you wanted to justify your reasons before me or anybody else for that matter, you would always bring them up in some way or another even if you didn't say anything. Your bandwagon was never mutant rights…It was vengeance. And vengeance is not a valid reason…It is an emotional response. I think Xavier understood that…But you didn't. I guess what I'm trying to get at is…Its emotion that drives your actions…Be they good or evil. And I think that the confusion you feel now…Along with the worries and concerns with your children…Go back to the whole issue of pride. We know the path we have been down, but we are both too afraid to stray from it. I personally believe that I have finally stepped off of that path…But you haven't."

It was less advice and more of an observation on Mystique's part, but Eric continued to listen on…Hoping that maybe this would help him start on a new path as so many others had after the events of the past few weeks.

"Then how do I do that? How do I finally break away from the path I have been down for so long?"

Mystique paused once more as she considered how she should phrase her answer. She knew she was not the best person to be giving advice…But never the less, here she was merely talking about that which she had observed.

"Like I said before…I think you already know how," answered Mystique, "You've just been assuming that it's actions that you must perform to repent for the past for both your children and the others. But there it's truly not that which you do…It's what you show us that shapes how we see you. Just like the media is doing to mutants…What we sense is how we determine how we see others and the world in general. I don't know you well enough to know exactly what you must show us and yourself to finally break the habit…But I think that's a decision best left to you."

Upon saying that, Mystique left Eric's presence. She felt she had said enough and she wasn't willing to open any more old wounds. This left Eric still confused somewhat…But with a greater sense of hope than before. He decided to head back towards the other end of the hallway where Wanda and Pietro still resided. It appeared that Wanda had finally been able to get Pietro to finish his soup, but the young speed demon still looked quite nauseous. They seemed so…Human at this point. It was as if they didn't even have mutant powers to being with. It was contrary to all of Magneto's past notions that it was the power and abilities that made mutants and not the people that they resided within. But these were his children…They weren't just mutants. So how could he show them that he had changed? What could he do?

The TV was still blaring before them like it had earlier and this time it was tuned to a CNN news report.

"We have an update on our two week long coverage of the mutant menace. Military officials today say that they have uncovered more files concerning Charles Xavier and his mutant plot against humanity. This time, it is in the form of new pictures linking him to long time mutant terrorist and self proclaimed supremacist, Magneto."

Then, on the screen, old photos of Xavier and himself flashed on the screen. They were images of them that were taken long ago when they worked together in universities and hospitals. While it was doubtful that the news anchor would even bother to mention this, it portrayed exactly what they wanted it to portray.

"Apparently, Charles Xavier and Magneto had a long standing friendship that spanned several decades according to the sources. While in previous years, Xavier has long denied any involvement with Magneto's affairs, government officials say that they now have indisputable proof that proves that claim otherwise. Public outcry against the mutant threat has rallied many citizens behind the military and the president as a steadfast campaign of containment has been stepped up with widespread congressional and executive approval."

Magneto listened on to the cryptic news report. There were no mentions of the mutants at the Xavier mansion or the Brotherhood boarding house being mere children…Every time such things came up, the news anchor twisted the words and described them more as soldiers. His old friend, Charles Xavier, whom had spent a lifetime pursuing a policy of peace and understanding, was made out to be a deceitful…Bloodthirsty mutant supremacist. Mutants everywhere were made out to be sub human…Animalistic…And unworthy of even having a soul. Men like the president and the soldiers that had so brutally destroyed their homes and desecrated the innocent were made out to be heroes and the more lies they heard…The more fearful and full of hatred they became. It was almost too much for Magneto to bear.

Then…As he looked back at the screen that bore the picture of him and Xavier standing together side by side…Something struck him deep at his core. Both men in the photo were smiling…They looked as though they were full of optimism and hope for the future of both themselves and humanity as a whole. But as he looked at the eyes of the man he once was…He thought about the man he had become. Charles Xavier…The one whom had been the only person never to give up on him even as his own students continued to see him as a monster…Was smiling too in that picture. They were colleagues…Friends…Dreamers. And the legacy that Xavier had worked so hard on was being tainted by the black hearted madmen that were behind all this carnage. Suddenly…Magneto knew what he had to do.

Through standing in the shadows, the master of magnetism made his way through the lounge and past Wanda and Pietro…Not at all responding to their glances as he neared the kitchen where the rest of the survivors still were. The twins noticed a different look in his eye as he passed them and they both got up to follow him. As he quickly entered the kitchen with the others, all eyes quickly turned to him as he spoke up.

"Scott…Where did you say Xavier was staying on his trip to Washington before this whole ordeal started?"

"The Watergate hotel…Why do you ask?" answered Scott, not understanding why Magneto would want to know that.

"Because I am going there to get him," replied Magneto sternly, "I'm through simply sitting here while the media slams him and everything he's built up over the years and I'm through letting the situation for mutants everywhere get worse by the minute."

"Wow Mr. Lensherr…Now just wait a minute," said Kitty, "We don't even know if the Professor is still there and we don't even know if he's still alive. I mean…If they hit us the definitely would have hit him too…"

"That Kitty…Is exactly what they want you to think," replied Eric, "Xavier is alive…I know it. And Wolverine probably is too. If they killed him…Somebody would have said something. The media would have used it to gloat…But they haven't. Whoever is behind this is probably keeping him alive…I'm sure of it."

"And what makes you so positive about that?" asked Raven skeptically.

"Leverage…" answered Magneto simply, "Whoever pulled these attacks off was smart…Well organized…And well informed. He knew when we would all be in our homes…He knew exactly when and how to hit us…And he knew how we thought and would respond to such attacks. That's why we've all been running scared…Never fighting back, just running."

"We know that…" said Scott, "We've been one step behind this whole time. But I don't think it would make sense to risk keeping the Professor alive if whoever wanted to wipe us out wanted to do so effectively."

"But it is for that same reason why he would need leverage. If he has Xavier…Then he probably considered using him as bait or a bargaining chip. But I suppose that since we have drawn this little skirmish out for so long…That idea may be waning…And they could execute Xavier and Wolverine at any time…Which is why I have to go to Washington myself and save him."

"You?" commented Piotr, "Why the sudden urge for heroics Magneto? Is this some kind of repentance ploy?"

"Believe what you want Piotr…I already have my reasons. I am on a different path now and I could care less whether or not you or anyone else chooses to believe that."

A sudden silence soon fell over the room. Looks of skepticism still hung strong over the faces of Wanda and Pietro…Who still stubbornly saw their father as a lying supremacist out to cover his on back. But it was a look that Magneto knew he could not change…He could only show his sincerity like Mystique had said. Then…Jean Grey stood up and decided to say something.

"I believe you…" said the young psychic, "But if you're going to do this…Don't do it alone. Let some of us help you."

"No…" responded the old holocaust survivor quickly, "This is something I must do alone…Washington is probably a fortress with all the military operations against mutants going on."

"But that's crazy!" exclaimed Kurt, "Vhat do you expect to do? Just valtz in to Washington and pick up the Professor!"

"Exactly Kurt…" replied Magneto confidently, "Like I said before, whoever attacked us believes that they know us. And this action…Will be something they most certainly won't expect. And going alone keeps you all out of danger. You of all people should know that Xavier doesn't need to lose anymore of his students."

Nobody said a word upon hearing the master of magnetism's words. For the first time since he had arrived with them, he had in himself a resolve that went beyond mere survival for himself and his kids. Now…He wanted to actually fight back. Some wanted to dissuade him, some wanted to urge him on, while others didn't seem to care either way. But one thing was certain…He was going to do it.

"I give you my word that I will save Charles…" stated Magneto adamantly, "I'm don't know what we'll do after all is said and done…But I'm more for the old saying 'seize the day.'"

Magneto may have been a man with a shady history and a rather complicated past…But one thing that everybody knew about him was that he never made promises that he wasn't willing to keep.

"Then…I guess we should all wish you luck," said Scott, not able to think of anything else to say at this point.

"Just be sure to let the Professor know that we're okay and that we're worried about him," added Jean.

"It will be done…" said Magneto as he abruptly turned towards the elevator, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Pietro and Wanda remained silent the whole time while Mystique couldn't help but grin at Eric's new resolve. Nobody said anything to the Maximoff twins, but as Kurt placed a gentle hand on Wanda's shoulder…She quickly ran off in pursuit of her father as Pietro limped close behind, gritting his teeth in pain.

As they caught the next elevator up, the twins caught a glimpse of their estranged father standing near the hanger where the X-jet was being kept. Magneto had sensed their presence and merely stopped…Trying to stow away his continued remorse for what had happened between them. But he wasn't about to let himself fall into the depths that he had before…For it was a path that he knew would only lead to more suffering for him. But never the less…He turned to face Wanda and Pietro as they stood in the ominous silence of the cold, drafty hanger.

"What is this Magneto? Some kind of ploy for self-repentance?" said Wanda non-believingly, "Or are you just trying to win us back with foolish notions that a good deed will undo all the horrible things you put us through!"

Magneto didn't flinch this time. He chose to remain strong in the face of his children's hatred. It was not easy, but that did little to dissuade him.

"You could say it's a little of both Wanda," answered Magneto, "But you and Pietro must know that there are some things that don't revolve around you. You've already made it abundantly clear that there is no way I can undo my wrongdoings…That much I know."

"Then why?" asked Pietro coldly, still not believing in his father one bit even though everybody else seemed to trust him in his promise to save Xavier.

"This is personal Pietro…Not something for you or Wanda…But for me. Xavier is still a friend. I owe him a great deal and like the two of you, I have hurt him. You may not want to believe that I am sincere in my actions as of lately…And there's nothing I can do to change that. Only you two can do that…And maybe with time you will. But in the mean time…There are other things I intend to rectify. This…Is just one of them."

Neither Wanda or Pietro said anything after that. Part of them was brewing with hatred while the other was brewing with hope. It was an inner tug of war of epic proportions between whether or not they should believe their father.

"I know you may not care what I have to say to you both anymore…But I might as well say that I will be thinking about the both of you a lot while I'm gone."

And with that, Eric Lensherr turned around and walked away while his children remained motionless outside the elevator where they had encountered him. They were not going to stop him…Even if they wanted to, they couldn't. But whether or not they chose to admit it…Wanda and Pietro would be thinking a lot about their father as well while he was gone. And after a quick stop to pick something up from the X-jet…Magneto was on his way to Washington DC to save his old friend.

* * *

The Pentagon was still a fury of activity as Stryker's team worked around the clock to narrow down their search for the escaped mutant in the Canadian wilderness. The general was on the phone constantly with Canadian officials and replying to messages sent to him by Trask about the progress of the final step. Either way, Stryker was not worried. Nothing had happened to him that he hadn't prepared for yet. And at the rate things were going…It would all be over soon enough without a single doubt over who the outcome will favor.

"General Stryker sir…We have a message coming in from the Xavier guard at Watergate," said one of his female communications officers as he and Magnum went over more satellite reconnaissance photographs.

"Patch him through," ordered the general as he put on his headset to listen in on the message.

"Sir," said a voice over the line, "The Wolverine has just woken up and is getting agitated again after his last failed escape attempt. And Xavier isn't getting any easier to handle either."

"Did you give the animal the sedatives that I provided?" inquired the general.

"Yeah, but it isn't having the same effect on the freak as before. And frankly, I don't know how much longer we can handle these two. They've been in that room for weeks."

"What about Xavier?"

"The man won't talk anymore. He's not cooperating. The guy's quite a handful for a cripple."

The general considered this new report. If Xavier wasn't cooperating and Wolverine was growing increasingly unruly then they may have in fact outlived their overall usefulness to him. The longer this operation went on, the more their value decreased. Stryker had considered using Xavier before as bait for the surviving mutants…But with their disappearance and the final step of the operation growing ever nearer, this idea was growing increasingly unrealistic.

"That man has outlived his usefulness," commented Magnum in her thick Russian accent.

"Yes…At this point, it appears he has," agreed Stryker as he considered his options.

"So what are you going to do with him?"

A slow, sinister grin spread across the general's face. For he knew it was finally time to hammer the final nails into the proverbial coffin of the mutant races last hope.

"Colonel…" commanded the general over his headset.

"Yes sir?"

"On my order…I give the go ahead to execute Charles Xavier and Wolverine."

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now folks! So now Magneto's on his way, but Stryker has already given the order! Stay tuned to find out! I know the last few chapters have been a little on the dramatic side because of Magneto unveiling the truth to Wanda, but I wanted to extend that scene in order to help the change in Magneto flow. I thought it would add a little cause and effect to the story overall. So what do you think? Do you like this story? Please tell me! Send me reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I'd love to know what you all think! Please review! Until next time, I wish you all the best and thanks for reading!

HOLD UP! BEFORE YOU GO…REVIEW!


	23. Rescue

**Extermination  
Chapter 23: Rescue**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick shout out to all the kind people who took the time to review!

**Quillian: **Hey! Thanks for the kind words! They were kind of what I was going for with that last chapter and this story in general. And if you think the last chapter was dramatic, you ain't seen nothing yet! Thanks again my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Wow, you have a new boyfriend? You should feel very lucky! I can't say I know the joy, for I've always been alone, but my stories are my love I guess. As for the twists and turns, they are far from over my friend! Xavier and Wolverine's fate are revealed in this chapter! X23 will have to wait just a bit longer, but rest assured she will come in soon! Thanks as always for the review and I wish you all the luck with the new boyfriend! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **I never said Mystique dropped Kurt in the river on purpose and I didn't try to imply that, but I guess that's how you interpreted it. I know she didn't do it on purpose because I've seen every episode and it's the same way in the comics. Sorry if you read it that way because that was not my intention my friend. As for X23, you'll see how she comes in really soon! But there are bigger problems at hand! Read on to find out and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks as always old friend! You rule! Peace out!  
**Prophet-Song: **I'm glad you liked that little analogy that Mystique used. That took a lot of thought on my part, but I think it was worth it and it best puts thing into perspective for Mystique and Magneto. The depth of their character and why they are the way they are is one of the main staples of this story and the emotions and personal growth help to feed this concept. I'm honored you think my writing is good and I hope you enjoy the stuff I have planned. Thank you very much for the review! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Hey! I see the fic I edited is coming along very nicely. Thanks again for letting me edit it and thanks for reviewing my story thus far! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Sorry you had a bad day. I'm glad my story was able to lighten it up somewhat. I understand your feelings about analogies, but I thought it would be a good way put the conflict that Mystique and Magneto are experiencing in perspective. It was a good place to lead into Magneto's decision to go rescue Xavier. I hope you like how it goes and thank you very much for your kind review despite your day! You rock! Peace!  
**X00001: **You'll find out about Xavier in this chapter my friend! Thanks a lot for the review and peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Hey! I just finished reading and reviewing "Wanda and Fuzzy!" Great job as always man! And thanks for your comments on this fic thus far. I'm glad you liked my handling of Wanda and Kurt thus far, but rest assured that they will have some more scenes together in the chapters to come! X23 will also come in later as well. Thanks as always R-man and keep up all the great work! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C:** I agree, I think Magneto is a lot more complicated than people give him credit for. His change in this fic is slow, but it happens none the less despite the inner conflict. I used his conversation with Mystique in the last chapter to help put the both of them in perspective in terms of what they were experiencing and feeling in this troubling time. It was a good way to lead into Magneto's decision to save Xavier. But even if he does rescue him, there is still a lot to be done. While they aren't being attacked directly by Stryker at the moment, the media is still making things all the worse for them. You'll find out exactly what Stryker did and how in future chapters, but for now there are many other things that need to be addressed…Like Xavier and Wolverine. Thanks a lot for the review my friend! They are always a pleasure to read! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**SouthernRebelGal:** Hey, glad to hear from you again! This story has taken a lot of effort and thought and it means a lot to me that you like it. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Peace out!  
**Amped-Chaos: **Wow, I'm honored that you find this fic to be one of the best you've ever read! There are so many out there and it means a lot to hear you say that! I have worked so hard on this fic and poured many hours of thought into it and I can't thank you enough for your kind words! There's plenty of stuff with Magneto to come and as for Kitty…I think I'll be able to squeeze something else in later on! Thanks again for your wonderful words! You rock! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Hey! I'm happy I was able to update on your birthday! Consider it my present to you for all the kind feedback you've given me! There are plenty more things to come with Kitty/Piotr and X23, so don't think that this story is anywhere near it's end yet! As for Logan and Xavier, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself my friend! Thank you so much for all your praise thus far! It really means a lot to me! You rock! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Hey girl! Glad you like my story thus far! It's taken a lot of work, but I feel it has been worth every word thus far! Thanks for the kind review! Peace out!  
**Witch-uk: **Yeah! Great to hear from you again! It's always an honor! Remember, my drive to write a Wanda/Kurt fic were partially inspired by you so it means a lot to me that you like what I've done with them in this story. There's still more to come with them! Thanks for the kind review! You rock and so do all your fics! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Magneto may be a complex guy, but he comes around when it matters! You'll just have to read on and find out if he'll be able to get to Xavier in time, but rest assured it'll be intense! And as to your question about Betsy and Warren, I haven't decided yet…But they may come in later on in the story. However, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks as always for the review my friend! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! I always appreciate your kind sentiment! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." I urge you all to check it out and read and review it!**

* * *

The guards at the Watergate hotel in Washington DC had gotten the order that they had been waiting for. As soldiers for the Friends of Humanity, guarding a couple of mutants and keeping them alive seemed downright hypocritical to their doctrine. But now it seemed that their great general had no more use for Xavier in his plan. And if he was a mutant and had no use…Then the Friends of Humanity had only one solution left for such a dilemma.

"All guards and watchmen report to the top floor," ordered the guard leader, "We've just received the order to initiate protocol 626. Switch to specialized ammunition and meet outside Xavier's door. It's time to finally end this."

It was the command that the elite group of Friend's of Humanity soldiers had been waiting for. Now they had the go ahead to finish off what they saw as the mutant race's supreme leader. Once he was gone…The mutant race would be as good as dead. From every floor…From outside and inside…Each soldier prepared their weapons with a special clip of ammo that they had been given for this task. They were special adamantium bullets…Expensive, but capable of doing the job effectively. Even the healing power of Wolverine couldn't hope to survive their wrath. Now, every last soldier of the guard force quickly made their way up the stairs and the elevators to the top floor…Where Professor Charles Xavier awaited them.

Inside the hotel room that Logan and Xavier had been forced to stay in for the better part of two weeks, hope was quickly dwindling. The vast anti-mutant news reports, the imprisonment, and the seemingly irreversible damage done to the cause that the Professor had dedicated his life to had seriously dampened his spirits to the point where he stopped cooperating with the guards and stopped trying to fool himself into thinking that he could somehow make it out of here. Logan had tried many ill-fated escape attempts, only to be dragged back to the room with bullet wounds and sedated with heavy chemicals. But those drugs were having less and less effect on him due to his healing factor compensating. But this didn't change their situation.

"Are you still with me over there Logan?" asked the Professor as he watched Logan groan and stir from the bed the guards had thrown him on after they brought him back.

"Yeah…Just give me a minute," grunted the angry Wolverine as he got up and fiercely rubbed the throbbing feeling in his temples.

The Professor's mood had grown increasingly solemn over the past few days. While Logan barely held on to any hope whatsoever, the Professor had been driven to stay alive for the students that he knew had survived. But even that drive was beginning to wane as no word came from them and massive anti-mutant sentiment portrayed by the media continued to bury his dream. With so much hatred out there now, Professor Charles Xavier was actually beginning to doubt that his dream was even possible anymore. He knew only what the media told him…And most of that was a lie anyhow. He only had the thick file of grim pictures of his beloved students, dead from the attacks. There was little more that could be done at this point now…He was powerless.

"You mustn't keep trying these foolish escape attempts Logan…" said Xavier in a deep monotone voice that he seemed to be stuck using for the past few days now, "You know that they'll all end up the same."

"It's better than waitin' around here doin' nothing," quipped Logan as he took deep breaths and waited for the effects of the sedative to wear off.

"There's little else we can do old friend…Stryker has made sure of that," reminded Xavier.

Logan let out an animalistic growl. Every time he heard that name mentioned it set something off inside him that nearly caused him to lose control. This man…This monster…Had murdered the kids he had vowed to protect. He had destroyed the only place that ever felt like home to him. And for that…He couldn't hold himself back.

"But I ain't gonna just let that fucker get away with what he's done!" grunted the Wolverine as he made powerful fists with his hands, wishing that Stryker was here right now so he could disembowel him for his crimes.

"He is still holding all the cards Logan…You must accept that. I can tell that our use to him is waning with each passing day. He has made sure that we are just pawns in his game…And as of now we cannot change that."

That only made Logan feel angrier inside, for if there was one thing he hated…It was being used.

"Besides…Even if you did get out Logan, where would you go? You wouldn't be able to find Stryker, the whole city is crawling with guards, and you will be an easy target for the mutant weary public. I don't like it any more than you do old friend…But we have to accept that."

Logan didn't respond to Xavier's words. He could hear the fragile sense of hope that the Professor had been holding on to slipping away. And if his hope failed…So did Logan's. There seemed little else left to do at this point. If they were of no more use to Stryker in his little 'game,' then there was probably no reason to even keep them alive. Then…An ominous scent caught Logan's nose.

"Someone's coming…"

Xavier barely turned his head as the doors were suddenly forced open and nearly a half dozen heavily armed guards stepped in and surrounded the two mutants. Every last gun was now pointed at them as the leader of the group stepped forwards.

"Come to finally finish the job?" grunted Logan, stumbling to his feet, still under effect from the sedatives.

"By order of General William Stryker…You freaks have officially outgrown your usefulness to us and operation extermination. And if there's no more need for you…Then there's no more reason to keep you both alive anymore."

"Just do what you came here to do…" said Xavier, no longer fearing their actions at this point.

"You asked for it freak…With your deaths then the mutant race will truly perish," said the group leader as he and the rest of the guards took aim, "Just remember…When you get to hell…Tell them the Friends of Humanity sent you!"

Logan unsheathed his claws and prepared to make his last stand despite his weakness from the sedatives. If he was going to go down…He was going to go down fighting. But there were so many guards with fully armed weapons…There really did seem to be no way out this time. Xavier braced himself while Logan struggled to keep his balance. A small grin spread across the lead guard's face as he gave the final order.

"Fire!"

The sound of rapid fire machine guns went off and both Logan and Xavier braced themselves…But then, something strange happened and Xavier was suddenly hit with a new psychic presence. Then…Just as the bullets were mere inches away…They stopped in mid air…And hovered motionlessly before the bewildered mutants and guards.

"What the…What trick is this!" demanded the guard.

They were about to fire again…When suddenly, a loud bang rocked the room and an entire section of the wall outside was shattered to pieces by a mysterious force. The bright afternoon sun shined into the room and a lone figure hovered in to Xavier's aid.

"Magnus…" said Xavier in amazement as he saw his old friend hover into the room.

However, this Magneto was different than before. Xavier couldn't believe his eyes as he took in his new appearance. He no longer wore his helmet to block out his psychic powers, his traditional red and purple outfit was gone now…Replaced by a slightly modified X-men uniform complete with cape and all. It was a sight that Professor Charles Xavier couldn't believe.

"Don't look so surprised Xavier," grinned Eric as he used his powers to guide Charles and Wolverine towards the new opening, "I may be a slow learner…But I always come around when it matters most."

This new presence only caused mass confusion among the guards…Whom for the first time, had no protocols to deal with such a threat. In the midst of this confusion, the usually well organized guards were left to rely on impulse now.

"Another mutant! SHOOT IT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL THEM ALL!"

More gunfire echoed through the room…But Magneto merely scoffed as he used his powers to stop the bullets once again and rip the high powered weapons from their hands and crush them like tin cans.

"Adamantium bullets…A rather good conductor wouldn't you say so?" said Magneto in triumph as he sent shards flying back towards the retreating guards as they all quickly made their escape.

Magneto didn't waste any more time. Armed with his powers he levitated Logan, Xavier, and himself and flew them out of the hotel and over the DC skyline. The mass confusion among the guards worked to their advantage as the master of magnetism guided his old friend and associate down towards a rooftop at the other end of the city and gently set him and Wolverine down. Immediately, Logan sprung into action.

"Magneto…" grunted Logan as he unsheathed his claws menacingly, reacting mainly on instinct after years of dealing with this man, "What do you want! And what's with the new getup?"

"You have an awfully strange way of thanking people Logan…But I suppose I cannot blame you for thinking such things. As for the new look…I feel it was many years overdue…Don't you think so?"

For the first time in what seemed like forever…Charles Xavier let out a laugh. He could sense that something had definitely changed about his old friend. His mind was now unguarded…And a new sense of resolve now dominated his mind. The details were fuzzy…But it didn't matter to Charles…For it felt like the psychic presence of the old friend he had worked with so much all those years ago.

"You never cease to amaze me Magus…" commented Charles.

"No time for catching up now Charles," said Eric, "I must take you and Logan back to the base as soon as possible. I'm sure your students will be very eager to see you again."

"Students!" said Logan as the mere mention of them seemed to overshadow his aggressive stance towards Magneto, "You know where they are!"

"Indeed Logan…I led what was left of the X-men and the Brotherhood to an abandoned base in northern Canada where they have been safely living for the past week or so now. They are all alive and well…And have been most worried about the both of you. So let us quickly make our leave before the military seeks us out beforehand."

Magneto then used his powers to take several old cars lying at the side of the road below to make one big metal sphere as transport for the two men. But ass he raised the newly formed object up to the roof and set it down…Xavier stepped in.

"No…I'm not leaving," said Xavier sternly.

Both Logan and Magneto looked at him utterly bewildered by his words.

"Uh…Come again Chuck?" said Logan, who was not at all liking the situation thus far with Magneto being their savior and Xavier now no longer wanting to leave DC.

"I said I'm not leaving…I refuse to leave Washington and simply run off while things for mutants everywhere just keep getting worse."

"You may worry about that later Charles," said Eric, not wanting to stay in this dangerous city a moment longer than he had to, "Right now…Your students need you!"

"Which is exactly why I must stay…" quipped the Professor as he held in his hand the folder full of pictures that William Stryker had used to gloat his triumph, "A great injustice has been done not to just mutants…But the world as a whole. And I will not let such injustice go unanswered. I owe my students as much to stop the forces that caused these heinous atrocities in the first place. And I will do so as long as there is a breath in my body…"

Eric couldn't help but admire his friend for such determination…As foolish as it seemed. However, many times in the past…Eric had seen Xavier's actions. To him, they seemed somewhat fool hardy…But his intentions were noble and just…Something that he could truly never boast in his long life. Even though he was a man confined to a wheelchair…Charles was still driven in a way that few people could ever hope to be.

"Chuck…Listen to yourself!" urged Logan, "If you stay here…Anybody with a gun will kill you the first chance they get! We don't have anything to use against this guy!"

"No Logan…We have plenty to use. And ironically…It is William Stryker who has given us the resources we need to take him and the Friends of Humanity down."

Then, Xavier showed Logan the folder with the pictures in them. And suddenly…A hint of understanding came over the Wolverine and he saw what Xavier planned to do.

"The pictures…You're gonna use them aren't you? But what makes you think the world will see things any differently whether or not they see them?"

"Well…I guess we'll just have to find out," said Xavier as he held on to the folder with the grim pictures firmly.

Xavier now had a plan…But unlike before, he now had the means to carry it out. There was now actually a way to fight back instead of run. Eric looked at the folder…Then back at his friend who seemed adamant about his decision and would not be dissuaded by anything that either he or Logan could say.

"If you're staying Charles…Then so am I," said Magneto.

"I had a feeling you would old friend," replied Xavier with a smile.

"And so am I!" said Logan sternly as he still gave Magneto a rather nasty look.

"No Logan…You must return to the children," said the Professor, "They need you there more than we need you here."

"No way! I don't care if he did save us…I'm not gonna let him outta my sight if he's stickin' around with you!"

"Logan…Please," said Xavier, "Don't worry about me."

"Listen to Charles, Logan," said Eric despite the gaze the former weapon X warrior, "I will make sure that no harm will come to the Professor. You have my word."

Logan's stanch gaze did not change. But once again, the image of the kids he had failed to protect flashed before him and being around them to protect them soon became a much higher priority than striking Magneto. The shadow of William Stryker's words on how he preached the inherent violence and arrogance in mutants hung strong. He remembered sinister grin on the madman's face as he boasted how he had killed dozens of innocent kids…HIS kids. While he still didn't trust Magneto in the slightest…The thought of seeing those that were still alive overshadowed that one obstacle.

"Okay…" he finally said after a prolonged silence, "But if I find out that this is a trick…"

"It is not a trick Logan," said Eric quickly as he cut the Wolverine off, "But if in the end you see it that way…I understand what you will do to me…And I will not stop you."

That was all he needed to hear. And with one last glimpse at the Professor, he finally made his way into the metal sphere.

"Take care old friend…" said Xavier, "And say hello to the kids for me once you see them."

"Sure thing Chuck…"

And with that, the sphere closed and Magneto sent it off into the air and towards the north. This left just him and his old associate here on the top of a roof with an utterly daunting task ahead of them.

"So what do you plan to do now Charles? How do you plan to stop whoever is behind all this?"

"Simple Magnus…By telling the whole world the truth."

* * *

The Pentagon had been getting frantic emergency phone calls for the last 15 minutes. The communications officers and combat officials were being swamped with reports from the Watergate hotel task force and they scrambled to find their general, not looking forward to giving him the news. He had been busy on the phone with Canadian officials trying to get clearance to send his troops in to take down the remaining mutant survivors and at the moment, he was close…Very close. But his task was soon interrupted by a frantic voice.

"General! General!" exclaimed one of the subordinate Friends of Humanity officers who was given the grim task of informing their leader of the failure, "I have some grave news!"

"Calm down lieutenant," said Stryker in a collected voice, "Just tell me what happened."

"It's Xavier sir! The team was just about to execute him and the badger like you said…But at the last second…Magneto stormed the building! Nobody saw him coming. Nobody was prepared. Those soldiers were helpless and he extracted Xavier and Wolverine before we could even begin to track them."

Stryker paused for a minute to take in this new development. While Magnum looked the same and didn't seem fazed in the slightest, the general was left to ponder the ramifications of this stunning event.

"Were any soldiers hurt in the extraction?" asked the general, not at all sounding too angry.

"No sir…None of them were hurt at all."

"Well that's something to relish given the usual cruelty of Magneto. And you say that we have no word on their new location?"

"None sir," confirmed the officer.

Stryker then contemplated his next move. Like always, he was very calm about this and went about it logically. While this was something that nobody had foreseen, to the general it would not alter the outcome of this operation for him.

"Well order ground crews and satellite tracking to be on the lookout for magnetic spikes now. Now that Magneto has come into play, we'll at least know what to look for. The man is stealthy to say the least, but he shouldn't be a problem in the end."

"But what about Xavier sir? What are your orders on him?" asked the lieutenant, ready to carry out his next assignment.

"He's probably with Magneto now, that I'm sure of. I've researched those two and they used to be quite good friends. And now that they're working side by side that will make them difficult to attack, but no worries…They are a mere nuisance, not a setback. So for now, order all elite guard from Watergate to rearm themselves with anti-magnetic weaponry and redeploy in and around the boundaries of the city. I have a strong feeling that Xavier will want to stay in Washington…For he still has the foolish idea that there is hope against me and my plans."

* * *

Logan sat in the cold, metal sphere for god knows how long as it streaked through the sky at great speed. Part of him was weary that Magneto might have just been leading him on and he was about to drop him in some inhospitable arctic wasteland or some arid, lifeless desert where he had little hope of surviving for very long. But another part of him saw something different in the old master of magnetism. Why he had arrived wearing an X-men uniform and why he hadn't gone on to kill those guards like he would have suspected were actions he would never have thought to have come from Magneto. But he was going with his gut instinct here. Xavier was quick to trust him…But Logan was never a man who was quick to trust anyone. But, lingering feelings aside, he was still eager to see the kids again…Or at the most, what was left of them.

Finally, he felt the large metal orb touch down on solid ground and the sliding doors automatically opened. Quickly, Logan stepped out to find himself near a lake before a large mound of earth. So it wasn't a desert or tundra, but he still didn't see any of the kids. Then…A familiar scent filled the air and he heard the shrill of a familiar voice.

"MR. LOGAN!"

It was the unmistakable voice of young Kitty Pryde coming from the opening of the hanger. Logan quickly turned and saw the ecstatic eyes of the young girl as she ran towards him and threw her arms around his strong neck.

"You're okay!" she squealed as she tightened her hold on him.

"Glad to see you too half pint…But you mind lettin' me breathe?" struggled Logan, surprised at the young petite girl's strength.

Blushing, she let go and others soon joined her. Kurt, Scott, and Jean quickly ran up to their long time teacher and friend to greet him, happy to see him again after being so unsure of whether or not he and the Professor were alive or dead.

"Still Logan I see…" said Scott with a grin as everybody took turns hugging the grumpy mutant, "It's great to see you again."

"Likewise Cyke. Oh, and the Prof says hi."

"You mean he's okay too?" said Jean eagerly, "Where is he now? Why didn't he come with you?"

"Don't worry Red, the Prof is fine. But he chose to stay in Washington and so did Magneto."

Upon hearing about this, both Kitty and Scott couldn't help but smile…For it helped confirm that they had managed to get through to the distraught master of magnetism in his darkest hour and he was now seeing things differently.

"Yeah…I had a feeling he would," commented Kitty.

"Why's that? What the hell happened with him? Has the old man finally lost it?" asked Logan curiously.

"It's a long story Logan…But we've got time," said Scott with a smile.

"Well fill me in later…I just gotta have some time to make sense out of all this," grunted Logan as he and his four surviving students led him into their makeshift home.

"Ah…So it is true! You did miss us!" exclaimed Kurt in an overly dramatic tone.

"Don't push it elf…"

Then, Logan was led into the hanger where he saw more of the survivors standing by. Colossus was there, so was Scott's brother Alex, and Wanda Maximoff.

"What're they doin' here?" grunted the Wolverine towards Wanda and Piotr, not at all accepting of their presence at first.

"Take it easy man…They're one of us now," said Kurt.

Logan turned to face him curiously. It looked like it was somewhat hard to believe since part of his brain was telling him that these were technically enemies. Then Scott stepped in.

"It's true Logan…They're okay now," assured Scott, knowing Logan still probably hadn't lost his apprehensive nature.

Logan just let out a sigh, for he didn't have the strength to start more fights. He just shot Wanda and Piotr a menacing look as if to say 'don't try anything.' As Scott, Jean, Alex, and Kitty led Logan to the elevator, Kurt stayed behind to reassure his new friends.

"Don't vorry…Logan's a little rough around the edges, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it comrade," said Piotr, remembering the nature of Wolverine during some of their old encounters.

Wanda, however, was a bit wearier than her strong Russian friend.

"Are you kidding? That guy gave me a look as though he was going to butcher me in my sleep!" said the Scarlet Witch.

"Vanda he vould never do that," assured Kurt as he place a gentle hand on her shoulders, "Logan's just…Protective of us all. As long as you don't give him a reason to hate you, he can be the best friend you could ask for."

Wanda was still somewhat skeptical, but Kurt was determined to keep things peaceful here on the base even with somebody like Wolverine here now.

"Come on Wanda…Have I ever lied to you since ve met?" coaxed Kurt.

This helped calm her down and caused her to give him an assuring smile that made his heart rate go up every time he saw it. But he shook it off for the time being and his blush as the three of them followed the others back down into the base. In seeing this, Piotr had to hold back his comments and his laugh as he saw Kurt and Wanda interact.

As the elevator door opened on the second level, Logan couldn't help but marvel at this concealed dwelling.

"So this place is a former SHIELD base?" asked Logan as he took in his new surroundings.

"Yeah, from what we gathered it is. At first we fled to that cave we stayed at before after the sentinel incident, but the military found us there too and we were forced to flee," explained Scott, "Then Magneto stepped in and helped us get away and led us here where we've been staying for the better part of a week now."

"This place isn't so bad," added Jean, "It's got everything we need to survive. There's enough food for a hundred people to last a year and plenty of rooms to spare. Not to mention it's safely concealed and not on any maps since it's a SHIELD base."

As Scott, Jean, Alex, and Kitty led Logan down into the main living quarters, the overall curiosity from the younger mutants got the better of them as they bombarded Logan with questions on what had happened in Washington. They had been in the dark for so long now over what was going on and why this was happening. They hoped that Logan would have some answers, but he was tired and exhausted and he didn't want to go over the grim details. Then…As the others told him a little more about the base, a sudden idea came to him.

"Tell me…If this is a former SHIELD base, then do ya know if they have a bunch of computer terminals, intelligence databases, and shit like that?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, on the bottom third level. Why man?" asked Alex who was casually eating an apple he had gotten from the kitchen.

Upon hearing this, Logan quickly turned to Scott and Jean.

"You two…You think you could turn all those little gizmos on and do a search through the web?"

"Well…Yeah, we should be able to. But why?" asked Jean, not knowing what he was getting at.

Logan didn't answer her question, he just continued to give orders.

"Then I want you both to go down there and do a search and find out everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, on a guy named Stryker…William Stryker."

"William Stryker?" asked Scott curiously, "Why? Who's he?"

Logan's expression grew more serious.

"He's the reason why so many of our friends are dead now…"

That was all the information that Scott and Jean needed to hear and they quickly understood what Logan was getting at.

"Okay…We'll get right on it," said Scott as he and Jean wasted no more time and quickly ran off towards the elevator to find out for themselves just who the mastermind behind all this carnage was.

Kurt, Kitty, and Alex only looked back at Logan somewhat strangely upon hearing him give those orders, but for whatever reason he did…They knew it had to be a good one.

"Vhat vas that all about?" said Kurt to Alex as Logan collapsed on a chair in the kitchen.

"Beats me dude," shrugged Alex, "But if it leads to some answers about this whole thing…Then I'm all for it."

"Definitely," agreed Kitty.

Just then, Mystique entered the kitchen after her shift of watching Pietro ended. But she was very shocked to say the least to find Logan sitting there in the kitchen looking as grumpy as he usually did. In one brief instant, Logan made eye contact with the blue shape shifter and sprung into action with his claws drawn.

"Mystique!" bellowed the angry Wolverine as he let his defensive instincts cloud the more rational part of his mind yet again.

"WAIT! LOGAN NO!" exclaimed Kurt as he quickly teleported in front of his mother and stood between them, "Don't hurt my mother!"

Logan was still on attack mode when Alex and Kitty quickly grabbed him from behind and held him back.

"Like, don't do it Mr. Logan!" urged Kitty as she tried to calm the Wolverine down, "Raven's okay now…She's a friend."

Kurt still stood in front of his mother, not wanting let Logan's killer instincts get the better of him. He hadn't been with them these past few weeks and he had no way of knowing about Mystique's change. For that he didn't blame him, but he still didn't like the fact he had been so quick to try and attack the only family he had left now that Rogue was gone.

Mystique, on the other hand, hadn't reacted much at all to this new development. She was not surprised that Logan still had a desire to play acupuncture with those claws of his, but she was surprised at her son's quick actions to protect her…An act which only a few weeks ago she had never imagined. It helped her realize for the first time that maybe she had salvaged a relationship with her son despite the past.

Finally, Logan managed to calm down and withdrew his claws into his knuckles. He had seen enough bloodshed with the pictures he had been forced to look at for the past couple of weeks and the side of him that wanted to witness no more finally seemed to win out. While he still didn't like Mystique in the slightest, Kurt's stance in protection of his mother, whom he also had to acknowledge as Rogue's mother, finally solidified his choice.

"Fine…" grunted the Wolverine as he shook Kitty and Alex off, "But if I sense for one second that she's full of shit like she usually is…She answers to me! Got it!"

And with that Logan stormed off, leaving an anxious, yet relieved, group of mutants behind him.

"Well…Guess he hasn't changed all that much. He's still the same Logan," commented Kitty.

"Yeah…No kidding," agreed Alex.

Kurt then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face his mother.

"Thank you Kurt," said Raven gratefully, "I didn't expect anybody to stick up for me like that."

"Hey, no big deal Mother," replied Kurt, "You're part of the family now. And family look out for each other."

"Yes…Family."

It was a word that seemed downright alien to Mystique after having thrown it all away so much in the past. For so long now, she had always considered herself a loner and that family would only make her weaker. Yet after Kurt stood up for her in a way she never expected, it felt as though family had made her stronger despite struggling with so many things in recent times.

"Just…Don't vorry about Logan," assured Kurt, "He may seem a little temperamental, but that's because he's just a bit protective over all of us. I'm sure if you get to know him, he'll accept you in the same way the rest of us has."

"Getting you and the others to accept me is one thing…But Logan?" scoffed Mystique unbelievingly, "Something tells me I should sleep with the lights on for a while…That is, if I actually slept."

* * *

Outside the base, X23 still remained in the shadows as she had for over two weeks now. She had set up a makeshift camp in a tree and had been living like she always had, but in addition to all her usual survival habits, watching the new arrivals at the lake had become her primary focus now. But today…Something major happened that changed everything. HE had arrived.

His smell was unmistakable…She knew it so well that she didn't even have to think about it. Her suspicions over these intruders upon her solitude finally seemed justified as the angry former weapon within her began to simmer like a boiling pot of water beneath her skin. What was he doing here? Why couldn't he and the rest of the world just leave her alone? Years of living in the wild had blurred the line between the animal and the human within the teenage girl. Now…The man she blamed so much of her suffering on was so close. Two years ago…She had tried to exact her revenge on him…Only to end up crying in his arms. It was an act that brought out so many pent up emotions that she still struggled with to this day. She was just so confused now that any rational judgment pretty much went out the window as her old resolve once again took her over.

"Wolverine…I know it's you. I know you've come for me…But I won't let you, or anybody else for that matter, take me. I swear…I will destroy you. I will make you pay for all the pain you have made me feel!"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! Logan is back and Magneto and Xavier are now teamed up back in Washington! And don't forget X23! Her role will grow soon, so stay tuned! Other than that, what do you all think? Do you like this story so far? Do you want to see where it goes? There are still plenty of things left to tell! And the next few chapters will be major so you won't want to miss them! Remember, I urge you all to REVIEW! Send them to me via email if you want or post them on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and they help inspire me to do more and better work! Thanks for reading everybody! I wish you all the best!

SCROLL DOWN! CLICK THE BUTTON! REVIEW!


	24. Getting To Know You

**Extermination  
Chapter 24: Getting to Know You**

****

* * *

Before the chapter begins…A quick shout out to the kind people that took the time to review!

**Jesi0546: **I'm glad you like how I've gone about the characterization in this story. It was one of the central themes that I wanted to use to make this fic stand out. Thank you very much for all your kind reviews even though I know this is quite a lengthy fic. I really appreciate your sentiment and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Glad to hear you're happy. As for the character growth, there will be plenty of it in this chapter and the chapters to come my friend, so don't think it's close to being over yet! X23 will also get some more time in the coming chapters. I really liked her in Evolution and I'm eager to bring her in! I hope you like how it happens because it will come to ahead soon! There are still many things left to happen and many questions left to answer and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks you very much for all your kind reviews thus far in the story! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **Wow, I'm honored that you consider this story as one of the best you've ever read my friend. That means a lot to me after all the effort and thought I've put into it. As for your question about Magneto, don't underestimate the speed and strengths of his powers…They can slip past most anything. He did it many times in the cartoon and in the comics. There's still plenty to come and I hope you like where it goes! Thanks again for the kind review and peace out my friend!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I chose to have Eric and Xavier stay in DC for a reason, but you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store my friend! Rest assured, it will be quite significant. As for X23, she's about to make herself known so you won't have to wait too long to see her come in! I hope you like how I handle her since this is actually the first fic I've written her into. Thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you like where I take this! Slickboy out!  
**Prophet-Song: **The situation has definitely changed for Magneto and Xavier, but there is a reason why Stryker doesn't feel threatened and you'll find out soon enough! And if you like how I've portrayed Logan so far, then I think you'll like this chapter! As for X23, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself! I hope you enjoy where I take this and I thank you for all your kind reviews! You rock! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Don't worry, you'll find out why Xavier stayed later on. There's plenty to come! Thanks for all your reviews and peace out!  
**Wen1: **Thanks as always for the review my friend! There's still plenty left to come and I hope you enjoy it! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Stryker's plans are still unclear, but I assure you that I will show just what he's up to soon enough! Until then, X23 will provide enough problems for the X-men as you'll read in the coming chapters! I hope you like it and rest assured…I'm not done with Wandurt fluff yet! Thanks for the nice review R-man! You rock dude!  
**Mark C: **I had a feeling that Magneto was overdue for a change in uniform. And what better way to show his growth to his friend than using an X-uniform? I'm glad you liked that part! As for the Professor's reasons for staying, they'll become clearer later on, but for now there are plenty of things to worry about. Logan especially is feeling the stress, that much I showed in the last chapter, but it's not going to get any easier for him when X23 comes into the picture. It'll take time, but he's going to have to accept his former enemies whether he likes it or not because of the bonds they've developed. And more of that will be shown in this chapter as well. I hope you like how I continue and thank you very much for the wonderful, insightful review! You rock man! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Sorry for the near heart attack, but I'm glad you liked it anyways! I felt Magneto was due for some repentance and that scene was definitely a part I enjoyed writing. As for X23, you'll see what her story will be soon enough with this and the next few chapters! I'm honored you think so highly of my writing and my story and your words serve as a wonderful source of inspiration to write more and write better! I'll try not to make you wait too long with these chapters and thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **I'm glad you thought the rescue scene was okay. I wanted to make it quick because with Stryker's soldiers, it's never a good idea to stick around for very long. As for what Xavier does with what he's got, you'll just have to wait and see my friend! And I too really liked doing that scene with Kurt protecting his mother. I thought it showed the protective side of Kurt and its major this time because Raven is all that's left of his family now. There's still plenty to come and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **What can I say…I like to surprise my readers every now and then! Magneto was overdue for some repentance and what better way to do it then by saving his old friend's life? And Logan's mood is sour, no doubt, but he'll face plenty of challenge when X23 comes into the picture! I hope you like how I bring her into the story and as always, you're review is greatly appreciated! You rule my friend! Peace out!

Well, that's all of em! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

The underground base nestled safely in the vast Canadian wilderness fell silent once again most of the inhabitance turned in for the night. While Scott and Jean remained hard at work on the computers downstairs, Logan remained upstairs checking each and every room and making sure that he knew where everybody was. Even though this base seemed safe enough for most people, that's exactly what they had all thought about the mansion at one point. As he closed the door on Kitty's room, Logan let out a deep sigh. So many of the kids were dead now and so few remained. The pictures he saw…The images that had been forcibly burned into his mind…They were just too much to handle.

"Man…I need some air," grunted Logan, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight with so much happening in such a short period of time.

Logan soon found himself raiding the food storage area and grabbed himself a six pack of beer. He then made his way towards the elevator and ascended towards the surface where the night sky was mostly clear except for a few scattered clouds. However, Logan had been so lost in his current state of mind that he didn't notice someone else follow him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one having problems sleeping…Mystique remained in a perpetual state of awareness as she had since even before the attacks.

"I wonder where he's going at this time of night?" she said to herself as she reluctantly followed him.

Logan hadn't been very happy to see her when he first arrived several hours ago…Not that she could blame him. She did once blow up the mansion, try to kill Scott, and ordered the Brotherhood to attack the X-men on numerous occasions. However, if she was going to keep living with her new friends and stay apart of her son's life, she would have to cope with Logan's presence. They had all urged her to just give him some time and get to know the guy and eventually he'll come around, but given his stubborn nature that was easier said than done. However, Raven didn't want to be looking over her shoulder every five seconds now that he was here so she might as well bite the bullet and at least try to talk to the guy who would rather see her impaled than living around the last of the students he had vowed to protect.

As she made her way up, Mystique wondered what it was that made the Wolverine the way he was. Since she joined up with the kids and learned more about them, she had come to see that there are always reasons for people being the way they are, herself included. She had learned why Scott was Scott, why Jean was Jean, and so on. But would she be able to find out why Logan was….Well, Logan? There was only one way to find out.

Mystique found the Wolverine sitting casually on a large rock overlooking the lake with the six pack of beer he had brought with him by his side. He had opened up the first can and was already close to being done with it. It was clear that he wanted to forget somehow…Even if it was just for a moment. It was ironic because for so many years he had been doing all he could to try and remember his past…Now he was trying so hard just to forget those pictures, those faces, those innocent kids that he had failed to protect.

Then, as Logan continued to sulk in his on personal world of failure, he sniffed the air and quickly identified a new presence.

"Relax…It's just me Logan," said Raven as she saw him abruptly turn his head.

Part of him wanted to unleash his claws and attack, but he remembered what Kurt had said to him and he managed to restrain himself. Like it or not…She was still Kurt's mother and even if he wanted to, there was no way he could possibly hurt her and not hurt Kurt in the process…And hurting what few students that remained was the last thing he wanted.

"What do you want Mystique?" grunted Logan as he shifted his gaze away from her and back towards the lake.

"What makes you think I want anything?" responded the shape shifter, "You think you're the only one who craves fresh air? And please don't call me that…Call me Raven."

This just caused Logan to let out another exasperated grunt as he kept to himself, still not at all liking the shape shifter's presence near him or the kids.

"Whatever…Raven."

Mystique then proceeded to sit on the rock next to him and grabbed one of the beers from the six pack, causing Logan to chuckle somewhat.

"What? I can't enjoy a good beer too?" said Raven as she opened the can and began drinking.

"No I just never figured you to be much of a drinker," said Logan, taking in what he found to be a rather humorous sight.

"Well obviously you didn't know me in my younger years."

"Something tells me I'd rather not know that either way," cringed Logan.

"Well despite what you may think…I do have a human side to me," said Mystique, "Even if I haven't shown it that much in all the years you've known me."

Logan didn't say anything after that. His focus went back to the lake and to the beer in his hand. He couldn't believe he was doing this…Sitting on a rock by a lake sharing a case of beer with Mystique of all people. For all he knew, she was still an enemy…But from the way that the rest of the kids acted around her, something had definitely changed. However, he thought little of it and remained stubborn in his stance on Mystique.

"Why are you here?" asked Logan, finally breaking the silence.

Raven looked back over at the grumpy mutant sitting beside her.

"Why not?" she answered.

"There are plenty of other places to get some fresh air and drink a beer," responded Logan, "Why choose this spot right next to me?"

"Because…" but Mystique soon found herself trail off, not ever answering Logan's question.

"Because why?" asked Logan, sounding ever more frustrated.

Obviously, this was going to be a lot harder than she had hoped. Mystique had taken it upon herself to get to know her former enemies after her arrival and they had been accepting for the most part despite initial weariness. But Logan, on the other hand, was being a bit ruder than she would have liked.

"Look Logan…" began Mystique, also sounding as though she was getting rather frustrated, "You don't like me…That much I can ascertain. But like it or not, I'm here and I have no intention of leaving. My new friends are here…"

"New friends?" said Logan somewhat skeptically.

"Yes…Friends," answered Mystique sternly, "Scott, Jean, Kitty, Alex, and Peter are my new friends. The Maximoff twins are also my friends. They took the time to get to know me and I took the time to get to know them. And need I remind you, my son is here and I am NOT leaving him again. So deal with it!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me lady!" said Logan in a raised tone of voice, "And don't tell me to deal with it! Just because yer here, it doesn't mean I have to like you!"

Mystique did not come here to anger Wolverine. She knew that wouldn't make things any better. So she forced herself to lower her voice and tried to keep this from erupting into an all out brawl.

"I know…And I don't expect you to like me Logan. I don't expect anybody here to like me…But I'm here and I'm not leaving. We don't have to like one another…But as long as were stuck here we will have to learn to respect one another."

Logan once again let out a frustrated growl. It was true that if she was going to stay, much to his dismay, he would have to learn to be around her and not fight her. But after all the crap she put the X-men through over the years, she knew that would be rather hard to accomplish.

"So then answer my initial question if you want to learn to respect me…Why did you choose to sit next to me when there are plenty of other places out there with better views to get your precious fresh air?"

Mystique had to give Kitty and the others credit…For they weren't lying when they described Logan's innate stubbornness. But she knew if she was ever going to get this man to trust her, she would have to trust him first. Opening up to a bunch of kids was one thing…But a guy who would waste no time in separating her head from her body was a completely different story. So…She was forced to improvise as best she could.

"Well…Believe it or not Logan…Even I crave human contact every now and then."

"And of all the people here, you chose me," scoffed Logan, not completely satisfied with her answer as he took the empty beer can and crushed it against his adamantium skull.

Mystique rolled her eyes and diverted her attention out to the lake. The water was smooth…The reflection of the moon could clearly be seen…And Raven Darkholm looked deeply into her reflection as she finished the last sips of her beer. She still saw so many things she didn't like about herself whenever she looked at her reflection. But at the same time, she looked off to the side of her and looked at Logan's rather obscured reflection next to her. The look on his face…The one he had been doing such a good job at hiding ever since he got here showed through the reflection. As frustrated as she was with Logan, she still remembered that the kids still adored him and looked up to him. And in remembering those words, Mystique couldn't help but grow curious as to why they saw him like this when by all accounts he looked like a bitter, wild, uncontrolled man.

"Well…You are the only other one besides Scott and Jean that is still awake and those two are still busy on the third level with the computers. And I've lost all ability to sleep, so my choices are rather limited."

"But still…That ain't a valid answer to the question…Why?" said Logan as he opened up another beer.

"Because…" said Mystique taking a deep breath, "I want to get to know you."

Logan almost spit up his beer upon hearing that as he looked back at the shape shifter with utter bewilderment in his eyes. Those were the last words he had expected from this woman who had once blown up the mansion. It left the Wolverine in a mixed state of confusion and skepticism.

"You…Want to get to know ME?" repeated Logan, making sure that he had heard her right.

"Yes…" said Raven simply, now feeling somewhat awkward over Logan's reaction.

"Why? You never bothered to get to know anybody, me or the students, before hand? Why now?"

"Things are different now Logan. A lot has changed since the last time you saw me. Two years is quite a while last time I checked," answered Raven.

"I find that hard to believe…" quipped the Wolverine as he went back to drinking his beer.

"Believe what you want Logan, it's the truth. I am not the same woman you knew back then. I have undergone some rather…Difficult phases since Apocalypse. And as you have probably already noticed…So did Magneto."

Logan considered that for a moment as he remembered Magneto's demeanor after he saved him and the Professor back in Washington. The man had arrived wearing an X-men uniform, he didn't have the special helmet he usually wore to keep the Professor and his psychic probes out, and he didn't kill any of the guards as he would have though he would. Not to mention the fact that Magneto had stayed true to his word in brining him back to the kids. But that was one thing…Mystique was another. At least that's what logic told him.

"You have no idea what I saw and felt while I was under that madman's control…" continued Mystique, sounding somewhat haunted by the memory, "Every deed I had done…Every agonizing emotion I had suppressed…It all came crashing back to me amplified a thousand fold. I don't think there was any difference between mental pain and physical pain in the dark prison I was stuck in all that time. Every last painful memory and emotion all played again and again…Each time worse than the last. Imagine for just one second, seeing everything you hate about yourself and feeling how everybody around you feels about you every time you close your eyes. Imagine being forced to look at yourself and see nothing left of the person you once were…And only seeing in its place…A monster."

Logan's sensitive hearing could hear the shape shifter's voice crack under the recollection of her experience with Apocalypse two years ago. It was as if the memories were actually causing her physical pain. But she wasn't done yet…

"Since then I haven't slept one wink of sleep or gone more than a few nanoseconds without thinking about what I saw during that time. Then…Add to that…Rogue. And it just…You could never understand what its like! You could never even begin to ascertain how much it hurts to see yourself as a monster with every waking moment!"

Mystique merely threw her empty can of beer of to the side as she forced herself to stop talking or risk completely breaking down before this man. Logan could smell the salty scent of tears threatening to form in the blue woman's eyes…Something he never would have suspected from this woman. Mystique…Crying…It was something that Logan almost refused to believe. Yet he knew his senses weren't lying to him. But Mystique did leave out one important thing in her dramatic account…Logan did understand somewhat how she felt.

"You'd be surprised Raven…" responded Logan, fixing his gaze back on to the lake, "Like you mentioned before…You don't know me. You don't know about my past or where I've come from…Hell, even I don't know all the facts. But I already know more than I want to."

"What are you getting at?" said Mystique, somewhat bitterly, "If you don't even remember, how can you possibly understand?"

"I can understand from what I do remember…Which ain't much, but it's still a lot to handle," quipped Logan, "You probably think I'm still and animal…And you'd be half right. I am part animal. But that ain't all…I'm also part weapon. I was made to do one thing and one thing only…Kill."

Logan then opened up another beer as he saw that he had Mystique's full attention. Why he was telling her this, he did not know…But he went on for some reason…Not so much for her, but for himself.

"I was supposed to be the ultimate weapon against mutants. I was supposed to be weapon X. But somewhere along the line…Something happened. And whoever tried to make me that way…Failed. My memories were erased…My past…Gone. Nothing was left except the animal within that couldn't be contained. Some people still call me an animal…Others still call me a monster…So don't ever think I don't know what it's like to feel like a monster."

"But at least you managed to accept that about yourself and managed to gain the kind of life I could only dream of."

"What kind of life is that?" scoffed Logan.

Mystique opened another beer and more or less gave up letting herself get frustrated by Logan's attitude. From what the others had told her about him, they weren't lying when they said he was stubborn. But they never really told her that he was to this extent.

"I've had a lot of time to get to know the kids recently and they've told me quite a bit about you," said Mystique as she took a light sip of her beer, "You say you're still a monster and some people still call you that. Yet the kids at the institute adored you. They relied on you and respected you…And some even came to view you as a father figure or as Kitty so affectionately called you 'everybody's uncle.'"

"Half pint said that?" said Logan who couldn't help but laugh, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Everybody seems to look up to you. Scott and Jean told me how you raised them since they were twelve. Kurt told me how you helped him with his agility. For all your struggles with the animal you say you are, you still manage to remain human enough for a bunch of mutant teenagers to look up to you and turn to you in their time of need."

Talking about the kids somewhat soured Logan's mood because it reminded him of how he failed them and how most of them were dead now because he wasn't there to protect them. But in hearing Mystique's words, Logan felt a little better in remembering how he managed to set the animal he was aside and gain the trust and adulation of a bunch of children. But Mystique wasn't done yet.

"I have children of my own, yet I never even managed to do half the things you did for them. All because I was just an angry, bitter woman who blamed her problems on everybody but herself. Now I'm stuck not knowing what could have been if I had just opened my eyes a lot sooner and saw thing for what they truly were. In the end…It took Apocalypse's torture forced me to see that. I've been living in my own nightmare ever since."

Logan wasn't usually one for sympathy, especially not to somebody like Mystique. But his sensitive ears could hear the strain in her voice…As if she truly was a completely different woman. It had taken him a while to fully process that, but given her deceptive nature it was somewhat more of a knee jerk reaction more than anything else. Yet the more he talked with her, the less 'Mystique' she sounded.

"You really have been messed up, haven't you Mystique?" commented Logan.

"I told you…Don't call me that," replied the shape shifter with a renewed feeling of anger as she heard that name, "Mystique is dead. I'm just Raven Darkholm now."

"Sorry…" said Logan, not expecting that reaction.

It was strange, for when she heard that name she almost sounded as though she hated it as much as Logan did.

"Don't be…" said Raven as she quickly pulled herself out of her angry reaction and sank back into her state of self pity, "I can tell you hate Mystique. I do to. That part of me…That bitter, angry part that pushed me to cause so much damage and hurt so many people is something I'll always have to live with no matter how much it hurts."

"Yeah…I know all about having a bad side. I have a pretty good idea of where you're coming from," said Logan, who was gradually beginning to see what Raven was getting at.

Mystique then went silent for a minute as she finished the last few sips of her beer. It was remarkable how nothing would have stopped Logan from killing her no less than an hour ago, yet now here he was sharing a beer with her and talking to her as if she were some stranger that sat next to her in a bar. But still…She could tell he was still apprehensive towards her and she desperately wanted to change that. She felt that if she could change Logan's dogmatic views about her, then she could do it for anyone. And she felt that would be best accomplished in only one way.

"For what it's worth Logan…I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. And I'm sorry for everything I've put your friends through."

Logan then looked back over towards the yellow eyed shape shifter with a look of surprise. Had this woman who had done so much to the X-men just apologized? Had she just acknowledged her wrongdoings to HIM? He never would have believed it even in his lifetime…Yet he had heard it with his own ears.

"I know it's a little late now but…" Mystique soon found herself trail off once more as she found herself unable to formulate the words she wanted to.

"Hey…Better late then never," quipped Logan with a wolfish grin.

That got Mystique to smile as well as she finally felt accepted into his company despite his initial apprehension. A strange feeling of accomplishment soon fell over her as considered how impossible what she had done once seemed. Maybe some things aren't impossible…Just improbable. If that was the case here, then why not with Xavier's dream? Mystique couldn't help but ponder that question as she reflected on what she had just accomplished with Logan.

"So what now?" asked Logan, "What do you plan to do if ya really have admitted to being wrong all these years?"

"I was hoping I could start over," said Mystique as she looked up at the sky, then towards Logan, "I want to begin anew with a clean slate…Not just with my son, not just with you, but with everybody. I don't want to fall into my old habits of changing into some stranger and stealing bits and pieces of other peoples' lives. I want to live my own life for a change. I want to look in the mirror and not see somebody I'm not. Even though things seem really bad as they are now…I don't want to waste any more time. I want to finally start doing the right thing and make up for all those lost years. I just want to be who I truly am from now on…"

"And is this who you truly are?" he said referring to how she was talking to him now.

Mystique stopped for a moment and thought about that. She soon found herself looking back at her reflection. She wasn't in the shape of anybody different…She looked just as she had the day she was born. This was her natural look and she wasn't hiding from it. This was her natural character and she wasn't hiding from it either. Through this, Raven Darkholm felt she had her answer.

"I think it's closer than the old me…That's for sure. Or would you actually prefer the old me?" joked the shape shifter.

"You mean the old you that would only blow up the mansion again if it wasn't already destroyed? I think I can safely say no," answered Logan, as he took the last beer from the case and opened it.

They sat in silence again and simply listened to the crickets chirp in the woods around them. The cool Canadian air swept over the area and caused ripples on the lake that broke up the reflection of the two former enemies. Raven didn't know if this was some kind of sign by some divine force…But it helped put things in perspective for her and signified the destruction of an old life and the start of a new one that had been two years in the making.

"I just wish there was more I could do," mused Mystique once again.

Logan took another sip and looked back at the woman next to him, finally beginning to see Raven Darkholm for a change…And not Mystique.

"Part of starting over isn't about doing things concerning the past. If that's how I did things…I'd still be at it and I never would have joined the institute. Repenting doesn't make you forget…Trust me on that one. Starting over is more of a personal journey. How hard it is depends on the person though. And if you really want to start over, you'll just have work on that because living in the past doesn't always improve the present."

"So how should I go about it?" asked Raven, now looking to Wolverine for answers…Something she never thought she would do. Then again, she had thought the same thing with Scott a mere two weeks ago.

"That…I don't have the answers for," said Logan, "Only you know how, so I can't tell you myself. But take it from me…Somebody who's had to start over before. It's all how you see the present…Not how you repent for the past."

Raven thought about that for a moment…And it made sense. Ever since she had returned, she had been obsessed with finding some way to make it up to the others she had hurt. In many ways, that was the one thing driving her conscious mad because she kept looking to events that had already happened and could not be changed. It was the present that was the key…Not the past. Logan seemed to understand that…And now Raven seemed to get that as well. It was strange, but it seemed believable coming from a man like Logan…Whom had been down similar paths as that of Mystique. Enemies or not…They had faced similar tribulations. And now, here they were…Stuck together by some strange twist of fate. But now…It didn't seem so bad for either of them.

"I'll take your word for it…" said Raven as she managed a smile towards Logan, "At least one of us has a clear head when it comes down to it."

"I don't think it has anything to do with clarity," chuckled Logan, "Some just learn slower than others."

"Tell me about it…But, as you say, better late than never."

Logan couldn't believe it. He was actually enjoying Mystique's company. He and one of the X-men's most notorious enemies had just shared a six pack of beer and talked as though they had just met. It was strange…But at the same time, Logan was relieved that he had one less person to fight in his life.

"I know it sounds crazy Logan…But you and I really aren't all that different when you get right down to it. We've just taken different paths in life. You chose one way…I chose another. I know we were enemies and all…But you were forced to control the animal within and I was forced to control the angry, bitter part of my character. We've both done things we've deeply regretted…Yet we're both willing to atone for them. I guess I just went a different route then you did in the end and it's led us both to this point."

"Yeah…And here we are. Funny how things work themselves out in the end," admitted Logan, unable to deny the truth in Raven's words.

"Indeed," said Raven as she looked back at the burly mutant, "Maybe you could help me…And in turn I could make up for what I've done to you and the others. I don't expect you or the kids to adore me or completely forget about what I've done…But maybe we could do what we both have struggled to do our whole lives…Start over. Not as enemies…But perhaps…As friends."

Friends with Mystique? It took a moment for Logan to consider that as he thought about everything that had just happened in this fateful conversation with the shape shifter. Had she really changed that much? Every sense told him so, yet the old unavoidable suspicions still lingered. Then…He found himself looking back into her dark yellow eyes. There was almost a look of yearning…A look of hope…A look that seemed to be reaching out for something to believe in. It was not something that could be faked even by a shape shifter. As much as part of him denied it, he and Mystique were a lot alike in many ways. He had been unable to take control of himself alone…And it was clear that Mystique couldn't do it either. Perhaps he could help her…And maybe they could be friends.

"Friends?" he asked, taking another deep breath, "Sure…I'll try."

"That's all I want Logan…And I promise, I'll try too," assured Mystique as Logan threw the last beer can off to the side and both mutants turned their gaze back towards the lake.

Mystique now felt a lot better, not to mention safer, that she had taken the time to learn about Wolverine. Kitty had been right about him being rough around the edges…But she had also been right about him having a heart. He had already shown to her that he was capable of compassion and she had in turn showed him she capable as well. Maybe it wouldn't happen overnight, but Raven hoped that one day she could be friends with this man. It would be nice to have someone who had faced similar problems as her.

They both continued to sit in silence. There was no more beer left so they merely watched the ripples form on the lake from the cool Canadian breeze. Logan felt himself cringe at the feeling of wind because of how much it reminded him of Ororo. But not being alone helped as much as he hated to admit it. Of all the pictures he had seen, none had been harder to take than that of Ororo's. Now, every time he closed his eyes…He could see her face…Frozen in time. He still blamed himself for urging her to stay behind while he accompanied Xavier to Washington. If he hadn't…Then maybe she would still be alive. And after seeing her dead body in the photo…It destroyed some of the resolve that Logan once fostered for the Professor's dream. Now, he was just so unsure about everything. It was the first time he started to consider that the Professor was wrong. As much as he tried to shun that thought, he couldn't escape the gaping wound in his heart for not saying the things he should have said to his best friend before she died.

Mystique seemed to pick up on his solemn disposition. With no more beer left, he was stuck to think about it all over again. The shape shifter could tell that there was something else. She could tell by the hallow look on his face that she knew too well.

"Is something wrong Logan?" asked Raven, not able to stand the silence anymore.

"No…" he said flatly.

Exactly the response Raven had expected. But maybe…There were other ways to get him to open up. There was one last question that Mystique for her former enemy before she could lay this attempt at reconciliation to rest. And perhaps one question could give her more than one answer. Either way, her curiosity was getting the better of her for every bit more she learned about this mysterious man.

"Fine, be like that," said Raven, looking as though she dropped it, "But may I ask you one last question?"

Logan, seemingly eager for a distraction, didn't seem to care. If he was ever going to trust this woman, he knew would have to chance it. But for the most part, he just wanted something to help him forget even if it was only for a brief moment.

"Yeah, sure…Shoot."

"What made you go with Xavier? I mean, how could an angry, confused, misguided man like yourself who was manipulated to be a weapon end up choosing such a drastically different path than the one I chose?"

It was somewhat profound of her to be asking him this, but in some ways…It had been the right thing to say. Now more than ever, Logan needed to remind himself why he was still fighting for Xavier's ideals.

"For a lot of reasons…" he answered simply.

"How so?" quipped Raven, who desired a more specific answer.

"As similar as you say we are…We still come from different worlds Raven. The way I think compared to the way you think is still different. It's that level of thought that I believe drove me to follow Xavier."

"And what exactly is that type of thought? I mean its clear your no weapon. It's clear that whoever tried to make you into one failed. And I just want to know how you managed to do that? Where do you get the strength?" said Mystique, now more curious than ever.

"You sure you wanna know?" replied Logan, sounding somewhat exasperated at the promise of going over the whole thing in his mind again.

"Positive…I must know what it is that you have that I seem to lack."

Logan took a deep breath, for he knew that what he was about to say wasn't going to be easy.

"From what I remember…All my life I was never afraid of anything. From World War II to weapon X, nothing scared me, not even death. The simple notion of dying didn't scare me in the slightest. If I died…Hell, that was okay with me. But even though I was always arrogant…I also had a strong sense of right and wrong. I knew that there were things I just couldn't do because that's just not a part of me. As much an animal I am…I never was able to forget my human side. But I always struggled with it…And that's when Xavier came into the picture."

Logan then remembered the vivid images in his head that fateful day the Professor found him in the snowy wilderness in Canada. As fuzzy as the rest of his memory was, that one memory stood out clearer than any other…But for more reasons than he was leading onto at the moment.

"When the Prof found me…I was downright wild. I was living in the woods like an animal, hunting for food, sleeping wherever I could. But thanks to his powers, he managed to help bring the human out in me and offered me something I never thought I would have again…A second chance…A new beginning. At first I didn't think too much of it when I heard his ideals…But I guess that whole right and wrong thing caught up with me. So I was kind of just a tag along, not really believing in his ideas…Just using it as an excuse to be human again. But…Pretty soon…I found another reason to join the institute."

"And what reason would that be?"

Logan once again struggled. This next part would be the hardest to tell…Especially now that so much had changed within the past few weeks. He wanted to just stop right then and there…But he soon found himself talking once more…Saying something he'd never thought he'd say.

"When I joined the institute…I still had that fearlessness and arrogance that kept part animal inside. But then…Something came along that…Made me fear death again. Something came along that made me want to live. That something…Was someone."

"Oh…I see now," said Raven, who was beginning to get where this was going.

"Yeah…I know it sounds strange coming from the big bad Wolverine…But it's the truth. In the end…It was a beautiful…Kind…Caring young woman that made me want to live to see the next day. She made me want to survive every day just to wake up in the morning and see her face. She was…Ororo Munroe. And I guess…She's kind of the real reason why I went down the path I chose."

"Storm? She was that girl?" said Mystique with a great deal of shock in her tone, never once ever picturing such a thing before.

"Yeah…She was the one. She was the first person that ever looked at me…And saw past the animal. Every time she looked at me…She only saw the person. She saw Logan…Not the Wolverine. She was the first person I ever truly considered as a real friend. She helped me realize that life had so many things to experience…And there was so much worth living for. She helped me work with the kids, raise them, teach them…She helped take the raging, bloodthirsty animal within me…And turned it into a man."

The strain in Logan's voice grew harder with every word he spoke of her. He had never been so close to just plain breaking down. Those early memories of Ororo and everything she and Xavier helped him do for himself…Those were the memories that he wanted to treasure no matter how long he lived. But the more he thought about it…The more it hurt. Because now Ororo was dead…And he will never see her…His first true friend…Ever again.

"Were you in love with her?" asked Raven, noticing the struggle he was obviously going through.

That only caused the lump in his throat to get bigger, but never the less he locked it all away…Unable to truly let it all out. But never the less, he managed to let some it out.

"I guess I'll never know…" said Logan distantly, now feeling worse than ever that he'll never get a chance to see what could have been with the woman that had saved his soul, "Bein' an animal and a weapon…I never really was keen on emotions. But Ororo just made me feel things I never felt before…Things that I wanted to hold onto…Things that made me forget about where I came from. I think it was for that reason…I finally started to fear death. The notion of dying actually began to scare me…Because it would mean that I wouldn't be able to see her again. But…It really doesn't matter now. Ororo's dead. She was the most caring creature on the face of this planet. She cared for everybody…She always helped people in need. She…She truly didn't deserve to die."

Raven could see the pain burning in the Wolverine's eyes as he talked about this woman. Mystique never had known Storm, but from the looks of it she had really had an impact on Logan. The sheer fact that she was gone and never coming back was causing so much pain for this man, who by all accounts should be numb to such emotion because of his stubborn, tough-guy nature. Yet here he was…Drowning in remorse and sorrow for his first true friend. Mystique didn't know what to do…But she soon found herself placing a hand on his strong shoulder.

"Nobody deserved to die in those attacks…Nobody," she said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry she's gone…It's obvious that you really did care about her."

Logan never thought he would live to see the day when Mystique would actually try to comfort him in such a state. Yet from what he could feel from her hand, it was meant to be a gesture of sympathy…Something nobody could ever fake.

"But that's not the worst part Raven…" continued Logan even though he found it hard enough to keep it to himself at this point, "The worst part is…I don't think I ever so much as thanked her for everything she did for me. I don't think I ever just walked up to her…And told her how much she meant to me…How much she changed my life. And it was all because I was just too stubborn, too stupid, and too thick headed to do it. I always had to be 'Wolverine,' the big tough guy that wasn't supposed to be too emotional. But now…I'll never get that chance. She'll never know how I felt about her…And I'll never know if we could have had something."

With every word he said…More painful memories of those grizzly pictures came to mind and flashed before him. It was almost as if it was punishment for his arrogance. He had been too stubborn to admit it…And now he was paying for it with his own anguish.

Raven could see his suffering so clearly. It was a pain that even she was not familiar with and she knew she couldn't even begin to understand how he felt. But at the same time…It helped her see this man in a new light. It helped her make sense out of why he was the way he was and how he managed to work through the problems that she couldn't. It helped the shape shifter feel for the broken man sitting next to her.

"Logan…If you do love her like you say you do…Then trust me, she knows…Wherever she may be. She knows."

Those words did help…Even though Logan was stubborn to admit it. Wherever his weather goddess is now…She's probably in a much better place than this horrible, tortured world that he was stuck in without her. But it didn't change that fact that she was gone and would never get a chance to say what he wanted to her face. He only hoped that a part of her lived on within the elements…And that wherever she was, she was happy. Logan finally went silent once more…Not having the strength to say anymore.

"I'll leave now…" said the shape shifter as she removed her hand and stood up, "It was nice talking to you Logan."

There was a brief pause in Logan's demeanor…But in the end, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders by telling somebody this. For all their fighting and bitter rivalry…Mystique seemed to understand. And for that, he was grateful.

"Nice talkin' to you…"

Raven was about to leave…When suddenly, a strange noise caught his sensitive ear and he shot up from his sitting position. Upon seeing this, Raven's instincts on danger kicked in and she started to grow concerned.

"Logan…What's wrong?"

Wolverine then proceeded to sniff the air…And an old, familiar scent soon filled his head and a new look of surprise came over him.

"It can't be…Here?" he said to himself as he began to trace the scent in the direction off to his left.

"What is it? What do you sense?" asked Raven urgently, scanning the area around her.

"She's here…I can't believe it, but she's here! I know that smell. It's her."

"Who!" asked the shape shifter as she watched Logan start to head out into the woods.

"X23…That's who."

Not understanding what this meant, Raven soon followed him into the trees. But unknown to either of them…They were already being watched.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now! I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action and it was just Mystique and Wolverine talking, but I really wanted to add a little drama and what better way to do that than have two former enemies come together? I really wanted to go into Mystique making amends with Logan because they are somewhat similar when you look at them. Not to mention, I wanted to add a little Loro angst as well. But what do you think of this whole Logan/Mystique bonding? Did you like it? Would you be willing to read more of it? Please tell me! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! There's plenty more to come with X23 finally making her presence known! So stay tuned! Thanks for reading my story and I wish you all the best!

HEY WAIT! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING!


	25. Finding A Lost Soul

**Extermination  
Chapter 25: Finding A Lost Soul**

****

* * *

You know the drill! Before I being, a quick shout out to the kind people that took the time to review!

**Heartsyhawk: **Well drama is somewhat my specialty! The last chapter was the culmination of quite a bit of work and thought on my part and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it because I had a hell of a time writing it! X23 comes in during this chapter and rest assured, I will add just as much effort to making her fit into this story as I have everybody else! It may bet a little intense, but by now I think you should have come to expect that from me. Thanks for the awesome review! They are always a joy to read! You rock! Peace out!  
**Prophet-Song: **I think the show and many stories out there tend to negate the human aspects of certain characters. I believe that part of the key concepts of storytelling is showing a character in the how and why and not just the content. I really wanted Raven and Logan to bond with the last chapter because I felt they could best help each other. I'm glad you enjoyed how I went about it and I hope you like how I bring X23 into this! You're reviews are so kind and I can't thank you enough for them! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **And I think this story classifies as having dramatic, earth shaking events don't you think? If ever it took such tragedy to get two people like Logan and Raven to talk to one another, than this story is it! I'm honored that you feel that this is one of the best stories that you've ever read! That's saying a lot and I can't tell you how much it means to me! I really appreciate it! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**X0001: **Well the wait is over my friend! X23 is about to come in with this chapter! Thanks for the review and enjoy!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I'm glad you liked how I brought them together. I thought they could best help each other with the last chapter and I wanted to have them bond. They both needed to get a few things off of their minds and I thought it would work best if they helped each other. Thank you for approving of how I went about it! I hope you like how X23 comes in! You rock! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Don't worry my friend, I will have some Jott later on. You'll see! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **I felt that sometimes similarities between people are negated in some ways simply because they feel there are different 'sides' so to speak. With the last chapter I wanted to show that the so called sides that Raven and Logan were on no longer applied. I thought they were the best suited characters to help each other in their time of need and so I decided to give them some time to learn about each other. It's clear that they can help each other, I've shown that…But there are still many complications that they must face with the others to get through them. Thanks a lot for the great review! They really help inspire me! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **More than friendship with Logan and Raven…Hmm, I don't know…I haven't gotten that far yet. But can you see it happening? They do have a lot in common…I showed that in the last chapter. But…I'm really not sure. What do you think? And I hope you like X23's arrival! It's been a long time coming! Thanks as always for the review R-man! You rock! Enjoy!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Learn to expect the unexpected from me my friend! People tend to overlook the more humanistic aspect to some characters like Raven. She has reasons for being the way she is and I've worked to show that with this fic. As for Logan, he's a poster boy for internal conflict so who better to empathize than Raven? I thought they would be right to help each other and I'm glad you liked it! As for Logan/Raven romance…I honestly don't know yet. It sure would be a unique pairing, but I think it could definitely work! Although I don't know yet…Would you like to see it happen? It can go either way! Thanks a lot for the review! They are always a joy to read! You rock! Peace out!  
**Jesi0546: **Thanks for all the reviews thus far! I know this story is long, but you have dutifully reviewed so many chapters! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story that I have worked so hard on! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Like I've said old friend…Learn to expect the unexpected from me! I was eager to give Logan a little bonding time with someone to get through his dark mood, and who better than Mystique? I too am a die hard fan of Logan and Ororo, but sadly…She's dead in this story. But I've made sure to show that he did care for her. As for Logan and Raven…I'm not sure. Do you think I should bring them closer? I did kind of establish a bond, but I haven't decided how far to take it. I'm glad you're okay with the alternate pairings. It means a lot to me that you still take time to read my fics because you have been such a wonderful reviewer for so long now. I hope you like how I bring X23 in! She shines in this chapter! Thanks a lot my friend, you rule! Peace out!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks all you wonderful reviewers! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

"Logan!" called Mystique as she followed him into the woods, "Logan, wait up! What's going on!"

"Quite! She's here…" said Wolverine as he sniffed the air, "I know she is. I'd recognize that scent anywhere…Part of it is me."

"What are you…" but Logan then cut her off.

"Shh! Stay alert…" he said in a quieter tone, knowing that their little aggressor had his ears and senses.

Mystique didn't say anything else, instead she found herself going on full alert. Logan hadn't been lying, somebody was watching them…She could feel it. A lifetime of looking over her shoulder and training quickly kicked in. Although she didn't have a clue as to who this mysterious onlooker was, Logan seemed to know and he seemed to be quite serious about it. From only getting to know him within the last hour, she could tell that whoever it was must be someone major and someone he's tangled with before.

As Mystique and Wolverine continued to carefully trek carefully through the unkempt ground under the shade of the tall evergreen trees, the lone figure that they both knew was there watched them from atop a large branch 30 feet above them. X23, the living weapon made in Logan's image, used the skills she had been forcibly taught since birth to remain concealed. She then extended both sets of claws as she used her keen senses to prepare her attack. Two years of living in the wilderness had brought out the animal within her and she was on full hunting mode with only one thought in mind…Kill. She was full of illogical and confused thoughts. Soon, many agonizing emotions…Emotions that she was not supposed to have, started to surface. Anger, fear, loneliness, depression, sorrow, sadness…They all began to surge through her like a painful spike through her brain. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. The failed attempt at a living weapon could no longer stand the shadows…She couldn't stand the hurt she kept feeling with each passing day. Alone, confused, and misguided…She felt herself lose control once again as she leapt out of the tree and towards her main target.

"WOLVERINE!" screeched a loud, pained voice from the trees above.

"Oh shit…" muttered Logan, "Raven! Get back!"

Both Logan and Mystique jumped off to the side in order to dodge the incoming aggressor. The inhuman, animalistic growling that was practically a mirror image of Logan's soon echoed through the trees as she stood before the man whose blood flowed through her veins with her claws fully drawn and rage in her eyes. Her focus was solely on Logan, but from the side Mystique got a good look at her. And to her shock…It wasn't some powerful genetic creation…It was a teenage girl no older than 16. She took in her appearance. She still wore her black leather uniform given to her by Hydra many years ago, but now it was torn, dirty, and unkempt. Her face and hair were dirty and messy from two years of living in the wilderness all alone. She looked strong for a girl of her age…And if Mystique had to guess, she was probably a lot stronger then she seemed.

As Logan stood before her, he kept his claws withdrawn. He had no desire to fight this girl. He knew her. She was not an enemy…She was a confused young girl who had been tortured her whole life by assholes who wanted her to be a killer. And in doing so, had ended up sealing their own destruction. But now, Hydra was gone…Nobody was after her. So why did she look like she wanted to maim him? Logan knew that he couldn't fight her and win…She was his own blood. His only chance was reason…That is, if he could actually manage to reach the human part of this girl that he knew was inside her.

"Kid…It's me. Don't you remember?" said Logan, trying to get her to recall how they first met and how they took down Hydra together.

The rage in the young girl's eyes didn't cease. If anything, they grew even more ominous and full of rage.

"Don't…Call…Me…KID!" roared X23 as she lunged forth and attacked him.

Logan quickly went on the defensive, but still didn't unsheathe his claws. She was a lot faster than he remembered. She had grown these past two years. But that would only make things harder in the end, for while he was unwilling to hurt her…She was all too willing to hurt him. Her rage was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was a rage similar to his own…But more directed this time. From the side, Mystique quickly got up and prepared to enter the fight.

"Man…And I thought Logan had a temper," she muttered as she ran forth and delivered a solid, flying kick to the girl, knocking her away from Logan.

But this counter attack didn't do anything to alleviate her rage. In less than a second, she was back on her feet and now turned towards Mystique with the same rage in her eyes. The shape shifter took a fighting stance and prepared to attack, but before she could, Logan's voice rang out.

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" urged Logan to Mystique as X23 launched an attack with her claws.

"Her!" grunted Mystique as she struggled to dodge the lightning fast reflexes of the raging teenage girl, "What about me!"

Mystique continued to defend herself against the girl, but her skills were stretched with this younger, faster, stronger girl that also bore Wolverine's healing factor. Her fighting skills kept her alive…But nothing seemed to stop this girl. She was like a raging grizzly high on adrenaline and was slicing through anything and everything in her path.

As Logan saw her rage…A rage he was all too familiar with…He finally decided that this was enough. He had to end this before Mystique or X23 got hurt.

"X23…" he said, catching the former living weapons attention, "Leave her alone. It's me you want."

With animalistic reflexes, the teenage girl threw Mystique off to the side with her unnaturally powerful strength and once again stood before Logan. Mystique was about to assist him, but Logan quickly held up a hand signaling her to stand down.

"Stay back Raven…This is between me…And her."

"But…" argued Mystique, only to have herself cut off.

"This is personal…" said Logan, "This girl…Is my own flesh and blood. She was created from my DNA. She was supposed to be a trained killer…But she's not. She's still a part of me…And I know because I'm the closest thing to family she's got."

This only seemed to enrage X23 more as his words brought out more painful emotions that she couldn't deal with.

"NO! It's your fault! Your fault! I exist because of you! All my pain…All my miserable life…Is because of you!" yelled the teenage girl as she clenched her fists in rage, preparing her claws for the final strike.

"It's not because of me kid and you know it," said Logan in a calmer voice, trying to alleviate her rage, "We took down those pricks responsible. Don't you remember? I helped you."

The fuzzy image of her and Logan taking down Hydra briefly flashed before her mind's eye and actually caused her to hesitate. But she quickly regained her composure, trying to stay focused on taking down the man she felt was responsible for her life.

"You…I feel pain…Because of you!" grunted X23 in a voice that sounded more strained than before, "After I tried to kill you…And failed. After I destroyed those responsible…I started to feel it. And it was because of you!"

"Feel what?" asked Logan, trying not to start another fight, "What's making you do this?"

"You know what it is!" cried the confused girl, "After that day at the institute…It happened. I couldn't kill you…Instead, I ran! But you had already done it…I don't know what but it was YOU!"

"What did I do? Tell me…Don't fight me, talk to me!" urged Logan, trying to find the human side of this girl that he knew lay deep within.

"After I left…They started coming. Feelings…Emotions…Thoughts…Things I wasn't supposed to have! I wasn't meant to feel anything! I was made to kill! But after I encountered you…I started feeling them! Now I can't stop them…They hurt! I don't know what they are! But they won't stop! And it's because of YOU!"

Then, her body began to shiver from the havoc of her own renegade mind as she felt herself begin to falter in wake of feeling more confusing emotions that she did not understand. She wanted them gone…But she blamed Logan for them being their in the first place.

Mystique couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl upon hearing her confusion. She could sense her rage…But she could also sense her sorrow. It was something she was no stranger to and she stepped forward to help.

"Don't blame Logan, girl…This problem…"

"Doesn't concern YOU!" yelled X23 as she cut Raven off.

The shape shifter stopped in mid stride as Logan signaled her to stay back. This was his problem and this was his flesh and blood standing before him. He had helped her suppress her rage before…And he was determined to do it again. He knew the life that this girl had been forced to live. No child should ever be forced to suffer such inhuman treatment…Especially not a child of his own blood. This girl existed because of the desire to create the ultimate weapon…But she wasn't a weapon. Otherwise…She wouldn't have stopped on that day over two years ago when she first encountered him. And for that, he knew that she was not who Hydra wanted her to be…She was more than that and he was the only one in the world who could help her now.

"Kid…Calm down," coaxed Logan, trying to do anything to get this girl to lower her rage level.

"I told you! Don't call me kid!" yelled the girl as she lunged forth at him.

In one powerful swoop, she tried to stab him in the chest with her adamantium claws…But Logan caught both wrists and forced them away. She was very strong…But Logan was determined to get her to stop this. He now held her wrists at shoulder level and she struggled to break free and finish what she had started two years ago.

"You are not a weapon!" said Logan sternly as he held the girl in place and looked deeply into her rage filled eyes…The same eyes that perfectly resembled his.

"Shut up! I know what I am! And it's because of YOU!" she shot back.

"You are a teenage girl…Not a machine. You're confused, angry, and misguided. Hydra did this to you…They stuck you in a cage and tried to make you into a weapon. But you're NOT a weapon! You are NOT a number! You are a child! You are a human being who was tortured every day of her life because of what some other asshole wanted!"

"NO! I'm not…" cried the girl as the words from this man whom she was created from hit her deep.

"You are kid! I know you are!" urged Logan, "Believe me…I know what it's like to be confused. I know what you're feeling now. You're angry…Alone…Confused with nowhere to go and nothing to hold onto except many unanswered questions. Let me help you!"

"I don't need any help!" said the girl as she grew weaker from her struggle and Logan's words.

"Listen to me…I can help you," said Logan as he looked deeper into the confused girl's eyes, "I've felt your rage. I've been in the same position that you are right now. Fight the animal kid…Not me."

"NO! I'm…" but X23 soon lost the ability to form the right words.

"You're a kid…You're a confused, angry kid who's never had anybody there to help you make sense out of anything. You say you weren't supposed to have emotions…But you do. You feel…You feel just like the rest of us. It's part of being human…And you ARE human! You are NOT an animal! You are NOT a weapon!"

Then…Logan watched as the expression on the young girl's face began to change. Tears began to form, her body began to feel weaker, and the crippling emotions that had been causing so much stress in her life continued to affect her greatly.

"I…I don't know what I am…" cried the young girl as more agonizing tears burned in her eyes.

"But I can help you find out…" said Logan in a softer tone, "It's like I said before…I'm the closest thing to family you've got. I'm the ONLY family you've got. Let me help you kid."

X23's body continued to shiver and weaken as the intense emotional stress continued to work against her as her will to fight and her rage began to waver. She then opened her sad eyes and stared deeply into the gaze of the man who truly was her own family. The mere mention of that word 'family' brought up so many feelings that she was once forbidden to have. She remembered the images from her childhood of watching other families from afar while she was all alone and seen by her creators as a tool, not a human being. But this man's blood did flow through her veins…That much she couldn't deny. She had blamed him for being the cause of all her pain…And now he was making some of it go away with his words. Now, her confusion was too much to handle. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Look…I'm going to let go of you now," said Logan as he loosened his grip on her wrists, "I'm not going to fight you. If you still want to kill me…Then I won't stop you. It's your choice now kid."

Then, Logan fully released his hold on her and let her go. And like he said, he didn't take an attack or defensive stance. Now, nothing stood in her way…The path lay open and Logan was not going to stop her. The air grew tense as Mystique continued to watch events unfold before her. She truly didn't know if Logan's words had been enough. She could see X23 struggling…Fighting between the animal and the human that lay within.

Finally…She couldn't take it anymore. It was just too hard to keep fighting. X23 withdrew her claws and her arms went limp. She couldn't do it…She couldn't strike him. Like it or not…She was this man's flesh and blood. He was the only family she had. All those memories…All those images she still had in her mind growing up and seeing other children with their parents came rushing back. Instead of her usual anger, she felt all the once forbidden emotions wash over her. Then…She finally broke down.

"I can't…" she sobbed as a massive wave of tears hit her, "I can't do it…I'm so sorry."

Then, the young girl who was made all her life to be a heartless, soulless weapon…Collapsed into the arms of the man whose blood created her. She had no more strength at this point…All she could do now was cry. She cried and she cried…Feeling so overwhelmed and out of control…Feeling so powerless and so much at a loss. The human within her was there whether she liked it or not and it was by nature stronger than the animal. She wasn't a monster…She wasn't a killer…She was just a kid. She couldn't take it. It hurt so much now…Feeling so lonely and lost in the world without direction or purpose. And for that, she just kept crying harder and harder.

Logan, surprised by the gravity of her breakdown, simply wrapped her arms around the young girl as she cried her heart out in his chest. He didn't know what to do…He truly didn't know how he could ever hope to give this girl what had been taken away from her. But she was still a child at heart…A confused, lonely child that had been hurt more than any being, mutant or human, should be. She was still his own flesh and blood. She was created from him…That he could not change. The people that made her are long gone…And he was now all she had left.

"Its okay darlin…It's gonna be okay," spoke Logan softly as he continued to listen to her cry, "I'll help you…I know what you've been through. Just let me try…I promise I'll help you."

X23 didn't have the strength to respond. She was still alien to emotions for the most part and didn't know what else she could say at this point. Nothing made sense anymore…Except what she was feeling right now as she absorbed the comforting feeling in Logan's arms. It still hurt so much…But there was little more she could do about that.

Mystique stood awe struck at what had just happened. She was left speechless by the reaction of the young girl and how she went from a murderous rampage to an agonizing sobs. Logan hadn't fought her. He didn't need to. In seeing this, Mystique couldn't help but be amazed by Logan's compassion. In learning so much about him as she had along with the rest of the surviving X-men, she had no idea that a man like Wolverine could have such a human side to him. And like him, this girl seemed to struggle with the same problem. Unable to understand emotions, she had resorted to anger…A reaction Mystique was all too familiar with.

As the sobs die down, X23 finally passed out. The combination of an emotional breakdown, expending so much energy in the fight, and a lack of nourishment over these past few weeks she had been watching them had finally taken it's toll.

"Come on…Let's get her inside," said Mystique as she walked over towards them.

Logan didn't respond, he merely took the young teenage girl in his arms and followed Mystique back to the base.

* * *

Activity at the Pentagon was still going strong as time ticked away in preparations for the final step in the operation. William Stryker's efforts with the Canadian government had gone smoother than expected. In the end his deep pockets proved to be even more of an influence than he had hoped. But progress in finding the location of the surviving mutants was still not making any headway. Hundreds upon hundreds of satellite reconnaissance had turned up nothing. The general could feel it in his bones that they were still out there. He knew he was close…So close that he could already taste his victory coming at hand. His ever loyal associate, Magnum, remained by his side helping in any way she could. She still wore the same black trench coat and outfit she had upon her arrival. Her presence only further enforced authority and proved to be an extra driving force for the officers working to find the mutants.

As Stryker got of the phone with a Canadian official with a confident smile, he was then greeted by one of his officers taking part in the search.

"General Stryker sir, you requested a progress report?"

"Yes lieutenant," answered the general to his subordinate, who was wearing a Friend's of Humanity uniform like the rest of the high ranking officers, "Please proceed."

"Yes sir," bowed the soldier as he brought up a new image on the computer screen in the center of the room, "As you can see we've had to cover some area, but as my team can tell they have to be somewhere in the eastern part of the country no further west than Lake Ontario. Our last directional bearing from that jet of theirs during their last escape seems to confirm this. And while the vector trail eventually faded, we saw no signs of diversion in their path. But that still leaves an area larger than Texas to search."

"Are there any prime candidates in this vast area?" asked the general, not at all discouraged by his subordinate's report.

"Well sir, we can safely say that they're going to stay clear of the urban areas so Montreal and Toronto are out of the picture. But wherever they are, they have to be in a place near a population center so they can adequately support their needs. And if so, we should have gotten traces. However at this moment, we have none. The only real clue that has broken out within the last 24 hours is a strange magnetic spike in the northern area of the country not long after Magneto attacked and took Xavier. But we've been unable to find any possible locations because the area is nowhere near any population centers."

Stryker then considered this new development and scratched his chin. Most of the report didn't surprise him, but that mention of a magnetic spike sparked his curiosity. Being a man of education and intellect, William Stryker did not believe in mere random occurrences. He believed that everything had a cause and effect. Magneto rescuing Xavier and then having this strange spike in the middle of nowhere in Canada was just too suspicious to ignore. He never believed in coincidences. There had to be something else going on…Something that his officers must have missed.

"Lieutenant, do you have any spy photos of the area where the spike occurred?" inquired the general.

"Yes sir, do wish to see them for yourself?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind. I wish to see this for myself."

"Yes sir."

The lieutenant then ordered the computer controllers to bring up the satellite photo of the area that he had just mentioned. While the officer was confident that he and his team hadn't missed anything, he knew that if they did…The general would most certainly pick it up like he had earlier with the cave. As the large picture filled the high resolution digital computer screen, the lieutenant began to explain as Stryker went over the picture with his acute eye.

"As you can see General, this area covering 20 square miles encompasses virtually untouched woodlands with few paths leading in. It is nearly 100 miles away from the nearest population center and we have been watching it astutely. But there have been no indications of anyone or anything going in or coming out of the area within the last few weeks."

Stryker wasn't drawn away by this as he looked back towards the computer operator of the images.

"Pan around the quadrants slowly and increase magnification to factor 30," ordered the general.

"Yes sir," obediently replied the female computer controller.

The screen then slightly zoomed in and began moving around each area, not showing much else other than trees, streams, and usual rock formations not at all uncommon to that area. The lieutenant didn't say anything and dared not to leave until the general told him so, out of fear of the Russian woman standing beside him, keeping a close watch over him from the corner of her eye.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Magnum.

"Anything out of the ordinary…" Stryker answered, not tearing his gaze away from the screen.

The image on the screen continued to move over the seemingly uninhabited wilderness and it remained doing so for a good ten minutes. The general remained focused, always looking twice at an area and trying to see beyond was there visually. His mind filtered out the rest of the ongoing sounds in and around the Pentagon control room as he continued to process what he was seeing.

Then suddenly…Something caught his eye.

"Wait…Pan back a little to the right," he ordered the computer controller.

Instinctively, she obeyed. Then, soon after she did this, the general gave another command.

"Freeze it there."

Again, the female officer did so and the movement on the monitor stopped over a single area. The air grew tense among the lieutenants and the officers going over the data. But Stryker wasn't done yet.

"Zoom in on quadrant 13C as far as it will go," he ordered.

The female officer did just that as typed in the commands and the image on the screen changed once more.

Now, the picture was overlooking a heavily wooded area near a lake with several rocky structures off to the east of it and limestone outcrops from the south end. General William Stryker looked closer, stepping towards the screen trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that had sparked his suspicions.

"Something is definitely wrong with this picture…" said the General ominously as he scanned the structures, "Something in here shouldn't be…I can feel it."

"What is it?" asked Magnum, who was the only one who dared speak at this point.

Soon, Stryker's gaze was fixed on a single particular spot in the area not far from the lake. His excitement grew and a slow smile soon spread across his face.

"These structures…Some of them don't match," replied the general.

Now, many other subordinate officers gathered around to see what their general had found that they all seemed to overlook.

"What do you mean sir?" asked the lead search officer who had headed the group that had been going over the spy photos since the incident at the cave.

"Anybody who's taken a few courses in geology would sense something odd about this picture. But only those with an acute sense for detail could ever manage to see it exactly," explained the general as he felt all eyes on him now, "The hills in this part of Canada are not the result of traditional mountain forming due to the lack of seismic activity in the area. The only way mounds can form is through sediment deposits and igneous intrusion from hot spots below the surface that push other layers upward. And in this particular area, I could safely say that those mounds had to have been formed by igneous intrusion, hence their conic nature. But you see…A few particular formations near the lake area do not share this conic appearance. Unlike the others, they are more rounded. And in the world of geology, finding a single cluster of formations among a sea of others is never a coincidence. There are only two possibilities that those rounded formations could have happened, one: it formed overnight by a freak localized tornado that nobody seemed to pick up on, two: it was the result of inner collapsing caused my manmade intrusions into the interior of the ground below."

"You mean a bunker…" said Magnum, quickly catching on what the general was getting at before any of the other officers could think of it.

"Exactly…" said Stryker with a grin, "If it was a mine, there would be rail cars and roads going in and out of the area. But there are none…It is completely isolated. It can only be a bunker."

The general then turned back towards his subordinates and his search party that had overlooked this.

"You have underestimated our enemies once again. They may be freaks, but they are hardly stupid. You were looking for areas where they could hold up, yet still have access to population centers for sustenance…Yet they needed no such thing. They had all the amenities they could ever want in a single bunker."

It made perfect sense. They couldn't find them because they had an entire bunker to hide in with enough food and shelter to sustain them. Bunkers by their nature didn't show up on maps, so there was no way that anybody could have caught it…That is, except for William Stryker.

"Quickly, get me online with the attack division in Albany," ordered the general to his communications officer.

"Sir, yes sir!" she said as she frantically began to type in commands as a new aura of excitement soon filled the room.

General Stryker couldn't help but laugh at the reactions from his subordinates. They were once again left in awe of the general's intellect and astute observations. This could only help his growing stature and further reinforce his authority as the rest of the officers scrambled to get more data on the area.

After a few brief moments of relaying the signal and switching to an encrypted wavelength, the General heard a voice through his headset.

"General Stryker sir! This is attack team omega, what are your orders?"

"Captian…How goes the exercises?" asked the general casually, as he filtered out the fury of activity brewing behind him.

"We've been going over tactics and operations for the past few weeks like you ordered sir. We've succeeded in fully integrated the fighting force from the four target areas. We're just keeping our wits sharp and our minds ready."

"Excellent captain, but I'm afraid playtime is now over. Ready all forces and prepare to initiate a full scale attack on pattern 11 as discussed in the protocols and await my orders. I believe that we now know where the rest of those freaks are."

"Sir yes sir! We'll be ready!"

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier and Eric Magnus Lensherr had escaped the hold of William Stryker and his Friends of Humanity troops. However, despite the massive military presence around them, the two men remained in Washington DC. Stryker had been holding all the cards and gaining all the leverage for too long now. They were determined to find some way to fight back. They didn't have the X-men and they didn't have the Brotherhood. Many of their friends were now dead and more mutants out there would surly die if they didn't do something.

Since their rescue, Magneto and Xavier had held up in one of the many abandoned buildings in the downtown DC area. They were forced to stay concealed as military patrols continued to make their way around the whole area, performing random searches and seeking out any possible clues. However, both men had no desire to leave. They had in their possession, the only card they could possibly play now. And ironically, it was a card given to them by Stryker himself.

"These pictures Charles…They just…It's barbaric," said Magneto as he looked through the vast array of photos in the folder Xavier still had with him.

The photos that detailed the grizzly dead bodies of the students, friends, and teachers of his institute along with the bodies of others like Pyro and Gambit from the Acolytes, the three boys who didn't escape their house in the Brotherhood, and the gruesome bodies of the Morlocks that had been gassed to death in their sleep. None of these photos were even so much as mentioned by any media. If they were, it would surly not have the best of repercussions for what they had been saying about the operation. It was their only weapon against Stryker now…And they intended to use it.

"I know old friend…" said Xavier solemnly as he scanned each on of them into his laptop for unknown reasons.

"All this time…All this fighting for a war that I was hoping to start…And it leads to this," said Eric as his gaze fell upon the dead bodies of some of Xavier's students.

"War always leads to such tragedy…For both the victors and the vanquished. And we are on the verge of becoming the vanquished now because of Stryker," said Xavier as he scanned the last picture, "He has been playing us all like his own personal puppets for so long. Now, it is time we cut the proverbial strings and fight back."

"And you intend to do so with these pictures?" asked Eric.

"Yes old friend, we will show these pictures to the world. Every politician, news agency, and civilian must see these images. They have to know that the beings they killed were not soldiers or animals…They were children, teachers, lost souls that were slaughtered…Not contained."

"And what if this doesn't change the perception of the world Charles?" inquired the Master of Magnetism, wondering if there was anything more to Xavier's intentions beyond that of his dreams of peace.

Xavier's gaze drifted back towards the photos once more. As much as he hated to looked at the slaughtered remains of dead children, he knew that this was something he could never forget. What he saw and felt as a result of these images were things that would haunt him for the rest of his life. And for that, he felt even more determined to show these grizzly photos to the world.

"Magnus…Whether or not this changes anything is not what matters at this point for me," explained Charles, sounding haunted in his words as he kept looking at the pictures, "These children…These friends of mine that were like family to me…They are being talked about and referred to as soulless monsters. They died…Thinking that they were safe…That my institute and my school would protect them. In that…I failed. I accept that. But I owe my students…My family…I owe them as much to show the world the true faces of this charade. I owe them as much to make sure that their memory is not ignored…And never forgotten."

Upon hearing Xavier's words, Eric placed a comforting hand on his old friend's shoulder…Showing him that he was there for support. Such an action was long overdue, that Eric was aware of. But now more than ever, he was determined to stop living in his old world of violence and wake up in a new world of hope.

* * *

AN: I think I'll leave it there for now. So Xavier and Magneto are going to actually work together this time and X23 is coming into the mix as well! And don't forget Stryker! That guy is always a factor it seems. And be prepared! There is still more to come! There's plenty more action, drama, and angst to come! A lot has changed since the beginning and it shall continue to do so until this story reaches its inevitable end! So what do you think? Do you like the story thus far? Do you want to see where I take it? Please tell me! I really want to know! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Pleases review! They really help inspire me to do better in my work and that's what I strive for with my writing! Thank you all very much for reading! I appreciate it and wish you all the best!

REVIEWS ARE FUEL! PLEASE HELP ME GAS UP!


	26. Helping Hand

**Extermination  
Chapter 26: Helping Hand**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick word to my kind reviewers!

**Quillian: **You'll see how X23 learns to cope soon enough. But there are other problems out there as well, no doubt about it. I wanted to show that Stryker may be a murderer, but he is NOT stupid. He knows what he's doing and he's not letting anything stand in his way! You'll learn more about him soon enough, in the mean time Eric and Xavier definitely have their work cut out for them! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Thanks! I hope you had a good Valentines day too my friend! Peace!  
**Silver Spider:** Hey! Thanks for your comments! It's an honor to hear from you since I loved your story "Concrete Angel" so much! I hope you like how I use X23 in this. As for Logan, I too am a Rolo fan, but with Ororo dead I wanted to have him connect with someone. And don't worry…I still haven't decided how far I should take the Raven/Logan thing yet! Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy where I take it!  
**Darkness1: **If you're going on vacation, I'm glad I got the last chapter up on time! I had a feeling you would like the dramatic X23 scene. It's not going to be easy for her…That much is clear. As for the Logan/Raven thing, thanks for your vote! I'll remember it as I continue to write! And I saw the wonderful picture you sent me of Slayer! And all I can say is THANK YOU! It looks great! There are some parts of him that I couldn't really describe, but you did a good job with the description I gave you! I can't thank you enough for that! It was SO cool! You rule dude! Thanks again and peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Glad you liked X23's part! There's plenty of her to come in this story so I hope you like how I go about it! As for Mastermind, I mentioned in the early chapters that he perished in the Phoenix incident and as for Sabretooth…Since when has an explosion been enough to kill that beast anyways? I thought I'd just leave that open, but if there's no body…Assume he's alive and kicking! As for Angel, I'll address that later! Thanks for the review and great job again on "Inferno!" You rock R-man! Peace!  
**Ldypebsaby:** It was definitely an emotional part to write given X23's mental state. And she's got a ways to go in terms of getting her head together, but with Logan and the others at least she won't be alone. And don't forget Stryker…I've made it clear that he's a smart guy, so never rule him out! There are still plenty of emotional parts left to come! I hope you like them! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan:** I'll give that pairing more thought, but I'm glad I've managed to get your approval with Kurt and Wanda. But for now, X23 is the main focus. She definitely is going to have some issues given how she's been living for the past two years in this fic. And NEVER rule out Stryker! They guy is evil, but he sure as hell isn't stupid! You'll learn more about him in the coming chapters and believe me, there's plenty to learn! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews thus far! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yeah, I've been eager to do a Logan/X23 piece for a while now. I think they really bring out the best in each other's character. Logan's going to have to go beyond his normal limits to help her and rest assured she will have issues to deal with. As for Stryker, don't think he's going to take any new knowledge of their location lightly. I've made certain to show that he has a good brain in his head and he knows what he's doing. There will be plenty more to come with him and the rest of the X-men to come and I hope you like where I take it! Thank for the review! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **I'm glad you liked the Logan/X23 interaction. Those two are undoubtedly connected and only Logan can help X23 calm the beast within…After all, he is a part of her. She's had a very hard life and she could use all the help she can get not just from Logan, but from everybody else as well. There's still plenty of drama to come and I'm grateful for all your feedback thus far! You have been such a great reviewer and I can't thank you enough! You rock! Peace out!  
**Lachwen: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your kind comments and peace out!  
Wow, the best story you've ever read…That's quite an honor! Thank you very much and I hope you like where I take it!  
**Howlerdrode: **Wow…You read all those chapters at once? I'm honored! This story is definitely long and still has a ways to go. I'm glad you get my underlying message with all this so far. It's a major humanistic theme overall and it shows the true power of hate. Only with Stryker, his hate is to the point where a human life is as meaningless as a bug…Which is a dangerous thing for someone who wields his power. He's already exacted at toll on the X-men and he's not done yet! Thanks for reading all the chapters thus far and I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**SourthernRebelGal: **Thanks for your comments on the last chapter! The Logan/X23 is always fun to write given that it's so unique. I'll go into it more down the road, but for now there are tons of other problems left for the X-men to deal with! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks again for the review and peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Yeah, I had a great time writing that last chapter with Logan and X23. They have a very unique connection and it's a lot of fun writing about the complexities of such a connection given what they both have been through in life. As for Stryker, don't rule anything out with him! Even with Magneto and Xavier working against him, does it look like he's scared? You'll learn more about him soon enough though! Thanks a lot for the review! I always enjoy them! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story thus far! You rock! Peace!  
**Weapon X23: **Nice name! Thanks for the kind review! I wanted to make this story descriptive on many levels and the last chapter was no exception! X23 is going to have a lot to work through, but given the overall situation around them it'll be easier said than done. As for your offer, please send me some info via email and I'll check it out! Thanks again for the review! I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Jesi0546: **Glad you liked the X23 parts! Adding her in is always a recipe for good drama! I hope you like where I take it and thanks a lot for all your reviews thus far!

Well, that's all of em! Thanks again everybody! Now, on with the show! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

Upon reentering the base, Logan gently set the unconscious X23 down on the couch. She was completely out of it physically, mentally, and emotionally. Not long after he and Mystique were sure that she was asleep, she started moaning and groaning incoherent words. The only things they were able to make out were words like 'no' and 'please stop' as both adults now stood at an impasse over what to do about her. The former living weapon seemed stuck in her own head as she continued to moan in her sleep most likely memories from the harsh reality that was her life.

"So what are we going to do with her now?" asked Mystique as Logan sat near the young girl on the couch and looked over her tired form.

"Exactly what I promised her I'd do…Help her," answered Logan.

"But how are you going to do that? Xavier isn't here, this base doesn't exactly have the greatest resources, and we have no idea how long she's been stuck in the wild."

Logan just let out a deep sigh upon hearing the shape shifter's words. It seemed that nothing ever got easier for him or the students at this point. Everything was just one long uninterrupted maze of complications. It had been hard enough for him dealing with the death of the children that he had sworn to protect and it had been equally hard dealing with the death of Ororo…But here he was now with another major problem to worry about, X23. She had come into his life so unexpectedly at first when she last attacked the mansion two years ago and they took out Hydra together a little while later. He had been told that this girl was created mostly from his blood and she had his senses, healing, and adamantium claws in both her hands and feet. And like him, she was meant to be a killer. He remembered how she first arrived hell bent on killing him and ended up crying in his arms upon hearing him say that he was the closest thing to family she had. And today, it had happened again. X23 was two years older and presumed dead by the rest of the world. But here she was again…Coming back into his life as if it were some strange sign from a higher power bringing them together.

"I'm still gonna help her…I owe that much," said Logan, breaking the silence, "She's…Been through a lot in her life. She's had to suffer things no child should ever have to suffer. I may not know how and I may not even be qualified…But she's my own flesh and blood…She's my responsibility. And it's up to me to help her in any way I can."

Mystique could tell that this young girl had a strange effect on Logan. No other kid could possibly have such a dramatic impact on a man who often lets his temper get the better of him. But then again, no other kid had his blood like X23 did. And no other kid had been through such harsh treatment as a living weapon as Logan had. It was hard to consider the ramifications of having such a child here…But Logan made it clear that he had no intention of leaving her alone to deal with such harsh realities.

* * *

Down in the third underground level, Scott Summers and Jean Grey continued to work using the bases long dormant computer array. Despite being over five years old, the systems were quite advanced. Considering that this was once a SHIELD operating base that was hardly a surprise. It had taken some doing on their part getting these machines working again, but once they did they were greeted with a mind boggling new set of resources. These computers had everything…Covert database access, root server passwords, encryption breakers, and complete web access using secure military lines. It was a treasure trove of potential information and Scott and Jean were quick to take advantage of it.

They were going on their 13th hour of data gathering at this point. Even after being informed by Logan of X23's arrival, they remained more or less glued to the computer stations. It had taken some time to become familiar with the interface of military computers, but once they got the hang of it, they began their exhaustive search that Logan had ordered on William Stryker. And what they were finding was getting more intriguing by the minute.

"Jean…Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Or are my glasses finally messing with my eyes?" said Scott as he looked at the computer screen in amazement at yet more stunning data concerning this man.

"I don't think anything's wrong with your eyes Scott," said Jean as she found this equally hard to believe, "But I don't blame you…This guy's life is something straight out of an Oliver Stone movie or something."

"Yeah, it almost makes me wish that Trask was behind this," said Scott with as more pictures and text came up, "If this is the guy we have to beat…We are in deep shit."

"No kidding…And look at this…" added Jean as she brought up another one of her startling discoveries that she had just managed to fish out over the limitless streams of data.

"Good God…" said Scott in shock as he looked at what Jean had found, "We had better find out more…"

Both teens continued their search, but the more they found…The more shocked they became. Never could they have possibly imagined such a tangled web of deceit centering around one man. But the proof was right before them…And it wasn't over yet.

* * *

As the next morning came, many of the other residents of the base awoke to find that they had a new guest in the living area with Logan and Mystique. While Kurt and Kitty jumped at the sight of X23 because of her previous attacks on the mansion, the others were more curious as to who she was and why she had shown up here of all places. This left Logan to tell the young girl's sad story on how she came to be and how he and Mystique had found her. Upon hearing more about her, their general suspicions were somewhat placated since Logan seemed to know her. But she remained asleep for the most part as others were careful around her, knowing that if she was anything like Logan she may have somewhat of a temper to say the least. However, being that she had nowhere to go, no name, no family, no friends…Nothing…They had all agreed to help this girl in any way they could. They just hoped that they didn't have to contend too much with the animalistic nature they knew she probably inherited from Logan.

X23 was stuck in an unending nightmarish realm for most of the time she was asleep. She had collapsed from weeks of exhaustion, mal nourishment, and emotional strain upon fighting Logan and breaking down in the end. She tossed and turned on the unfamiliar yet soft couch that had been unlike anything she had ever slept on. She was not used to such softness after sleeping on the hard, dirty ground for so long now. Yet she managed to let her tired body rest and recover from all the stress she had endured over such a long period of time. But nightmares didn't help her state of mind. Over and over again her life with Hydra played out like a mantra stuck in a brutal cycle, each time worst than the last. No amount of detachment from civilization or her human side could ever make that lessen. Eventually, the former living weapon grew too pained from her nightmares and started to stir.

The teenage girl whom had spent the better part of the last two years cut off from any and all scraps of civilization was slowly fighting her way out of her dream state. She was still tired, but didn't want to sleep anymore because of the nightmares. Slowly, X23 opened her eyes and began to move her stiffened arms. But as her blurred vision cleared before her…She noticed a lone figure looming over her. Instinctively, she shot up in defense, her instincts working as if this was an attacker.

"Whoa! Whoa there girl! It's okay…I mean you no harm," said a very surprised Alex Summers as he held a hot bowl in both his hands.

Upon seeing him, X23 quickly discerned that he wasn't an aggressor. The animal within her still wanted to lash out, but his non threatening appearance seemed to keep that side of her at bay. But still…She was apprehensive and dazed.

"Where am I? Who are you!" she demanded.

Alex tried to stay calm remembering what Logan had said about this girl and what she had been through. But that didn't make the girl any less aggressive to him as he quickly tried to ease her suspicions.

"My name's Alex. And you're in an old base that my friends and I have been holding up in for the past few weeks. I'm here because we all thought you might be hungry so I whipped up some chicken noodle soup."

The former living weapon seemed to ease in her apprehensive nature as she heard his non-threatening voice. Then the smell of the soup in the bowl he still had in his hands caught her attention. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she managed to calm down and sat upright on the couch rubbing her head from all the strain.

"Hey…You okay?" asked Alex as he set the bowl down on the table in front of her and sat next to her.

"I'm fine…" she said non-chantingly, trying to keep the inhuman part of her at bay since this boy seemed to pose no real threat.

"You sure? You look kinda tense. Did you have trouble sleeping or something?" asked Alex curiously.

X23 shuddered at the memory of her nightmares and quickly felt her emotions start to fester within her again, but she managed to keep a lid on them this time.

"I don't wish to talk about it," said X23 in a somewhat darker tone.

"Fair enough…" said Alex quickly, not wanting to make her any madder.

Alex then got up, but noticed that the expression on her face didn't change. From the looks of it, something was really troubling her…That much the young mutant knew. He was no stranger to such looks, especially after everything that had happened within the last few weeks. But if she didn't want to be bothered, then it would probably be best if he respected that.

"Well…I'll leave you be for now uh…X23," said Alex, somewhat stuttering at the name part, "By the way…Do you want us all to call you something else?"

"What's wrong with X23?" asked the teenage girl, not seeing his logic behind such a question.

"Well nothing but…It's just unusual that's all. I thought that maybe you might not want be referred to as a number now that you're here, that's all," Alex explained to her.

"X23 is fine for now," she replied, still not getting the boy's logic, "That's what I've always been called."

This information seemed to shock Alex somewhat as he looked at her in a slightly bewildered tone.

"You mean you were never given a real name?" he said with a stunned expression, "Man you've definitely been deprived. Well don't worry, we'll find you a name!"

X23 still didn't understand what it was about her given designation that seemed so shocking to this boy. What was the difference between Alex and X23 anyway? What made it so different for her? She couldn't help but wonder this as she turned her attention back to the hot bowl of soup sitting before her. The mere sight of it made her stomach growl since she hadn't eaten much of anything within the past several weeks. She would have to leave these inherent questions about her name for another time as Alex proceeded to get up and make his exit.

"Well, nice meeting you. If you need anything, just call us and we'll help. Stay cool!"

X23 didn't get that last part, but then again she hadn't had any kind of human contact for over two years. She didn't let that bother her though as she quickly took to the soup and began to appease her growling stomach.

As much of the others learned about X23, their intrigue over her only grew. Logan continued to check up on her regularly and she didn't really say much to him…But he knew that it would take some time to familiarize herself with such radical new surroundings. Logan and Mystique were the only other ones besides Alex that came into contact wither, their reasoning be they didn't want to overwhelm her with too many people too soon. After hearing about how she had been living these past few years, the resident survivors could hardly blame her.

As X23 helped herself to a third serving of hot soup, Kitty Pryde observed her from a distance in the kitchen. Like she had with Magneto, Kitty Pryde felt somewhat sorry for the poor girl after hearing what Logan had said about her. This girl wasn't raised by any parents, she wasn't given anywhere near a normal life, and she had been more or less degraded to the level of an animal or a tool by those who created her. Kitty contemplated going over there and talking to her, but at the same time remembered Logan's warnings about her state of mind. In thinking about it Kitty suppressed a laugh because it sounded so much like Logan in the first place and looking at her really was giving her a sense of double vision. But like it was when she first met Logan, Kitty felt that this X23 was somewhat the same…Only a teenage girl. Kitty was so lost in her thoughts, however, that she didn't notice Colossus come up from behind her.

"Katya…What are you doing?"

"Peter!" said a startled Kitty, "Please don't do that."

"My apologies," replied the Russian, "I just wanted to see what you were up to. Are you thinking about talking to the girl Logan brought in?"

"Well if you must know…Yes," answered Kitty, "She seems so lonely out there. And after the story about her that Mr. Logan told us, I think she may need some help adjusting."

"But Logan also said that she may need some time to be alone," reminded the Russian mutant, "Such a dramatic transition for such a traumatized girl must not be done too rashly."

Kitty let out a sigh as Peter more or less repeated what Logan had said about her earlier. While it did make sense to give her some space, to Kitty it didn't make sense to just leave her all alone and let her sort out things she's never even experienced before.

"I know, I know…" conceded the young valley girl, "But she just seems so lost and sad. After what she's been through, how can we not help her?"

Upon hearing this response, the Russian mutant just let out a laugh and shook his head. It seemed like the more he was around this girl, the more she surprised him. He couldn't get over her actions up to this point. They were just so hard to process for him how she could bring herself to go up to people who by all accounts want nothing to do with anybody and reach out to them.

"Katya…You never cease to amaze me," Piotr grinned, causing the young valley girl to blush profusely under his gaze, "If you wish to help her, then I will not stop you. I couldn't with Magneto, so I won't bother trying here."

"Uh…" Kitty stuttered awkwardly, "Thanks Petey. I appreciate it."

Not wanting to feel more embarrassed in from of this man, Kitty quickly made her way over to the distraught X23, who by this point was finishing her third bowl of soup. She hadn't said much at all since she got here and Logan had told everybody to give her some space. But if this girl was anything like Logan, which Kitty assumed she was since she was created from him, she knew that giving space didn't always help.

As she approached the mysterious young girl, X23 didn't even turn her head to greet her. She just looked at her empty bowl of soup non-chantingly and obviously still struggling to adjust to such new surroundings.

"Hi!" said Kitty casually, trying to sound friendly.

"Hello," replied X23 in a somewhat mechanical tone.

Kitty then walked over to the side of the couch where she was sitting. Normally, X23 would have gone into a state of defense, but this girl didn't look, smell, or sound like a threat so the former living weapon didn't stop her. However, she was somewhat annoyed that she was there when she just wanted to be left alone to make sense out of everything.

"What do you want?" asked X23 rather sternly, but not nearly sternly enough to make Kitty go away.

"I just want to sit, that's all," said Kitty, "Besides, now that you're here I might as well get to know you. That is…If you're going to be staying with us from now on."

X23 wasn't keen on this concept of 'getting to know you' that Kitty described. She just wanted to be left alone. She never needed anybody before, so why should it be any different now? But she neither had the will nor the energy to fight her off. She just hoped that she would take a hint, but apparently X23 had no idea the kind of person she was dealing with.

"I have no other places to go," she answered her with an ambivalent tone.

Kitty could tell that this was going to be harder than she had expected. This girl had been deprived of more than just a life. Here she was, unable to show emotion because she was never allowed to. A sad expression of sympathy showed on Kitty's face as she remained on the couch with the girl with no intention of leaving.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" replied Kitty, "Well if it makes you feel any better…Neither do we. We're all pretty much stuck here. That mansion you were at last time…It's gone now. It was destroyed…Along with many of the people in it."

This didn't provoke much of a reaction from X23, but it did provoke something within Kitty. As X23 watched her, she noticed the deep look of sadness on her face…The tortured emotion of saying these words. Emotions were still a mystery to her…But seeing them on someone else did put them into a new perspective.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought that up," said Kitty, not wanting to think of such horrible things at this point, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kitty Pryde!"

Kitty then extended her hand cheerfully, but X23 just looked at it not knowing what she meant by this gesture. At first Kitty seemed confused, but then she remembered and mentally slapped herself for being ignorant.

"Oh, sorry again," said Kitty foolishly, "I forgot you probably don't know what that means."

X23 just rolled her eyes, still not fully comprehending the logic behind her actions, but at the same time being a bit curious by them.

"What does that mean anyway?" asked X23.

A renewed smile spread across Kitty's face as she finally felt she had broken the proverbial ice.

"Oh that? Well it's a gesture we use for greeting," she explained, "You see, first you hold out your hand and if the person is polite, they'll grip it and gently shake it. Here, you try!"

Kitty then held out her hand again. X23 hesitated a bit, but never-the-less did what Kitty described. Upon doing so, the young valley girl eagerly gripped her hand and shook with a feeling of accomplishment.

"That's it! You've got it!" exclaimed Kitty, sounding a bit overly excited.

X23 didn't get why she seemed so…Giddy. But then again, it was still something she did not yet fully understand. For two years now, all of her emotions had been there, but she didn't know exactly what they were or what they meant. Hydra had trained her not to have them…But it was clear now that they had failed.

"Um…Thank you," said X23, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome," replied Kitty with smile which did help make X23 feel a bit less apprehensive overall, "So you're Mr. Logan's clone…That's gotta be pretty cool."

"Cool?" asked X23, not knowing what that meant once again, "What's temperature got to do with it?"

Kitty once again mentally slapped herself. This was definitely going to be tricky.

"It's another expression…It means neat or interesting," Kitty tried to explain, "It actually means a lot of things…But I don't want to confuse you because even I don't fully understand it."

X23 just let out deep sigh, hinting that she was not exactly thrilled about Kitty's continued presence. However, Kitty was determined to rectify that. She felt that if she could do so with Magneto, then she could do so with this girl.

"Hey, sorry…I keep forgetting about…You know," said Kitty, trying not to sound too sheepish.

"What's to apologize for? Hydra made me…Trained me…Tortured me. That's it," said X23, once again feeling a mixture of emotions upon thinking about it.

"Well I…Just thought it was kind of a sore subject for you. I mean…I honestly don't know how I would feel about a bunch of people who robbed me of a childhood, but I can't say I would be too happy about it."

"You have NO idea," replied X23.

The former living weapon felt a sudden tightness in her chest. Kitty had just more or less described what Hydra had taken from her. Part of her wanted to lash out, for having such thoughts in her head hurt…But she knew that it was wrong to take it out on this young girl whom was trying to help her. She wasn't like the mental trainers she had faced growing up…She wasn't like the people that had led her to be this confused. Those people were gone…So why did she still feel this way?

"You're right…I don't," conceded Kitty, noticing the sudden shift in her demeanor, "But that's why you need help. There are plenty others here…Others who have also been robbed of a childhood. If you think you're alone, just talk to Scott, Raven, or Mr. Logan. They can relate. Just give them a chance."

X23 didn't respond, for she felt that nobody could understand. Her life, her pain, and everything she had been robbed of as a child…Who could possibly know how it feels? Since waking up here, she had already experienced new emotions and sensations that she had never felt before. The more she felt, the more dazed she became. That was one of the main reasons why she chose to stay in the wilderness for so long…Because out there, she wasn't likely to encounter such feelings and just had to deal with the ones she had. But here, she was learning and feeling many new things. It was so much to handle…Yet the former living weapon still couldn't make sense out of any of it.

"I shouldn't be here…" said X23 after a brief silence.

"What? Why do you say that?" asked Kitty, sounding somewhat shocked.

"I know nothing…I AM nothing. My creators are gone…My purpose is no more. I was made to do one thing and one thing only…Kill. There's no reason why I should exist anymore."

"Come on 23…Don't say that," coaxed Kitty as she saw the saddened expression in her eyes, "There's plenty of reasons for you to exist."

"No there isn't…" said X23 unbelievingly, "Everything must have a purpose…You, yourself, probably have a purpose. I failed to fulfill mine. I was supposed to be a weapon…But now I am not. I destroyed those who made my life so harsh and I wanted to die along with them…But I failed at that too. I'm still alive…But I shouldn't be."

Tears began to form in the young girls eyes as the familiar feeling of sadness…One of the few emotions she could identify…Took over. Why had she survived this long? If she cannot fulfill her designated purpose…Then shouldn't she not exist? Kitty saw the sense of loss and isolation in her mind. This girl had wanted revenge against her creators…But as soon as she had it, it only left her more confused than before. Kitty didn't know how to handle this…This was truly a one of a kind scenario. But she refused to give up, for it just wasn't her style.

"But you are alive…That's reason enough to assume you still have a purpose, just not the one you thought you did," said Kitty, hoping to lift her spirits.

"My purpose was to kill," repeated X23.

"No…That was the purpose Hydra gave you," said Kitty in disagreement, "And Hydra's gone now. Only you know what your purpose is…Nobody else can tell you otherwise."

Such words were completely contrary to what X23 had been taught her whole life. They seemed almost illogical for her to believe, yet there remained a subtle truth to it all.

"That's not possible…" she said adamantly even though she knew that there was something deeper that she didn't understand.

"But it is," said Kitty, "I know it is. Otherwise you wouldn't have fought back against them."

"I wanted revenge…" said X23, feeling her anger take a hold of her once again as she remembered how she took down Hydra.

"And vengeance is an emotional response," quipped Kitty, "That's all the proof you need right there."

X23 hadn't believed her…But there were some things she just couldn't deny in listening to this girl's words.

"You say you weren't supposed to have emotions," continued Kitty, "But it's clear to me that you do. I know I can't relate to what you've been through…Nobody can do that. But I can tell that there's still something within you that's worth helping. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"I still have no purpose…There's no reason for me to be alive," said X23 adamantly.

"You're wrong…You have plenty of reasons to be alive."

"What reasons can you possibly mean?" said X23 skeptically.

"Mr. Logan…What about him? Isn't he reason enough?" asked Kitty, "Besides…Isn't he technically, like, family to you?"

That word again…Family. In essence, Logan was family…She had been created from his blood, that much she couldn't deny. She had once had the urge to kill him…Now every time she saw him, she felt weak inside…Unable to hold her emotions back. She had broken down and cried in his arms twice. Did such actions have another meaning behind them?

"And if Hydra wanted you to have no emotions…Wouldn't you want to prove them wrong?" asked Kitty, seeing the sudden change in X23's expression from anger to sadness.

X23 continued to feel tears forming in her eyes. She hated this feeling…This sadness. But in thinking about what Kitty had said…It made sense to her. Like Logan, the animal and the human were at constant odds within her mind…But they were not completely separate in some ways…For there remained a part of her that was neither…A part of her that knew the truth, but couldn't bring herself to acknowledge it.

"If you let us, we can help you," urged Kitty as she moved in closer to the distraught young girl, "We help you make sense of your emotions. Mr. Logan can show you how he took control. Everybody here can help you understand instead of being tortured endlessly by confusion…But only if you let us."

X23 lifted her tired head and looked the young valley girl in the eye. Kitty had grown up with everything X23 had been deprived of. But after losing it all, Kitty could actually relate to this girl in some ways. While she couldn't fully ascertain how she felt, in the end she didn't need to. X23 had always struggled to make sense out of things. She only knew three concepts…Pain, suffering, and struggle. More than anything…Even more than her utter contempt for Hydra…She wanted to have a life. Now more than ever, she wanted to get back what she had lost…But she couldn't do it alone.

"But how can you help me?" asked X23, not seeing how her impossible desires seemed attainable, "How can anybody help me?"

Kitty just looked back at her with assurance and smiled. She then proceeded to take her hand and rise to her feet from the couch. X23 was somewhat surprised by this…But didn't fight it out of pure curiosity as to where this would lead her.

"Come on…I'll show you!"

* * *

Activity within the Pentagon had grown a great deal since William Stryker's discovery of the location of the area where the surviving mutants to the initial attacks were believed to be. And like the general had suspected, his observations were later confirmed by old maps detailing a decommissioned SHIELD base built into the hills. Now there was little doubt in Stryker's mind that his targets were there. This continuing cat and mouse game was quickly coming to ahead and he knew it. He had kept his enemies on the run and powerless to stop the final step to his plan which was fast approaching.

"General Stryker sir," said one of his communication officers, "We've just got final confirmation from the Canadian government."

"Perfect…They're ahead of schedule, just like I like it," grinned the general as he looked at his gold Swiss-made precision watch, "What about the strike force?"

"The planes are being loaded up, the Apache's are being armed, and the troops are being briefed sir," answered one of his lieutenants, "We'll be ready to go on the allotted time you requested."

"Very good…Then the attack should commence around sunset," said Stryker approvingly as he casually overlooked the activity of his subordinates all around the control room, "Make it happen lieutenant."

"Sir, yes sir!"

The officers then returned to their duties, leaving Stryker with time he needed to check up on something of the utter most importance. Wasting no time, the general pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the desired number. Within two rings, somebody answered.

"William?" said the voice on the other end.

"It is me Trask. You know why I'm calling," said the general with a humored grin.

"Early as usual I see…" said Trask over the line with a light laugh, "As for the progress…I'm happy to say that all systems are a go for the allotted time. The final step should go into effect tonight."

"Perfect," answered Stryker, "I shall have weeded out the survivors by then. The operation should be home free."

"That's good to hear general," said Trask approvingly over the line, "And I promise…When those freaks get a taste of what we've created, they'll finally know the consequences of fucking with the human race."

* * *

For the most part, the rest of the day in the depths of the base was spent showing X23 around and introducing her to everybody there. It was a strange experience for the former living weapon. Everybody took the time to be nice to her and try to cheer her up after hearing from Logan how she had been living for the past two years. In addition, everybody couldn't help but take notice of how like Logan she truly was. Her animalistic instincts were more or less the same, her temper was just as bad if not worse, and she was by nature an introvert. However, for those that knew Wolverine like Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty they were confident that the young girl just needed to make sense out of her life in the same way that Logan did when he first arrived at the institute all those years ago. But for X23, it was going to be somewhat difficult. Unlike Logan, she had spent her whole childhood in a laboratory and was never allowed to experience things as basic as emotion.

It was a strange thing teaching emotion to a young teenage girl whom had never been able to make sense out of them before. It was something that the others took for granted and never actually thought about until they were left to explain them. But as they did, X23 began to feel a bit less apprehensive towards everybody. Kitty and Alex were the main helpers in teaching her what she wanted to know while Logan stayed by her and offered her his support. Pietro and Kurt actually succeeded in the seemingly impossible task of making her laugh for the first time. Mystique was even a big help, much to the surprise of some of the residents. But condensing all of life's little quirks and mysteries into ten hours of teaching was a feat next to impossible at best. However, the more knowledge that the others helped her attain, the more control over her human/animal tendencies that X23 felt.

Around the late afternoon hours, Alex and Logan were with X23 in the living room. Most of the others had already come up and spoken to her and offered their help. By this time, the former living weapon seemed a lot more docile from her original level of apprehension even though it was still evident that they had a long way to go in helping her like Logan, but there was little else to do at the base at this point. As Logan and Alex sat talking to the young girl, Kitty looked on from a distance with a smile…For she felt that her words to the young girl earlier had really made a difference and the accomplishment was truly a wonderful sensation.

"Penny for your thoughts Katya?" asked Peter as he walked up behind her.

Kitty then turned towards her oversized Russian friend whom she had quickly come to connect with since his arrival.

"I'm just looking at 23…Thinking how much has changed for her within the last day. I mean, she came in so confused. Now she actually looks as though she's finally calmed down. I guess teacher her so many new things has finally helped her think past what she was told her whole life."

"Yes…And it all started with you Katya. Once again your compassionate words managed to change someone's outlook on life," added Piotr, "That's quite and accomplishment."

Kitty felt herself blush from the admiring face that Colossus gave her. It seemed lately that she couldn't have a conversation with him and not blush. The way he treated her…The way he had come to see her was just so strong compared to the way others usually saw her. He looked at her in a way nobody else did and every time she saw it, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for reasons unknown.

"I don't honestly think I did much…I just talked to her," said Kitty, fighting her blush.

"Don't be so modest Katya. You've proven me wrong twice since I met you," said Colossus, "You went up to help Magneto…And in turn he found the drive to save the Professor. Had you not said anything, who knows what would have happened to him. You went up to X23 in a similar way and got her to look at things differently than before. And yet, each time I tried to dissuade you. Not that I look back on it…I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

"What can I say…" shrugged Kitty with a humored grin, "I'm a really stubborn American girl."

That just got the Russian to laugh and a smile once again at the young valley girl which caused her to go slightly weak in the knees.

"You really are something else Katya…But that's what I really like about you," said Piotr as his laughter died down.

"Um…Thanks Peter," said Kitty as she once again felt herself blush before him.

Over with Alex, Logan, and X23 they were discussing a very important issue concerning everything that the former living weapon had learned within this one fateful day. Since her arrival, everybody had called her X23 despite the awkwardness that came with calling somebody a number. But now, both Logan and Alex were trying to help her with this dilemma and choose a new name for her…A human name. However, this was proving to be much harder than they could have expected.

"How about Jenny? Or Angela? Or, I don't know, maybe Tina?" said Alex just throwing random names out there.

"I…I just don't know," said X23 as she heard these strange suggestions that just didn't feel like her, "Why can't I just go by X23?"

"Because kid…X23 is the name of a weapon…It's a number. It's not the name of a teenage girl," said Logan, thinking back on how he had once been referred to only as Weapon X for a time and now inhuman it made him feel.

"He's right. Besides, don't you want go by something else other than the designation those pricks at Hydra gave you?" added Alex.

X23 didn't know what it was about names and why they were making such a big deal out about this. It was a confusing decision because she had always gone by X23. Nobody had ever called her anything else except for when Logan called her kid. But they were right…She couldn't say her name without thinking about Hydra and what they did to her. Maybe finding a new name would help her forget…Or at least distance herself from something she hated being associated with.

"Now how about Diana? Or Samantha?" suggested Alex once again as he continued to throw out random names.

"I…What do you think my name should be?" asked X23, only growing more confused by the long list of suggestions Alex continued to list for her.

"Hey, this is your decision kid. It shouldn't matter what any of us think," said Logan.

"But…Don't parents usually name their kids Logan? So wouldn't that technically make the decision yours?" asked Alex.

Both Logan and X23 froze upon hearing Alex refer to them in such a way. Both former weapons looked back at each other and tried to process what Alex had just said. True they both shared the same blood…But did that make them father and daughter? Logan felt strange about thinking of himself as a father. He would have scoffed at the idea a mere couple of days ago…But now that he thought about it, was it possible? Sure he had raised kids like Scott and Jean since they were twelve, but he was hardly a father figure to them. The Professor usually filled that role. But to this young girl it was different. She was his blood…She was by definition his child. The thought alone sent many conflicting feelings through the Wolverine…Feelings that he couldn't even begin to make sense out of.

Alex was starting to feel awkward because of the silence he had invoked.

"Uh…Was it something I said?" asked the younger Summers brother, who knew he had serious troubles thinking before he acted.

"No…It was nothing," said Logan quickly, wanting to drop the subject, "How about Amiko? Jessica? Or Sarah?"

"Sarah…" considered X23, liking the sound of that name for some reason.

"Yeah…You look like a Sarah," agreed Alex with a grin that made X23 feel slightly funny inside.

The former living weapon thought about that name. In choosing it, she would undo part of what Hydra had done to her. It would be a step towards being human again…But could she be human? Was she too much animal at heart? She looked back at Logan, seeing the man who had faced problems not at all dissimilar to hers. If he had managed it…Then could she?

X23 was about to say something, when suddenly…Kitty came running into the room with an urgent look on her face.

"Guys! Scott and Jean just told us to come down to the computer room immediately! They said they finally found something on William Stryker…"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now my faithful readers! I know it's been a long time coming, but hopefully most of your questions about William Stryker and Magnum will be answered in the next chapter. It's going to be a vital part, so you won't want to miss it! Other than that, what do you all think? Now that X23 has joined the group along with Alex you can expect things to get more interesting. Oh, and by the way…I already know what name I'm going to give X23 so stay tuned to find that out! Now I know I've been saying this a lot but I'll say it again…REVIEW! Please send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website! All comments would be greatly appreciated and I implore you all to tell me what you think! Thank you all for reading and I wish you all the best!

WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! REVIEW!


	27. Know Thy Enemy

**Extermination  
Chapter 27: Know Thy Enemy**

****

* * *

Before the chapter begins…A quick word to my oh so kind reviewers!

**Heartsyhawk: **New favorite chapter? I'm honored! The last chapter was something I've been waiting for quite a while to write. I really liked X23 in the show and I was eager to show her grow in terms of being human. Logan, being the one whose blood created her, is directly connected in many ways because he had to go through the same things in order to control the raging animal within. And as for the name Sarah, that was the name she was given in a few other fics, namely one by one of my favorite authors Agent-G. I like that name for her and I think it does suit her well. She'll have plenty to deal with, but now things are heating up with Stryker since he knows where they are! This chapter will reveal a lot of info on him and his plans and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much for all your wonderful and thoughtful reviews! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **Don't worry, you'll learn A LOT about the guy in this chapter! As for the X-jet, I believe I mentioned earlier that the base had old drums of fuel that they could use. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten! I hope you like where I take this! Thanks for the review and peace out my friend!  
**Howlerdrode: **Yeah, Stryker takes power and corruption to a new level and you'll learn just how much so in this chapter when I reveal more about him! As for Kitty, I think she's naturally good at listening and talking to people and that's why I chose her for all those roles. Her mixture of innocence and humanity makes her a good person to help others even if she can't fully relate. As for Magnum…You'll find out about her in this chapter! Thanks for the very nice review! I hope you enjoy where I take this! Peace!  
**Prophet-Song: **Yep! This chapter will hopefully shed some light on the mystery surrounding Stryker. Trust me, there's plenty to know! I hope you like where I take this and thank you very much for all your kind reviews! Peace out!  
**Silver Spider: **Hey! Just so you know, fics like "Concrete Angel" and "Wings of Despair" helped inspire me to write X23 into this story in the first place! They are great fics and I urge you to finish them! As for Alex, I wanted to give him a more active role with this story and what better way than to help X23? You'll see more of them later on as well as her interaction with Logan as well! As for the name Sarah, I know that's the name of the woman who made her, but I also got that name from a fic by my friend Agent-G. I really like that name and I think it suits her well. Thank you very much for your wonderful review! It's an honor to hear your praise! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Thanks for the review as always my friend! There will be Jott soon, but there will also be plenty of action in between! You rock! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Glad you liked the way I brought X23 in. I hope you like what I do with the rest of the story! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Mark C: **Well if Kitty can help Raven and Eric, I thought it would only be natural that she could help X23. She's got the right character and attitude for it, so I wanted to use her aura of kindness, innocence, and understanding. It's something X23 definitely needs. As for Stryker, you'll learn more about him in this chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you very much for all your kind reviews on this and "Hellfire and Brimstone!" You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Lypebsaby: **Wow…I didn't know this fic meant that much to you. A Christmas present every week? Well I guess all I can say to that is…Merry Christmas! I'm glad you like how I've portrayed Kitty in her efforts to help people. I think she definitely has the best character to do so and as for X23's name, I always liked Sarah and I really wanted to go with that because it was used in a few other fics that I am a big fan of like Agent-G's "Adjustments." Thank you very much for your very kind review! It is such an honor to hear from someone you likes my work so much! It really means a lot to me! You rock!  
**Doza: **Don't worry, I think this chapter may explain a few things! There's still plenty to come though, so don't think that it's close to being over just yet! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Well I have read some stories with Alex and X23 hooking up. I haven't decided how far I'll take them, but there's definitely a chance! Hopefully, this chapter will explain a few things about Stryker and how he's managed to do everything he's done. Trust me…There's a lot! Thanks a lot for the review R-man! You rock!  
**Speeddemonrox: **Pietro and X23? I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be hooking them up in this fic. It is an interesting pairing, but I don't think I'll do it. Sorry. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read my story! Peace out!  
**Hammer: **Sorry, but I don't think the speedster will have much romance for him in this fic. I don't have plans for it, but he'll still play a role in the progress of this fic! Thanks for reviewing! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **X23 definitely has a few things to work through, but at least she has help this time around. I wanted to use Kitty for that because I think she'd be best suited for the job because of her compassionate, understanding nature. And as for X23 and Alex, I'm not sure how far I will take them, but I think they definitely have a chance together! I'll also be sure to bring in some Kitty/Piotr, so don't fret my friend! There's plenty more to come! Thanks for the nice review and peace out!  
**Jesi0546: **Yep, unfortunately it's pretty hard to hide from Stryker. And with this chapter, you'll learn plenty of things about him and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much for reading this far and I hope you like where I take it! You rock! Peace out!  
**GothikStrawberry: **I know this story is long, but thanks for reading it through! I apologize if the death wasn't very appealing, but I wanted to use such an event to create a unique situation that otherwise would never have happened. Mystique and Magneto reforming their ways is one of the results of it and I was really eager to show their human side. As for Logan and Mystique, I too enjoyed writing that part with them, but any romance they could have would be somewhat delayed given Logan's continued grieving over Ororo. Alex and X23 are also a part of a little experiment in pairings that I've been wanting to do and I hope you like where I take this because there's still plenty to come! Thank you very much for the kind review! You rock! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **My creativity has limits…But when I get an idea, I just go feel the relentless need to go with it! And there's plenty to come, so I hope you like where I take it! Thank you so much for commenting on this fic! It really means a lot to me! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's all for now! Thanks all you wonderful reviewers! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

Everybody gathered in the large computer room on the lower third level of the old SHIELD base that they had been living in for over a week now. The long dormant computers had been brought back to life thanks to some creative ingenuity on Scott and Jean's part. When Logan had arrived, he had told them to find information on William Stryker…The man he knew was behind all the carnage of the past few weeks. He had been the one to organize the attacks on their homes, he had been the one to kill all their friends, and he had the capability of killing every last mutant on the face of the planet. Logan had actually met with this man and it was a meeting he wouldn't soon forget. He had boasted, taunted, and flaunted his triumph over them and relished in the deaths he had caused. And because of this, Logan and everybody else for that matter was eager to know more about this madman in hopes that they would find a way to fight back.

"Okay, Cyke…Tell me everything about Stryker," said Logan as every occupant in the base now stood before a large computer screen while Scott and Jean remained seated behind two computers with a dizzying array of data before them.

"Where do we begin?" said Scott as he recalled everything he and Jean had uncovered over the past 36 hours, "This guy's life reads like a Hollywood movie. There's so much about him, yet at the same time he's got to be one of the most mysterious guys on the face of the Earth."

"Well start from the beginning," grunted Logan, who was still intent on finding everything he possibly could about the murderous of his family.

"Okay…" said Jean as she brought up a few pictures and news clips, "William Stryker…Born in Berlin, Germany 1959 to one of the richest and most powerful families since the days of Louis XIV. He's the third generation to his family's business and soul heir to a massive multinational conglomerate of corporations. He has businesses that range from oil, to cars, to planes, to computers, and even weapons manufacture. In fact, one of his main divisions is the chief supplier of arms to practically every country in Western Europe. In other words, he's a billionaire…One that makes Bill Gates look like he's on welfare."

"But if he's so big and rich, how come we haven't heard of him before? Surly somebody like that would have been in the news or something," said Kitty as she heard Jean's cryptic depiction of this strange man.

"Well, unlike Bill Gates," continued Jean, "This guy knows how to keep a low profile. Even with all his wealth he lives under the radar from public scrutiny. And for a guy of his power, you don't want to mess with him. From what we've gathered on him…He likes money, he likes power, and he's not afraid to use both."

Already, the information about this man wasn't very uplifting. Knowing that this man had such resources and power, that would make him all the more difficult to fight. But Scott and Jean were just getting started.

"It took a while for us to get this data. Stryker has a way of keeping his hands clean and leaving few traces of what he's done, which is why the public doesn't really know about him that much. But even though these SHIELD computers were wiped clean of any data, we managed to salvage the root passwords and access codes so we could get into the most secure databases in the world. But it was disturbing how much security this guy put around his name. However, we still managed to get the data we needed…"

Then, Scott brought up a picture on the screen. It was a black and white photo of William Stryker. He bore a military uniform, many distinguished metals, and an eerie grin that made everybody's skin craw. Logan immediately snarled upon seeing the face of the man that had done so much to them. He remembered what had happened back in that hotel room…How he had flaunted the deaths of innocent people as if they were cockroaches. Seeing that picture had brought out a lot of angry memories for the Wolverine…Memories that were still fresh in his mind.

"That's him…" growled Logan, "That's the son of a bitch I met in Washington."

"HE'S the one behind all this death?" said Raven as she looked intently at the man in the picture.

"Yeah…" replied Logan, his voice still brimming with resentment towards him and his sinister deeds.

"But…How? Why?" asked Kurt, who couldn't understand how this mysterious man could be behind so much death.

"That Kurt, is where the story begins," said Scott ominously as he brought up more photos on the computer screen, "As we've said, William Stryker was born into a very rich family. He grew up with the best of everything. His family had homes and citizenships in practically every country in Western Europe and a visa for the United States. He was groomed since birth by his parents to one day inherit their company and continue their legacy. He was sent to some of the most elite schools in the world. He went to elementary school at the most prestigious private school in Switzerland…A school reserved for the cream of the crop. There, he was one of the star students and received some of the highest marks of his class. He received a secondary education in Germany at the number one private secondary school in Europe at the time and graduated with honors."

"So this guy is pretty smart…" commented Alex.

"The guy seemed to excel at everything he tried. Business, math, science, you name it. This guy is as smart as he his mysterious. He later studied in several universities all throughout Europe including Oxford and Cambridge. He holds masters degrees in history, business, and engineering. And it was around his college years that his life took a turn for the more dramatic when his father died of a stroke shortly after his mother succumbed to a heart attack. So at 25, he inherited every last share of his family conglomerate and wielded all the power that came with it."

More pictures and graphs appeared on the screen. Many of them showed school photos of a young, handsome looking William Stryker and others showed charts of just how much wealth this man had. All the companies under his name…Every last one of them seemed to yield more money than some countries made as a whole.

"Good God…" said Piotr as he looked at the images on the screen, "I never even knew wealth like that even existed."

"I'm afraid it does Peter," said Jean as she shook her head at the sheer volume of money that Stryker dealt with day by day, "When he took control…He ruled with an iron fist. Every stockholder, every rival, every possible limitation was purged and eradicated and profits on all fronts soared for every division under his thumb. He had more influence over the economy of Europe than all of the governments put together. And his reach extended practically everywhere on every continent form South America, to the Middle East, to Asia. He even has a lot of influence here in the states because so many European services are indirectly or directly linked to him."

"But…How can one man be allowed to get so much money and power?" asked Kitty, "Wouldn't governments step in or pass laws to limit that?"

Scott let out a sigh as he brought up clips of several old news articles to answer Kitty's question.

"Unfortunately Kitty," began Scott, "Stryker has practically half the politicians in Europe in his back pocket. Any anti-trust law or business regulation act that is passed…Stryker steps in and makes it so the laws don't apply to him. He has friends and political allies in nearly every country he does business with. If they wanted to pass a law to limit his power…They had to go through him."

"And that was not always a good idea," added Jean as she brought up more old news clips, "William Stryker is as ruthless as he is intelligent. It's been rumored that he has many ties with the Russian and Colombian mafia. In exchange for policies favoring whatever illegal trade they may be a part of, they offer their services of intimidation, bribery, and even assassination to whomever stands in his way. This man yields to nobody…No government could control him, no rivals could compete with him, and nobody could stop him. But even with all this power…Stryker had one more love that would end up leading him to where he is today…War."

"War?" said Alex wearily.

"Yes war," replied Jean, "Throughout all his schooling, Stryker never did hide his fondness for military history. We know this because he holds the Guinness world record for largest collection of military memorabilia. He has everything from ancient Egyptian spears and chariots, to Greek and Roman armor, to medieval and modern military uniforms. Make no mistake about it…This guy loves war. He loves reading about it, talking about it, and learning about it. He took more classes on history and warfare than any other throughout his extensive education. And after successfully running his family's company for five years, William Stryker expressed a desire to learn more. So he decided to pursue his love of war and turn it into a full time passion."

"And how in the hell did he do that?" grunted Logan.

Scott then brought up a picture of a young 31-year-old William Stryker in a military uniform standing in front of an old, stone building.

"He used his money and influence to practically buy himself citizenship in the United States and he moved to this country with the sole ambition to attend the West Point military academy. Even though he was born in Europe, they still let him in because they just didn't have the power to stop him. And it is here where he is taught and trained in all the facets of modern warfare. He quickly earned a reputation for his steadfast dedication among his officers…But he also earned another reputation later on, one that would make him an infamous name throughout the academy for years to come."

"And what reputation might that be?" asked Mystique, not liking where this was going one bit.

"During war games and training…" continued Scott, "William Stryker showed a kind of ruthlessness and bloodlust that often won him a lot of criticism. He earned nicknames like General Blood and Red Wave. Several times, they threatened to kick him out or fail him because of his tactics…But Stryker's influence was just too great. In addition to this, Stryker also was catching heat because he was getting more and more involved with an up and coming group of radicals…The Friends of Humanity."

"Friends of Humanity!" exclaimed Kitty.

"I'm afraid so Kitty," said Jean as she brought up old classified photos that showed Stryker meeting up with the founding members of the Friends of Humanity including a young, boisterous Bolivar Trask, "Since Stryker likes to know what's going on in his world, he knew about mutants long before even the X-men were formed. He seemed to share the views with the Friends of Humanity and quickly gained ranks in the organization because of his insurmountable power. However, this didn't go over well with West Point. They considered his association with the FOH as nothing short of being in a band of radicals and they moved several times to expel him. But every time they tried…They failed. Stryker was just too good a student and had too much influence because of his wealth and resources."

A new photo then showed up on the screen showing a large ceremony in front of the old, historic building at West Point with many well dressed officers standing in a group picture. And within that group…William Stryker was present.

"William Stryker graduated West Point in the top ten of his class despite all the controversy surrounding his tactics and associations," said Jean as everybody took in the ominous photo, "He left that place with the best knowledge in war and combat that this world could provide. To make matters worse, he was still gaining status within the Friends of Humanity. But all the rules he walked through in order to graduate earned him a referral to the Justice Department and the Defense Department. But they had nothing on him and couldn't move to prosecute him. And even if they did, it really wouldn't have done much good because after he graduated West Point…William Stryker just seemed to disappear into the shadows."

"Disappeared? A guy like that? How?" said Mystique, who kept growing more and more intrigued along with the others as they heard this remarkable story.

Scott and Jean then typed several commands on the computer terminals and a small collection of documents appeared on the screen.

"We don't know how…But given this man's shady history I can't say it was too shocking," said Scott, "While we know for a fact that his company was still being effectively run by a group of trusted shareholders, from what we've found in very secure document scans, we know that Stryker remained in the United States for the most part. Over the course of the next decade or so, he pretty much stays out of sight, but we know that's probably because he was building up the Friends of Humanity along with Trask. In fact, we only have one picture of him nine years after he left West Point."

Scott then brought up the photo, but as soon as Logan saw it…The expression on his face turned to one of great anger. Not only did this somewhat grainy photo have a picture of Stryker on it…It also had in the background the unmistakable image of a tall, blond woman in dark sunglasses and a black trench coat. Immediately, Logan recognized this woman as the one that was always next to Stryker when he encountered him back in DC. She was also the one to administer all those painful taser shocks to his system as well as a very painful shot to the chest from a small but immensely powerful gun.

"That woman…" grunted Logan, "The blonde in the background…I know her! I saw her back in Washington with Stryker! Who is she!"

Jean then brought up a series of other photos as she prepared to explain her findings on yet another disturbing part of William Stryker's history.

"Yeah, we've both come across her a lot while learning about Stryker," said Jean as she looked at some of the text on her computer screen, "After West Point, pretty much every photo of Stryker afterwards has her in the background."

"But who is she?" repeated Logan sternly, wanting to know about this menacing looking woman that had put him in a world of pain back in Washington.

Scott then answered that question as he brought up a close up image of her on the computer screen.

"That woman is Olivia Noriscovitch…But she's better known by both her friends and enemies as Magnum."

More photos of her, some in Russian, others in German, French, and English came up. Everybody present took in her intimidating appearance as it sent shivers all throughout the group.

"Magnum…" repeated Mystique as she grew fixated on the oversized woman's gaze, "How'd she get that nickname?"

Jean then brought up her file…Which was by no means easy to get. Dealing with Stryker seemed problematic enough…But from the looks of it, they would have to deal with this mysterious woman as well, for she was always around Stryker.

"Make no mistake…She has that name for a reason. This woman is pure Russian Mob royalty. She speaks five languages, she's mastered every form of hand to hand combat in existence, and she's been on Russia and Interpol's most wanted list 13 years running. She has more blood on her hands than most serial killers out there. Rumor has it she learned to fire her first gun when she was only two years old. Since then she's used many guns…Practically every kind of gun made within the past 50 years. But her favorite gun is a silver 44 caliber magnum that she always has with her in an open holster. According to the data, she made it herself with adamantium parts. It is, according to these documents, the most powerful handgun ever made. It fires adamantium bullets and has a range and power that makes all other guns look like pea shooters. And if these reports from Interpol are any indication…She's rightfully earned that nickname.

Then, Jean brought up nearly a dozen photos of bloody crime scenes. Some cringed at the sight because it reminded them of what they had seen back at their homes, but nobody once considered leaving as they grew more and more enticed by this story.

"Magnum has hundreds of kills to her credit. She was the Russian mafia's go-to girl for surefire assassination. Her price is very high…But she's never failed. In fact, she is so confident in her abilities and so deadly efficient that she actually sends her targets invitations to their own funerals shortly before she kills them. And any amount of protection that they try to muster only gets gunned down in the process. She's a real cold blooded killer and has been that way for most of her life."

"But…What's a foreign contract killer from the Russian mob doing with Stryker?" asked Colossus, not understanding the connection just yet.

Jean then decided to pick up on that as she showed more photos of her and Stryker.

"Remember what we said earlier about Stryker having connections to the Russian mafia?" said Jean as everybody took in the intimidating woman's appearance, "Well from what we've surmised, that's how they met. I found a report from Interpol on how she was paid to take down a prominent business leader in London. She succeeded in that, of course, but in the process trapped herself amongst a team of British commandos and Interpol officers. The report says they were very close to capturing her and sending her to the Gulags for the rest of her life, but apparently…Stryker was the one that paid for the hit. And he was so impressed with her abilities and efficiency, he extracted her with some bribes and took her under his wing. From that point on, every justice authority had to go through Stryker if they wanted to so much as talk to her. Because of that…They kept their distance. It's a bit sketchy afterwards, but ever since then…It's almost impossible to find a time when that woman isn't near Stryker."

Scott then brought up more recent pictures, and sure enough…Magnum was alongside Stryker in every one of them looking as strong and as menacing as ever.

"But why him?" grunted Logan, not forgetting his animosity towards that woman after she easily fought him back in Washington, "I saw this woman and she had the chance to off me easily…But Stryker just waved his hand and she backed off. Why?"

"I'm afraid we can't answer that Logan," said Scott shaking his head, "There's speculation that those two are lovers or married even…But those are just rumors. We hit nothing but dead ends when we looked into that. However, that's not the important thing here. What's important is what happened after those two hooked up, because that's when this whole ordeal was set into motion."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that all these attacks were planned that far back?" asked Alex, not used to having to deal with such things since he wasn't a full time X-men.

"In some ways, yes…But in other ways, no," answered Scott, "You see, during this time Stryker got more and more involved with the Friends of Humanity and stayed in the shadows as he and Trask helped the organization grow. And with Stryker's money and connections, grow they did."

Scott and Jean then both brought up numerous Friends of Humanity photos and images that looked to be about 10 or 15 years old. These were most likely the early days of the organization. They were dominated by a military like atmosphere and all looked more like soldiers than an interest group. They all bore unique uniforms, some of what they recognized on the soldiers back at their homes.

"Those uniforms…I recognize them!" said Wanda as she looked at the photo, "I saw some of the soldiers wearing them back at the boarding house!"

"So they weren't just the military…" mused Mystique as she took in this new data.

"No…Far from it," said Scott, "From what I remember, many of the elite soldiers and officers wore those uniforms. I know what a traditional military uniform looks like and now it makes sense why they were dressed differently. And from everything Jean and I have gathered, it's probably a lot more complicated than that."

"Wait, wait…" said Kitty, "I thought we shut the Friend's of Humanity down a long time ago! I mean…Weren't they disbanded after Trask went to jail?"

"That's what I thought too…That's what we all thought," said Scott with a sigh, "But I think Trask going to jail only provoked this whole thing to happen a lot sooner than it would have otherwise."

"What do you mean?" asked Pietro, now feeling his gunshot wounds fester upon learning about everything that had led up to his near death experience.

"You see…After Trask went to jail, that left the Friends of Humanity disorganized," replied Scott as he brought up some of the news articles associated with the story, "And since William Stryker was second in command and the chief source of money for the sentinel project, he was the most natural candidate for the position. In retrospect, I think it played more into Stryker's hands to gain that position rather than work his way up. And as soon as he took control, things got pretty ugly."

Then several grainy, incoherent images appeared on the screen. They depicted shadowy figures standing outside dark buildings, unloading mysterious cargo at docks, and meeting up with politicians.

"Under Stryker's leadership," continued Jean, "They had even more access to his corporate connections. Weapons from his companies that included everything from explosives and bombs, to advanced assault rifles and computer hardware not even in use fell into the hands of the Friend's of Humanity. This technology is what fueled the initial Sentinel program, but after Trask went to jail things got a bit more low key. And it is around here, right after Apocalypse, where it seems that Stryker began planning his attacks with the military."

"But how did he do it?" said Logan sternly, for he had been pondering this question since he had been stuck in Washington with the Professor, "How did he manage to get access to the entire fucking army of the United States without us or anybody for that matter knowing!"

Scott and Jean then looked at each other, as if they were concerned with how they were going to answer Logan's question, which they knew also bewildered everybody else's mind at this point. With a defeated sigh, Scott brought up several documents that would help explain how one man managed to gain access to so much power.

"Officially…The Friends of Humanity was outlawed as a result of the sentinel incident in New York…But unofficially, it was a bit more complicated than that," began Jean ominously, "While every public figure distanced themselves from the group, the incident with Apocalypse made the whole world weary about mutants and all the growing tension and violence that has been escalating these past two years made the issue too unavoidable for most politicians. Because of the growing animosity, some politicians favored reinstating the Friend's of Humanity and vindicating them as a government organization responsible for controlling mutants. But luckily…Most lawmakers disagreed with this and were very weary of the potential backlash since most people only associated them with the sentinels and not mutants. But still, weary or not, it was all the opportunity that Stryker needed to make his move."

Then, images of Stryker and Magnum flashed as they stood alongside several prominent politicians. However, this was still only the beginning.

"Like we've both said before…Stryker is a rich and powerful man," continued Jean, "While on paper all activities of the Friend's of Humanity were ceased…In reality, they only grew because of Stryker's influence. It was clear at this point that Stryker's plan was an all out military strike against all mutants and the secret assassination of every possible mutant without the public knowing. He just needed to gain the military power so that he would have access and control over the strongest military in the world."

"But how can some rich European businessman get access to the United States military?" asked Kitty, not understanding how such a feat was accomplish in what was supposed to be a responsible democracy.

Scott and Jean then brought up several suspicious documents on the computer screen. They didn't look like anything they had seen up to this point, but it wasn't long before it dawned on them what these were.

"It's an unfortunate fact of simple greed…Money talks," said Scott as he brought up more images of similar looking documents, "We uncovered these bank statements from a prominent bank in Switzerland that has a long history of doing business with Stryker's companies. They're all under the name Alexander Sergiovitch…A Russian businessman that doesn't even exist."

"Wait…Alexander Seriovitch? How do you know that's really Stryker?" asked Colossus, not seeing the connection.

"It's like we said before Peter," replied Scott, "Stryker is a military man at heart. We knew it was him because of the bank and because of the name. Alexander…Named after Alexander the Great. And Sergiovitch…The middle name of famous Russian Colonel turned premier, Nikita Kruschev."

Everybody looked back at Scott with undue surprise at his perceptions. Scott could probably guess what they were thinking, so he went ahead and answered.

"History channel…"

"Go figure…" muttered Pietro.

"Anyway," continued Scott, "From this name and all connecting accounts, shady wire payments of over 100 million dollars were funded to a huge list of people."

Scott then brought up a list of names on the computer screen.

"Recognize any of the names?" said Scott.

As the others looked over at the names, it didn't dawn on them their meaning until soon…Something suspicious stuck out about them.

"Hey…These are all politicians!" said Kitty as she recognized some of the names from newspapers, "Congressmen even!"

"It doesn't stop there Kitty…" said Jean much to her dismay, "It's not just congress that this guy bribed…He practically bought his way through every branch of the government and every high powered media mogul to benefit his cause. Some of these payments go to members of the Ways and Means committees of each house, the highest ranking officials of the Defense Department, news reporters of every major news source, and even judges of the Supreme Court so that they would look the other way while he went about his business within Congress."

"Business? What kind of business would he want with Congress?" asked Raven.

"It goes back to simple government knowledge taught in most high schools," answered Jean, "In order for any military action to get the go ahead, it has to be approved by Congress."

"But I thought only the President has the power to do that," argued Kurt.

"He does…" said Scott, "But remember…Stryker has a habit of not playing by the rules."

"Wait! Wait!" said Piotr, "How could a man, even with his kind of influence, manage to ordain something that only the President could do?"

"Simple…He had help," answered Scott ominously as he began typing on the computer terminal once again.

"Help? What do you mean help?" said Logan, getting increasingly distasteful of this man the more he learned about him.

"I mean," answered Scott, "That Stryker had an ally within Congress that helped him get the legislation he needed to get the power he so sorely desired. You see, we both knew that there had to be some kind of record of orders given by Congress to the Department of Defense…So we used the access codes from these computers and 'coaxed' their servers into displaying for us a record of all bills passed within the time shortly before the attacks."

Scott and Jean then proceeded to bring up more images of Congressional bills on the screen. There was a dizzying array of seeming incoherent text, but they knew that somewhere the answers as to how all this bloodshed came to pass lied within.

"In order for Stryker to get the approval he needs to control the military, he couldn't avoid the need for Congressional approval. Not only would this allow him to fully assimilate his Friends of Humanity resources with that of the military, but it would make him a full fledged general in the process."

"But…Wouldn't they have caught such a conspicuous order!" said Mystique, "Is Congress really THAT stupid?"

"You'd…Be only half right in that respect Raven," said Scott, "I mean…They did pass the Patriot Act after all. But for this, Stryker would need to be more subtle without being too ruthless. So he used an age old tactic that has long been a favorite of lawmakers."

Scott then brought up a recent newspaper article that everybody had remembered seeing. It didn't look like anything too conspicuous, but after what they had learned, they were willing to expect the unexpected.

"The big health care bill that had been working its way through Congress unimpeded was a perfect way to hide something small and unnoticeable to both the House and the Senate, not to mention the President as well. And while the public was eager to see it pass, there was something attached to it that nobody bothered to read…A rider bill to be precise."

"A rider bill?" asked Wanda.

"But…Don't they read those out loud before ever voting on them?" asked Kitty, not wanting to believe that the government she and everybody else trusted had done something so negligent.

"Kitty…Do you have any idea how long some of these bills are?" said Jean in response, "If they read every word of every bill, then the government would run many times slower than it already does. They only read what they find important…And unfortunately, they didn't read that attached rider bill."

"But how could somebody NOT catch something like that!" said Pietro with disgust over how something so corrupt could happen in America, supposedly the greatest country in the world.

"That's what the bribes were for Pietro…" answered Scott, "Every politician that saw that bill was paid to look the other way and most didn't even know that part was in there to begin with. Even the President probably didn't know what he was signing when they brought it to him. We know that Stryker was involved…The writing is on the walls."

"How so?" asked Kitty suspiciously.

"Simple…The name of the man who wrote that bill and who's name is on the rider section," said Scott as he brought up an image of the bill, "Senator Edward Kelly."

A large, collective gasp filled the room and only the hum of the computers could be heard now. Edward Kelly…Their former principal…Was the man that helped Stryker make this possible. Now because of this man…A man who had preached his dedication towards public service and protection of the children…Was responsible for the wrongful murder of many innocent mutant kids and teachers. Ever since he won a seat in the Senate, the X-men and Brotherhood had been weary of him. But never in a million years would they have thought that he would stoop this low and bring forth all out murder of innocent people.

"That son of a bitch!" bellowed Raven, "I knew he was slime!"

"I can't believe it…Our own principal," said Kitty in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"I know…" said Jean solemnly, still finding it hard to handle that somebody they were supposed to trust as kids had assisted in their wrongful murder, "But it's the truth. We don't know how long Senator Kelly had been in league with Stryker, but we know for a fact that he is. There's no other way he could have incorporated such specific orders. Hell, I'm willing to bet that he probably drafted some of the bill himself and just gave the finished product to Kelly to go through the Senate."

"So now we've gotta take down three assholes," grunted Logan, "Stryker, Magnum, and Kelly."

"It appears so…" replied Jean, "Kelly would have a lot to gain with the success of this operation. Because it's his name on the bill, he'll probably get a lot of the praise. We've even uncovered news articles about him that state he has ambitions to run for President one day. And because the public has approved so greatly of what the military and the Friends of Humanity has done, I can say that it's fairly certain that he has a good chance at doing so."

It was a disturbing thought, a man like Edward Kelly as President…A man who assisted in the murder of many innocent people. And everybody was PRAISING him because of it.

"But how could the public approve of such a monster?" asked Kitty, "How come everything we hear from the news now is just a bunch of anti-mutant lies?"

Scott then brought up some front page clips of major newspapers and pictures of media empire owners from every news source from CNN to NBC.

"Remember that list of names we showed you…The one with all the bribes?" asked Scott, "Well we also mentioned that news reporters and media outlets were another source of power that Stryker pawned into his power. Everything the media has said…Every report that they have fed to the public has been shaped and molded by Stryker and the Friends of Humanity. His money and bribes keeps people from opening their mouths and investigating anything they shouldn't. And the organization itself gives bogus stories for the public to consume. It's basically been one huge campaign to pump the public full of fear so they'll blindly trust their government and not question anything they do. Fear of mutants, fear of their own safety, fear of anything that would make them submissive…It all works to Stryker's advantage because he fears nothing. There's no question that he's manipulated the media, in some ways illegally. And the proof is in the lies."

It was a story that sounded almost too fantastic to be true, but it finally brought everything into perspective. It made sense now…How such devastating attacks could be carried out and masked from the public by a veil of deception. And it all came back to William Stryker…The mastermind behind the plan.

"So even if we do somehow managed to find Stryker, Magnum, and Kelly…The public will still hate and fear us," said Pietro as everybody took in the grim situation, "Even if we find and kill them…We've still lost."

"It's just a game to him at this point," said Jean, "It's a game were he makes the rules and he pulls the strings. If the operation succeeds he wins…And if we attack and kill him he still wins."

"All of this has been many years in the making…Not just these last two," added Scott, "Stryker is not like Trask or the mobs of people that picket outside our homes…This man is NOT afraid of us. He is very smart, very ambitious, and very dangerous. He managed to formulate a masterful attack on all of us without anybody knowing."

Then, Scott and Jean brought up one last big picture of the man that had caused so much death and destruction. It was one of the most recent and like all the others since, it had Magnum in the background. In the picture, a snide, almost sinister grin dominated his expression. He was dressed in a full military issue Friend's of Humanity officers uniform. The look on his face, the stature of his pose…It resembled that of a man confident and in control of every conceivable facet of his and everybody else's life. He walked in the way only great men of history walked. His posture emulated that of men like Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan. He was trying to wipe out all mutants…And he had every bit of determination and drive to succeed.

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Alex, Piotr, Logan, X23, Wanda, Pietro, and Raven all looked into the eyes of their tormenter…The man who killed their friends and family and destroyed their home. But no amount of anger or animosity could wipe that sinister smile of the man's face…For he had already succeeded in so many ways.

"He controls it all," said Jean, "He is holding all the cards. He has every conceivable advantage over us. Every bit of our government, the media, the military…It's all in the palm of his hand now."

The outlook seemed grim, if not impossible at this point. So much power rested within the hand of one man. So much power was at William Stryker's fingertips and he wasn't even a mutant. Power and strength were not something that was restricted to muscle and mutant powers…They were also symbolic, covering the one thing that all power seeks…Control.

"This…Is the man we have to beat," said Scott as an eerie silence soon fell upon them under the penetrating gaze of the image, "William Stryker…Leader of the Friends of Humanity, owner of the largest fortune in history, and supreme general of the United States military."

* * *

AN: Well I hope this chapter clears a few things up for everybody! This was mainly a chapter to explain how Stryker managed to do what he did. I know it took a while because of the mystery aspect involved up to this point, but at least you all know now! So what do you think? Is Stryker beatable at this point? And what did you think of my OC villain, Magnum? She doesn't have many words in this story thus far, but she is an important character. So do you all like this story thus far? Has it kept you on the edge of your seat? Please tell me! I'd love to know! Send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I always enjoy getting reviews, so PLEASE send them! And don't worry, there's still plenty to come! Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best!

HEY YOU! STOP HERE! REVIEW!


	28. To Stand United

**Extermination  
Chapter 28: To Stand United**

****

* * *

You know the drill! Before I begin, I have a few quick shout outs to my kind reviewers!

**X00001: **You don't know the half of it my friend! It'll heat up real soon! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy where I take it!  
**Silver Spider: **Yeah, I wanted to take Stryker a step further with this fic. I thought they could have done a little more with him in X2. And I've been reading "Concrete Angel!" And once again, great story! I can't wait to see what happens and in the mean time, I hope you enjoy my fic!  
**Prophet Song: **Stryker's a powerful man and part of that power comes from his sheer will to obtain it no matter what the price. And don't think he'll go quietly! He has all the advantages and he knows it! As for Magnum, you'll see more of her too! Thanks for all your very kind reviews thus far! I really appreciate them! You rock! Peace out!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Trust me, Stryker's power is but one of many obstacles that the X-men will have to face in the battle to come! It's going to heat up real soon and rest assured neither side will hold back! As for Magnum and a future showdown with her…Well, you'll just have to wait and see! The angst of the early chapters is soon to be replaced with pure action! I hope you like where I take it and I thank you for your kind review! You rock! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Man, you like seeing Jean in pain don't you? Well, you'll have to wait and see just what's in store for her, Scott, and the others! Hope you like it! Peace out my friend!  
**KSimonT-X: **I'm glad you like the history I gave Stryker and Magnum in the last chapter. It represents quite a bit of thought on my part because it took so long to get it the way I wanted, but I'm happy with how it turned out! As for Magnum, you'll see more of her soon enough! There's plenty more to come! Now the X-men know Stryker and Stryker knows the X-men so it should be one hell of a fight! Thanks for the wonderful review my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Thanks for your comments on the last chapter. I thought it was a good point to clear up the ongoing mystery about Stryker and how he did what he did. There's still more to tell about them, but trust me…You'll see more of that later! And Magnum is also an interesting OC I thought of. She's a creation all my own and I wanted to bring in something novel to this story. As for her relationship to Stryker, I may hint a little more about that later on, but for now the X-men have plenty to worry about! There's a lot of action ahead and I hope you like it my friend! Thank you very much for all the nice reviews you've given thus far! I really appreciate them! Peace out man!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Yeah, I thought it was time to clear a few things up with the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it! I know about Stryker's comic counter part, but I wanted to do something more novel this time around. That, and I wanted to make him unique to the Evolution universe. As for Magnum, she'll definitely show up soon! I hope you like where I take it because things are heating up! Thanks for all your reviews thus far! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **I had a feeling you'd like Magnum! She's very much a creation that stems from such movie tastes as Bond, but as I said earlier, her character was mostly inspired by a character from the Metal Gear Solid video games named Revolver Ocelot. And yes! I do watch the history channel and I have seen those specials! They were part of the reason why I had Magnum be a product of the Russian Mafia! She'll show up later on, but until then there's plenty more to come! Thanks for all your wonderful feedback thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Peace out!  
**DraconWolf88: **Wow, thanks for the kind words! Such praise always helps inspire me to do more and create better fics! Thanks again and I hope you like where I take this!  
**Doza: **I know you hate Stryker, but you'll have to leave the punishment to the X-men and trust me, that's not going to be easy! There's still plenty to come so don't think it's close to the end yet! Thanks for the kind review and peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Well now that they know Stryker, they'll at least know what they're up against in the coming fight…Even if all the odds are still in Stryker's favor. But you're right about overcoming odds my friend! They did it before and now they'll have to do it again if they have any hope of winning! Thanks a lot for the reviews! It's always great hearing from a fellow forum member!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Sorry, but if you recall, Captain America is a frozen block of ice in the Evolution universe and unfortunately, that's where this conflict takes place in. And as for SHIELD, you'll learn why you haven't seen them in the near future. But don't worry, there's still a ton of action to come! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for the review R-man! Stay cool!  
**Howlerdrode: **Stryker has a lot of advantages, no doubt about it. But there is little way around fighting such an enemy for the X-men. If they don't, the only other option is complete and utter extermination! You'll see how they handle it soon enough! I hope you enjoy where I take this and thank you very much for your review! Peace!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Thanks for the comments on Stryker's background! I really wanted to give him a greater sense of complexity with this and that's why his history is so dark. As for Magnum, you'll see more of her soon enough too! And the tidbit Scott mentioned in the last chapter was just something I wanted to add in for a bit of fun! I'm glad you liked it! There's still plenty to come! I hope you like where it goes because it's going to get intense! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **I'm glad this fic has gotten you so interested! I hope you like where it goes! Thanks for the review!  
**Lachwen: **Thanks for your kind remarks! I appreciate your feedback and I hope you like where I take it!  
**Darkness1: **Wow, thanks for the two reviews my friend! I'm glad you got a chance to catch the last two chapters because they were quite pivotal. X23's part was needed in order to have her grow in a sense and pick up the things she's been kept in the dark about her whole life. As for the AleX23, I got that from fics by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers and I thought they had potential to connect and I'm glad you like what I've done so far! And for the Stryker chapter, I really wanted to make him represent the truly darkest part of humanity. He's not a mutant or a mad scientist…He's a human being with a lot of power and a lot of drive. And I know you probably want Jedi to disembowel Magnum, but you'll have to leave that to the X-men! Although the odds are stacked greatly against them! But that won't stop them from fighting! There's still more to come and I can't thank you enough for all the feedback you've given me thus far my friend! You rule! Peace out dude!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks all you wonderful reviewers! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

The computer screens in the Pentagon were all looking over a seemingly insignificant speck of land in Canada. But to all those who eagerly awaited the progress of operation extermination, it was one of the most vital parts of this whole ordeal. Their targets were now concentrated on a single remote area. They lacked Magneto and Xavier's protection and guidance. If ever there was a chance for the Friend's of Humanity and United States military to finish off the mutants that had escaped their initial attack, now was the time.

"General Stryker sir, the main attack group has taken off from Rochester and are on route to the north through Canada," reported the communications officer.

"Perfect, right on schedule," Stryker smiled as he looked at his golden, Swiss-made precision watch, "I've just gotten clearance from the Canadian government. Our troops are cleared to go. At this rate, we'll have them cornered tonight."

Stryker watched the tiny blips on the screen. Each one represented a contingent of aircraft ranging from Apache Longbow attack helicopters, Chinook transport helicopters carrying both soldiers and ground vehicles, and a fleet of powerful jet aircraft to provide support and initiate the attack. William Stryker had seen this operation unfold before him and despite the survivors and the anxiety of the military, his calm, quiet demeanor never ceased. It was as if nothing had surprised him to this point…Not the surviving mutants, not Magneto's escape, and not Xavier's extraction. It was a wonder to all the subordinates both military and Friends of Humanity alike to see a man stay so calm and collected in times of war, but that only reinforced his superhuman status as a man of leadership, intelligence, and duty.

"Sir," said one of the female officers, "We have a message from Senator Kelly over the secure line. Do you want me to cut him off again?"

"No, that would be rude soldier," laughed Stryker, "Go ahead and patch him through."

"Yes sir."

Stryker then adjusted his headset to receive the man whom had helped make carry this meticulously crafted plan out.

"Senator…I assume you have had time to calm down since our last discussion," said the general as he walked over towards a more private area with Magnum close by his side like she always was.

"I'm not here to fight with you William," said the senator in a calmer tone than his last urgent call, "I'm here because I need to know the progress of the operation. It's been going on for too long now. The public is getting hysterical with all the fear you've been feeding them with the media."

"Fear is but a powerful glue that binds society together and gives the rulers the capacity to mold it as they see fit…So says sixteenth century philosopher Thomas Hobbs," said Stryker with a certain level of humor in his voice, "You and the entire United States government should be glad that the public is so full of fear. Now you have more power to get things done without them questioning or protesting any such actions. Through fear, order can finally be established in the bustling melting pot that is America."

"Spare me your philosophy general," said Kelly distastefully, "This isn't Europe…This is America. We don't do things like that here."

"Oh but you do…" grinned Stryker, "Have you read the reports that Homeland Security has fed the public in the past few years? It's practically structured to instill fear. That is why people like me are the only ones fit to lead…Because I fear nothing."

"Don't let it go to your head William," reminded the Senator, "Remember, the benefits that you want will only be yours AFTER the operation is over. The same goes for me so you had better be quick about it. Now what's the status over the survivors?"

"You need not worry about that my dear senator," assured Stryker with confidence, "We already have them pinned down in a remote area in Canada and my influences have gotten us access to the area with my troops. We should begin the attack sometime after nightfall if all goes according to plan as I anticipate it will."

"Well I just wanted to call to make sure that you'd finish the job this time," said the senator with a great deal of distrust over Stryker for not finishing what he thought he would in the first attacks.

"Senator…You worry too much," laughed the general as he heard Senator Kelly's predicable words, "Even if they do escape the attacks…There's no escaping the final step I have planned. And it should go into effect by tonight."

"And then it will all be over?"

"For mutants it will…But for us, it will only commence a new beginning."

"Be sure that it does William," stated the Senator sternly, "Tonight is the night of the semi-annual Congressional and Executive progress gathering at the Capitol. Every major figure from the House to the President will be there."

"And they will all be elated by the end when they hear that the mutant problem has finally been resolved. Go Senator…Stop worrying."

"Not everybody can be calm as you General," quipped the Senator, "But I anticipate tonight to be the final time we'll have to speak like this."

And with that, the Senator hung up and proceeded to attend the gathering at the Capitol while Stryker continued to fulfill the steps he had so skillfully planned. Both he and Magnum looked back up at the computer screen and watched as the blips neared the target area. Anticipation ran high among the soldiers and the officers both military and Friends of Humanity alike. But to Stryker, this was still merely a prelude of the final step. With activity among the officers on the rise, the general used the opportunity to make one last important call. As he took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Trask here," answered the voice on the other side.

"Trask my good friend," answered Stryker, "How goes your progress?"

"Come now general, you know I'm too good for questioning of such progress," Trask answered with confidence, "It's almost finished. Everything should be up and running tonight exactly as it has been written in the plan."

"I expected no less from you my friend."

"And why should you?" quipped Trask, "Do you have any idea how long I've been going over this in my head? Ever since those freaks sent me to jail I've thought of nothing else! It's finally time to finish what I started…It's time to finish what we all started all those years ago."

"Indeed Trask…" agreed Stryker, "I had a feeling you'd be yearning for some payback. And you shall have it…Everyone shall have it. For tonight is the night when the entire mutant race yields to its ultimate fate."

* * *

An old pretense to war once stated that it is necessary to know thy enemy. For the surviving remnants of the X-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes they now knew who their enemy was and how he had brought forth so much carnage upon their friends and livelihood. William Stryker…A man with seeming unlimited resources and know-how had done so much to ensure his victory and power over them and mutants everywhere. He was making all the rules…They were playing HIS game. Not once did they have a chance to fight back in all the time since these devastating attacks were initiated. They had only ran to this point…They had only fought to stay alive and not do anything to take down the mastermind that had been behind all this. And how could they? Stryker kept outfoxing them every step of the way. He had the military on his side, he had the government on his side, and he had the public on his side. Was this truly the end for mutants everywhere?

"So now we know how all this happened…Now we know that there is nothing any of us could have done," said Scott as he and the rest of the survivors of the attacks stood together in the cold depths of the former SHIELD base, "So what do we do now?"

"What CAN we do now?" said Pietro, "This guy has everything fixed! How do we fight against something like that?"

"I think it's obvious what we do now…We find Stryker…And we kill that son of a bitch before he can do this to any more mutants," growled Logan, now more determined than ever to eviscerate Stryker for killing so many innocent people, many of which included the kids he had vowed to protect."

"Logan…That won't help anything," said Kitty, "If we just up and kill Stryker, not taking into account that he's got the entire United States army in the palm of his hand, that will just encourage more animosity towards mutants."

"I don't think there's a way we can possibly avoid that now," said Raven, "At this point, Stryker has already won many of the battles. The only thing we can do now is make it so all our friends who died because of him are avenged. We owe them that much."

"But that's suicide!" said Alex.

"Hey, I thought you were a thrill seeker man," quipped Pietro.

"Well thrills have a chance of survival…Going up against this guy is practically a death wish!"

"You got any better ideas?" asked Wanda bitterly, "Face it…There really is nothing we can do other than avenge our friends at this point."

"Vanda, come on…" coxed Kurt as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Vengeance isn't going to do anything for them at this point."

"Yeah, like, how is that going to lay their souls to rest?" said Kitty as everybody continued to disagree around them, "We don't even know where this guy is or how we're going to get past all the security he has around him. And let's not forget that crazy psycho lady he always has by his side."

"I don't care!" bellowed Logan, "I'm gonna take that asshole down or die trying! Besides, what else is there left to do?"

"What about Eric and the Professor, Logan?" reminded Scott, "Have you forgotten about them?"

"So…What good can they do now? We're all fucked at this point so we might as well go down fighting!" replied Logan.

"I agree with badger boy here," said Pietro, "No way am I just gonna keep running until they find us all and kill us!"

"You guys are forgetting one important thing…" said Jean as she walked back over to the computer.

"And what might that be?" said Raven skeptically.

Jean then pushed a few buttons on the terminal and a single burned CD popped out of the drive on the side of the machine.

"We have proof as to what Stryker did and how he did it right here," said Jean as she held up the disk.

"Now imagine if someone like Congress, the media, or the President got a hold of this data and found out just how much Stryker had screwed them over these past two years," added Scott, "We could expose the whole operation."

"But I thought you said this man had every last one of them in his control?" said X23.

"Yes, but if the public finds out that every last one of these politicians, newsmen, and officials are shown to be behind this whole elaborate operation and are found to be pawns of one man then there will be no hiding from the law," said Scott, trying to keep everybody from sinking into hopelessness at this point.

"And just how would we do that? How on Earth can we find a way to show this to every man, woman, and child that Stryker has deceived?" said Raven skeptically.

"We don't have to…" said Jean with a grin.

A brief silence fell over the group as they tried to ascertain what Jean meant by that. Then Kitty suddenly realized it.

"Wait a minute…That big gathering at the Capitol tonight! We could use it there!"

"Something like that will surly be on every network…Yes, that could work," thought Piotr.

"See! There is a way to fight back!" said Kurt as a faint glimmer of hope began to show through all the despair that had hung over everybody since this whole thing started.

"Right Kurt…We just have to get this information to Washington and expose it all in front of he whole world."

"Wait, wait…" said Raven, still not believing in such a plan, "How the hell would we get this whole thing in front of Congress and the rest of the government with Stryker and the fucking army in our way!"

"Aren't you forgetting Raven…Eric and the Professor are already there! We just have to send this to him," exclaimed Jean, hoping to get everybody to rally for this plan.

"And you think THEY can accomplish this?" said Pietro skeptically.

"Hey…You got any better ideas?" quipped Alex.

"But with Stryker holding all the cards, there is only a miniscule shadow of a chance that something like this could ever succeed!" said Raven.

"Then there's still a chance," said Jean.

"So that's the plan?" said Logan, "We take this data, send it to the Prof, and lay back and hope for the best?"

"No…" said Scott, "We send the Professor the data and go to Washington ourselves and take down Stryker."

"Take him down?" asked Wanda.

"Yes…Take him down," said Scott sternly, "This guy has been one up on us for too long now. He's been fighting with every conceivable advantage. He knows exactly when to fight and when not to fight. We can't possibly hope that a man of such power will ever face justice. He believes that the law doesn't apply to him and from what we've discovered, there's no reason to assume that he's wrong. This man is a murderer…A tyrant…And a danger to everybody both mutant and human."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, bro?" implied Alex as he, and everybody else for that matter, started to see where Scott was going with this.

"Yes Alex…" said Scott, "I'm afraid that if we don't fight back, then nobody will."

"Do you mean we'll kill him?" said Kitty, "But X-men don't kill!"

An ominous silence soon fell over the group. The survivors of the attacks that Stryker had brought on had left them feeling nothing but pure anger towards him for butchering their loved ones. They had all lost homes, family, friends…But did that vindicate killing of a man who already had so much blood on his hands?

"Maybe you can't kill Kitty…But I will!" said Raven with a mixture of sorrow and anger in her expression, "This bastard murdered my daughter! He must face the consequences of his actions!"

"But mother…Killing him won't bring her back!" urged Kurt, not wanting to see his mother fall back into old habits.

"Kurt…This madman has killed too many innocent people! He has to atone for such crimes and traditional justice just won't cut it for a guy like this!" said Mystique intently, "Say we do expose his plan…Say we turn him into the authorities. What good will that do? The man is rich and powerful, that much is clear. And this is America…Rich people NEVER got to jail."

"Sad but true Nightcrawler," agreed Pietro, "Face it man…There really is no other way."

Another heavy silence came over the group as they debated what they should do. They had never gone up against somebody like Stryker before. In some ways, he was nearly as bad as Apocalypse because he used intellect, reasoning, and strategy to take cause so much carnage. His resources couldn't be seen or cut off. The means for which he planned to carry out his goal remained equally unclear. And should they succeed in capturing him, what good would that do for a man who wields more power than any politician in the world?

"So what do we do?" asked Alex, "What CAN we do at this point?"

"Well we can't just stay here forever," said Kitty, "Lots of other mutants out there are probably dying right now because of this guy. We can't just wait here while innocent people die."

"But going up against the entire military won't stop it," argued Wanda.

"She's right," said Logan, "We gotta take down the source! We gotta fight Stryker!"

"Even if it means killing him?" asked Kurt wearily.

The repeated notion of killing somebody kept making this issue more complicated by the second. X-men were never supposed to kill…Even if they were up against the most heinous of butchers. But at this point, what were their alternatives?

"Guys…We have to stop doing this," said Scott, "We have to stop dividing ourselves with this issue. Both sides have valid points. I agree…Any prosecution against Stryker would be pointless. The man has more connections than a circuit board. But we have to take him down! This guy is killing innocent people without a second thought. It's like swatting a fly to him. He's not some anti-mutant psycho that we can educate and help him see the light. This man is a smart, sophisticated, intelligent guy with a goal and he is NOT going to stop until he succeeds. And it's not just us he's playing, it's everybody. He's controlling the public, he's controlling the government, and he's doing it like a tyrant."

"So does this mean you think we should kill him bro?" asked Alex, wanting to know for sure if they would have to cross this once inconceivable line.

Scott let out a deep sigh as he once again thought about everything he and Jean had uncovered in their data search.

"I've always believed in the Professor's teachings. I've always believed that peace was a better than war and that killing was never justified. But we all have to face facts…This is a war. This is Stryker's war. We are playing by his rules. He knows us and he's used that to fight against us. And already he has succeeded on so many levels. He probably knows that X-men don't kill. He probably knows that Apocalypse changed Eric and Raven. He's not stupid…He's a man who knows how to fight and win a war. And we must stop playing by HIS rules. Now I know Xavier would never approve…But in certain, extreme cases…The law in itself cannot provide justice and bring about peace in the most effective way. And a part of being an X-man is ensuring justice between both humans and mutants. This no longer has anything to do with human/mutant relationships. This all has to do with Stryker. This is his doing…This is his war. We can't…Use the same techniques that the Professor would use at this point. Hell, we can't even use Magneto's techniques either. Stryker knows this…And we have to put a stop to him once and for all! If we don't do it…Than nobody else will."

A heavy silence fell over the surviving mutants of the devastating attacks orchestrated by William Stryker. The prospect of facing this man and trying NOT to kill him was almost an inconceivable notion. This man had every attack they had faced wired and they were nothing more than pawns in his game now. So what did that mean for them? Every time they considered their actions, death to this tyrant seemed to be the only choice. It was something that would have seemed inconceivable a mere few weeks ago…But at this point, there looked to be no other way.

"Look…I don't like this any more than you do," said Jean, "But this man…This monster will destroy us all. He will keep growing until everybody, not just mutants, are his pawns. I'm no fan of killing…But I think Stryker knows that. This is unfortunately a war…And it's a war we are all losing because he knew us all so well and we never had a chance to fight back. And he knows that we are all not allies in a sense because we come from different teams. And if we all don't fight together…We'll never win. Now I know that some of us were enemies before…But within the last few years we have been forced to fight together because there's no way we could have succeeded otherwise. And now…We have to do it again. But this time…We have to do it not because we're forced to…But because we want to. If we work together…I believe we can take down Stryker before he takes every last one of us down. We have to fight this guy as a team…Even though we all come from different worlds. But we can't do it any other way. Whether or not it comes to killing this man…That's left up to how things pan out. But this carnage has to stop! And we have to be as willing as Stryker to do anything to stop it!"

"So what are you saying? That we should all just go in there and fight this guy until we're dead?" said Wanda.

"No…I'm saying that we should all go in there together with one goal…Ending the carnage. Stryker is just a medium of this carnage…And if we have to take him down, we have to be willing to do so in order for many other innocent mutants out there to live. And…I'm willing to do that."

"Me too…" said Scott firmly, "What about the rest of you? Will you all be willing to fight with each? But we must fight together for peace…Not war. We must fight together for justice…Not vengeance. We must fight together for our fallen friends…And those whom have yet to be killed by Stryker's plan. Now who's with me?"

Once again, everybody looked back up at the oversized image of William Stryker on the computer screen. His snide, penetrating gaze seemed to mock them all as if to say "cowards." Here they were, disagreeing over an issue…Just like they had so many times in the past. Yet they were all equally a part of this whether they liked it or not. Killing was something that they never had to debate over before…But as they looked up at the sinister face on the screen, they knew that there was no other way. Nobody else would provide proper justice at this point. Nobody else would dare to fight this man with all the power and intelligence he wielded. And if they…The survivors of the attacks…Didn't step up and fight, then nobody else would.

"I am…" said Kitty as she stepped forward, feeling complete and utter contempt for the gaze of the man staring back at them from the computer screen.

"Me too…" said Piotr.

"You really gotta ask Cyke?" grinned Logan as he stepped forward.

"Count me in as vell…" said Kurt as he and the others turned back towards those that had not stepped forward.

"Then I'm going as well!" said Wanda, which earned her a look from Pietro.

"And so am I…" said Pietro, following close behind his sister, "Besides…I kind of owe this asshole for the ten bullets he put in me."

"If you're all going…So am I," said Alex, "Besides…I knew I'd be an X-man sooner or later. Might as well start now!"

Then, everybody turned to X23…The newest arrival to the group. She had no knowledge of such issues. She had no notions of all this carnage that had gone on while she lived alone in the wilderness. For so long now, she had been so alone…Yet here she was with a group of people that looked at her as more than just a weapon. Like her…They were warriors and fighters. Yet unlike her…They fought for peace, not war. Using war to bring peace was an alien notion to this girl…Yet it made more sense than just fighting for more bloodshed in the long run. She then looked into the eyes of Logan, the man whose blood created her. He smiled back at her…Almost as if he knew what was going on in her mind. Like him, there was still an underlying feeling of right and wrong and it was through those feelings that had helped her stay human and not become a weapon. That…And the new emotions she was feeling and all the new sensations she was experiencing around these new people made her choice more clear than ever now.

"When I was with Hydra…They had a saying that I once overheard," said X23, "It read…If you want peace, prepare for war. And I've learned that war is never something to be desired. I'll fight too…"

This left only Mystique…The once disturbed loner that had never willingly worked alongside anyone else. She had never been one to work in a team before…She had never been one to reach out to anybody before. Yet in the weeks since these attacks, that had changed. As Mystique, she would have gone on her own bloody rampage with no other desire other than to kill those who dared attacked her. But as Raven Darkholm, she remembered the grizzly image of her daughter, Rogue. She had perished in the attacks on the institute. She had seen her bloody corpse as a result of these attacks ordered by William Stryker. And now, she was at a crossroads. Should she fight alongside her new friends? Does this really mean that everything about her had changed? Did this make her an X-man? For a moment, she thought about Xavier's ideas and the ones she had fought for. Xavier wanted peace…She and Magneto wanted war. And now…This is what war brought her. Magneto had seen that…Now Raven was beginning to see that as well. It wasn't because of Charles Xavier she thought this way now…It was because of herself…Raven Darkholm…That she believed she finally had something worthy of fighting for. Looking back at her son, the only family she had left, she couldn't help but smile. To her, he was reason enough to fight for. But mainly…It was for those reasons she couldn't yet ascertain that her decision was finally sealed.

"I know I may have been a slow learner when it comes to seeing things clearly after so long," said Raven as she stepped forward, "But as a friend once told me…Better late than never. I'm in too."

Logan couldn't help but grin upon hearing that, for the memory that he shared with her on that fateful night when he first arrived would surly be something for the ages no matter how long he lived. Now everybody was united…They had a common purpose to defeat William Stryker. They would have to go up against an entire army, a public pumped full of fear, and one of the most intelligent and powerful men on the face of the Earth. The odds were greatly stacked against them. There was no guarantee that they would all survive such an assault…But there was nothing else left to do. Running was no longer an option. Running only prolonged the war…And now it was time to end it…One way or another.

"Good…" said Scott as he now stood before a united group of mutants, "Then let's start planning."

* * *

In the skies over Canada, hundreds of aircraft sped at great speeds towards a small, seemingly insignificant area in the vast Canadian wilderness. The government had allowed them safe passage much to the surprise of the regular soldiers, but not so much for the higher ranking Friend's of Humanity officers. William Stryker's influence had extended beyond the boundaries of the military. Now he showed his diplomatic powers as well. In Canada…The mutants that had survived probably thought they were safe now outside the United States. But boarders didn't mean anything at all to William Stryker. Nothing would get in his way…Not even an entire government.

Night had fallen over Canada as the aircraft moved towards their target under the cover of darkness. Every soldier and officer was confident that this would be the final showdown between humans and mutants. Should they come out victorious in this battle…Then the war would be won. With time ticking away towards the hour of attack, William Stryker remained vigilant back in the main control room of the Pentagon. While many of his subordinates remained anxious and weary of the outcome of the battle, the general didn't look the least bit worried.

"General Stryker sir!" said one of the captains in the lead transport helicopter over an encrypted line, "This is ground squad A checking in! All protocols are a go!"

"This is ground squad B checking in…We're all ready to go here," said another captain through his communicator.

"Ground squad C checking in…We're ready to rock and roll!"

"Ground squad D checking in…My men are itchin' to kick some mutie ass!"

"Excellent ground squads," replied Stryker through his headset as he looked at the computer display back in the Pentagon, "Remember to deploy at the specific locations I ordered and say in the fallback position until the bombs are dropped."

"Sir yes sir!" said all four of the ground captains at once.

"Now air squads, report…" ordered the general.

"This is wing leader Black Fox checking in…All F-16s operational and air-to-ground ordinance with bunker busting bombs and JDAMs are a go."

"This is wing leader Grizzly checking in…All F/A-18s for close ground support checking in with hellfire and maverick missiles are a go."

"This is wing leader Wildcat checking in…All F-22 raptor air interceptors armed and ready. They aren't getting away this time general!"

"Very good squadrons…All is a go. Now remember, these freaks have escaped the last two times they have been attacked like this. They are crafty, cunning, and driven…Do NOT underestimate them. No matter who your enemy is…It is necessary to respect them so as to bring their defeat quickly and effectively. This operation is almost over…I know you all want to be done with it. So let us all end it right here, right now."

"Sir yes sir!"

Upon hearing those final words, the troops in the helicopters prepared themselves for what they hoped to be the final attack. They had them all cornered now, but that didn't guarantee success, that much Stryker was sure of. However, this would be a fight to remember for all of them…And they would bring forth all the fire power necessary to take down the targets that their general had designated them once and for all.

For the general himself, nobody quite knew what was going through his mind as he looked at the computer image with a grin on his face. It was always hard to tell what a man so sophisticated and intelligent was thinking right before a major attack. His loyal bodyguard Magnum remained at his side like always, looking as intimidating and stoic as ever. And together, they represented the force that would bring the final destruction of the mutant race on this most momentous of nights.

"Tonight is when it will all end Magnum," said Stryker to his loyal associate, "Everything this operation has gone through has been like a well played game of chess where the enemies remain pawns and I remain the only player. The progress of this whole operation has had few surprises. I remain shocked as to how these freaks have handled themselves through the whole thing. Frankly, I would have surly expected more from Charles Xavier."

"I could say the same for Wolverine," said the oversized Russian woman in her thick accent, "More than anything…I wanted to slay the ultimate living weapon with my gun. Without mutant power, without mutant skill…I wanted to give that monster a taste of human power myself."

Stryker couldn't help but grin at his associate's words. Despite their backgrounds, they were so alike it almost seemed too much for it to be a coincidence. But it was for that reason why Stryker trusted her more than anybody else on the face of this planet.

"You may yet get your chance Magnum…If those freaks don't waste away in the attack. Either way…They all die TONIGHT."

* * *

In the depths of the abandoned SHIELD base with the surviving mutants of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes the final preparations were being made for the inevitable attack they would mount against the tyrant known as William Stryker. Everybody was preparing themselves now mentally and physically for the daunting task at hand. They were about to go up against the most powerful army in the world led by the most eccentric genius they had ever faced. For the first time since Apocalypse, the three opposing sides would fight together as a team and work towards one goal…Ending Stryker's rampage. From the X-jet, everybody received an X-men uniform and they would all bear the same emblems as they stepped into battle against their greatest enemy to date. Some like Pietro, Wanda, and Colossus modified their uniforms to fit their own tastes. But on every one of them, an X-men logo was visible. Night had fallen and the inevitable takeoff would commence soon. All that was left were the final checks before heading out into a battle for which there was a good chance that some of them might not make it back.

Scott and Jean were all suited up in their uniforms now as they finished the final preparations. They had used the base computers one last time to send an encrypted email to the Professor's laptop with all the information they had just obtained. Hopefully, this would aid in helping the Professor and Magneto expose the truth about Stryker before everybody, but they knew it probably wouldn't but a stop to this man. That's what they were going to do now…And it was hard not to think of the astronomical odds stacked against them.

"Is it done Jean?" asked Scott as they both waited for the final part of the email to be sent.

"Yes…It's done," said the redhead as she shut the computer down.

"So I guess that leaves only one thing left…"

Both teens simply stood in silence, for they knew the hour of battle would soon be upon them. Unable to speak, they soon found themselves in a tight embrace…For it was not at all unlikely that one of them wouldn't live through this battle.

"I don't want to lose you…" whispered Jean, choking back tears as she held him tightly.

"I know…I don't want to lose you either Jean," said Scott as he soaked up her embrace and gently wiped away her tears.

"You have to live for me Scott…I don't want either of us to die out there."

"We won't…We've survived too much together Jean," said Scott softly as he kissed her forehead and looked into her deep, emerald green eyes, "We've been through high school, battled Apocalypse, and survived the Phoenix together…And if we can live through that, we can live through this."

Jean once again let her tears flow freely as she felt his deep love for her through the link they shared. Their love for each other…Their connection that was formed in the early days of their time at the institute…Was so powerful and had been with them for so long now that neither wanted to live without it. This link had saved them from the Phoenix and had grown so strong since then. But this battle…This overwhelmingly huge fight they were about to take part in may very well be the most dangerous thing they had faced since that fateful day when that malevolent entity entered Jean's body. And like then, Scott and Jean refused to let it tear them apart.

'I love you…Don't ever forget that Scott,' Jean sent through their link, 'Don't ever doubt it.'

'I love you too…And I won't forget…I promise,' Scott sent back, 'You mean so much to me…I could never imagine life without you. I love you so much.'

And with that, the young couple met in a deep, loving kiss…Hoping that this would not be the last time and praying such love would only give them strength in the coming battle.

Upstairs, Wanda was making the final adjustments on her uniform before the inevitable departure. She had on a regular looking X-men uniform, but she had complimented it with her usual boots and a cape. While others were still concerning themselves with the inevitable confrontation with Stryker, she remained stoic. These past few weeks, she had made many new friends and had learned the truth about her past from her father. She had come very close to losing her brother as well and had nearly died herself on two separate occasions. The memory of the insane asylum had hardened her to the point where she found little reason to fear this fight. She had seen the bodies of her dead friends and she had watched as her father threw her away like a piece of trash. Fighting against this madman may not undo her vial disposition, but at least she wouldn't be going down the same roads as her father. As she finished attaching her cape, she then heard a voice near her door.

"Wanda?"

The Scarlet Witch turned around to see her brother standing in the open doorway wearing a full X-men uniform, slightly modified with his speedy sewing skills.

"What do you want Pietro?" asked Wanda, not showing a bit of emotion even though the coming battle would most likely be the fight of their short lives.

"I just wanted to come and say…Thank you."

"For what?" asked Wanda, not expecting Pietro to say something like that at a time like this.

"For forgiving me…You know I never agreed with Magneto's decision. And I know I should have done something about it sooner…But I didn't. I guess what I'm trying to say is…Thank you for being my sister again…And I'm sorry for everything I've done."

The cocky, arrogant Pietro that Wanda knew seemed distant at the moment as he stood before her, unafraid of her and her temper for the first time in a very long while. He still had pain from his bullet wounds, but he had wrapped them up in thick bandages now and his speed healing had made him feel combat ready once again. And for a fight like this, Quicksilver was certainly not going to back down from it.

"It…Wasn't your fault Pietro," said Wanda, unable to hide her emotions as a result of Pietro's words, "You…Nearly died a few weeks ago. Even though I didn't know the truth then…You still went through a lot of pain for me. I guess…It is somewhat my fault that things between us got so rough because of my temper…But no amount of anger could ever undo the fact that we're twins. You're still my brother…And I'm still your sister. And I would be dead now if it wasn't for you. So don't thank me completely…We've still got a long ways to go before this is over."

"But we'll still have plenty of time after this is over!" said Pietro, always confident.

"Still cocky I see…" grinned Wanda.

"Hey…Would you have me any other way?"

And with that, the speed demon ran off towards the jet. This left Wanda alone once again to think about the situation at hand. At such a late hour before the most important battle of her life…She had finally made peace with Pietro. And while it was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders…Part of her still wanted to do the same with her father. She remembered his words before he left and thought about what they meant to her. And if she and the others were to come out victorious…Was it possible for them to be a family again? Could she find it in her heart to forgive her father in the same way Kurt had forgiven his mother?

Almost as if on cue, Wanda heard a familiar 'bamf' noise and turned to face Kurt as he stood behind her. For a moment, it appeared as though Kurt had forgotten what he was going to say. He seemed tongue tied in a way that almost made Wanda laugh, but the blue mutant quickly regained his composure.

"That uniform looks good on you Vanda…" stumbled Kurt.

"Thanks…Yours doesn't look so bad either," grinned Wanda in response.

"I always knew you vere X-men material."

"Well…Maybe if we all survive this battle…We'll know for certain," said Wanda, soon finding herself start to struggle with her words as well.

"I vould like that."

"Me too…"

There was a brief silence between them as both mutant teens soon struggled to form the right words at this point. In the past two weeks, Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff had grown very close in many ways. Kurt had saved her brother's life and Wanda had become one of the few people who could ever relate to and understand the blue mutant. He had helped her though some of the most difficult times of her short life. And for that…She knew of no way to express her gratitude.

"Vanda I just came to say that…" stammered Kurt as he broke the silence, "I vanted to thank you…For being my friend. I know these last few weeks have been difficult for you and I…"

"Kurt…" said Wanda as she cut him off in mid sentence, "You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you. I've…Never really had friends before. And I've never really had somebody that I could relate to before. You really helped me through those difficult times even though you didn't know me too well. And even though we may not survive the coming battle…I'm glad I got the chance to know you. You really are the sweetest person I have ever met. Thank you…"

Wanda then placed a soft kiss on the fuzzy blue mutant's cheek, causing him to blush a funny purple color as a result. Ever since that fateful day their paths crossed, they had established a connection with each other that neither of them could explain. But in the dark hours of war…They wouldn't have time to go into it. But hopefully…Such a connection would only serve as a source of drive to push for victory against seemingly impossible odds.

In the living area, Piotr Rasputin looked at his reflection in the blank TV screen. He was now wearing a slightly altered X-men uniform, compliments of Pieto's handiwork. This would mark the second time he would fight alongside the X-men. But this would be the first time he would wear a uniform. As someone who once fought with Magneto against the X-men in the past, it was an odd feeling. Yet it felt many times more comfortable than fighting against them.

"Looking good big guy," said a chipper voice from behind.

"Katya…" said the Russian as he turned to face the young valley girl that had intrigued him so much since his arrival.

"So I guess that means we're all ready for the big battle," said Kitty, sounding somewhat anxious, yet still unafraid about it.

"It would seem so…It feels strange wearing this uniform, but at the same time it feels right."

"Maybe that means something, you know?" said Kitty as she gently hooked her arm with his big muscular forearms, "I mean, it's clear you have a big heart in that big strong chest of yours."

This caused Piotr to blush slightly, earning him a smile from Kitty.

"Perhaps it does…I guess if we may never know if we don't survive this battle."

"Hey! Don't think like that," said Kitty, "Negativity is the last thing we need before something like this. We've done the impossible before against Apocalypse…We can do it again."

"You really are something, you know that Katya?" smiled Piotr as he shook his head at the words of the young valley girl, "Of all the people I've met here, you are by far the most interesting."

"Well after this is all over…You could get to know me more," suggested Kitty as she felt herself blush once again.

In one of the empty rooms in the sleeping quarters, X23 had finished putting on her new X-men uniform. For her, it had been the first change of clothes in over two years since Hydra's destruction. It was a lot more comfortable to say the least, not to mention cleaner than her last uniform. But still, many things were going through the former living weapon's mind as he prepared for what promised to be a truly epic battle.

"Hey…You ready?" said a voice from outside the door.

X23 turned to see that it was Alex standing before her in full uniform like she was.

"I've been trained to fight my whole life," mused the former living weapon as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Ever since I was…Created…I've had no other purpose other than to fight other people's wars. But for some reason…This time feels different."

"Maybe it's because you're not fighting somebody else's war," suggested Alex, "Maybe it's because you're fighting your own battles for a change. This isn't someone else's fight…It's everybody's fight. And we're both equally a part of it."

X23 thought about that for a moment. In addition to being trained to kill, she was also stripped of her own free will. Never before had she been able to choose to fight. All her life she fought because she had to or because she was forced to…But this time, it was different. She was doing something she hadn't done before…She was making a choice.

"It's just that…" struggled the former living weapon, "Even if I help fight this battle and we win…Everybody has something to go home to…Everybody has a reason to improve their lives from this. For me…I don't know how it would change me…Or my so called life. I guess I still haven't found my purpose yet."

"Hey, don't say that 23," said Alex as he walked over towards her, causing the young 16 year old former living weapon to feel somewhat funny inside, "You have plenty to fight for. You have friends now…Isn't that reason enough? Wouldn't they be the improvement in your life?"

"I guess…" said X23, still not sure, "But what about my purpose? This still won't change the fact that I'm a born killer…Trained to do nothing more than fight."

"You're a 16 year old girl who's been robbed of everything…You're not a killer," coaxed Alex, "Otherwise…You probably wouldn't have stayed here. And as for purpose…Try not to let that get to you. A lot of people out there struggle their whole lives to find their purpose and some never find it. But if we survive the coming battle, I promise you…We, your friends and family, will help you find what you're looking for."

X23 didn't know how to respond. She was never the best at social interaction. But she found herself taking a strange comfort in Alex's words because they helped her not to feel so alone. Through this, she managed a small smile which helped Alex feel that he had succeeded in some ways by helping her think clearly for the first time in a long while. Now all that was left was the final battle…Afterwards, only time would tell for the former living weapon known as X23.

In the kitchen near the elevator, Logan stood waiting in full uniform for the others to meet him here. While waiting, he found himself remembering the scene of his first encounter with William Stryker and Magnum back in Washington a few weeks ago when this all started. Since then, many things had gone through his mind in terms of what was going to happen now to both him and the X-men. Now…He and the survivors of the first brutal attacks would mount what promised to be the ultimate attack on William Stryker.

As the Wolverine contemplated over and over again the outcome of the coming battle, he was soon met with a most unique sight.

"I see you're ready…" said Mystique as she walked into the kitchen in an X-men uniform.

Logan had to adjust his eyes slightly, for he never in a million years would have thought he would be seeing something like this before him. Mystique…An X-man. She tight fitting dark blue pants that helped compliment her skin color and a top bearing the same color with a large yellow and red X on it. It was truly a sight that Logan would never forget. Just days ago…He had thought of Mystique as an enemy. Yet after that fateful night they spent together at the lake…He now saw her in a completely different light. And he wasn't afraid to call her…His friend.

"Nice uniform…" grinned Wolverine.

"Thanks," replied the shape shifter, "I never thought in a dozen lifetimes that I would end up wearing something like this."

"That makes two of us," said Logan, not wiping the grin off his face.

Mystique couldn't laugh herself at the irony of the situation. Here she was…Alongside those who were once her greatest enemies. Now…Only William Stryker was her enemy now. Not humanity…Not Xavier…And definitely not the X-men. Over the past few weeks she had made many friends and rebuilt some of the shattered relationship with her son. Now here she was…About to fight with them on a battle that would determine whether or not war or peace would reign.

"I know it seems a little late now Logan…But I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you and the rest of the X-men. And if we all somehow survive this battle…I don't want to leave and be alone again. And if it means becoming an X-man…Then so be it. I lost Rogue…Because I was too stupid and stubborn to see things clearly. But now I think I've finally learned what I should have long ago."

"Glad to hear it Misty," said Logan, who couldn't help but be intrigued at the idea of Mystique being an X-men.

"Misty?" said Mystique with a confused look.

"Get used to it…" said Logan with a wolfish grin, "Anybody else around here will tell ya that I always call friends by crazy nicknames. Just ask one eye, Red, or half pint."

Mystique just shook her head and laughed. Even in such dire times, Logan was still Logan. The thought of him calling her by a nickname like he did with all his friends made the shape shifter feel strange…But in a good way. It would finally mean being a part of something that she could be proud of. Not to mention…Being friends with Logan did have other appeals to her that she was not yet fully willing to admit.

Then, as everybody gathered for the final preparations…Suddenly, a loud alarm echoed through the halls of the entire base.

* * *

AN: Sorry this ran kind of long, but there was just so much to talk about here I couldn't help it! And now things are heating up! Stay tuned because the final battle against Stryker as well as operation extermination's 'final step' will soon be revealed! So what do you all think so far? Do you like it? Do you like the pairings? Please tell me! I'd love to know! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! The more reviews, the better! Thanks lot for reading my story! I wish you all the best!

DON'T GO YET! REVIEW!


	29. Out Of The Fire

**Extermination  
Chapter 29: Out of the Fire**

****

* * *

You know the drill! Before I begin, I have a few quick shout outs to my kind reviewers!

**Howlerdrode: **It's a fight for more than just freedom now my friend…It's a fight for survival! And trust me, it's not going to be easy! Stryker is no pushover and there's no way I'll be able to do it in just one chapter! But there's plenty to fight for and plenty to lose and you'll just have to see if it's too much for the new X-men to handle! Thanks for the great review my friend! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **The final round is upon us my friend! It'll only heat up from this point on! The action is just beginning! I hope you like where I take it and be prepared for some twists and turns along the way! Thanks for all the great reviews you've given me thus far and thanks for being such a cool friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**X00001: **You'll just have to read on and find out! Thanks for the review! Peace!  
**Prophet-Song: **Sorry for the cliff hanger my friend, but here's the continuation! It's all leading up to a showdown, but its going to be a long hard road for the X-men, no doubt about it! I hope you like the action because it's going to get intense! Thanks for all you nice reviews and peace out!  
**Wen1: **Yeah, I thought you'd like that Jott scene. And I think you're right about this challenge being the worst between Apocalypse and the Phoenix. At least with them, nobody died and they knew who they were fighting. And just a reminder, I said earlier that the Phoenix incident has already transpired so there is no chance of it reemerging for Jean. As for her getting hurt, you know there are better ways to induce Jott, but I guess that's your preference. Hope you like where I take it and thanks for all your reviews my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Sorry for the wait, but here it is! After all the attacks, they face another one…But this time they stand united and they know who they have to fight! I'm glad you liked all the parts with the couples, I thought they were overdue for a little fluff! And there's still more to come with the heat of battle coming on! This will be a big one…One that I don't think will soon be forgotten! Thanks a lot for your enthusiastic review! I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope you like where I take it! Peace!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Thanks for your comments on the way I write. It's taken a long time to refine and a bit of trial and error as well, but I'm glad with how it's become. I'm also glad you like some of the rather different pairings I've incorporated in this fic like Alex/X23 and Logan/Raven. There will be more to come, but it will be a long, hard road with Stryker holding all the cards! Thanks a lot for the nice review! Hope you like where I take the story! Peace out!  
**Doza: **Well they're going need to be united if they're to have a shadow of a chance against Stryker! I know you hate him, but you'll have to leave him to the new X-men. I'm glad I haven't disappointed you so far and I hope I don't with what I have planned! Thanks a lot for the reviews thus far! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Wrinkle or not, does it look like Stryker is worried? There's a reason why he's so confident and it's not just because he's confident. You'll learn more about him soon enough. As for what they'll do with Stryker, you'll just have to see because they'll have to get to him first! And as for that part with Raven, I thought I had to show her going into the mindset of actually be a part of something. Now she'll have to set aside her past in order to fight for a future and keep in mind that Rogue is still dominating her mind. Now they all have a stake in what's to come. I hope you like where I take it and thanks a lot for all the wonderful feedback you've given me! You rock man! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **I know the pairings aren't exactly your favorites and I can't thank you enough for reading this despite that. And as for the fight at hand, they'll need all those skill and then some if they're going to have any chance against Stryker and the army he commands. They'll need strategy, skill, and a whole lot of luck! I hope you like what I do and thanks a lot for all the great reviews you've given my man! You've been such a cool reader and friend and I can't thank you enough! You rule! Peace out!  
**SouthernRebelGal: **Glad you liked the Kitty/Piotr part and rest assured, there will be more, but there are a lot of challenges ahead for all of them! And I'm glad you like Wanda and Kurt! I've been really eager to do a fic with them together and I'm glad you like how it's turned out. Thanks a lot for the great review and I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Yeah, I wanted to show a little tension over what they were going to do with Stryker. An enemy like him is not easy to work around and can't be handled in a traditional sense. This guy is not like Apocalypse…He's an entity all himself. And I'm glad you liked how I show Scott and Jean and their influence from the Professor. If anybody should hold onto his ideals, why not the two students he taught first? And I'm glad you like the Kiotr and Wandurt, it's been a lot of fun writing them! I hope you like where I take this! You've been an awesome reader! You rock! Peace out!  
**Silver Spider: **Actually, I did get that saying from a Latin term in the Punisher movie, but I don't know how to spell or type it so I thought it would be easier this way. And as for SHIELD, you'll find out where they are. Rest assured, I will address it! Thanks a lot for your kind review! It's always an honor to hear from the author of "Concrete Angel!" You rock! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Don't worry, you'll see just what Stryker is up too soon enough! There's a reason why he's so confident and his past best shows it. He's always had little to fear and there hasn't been a lot that's happened for him to change his views. It's all coming together! The battle of battles is upon us! Thanks a lot for the review my friend! It's always a pleasure! Peace out!  
**Fireinu: **I'm glad you like the pairings! They were kind of an experiment on my part. Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Jesi0546: **Hey! Thanks for your comments on the last two chapters! I thought they would be good to help clear a few things up and I'm glad you liked the dialogue as well. Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews you've given me and I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Peace out!

Well, that's all for now! Thanks again all you wonderful reviewers! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

It was around 8 PM in Washington DC in the northwestern region of some of the more improvised parts of the city. The night was crystal clear except through the haze that hung over the city like an eerie halo. All around the city, people went about their nightly business as military patrols and helicopters combed the streets. If anybody had taken a closer look, they would have seen the Friends of Humanity emblems decorated on their uniforms, however because of the news and media the public had been so pumped full of fear that they didn't even try to question the actions of their government or the military. What other choice did they have?

As the feeling of fear hung thick over the district and the rest of the world, Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr stood atop one of the abandoned buildings, looking at the small image of the Washington monument in the distance. They had been in hiding for nearly three days now…And they would soon come out of it for what promised to be the most ambitious course of action since their battle with Apocalypse. But despite this, neither man was scared. They had faced too many horrors in their long, illustrious lives to be scared by something like this. Now, their only concern was the children.

"You know it's funny Charles…" mused Eric as he looked over at the DC skyline in the distance, "When I first came here, I believed that America was the land of tolerance. I thought that anybody, no matter how different they were, would have the rights here that so many other places had denied them. Now look at it…I feel almost as though I were back in Nazi Germany."

"I understand your feelings old friend," said Xavier, "Everything has gotten to the point where everything is governed by fear. And mutants are the scapegoats. The United States is far from a perfect land…But the ideals of which it stands for are still worth fighting for. And that's what we must do."

"The odds are most certainly stacked against us Charles," said Eric as he looked at the military convoys in the distance and the ominous aircraft over Regan National Airport.

"That they are old friend…But we mustn't let the Friends of Humanity win. They are tainting this country and everything it was founded upon. Their control over everything must end before it gets to the point where there's no going back. This war between humans and mutants can only cause suffering for the both of us. The mutants are being killed like animals, the humans are being forced to live in a perpetual state of fear…Such an existence must be fought."

"And do you think peace can finally reign after all this Xavier? After all my preaching and everything we've seen…Is it possible?" asked Eric.

"It's most certainly better than the latter my friend. This war isn't between humans and mutants, it's between mutants and the Friends of Humanity. I've always believed that people are good for the most part while a select few become tainted and seek nothing more than destruction. And it is those people that we must fight against…It is those people that we must triumph over in order to bring a better tomorrow."

Eric thought about this as he felt the warm, gentle wind of the summer night. For so long now, he had been fighting against humanity…But after these past two years, he was finally starting to see things clearly. Everything was just so much more complex than he ever could have imagined and at some point, he had negated that. Now here he was, alongside his peace-loving friend, determined to fight and win for peace and understanding, not war and bloodshed. Whether or not it worked was still something that remained to be seen…But the old holocaust survivor refused to let himself fall back into old habits and fight for what he knew was right…Not just for him, but for his children as well.

"Well…We mustn't keep our public waiting Charles," said Eric as he prepared to use his powers to bring them to the Capitol.

They were just about to go, when Xavier quickly heard a noise on his laptop.

"Magnus wait!" said Xavier abruptly as he quickly opened his laptop.

"What is it Charles?"

"I just received some email from…" Xavier's eyes then widened in surprise, "Well I'll be…It's from Scott and Jean."

"What's in it?" asked Magneto as he took a look at the screen.

"I'm not sure, I'm downloading it now."

As the seconds ticked by, large streams of data began filtering into Charles Xavier's computer. One by one, the pieces of information about William Stryker and the Friends of Humanity were revealed before the two eager men. Everything from Stryker's past, to his education, to the way the Friends of Humanity had infiltrated the government and media was revealed in picture after picture and document after document. Bank statements, financial records, and pictures all showed the extent of Stryker's deception and ambition. It was definitely shocking to read…But it was the ammo they needed in their fight to end this bloodshed once and for all.

"My god…One man Charles," mused Magneto, "How can one man and his hate drive so much carnage?"

"Not just one man my friend…" said Xavier, "A madman…A tyrant…One man leading a group of extremists with limitless wealth and connections, using hatred towards mutants as a catalyst for his own ambitions. This…Is what we have to fight against. And now we have what we need to show the world the truth."

"Then we had better hurry," said Eric as he prepared to levitate them into the air with his powers, "The whole world must see this for themselves."

* * *

The alarms throughout the base blared ever louder as the team of surviving mutants gathered near the elevators.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Logan over the noise.

"It's the security system!" yelled Scott in response, "I think we must have activated it when we powered this place up!"

"Well then who's making it go off?" said Raven.

Just then, the lights above them began to flicker and the ground began to lightly rumble.

"I don't like the sound of that…" said Pietro, getting a familiar ominous feeling about this whole situation.

The lights flickered again as the rumbling increased in intensity. Knowing that this wasn't something they wanted to stick around for, everybody scurried into the elevator and ascended to the first floor hanger.

"You think that maybe they found us?" asked Kitty as another round of rumbling hit the structure.

"Knowing Stryker, I wouldn't doubt it Kitty," answered Jean as the door opened and everybody stepped out.

Just then, Logan and X23 stopped and focused on an ominous noise in the distance.

"Logan, what is it?" said Raven, knowing that he had to be sensing something.

"Helicopters…" answered the Wolverine simply.

"A lot of them," added X23.

"Shit…They found us," said Scott as the lights once again flickered around them.

"Great, so what do we do now?" said Alex, not looking forward to facing an army of heavily armed helicopters bearing down on their position.

"Same thing as last time…We escape," said Scott.

"But they have the whole fucking area surrounded!" bellowed Logan.

"Then we'll have to improvise," said Scott as he quickly looked around and formulated a plan, "The X-jet…We have to protect it! This hanger may be armored, but most of the other structures underground aren't."

"So what do we do?" said Mystique as another round of shaking caused some of them to nearly lose their balance.

"Well for one thing, we don't leave out the hanger we came in, they'll be expecting that," said Scott as the noise of helicopter blades soon became audible for everybody to hear, "But we also know that there's another hanger exit to the east side with it's own independent power source! We'll have to use that and draw their fire to the front entrance so we can have enough time to get away."

"So let me get this straight…You say we need to lure out and draw the firepower of dozens of helicopters and God knows how many fully armed troops?" said Wolverine, "What are our chances?"

"Not good…" answered Jean.

"Sounds like fun…" grinned Logan.

Everybody present had faced seemingly impossible so many times these past few weeks that one more didn't seem like a big deal. If this was the fight that they were going to have to go through in order to get to Stryker…So be it.

"Come on guys! Let's go welcome our guests!" said Scott as he and the others quickly made their way towards the front hanger door, "Kurt, Kitty…Get to the X-jet and fire it up! Prepare the secondary hanger and call Jean when you're ready!"

"Aye captain!" said Kurt with a salute as he grabbed Kitty's arm and teleported to the X-jet.

Outside the thick hanger door, hundreds of troops had surrounded the area fully armed with advanced M-16 assault rifles and backed up with fully equipped Apache attack helicopters. Many had descended upon the front entrance while the planes overhead pounded the structure with bunker busting bombs. Now all that stood in their way was a thick hanger door.

"All units, fix bayonets!" ordered the field Captain, "Apache leader one…Blow us an opening!"

"With pleasure," responded the pilot of the helicopter.

Then, three Apache helicopters fired four armor-piercing hellfire missiles and shattered the large hanger door with a deafening bang. When the smoke and fire cleared, a gaping hole took shape and the soldiers prepared to make their move.

"Marine platoon 6616…Move in!" yelled the field captain as he cocked his Friends of Humanity issued MP5.

But just as the troops made their initial dash out of their concealed positions, a sudden gust of wind flew past them and each marine felt their assault rifles ripped out of their hand from an unknown force. This caused the entire platoon to stop cold in their tracks as the source of this force was revealed.

"Naughty, naughty…" said Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff as he held all their guns now and tossed them away, "Little boys and girls ought to know that guns are dangerous. Now…I think you all deserve a little time-out!"

Just then, the rest of the surviving mutants appeared out of the hole made by the missiles and stormed their way forward into the maelstrom of the battle.

"X-men! Move out!" yelled Scott as everybody quickly scattered and began to fight against the invading army once more.

A sudden burst of telekinesis from Jean and hex bolts from Wanda sent the helicopters that had blasted to doors falling to the ground in a twisted heap. Other soldiers were driven back by Scott and Alex's energy blasts.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Alex as he looked over at his brother and continued blasting against the military, "More thrilling than ten 30 footers!"

"Don't get cocky surfer boy!" said Scott as he and his brother quickly took cover in the trees and began shooting at incoming Apaches.

However, there was no shortage of troops and ordinance for the invading forces. Many more fully equipped Apaches remained and many more soldiers stood ready to compliment the forward positions. Upon seeing the concentrations of the targets by the hanger door, the main field captain issued a major order.

"All forces! Reinforce the south end! I repeat, all are to get over here to the south end! The targets are here! Quickly, take them all out!"

Apache helicopters and fully armed marines that had been patrolling the other areas around the base quickly followed orders and made their way over to the south end. More reinforcements were already on their way and each soldier remained confident that they would surround and overwhelm their targets. The ground continued to rumble from the bombs dropped by the F/A-18s and the F-16s overhead. But that only served to bolster the troops' spirits as they were urged on by their Friend's of Humanity officers.

"Come on! This ends here!" yelled the captain as the Apaches began launching several rocket attacks, only to have them deflected by Jean and Wanda.

On the ground, dozens of marines swarmed the wooded areas fully armed with assault rifles, hell bent on killing their targets. However, for Wolverine and X23, the trees were their domain and they were the ones that had the upper hand. As a group of marines carefully scanned the area around them, they kept their night vision goggles on and their fingers on the trigger, ready for any mutant that came their way…Or so they thought.

"Where are they?" grunted one of the soldiers as he peaked around the tree.

Just then, a rustling was heard above him and a booming voice echoed from above.

"Right here bub!" yelled Logan as he descended upon the surprised marines with his claws fully drawn.

Not wasting any time, Wolverine tore into the soldiers before they could react, slicing their guns like a hot knife through butter. Some still tried to attack him, but they were only knocked back by his animalistic reflexes and brute strength. Quickly, the small groups of marines were left to retreat from the angry mutant's wrath.

"We need back up here!" yelled one of the marines as he was thrown against a tree by Logan.

"We're already on our way!" said a nearby group as they quickly rushed to the aid of their comrades.

"Oh no you're not!" growled another animal-like voice from above.

As Logan had with the others, X23 had surprised the group of heavily armed marines enough to launch an all out attack, slicing through their weapons with her adamantium claws. With reflexes and skill that she had mastered since birth, she easily overwhelmed and fought off the marines as they too were forced to flee from the angry teenage girl that had grown up in a lab.

"Damn! We need serious firepower here!" yelled one of the marine leaders as X23 threw him to the ground with an inhuman level of strength, "This bitch is nuts!"

"Sit tight soldier," replied a nearby Apache over the radio, "We're coming!"

As Logan and X23 forced the platoon of marines to retreat, they were suddenly met with a hovering, heavily armed Apache flying not far above them.

"Die fuckin' muties!" yelled the pilot fired the 30 caliber machine gun at the two targets.

"Get down kid!" yelled Logan as he used his quick reflexes to shove X23 out of the way and behind one of the thick trees, taking a slight graze from one of the bullets.

Behind the tree, the two former living weapons remained more or less trapped in their position as the lone helicopter continued to bear down on their position.

"You can run but you cannot hide freaks!" said the pilot as he prepared to fire one of the rockets.

However, before his finger could push the button, he was suddenly ambushed by a lone black bird that flew into the open window and caused him to fall back in his seat. Then, the bird shifted back into Mystique's form as she gave the two occupants of the helicopter a swift kick, knocking one of them out the side and sending him falling through the branches and onto the soft ground while leaving the other sitting before a very angry mutant woman.

"Learn to expect the unexpected, murderer!" yelled Mystique as she grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the side.

Armed with a fully equipped Apache, Mystique turned the powerful helicopter on other attackers and began frantically firing the machine gun and launching rockets at both the ground and air. This caused many nearby soldiers to take cover or become vulnerable to Logan and X23 as the resumed their counterattack against those that had sparked this battle.

As Mystique emptied the helicopter of ordinance, other nearby Apache's closed in on her and were prepared to shoot her down. But before they could, Mystique made one last move to get out all the usefulness out of this helicopter she could. Taking control of the flight mechanisms, the shape shifter soon sent the craft on a one way collision course with one of the large Chinook helicopters that was still in the process of deploying armored vehicles. As soon as it was close, she bailed out while the soldiers below quickly abandoned their vehicles and fled from the inevitable crash. And as Mystique made her way back towards Logan and X23 in the form of a black Raven, a deafening bang echoed through the woods as both craft along with all the vehicles exploded in a huge fireball.

"Impressive…" said Logan as he saw the blast from the distance.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" boasted the shape shifter as she appeared beside him and X23 and ran with them back towards one of the creeks leading into the lake for cover.

While Mystique, Logan, and X23 continued their fight in the trees, Pietro, Wanda, and Colossus kept up theirs closer to the lake as they led the army as far away from the secondary hanger exit as possible. Pietro had been nearly killed by these soldiers earlier and now had a bullet permanently lodged in his chest because of them, so he was eager to return the favor. Wanda, and her famous volatile temper, used her hexing powers to keep the bullets away from both her and her twin as well as disabling some of their weapons. However, even without their guns, many of the soldiers still attacked as William Stryker had ordered them to do so. Being marines meant that they were willing to fight to the death and it was clear that they were going to make this battle as difficult as possible for the surviving mutants of the initial attacks.

"Looks like we've got more reinforcements!" said Pietro as he saw several manned jeeps speeding their way while Wanda fended off several mortar attacks with her powers.

"Yes…A lot more from the looks of it comrades," said Piotr as bullets bounced off of his thick metal skin.

"Damn! How many of them are there?" said Wanda as she and Pietro quickly made their way towards a position farther from the lake so they wouldn't be easy targets.

"Too many…" answered Pietro, "Fuzzy and Kitty cat had better hurry it up! In the meantime…This is for the bullets assholes!"

Using his super speed Pietro ran at dizzying speeds towards the cars and sped past them, kicking up a great deal of dirt in the process. The sudden blindness and shock from the dirt had quickly disoriented the occupants of the jeeps causing one to swerve into a ditch while a soldier in another one suddenly felt his rifle go off into the dashboard, hitting the radiator and disabling the vehicle.

"Holy shit, what are the chances?" grinned Pietro as he quickly appeared back alongside his sister as they continued to fight.

On the opposing east of the hill where the terrain was most rugged, Scott, Jean, and Alex dealt with the deployed armored vehicles that had been sent in through the paths that led towards the lake. Armed with optic blasts and cosmic blasts, Scott and Alex managed to disable many of the tough military vehicles one by one, however that only slowed the advance and didn't stop it.

Once again, the three mutants hit the ground as a round from a tank hit near them and they were forced to take cover.

"Damn! There's too many of them!" said Alex as he tried to return fire, but ended up missing.

The noise of the explosions had gotten to the point where it was deafening and it was starting to affect Jean's concentration. However, thanks to the years of mental discipline and a power boost from her encounter with the Phoenix, she managed to keep the three of them shielded. But it was clear that they were running out of time.

"You're right Alex…We can't stop them all!" said Scott over the noise, "We just need to hold them back and wait for Kurt and Kitty to come through!"

"Well they better hurry…" struggled Jean as she deflected another hellfire missile from an Apache helicopter in the distance.

Scott quickly adjusted his visor for distance shots and took careful aim at incoming Apache's while Alex kept blasting the ground vehicles. After a few well-aimed shots, Scott managed to down three helicopters while Alex created a brief ditch in the path, forcing the vehicles to go around.

From above, F-16 and F/A-18s continued dropping bombs on their position, but Jean managed to use her telekinesis to deflect them enough so that they fell closer to other soldiers rather than them. However, they all remained careful to not kill, for they didn't want to give the world any more reason to fear mutants.

As Jean deflected another bomb, several more rockets soon came speeding towards them from a distant Apache attack helicopter. Immediately, Scott saw the faint flares thanks to the darkened background.

"I got em! Keep deflecting the bombs Jean!" yelled Scott as he took aim and fired.

Years of target practice in the danger room had paid off as Scott quickly managed to hit every projectile even if some of them were a little too close for comfort.

"Nice shootin' bro!" said Alex as he let out another blast towards an incoming group of jeeps.

As the jets in the air flew over the area and turned around to make another pass, Jean was left to shield her boyfriend and his brother once again as the rate of fire increased. While they were slowing down the advance to some extent, Jean could with her powers that it was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed them all.

'Scott…' sent Jean through their link, 'I can sense more…A lot more. They're coming in over the ridge. We have to get out of here! There's too many of them! We can't keep this up forever!'

'Just hold on Jean…' urged Scott as he kept firing frantic optic blasts into the distance, 'I know you can do it baby. Just a little longer…'

The distance between each group of mutants and the invading military was closing fast despite their best efforts. Nothing would stop them, for there were only so much eight mutants could do against an entire army fully equipped with some of the best gear in the world. Everybody soon found themselves retreating for cover as the concentration of firepower grew more intense on the area. However, trees and ditches only did so much before they were obliterated by artillery and bombs, forcing the surviving mutants to find another place to take cover.

As the jets overhead prepared for another bombardment of heavy bombs, Jean suddenly got the call they had all been waiting for.

'Jean…It's Kitty. We're ready! Kurt's coming out to get everybody as right now!' Jean heard in her mind.

"Jean! What is it?" said Scott, noticing the sudden change in Jean's expression.

"The X-jet is ready! Kurt's coming for us!" said Jean as she put up another shield to deflect a round of incoming mortars.

"Well it's about time!" said Alex as he shot another round of cosmic blasts at menacing Apache.

After a few tense moments, the three mutants were relieved to see their blue, furry friend appear behind them, ready for transport.

"Let's go Nightcrawler!" said Scott as he shot another rocket as it got within 50 feet of their position.

"No need to tell me twice!" said the German born mutant as he quickly grasped his three friends and teleported to the X-jet.

Upon arriving in the hanger, Scott, Jean and Alex quickly made their way in. Scott manned the cockpit while Jean sat beside him and Alex behind Scott. The control panels were all lit up and everything seemed ready to go. Now, they just needed the rest of their friends.

"Good job Kurt," said Jean as she strapped herself in, "Now hurry up and get the others. I'll guide you with my telepathy. Now hurry!"

Using the brief mental flashes from Jean, Kurt quickly transported himself to Pietro, Piotr, and Wanda as they took cover behind a bush while hundreds of rounds of bullets whizzed by them at an increasing rate.

"All aboard the Nightcrawler express!" said Kurt over the noise.

"Kurt! Thank God!" said Wanda as she quickly threw her arms around his neck while the bullets continued to zoom by them.

This action was somewhat disturbing to Pietro as he saw the way his sister reacted to Kurt's presence, but in the thick of battle he wasn't able to think too much of it as he grabbed on and prepared to port out.

Upon dropping Colossus and the Maximoff twins off in the jet, Kurt quickly received another telepathic message from Jean showing him the location of Mystique, Wolverine, and X23. Once again, he wasted no time in teleporting out into the blaze of gunfire and mortars.

Upon arriving, he found Logan and X23 tearing into a group of attacking marines that had tried to sneak up on them…Which only turned out to be a big mistake on their part. Both former living weapons tore through their rifles with their claws, rendering them useless. However, that didn't stop any of them from attacking, but they proved to be little match for the two mutants.

"Wolverine! X23! Come on! Ve have to get out of here!" yelled Kurt as he was forced to use his agility to dodge an incoming attack from one of the marines.

"I'm not done yet!" growled X23, who seemed to be in full animal mode now.

"Yes you are! Now hurry up kid! We have get out of here and fight the source!" yelled Logan over the noise.

With an angry grunt, X23 managed to separate her mind from the fury of combat, something she was seldom able to do…But now that she had friends and because of Logan, she had all the more reason to be strong. Both Logan and X23 soon gathered alongside Kurt, but Mystique was still nowhere in sight.

"Vait! Vhere's my mother!" yelled Kurt as a sudden sense of dread came over him.

However, unknown to him, on of the armed Friends of Humanity officer that Wolverine and X23 had missed managed to sneak up behind the blue mutant. There was a narrow window of opportunity for him to take out the targets and he intended to make good use of it. Upon taking aim, he prepared to finish what they had come here to do.

"You muties are fucked now!" bellowed the soldier as the three mutants turned around in shock to see the raging man before them.

However, before he could fire his gun, Mystique appeared from the bushes beside him and swiftly knocked the gun out of his hand and drop kicked the man to the ground before he could even take notice of her.

"That's…For pointing a gun at my son," said Mystique as Kurt let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Mother come on! Ve have to go now!" urged Kurt as the three mutants grabbed on to him.

"Can't argue with that!" said Mystique as she and the others saw more Apache helicopter descending towards the area.

With one last trip, everybody was safely in the hanger and on the X-jet.

"Okay…Is everybody here?" asked Scott as he did one last check of the system.

"Everybody's here mien friend!" confirmed Kurt, "Now let's get out of here!"

"In that case…Hold onto your butts."

Everybody quickly strapped in as the anxiety in the plane grew. Fighting off the attacks had been intense and if this was how hard it was to fight the army from a distance, then that didn't show too much promise for when they finally went up against Stryker. But nobody had expected this fight to be easy. Now, they were about to leave one challenge and face the next as Scott fired up the engines and the plane began accelerating. Everybody held on as the G-forces started to take effect and the end of the tunnel got closer and closer.

Outside the hanger, many of the troops had stopped fighting as their targets once again disappeared from view. This, of course, did not sit well with the Friends of Humanity officers present as the quickly scanned the area for any sign of the targets.

"Damn it! Where did those freaks go?" grunted the field captain as he picked up his communicator and switched it to and encrypted bandwidth, "General Stryker, we've lost sight of the targets. They all just disappeared somehow. The troops were saying it was the teleporter."

Over the line and back at the Pentagon, William Stryker had watched the battle unfold before his eyes with little change in his demeanor. Many shots of charred earth and confused, yet alert soldiers dotted the large video screens in the central control room. However, Stryker remained calm much in the same way he had since this whole thing began.

"Calm down Captain. That teleporter must be the one they call Nightcrawler. His range is limited to two miles so don't be dissuaded. They're still there. That much you can be sure of."

"But where could they have gone sir?" asked the captain.

But before anything else could be said, one of the subordinate colonels saw something and let out a quick yell to the others.

"Sir! The lake! Something's happening in the lake!"

The captain along with many other marines and officers soon turned their attention towards the lake that had remained in the center of the whole battlefield. But something strange was happening within the waters. Even from a distance, large bubbles could be seen boiling up on the surface by some mysterious force. Stryker also saw this from one of the unmanned aerial vehicles flying over head and soon a slow smile creped across his face as though he knew what it meant.

Then suddenly, a powerful burst shattered the surface of the water and the X-jet came speeding out like a rocket into the night sky.

"Well I'll be damned," said the Captain as he and the rest of his soldiers looked back at what they were seeing.

Back in Washington, the smug grin on Stryker's face only grew wider as he looked at his targets fleeing once again from his wrath.

"These freaks…If they weren't so predictable they almost wouldn't be worth killing…Almost," said Stryker as he switched the frequency on his headset to another bandwidth, "Attention wildcat interceptor squadron…As I predicted, the survivors have once again tried to flee in that jet of theirs. But this time, we are prepared. You are all flying the most advanced fighter jet in the United States arsenal…The F-22 Raptor. There are three of you and one of them. On my order…Blow those freaks out of the sky."

"Sir, yes sir!" said the three elite pilots in the F-22s as they followed their advanced radar to the small, almost unnoticeable blip.

Aboard the X-jet, everybody breathed a sigh of relief as they cleared the lake area and ascended to 20,000 feet. The ride out of the secret opening had been bumpy to say the least, but the SR-77 Blackbird held together and got them out once again. But as the surviving mutants of the initial attacks tried to catch their breath from such an intense fight, Scott Summers, who was flying the plane, caught something on the radar screen.

"Oh shit…"

"Oh shit?" said Logan as he saw the expression on Scott's face, "What do you mean 'oh shit!'"

"We've got company…Three interceptors closing fast!" said Scott as he increased the speed of the aircraft.

"Well can't this thing outrun them?" asked Pietro as the plane began to vibrate as a result of the engine being fired up.

Scott took another look at the radar, but only managed to grunt in frustration as it merely confirmed what he had feared.

"Outrunning these guys aren't an option," said Scott as he kicked in the afterburner, "I'd recognize those radar spikes anywhere…They're no bigger than birds, yet they fly nearly as fast as this jet does. They could only be the F-22 Raptor, the US Air Forces next generation air superiority fighter."

Everybody looked back at the young man strangely.

"Discovery channel…" he explained.

Logan rolled his eyes at that as the X-jet was switched into a fighter mode.

"Well can you out fly them kid!" grunted Logan over the noise of the engine.

"I'm not sure," said Scott, knowing full well the speed and power of the F-22, "Only one way to find out! Hold on!"

Knowing that this would put every ounce of his flying abilities to the test, Scott had one last thought go through his mind…One that Jean picked on and couldn't help but smile at.

'Dad…Wherever you are…I know you're watching, so this is for you.'

Using the advanced avionics of the SR-77, Scott took evasive maneuvers, but the three bogeys from behind only followed him closely as they prepared their weapons to take down their targets with one single blow.

"Looks like we got us a dogfight here!" said the wing leader as he and his two wingmen broke formation and took action against the movies of the Blackbird.

Back in Washington DC, William Stryker along with many other subordinate officers watched intently at the epic air battle unfolding before them. Now, the fight was on…But Stryker seemed the only one not worried, for he kept smiling the whole time.

With the power of the X-jet, Scott took the plane into a risky nosedive back towards the ground at dizzying speeds while the three F-22s quickly matched his move. One of them had the craft slipping in and out of the targeting radar because of the stealth, but as they got closer in range the signal got stronger. The three planes were now flying different attack patters and their positions were scrambled to be in and around the area the X-jet.

"Standard cornering maneuver…" said Scott as he identified the pattern, "Time to kick it into high gear."

Everybody held on to their seats as Scott ignited the afterburners once more and began to ascend.

"Clever little devil…" said one of the pilots as he followed the trail, "I'm going after them. I think I can get a lock on at this range…I just need to get a little bet closer…"

In the X-jet, the targeting alarms suddenly went off, indicating that they had been locked onto by one of the jets. But before Scott could take any action, the pilot of the F-22 beat him to the punch.

"Wildcat 2…Fox 2!"

Two advanced, medium range sidewinder missiles then deployed out of the compartments from the aircraft and were sent flying towards the X-jet at great speeds.

"We've got incoming!" said Jean, as she saw the controls from the co-pilot's seat.

"I see them!" said Scott, "Hold on!"

With a quick jerk of the controls, Scott made a sharp vertical U-turn in mid flight and was now flying directly towards the aircraft that had just fired at them. It was a risky maneuver that almost caused everybody to lose their dinner, but it broke the lock from the missiles, causing them to fly harmlessly off into the sky.

Then, as they drew close to the plane that had shot at them, Scott did something very unexpected and slammed on the air brake…Causing everybody to practically jump out of their seat. And in the process...He pulled a mach 2 sonic boom that disrupted the fragile aerodynamics of the F-22, causing vital parts to dislodge as smoke started to form. The pilot tried to recover, but a sudden fire broke out in the cockpit and all the computers went offline.

"Damn! I've taken damage! This is wildcat 2, I'm going down!" said the pilot as he hit the ejector button and was blasted out of his aircraft at sub-sonic speeds.

Back on the X-jet, there was little time to rejoice. Everybody was still trying to recover from the two death defying moves that Scott had just pulled and some found it harder than others.

"Let me know if you're gonna do that again Scott!" said Kurt as he tried to slow his heart down from the adrenaline.

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" said Scott.

Just then, one of the other F-22s quickly appeared behind the Blackbird and was closing fast.

"Looks like we've got another one," said Jean as she looked at the radar screen and saw the opposing aircraft drawing dangerously close.

"Don't worry…I know how to handle it," said Scott with a grin as he took a sudden nosedive with the plane towards a large lake, most likely Lake Erie.

"Yikes…" said Alex as he held on again for another bumpy ride.

The bogey behind him kept closing even as he drew within missile range. Both planes descended to dangerously low altitudes over the water and the distance between them was closing fast.

"Wildcat 3…You're in range! Fire a missile!" ordered the wing leader as he followed a saw the two craft near the lake on his radar screen.

"I'm almost there…" said the other pilot, "Just a little closer…And there will be no way for them to dodge it!"

"Just fire now!"

"I'm just about there…"

The alarms in the X-jet went off again as the plane behind him locked on to his radar signature. At such a low altitude along the water, it would be nearly impossible to avoid a missile…But Scott stayed low as everybody once again held on to their seats.

"Cyke…" grunted Logan, "They're on us!"

"Wait for it…" said Scott as looked out at the dark lake before him and the radar screen on the dashboard.

"Cyclops…" said Raven, as she and the other increasingly felt the effects of the G-forces.

"Wait for it…"

Then, as the F-22 behind the Blackbird was about to fire the missile…Scott pulled another risky move and adjusted the aft of the back flight controls while simultaneously dipping the tip of the wing into the flat surface of the lake below. A sudden jolt was felt throughout the plane as the water was kicked up from the wing. But this sudden burst of water that was kicked up from the Blackbird hit the pursuing fighter jet behind them as the pilot remained to focused on firing the missile to attack. Once the water got in to the engine intakes, the plane quickly stalled and alarms went blaring off everywhere. And at such a low altitude and at such a high speed…There was no other choice for the pilot other than to eject.

"Two down…One to go!" said Scott in triumph as he ascended to a higher altitude and did a sudden horizontal U-turn back towards the final jet.

"Are you crazy kid!" bellowed Logan as everybody tried to recover once again from the dizzying maneuvers he had just pulled, "You'll kill us faster than Stryker at this rate!"

But Scott didn't listen to Logan's criticism, he just adjusted the X-jet to a level plane and began increasing the speed at full throttle directly at the last remaining F-22.

"Cyclops…Scott…What the hell are you doing?" asked Kitty as everybody felt the intense G-forces push them back into their seat.

"Taking out the last plane…" answered Scott as he only increased the speed even more.

"How!" said Kurt, feeling as though all the air was being forced out of his lungs and into his throat.

"A little game I like to call…Chicken…X-men style!" grinned Scott as he ignited the afterburner.

"Cyke…This is no time to play games!" yelled Logan over the noise of the engine.

"Oh…But you guys always said I needed to lighten up and have some fun every once and a while!" replied Scott as he looked intently out the window as the speeding F-22 drawing every closer.

"Well forget everything we ever said about that!" yelled Kitty as they approached mach 3.

"Too late everybody!" said Scott as he showed no intentions of letting up.

"Great! Of all the times to finally lighten up!" groaned Alex.

"Just hold on guys! I know what I'm doing…" said Scott as firmly gripped the flight controls and kept accelerating.

For the pilot on the other jet, the strange change in maneuvers for this exotic aircraft didn't faze him as he kept flying his straight at his target. This aircraft had already taken out two of his wingmen…Two of the most elite pilots in the air force. It was clear that they had underestimated their enemies. But now…The last remaining pilot of the F-22 Raptor was left to fulfill William Stryker's orders and he vowed to dutifully accomplish this task no matter what.

"General…" said the wing leader into his radio, which was connected back to the Pentagon in Washington, "I don't know who's flying that thing…But he's either a certified combat ace or an eccentric psycho."

"With these freaks…Assume it's both," said Stryker over the line as he and all his subordinate officers continued to watch the tense moments unfold before their eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" said the wing leader, "Because right now…From the looks of it this guy wants to play chicken. But thankfully…That's a game I always win!"

Both aircraft were now on a collision course as they sped towards one another at supersonic speeds. Neither one of them seemed as though they were going to turn as the distance between them rapidly began to close. The pilot in the F-22 prepared a missile…One that he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid at this speed. But even the alarms aboard the X-jet didn't dissuaded Scott. He kept speeding towards the opposing craft while everybody else in the jet held on tightly.

"Come on, come on, come on…" said Scott under his breath as he fought the G-forces.

Nobody had the capability to say anything now. It was as if the signals to their vocal chords from their brains had ceased to function. Scott gripped the flight controls even firmer as the planes were only seconds away from colliding head on.

"That's it…That's it…" said Scott.

Then, from firing compartment of the other plane…The pilot of the F-22 launched a single missile at the aircraft.

"You're dead freak!" yelled the pilot.

"Ready…NOW!"

Suddenly, Scott did a high speed barrel roll in mid flight…Causing the missile to speed past them with only millimeters to spare. The brief instant of shock from the other pilot was all he needed as the V-shaped, forward swept wings made contact with the backward swept wing of the F-22. Because of the strong alloy shell that both planes had, neither wing broke…But the great speed and direct impact that the X-jet wing had clipped the F-22 with was more then enough to send it into a devastating tailspin…One that could not be recovered from. The stunned F-22 pilot tried to take control, but only caused his avionic controls to snap like twigs as the high tech plane was sent falling into the ground at great speeds. And like his two comrades, the wing leader was forced to eject.

Back in Washington, the witnesses to this epic air battle could only look at what they had just seen with their mouths hanging wide open in shock. One jet had beaten three elite pilots in the best aircraft that American taxpayer money could buy. But despite this…William Stryker remained calm and unfazed and only said one thing.

"Well…I'll be damned."

As everybody aboard the X-jet took deep breaths to get their hearts going again, Scott slowed down and level the plane off at 40,000 feet. The young leader couldn't believe what he had just done…He had flowing outnumbered and outgunned against three of the best aircraft in the free world and triumphed. He and the rest of his friends were alive and well…And ready to take the fight to William Stryker himself. As Scott caught his breath, he felt a warm feeling in the back of his mind.

'You did it Slim…' said Jean through their psychic link, 'I can't believe what you pulled off back there…But you did.'

'Thanks…Now the hard part begins,' replied Scott as he rested his head back against his seat upon engaging the auto-pilot.

Just then, Alex unstrapped his harness and stumbled up towards his brother's seat.

"Scott…" he said, obviously out of breath, "Dad…Would be so proud of you right now!"

"Thanks bro…" said Scott.

"No problem…Now if you'll excuse me…I have to go throw up now." And with that, Alex fell back into his seat and grabbed a barf bag and proceeded to throw his dinner up.

They had been assaulted three times now by the military and each time they had survived. William Stryker had shown that he could attack them wherever they went and could find them at any cost. But this time…They weren't going to hide anymore. Now…The survivors of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes were going to fight side by side against the man that had caused so much carnage. Their homes were destroyed, many of their friends and family were now dead, and each time Stryker seemed to be one step ahead of them. But now…They were through running. Now…It was time to fight back. And with that…The new group of X-men set a course for the fight that would definitely be their most intense to date…Their destination…Washington DC…Their enemy…General William Stryker and the Friends of Humanity.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it! The escape part is over…Now all that's left is the big battle between the new X-men and the Friends of Humanity. Things are heating up now and you won't want to miss the action and suspense that is sure to ensue! So what do you all think so far? It's been long, yes…But how have you enjoyed the journey to this point? Please tell me! Please send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Either way is fine! I'd love to know what you think! Until next time, thanks for reading my story! I wish you all the best!

IT'S HEATING UP FOLKS! REVIEW!


	30. Fighting Back

**Extermination  
Chapter 30: Fighting Back**

****

* * *

You all know the drill! Before the chapter starts, a quick word to my wonderful reviewers!

**Prophet-Song: **Thanks for your comments on the dogfight scene! That was one of the toughest parts to write. And made into a comic you say? I wish! Believe me, if I would I could…But I guess you'll have to contend with this story my friend. Thank you very much for the nice review! You rock! Peace out!  
**Jessi0546: **You're right about the battle, but the debate is still an issue. You'll just have to read on to see how it turns out! Thanks a lot for the review! Slickboy out!  
**GothikStrawberry: **I agree with you on how difficult it is to do fight scenes, but I really sunk a lot of effort into it and I think it turned out just the way I wanted! I'm glad you liked it. And Scott playing chicken with the pilot was also my favorite part! I thought he needed to show some of his other qualities at some point in this fic and what better place than the heat of battle? Thanks a lot for the review! If you liked the fight scene in the last chapter then I hope you like the big fight scenes that are still to come!  
**Wen1: **Glad you liked the action scene! Thanks a lot for your all your reviews! Peace!  
**Mark C: **Favorite chapter to date? Cool! I'm honored! The last chapter was also one of the longest and hardest to write thus far, so it means a lot to me that you liked it. I wanted Scott to shine in his leadership abilities with the last chapter since that's what he's best known for in every X-man universe. And the dogfight scene was also one of the most intense things I had to write and I think I best showed each dynamic role of the X-men. There's still more to come and I hope you like where I take it my friend! You've been a great reviewer throughout this whole story and I always look forward to hearing from you my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Sorry for the heart attack my friend! But it's not over yet! There's still plenty of action to come! I hope I don't disappoint and thank you so much for everything you've said about fic thus far! You rock!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Yep! The last chapter was sorely meant to get the heart racing and get the adrenaline flowing my friend! But rest assured, there is still more to come so don't think its okay to relax yet my friend! This story may have a lot of action, but it is also a major thought provoking story as well and I'm glad you've seen that. You've been such a wonderful reviewer of this fic thus far and I can't thank you enough for all your kind words! You rock! Peace out!  
**Howlerdrode: **Glad the last chapter was able to get the adrenaline flowing for you! For that was my intention! Stryker may have every last conceivable advantage, but that's not going to stop the X-men from fighting back! And the action isn't over yet! I hope you like the intensity to come! Thanks for the review and peace out!  
**X00001:** Don't worry, you'll see the big battle soon enough my friend! Thanks for the review! Peace!  
**Doza: **Thanks for all the compliments you've given me! My style has played a big role in the development of this fic and it means a lot that you comment on it. To say that this is one of the best X-men Evolution fics out there is a major statement and I can't thank you enough for it! I hope you like where it goes! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Quillian: **Thanks for the comments on fight scene my friend! It was quite hard to write the one in the last chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out and I greatly appreciate your sentiment my friend! There's plenty of twists and turns to come! Thanks a bunch! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Glad you like the pairings! This story has been an interesting mix for me, but I'm really enjoying doing some of these somewhat unusual couples! The Mystique/Logan bit before wasn't exactly planned and Alex/X23 was just as fun, but I doubt X23 will know too much about attraction and you can bet it will put Logan in an awkward position when he has to explain it! And thanks for the comments on the dogfight! People often forget Scott's flight abilities and the knowledge of his father was one of the key factors in putting in that quote about his father in the end…Alex throwing up was just a bonus! Thanks a lot R-man! I'm glad to have you as a reader and I can't thank you enough for all your kind words! You rock R-man! Peace out!  
**Silver Spider: **Glad you liked that line! It was just something I really thought I should had for the sake of uniqueness and humor. You're right about fight scenes being hard, but trust me…This isn't the last one! Thanks a lot for the great review! It's always a pleasure! You rock! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Wow, I'm honored you think so highly the fight scene I've written! It was a very difficult scene to write, but I'm glad with how it turned out! There aren't a lot of dogfighting scenes in fanfiction, but I'm glad I got a chance to make one for the ages! Scott's actions were just a little playful contributions on my part…Besides, I think he was due! Thanks a lot for the review as always! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Thanks for your comments on the dogfight scene! That was a big part and I really enjoyed writing it despite its difficulty. I think you're right about Scott and few really appreciate the legacy in the sky he's inherited and I'm glad to pay homage to it. Thanks a lot for the wonderful review! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **I know it was intense, but that's exactly what I was going for! I'm glad you think so because it means I succeeded! Scott may have been a little over the top in his flying, but he's got pilot's blood in him and what better time to show it then when it means most? Thank you very much for everything you've given me with this fic! You rule my friend! All your feedback really means a lot to me! You rule! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **I'm glad you liked the big fight scene my friend! And this is just the beginning of a much bigger battle…One that will have only one survivor! I hope you like where I take this and I hope you like all the action and drama that comes along with it! Thanks a lot for all your great reviews man! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

Despite the vast military presence all throughout Washington DC, the United States government still operated regularly in order to keep the public from growing even more fearful than they already were. Since the attacks, the media had been fed an unending stream of news stories concerning mutants and the ongoing operation to 'contain' them. And like a master puppeteer, Stryker made sure that they played by his rules and nobody else's. The reports and news that the Friends of Humanity leaked to the press about mutant conspiracies, hidden armies, and cover ups had done so well in pumping the country full of fear that they could have done anything at this point as long as they said it would make everybody safer. Even the President was played thanks to the controlled stream of information that the Friend's of Humanity fed the military. It was the perfect mix of fear and corruption. Such a combination allowed a man named William Stryker to control pretty much all aspects of both the government and the military. Like a dictator in a totalitarian state, he controlled everything…The only difference was that he did it in the shadows and people could not rise up and revolt against somebody that they didn't know existed.

However, for the scapegoats that allowed for him to come to power so quickly and efficiently…It was by far the most devastating. Many innocent mutant boys and girls had been killed in wake of Stryker's horrible reign and at the rate they were going…Extinction was almost inevitable. It was clear that Stryker would not stop until every mutant on the face of the planet was dead. But these dark intentions went completely unnoticed by America as a whole and only those who wielded the power could dictate the very knowledge that the people were allowed to know.

This dark truth, unfortunately, did do some good for the government that only seemed to vindicate what Stryker had done. Because the people were so full of fear now, trust and faith in the government was at an all time high. The barriers that had kept it from fulfilling certain goals seemed to fade away as people grew too scared to rise up out of fear of the so called 'mutant menace.' Honorary parades, large monetary donations, and record low criticism had given the United States government many reasons to celebrate. And on this most festive of nights, they would do just that.

* * *

Practically every politician gathered amongst the tight security around the Capitol for the semi-annual banquet that had been scheduled for over a month now. Practically every major media outlet from TV to newspapers were there covering the event live and broadcasting it everywhere in the country and all throughout the world. Both houses of Congress, the Supreme Court, and even the President would be attending to celebrate the ongoing success of the military, as so they were told, and to pass the most vital piece of legislation to date…The mutant control act. Senator Edward Kelly, the author of the bill, was the star attraction since he had been the one whom everybody believed had seen this coming. He had been the one that had tried to warn the world of mutants, but they did not listen when they should have. Both Republicans and Democrats honored and praised him for his work and commitment and the senator, despite his ongoing troubles with Stryker, was basking in the rewards of his achievement. There were already talks amongst his fellow senators that he should run for President next term…And he would most certainly have support. It would be a dream come true for Senator Kelly and he would make sure that he spent this night celebrating the success that he and Stryker had so carefully planned years before.

Outside the Capitol as many of the politicians were entering the building, two ominous onlookers from a distance watched as the men and women that ran this country celebrated despite all the deception, corruption, and carnage going on around them. Professor Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr had spent their lives working with mutants…And while they had their differences, now they were finally seeing things clearly. They knew the truth…They knew what had been done to this government and to this world. They had the proof…And they planned to show it to the world.

"They're celebrating Charles…" mused Magneto as he watched the brilliant light show going on in the distance, "All those men and women…Who think they actually have a scrap of power when they are just puppets in a show…Truly have no idea what's going on."

"It's the blanket of lies that Stryker has cast over them old friend," said Xavier as he and his long time friend prepared themselves for what they were about to do, "The world as they know it only extends to that which they have been told. And unfortunately, it is Stryker that has wielded that power and shaped their world."

"William Stryker…He is unlike anybody we have ever faced before Charles."

"I know Magnus…He is not the brainwashed radical or the ignorant madman. No…He is smart, collected, and driven towards his goals. He is humanity in its most sinister from…Full of greed, hate, and a thirst for power and nothing more."

"These are the kind of people that murdered my family all those years ago," Eric said as he recalled the horrors of the holocaust as if they had just happened yesterday.

"And it is them we must fight…Not humanity as a whole old friend," responded Charles.

"I know…" said Eric, "I finally see that now. It's taken me a long time…But I think I know what it is I should fight for in this world."

"I'm happy to hear that old friend," smiled Xavier as he looked down at his laptop which contained the information that would hopefully bring an end to all this bloodshed.

"You know…When I think about it…Neither of us was truly right in our views Charles," continued Eric as he kept thinking about what this night could lead to or how it would change things once it was over, "We both believed in ideas that had faults…Some were certainly more faulty than others. But I don't think that neither of us could safely say that we were right or wrong."

"Try not to think of it in terms of right and wrong old friend," replied Charles, "We both fought for an idea. And an idea cannot be right or wrong universally…It can only guide us towards a better future. At this point…That's what we should be fighting for. Not for war or peace…But for a future for those who have survived this horrible ordeal…A future for those who have been hurt or tainted by Stryker's madness. The enemy this time is fear and ignorance…Not humanity. This is not human nature…This is human response. And it is that same response that we will use…Once we show them all the truth."

Both men smiled as they heard the party at the Capitol begin in the distance…Signaling that it was finally time to make their move.

"Well…We mustn't keep our public waiting Charles," said Eric as he prepared to levitate himself and Xavier into the air.

"No, I suppose not. I guess it's now or never."

"And what of Stryker himself?" asked the master of magnetism as they both slowly rose into the balmy summer air.

"We must do our part Magnus…" answered the Professor, "And those who are to deal with the madman directly…Are to do theirs."

"Who do you mean?" asked Eric curiously, not quite getting his meaning at first.

"The only others that know what we know now…It was the last part of the email that I did not mention…"

"Oh…" said Eric, putting the pieces together, but feeling somewhat worried about what it the implications, "So once again we are all fighting together against a common enemy. The odds are definitely against us. Do you think we can succeed?"

"Our students are strong, driven, and resourceful…We must have faith in them. While it appears that Stryker continues to hold every last advantage…Working together, there is always a chance. And by the end of tonight…We may know once and for all…The fate of the mutant race."

* * *

The X-jet was in full stealth mode as it flew at an altitude of 50,000 feet at a speed of over 1,000 miles per hour. The night sky and the dark color of the plane made it completely invisible to the world around it. And it kept the occupants flying in its confines safe and sound as they drew ever closer to the final battle. The survivors of the X-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes were going to fight side by side in this most epic of fights against the Friends of Humanity and William Stryker. In the past, they had fought against each other many times. But now…All those differences would have to be set aside if they were to be ready for what was to come. Washington was not very far away now and everybody was mentally preparing themselves for the battle to come.

"Hey!" said Kurt as suddenly as he looked outside the window and over the horizon, "I just realized something guys! Do you know what day it is?"

Scott looked at the digital clock on the dashboard and saw that the time had just passed the 9:00 PM mark. At first Scott didn't see it, then suddenly it dawned on him.

"July 4th…So that would make it…"

"The Fourth of July!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Hey, yeah! I didn't notice that until just now either!" said Kitty.

"So…What's so exciting about that?" asked Logan, not seeing why they were getting so up in arms about it.

"Think about it Logan…" explained Kurt, "Today…Of all days, ve are fighting back against Stryker. Today…The one day vere everybody celebrates freedom…Ve are fighting for it."

"You're right Kurt," said Jean, "It is kind of ironic. Today while everybody else celebrates their freedom throughout the country…We are here fighting for ours."

"Indeed…It's almost as is this day was fated to be our time to rise up and fight back," said Colossus.

"Maybe its karma or some crazy spiritual shit like that telling us that we're gonna win!" said Pietro.

"Don't think too deeply into it Quicksilver," said Raven, "Being on a single day of the year doesn't automatically mean that we will all succeed. We must fight for it no matter what the day."

"I can see you're not very superstitious," grinned the speed demon.

"No, I just think logically, that's all," answered Raven, rolling her eyes at Pietro's comment.

"Logic or not…It's still kind of ironic," said Scott as the plane was close to entering Maryland and nearing their inevitable destination, "Today over 200 years ago, a bunch of oppressed people rose up against a seemingly unstoppable power to fight for their right to exist as a country. And that's not very different compared to what we're doing here as well. We're about to go up against a guy with the most powerful military in the world at his fingertips and fight for our right not only to exist…But to live."

"So does that mean you're going to give some big ass Mel Gibson speech to inspire us all to fight to the death against this guy leader boy?" laughed Pietro, earning him a punch from Wanda.

Despite Pietro's cynical statement, Scott couldn't help but laugh. Even at a time like this with so much at stake, everybody still acted like the people they were out of uniform. This was something new that had grown out of the aftermath of the attacks…Cyclops being more Scott Summers, Mystique being more Raven Darkholm, Wolverine being more Logan and so on. In order to fight and win a battle like the one they were about to partake in, they would each have to have a collected state of mind. They would have to remain focused on their objective and not themselves. And if this whole ordeal had done one thing…It had made everybody take a closer look at who they are. It had forced them to face their mortality. Now…Each one of them knew who they were going into battle and what they were fighting for. That alone, was a victory in itself.

"You know…I was never big on those sappy monologues myself Pietro," answered Scott, "So why don't we just keep it simple and pray…That we don't screw up."

"Hey, it works for me!" said Alex, "Simple things tend to work better anyway."

"Besides, we've all faced big odds before with Apocalypse," added Jean, "And we've fought together before. Now, it's just a different battle with different goals and when it all ends…Who knows what the future will hold."

"Just remember…It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" said Logan, who had been eager to fight back against Stryker since he first encountered him at Watergate.

"I'm all ears Logan," grinned Scott, "Besides…I always wanted to see the fireworks in DC on the fourth. And if we survive…We'll all get that chance."

Washington was closing in now as everybody took what little time they had to prepare for the final battle. Scott and Jean quietly held hands as a source of comfort, knowing that they were in this together with the rest of their friends. Scott didn't tell anybody, but he still had the wedding ring in his pocket since the day of the attack that he had intended to propose to Jean with. Ever since the Phoenix incident…Scott had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Jean to marry him. But since the attacks, it felt as though no moment like that would ever come. However, should they both survive this epic battle…Scott made a decision then and there while holding the hand of his long time friend and lover that he would ask her on the spot and not waste anymore time. If they won the day…A new and uncertain future would lay before both them and mutants everywhere. And Scott wanted to make that future with Jean by his side…For better or for worse.

As the city lights of Baltimore shined below, Wanda Maximoff felt herself uncertain as well in such a dire situation. Here she was amongst her friends getting ready to fight another battle for their existence. Some of these friends used to be enemies. But ever since the attacks, she had found a strange sense of peace with them. She had always thought that nobody would ever be able to understand her pain, but in getting to know everybody here…She finally felt a part of something.

In the initial attack, she had come very close to losing her brother. In the days that followed, she had learned the truth about her past. But through it all, her brother and her friends were there for her and had helped her in ways she could never repay them for. She still thought a lot about her father and what he had said before he left to find Xavier. And if they came out victorious in this fight…She wondered if she should give him a chance or risk never having a father again. It was hard to think about…But then as she contemplated how she would handle it, she felt a warm fuzzy hand touch hers. It was that of the man who had saved her brother and had helped her accept the truth…Kurt Wagner. She had never met anybody like him before. He had shown that he could understand her. He had shown her that she could feel things she never even new existed before. Gently, she squeezed his hand back…As if to say, 'thank you.'

As Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin looked around at the people that surrounded him here in the final hour before battle, he couldn't help but ponder. Two years ago, he had fought with them against Apocalypse and such a battle felt right for him. He felt as though he had done some real good with the power that he had been blessed with. But after being persuaded to fight with Magneto again, the Russian born mutant had negated this feeling of being a part of something out of desire to be with his family. Yet they had always told him that he was destined for great things in the world and now that he was about to fight alongside the X-men once again for the sake of freedom, he couldn't help but think that maybe they were right. The friends that he had made now were more than just friends. They were helping him find his place in the world…They were helping him strive for better things for people everywhere.

In front of him, he looked towards Kitty Pryde…The girl that had helped him see many things differently since arriving. She had shown him that there are reasons to have faith in people out there…Even those whom had hurt him in the past. As she looked back, he couldn't help but smile at her…Causing the young valley girl to blush slightly, but only serving to make them more determined to fight and win against William Stryker.

For Logan, these past few weeks had been nothing short of hell for him and Stryker was the cause of it. Ever since he joined the institute, he had grown very close to the kids and teachers that dwelled within it and had always vowed to protect them from the cruel world that existed outside the walls of the mansion. But on that fateful night of the attacks…He had been powerless to stop a madman from attacking and killing so many friend and children that he held dear. Feeling so much failure for not being there, Logan had actually begun to question the Professor's dream for the first time in many years. But now, as the time drew near to fight against the man who had been responsible for so much death, Logan felt that maybe it wasn't the dream he had lost faith in…Perhaps it was his own self worth that had come into doubt. So much death had hit him hard even though he was a man who was trained to deal with it under Weapon X. Yet in joining Xavier, he had become a part of something. And seeing how the survivors of each team had come together and put aside the past had given him proof enough that it was still something worth fighting for.

As Logan continued to ponder the coming battle, his gaze shifted towards that of X23…The former living weapon created by his blood. Ever since that comment that Alex had made back at the base while they were tying to think of a name for her…Logan had been thinking about what would happen after all was said and done. Would she choose to stay with them? Would she try to build a normal like just as he had when Xavier had first recruited him? She had been forced to endure things that no child ever should. She had grown up in a laboratory scared, alone, and confused. He watched as she looked back at him with a hallow gaze…But such a gaze was not something that Logan was a stranger to. She was still confused…But this time, Logan vowed that should they win the day…She wouldn't be alone…Giving him all the more reason to believe.

'Yer gonna be just fine kid…I promise…And I'll help you,' thought Logan as he watched X23 look back out the window.

Mystique, who was sitting closer to the front had seen the deep looks that Logan and X23 had give each other…Almost as if they were truly like family in some way. Although Logan tried to look away, his eyes still caught the smile on Raven Darkholm's face as Washington DC was now beginning to appear in the distance.

* * *

As the X-jet neared its destination, the party in the Capitol started with great fanfare as the TV cameras started rolling and the reporters started reporting on this most special of national holidays. The Fourth of July was always a time for patriotic Americans to show their loyalty to their nation and it was a time for politicians to come together and celebrate the success of over two centuries of American democracy. But tonight, the festivities held another meaning that went beyond traditional standards. Tonight, both the Capitol and the country as a whole were rallying behind the brave American troops that were currently fighting with all their hearts against the mutant menace that had been revealed to be such a threat. Public fear may have been at an all time high, but trust in the authorities had also been solidified as a result of this. It made things a lot easier for every politician from the lowest town official to the President of the United States. Everywhere…People were jus too scared now after hearing about all the mutant conspiracies and how they planned to kill every last human on Earth and because the government had stepped in and done something about it, faith in America and the human race was at an all time high.

The central chamber in the Capitol had been modified slightly over the weekend to accommodate the vast crowd of officials and media. Practically every camera in the greater DC from news stations all around the world had descended upon the area to cover the activities inside the building while the rest of the crews worked to cover the huge fireworks display planned to take place afterwards.

Then finally, around 9:30 PM…Every congressmen, Supreme Court justice, and executive leader gathered in the main hall for the President's speech to the nation on this most special of Independence Days.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…The President of the United States."

Widespread applause echoed throughout the large dome structure as all cameras were turned towards the President and every last occupant prepared to listen intently to what he had to say about the ongoing success of the military and the state of the nation.

"Thank you, thank you…" said the President as everybody quieted down as he stepped up to the podium, "My fellow Americans, Members of Congress, judges of the Supreme Court…On this day over 200 years ago, our founding fathers brought forth the ideals of a new nation…A new concept…One that had never been attempted before. The principle of democracy and the republic were tests in government on how to do things better and serve the people as a whole. And on this most wonderful of nights on the date of our nation's birth, we celebrate the success of those principles and how they have impacted our world."

The President paused for applause as both sides began clapping in response to the President's inspirational words. Both Republicans and Democrats clapped together in an expression of unity that seemed to convey itself everywhere throughout the nation as each camera broadcasted this image to the world.

"Tonight…On the night of the Forth of July, we celebrate our freedom…Our liberty…Our rights as human beings. But we also have other reason to celebrate as well tonight. Three weeks ago…I was told by my generals that they had made a horrific discovery about a group of people that lived on our own soil. That group of people…The mutants of this country and this world…Were planning attacks and vendettas so horrific that few words could describe the magnitude of it. That discovery…The unveiling of one of the biggest plots against our nation…And against our whole civilization…Was a turning point in history. Our brave men and women in the armed forces have acted swiftly and efficiently at stopping this threat that had been brewing from within our society unabated. Our government has passed quick and effective legislation on the containment of this threat once and for all so that the American people and the people of the world will be able to sleep soundly knowing that their lives and rights are protected. Thanks to one Senator Kelly…The bill entitled the Mutant Containment Act will ensure the necessary precautions against a threat like this for future generations."

Again, more applause broke out and both Congressmen and Executive officials both smiled for the cameras, taking pride in their accomplishments and showing their confidence and steadfast dedication to all those watching.

"This government will never be played or used in a game like it was by mutants like the X-men ever again. This government will not assist in crimes against humanity. The human race…Is a precious thing that we all must cherish. And as more and more information is revealed about what could have been and what is still possible, we must stay strong and have faith in both our military and our civilization as a whole. We must not let our differences in race, gender, or ethnicity divide us any longer against threats that could wipe us all off the face of the Earth. So now on this most special of national holidays…We rejoice in the fact that we have fought for what was right…What was true. And now, we have brought justice to this world and it shall continue to reign!"

Then suddenly…As the President was about to continue his speech, a loud noise then came over the speakers. Widespread confusion quickly ensued as the President and his staff quickly tried to discern the source of this interference. But before anybody could do much…A loud, booming voice echoed through the speakers and into homes everywhere throughout the world.

"Justice you say? You think you have brought justice to this world with the crimes and atrocities that you have committed?" said Magneto as he used his powers to broadcast his voice over the speakers to every last person sitting in the Capitol, "This charade…This game of lies and deceit has gone on long enough!"

Magneto and Xavier then descended from an opening that Magneto had made with his powers. Both men hovered in the air as security forces and military personnel scrambled to take action. But before a single shot could be fired, the master of magnetism used his immense powers to strip the guards of all their weapons and warp them to the point of uselessness. And before anybody could flee, Magneto sealed the doors and used his powers to keep the cameras rolling and focus them on him and Charles…For they had something for the whole world to see.

"Last time I checked…Murder of the innocent is not justice," said Magneto as his voice continued to boom over the speakers, "Many crimes have been committed in the time you say that justice was being dealt to the so called evil doers of the world. The people of this country…Of this world…Have been tricked by the lies and deceit bred by hatred and intolerance in a country that was founded upon the exact opposite of such barbaric behavior!"

Then, as Xavier and Magneto reached the floor, wires and machinery was flung through the air as a setup was prepared to show everybody what they had uncovered about this so called 'operation.'

In the back end of the hall, Senator Edward Kelly stood wide eyed at the sudden appearance of two of the most powerful mutants on the face of the planet. He looked far wearier compared to the other Congressmen even though he didn't know why these two men were here. William Stryker, the man he had so entrusted his livelihood with, was supposed to have taken care of these two. They were among the top priorities, yet here they were. Gradually, things began to quiet down as Magneto made sure that every last camera was rolling and every single man and woman present would hear what they had to say.

With a single nod, Magneto let the Professor know that everything was ready. Xavier had come to Washington DC over three weeks ago on the night of the attacks to speak in front of congress in order to argue for peace. Now, he was doing just that on this most important of nights…Only this time the stakes were much higher.

"Everybody…Congressmen, judges, and executives…My friend and I have come before you tonight to expose a grave injustice done to this world the likes of which have never been seen before," said the Professor, keeping his voice as calm and collected as possible, for he knew that the things that he would have to talk about would be very hard.

"We don't want to hear anything from a mutant freak like you after all the lies you fed us!" yelled one of the senators.

Magneto responded by using his powers to force the man back into his seat rather forcefully, but Xavier forced him to stop there as he continued despite the outburst.

"I am not the one who has been lying to you…And I have proof!" said the Professor with his laptop still in his lap, ready to use for the big presentation, "This whole operation…This war against mutants that you all have been praising as a great success has been nothing more than a pack of lies bred by the Friends of Humanity in order to gain power and oppress a people that has done nothing to deserve such treatment. You all believe in the words fed to you by the military concerning the so called, plots and conspiracies that mutants all over the world were working on in order to overthrow humanity…But that information was not given to you by the military. That information was a sole result of the Friends of Humanity under a European businessman by the name of William Stryker in order to turn every last man, woman, and child against mutants so that they could fulfill their own personal goals. And I have proof that people throughout this government AND throughout the media have played a part in the wrongful and unjust deaths of many innocent people…People whom I considered to be my friends and family."

Some Congressmen, executives of the President's cabinet, and media personnel began to shift uncomfortably upon hearing Xavier's words. But nowhere was this more serious than with Edward Kelly…The man whom had drafted much of the anti-mutant legislation that had been passing so well since the attacks. Part of him hoped that Xavier was bluffing when he said that he had proof, but his gut instinct said that he knew something. And once the President and the rest of the world found out, he would be as good as dead.

"Oh shit…Oh shit…" mused Senator Kelly as he contemplated what to do, "I have to get out of here!"

Using the vast crowd to his advantage, the senator quickly weaved his way through the cluster of people, carefully making sure that the cameras didn't see him. He was only one man now in a sea of danger. He had to do something. He had to go somewhere to get help…And unfortunately there was only one man who could get him out of this now…William Stryker.

* * *

As Senator Edward Kelly made a quick escape from the Capitol and jumped in his car with the Pentagon his sole destination, William Stryker and his Friends of Humanity subordinates continued their preparations for the final stage of the plan. He no longer concerned himself with finding the escaped mutants. As far as he was concerned, they had already lost. Stryker was now on the phone constantly with Trask going over the final steps as they had planned them over two years ago.

"So my dear Trask, how's our timetable working out?" said Stryker as he looked over the data on one of the computer screens at one of the terminals.

"Right on schedule," answered Trask confidently from wherever shady location he was calling from, "At this rate, it should be put into effect in under an hour."

"Perfect, until then I've stepped up security and tripled the troops around DC so that no surprises will interfere."

"I take it you've stuck with Friends of Humanity soldiers instead of regulars for the more important tasks?" said Trask in the form of a statement rather than a question.

"Oh come now Bolivar…You know me better than that," grinned Stryker, "Regular army grunts ask too many questions and don't have the drive of Friends of Humanity soldiers. And after the training I have so generously paid for, they should be more than sufficient to operate here in DC until the real party starts."

"Indeed my friend…And trust me, it's going to be a night to remember."

Stryker then hung up and prepared to make another call when suddenly, one of his Friends of Humanity soldiers came running towards him with an urgent look on his face.

"General Stryker, sir! I have some urgent news!"

"Calm down soldier," said Stryker, always one to keep a level head, "Now what is the problem?"

"Well it's…Sir, I think you should just turn on the TV and see for yourself," said the soldier.

Turning towards Magnum, both the general and his associate quickly walked over to one of the TVs that the officers had been watching earlier and turned it on. And as soon as they did, what they saw was unexpected to say the least.

"Hmm…Well this is certainly quite a development…" said Stryker, not sounding as concerned as one might have thought he would, "That Xavier…That crafty little cripple is just full of surprises."

The soldier that had reported the event stood mildly amazed at the general's overall calmness despite this development. In fact, he had been calm throughout the whole operation to this point. It was as if nothing could surprise or faze him. But to Stryker…This was simply because he felt that he had already won long ago.

"What do we do now?" asked Magnum, making an angry fist upon seeing Xavier on TV talking to Congress and the rest of the world.

"We change it up a bit," answered Stryker, "We've come this far and it would be a shame if we let something like this stop us."

Stryker then turned away from the TV and made his way towards the exit with Magnum close by him. However, the officer that had reported this wasn't done just yet. There was one more thing that he needed to report.

"Sir…There's one more thing," said the soldier wearily as Stryker turned back to face him.

"Go ahead soldier," said Stryker, not sounding at all too worried.

"We also got a reading on an incoming aircraft heading south not long after the battle in Canada few hours ago. It went completely invisible an hour ago, but we suspect that it may be the survivors. Although we don't know where they could be heading now."

"South you say?" repeated Stryker, "You mean to say that this aircraft was heading south?"

"Uh, yes sir…But unfortunately we lost track of it. The cloaking device is proving hard to get around."

Stryker didn't really care about that last part. He merely looked back up at the central computer monitors and observed a map of the Northeast. Then…A slow smile spread across his face…One that hinted something was going to go his way despite this new development.

"They're coming here…" said Stryker, who seemed to see this as a good thing unlike the rest of his subordinates, "They're going to try and fight back…Against me…Against all of us."

It was a ploy that the general found nothing short of laughable as he couldn't hold back a light chuckle from this development.

"Well it looks like things have turned back in our favor," said the general as he turned back to face his subordinate, "Call off the search. We no longer have to find our enemies…They will find us. Put all soldiers within the greater DC area on high alert and tell them to initiate protocol 311."

"Yes sir!" said the officer obediently, "What about you General Stryker?"

"Don't worry about me soldier," said Stryker with a laugh, "I had a feeling that any remaining survivors would come to fight back sooner or later. Unfortunately for them, it was later and now they're all pretty much done for. That leaves us with only one thing left to do."

Stryker then took off his headset and turned back towards the rest of his Friends of Humanity officers.

"My fellow Friends of Humanity soldiers…Our targets are on their way. We need not find them this time, for they are doing all the hard parts for us. Within the hour, it will be over for them either way. The final step is about to be set into motion and should begin within the hour. And once this happens…Every last mutant on the face of the planet will be doomed. I must go forth and see this through. Until then, the protocols that I have written out are law. We are all very close to seeing this operation end my soldiers. We have already been victorious in so many ways. Now…Let us make it final."

"Sir yes sir!" said every last Friends of Humanity and military officer present.

And with that, Stryker turned towards the door and began to make his exit.

"Come Magnum," said Stryker to his ever loyal associate, "We have a helicopter to catch."

* * *

On board the X-jet, everybody looked out over the night lights of Washington DC. They had finally arrived and were prepared to make their last stand here and for the whole world to see. Below them, a city brewing with clandestine activity echoed through the darkness as countless armed Friends of Humanity soldiers rolled through the streets in military Jeeps while normal army soldiers and marines provided secondary assistance. The Capitol was bustling with light in the distance, most likely from the activity going on there.

"You think Professor Xavier and Mr. Lensherr are in there?" wondered Kitty as she looked at the Capitol in the distance.

"With the stakes this high…I'd say that's a pretty safe guess," said Scott as the X-jet stayed cloaked and flew towards the southern part of the district.

"That place is swimming with media coverage and has every important politician in the government there," said Raven as the lights remained visible in the distance, "If ever there was a place to expose the truth of this whole thing…That would be it. And I think those two both know it."

"Well then let's let them do their part while we do ours!" said Jean as more FOH patrols were seen in the streets below him.

"Sounds like a plan…" grunted Logan, just itching to unsheathe his claws and go into battle, "Any idea where to begin?"

"Wherever that son of a bitch, Stryker is!" said Wanda, already feeling her powers start to simmer within her mind.

"But how do we find a man who has been living so effectively in the shadows for so long now?" asked Colossus.

"Simple…We just have to think how he would think," reasoned Scott, "He's been using the same logic against us since this whole thing began. It's part of the reason why he was so effective. So let's use it against him!"

"Easier said than done leader man," said Pietro.

"You're probably right, but what else do we have to go on?" said Scott shaking his head, "We just have to ask ourselves…If we were an ultra powerful general who wanted to stay concealed and secure while having the capacity to command an entire army effectively and secretly without us knowing…Where would we be?"

"What kind of place around here would be that secure?" asked Kurt.

As the X-jet descended lower and flew further south, the surviving team of mutants that William Stryker had worked so hard to annihilate thought about this issue. If they were William Stryker…Where would they be? Then, as they passed over the Potomac river, something came into view that answered their question for them.

"There!" said Scott as he gripped the controls and changed the direction of the aircraft, "That's where he's been doing it from!"

"There?" asked Colossus, "Are you certain?"

"It's the only logical place," said Scott as the SR-77 Blackbird under his control picked up speed, "Hold on everybody! Next stop…The Pentagon!"

* * *

AN: That's all for now folks! The countdown to the final step that Stryker has been talking about for quite some time is about to be revealed! It's been a long, hard road for the surviving mutants and it's soon to come to ahead! Be prepared for the action to come as the X-men go up against William Stryker and the Friends of Humanity! So what do you think? Has my story been a satisfying read thus far? Please let me know! Send your reviews to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! I'd love to know! Thanks a lot for reading! I appreciate it and I wish you all the best!

SLICKBOY NEEDS FUEL! RUNS ON REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Raising To The Challenge

**Extermination  
Chapter 31: Raising To The Challenge**

****

* * *

Before the action begins, a quick word to my kind reviewers!

**X00001: **Thanks for the review my friend! You'll see just how tough it's going to be soon enough! Peace out!  
**Prophet-Song: **Glad you're so satisfied with my work! I hope I can keep that up with the chapters to come! Thanks for the review my friend! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Thanks as always for your comments! I hope you like where I take this! Peace!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Yeah, I do kind of enjoy cliffhangers…But don't worry, I'll try hard not to make them too unbearable! Just know that I'll update regularly so they won't be too much torture! Thanks for the nice review! Peace!  
**Mark C: **Xavier and Magneto definitely have a lot to do in order to turn the tide against Stryker. But at least they have to tools to do so. Now it's up to the government that Stryker has done so much to control to stop the madness and rest assured it's not going to be easy my friend! Thanks a lot for the nice review! I always enjoy reading them! You rock and peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Don't worry my friend, the action is still far from over! It's going to get intense and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for all your nice reviews and keep up all the amazing work you do with your stories man! Stay cool R-man! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **Glad you liked the scene with Xavier and Magneto and rest assured, it's not over with them in the government yet! They have their task and the rest of the X-men have theirs! It's Independence Day for the X-men and now they're fighting for their freedom! What better day could such a battle take place? Thanks a lot for this and all the great reviews you've submitted man! You rock! Peace out!  
**StarStar16:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you continue to do so with the rest of the story! Thanks for the review!  
**Howlerdrode: **Glad your heart is racing now because it'll only get more intense from here in the coming chapters! And just so you know, there's a reason why SHIELD hasn't shown up, but I'll address that soon enough, so don't worry. The X-men are just going to have to handle this themselves and the odds are definitely stacked against them. Stryker is definitely in the same league as any other dictator, but as long as nobody stands in his way…He'll keep doing what he's doing. I hope you like where I take this and thanks a lot for all your kind words on this story thus far! You rock! Peace out!  
**Kemiou The Kitsugriff: **Wow, I'm honored that you say I have talent. That really means a lot to me because I've sunk so much effort into this story and it's a great inspiration to hear somebody tell me that. There is so much that I wanted to do with this story and I'm glad you think I've done it well so far my friend. Your words are a great inspiration to me and my work and I thank you! Peace out!  
**The Only Way Out: **Glad I could inspire you my friend. Thanks for your review on my story! I hope you like where I take it! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **Yes my friend, the big fight is finally here! The stakes couldn't be higher and the tension couldn't be greater! Some of these characters were once enemies, yet they have all managed to put that aside for the sake of survival. The speeches and action for this and other chapters will certainly be intense and I hope you like them! It's going to be one mother of a fight old friend and I hope you like it! Thanks as always for the great review! You rule! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Well, that's why Scott's the leader! People often negate why he is the way he is and why he is the one who is best fit to lead. And as for Xavier and Magneto, they'll have to make a pretty strong argument if they're to undo Stryker's handiwork that he has spent so much time crafting. Thanks a lot for your kind review and I hope you like where I choose to take this! You rock! Peace out!  
**SouthernRebelGal: **I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. And I'm honored that my story actually inspired you with your own stories! I'm glad to know I could help a fellow writer. I hope you like what I have planned for this story because it isn't over yet! Thanks for the review and peace out!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again all you wonderful reviewers! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

Senator Kelly had managed to make a quick and quiet exit through one of the VIP emergency doors in the Capitol upon Xavier and Magneto's arrival. And not wanting to stick around to see what they had to say, the Senator was quick to speed as far away from the building as possible. He knew that once the truth came out, he would be done for. Not just as a politician…But as everything. He had partnered up with Stryker and the Friends of Humanity in hopes of accomplishing his dreams of peace and safety from mutants everywhere…But now it seemed that the risks he took were not paying off and were going to come back to haunt him in the end.

William Stryker, always being prepared as any good general should, had designated a safe point for him just in case something unexpected went wrong in the operation. The destination, an old complex of warehouses along the Potomac, seemed somewhat strange for a safe point…But he had no other choices than to trust the location that he had been given.

"You better not be bullshitting me Stryker…" said the Senator to himself as he weaved through traffic on his way to the docks, "I took the risk and if I have to pay the price, I'll make sure that you pay it with me!"

The city traffic was light as a result of the military curfew and the festivities back at Capitol Hill. The area around the docks was a slew of abandoned and unused buildings that had fallen into disrepair. There seemed to be no other presence around the area as the Senator pulled into a lot near an area where a United States helicopter had just landed and got out to enter the main building.

* * *

Back in the halls of the Capitol, Professor Charles Xavier and his long time friend Eric Lensherr prepared to give Washington and the world as a whole something they wouldn't soon forget. Eric had sealed most of the doors now and disarmed the guards so that everybody would remain and hear what he had to say. Using his magnetic powers, Magneto readied a projector and wired the speakers so that Xavier's voice would be heard by all. All cameras from practically every news source in existence, including the ones that Stryker had manipulated. The whole world was watching him now…And he most certainly had something to say.

"Three weeks ago the public was told that the military, under emergency powers, had launched an all out, effective military strike on three so called mutant strongholds where everybody believed that mutants were silently waiting in the shadows and preparing to launch an overthrow of humanity. All of you…The media and the government…Started a global campaign of fear meant to do only one thing…Make humans fear mutants. And it worked. You all have praised the success of the military in their efforts in 'containing' the mutant menace as you all so eloquently classify it as. The public was told that these structures…Including MY school…Contained soldiers, weapons, and plans for global dominance and that scared everybody into believing that what was being done was right and justified. Well there's just one problem with that…There were no soldiers, no weapons, no plans…It was a SCHOOL. The boarding house for the Brotherhood of Mutants was just that…A boarding house. There were no bombs or guns or anything of the sort! You think that the threat was contained and neutralized…In terms only as sugarcoated as the public would accept to cover the true nature of what has happened. You think that the mutants you helped 'neutralize' were soldiers? You think that they were enemies of humanity? Well then…Here are the fruits of the accomplishments that you all so praise!"

Just then, Magneto dimmed the lights and activated a projector that was hooked up to the Professor's laptop. Then, a single enlarged image big enough for the whole room to see covered the projection screen and every last senator, representative, judge, executive official, and news personnel let out one large collective gasp as the image of the gruesome body of young Bobby Drake was shown for all to see.

"THIS…Is what you 'neutralized.' THIS…Was the threat that the people were fearing," said Xavier, not able to hide his anger or resentment for this horrible atrocity that had been committed against the innocent, "His name was Bobby Drake…He was 17 years old and wasn't even old enough to vote. Yet here he is…Dead because the 'preemptive strike' that was launched against my school."

Then, Xavier flashed another picture upon the screen…This time of Jubilee. Her body was just as grotesque, but what made things even more disturbing were the armed soldiers standing over her…Smiling at what they had done.

"Her name…Was Jubilation Lee. She was also 17. She was an honor student…An athlete…And a mutant. And now here she is…Murdered because she was seen as a threat."

Then Xavier changed the slide towards an even more disfigured picture…One that actually caused some of those present to look away while many others held their mouths open in shock at what they were seeing.

"This young man was Todd Tolensky…And he was one of the boys in the Brotherhood house that was attacked just as my school was. An orphan…A street dweller…And an easy source for bullying…Yet he seemed threatening enough to have his life ended."

Magneto watched as his friend continued to strain himself by going through such horrible images and describing those who were dead. Xavier started to go through more pictures sequentially. John Allerdyce, Lance Alvers, Rhane Sinclair, Hank McCoy, and young Jamie Madrox were shown at their bloody end. Pictures of the dead Morlocks also found their way into the presentation as Xavier described not the powers they had…But the people who they were. Some grew nauseous, some had tears in their eyes, but all of them felt a great deal of shock for what they were seeing.

"These 'targets' as the military called them," continued Xavier as he cycled through the endless pictures of the dead, "These threats to humanity…They weren't soldiers, they weren't mercenaries, they weren't monsters! They were children…They were teachers…They were friends and family…Sons and daughters…Mere KIDS who were slaughtered like animals simply because they were BORN! They had lives…They had families, and some of these children didn't even have homes to go to because of their mutantcy. Now…They will never see their parents again and their parents will never see them again…All because they were deemed threats because of lies! I had dedicated my life to helping them…Yet even the friends and teachers that assisted me were deemed threatening enough to be murdered as well! Now here they are…Here are your threats to humanity…Here are the results of your hatred!"

Xavier could feel the overwhelming sense of shock from the thoughts that many of the people in the room were projecting. And with the camera's still on and the images being broadcasted live all over the world, he hoped that everybody else would see what these men and women whom were in part responsible for this horror were looking at right now.

The look on the President's face was particularly disconcerting as he covered his mouth with his hand at what he was seeing. Now, one could only imagine what the rest of the world was thinking of the actions that they had just been praising a mere 10 minutes ago.

"None of these students wanted a war…" continued Xavier as he showed more images of dead mutant children with military men and women standing over their bodies like trophies, "None of them wanted to overthrow humanity or set themselves up as despotic rulers. They were just children…They wished only for what all children desire. They wished for peace…They wished for a future…They wished for friends, family, love, and everything else that is human by definition. Many of them even had human friends. But that still isn't enough! Still…Everybody goes on fearing them and hating them because they are different. You say that tonight is a celebration of freedom and liberty…The very concepts that this country was founded upon. Yet what kind of country finds it necessary to exterminate a whole group of people? This is NOT Nazi Germany…This is the United States of America! Natural rights were principles of all our code of law! Yet for these people…Some American citizens…And Some not…You deny them the right to live."

Pictures of Ororo Munroe and Rogue then flashed upon the screen, causing only more shock and disbelief. These images seemed like something one would only see in old photos of Nazi concentration camps…Yet this was real and on American soil.

However, while the images alone were shocking enough, Professor Charles Xavier was just getting started.

"All this death and destruction was kept from the public and every last man, woman, and child in this country was lied to for one specific reason…Control. And the only thing necessary for such control is fear…And thanks to the reports that the media broadcasted and the presentation ordained by corruption and greed…The whole country has now been pumped full of so much fear that everybody is now weary of leaving their homes because of the so called 'mutant threat.' And these images were what they were hiding from. But that's not the worst part of this whole situation…And some of the people in this room already know what I mean by that. The worst part is that this government and the military it is supposed to control…Made all this possible through corrupt, illegal, and barbarous actions. And I have proof…I have information that the whole world needs to see."

Many politicians and media reporters shifted uncomfortably in their seat upon hearing Xavier's last sentence. But they could not leave. Some were too nauseated by the pictures, some were just too paralyzed, and some were just too horrified to do anything to fight what was going on. And both the Professor and Magneto were just getting started.

* * *

Senator Edward Kelly anxiously made his way into the dark, ominous building near the harbor along the Potomac. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or why this was Stryker's so called 'safe house.' But he had little choice now as he scanned the dark area, looking for whatever presence he could find.

"Hello?" said the Senator, hoping to find some Friends of Humanity soldiers or something of the sort to help him, "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly, the light above flashed on and the whole building was illuminated. Then, the Senator fell back in horror as the light revealed something truly unexpected in front of him.

"What in God's name?" he choked out.

Before him stood a 40 foot humanoid robot that looked like something out of a nightmare. It looked like a sentinel, only bigger, stronger, and with many new armaments from the looks of it. It had a dark red and black metal plating all around the body two visible laser guns built into to each hand…However because of the size, it was a pretty safe bet that this wasn't the only weapon that this metal monstrosity wielded. And from the looks of it, the creature was on a stand by mode of some sort because of the flashing red eyes. The senator had thought he had seen the last of these beasts after all the trouble they caused last time…But here he was standing in the shadow of something that he never thought he would see again.

"It can't be…" said Kelly as he tried to regain his composure.

"But it is my dear senator…" said a familiar voice from behind him, "I had a feeling that you may come here."

"Stryker!" said the Senator sternly, "What the hell is going on here? What is this place!"

The general remained calm despite the senator's tone. Magnum was still by his side and her intimidating presence kept the senator from lashing out any further. But he still had questions that he desperately wanted answers for and he knew that Stryker was the only possible one that could help get him out of this mess before the truth came out and his name was everywhere and wanted for treason.

"Why…This is the final step of Operation Extermination that I have assured you of for these past two years," said Stryker as he and Magnum approached the weary politician.

"The final step! Sentinels!" bellowed Kelly angrily, "The final step is a bunch of sentinels!"

"Not just any sentinels Senator Kelly…THE sentinels to end all sentinels," said a new voice from the shadows behind the giant robot in the center of the room.

"Bolivar Trask?" said the Senator with even more shock, "But…How! You're supposed to be in federal prison!"

"I got out on a count of good behavior," smirked Trask.

Kelly turned back towards Stryker, who seemed all too satisfied with the reaction he had gotten as a result of this little revelation. It was annoying to the senator that this man kept playing him, but at this point there was little he could do about it and Stryker knew it.

"Now you see why it was necessary to keep you in the dark senator," said the general as he moved in closer to the weary man before him, "Getting Trask out was easy…All it took was a little money. I simply needed him for his knowledge and expertise in creating the ultimate mutant slayers…And after two years of patience and planning, we have it. This, my dear senator…Is the final solution to the mutant problem…Sentinel X."

"Sentinel X?" said Kelly as he looked back up at the giant robot standing before him, "This is what you were planning behind my back? Right here in Washington! How? How could you manage to create something like this without me or anybody else knowing?"

"This is America senator…" grinned Stryker, "Don't look so shocked. This country has a rather large problem with oversight…One that I find somewhat humorous because it made this whole thing fall together better than I ever could have hoped. And part of that success was because of you senator…You should feel very proud."

Senator Kelly looked back Trask as he continued smiling at his reaction and ignorance to this whole situation. Now, the senator felt like the only one who didn't know what was going on here, yet he had been the one to help make it happen. He had put so much faith in what Stryker had told him that he never could have possibly imagined something like this becoming of it.

"You…You lied to me!" bellowed the Senator in anger, "You promised that this would be swift and nobody would know about it! You said that this would remain clandestine…But I have a pretty good feeling that some people are going to notice something like this flying the air!"

"I told you everything you needed to know Senator…Nothing more," said Stryker, not wiping the grin off his face for a single moment, "I told you no lies. I am a man of honesty."

"Save the Euro gentile bullshit for somebody else Stryker!" said Kelly, which seemed to cause Magnum's face to twitch with anger, "This was NOT how it was supposed to happen!"

"The general is right senator," said Trask as Kelly now stood surrounded by two powerful men, "You were given a part to play and you played it quite well. You should be proud. You'll go down in history as the man who helped wipe out the mutant menace."

"I'll go down in history as a traitor and a butcher!" said the Senator angrily, "Did you not see the news? Xavier and Magneto are at the Capitol RIGHT NOW showing them the pictures of the dead kids that YOU gave him! And he also says he has proof of how we orchestrated this whole thing right down to the bill that initiated this whole thing! And I believe him…Xavier is also a man of honesty and never makes claims that he's not willing to back up."

"Oh please…Don't take me for a fool senator," scoffed the general, "Of course I know about Xavier's little escapade at the Capitol. It's one of the reasons why I came here sooner than scheduled. But don't worry…His little presence will not change anything at all. It will all be over soon enough for the both of us."

Senator Kelly was on the verge of a nervous breakdown because of everything that was happening. Ever since the whole operation began, he had been anxious nearly 24/7 because it was such a big risk with such big payoffs. But the longer that the operation went on, the less likely that he would see the rewards of its success that he had hoped for. Yet despite this development with Xavier, Stryker didn't look fazed in the slightest…And it was becoming increasingly disturbing how he managed to stay so collected in a situation like this.

"But even if that's true!" shot the senator in response, "What do we do about public outcry when this whole thing is blown wide open! The whole world will see us as murderers! We'll have the FBI, the CIA, and even SHIELD after us no matter where we go!"

"Will you relax senator," scoffed Stryker, not feeling threatened at all by the groups that Kelly mentioned, "I have plenty of friends in very high places that will keep us all as safe as a Swiss bank vault. The FBI and the CIA were a part of this too because they were paid to overlook us and I doubt that the exposure will be good for public relations. And as for SHIELD…I made sure that they were kept busy by bogus events in the Middle East and I have a few friends looking after Fury and keeping him docile. We are all safe…So long as you stick with me."

It wasn't a very comforting thought for the senator. It only meant that this man's innate control over his life was further strengthened because only he could get him out of this. Stryker seemed sense the senator's anxiety about this, but that only made him less of an issue because now…He owned him.

"Face it Senator Kelly…You have no other means of getting out of this. You are just as responsible for it as I am," said the general.

"We'll all go to prison for this…There's no way we can escape!" worried the Senator.

"We can and we will!" bellowed Trask, who was definitely getting annoyed by this man's petty graveling, "But first…We must prepare the final step for full activation."

"Agreed…" said Stryker, "And you will help us senator. For when the moment finally comes…Mutants everywhere will finally face the natural destiny of all threats to the human race…Extermination."

"NO!" said the Senator taking a step back, "I won't partake in this any longer! I'd rather go to prison now than trust you! I'm just a puppet now and I refuse to…"

Then suddenly, before he could finish, Magnum sprang into action and swiftly pulled out her silver 44 caliber magnum gun and pointed it directly at the senator's head. The weary politician was stopped cold in his tracks under the dark, ominous gaze of this intimidating woman.

"Insolent swine…" said the Russian killer, "You've been nothing but a nuisance since this whole operation began."

Then, with her free hand, Magnum grabbed the senator by the neck and easily lifted him off the ground without breaking a sweat while keeping the gun pointed straight at him.

"I was not making a request senator…" said the general as he looked at the feeble man before him at the mercy of his Russian female friend, "And at this point, I don't see how you are in a position to make such choices anymore. Now you will finish what I have dedicated my life to for the last two years or in ways I can only describe as deeply disturbing…You will die. Now you can answer to me…Or you can answer to her."

As the senator struggled to breathe, he managed to see a small smirk come across the stern, Russian woman's face…It was the first hint of emotion she had shown since he had met her. He could tell that she was enjoying this and couldn't care less what choice he made. Either way he was doomed to submit to someone rather he liked it or not.

"Okay…Okay I'll help…" choked Senator Kelly.

"I thought so…" said the General, "Magnum…Let him go."

The strong Russian woman complied and dropped the feeble man to the ground like a rag doll…Somewhat disappointed that she didn't get the chance to end this pitiful man's interference once and for all. But as long as he was of some use to them, Stryker would take full advantage of it.

"Little man…" said Magnum in her thick accent, "You don't know how lucky you are. But don't think it will take you that far…Because if you try anything for even a fraction of a second…I dismember your pathetic little body with my bare hands."

The anxious senator faltered under the powerful gaze of the blond Russian looming over him. Like the grim reaper, she would be his agent of death if he did not capitulate. Stryker seemed quite amused by this and had a rather disturbing grin on his face.

"Well said my dear…Now, do we have an understanding Senator?"

"Yes…" said Kelly as he struggled back to his feet, "We do…"

"Excellent, now let us get to work," said Stryker with an optimistic tone, "Trask…How's our timetable?"

"45 minutes and counting…" answered Trask, "It will all be over soon…And every last mutant will finally have met its match."

* * *

The X-jet landed not far from the vast parking lot that surrounded the Pentagon. It was here where all the major decisions to kill off their friends and destroy their homes had been carried out. William Stryker…The madman behind this whole ordeal was the main target and the new group of X-men that included both friends and enemies were the only ones left to fight back. For so long now, Stryker and the Friends of Humanity had kept them with their backs against the wall…Fighting and grinding their will to resist down so that they could take control. For some…It was hard not to falter under such pressure, but for everyone…The will to fight had never been stronger. For whatever dream for tomorrow that rested within their minds…Be it peace or war…The battle that they were about to partake in was going to be fought together. The odds against them were truly daunting, but despite this…This was their last stand. This was their battle…Not Stryker's. And after all the pain and grief that this man and his dark organization had caused them…The fear of failure or even death was now the last thing on their mind as they exited the X-jet and looked at the large structure before them.

"Okay team…" said Scott as everybody formed up alongside him, "The Pentagon is no playground. Knowing Stryker, he probably prepared for just such an emergency and is most likely expecting us."

"Well then…Let's not keep him waiting!" grunted Logan as he unsheathed his claws, ready for battle.

As they all approached the entrance, it seemed all too eerily quiet for the most active nerve center of the most powerful military on Earth. Even though it was night, more was definitely expected in terms of security.

"Man…I have a bad feeling about this," said Kurt as they neared the entrance.

"That makes two of us…" said Alex in agreement.

Suddenly…An alarm from within the Pentagon went off. At first it sounded like a fire alarm…But this one was louder and more urgent. The X-men stopped cold in their tracks as the doors leading into the building seen burst open and dozens of heavily armed Friends of Humanity soldiers stormed outside and quickly surrounded them in a swift, military style maneuver. From behind, jeeps and armed 4 by 4 vehicles sped across the parking lot from behind…Hinting that their arrival had been planned just as they anticipated.

"Give it up freaks! It's over for you and your kind!" said one of the soldiers as each soldier readied their weapons and prepared to fire.

Normally, one would be weary of having so many guns pointed at them from many directions…But for the X-men, they had faced this so often within the last three weeks that it didn't really faze them this time. They had come here expecting this to be hard…And this time, their expectations proved to be right on the money. And upon hearing the words that they had become so familiar with now, the survivors and remnants of the target mutants didn't falter in the slightest as they took their battle stances for what promised to be the fight of their lives.

"Please…" said Raven, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Don't you have any other words to threaten us with?"

"Heard one, you've heard them all! X-men, move out!" ordered Scott.

The Friends of Humanity soldiers didn't want to waste any more time. They wanted to finish what they had started with the attacks.

"All soldiers! FIRE! TAKE THESE FREAKS DOWN!"

Shots rang out, but as the team of mutants scattered quickly from the gunfire, Pietro used his speed to kick up a strong cloud of dust from the asphalt, hindering their ability to see as he and the others began to fight back.

With years of martial arts skill at her disposal, Raven Darkholm sprang into action as she pounced upon several soldiers and disarmed them of their guns. Kurt and Wanda helped her out with hex bolts and surprise attacks.

"This one's for Rogue!" yelled Mystique as she drop kicked two soldiers and stole their guns.

Just then, three other guards scrambled towards the shape shifter in order to assist their downed friends, but Kurt was quick to see this.

"Mother! Look out!" said Kurt as he quickly teleported over to the area and appeared in between two of the guards.

The surprise of the blue mutant's appearance gave Kurt all the time he needed to make his move while Mystique used the guns she had stolen to fire back, stopping the third guard that was still coming. And with the agility that he had been blessed with at birth, Kurt easily downed the two armed guards and got their weapons away from them so that they were more or less out of the fight.

"That's my boy…" said Raven to herself as she fought on with only more motivation to succeed.

As the sound of bullets echoed through the DC night, the mutants that had been so ruthlessly targeted by the Friends of Humanity fought back with every bit of ferocity they could muster. Security reinforcements from inside the Pentagon burst out, bellowing loud war cries in the name of General Stryker and all that they stood for. But these reinforcements soon hit a roadblock as they encountered Wanda Maxmioff…The Scarlet Witch.

"Take this!" yelled Wanda with bright glowing eyes as she levitated the soldiers into the air and warped their expensive, high powered guns beyond recognition. Then, with one final burst of hexing power, she slammed the group of soldiers back against the concrete walls of the structure. "That was for the Brotherhood…"

Out in the parking lot, the armed jeeps that had sped into the area fully armed and ready to take out the intruding mutants were nearing the main fight. However, in their way stood the immobile Colossus in full metal form…Showing little intention of getting out of he way.

"It's the tin man! Shoot him!" said the driver of one of the three jeeps as each 20 caliber machine gun was manned and aimed solely on the Russian.

Shots rang out…But the bullets had no effect on his hard, metallic skin. Like rubber balls, the bullets bounced off him and he didn't move in the slightest. The Friends of Humanity soldiers manning the guns merely wasted their ammo against him as they drew closer to the unflinching Colossus.

"DIE MUTIE FUCKS! DIE!" said the fanatical driver as all three vehicles sped up and the engines roared louder.

Colossus readied himself for impact as the three jeeps drew ever closer. He was prepared to punch each one of them back with all his might. The occupants of each vehicle let out a war cry as they prepared to ram him with little or no thought of their own lives.

They were about to make impact and the Russian was about to knock them all back…When miraculously, they passed right through him as if he were a mere mass of air. This surprised both Colossus and the men in the jeep, but when the Russian looked down at his feet…He saw the source of this act and smiled.

"Katya…"

"You didn't think I'd let them hit a friend now would you?" said the teenage girl as she quickly phased up out of the ground.

"No…I suppose not. Thank you…" said the Russian with gratitude as he and Kitty jumped back into the fight.

For the soldiers that had been driving the jeeps, the shock of passing right through their intended target was short lived…For as soon as they recovered, they were met with the angry and hardened Wolverine. With a loud animalistic growl, Logan pounced upon the front of the lead jeep before one of them could man the guns and began tearing into the vehicle with his claws.

"Holy shit!" yelled one of the men as he pulled out a 9 millimeter only to have it sliced into three pieces, "Somebody shoot it!"

The vehicle on the right side of the jeep under attack by Wolverine was about to come to their aid when suddenly…They heard another animal-like roar not at all dissimilar to Wolverine's. It was X23.

With her claws in both her hands and feet drawn, the former living weapon aggressively tore into the vehicle like a wild animal. Years of being pent up in a cage and mistreated by scientists and soldiers alike had triggered the deep rage within her and the occupants of the jeep didn't stand a chance.

While two of the other jeeps were being torn to shreds by Wolverine and X23, the last one was free to enter the thick of the fight against the mutants that were currently holding their own against many of the soldiers. The occupants of the vehicle manned the gun and prepared their rifles.

"Okay guys! Let's show these freaks what humans are made of!" said the driver as he they neared the building where most of the fighting was still going on.

"Not so fast!" yelled a voice off to the side.

Suddenly, a energy blast erupted from the hands of Alex Summers and the tires and rims of the military jeeps exploded under the force…Sending the three occupants of the vehicle flying out of the jeep while it erupted into flames.

"Whoa…Wipe out," said Alex.

With plenty of soldiers still willing to readily throw themselves at the X-men, the fight was getting more intense. Even soldiers that had their rifles taken away from them refused to give up and still rushed their enemies armed only with their bare hands. It was a fanatical drive that motivated these men to kill them…A drive instilled in them by William Stryker and the ideals of the Friends of Humanity. It was not like previous times when they fought against fanatics…No, this was something truly different. Whatever Stryker had done to these men and women in uniform…It had been truly extreme and it was clear that they were willing to die for what they believed in.

"They won't stop coming!" said Jean as she unleashed another telekinetic burst against a group of armed soldiers trying to sneak up behind them.

"Then we can't stop fighting!" replied Scott as more reinforcements stormed out of the Pentagon fully armed.

The new group of soldiers did not want to waste their time getting close. They wanted to take them all out and by any means. While still on the steps of the Pentagon, the largest office building in DC, a dozen armed Friends of Humanity soldiers aimed their rifles and prepared to fire while the rest of the X-men were busy fighting.

"Everybody take aim! Don't hesitate!" ordered the leader of the group.

However, Quicksilver soon picked up on this and sprang into action while Scott and Jean remained occupied with another group.

"I got this one!" yelled Pietro.

With his powers of super speed, Pietro Maximoff quickly ran over to the armed group in a dizzying blur and disarmed them of their weapons within a fraction of a second. It caught the Friends of Humanity soldiers off guard, but it didn't dissuade them as they saw the speedster appear in front of them in a triumphant stance.

"Too slow fellas! I'm not letting you put any more bullets in me after last time!"

"Get him!" yelled one of the soldiers as he whipped out a pocket knife and charged the speed demon.

Quicksilver merely scoffed as he easily avoided their attacks, but the fanatical looks on their faces showed how truly driven they were towards killing them. Without weapons, they would still charge them as they had been ordered to by General William Stryker. This strange fanaticism seemed strange, but there was little time to think about it. As a nearly a dozen unarmed guards swarmed the position of the speedster, he quickly fought back with his lightning fast reflexes. However, no amount of punishment could stop them unless they were completely knocked out…A task not very simple to say the least.

"These guys are crazy!" said Pietro as he dodged another lunge attack from one of the guards with a knife.

Scott unleashed another optic blast upon stray jeep that was about to open fire with it's mounted machine gun, but the occupants of the vehicle merely ditched their disabled vehicle and came charging at them with the same fanatical war cry.

"He's right…" thought Scott to himself, "They all seem like brainwashed fanatics."

Jean, Wanda, and Alex weren't far behind as they used their collective powers to drive several more groups of soldiers back. But once they got up, they just kept coming. It was pointless to drive them away. None of them had any inclination to surrender against their general's orders.

"They won't stop coming!" said Jean as she and Wanda once again supplemented each others' powers to deflect incoming bullets, "Stand back, I'm going to try a psychic blast to knock them all out!"

"No Jean!" said Scott as he kept firing his optic blasts against the attacking soldiers, trying hard not to kill or seriously hurt them, "Save your energy! Something about this is very wrong! We have to stop this and get into the Pentagon! We're wasting too much time!"

"I'm with you bro! This isn't getting us anywhere!" said Alex as he lunged away from another barrage of bullets.

"X-men! Reassemble and let's get inside before Stryker gets away!" ordered Scott.

Then, with the help of Jean's telekinesis and Wanda's hexing power, the X-men were temporarily shielded while they all grouped together and stormed through the front entrance past the fanatical Friends of Humanity guards. Once they were in, Logan and X23 slammed the door shut behind them while Alex welded it shut with a finely tuned blast.

"They're trying to stall us…" said Scott, trying to catch his breath after the intense skirmish that they had just taken part in, "I don't know why…But I'm sure that they want to slow us down for some reason."

"How do you know that?" said Pietro, not seeing that.

"Because they wouldn't stop throwin' themselves at us speedy," answered Logan, "It ain't like the attacks back up at the base. Just open yer eyes for once kid."

"But why would they want to slow us down?" asked Kitty, "Why not just try to take us out like they've been doing ever since this whole thing started?"

"Like I said, I don't know…But something is definitely going on here," said Scott, "Stryker must know something…Otherwise he wouldn't have launched such a half assed attack."

"You call THAT half assed!" said Alex in a bewildered tone.

"I call that an attack that is very non-Stryker. It just wasn't his style…But why?" thought Scott.

Just then, a lone Friends of Humanity soldier who had been hiding around a corner armed only with a European made MP5 sprang into action. He was only one soldier against 11 powerful mutants…But he knew his orders and he would not disobey them, for they were directly from William Stryker.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKERS!" yelled the soldier as he quickly unloaded his weapon on the X-men.

However, his frantic yell had triggered an immediate response with Wanda as her hexing powers quickly activated and she deflected the bullets from her friends. While the lone gunman was still shooting, Kurt took action and teleported behind the soldier and swiftly disarmed him with a kick to the bottom of his gun and knocked him over towards the others with a jump kick. As the fanatical guard stumbled forward, he was grabbed and held in an iron grip by Colossus. The man struggled to break free, but the super strong Russian had no intention of letting him go.

"Stay calm…" said the Russian to the struggling soldier, "You will not be harmed if you simply cooperate."

"NO! I will not help you mutie freaks! My Friends of Humanity brethren will kill every last one of you, I swear! You all must die!" yelled the struggling guard.

"Keep talking bub!" grunted Logan angrily as he pointed his claws directly at his neck, "I dare you! I fucking dare you to keep talking like that and see what happens!"

The horrified look on the man's face grew more intense as he stood before nearly a dozen angry mutants.

"You know it's men like you that are responsible for my daughter's death…I would have no qualms about you continuing your little rant," said Raven in a deep and stern tone, "It will only give me more reason to disembowel you for all the crimes you have committed!"

"We are not criminals…You are the criminals! You are the ones that want to kill us all! The Friends of Humanity WILL stop you!"

"Look, we don't have time for this!" said Scott, not wanting to hear this man push an angry Wolverine and Mystique any further, "Now where's William Stryker? You can talk to me…Or you can talk to them."

Both Logan and X23 gave the bound man a good look at their sharp, adamantium claws. He broke out in a nervous sweat, but he still resisted.

"I will NEVER betray my leader! You can torture me all you want! I will NEVER tell you freaks anything!" bellowed the soldier.

"Don't worry…You won't have to," said Jean as she stepped forward and removed his helmet.

"No…" said the soldier as he saw his helmet, which gave him protection against psionics, get thrown to the floor, "NO! Forgive me General Stryker!"

Jean placed her hands on the temples of the struggling man and quickly penetrated into his mind. The young psychic almost found herself thrown out upon feeling such resentment and hatred. It was as if this man was truly brainwashed because the only words that resonated clearly in his head were that of William Stryker. It explained his fanaticism, but it also made his mind harder to probe.

"Jean…Can you find anything?" said Scott as he and the other waited anxiously for the results.

Jean probed deeper as the man let out another struggled yell, trying to force her out of his mind. But because her telepathy had grown so strong since the Phoenix incident, his shields of hatred could not keep her out. Then finally…She found what she was looking for and the man fell unconscious.

"I did it…I know where he is," said Jean, "I know where William Stryker is!"

"Then let's move out!" said Scott and he and the X-men wasted no more time and burst out the door and fought their way to the X-jet.

No amount of Friends of Humanity soldiers could hold them back now. Not when they were this close. The battle had already proven itself to be hard and full of obstacles. But they had a goal now and this time they knew where to go. And they would not deviate from their path now…For William Stryker was waiting.

* * *

AN: Well, the first part of the battle is done! Now that just leaves the confrontation with the 'final step.' It's been a long road leading up to this, but there's still more to come! Xavier and Magneto must do their part while the new X-men do theirs! So what do you all think of this fic thus far? I know it has been pretty long, but has it been a good story? Please tell me! Send your reviews to me at my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews! They really help inspire me to write more and write better! Thanks a lot for reading! I wish you all the best!

SEE THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM? CLICK IT! REVIEW!


	32. Sentinel X

**Extermination  
Chapter 32: Sentinel X**

****

* * *

Before I begin, a quick word to the kind individuals who to the time to review!

**Howlerdrode: **I know Stryker's calmness is strange, but he is an enigma all to himself. This chapter will show that even more, but just look at his past…How could a guy not be overconfident in his position? There's still more to come! It's still heating up my friend and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks a lot for the kind review! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **I'm glad you liked the speech. It was quite difficult to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out! As for the bit with Magnum, don't worry…You'll see more of her soon enough! Thank you very much for your kind review! They are always a joy to read! I hope you like where this story goes! Peace out!  
**Doza: **Yes my friend, when Trask is involved, it usually means sentinels! I'm really honored you think so highly of my story! And rest assured it's not over yet! There's still plenty to come and all will be revealed in due time my friend! Thanks again for the nice review and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Always great to hear from you my friend! I'm glad you liked the Professor's speech in the last chapter. It took quite a bit of time to write, but thanks to reviews like yours I think I did it right! As for Stryker, the man always has a reason for being confident and given the enigma of his character, he has few reasons not to be. You'll see what's in store for him and the rest of the X-men soon enough my friend! Thanks as always for your kind reviews! I always enjoy reading them! You rock!  
**Kemious The Kitsugriff: **I'm glad you found the speech so inspiring. It took quite a bit of effort on my part and I'm honored you think so highly of my work! And rest assured, the emotions are not over yet! There's still more to come! Thanks for the review!  
**Prophet-Song: **I know the cliff hangers are hard, but I always work my hardest to update regularly my friend! As for Sentinel X, yes it was partially based on Mastermold from the TV show, but it's not quite the same thing. Read on to find out! Thanks for the nice review! I appreciate all you've said thus far and I hope you like where I take it! Peace!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Thanks for your comments on the speech! That was one of the hardest, yet on of my favorite parts to write! As for Stryker, you'll just have to read on and find out just what's in store for him and the X-men! Thanks for the review! Peace!  
**X00001:** Yep! It's not over yet! I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for the review!  
**Wen1: **Thanks as always for your review my friend! I always appreciate it! Peace out!  
**StarStar16: **I'm glad you like my fic so much! I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Don't worry my friend, there's plenty of action to come! Stryker is still a wild card, so don't underestimate him! It's heating up and I can't thank you enough for all the great reviews you've given me! You rock R-man! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean: **Glad you're computer finally shaped up. Thanks for reviewing and as for Scott and Jean…You'll just have to wait and see!  
**Mark C: **It's ironic too, for Stryker was the one who gave Xavier those pictures as well. Now they're being used against him. And with everybody now in Washington, the final battle is coming on strong! I'm glad you liked the fight scenes and the speeches my friend! There is still more to come and I hope you like what I have planned! Your reviews are very insightful and I always enjoy reading them! Thank you so much and peace out my friend!  
**KSimonT-X: **Yes, I felt it was long overdue for Xavier and Magneto to finally come together after so many years of things getting in the way. Now they have a common goal to fight for with the stakes this high. I'm honored you were touched by the speech and I thank you for your kind words. You rock man! Peace out!  
**Darkness1: **I know the last chapter was intense, but it's only going to get bigger as the final battle finally takes shape! I'm glad you liked Xavier's speech and I'm honored you've given me such a high rank like 'master of fanfiction!' You are too kind my friend! You rule man! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **I know the last chapter was emotional, but it was a very defining moment for Xavier and the world. And it's not over yet my friend! Stryker is still determined and his final plans are finally beginning to take shape! I hope you like where I take it because the emotion and tension is not over yet! Thanks for your kind review! You have been such a kind reviewer and I can't thank you enough!  
**RandomMarvelFan: **Wow, the best one of the story…That's quite an honor! I'm glad you liked it so much! But rest assured, there is still more emotion and tension to come! The souls of those who died are cheering them on now as the big battle for survival is about to come to ahead! Thank you so much for your overwhelmingly kind review and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Yeah, I can't say Kelly didn't deserve what he got. He made the choice and he's got to live with it. The final battle is coming on fast and I hope you like where I take it! Thank you very much for your reviews! You rock! Peace out!  
**Fireinu: **I'm glad you liked my story thus far! I hope you continue to enjoy it my friend! Thanks for the review!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

In the largest chamber of the Capitol, a symbol and pride of American democracy, the leaders and rulers of the most powerful nation on Earth sat in a single large room under the watchful eye of every big media news sponsor in the country. Millions of people throughout the country and the world were watching live and uncensored on TV. But instead of an uplifting and inspiring portrayal of American freedom and ideals…Everybody watching was met with a surprise presentation by Professor Charles Xavier and his friend Eric Lensherr.

With countless photos of dead mutant children…Some with charred, nearly unrecognizable remains and others with permanent expressions of pain forever etched on their faces…The world was left to see the results of the actions that everybody, including the President, had been praising these past few weeks. Unbridled levels of shock and horror reigned throughout the halls of Congress as the oversized images of the mutilated bodies blared before them. Professor Charles Xavier…The man who hadn't been there while the children he had worked so hard to help were so senselessly murdered…Was giving the speech of his life. But it was not just for mutants everywhere…This was personal.

"These images…" said Xavier as he went through the seemingly endless streams of death and brutality, "These children…Were not neutralized…They were murdered. They lived in this country…A country that was supposed to exist for freedom and justice…And they were murdered. All because of the Friends of Humanity and a man named William Stryker that orchestrated the whole thing. The great general that you all so vehemently praise…You praise because he murdered innocent people. So many times this government and the media could have put a stop to him…But because of greed, corruption, and hatred…This man was allowed to live outside the law and above humanity."

Then, new images appeared on the projection screen. But this time…They weren't images of dead bodies, they were images of documents. And when some of the politicians and media personnel saw them…The air was taken straight out of their lungs.

"These documents are bank statements from a single Swiss bank owned by William Stryker…Each of which shows transfers of large sums of money to many people. Some of these people are sitting in this room right now. They include congressmen…news reporters…And members of the cabinet that answer directly to the President. Each one was paid to play a part in one large game…A game of war. Each one a mere pawn…Each one only allowing Stryker and the Friends of Humanity to bend the rules so that they could fulfill what they want…Genocide. Call it what you will…Justify it all you want…But it is still murder of innocent people and that is never justified. Because of the actions of this government…This government that people are supposed to have faith in to protect human rights…One man was allowed take control. And now look what he's done."

More images of dead bodies of mutant children appeared on the screen as Xavier's voice echoed through the halls of the Capitol. Strain soon became apparent in the old man's words as he talked about the harsh, horrific details of how his beloved students were murdered. Eric, who had been mainly an observer and a medium for keeping the attention of both the cameras and the audience attentive, saw how hard it was for him. It was hard to contemplate the emotions he was going through in talking about the students and friends that he loved so dearly. Now they were gone…But he would be damned if their lives had been taken in vain.

As Xavier let his words sink into the crowd, he took a much needed rest. But Eric Lensherr…The man who had many times tried to destroy Xavier and everything he stood for…Would not put to rest what he was trying to get across for the world to see. Now, in witnessing all the reactions from the people that had set into motion the horrible events of the last few weeks, Eric knew that there was still compassion out there from both humanity and himself. Much like the compassion that had emerged in reuniting with his children and telling them the truth, it was a hard task to understand when one is simply afraid of what may come as a result of change. But now…Eric Lensherr was not afraid of changing. He had changed his ways upon living through the nightmare of Apocalypse and he had made a solemn vow to his dead wife that the monster that had been created as a result of facing so much death was gone forever now. And he would show both Xavier and the world just how serious he was about keeping his word to Magda.

"Rest Charles…" said Eric as he stood beside his tired friend, "Let me take it from here."

"Are you sure Magnus?" asked Xavier as he managed tear his gaze away from he horrific pictures for a brief moment.

"Charles…We once shared a dream together," said the old holocaust survivor, making sure that he sounded like Eric Lensherr and not Magneto, "And somewhere along the line…I let a lot of things get in the way. I had to…Learn how to believe again. And it's taken me a long time to catch up…But as one of your students once told me…Better late than never."

That caused Xavier to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever. He had always known that Eric had a true heart that had been tainted for so long as a result of facing so much adversity. But now…He seemed so much less the mutant and so much more the man. He was the friend that he had once shared a dream with…And he was glad to have him back.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Congress…" said Eric, using his powers to activate a microphone for him to speak out of, "You once classified me as a monster and a tyrant…And for good reason at that. I whole heartedly felt that mankind was sick, demented, and unworthy of ruling over the world. But there are reasons why I felt that way…There are always reasons behind everything."

Magneto took a deep breath as he prepared to spill his guts to the world that deemed him a monster and a threat to all life on Earth. But if he didn't show everybody Eric Lensherr instead of Magneto…Then what difference would it make for him and the promise he had made.

"I lived through the holocaust…I watched Nazis execute my parents…I watched a lynch mob murder my wife…I have seen the worst of humanity. I have experienced first hand the hate that breeds within human consciousness. I have been hated because I was Jewish…I have been hated because I was a mutant…And I have been hated because I wanted to fight back. But that desire for vengeance has nothing to do with being a mutant. Vengeance is not a trait unique to mutants…It is a HUMAN emotional response. This world has taken a lot away from me…And I once wanted to return the favor. But now…I see things clearly now. I know…That hate and fear drive this behavior that has killed many innocent people that did not deserve to die. But I see now why Xavier believed in pursuing peace instead of war…I see why men like Stryker were allowed to reign supreme and kill without consequence. It is because humanity is afraid…Not because it doesn't understand…But because that's their nature. Mutants are a phenomenon that scares many people because they threaten the fragile status quo of how things are and how people want them to be. But even as smart as the human race has become…It is still outrageous for us not to grasp the simple concept that the only one true constant in the universe is change. This no longer has anything to do with mutants and humans…This has everything to do with fear. Your fear of us…Our fear of you…Fear of being vulnerable, fear of being weak, fear of losing control, fear of the future, fear of the past, fear of the present! It's all based on fear! And like a cycle, it only self perpetuates because neither side is willing to face up to the reality! And so…Many innocent people had to die in the process…All because of fear. Fear breeds intolerance, hate, and needless anxiety. William Stryker understood that…He knew that people like you would submit to his ideals if you were too afraid to do otherwise. Now look at what he's done…Is this the legacy that we want to leave for generations of the future?"

Chatter, whispering, and worried looks permeated throughout the crowd. Nobody dared to speak…Some were too worried about what this new revelation would do to them, some were worried about the response of the two mutants standing before them, and others were just too shocked and horrified that something this horrifying could happen in America…The land of the free.

Xavier looked back up at his long time friend. With his powers, he could sense the man from within that had been nearly destroyed all those years ago. Now here he was…Fighting alongside him once again. Whether or not this changed anything was still in question…But here on this fateful night they stood together fighting for the same goal. There had been so many reasons to give up hope after these horrendous attacks…But he had not yielded to such feelings. Now, Magneto was once again a believer…Not just in humanity…But in himself as well.

With a silent nod, Eric Lensherr smiled back…Feeling as though he had said what he should have many years ago. This once again left all eyes on Professor Charles Xavier…The man who represented both mutants and humanity alike. He had only one last thing to say before he awaited the ultimate fate of their decision…Whatever it may be.

"There now…You know the truth," said Xavier as he showed the world the last grizzly photo, "Magnus and I have said everything we needed to in order to get our point across. This whole operation was ordained by William Stryker. We all have played into his hands. He used intelligence, reason, and understanding to manipulate the world with his lies. But now his lies are here for all to see. He used the fear and anxiety that people had about mutants to take control and wield so much power. His hatred drove him in the same way hatred drove Apocalypse. Now people are too afraid to leave their homes, politicians are too afraid to oppose him, and innocent people are dying. Humanity is truly an imperfect species. Fear and hatred have been a part of us for a very long time…And because of that, it faces many problems and suffers many tragedies throughout its history. Yet we still do it over and over again. And the definition of doing something over and over again despite getting the same, undesired outcome…Is insanity. Like it or not…Mutants are human. They are different…And they have abilities and attributes that nobody else has. They are not freaks…They are gifted. Their talents should be celebrated…Not feared. Humanity is truly better than this barbaric behavior. Humanity is truly better than this savagery against the innocent. There is not much more that I can say at this point to express how I feel about the injustice that has been done. But if you remember anything from this night, remember this…Nobody really knows how old mankind is…But it is most certainly old enough to know better."

Upon saying his final words, Professor Xavier went silent and waited for whatever reaction came as a result of this fateful event. Even if they decided favorably, it would not bring back the students that he had lost as a result of all this carnage. But for whatever it was worth…He owed it to them to see that their memories lived on and were not forgotten as footnotes in the pages of history.

* * *

While Eric and the Professor were fighting Stryker's influence at the Capitol, the new group of X-men continued to do their part. Upon fighting their way out of the Pentagon, they once again used the X-jet to get away. Thanks to Jean's psychic powers, they finally had a lead as to the location of William Stryker. Time was always against them and uncertainty about what would be the end result of this battle still hung strong. But the future was the last thing on their mind at this point…Only the present mattered. From moment to moment, ever last second was a struggle. Yet second by second, moment by moment…They fought on. And as the X-jet once again flew over the skyline of Washington DC, there remained only one final destination in this most fateful of battles.

"We're almost there…" said Scott as they drew ever closer towards the man that had been so responsible for all this death, "I'm taking it down."

"An unmarked warehouses right along the Potomac…Unlit and inconspicuous…A perfect place to hide for a guy like Stryker," commented Logan as he looked out the window at the area where Stryker was believed to be.

"I wonder why he chose a place so big…" said Alex as everybody unfastened their seatbelts and got up in preparation to move out.

"With this guy…Expect the unexpected," said Jean, "But I know this is the place I sensed. The man is here…I'm sure of it!"

"Then let's not keep him waiting!" said Raven eagerly as they all filed out of the jet.

As soon as they stepped out of the jet, they took in the ominous scene around them. Unlike other parts of DC, this place was poorly lit. Traditional logic would have told anybody else that no man in their right mind would want to hide around here. But Stryker was far from a traditional man, so they would have to look in untraditional areas to find him. However, ever since this whole ordeal had begun, William Stryker had been ten moves ahead of them. He had dutifully and thoroughly played them like pawns in a game, anticipating their every move and dictating their limited options. And whether or not this time would be any different was still in question.

Logan and X23 took the lead, carefully sniffing the air for any trace of Stryker or anybody else that would lead to him. Jean kept her mind open, but so far she had not been able to penetrate the area around this place. It was not an easy feat to keep a powerful psychic like Jean, who had a great deal of telepathic aptitude as a result of her encounter with the Phoenix, locked out.

"Hmm…I can't sense anything," said Jean as she tried to look harder with her mind, "Something's blocking me out."

"In a place like this…That's a rarity," said Kitty.

"But if they have psychic shielding powerful enough to keep me out…Then they must be hiding something," assumed the redhead as she stopped probing, but kept her mind open just in case.

"That definitely sounds like a precaution Stryker would take," said Colossus.

"All the more reason to believe that he's close," said Scott as he and the others carefully scanned the area.

Logan and X23 kept tracking whatever scent they could pick up. They continued to lead the group through the twists and turns of the area. It was quiet…Yet something still didn't feel right. They continued to work their way closer and closer to the area near the river, but they still could not sense any trace or clue of Stryker. Then finally…Something caught their senses.

"I smell something…" said X23 as she sniffed over towards the south side of the area behind one of he larger warehouses, "Engine oil…Very recent."

Logan quickly moved over to where she had gotten the scent and quickly picked up on it himself.

"I smell it too…Come on, let's check it out," said Wolverine as the others soon followed close behind.

Both former living weapons followed it closer as they moved fast despite the others trying to follow behind them. But with so much on the line, they didn't have time to wait. The more they followed the scent, the closer they got until finally, they reached the source.

"Senator Kelly…" grunted Logan, "It's his car…He must be here too."

"Good…" said Mystique in response, "He deserves nearly the same punishment as Stryker. It was because of him Stryker gained the power he has now!"

"True…But vhy is he here?" wondered Kurt, "If he's a senator, shouldn't he be back at the Capitol?"

"You're right Kurt…He should," said Scott, finding this situation all the more suspicious.

"Maybe he fled when the Professor and Magneto showed up?" suggested Pietro.

"It's possible…Hell if I were him, I'd want to get pretty far away too if two of the most powerful mutants one Earth had shown up," said Alex.

Logan and X23 continued to sniff around the car. The scent of the man that had helped bring so much death was almost sickening in a sense, but it only served to further motivate them to find this man and make him pay for his crimes. And hopefully…They would find Stryker in the process.

"He was here…Alone," deduced Logan from the smell, "He came here…Got out…And went inside this place."

"He was also panicked…" added X23, "I know the scent of such feelings…And he was definitely anxious when he left the car."

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Pietro impatiently, "Let's go in and find this guy while the trail is still fresh!"

"Hold it speedy!" said Wanda as she forcefully grabbed his shoulder to keep him from running off in his usual fashion, "I know it's not your style, but don't be hasty…You were already nearly killed once."

"Hey, all the more reason to find him and fuck him up!" replied Pietro as he shook of his sister's hand, only to have Kurt teleport in front of him, blocking his path.

"Listen to your sister mien friend," said Kurt, "Ve have to stick together against Stryker. The man may be a monster and a murderer, but he is not stupid…So ve must fighting smart if ve are going to have any hope of success."

"Fine…" said Pietro grudgingly, still itching for some payback, "But Stryker helped put ten bullets in me…So forgive me if I feel a little bitter."

Pietro didn't run off, but it was clear that he wanted to. Wanda gave Kurt a grateful look, causing the blue mutant to smile in response. Pietro had seen this and couldn't help but be weary with how his sister was looking at Kurt. However, he forced himself to push that to the back of his mind for the time being, knowing this wasn't the best time to think about such things.

"Okay everybody…Stick together," said Scott as they found an opening near a rusted door that looked like it was the one that Senator Kelly had entered, "Knowing Stryker, he probably is prepared for something like this."

"Yeah, that's comforting…" scoffed Kitty sarcastically as everybody made their way into the dark entrance.

Logan and X23 remained in front, carefully sniffing the air for any trace of Stryker or the senator. However, the whole warehouse was almost pitch black and it was hard to see anything that wasn't ten feet ahead of them. So Logan and his clone were the major eyes and ears for the team as they moved through the vast, unknown area as slowly and carefully as possible. The tension in the air was thick and anxiety hung strong for the X-men as they moved step by step into the unknown. Any minute now, they could be hit with a surprise attack or they could find out that there is nothing in this place at all and they had just wasted their time in coming here. But they would have to force all feelings of uncertainty off to the side for now if they were to keep a level head against this most dangerous of advisaries. Stryker wasn't like Apocalypse…The European businessman was a man of the shadows who never made his intentions fully clear to both his enemies and his allies. He was not misinformed or mentally incapacitated by hate…He was intelligent, strong, and driven. He was truly unlike any other enemy they had ever faced before.

As the team followed Logan and X23 towards the center of the area, the anxiety over what they would find here hung strong. But the longer they were in this place, the less likely it seemed that there was anything here of importance.

"Smell anything Logan?" asked Raven as she watched the Wolverine carefully and meticulously sniff the air.

"Nope…Nothin' yet," said Logan.

"What about you Jean? Can you sense anything?" asked Scott.

Jean took a few seconds to finish another psychic sweep, but with no promising results.

"I…Can't seem to get around the shielding," said Jean as she finally gave her mind a rest, "Whatever protection surrounds this place on the outside also seems to work on the inside."

"That's strange…Why would a place like this have such shielding to begin with?" pondered Colossus.

"Simple…They're hiding something," said Raven.

"Well…Judging from what I can see, there isn't much here to hide," said Alex.

Then suddenly…Just as Alex had finished his comment…The high powered lights strewn along the ceiling came to life and illuminated the narrow area around the group of mutants in an abrupt fluorescent glow.

"God…I had to open my big mouth!" said Alex as everybody scanned the area for the cause of this phenomenon.

The adrenaline in the air ran high as everybody looked around for any signs of a presence in the building. It was unclear whether this was some kind of trap or just a freak occurrence…For it could go either way with a guy like Stryker. Now, they remained fixed in the small area illuminated by the single light above them…Acting as if it were some spotlight in a crazy show. Nobody knew what to expect now as everyone tried to process the situation…Then, a strange noise echoed through the building. Soon, everybody stopped scanning the area and simply tried to determine what this new phenomenon was. And it didn't take long before they found out…It was clapping. It was hard to tell where it was coming from because of the echoes, but the sound was unmistakable…Somebody was clapping. Then suddenly…They heard a booming voice come from the darkness.

"Impressive my most worthy opponents…Very impressive," said a deep, collected, intelligent voice.

"Stryker!" yelled Logan, immediately recognizing his smug tone.

"Nice to see you too Wolverine," replied Stryker in a humored, snide tone.

Everybody kept scanning the area that was still covered by darkness in an effort to find out where this voice was…Knowing now that it would lead to the man that had been responsible for so much death.

"William Stryker…" grunted Raven, now more eager than ever to come face to face with her daughter's murderer, "Show yourself!"

They were met with a sickening laughter that echoed through the building. Being there all at once had not frightened this man in the slightest…It only amused him and from the looks of it, he was enjoying it. His smug laughter made the skin of every one of the survivors even more enraged that this man was taking them for fools and was not at all intimidated by their collective presence.

"You freaks…You really have proven to be every bit as predicable as I have calculated in preparing for this most momentous war," said the general's voice as it echoed through the halls, "I have studied and restudied every last possible tidbit of information about you and your kind. And it's not just within the last two years that it has been done…This time was a long goal in the making. None of you could ever possibly ascertain my level of commitment, patience, and dedication towards my ultimate goal of saving humanity and bringing it into a golden era."

"You monster! You murdered innocent people!" bellowed Colossus as he clenched his fists in anger at this man's snide remarks.

"Ha! I had a feeling that one of you would say that," said Stryker from wherever he was hiding, "And it's not because I have psychic powers…It's simply because I've gotten to know my enemy so well that I know how they think and function. I calculated, predicted, and projected each and every move you freaks would make from the time before the attacks to this moment right now as you stand in my presence."

"Bub…You had better watch it! You have really tried my last nerve!" yelled Logan.

"Oh please…Does it sound like I'm scared of your pathetic threats?" scoffed Stryker, his tone thick with sarcasm, "Some of the most famous and well known mutants in the world…Good and bad alike…Now stand before me. But as I look at you, I don't fear you like the rest of the mindless, uneducated masses…I pity you."

"Fuck you!" yelled Alex, not liking at all the way this man was talking to them.

"That's it? That's the best you could come up with after everything I've done?" laughed Stryker, "You know if I didn't have so much respect for you…I might have actually been hurt by such a remark. But hear me mutants…I am NOT Apocalypse. I am NOT some redneck bigot who thinks he has a right to hate something purely because it exists."

"Then why are you doing this!" yelled Kitty at this seeming sick and sadistic man, "Why! What did we ever do to you!"

"Ah the young are so ignorant," commented Stryker, once again sounding humored by the young teenage girl's response, "You all truly have no idea how nature works do you? You have no idea at the logic that drives the forces that has led you all down the path you have chosen. Two years ago…You freaks helped unleash a single mutant that could have murdered every man, woman, and child on the face of this planet. That's over six billion souls. The pain and loss that you feel now as a result of these attacks…Imagine such a pain on the level that you all threatened to unleash…Imagine these few, insignificant deaths that you all so hate me for being projected all over the world onto ever square inch of the planet. One mutant…That's all it took. And you all helped him."

"No! We stopped him!" yelled Scott, not wanting to hear any more of this crazy madman's babble.

"You were only cleaning up your own mess," scoffed Stryker, "You caused it…And you stopped it…While every other human being on the face of this planet was left powerless. One mutant…That's all. Not an army of conquerors…Not a race of invaders that we could manage to somehow fight against…One mutant. Any one of you could reek more death and destruction by yourselves than I could ever hope to in multiple lifetimes. Even the greatest of nuclear wars pale in comparison to the death that a single mutant could bring. And yet you would still say my actions are not justified."

"How is murder of innocent people EVER justified?" yelled Kurt.

"Innocent?" laughed the general, "If any of you knew only a fraction of what I know about the world, you'd understand. Mutants are ticking time bombs in a sense…But not in the classical means that you would hear other Friends of Humanity members so passionately describe them as. Mutants are a problem because they go against nature. In my vast collection of knowledge…I have surmised that mutation in nature is a slow, rational process that helps to enrich life and make it better suited to an ever changing world. Paradoxically, mutants like yourselves only seem to enrich death."

"That's not true!" yelled Jean, trying to fight through the psychic shielding in an effort to locate where exactly this madman was.

"So says the one who once threatened to destroy the entire universe…" quipped Stryker.

Everyone let out a collective gasp as they heard him say those words, implying that he somehow knew about the Phoenix and how close life itself had come to being destroyed.

"What? How did you…" began Jean, but was soon cut off by the general once again.

"Yes…I do know about the Phoenix," said Stryker as he relished in their reaction, "I know how close this universe came to being dismantled on the atomic level…I know how it took only one mutant to lose control of her abilities to bring the universe itself so close to total annihilation. You think my ration is misconstrued? Even as I once again show how it takes only one mutant to destroy so much? You freaks give me all the evidence I need to justify my actions. Call me a monster all you want…But don't ever call me stupid or ignorant. I have ways of finding out what I want to know. I work for my knowledge…I gain every ounce of it through blood, sweat, and tears. It is through this knowledge that I have concluded that the only way for the human race to evolve above it's current state is to exterminate the ongoing threat that only seeks to destroy and impede it."

"What kind of fucked up logic is that!" said Pietro, "You think that just because some of us have messed up that it's okay to wipe us out!"

"You call my logic fucked up?" said Stryker in a humorous tone as he heard the words of the young speed demon, "This world has almost been wiped out on two separate occasions by two separate mutants. And has any one of you been punished for your indiscretions? Has any one of you faced the consequences of your actions? Is that not simple logic in of itself?"

Nobody said anything else at this point. They knew that no matter how they responded, Stryker would twist their words to his own advantage because of how he flaunted his educated, well spoken demeanor. But this silence only further aided Stryker in his rant and allowed him to further justify his actions.

"Oh…What's the matter? No angry outburst? No snide response questioning my means or my sanity?" mocked the general, "Maybe now you see how I can justify why I do what I do. I can't say I blame you for being speechless…Not everybody can hope to attain the level of knowledge and education that I have gained in my illustrious life. But it is for those reasons why I will succeed where entire governments have failed. You see…Both you and humans keep insisting on playing by the rules in hopes of getting things done. Yet in looking back at your progress these last few years, the rate at which you strive for change is nothing short of glacial. Violence, hate, intolerance…Be they against mutants or others is just something humanity has been to painfully slow to overcome. But finally…As we enter the final chapter of this historic operation…You freaks will go from being the means of destruction, to the one force that will unite humanity once and for all…And lead them into a golden age."

"What?" said Scott, confused by this man's twisted words, "What do you mean!"

Stryker once again laughed at the response he got. He wished he could photograph each and every one of their reactions for the sole purpose of looking at them over and over again. The bewilderment, the ignorance, and the simple level of gullibility…It was just too much for Stryker to look at without maintaining a straight face.

"You all have played my game long enough now," continued Stryker as his laughter died down, "Even before the attacks, you were all my pawns. You believe that the Friends of Humanity and Operation Extermination are just means to eliminate all mutants do you not? Well since you all seem to be so slow in seeing things clearly…Let me educate you. The operation and it's success as fed to the public by me and the organization I run has begun a process that will provide the basis for a new world order. It is most certainly ironic…For in wake of all the fear and anxiety caused by you mutants, humanity has never been more united. Race, nationality, ethnicity, gender…All boundaries have been eliminated as a result of the fear that you all have helped generate. Now…Everybody is too afraid to riot in the streets, cause needless crime and destruction, and bring harm to the innocent. And once you are all eliminated…A new world will finally emerge…One better than the one with you freaks. Humanity will finally have the capacity to work together instead of needlessly fighting their own kind. And all that was needed…Was a scapegoat. And what better scapegoat than those who had sought to destroy us all?"

The logic that this man offered them as justification for his crimes were not the normal means in which enemies of the past had used. This man's goals reached so much farther than they ever could have imagined. And now they were reduced to nothing more than mechanisms for a single man to shape humanity in the way he saw fit. The world of peace and prosperity that he spoke of seemed similar to the world of peace and prosperity that Xavier spoke of. But this man used fear, bloodshed, and war…Xavier used peace, love, and understanding. Yet all this fighting and sorrow, simply to lead up to this point and die only to make this world a better place through lies and deception rather than justice and truth. But did the ends justify the means at this point? If they died, would that not make the world that the X-men had fought for?

This question hung strong in the minds of all he surviving mutants to the attacks. It was a strange paradox to them and everything they had been fighting for. Yet one thing still remained…The images and memories of the dead bodies of their friends and family. The hatred and fear that the world now lived in…Was that a world that they wanted future generations to live in? Would order, peace, and security come at the cost of having the freedom to live without fear? Would such a cost be worth it? It was not something that they had to think to long or hard about as a renewed sense of determination came over the X-men.

"You're crazy!" grunted Logan, "Fuck your intelligence…It doesn't make you any less crazy!"

"Pal…You have jumped past all the normal routes and have stepped into complete insanity!" added Alex, now wanting more than ever to find out where this monster was hiding, "You think a world of fear, deception, and greed is a world worth living in? I take it back…You're not a monster…You're a fucking devil!"

Such simpleminded retorts only amused the general further as another round of his laughter echoed through the halls of the warehouse. No matter how much they insulted him…No matter how much they tried to rail against his insane goals…He merely scoffed at them and was amused by their efforts.

"Simple responses from simple minds…Why am I not surprised?" chuckled the general.

"Say all you want Stryker!" bellowed Colossus throughout the dark halls, "We WILL fight you! And you shall not prevail in your sick dreams!"

Once again, this caused Stryker to laugh in amusement at the words of his enemies. Now…He felt that the time had finally come to reveal himself and show them just how serious he was about accomplishing the goals he had so meticulously set.

"As I have said before my most worthy of advisaries…" said Stryker's voice as it seem to come closer towards their position, "The time to stop me has come and gone…For I have already won."

Then, with a casual snap of his fingers, the light in front of the X-men came on and a huge figure appeared before them…One that they knew all too well.

"Mein Gott…Sentinels!" said Kurt as everybody took in the sight of a bigger, stronger, more menacing looking machine version of the mutant killers that they had so come to loath.

The robot was nearly twice the size of the old sentinel model and had three times more armaments…Ones that they could see at least. The eyes on the humanoid machine were glowing red now, hinting that it was turned on and already activated. These powerful machines were a mutant's worst nightmare…For they existed only to kill those with an X-gene within their blood. But the giant mutant robot standing before them wasn't the only major sight standing before them…Three smaller figures also stood in front of the powerful creation. One…Was the unmistakable image of William Stryker in full military uniform, standing tall and proud of what he had done and how he had done it. Two…Was the equally recognizable image of Magnum, the Russian born super assassin that never left Stryker's side. Three…Was the man whom had allowed Stryker to gain the status he now had through twisted use of the political system, Senator Edward Kelly. But the fourth presence was the real shocker…It was the man they thought safely in jail, Bolivar Trask…Founder of the Friends of Humanity…Creator of the sentinels.

"Bolivar Trask!" said Logan, recognizing the man immediately as the shock of his unexpected presence filtered throughout the group.

"Surprised to see me?" grinned Trask, "Well after you freaks shut down my organization and sent me off to jail, I have to say I was not happy! I have been waiting for this moment for two years now! And if you think jail has changed my views towards mutants at all, you are sadly mistaken! Fort Leavenworth prison was not a pleasant place to say the least…But thankfully it gave me plenty of time to create the medium for which all mutants would perish under!"

The shock of seeing this man who was supposed to be in jail by all accounts quickly wore off as they heard his snide comments. Trask had been the founder of this organization that had murdered their friends and family while destroying their homes and livelihoods in the process and Stryker had been the leader that headed the operation.

"Welcome to the final act X-men…" taunted Stryker further as he stepped forward, "I present to you Sentinel X…The final solution to the mutant menace."

* * *

AN: I'll leave it there for now! But stay tuned! The battle with the final plan of Operation Extermination is about to be set into motion! It's been a long road leading up to this point for both the X-men and William Stryker! And more heart stopping action is still to come so stay tuned! So what do you think of this story thus far? It's been long yes, but have you enjoyed the twists and turns of the story along the way? Please let me know what you think! Review by sending me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I urge you all to review! Thank you all for reading and I wish you all the best!

BIG ACTION IS COMING! HURRY UP AND REVIEW WHILE YOU CAN!


	33. The Final Solution

**Extermination  
Chapter 33: The Final Solution**

****

* * *

You know the drill! Before I begin, a few words to my wonderful reviewers!

**Quillian: **You're right about Stryker my friend. He understands humanity in a way few do, but unlike anybody else…He actually has the power and means to act on it. Now you know his true motive. The man is a smart guy, but there's no denying the fact that he's twisted. The odds are in his favor and there's a lot the X-men will have to go through in order to succeed! Thank you very much for your review! It's always a pleasure hearing from you!  
**Howlerdrode: **Yeah, a devil is a pretty good description of Stryker. He's manipulated, killed, and muscled his way into more power than any one man should ever have and he's done with no remorse…That's pretty damn evil. And given his power and prestige, he doesn't just think he's right…He KNOWS he's right and that's hard to change. You'll just have to see how this madman has truly affected the world and if the X-men area at all able to stop it at this point. Thanks for the review my friend! I really appreciate it!  
**Heartsyhawk: **I'm glad you found those speeches so powerful my friend. They took quite a bit of effort on my part and it really means a lot to me that you enjoyed them! As for Stryker, he is a complicated man…But a strong and powerful one never the less. The X-men will definitely have to work against serious odds if they're to beat him given how he's handled himself since the beginning. Thanks as always for your kind review! I'm honored for all the kind words you have given me and I can't tell you how much of an inspiration you've been throughout this story! You rock! Peace out!  
**Kemious The Kitsugriff: **Glad you liked the speeches and the subtle undertone that I've added with the Maximoff twins! But given the situation, I doubt there's time for the twins to discuss Wanda's love life. And in regards to Stryker, unlike men like Kelly and Trask he actually has gotten to know the X-men on a deeper level. He knows just how strong they are and he knows how to fight them. Such knowledge would give him no reason to be worried and you'll see just how twisted Stryker can be in the events to come!  
**Prophet-Song: **Sorry for another cliff hanger, but here it is! I'm glad you liked the speeches! I'm really proud with how they turned out! Thanks a lot for your review and all your enthusiasm my friend! Enjoy!  
**Darkness1: **No kidding man, but don't forget that both Trask and Stryker won't make it any easier for the X-men, given that they know their enemy so well now. And now that you know Stryker's true madness, you see just how twisted he is. He truly believes in what he is doing and the scary part is that he believes himself to be righteous. Thank you SO much for such a wonderful rank as a master of fanfiction! That means a lot to me my friend and I appreciate everything you've done for me throughout my stories! You rule!  
**GothikStrawberry: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! And trust me, there's still more to come! Stryker knows what he's doing and he knows both mutants and humanity alike. He's a foe unlike no other in that he feels what he is doing is best for the world and mankind as a hold. Such a man is hard to fight against. And I'm glad you liked some of the romantic moments thus far in the story! Thanks for your review!  
**Wen1: **We'll see, but you'll just have to read on and find out my friend! Enjoy!  
**Doza: **Glad you liked the speech! They're hard to write though so forgive me if I botch a few things. As for the big fight, just read on my friend! The action is still going strong!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Just read on my friend! Sentinel X is about to unveil its true power! As for Magnum…You'll just have to wait and see. The sentinels may make such a fight pretty hard, but anything can happen! Thank you so much for your kind review!  
**X00001: **You'll just have to read on and find out my friend! Thanks for the review!  
**Mark C: **Thanks for your comments on how I got Xavier and Magnus to do their part in stopping Stryker once and for all. I really wanted to make it heartfelt after all the drama that has transpired throughout this fic. And whether or not Stryker is ignorant is irrelevant in his mind because he it just too self assured that what he is doing is righteous. It's a hard thing to fight against, but the X-men have no choice at this point because it is truly do or die time. Thanks for your insightful comments my friend! You know I always enjoy reading them! I hope you like where I take this! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Sorry for the cliff hanger man, but don't worry…It continues here! You'll just have to read on and see what awaits both the X-men and Stryker! And trust me, it will be something to remember! Thanks a lot for the great review R-man!  
**StarStar16: **I'm glad you like it! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Sorry if the wait was hard my friend, but here it is! There's still more to come though! This story isn't over yet! Thanks a lot for all the great reviews you've given me and I'm honored that my story has captivated you so much!  
**Jenskott: **Stryker's a real enigma my friend, don't count anything out with him! It's not going to be easy because he still has the advantage, but it isn't over yet! Thank you very much for the review my friend and I hope you like where I take this story!

Well, that's all of em! Thanks again everybody! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

William Stryker, the general of all military forces in the United States and leader of the Friends of Humanity, stood proud before the crowing achievement of Operation Extermination…The plan he had meticulously and arduously prepared over many years. His goal at first seemed to simply be to rid the world of all mutants…But now, upon hearing his justifications for so many murders of innocent people, it was clear that his goals were a lot broader than the X-men ever could have imagined. He didn't simply with to rid the world of the mutant scourge…He wanted to mold the world. And this final plan would be carried out by the machine that now stood behind him, ready for deployment…Sentinel X.

"That's it? That's yer big plan to wipe out every last mutant on Earth!" bellowed Logan at the general, "After all the shit the sentinels have done before and all the times they've failed, you still think this bucket of bolts is the answer!"

"Still the shallow minded animal I see…" scoffed Stryker, "You really have no idea how to look beyond what is merely on the surface do you?"

"Surface or not! These things won't stop us! Not after everything you've done to us!" yelled Scott angrily at the calm, collected general.

Stryker simply laughed again, hinting just how much he was enjoying this. A feeling of complete superiority in both intellect, planning, and execution dominated Stryker's mindset as he looked at his enemies unafraid and undaunted by their feeble attempts in thinking that they could win something that they've already lost.

"You pathetic genetic rejects…" said Stryker as he shook his head in pity, "You have no idea the capability of these machine that stands behind me now do you? This machine in all it's glory is equipped with technology from my company 50 years ahead of it's time. It has advanced weaponry, tracking, armor, defense, AI, and flight capabilities that help it fulfill its one purpose…"

"Let me guess…" interrupted Raven in a bitter tone, "Eliminate all mutants?"

A slow grin spread across Stryker's face as he heard her predictable response.

"No…Yield completely to human command. You see, that is where the old models failed and where this final model will succeed. And with the weaponry and capabilities of this ultimate war machine…Every last mutant on the face of the planet will be dead by sunrise."

"No way! We'll destroy it before it can even be turned on!" yelled Jean at Stryker.

This time, Bolivar Trask took the initiative as he pulled out a small, hand held remote control that he had been keeping in his lab coat pocket.

"You lousy freaks…Do you really take me for such stupidity?" he said pressing the large, blue button on the controller, "What one robot can't do…Many can!"

Suddenly, the rest of the lights all throughout the warehouse came on and the floor of the old warehouse began to rumble as hidden opening located all along the floors of the vast facility opened up and dozens of identical sentinels rose up out of the ground. None of them had glowing eyes, hinting that they had not been turned on yet…But each one looked as menacing as the first. Soon, they were surrounded completely by 40 foot tall robot killing machines. Every area surrounding the inner perimeter of the building was now lined with Sentinels while the one that was turned on remained standing ominously before them with its glowing red eyes. The shock and bewilderment that followed for the X-men only further amused both Stryker and Trask, while Senator Kelly looked somewhat nervous, but remained silent.

"And the funny thing is…This is only part of my army," said Stryker, "There are hundreds in an underground facility stretching all throughout these docks. Each one of them is scheduled to be activated in under 30 minutes…And once they're activated, there's no stopping them. You see…The military strike I brilliantly orchestrated was but a mere amusement for both myself and the Friends of Humanity. It distracted all of you from the development and full implication of these awesome killing machines while also thinning your numbers so that there would be as few mutants to deal with as possible. The heart of the mutant menace was taken out along with any hopes of survival long ago…Now, there is nothing left for you freaks and no future awaits you or your kind. Sentinel X will be the mediums for which mutants everywhere shall perish and they shall be the tools that humanity uses to bring forth a new era of achievement."

The X-men at this point had just about taken all they could stand of this incessant taunting. William Stryker, Magnum, Bolivar Trask, and Senator Edward Kelly were the ones responsible for all the death and destruction that had plagued them. Their homes were gone and many good friends now lay dead because of them and this 'plan' of theirs. There was no qualm, guilt, or hesitation in killing mutants for them…It was as if they were swatting mere flies and nothing more. People of such savagery could not be allowed to torment the innocent in this world no matter how much they tried to justify their actions. Now, the united X-men were ready to launch their attack on this man for all of his indiscretions towards both them and their kind.

"ERR! Enough games Stryker!" yelled Wolverine as he and X23 unleashed their claws, "You'll pay for all the shit you've done and all the people you've killed! And no piece of shit robot will ever keep me from making you pay!"

"Oh…I beg to differ…Weapon X," smirked Stryker as he watched the entire group of mutants prepared to attack this madman and his henchmen.

Then suddenly, a strange antenna emerged out of the head of the giant 40 foot robot and began emitting some strange blue wave of energy. Then, before any one of the mutants could take a step closer, a sudden feeling of immense pain overcame their bodies as they all let out loud moans of pain and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. They tried to get up…But something about the wave that the sentinel was emitting was sapping their energy clean, making every bone in their bodies feel like it weighed a ton. An intense, sickly feeling from within paralyzed and immobilized each one of them with great pain…But for some reason, this mysterious wave had no effect on Stryker, Magnum, Trask, and Kelly.

Some tried to crawl their way towards them…Still desperate to fight back against this man. But the pain and weakness was too great to overcome. Slowly, Stryker and his associates casually made his way towards the fallen group as they all moaned out in agony from the effects of the strange weapon from the sentinel. Still, they tried to attack…But it did little to dissuade the confident general.

"Enjoying a little taste of one of the many new toys that sentinel X has at its disposal?" mocked Trask, "What you are all feeling now is a unique physioelectic pulse wave specifically resonated to the subtle mutagenic field created by the natural life energy of all mutants. While completely and utterly harmless to humans…Its effects are quite intense as you all are figuring out now."

"You…Bastard!" struggled Mystique as her gaze met with that of Trask.

The shape shifter then tried to fight her way towards Trask, but was too weak to attack and was met with a swift kick in the face from the angry scientist that they had helped put in jail.

"Insult me all you want…It won't lessen the effects," taunted Trask, "And you know what the pathetic thing is? It's not even halfway to full power! Once every one of these sentinels employs this new technology on a grand scale…There will be no way for you freaks to fight back!"

"Go to…Hell!" struggled Alex as he clutched his stomach in pain from the effects of the wave.

But no amount of taunting could stop them from using this powerful technology to their full advantage. Senator Kelly now stood before the downed children that he used to watch over every day in the halls of Bayville high. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Pietro all looked at him with utter distain in their eyes as they saw the look on the bigoted man's face while he watched over their pained forms.

"You see…I told you I'd find a way to make it so you freaks could never harm another innocent human," said Kelly to his former pupils, "Consider this long overdue for the lot of you!"

"Fuck…You!" grunted Pietro angrily.

"Senator Kelly…" struggled Kitty, "We were…Supposed to…Trust you! You were…Our principal!"

"And the job of a principal and a senator is to protect those from threats like you. I'm just doing my duty as both!" shot the angry Senator back, standing before those he had once protected.

Scott then managed to grab the senator's ankle, using his anger over what this man had helped do to his family to fight through the pain. But he was still too weak to make much of a difference as the senator soon felt the grab and easily shook him off.

"Don't ever touch me freak!" said the Senator as he gave the young man a hard kick in the stomach.

While Kelly and Trask traversed the younger part of the group, Stryker and his loyal associate, Magnum, made their way over towards Wolverine and X23 as they lay paralyzed on the floor like somebody who had just been shot in the heart, but was lingering to suffer a slow, painful death. But as he neared them, Stryker's eyes fell more upon that of X23 instead of the angry mutant he had faced at the Watergate hotel when he was with the Professor. Both Stryker and Magnum grinned at the struggling young girl and the old man beside her, but it didn't stop them from looking closer as a look of great intrigue came over Stryker's face.

"My, my, my Magnum…" said Stryker as he forcibly grabbed X23's face, "I don't think I've ever seen this little specimen before."

"Neither have I…" said the Russian woman as she then took the girls face from Stryker with her powerful, strong grip.

"Why Logan…" grinned the general, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

Upon seeing the way they were both holding the former living weapon that was created from his own blood, Logan let out an angry growl as he nearly managed to stand up despite the intense pain.

"Get away from her! Or I swear I'll…" but before he could finish, he was swiftly drop kicked by Magnum.

Then, Logan was once again forced to watch as the two mass murderers took in X23's appearance and listened to her pained, animalistic growls that resembled Logan so well.

"She has his looks…" said Stryker as he looked the young girl in the eye, "Same eye color…Similar skin tone…Same animalistic rage."

"Not to mention the same accessories," said Magnum, pointing out the adamantium claws protruding from her knuckles.

"Like father like daughter I guess…" smirked Stryker.

The Russian woman then threw the former living weapon that had lived such a harsh life down to the ground, evoking an angry roar from Logan…But it did not register at all in the minds of the unaffected. Soon, Trask and Senator Kelly joined them before the downed young girl as Magnum pulled out her 44 caliber from the open holster strewn along her side.

"Should we kill her first?" said Magnum as she pointed the gun at X23's head.

"And make the animal watch the death of his child?" thought Stryker aloud with an amused grin on his face, "It would only prolong his suffering since they'll all be dead soon anyways. But…As long as they're still breathing…"

"NO!" yelled Logan, trying to fight his way through the pain to help X23.

"Don't hurt her!" yelled Alex as he tried as well, but with no luck.

"Well, what do you think? We have two reasons to do it and none so far not to," said the general with a snide tone.

"Then I guess it would be illogical not to make the animal suffer even more," said Trask, "I know that man's history…If anybody deserves it, he does!"

While the men taunted and teased the former living weapons to no end, Mystique tried to make her way towards them as she saw the look on Logan's face turn from one of rage, to one of sorrow. He was about to watch them murder X23. It almost reminded her of how she was forced to watch the same kind of men murder her daughter. Now Logan was about to experience something she had…And there was little that could be done to stop it. A small tear fell down her face as she tried not to watch, but was unable to tear her gaze away from the horrid scene she knew that she was about to witness.

As the others looked anxiously towards X23, Scott secretly hit a button on his uniform even as his body continued to fail him like all the others. He kept panting and gasping for air…But he knew that he and everybody else for that matter would have to stay alive if they were to handle what was to come.

"I think it's unanimous then…" said Stryker with a sinister grin as he looked down at the immobile X23, "The animal's offspring shall be the first to die among these most tenacious survivors."

"No…" struggled Logan, wanting so badly to find the strength to lunge forth and eviscerate these monsters for hurting X23.

The young girl that had spent most of her life in a laboratory as a sub-human project growled in defiance, but it wouldn't change what was about to happen in her mind. Her whole life had been an endless mess of confusion, anger, and uncertainty…Now it looked as though it was going to finally end. Part of her took comfort in that…But as she looked back over at Logan, the man whose blood created her, a subtle longing to live on and find more answers to the questions and feelings about life persisted. But for both of them…There seemed to be no choice at this point.

"Take comfort little one…" said Magnum in her usual stoic voice, "At least you're suffering will be cut short compared to your comrades."

Magnum was less than a second away from pulling the trigger and killing X23. Then suddenly…A deafening bang shattered the moment as the ceiling above them gave way to an immense force.

"What the!" however, Trask was unable to finish his words as he was forced to avoid the pieces of the falling ceiling along with his three associates.

The still downed X-men were forced to shield themselves from falling debris. It was a most unexpected us of strategy…For the button that Scott had activated summoned the autopilot from the X-jet and caused it to initiate its rescue protocols. It was a risky, unplanned move…But it seemed to work in some ways. The chaos from he shattered ceiling quickly escalated as deadly debris began to fall upon the surviving X-men. Scott shielded Jean with his body, Kurt did the same for Wanda, while Piotr grabbed Kitty and pulled her out of the way of a rather large shower of sharp glass. Logan quickly made his way to X23 as he, Alex, and Pietro quickly made it off to the side where Raven already was. Then…As more sections of the ceiling collapsed, one particularly large chunk fell upon the antenna atop the head of the sentinel and caused it to break and fall to the ground, stopping the paralyzing pulse wave in the process.

Upon seeing this, Stryker knew that incidents like this were definitely times when unnecessary risks should not be taken. And like always, he knew exactly what to do.

"I believe that this would be our queue to make our exit," said Stryker, still as calm as ever despite the suddenness of this situation.

"Exit! Now!" said Senator Kelly as he looked at the havoc that now surrounded him.

However, his insolence only prompted Magnum point her powerful gun directly at the head of the senator, causing him to quickly cower in a state of fear before the intimidating Russian woman.

"That wasn't a request senator…" said Stryker in a stern, yet subtle tone.

Not having a choice at this point, Senator Kelly followed his associates to an open door concealed behind the active sentinel. The rest of the powerful robots were still scheduled to be activated, but neither of them wanted to stick around for the messy fight that was about to ensue. As Trask and the senator left, Stryker and Magnum took one last look back at the group of survivors that had done so much to fight off their attacks as they struggled to recover from the effects of the pulse wave.

"Have fun my worthy enemies," he said over the noise in a voice still dominant with confidence, "In a mere fifteen minutes…Every sentinel in this facility will be fully operational. After that, it will all be over for your kind. I'd love to stay and witness this magnificent creation annihilate you…But I have more pressing matters to attend to. Farewell…X-men."

And with that, the general was once again gone and the X-men were left to face down the ultimate mutant slayer. The pulse wave generator was disabled, but that did not do anything to the rest of the vast array of weapons it had. Through the machine's highly controlled AI, it identified the group of mutants before it as the motor functions of its limbs came to life.

"Mutant's identified. Objective…Destroy."

With a single raised hand, the robot let out a powerful blast of energy towards where the lone group of mutants that it was now set on destroying.

"Everybody down!" yelled Logan as the energy from the blast shattered the glass windows all around the area.

It was a powerful burst unlike anything they had ever faced with previous sentinels. However, the X-men were not dissuaded as they prepared to fight back at this monstrosity.

"X-men…Let's take this thing down!" said Scott as he and the others quickly regrouped.

With a powerful optic blast, Scott targeted the shoulder area. Alex did the same with the other side, but both of them soon found out that this wasn't like the other sentinels…This one had heavy alloy armor that was even strong enough to resist their blasts.

"Damn man! That thing's armored tough!" said Alex as he tried to step up the intensity.

"Then we'll just have to improvise…" growled Logan as he made a mad dash towards the giant humanoid robot.

X23 soon followed him while numerous other armaments were activated and deployed against them in response to the blasts. Several openings were revealed along the arm and the chest area unleashing barrages of bullets, laser fire, and fireballs. Colossus, Mystique, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Quicksilver drew its fire while Jean worked with Wanda to put up shielding from the attacks were it was needed. This din of noise echoed through the warehouse, but it only added to the level of mayhem that quickly developed.

While the machine tried to focus on the speedy Quicksilver, Logan and X23 managed to fight their way onto one of the shoulders of the robot and quickly began to tear into it. The alloy armor was thick and strong, but adamantium proved to be every bit as indestructible and useful as it had before as the two former living weapons managed to open several gashes along the shoulder and leg area. However, for that…The sentinel had a strong counter measure.

"Surface interference detected. Electrostatic defense field engaged."

Then, the entire body of the humanoid robot was engulfed in a powerful field of energy that did not act favorably to the metal components of Wolverine and X23's bodies. With angry, pained yells the two mutants were blasted away from their positions and were sent flying. Alex and Mystique quickly rushed to their aid.

"Are you two all right?" said Mystique as she helped Logan up while Alex did the same for X23.

"I'm fine…" grunted Logan, now more driven than ever to tear this metal monstrosity to pieces.

X23's reaction was similar as she quickly regained her fighting stance much to Alex's surprise and made a mad dash back into the thick of the fight. Alex didn't have much of a choice at this point as he was left to dodge another laser blast that nicked him in the arm.

"Damn! This thing has been taking its vitamins!" said Quicksilver as he was forced to avoid another wave of bullets and laser blasts.

"Just be glad that this is simply one sentinel comrade!" said Piotr as several bullets bounced off of his tough metal skin.

The Russian born mutant tried to use his superhuman strength to ram the giant robot as hard as he could. But other than widening the gashes that Wolverine and X23 had already made…It did little to stop the rampaging robot.

"This thing is pretty tough Cyclops!" said Jean as she tried to hit it with some debris through her telekinesis, "We're not getting anywhere with this!"

"I guess that means we'll have to improvise…" said Scott as he jumped out of the way of another fireball.

"I'm game…Anybody know how though?" said Wanda as she hexed several bullets away from her body.

It wasn't a question that they had a lot of time to think about as they were once again forced to dodge a high energy blast from the cannon located in the chest. The area around them was starting to look like a demolition site as the surviving mutants started to run low on places to hide behind. To make matters worse, they were working against the clock and if they couldn't subdue this one sentinel…Then they would have no chance at the rest of the hundreds of killer robots that lurked within the lower levels of the facility. The longer they fought, the further Stryker got away from them. They had to make their move fast…But against something this powerful that was much easier said than done.

Logan once again was thrown off of the menacing behemoth as the electric defense field blew him off before he could made any more gashes in the thick metal armor. Everything was going too slow now and they needed to finish this fast. As the feral mutant looked around at his surroundings, he suddenly felt something drip from the ceiling onto his head. Looking up…He finally got an idea.

"Hey Havok!" yelled Logan as he, Mystique, and Kurt jumped out of the way of another blast.

Alex, who was still trying to fire upon the sentinel with his cosmic blasts alongside his brother, turned his attention to the former living weapon.

"Look above you!" he ordered as he was once again forced to scramble from another attack.

Doing as he was told, Alex looked at the fixtures on the ceiling above the sentinel. After a brief moment of trying to find out what Logan was referring to…He saw it. It was the old sprinkler system of the warehouse. Looking back at the sentinel with its electric defense field fully engaged, the young mutant got the picture and turned towards his brother.

"Hey bro!" he called out, getting Scott's attention, "The sprinklers!"

Looking above him, Scott quickly ascertained what he was about to do and gave an affirmative nod in his direction. Then, taking close aim with their powers, Scott and Alex blasted the old rusted pipes that riddled the roof and caused a torrent of water to come falling upon the area around them and the sentinel.

"Water and electricity don't mix bucket butt!" grinned Logan as he saw what happened next.

Because of the open holes ripped by Logan and X23 coupled with the electric field it was using as defense, the water quickly caused sparks to fly as the robot quickly shorted out as a result. In addition, water began seeping into the open cuts, causing more sparks to fly and threatening the motor functions of the machine. While this would have disabled many other machines, this sentinel quickly showed its worth by continuing to fight hard with the weapons that had remained fully functional. But knowing that this was a window they best not squander, Logan quickly launched an attack upon the robot with his claws ready and eager. X23 soon joined him and so did Colossus as they frantically fought to disable this monstrosity as quickly as possible.

"Come on!" bellowed Logan, knowing that this was their chance, "Don't let up!"

"I'm with you comrade!" said Colossus as he burst through a fireball of flame and charged the oversized robot.

Both Logan and X23 let out similar growls of fury as they jumped upon the arms and torso and began tearing into the robot. Without the electric defense field, there was little to keep them from being thrown off again as they opened up new holes in the armor that allowed more water to seep through and further damage the circuits. More damage was done and more sparks kept flying as the X-men continued to concentrate their firepower.

"All together now…FIRE!" yelled Scott as he, Alex, Jean, and Wanda unleashed their powers simultaneously on the powerful sentinel robot.

Colossus continued to land devastating blow after blow with his super strength as he fought to disable some of the weapons while Mystique managed to use her shape shifting abilities to get onto one of the arms and disable the flame thrower. However, the sentinel was still moving and not letting up in the slightest. This prompted Pietro to hold it still by using his speed to generate a powerful whirlwind around the robot causing it to be stuck in place. The sentinel responded by trying to apprehend him with metallic, tentacle-like extensions, but was too slow to get a hold on him.

"Hold it steady!" urged Logan as he continued to tear into the thick armor with his indestructible claws.

"Work faster! This thing won't go down!" said Pietro in response as the sentinel continued to work with a fury of activity.

"Then I guess ve'll have to improvise again!" said Kurt as he took Kitty's shoulder and teleported her up to one of the catwalks.

They both looked down at the imposing view below them at the renegade killing machine below as it continued to operate despite its disabilities. It was truly unlike anything that they had ever faced, but if they were to survive they would have to beat it. Therefore, drastic measures had to be taken.

"Wow…" said Shadowcat as she looked down at the view from above.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kitty?" asked Kurt anxiously, not liking what they were having to go through simply to stop one sentinel.

"Dose it look like I have a choice?" replied Kitty as she prepared to make her leap of faith deep into the sentinel's interior.

While it remained stationary thanks to Pietro's whirlwind, Kitty took one long jump directly into the head of the giant robot and quickly began phasing through it. Along the way, she was careful to damage as many inner circuits as possible. However from what she saw, this thing had components more advanced than she had ever seen…But they were still electronics. Inch by inch, foot by foot…Kitty Pryde phased her way through the robot causing irreparable damage to the core components. But as she phased out the other side, she was left with nowhere to land.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as she felt herself fall through the air.

"I got you Katya!" yelled Colossus as he rushed towards her and caught her in his arms.

It took a moment for Kitty catch her breath after that, but once she did she managed to flash a brief smile to her savior and if he wasn't in metal form…He most certainly would have blushed.

"Damn it! This thing is still going!" grunted Mystique as she was thrown of one of the arms as it began whipping wildly through the air.

"Not for long!" said Scott as he and the others prepared for one final blast.

The sparks were now bigger than ever as the motor functions of the sentinel finally began to falter after Kitty's damaging run. The sensors were now overloading and the power cells had been damaged. Yet it was still fighting to fulfill its objective. It tried another blast from on of its arm cannons, but the damage to the circuits had made it unstable and caused the arm to explode clean off of the main body. Not wanting to squander this window of opportunity Scott, Jean, Alex, and Wanda all stood on opposing sides to the robot and prepared for what they hoped would be the final death blow.

"Okay everybody…Don't hold back this time! Use full power…NOW!" ordered Scott.

In a powerful burst of optic blasts, cosmic burst, telekinesis, and hex bolts…The sentinel X robot was engulfed in the deadly melee of attacks. Its super strong armor was scratched, dented, and torn by the attacks from Logan, X23, and Colossus. With the vulnerable interior exposed, there was no hiding from the sheer magnitude of each blast. Then finally, everybody stood back and watched with intent as the powerful robot that they had struggled so hard against…Exploded with a bang.

"We did it…" said Kurt as he appeared behind his tired friends.

"Yeah…One down, hundreds to go!" said Wanda as she and the others struggled to catch their breath.

The rest of the sentinel army still lined the whole structure and the thought of going up against all of them was a daunting task in of itself. They had barely survived this one…That luck may not permeate towards another one.

"Then we'll have to destroy them all before they become active!" said Scott, knowing that there was little time for rest as the countdown towards the final step of Stryker's plan grew ever closer.

"And how do you propose we do that in a place this big?" said Pietro, reminding the young leader of the magnitude of such a task.

"Simple…This is a dock area turned manufacturing center," answered Mystique, who had some experience with jobs like this, "That means that there are power generators to drive the equipment, fuel lines to deliver gas to them, and plenty of burnable structure and explosives within the sentinels themselves!"

"Sounds like fun…" grunted Logan, "But what about Stryker?"

"We'll have to take this one step at a time Logan," said Scott, "First…We have to eliminate all these sentinels before they can bring even more death to the world."

"Scott's right Logan…" coaxed Jean, sensing his anger and rage towards Stryker as he projected them, "We have to destroy these monstrosities while there's still time!"

It was clear that Logan didn't like the idea of simply letting Stryker go, not after what he had put him through. And what he threatened to do to X23 right before his eyes was the clinching factor in this feeling that he had to pay. Looking over at her and the hallow look she had in her face from years of being tortured and treated like an animal was hard. It was like a weight on his very soul being that she was created from his blood. He remembered the feeling he got with Stryker referred to her as his daughter…And by definition that was in many ways true. But it only further enraged the former weapon X warrior because Stryker threatened to take another piece of his family away from him after having already done so much.

X23 looked back at him with an expression that showed just how hardened she had been in her brief life. But beneath that stern outer look, a genuine concern for this man still lingered. She remembered how she had broken down in tears when she encountered him…Twice. His words to her on that fateful day when they first met, 'I'm the closest thing to family you have,' kept repeating over and over again. She wasn't supposed to have a family…She wasn't supposed to have a lot of things…Yet here she was. X23 had a feeling what Logan was about to do and part of her wanted to stop him…But remembering that he was like her in so many ways, she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to stop him.

"To hell with that!" yelled Logan as he stormed past everybody towards the door that Stryker and his crew had left out of, "I'm gonna find this asshole myself and put a stop to him permanently!"

"Mr. Logan wait!" urged Kitty, but her words had no effect on the enraged mutant as he soon fell out of sight.

"Don't worry Kitty…I'll follow him," said Mystique, not waiting for anybody to argue.

"Mother!" cried Kurt as she started to go the same path as Logan.

"Don't worry son!" she yelled back as she neared the door, "I'll be fine! You do you're part…And I'll be sure to do mine!"

Kurt was about to teleport himself over to her and make an effort to stop her, but he suddenly felt Wanda's gentle hand grab his shoulder, dissuading him from simply adding to the number of those going after the madman behind all this carnage.

"Let her go Kurt…Trust her," said Wanda.

Kurt had lost his sister in this whole ordeal. He had seen her body, he had seen the look permanently etched on her face upon her death, and he had seen his mother cry endless tears for her. Now Mystique, his biological mother, was the only family he had left. But that didn't make letting her go after the man responsible for all these murders any easier. Now…They had much more daunting tasks at hand.

"Okay people…We have hundreds of killer sentinels more advanced than anything humanity has ever created all around us and in the levels below," said Scott as he reviewed the grim situation to his friends, "We have less than 15 minutes to find a way to blow this place sky high and take every last one of these things with it. Like Mystique said, we have generators, fuel lines, and plenty of burnable structure around us. But we're working against the clock! If even one of them becomes active, we're pretty much done for!"

"So we have to blow up a building in under 15 minutes or everybody dies?" summarized Pietro, "Sounds like a challenge!"

At this point, the surviving mutants of the attacks that devastated their homes were beyond fearing impossible tasks. They had faced more of them in the last three weeks than most people face their entire lives. And this one just seemed like any other task at this point even with the stakes so high. Now all that was left was to make William Stryker's final solution to the mutant menace go up in smoke.

"Anybody else have something to add?" said Scott before they began this overwhelmingly daunting task.

Nobody said a word…Only looks of determination from hardened mutant fighters whom had struggled for their lives for so long now remained. And for the survival of their kind and the end of this senseless war…It was no or never.

"Good…Now let's get to work!"

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now folks! Things are really heating up now! Stryker is still alive and the ultimate sentinels are close to becoming active! And don't forget about Wolverine and Mystique! They are actually going to go after the source! So what do you all think? Have you enjoyed this story up to this point through its long length? Please tell me! Send me your thoughts to my email address or post them on the fanfiction website! I love getting reviews and they really help inspire me to write better, so I urge you all to REVIEW! Thank you very much for reading and until next time I wish you all the best!

THINGS ARE HEATING UP! REVIEW!


	34. Confrontation

**Extermination  
Chapter 34: Confrontation**

****

* * *

Before I begin…A quick word to the kind readers that took the time to review!

**Randommarvelfan: **Well X23 and Logan are the same blood after all. And I'm glad you liked me having X23 share a few moments with Alex. That was just one of the many little things I wanted to experiment with in this fic and I'm glad you think I'm doing an okay job with it. As for the ending…You'll just have to read on and find out my friend! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate all the feedback you've given me!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Hey R-man! To answer your question, in the show X23 only had her claws bonded with adamantium. She didn't have her skeleton done, otherwise she wouldn't grow. And since the pulse wave would suppress her powers, her healing wouldn't help her much and remember…Magnum has adamantium bullets in that gun of hers, so even if without the wave she could take both her or Logan out with a well placed shot. As for the property damage in the fight to come…You can definitely assume the insurance companies will have their work cut out for them! Oh, and I checked out one of the fics you mentioned "Diamonds are a fuzzy dude's best friend." I reviewed it and I'll try to get around to the other one soon! I'm honored to have you as a reader to this fic R-man! You rock! Peace out!  
**Quillian: **Well sentinels have never been known for being perfect. But flaws aside, they are still a powerful force to be reckoned with, especially these new models. And keep in mind that the X-men barely beat one and Trask built an army of hundreds! It's heating up my friend and I hope you like where I take it! Thanks for the review! You rock!  
**Kemious The Kitsugriff: **Well keep in mind there are hundreds of sentinel X robots now! And if they come online…It's pretty much over. As for Stryker, I agree that he has his limits…But don't underestimate the guy's overconfidence. He pretty much thinks he knows everything because of his knowledge and education. He's a dangerous guy…But he's got the X-men on his tail now and even he can't deny it!  
**Ldypebsaby: **Don't worry my friend, you shall see in the coming chapters! It's all coming to ahead! Stryker's plan is so close to being completed and it's all coming down to the ultimate battle! I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!  
**Heartsyhawk:** I'm glad I was able to deliver for you my friend! The last chapter was a big shift in action, but this chapter is just as big! The mixture of passive and aggressive action is what I've been working so hard to blend with this very emotional, action packed fic since the beginning and I'm honored that you found it so enjoyable to read! Thank you so much and I hope you like where I take this story! You rock! Peace!  
**Doza: **Thanks for your comments on the last chapter! I'm glad you liked the action because it continues on in this chapter as well! And to answer your question, usually I write ahead and finish a chapter usually before its post date, but I constantly rework, edit, and tweak it before so that it is tuned exactly the way I want it. Thanks for your kind review and good luck on your BTVS/X-men fic!  
**X0001: **You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review my friend!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Yeah, I had a feeling there would be no love lost on Kelly in the last chapter. As much as Stryker has screwed him over, he still is more focused on his hatred for mutants above all else. As for the Magnum/X23 scene, I'm really proud of that part I created with that and I'm honored you found it suspenseful because that was exactly my intention! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Thanks for the review!  
**Howlerdrode: **I'm honored you find my writing so interesting to read my friend! And don't worry, everything shall be revealed in due time! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Yeah, I did get some ideas from the animated series, but like I said, most of this came from watching X2. Thanks for your kind review my friend! I hope you like where I take this story! You rock! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Always great to hear from you my friend! Thanks for the review! You rock!  
**LadyDeathStrike1: **I'm glad you like my story so much! The bonding between X23 and Logan is always fun to write and thank you for your kind comments, for they help me feel as though I've done this right! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!  
**Mark C: **Expect the unexpected from me my friend! Stryker's a little eccentric, but he's not stupid. He knows the power of strength in numbers and if the X-men don't stop them, it's pretty much over for them. Read on to see if they can live up to the challenge! Thanks for all the reviews you've given to me at this point! They have been such a joy to read! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **Wow, I'm honored my story was able to trigger such emotion within you my friend! That's a true accomplishment for me and my work and I thank you for it! Complexity, creativity, and excitement are all ingredients to telling a good story and I've worked very hard to incorporate that and many other aspects into this tale that I have put so much effort into. The showdown is drawing nearer and you'll just have to wait and see who comes out on top! I hope you like it and thank you so much for so many kind words! You rock man! You rock beyond description! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again everybody! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

The X-men had barely defeated one of the highly advanced sentinel X mutant slayers. But there were more…Hundreds more. They had not yet been activated, but once they were…It would be all over for mutants everywhere. The clock was ticking and it was a race against time to stop them before they became active. But the only way that they could accomplish this was by destroying them all before that happened.

"Come on everybody! Move!" urged Scott as he and the rest of the X-men worked their way through the lowest level of the facility that had cosnstructed these monstrosities.

"Keep your visor on Cyclops!" replied Pietro as she sped through the array of completed sentinels, pulling out cables and unplugging computer terminals along the way, "You're talking to a speedster here!"

"Don't get cocky Quicksilver! Time is still against us!" replied Scott as he shot the sprinkler systems along the ceiling, causing more electronics to short out while sending sparks flying across the area.

"When is it not comrade?" commented Colossus as she smashed his way through walls, exposing fuel and gas lines in the process.

With sparks already flying and propane tanks all over the area, it was a deadly mixture of sheer volatility. In addition, there were also barrels of gas and oil for fuel and lubrication scattered throughout the manufacturing area. With her powers at hand, Jean quickly dumped the contents of these barrels all throughout the lower level of the facility while levitating them up through holes blown in the ceiling by Scott, Alex, and Colossus to spread the flammable substances as much as possible.

Nobody knew how much time was left, but it was too little. Any moment now, just one of the sentinels could come online and it would be enough to kill them all. They had gotten lucky with the first one, but like all luck it was sure to run out. Noxious fumes soon began to permeate the area as small fires broke out, but none had hit the fuel as of yet. The X-men knew that they had to be thorough if they were to destroy all of these powerful robots.

Kitty used her phasing powers to make her way through as many of the hundreds of sentinels as possible, shorting out their power cells and making them unstable…And explosive. And because it took a lot of power to run these machines, the energy present in each of these cells was quite intense. Wanda also supplemented Kitty's abilities and used her powers to do the same, but it was more difficult for her because she couldn't move as fast or see inside of them. But never the less, she managed to short circuit as many as she could, causing even more sparks to fly and thus creating more explosive potential.

With time against them, X23 and Alex did their best to buy as much as possible by using their powers to tear through the power distribution lines and cutting the feed to the computer terminals. Whether or not this would delay the deployment wasn't their true aim, but further hindering this facility and destroying its capacity to create more machines of doom was good enough. X23 tore into as much machinery with her claws as possible, letting out her rage upon an area which all too resembled the setting that she was forced to live in throughout her early life. Animalistic growls and bursts of rage drove her destructive rampage while Alex used his powers to damage the structural supports strewn across the ceilings and halls so that the machines would be buried and destroyed. But as they both continued to carry out their tasks, Havok saw that X23 was starting to lose it again. Her rage and frustration was definitely getting the better of her and he knew that he had to stop her before she completely went into a berserker state all too similar to Logan's.

"X23! Stop!" urged Alex as he quickly made his way over to her through the debris and smoke.

She was still thrashing through the area wildly, but Alex knew that her human side was still there and needed to be brought out in order for her to take control.

"ERRAAHHH!" roared the former living weapon as she kept thrashing through the laboratory equipment with her claws.

"X…It's me!" urged Alex as he quickly grabbed her shoulders.

Instinctively, X23 quickly turned around and prepared to pounce upon the source of the voice…But she quickly stopped upon seeing Alex. His grip on her shoulders didn't let up despite her angry, threatening reaction. It helped X23 pull herself out of her rage and take control once again despite her innate inability to maintain it. The smoke was filling the area as she tried to catch her breath, but upon seeing her come out of her rage, Alex did the rest.

"I'm…I'm sorry," said X23.

"It's okay…" assured Alex, "Now come on! Let's go finish the job!"

The explosive potential of the situation continued to grow and the lights overhead began to flicker. Then, as Kurt teleported Colossus to the main generator that he had located on the lower most level, the Russian born mutant gave it an earth shattering blow, causing more sparks to fly and bringing the countdown ever closer to destruction.

"We are almost done here comrades!" said Colossus as he continued to mangle the generator.

"And not a moment too soon!" replied Jean as she continued to use her telekinetic powers to damage and mangle the wiring in the ceiling.

"But what about Stryker!" reminded Wanda as she used her powers along with Scott's to damage several propane tanks.

"We just have to hope that Wolverine and Mystique will find them before they get away!" replied Scott, hoping that he was right.

* * *

Stryker and his comrades quickly made their way out of the main warehouse facility and back outside to the docks as he left the active sentinel X robot to destroy the survivors that had made it this far since the initial attacks he had instantiated three weeks ago. He, Magnum, Trask, and Senator Kelly had used one of his many subordinate plans to make their escape now that their names were known from Xavier and Magneto's congressional testimony. But despite this, Stryker didn't seem worried in the least…Even though the moment of truth back with the X-men was interrupted by that annoying jet of theirs. But he was a man of intelligence, not foolishness and he knew when he had to regroup. In his mind, he had still won…But in the back of his head, he knew it was still not over.

"William! Where are we going?" demanded Senator Kelly as he was hurried along by Magnum from behind.

"Washington is no longer the best place for us to be now senator," answered Stryker as they made their way out of a smaller warehouse and onto a central concrete platform, "So…We must put one of my many backup plans into effect."

"You fool! Didn't you see what happened back there!" reminded the senator, not liking where this was going, "For all we know that sentinel could be in pieces now!"

"Even if it is, there are plenty more to finish the job in less than 10 minutes," said the general as he made sure that the senator followed close and did not lag behind.

"How can you be so damn calm about all this!" yelled Kelly, which earned him another forceful shove from Magnum.

"You'll find that I am calm about most everything senator," replied the general as they arrived at their destination.

Before them now stood a single, multi seat black helicopter with US military logos from the marine core and air force along the side. It looked like an Apache, but without the wings on the side that carried the weapons. This aircraft looked modified so that its main purpose was to transport rather than partake in combat. As Trask quickly jumped into the pilot's seat, the engines soon began to start up and the senator quickly put two and two together and soon ascertained what they had in mind.

"No…No, no, no!" said the senator, shaking his head furiously, "Where in the hell are we going to go! All of Congress knows of us now! I'll be hung out to dry if I flee! I'm NOT going!"

But as soon as he said this, he was once again faced with a silver 44 caliber magnum pointed directly at his head.

"Since when did you have a say in any of this senator?" said the strong, Russian woman in a stern, threatening voice.

The senator soon froze, unable to respond. However, William Stryker…The man that he had so eagerly partnered with over two years ago…Once again stepped in and brought him back to the reality of the situation that he helped create.

"Do as she says Senator," said Stryker with a grin, "If you value your life, you will. I can get you out of this country and to one of my safe quarters that I have located all over the world. If you stay here, you'll be tried for treason and you WILL be found guilty. Now do as the kind woman says and get in the goddamn helicopter."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Senator Kelly did as he was told and got into the seat next to Trask. The scientist that had given rise to the sentinels shot him a snide glance, hinting at his disliking of the senator's actions.

"You are a real coward you know that Senator?" said Trask as he began to power up the flight controls in the helicopter, "And to think, I actually voted for you."

"Save your malice for later Trask," shot Kelly, "A vote from you I can do without."

Now, only Stryker and Magnum were left to board the aircraft, but for some reason the general hesitated as he looked back in the direction that they had come from. The puzzling look on his face was quickly noticed by his ever loyal associate, Magnum…Whom hadn't left his side during this whole ordeal.

"What is it William?" asked Magnum, knowing that it had to be something to get him to stop and hesitate like that.

"Some of them will try and follow us…" said Stryker, the look on his face not changing, "If they can survive three military strikes, then I'm sure they can manage to subdue one giant robot. And even if they cannot stop the final step…That will not stop them from coming after me."

"They will NOT get to you William! I'll see to it!" said Magnum in a determined tone.

"I know you would not allow that my dear," said the general as he gently cupped her face with his soft hands adoringly, "You are the one I trust the most out of everybody else on this big, unforgiving world. And for that, I would never ask of anything more from you other than having you by my side. However, given the determination of these genetic rejects, it is no longer very safe around me. But I know how much you wanted to fight them…So now in this late hour of the night, I give you the permission to finish what I know you wanted to do back at Watergate."

"Thank you William…" said Magnum gratefully.

"Always a pleasure Magnum…" said Stryker with a smile, "Now once you kill those that the sentinels don't…I'll meet you back at the escape boat in Baltimore."

"I shall be there…" said Magnum as she turned around and headed towards the warehouse where they had come through in order to get to the helicopter port.

"And I shall be waiting my dear…Godspeed."

And with that, Magnum made her way back into the facility while Stryker remained and watched her until she was out of sight.

"What is it with those two?" asked Senator Kelly from the seat in the helicopter as Trask went through the last few steps for takeoff.

"Your guess would be as good as mine Senator," said Trask, "I have not seen them part in all the years that I have known them. They are two different forces working together as one powerful unit. Stryker has the brains, Magnum has the muscle…They both bring the best of two worlds together…A pair that perfectly complements one another."

"That's not what I meant," muttered the Senator upon hearing Trask's response.

"Oh…Well for that, I guess you'll have to figure it out for yourself then," said Trask with a grin, knowing what he was probably implying.

As the side opened up into a small transport area behind the pilot and co-pilot, General William Stryker jumped in and signaled Trask to take off.

"Come Trask…I believe that we have seen enough of the sights in Washington for now."

"Too bad we won't be able to stay for the fireworks…" joked Trask as the engines of the helicopter roared and the aircraft slowly rose into the air.

* * *

With his powerful nose to guide him, Wolverine followed the fleeting scent of Stryker and his henchmen outside the main warehouse and along a winding path of smaller, subordinate facilities along the docks. The cool, crisp air of the summer night carried the scent through the soft wind as he felt himself drawing ever closer to the murderer that had brought so much pain and suffering to the innocent. Many of those victims were children that he vowed to protect, but because of the ruthless tactics used he had failed to save them…And it was all because of one man.

He was closely followed by Mystique, whom had lost her daughter to this man. The torment she suffered and the anguish that she felt upon recalling what Stryker's cruel soldiers did to Rogue hung in her mind like an unending nightmare. She wanted to make Stryker pay so badly…She wanted to do something to make up for all the things that she did to Rogue, but was never able to atone for. Wherever she was now, she was probably watching over both her and Kurt all throughout the tribulations that had led them both to this point. And there wasn't a single sacrifice that Raven Darkholm wasn't willing to give in order to see her one last time and say she was sorry. But now…Only the thought of retribution hung strong in her mind. Rogue's life had been taken away before she ever got the chance to learn what it was like to touch or feel. And for that…Mystique would make Stryker feel all the torment that he had caused her so that the daughter that she had failed to win back could rest in peace.

"Logan…Are we close? Is he near?" asked Raven eagerly as she followed him into one of the facilities located along the docks.

"He's near…" assured Logan as he continued to sniff the air, "The scent's getting stronger."

Both mutants picked up the pace as Logan followed his senses further, leading them both through a poorly lit warehouse that was many times smaller than the one that the sentinel had been in, yet almost equally as ominous.

With a loud 'snikt' that echoed through the rotting walls of the warehouse, Logan unleashed his claws in preparation. Mystique stayed close behind, using a lifetime of awareness to take in the surrounding environment and prepare herself for any surprises that may arise at a moment's notice.

Then as they both turned a corner towards the back central area of the facility…Logan suddenly stopped cold in his tracks.

"What is it Wolverine?" said Raven as she feverishly scanned the area.

"We've got company…" replied Logan as he suddenly smelled a familiar scent in his nose.

Stryker's trail had suddenly vanished…But a new smell quickly filled the area. It was not the smell of the man they had hoped to find, but for Logan it was equally as memorable as his. But before his mind could fully process this new scent…Something more sinister filled the air and the Wolverine quickly took action.

"Raven! Get down!" yelled Logan as he abruptly tackled her to the ground as a single shot just went off.

Logan let out a howl of pain as the bullet strongly grazed his shoulder, tearing his uniform in the process. They both quickly took cover behind a stack of crates and carefully scanned their surroundings as a lifetime of fighting experience soon took over. But before long, a voice rang out from where the shots had come from and it was one that Logan knew all too well.

"The famous weapon X…And a companion if my senses do not deceive me," said Magnum as she took slow steps forward into the room, casually twirling her gun on her finger, showing off her skill.

Her accent was thick and her tone was confident. She was a born killer with skill few humans ever attain. Her legacy of blood extended back her whole life from the days of the Russian mob to the days alongside Stryker. Her long, black trench coat gently swayed in the subtle wind. She looked like an angel of darkness ready to bring death to those who were unlucky enough to stand in her way. Stryker may have had the intelligence, but she had the muscle.

"Magnum…" grunted Logan as he slowly peaked over the crate.

But as soon as he did, another shot rang out from Magnum's lighting fast reflexes and the Wolverine was forced to take cover again.

"Damn…This bitch has got skill!" said Logan, who could still smell the burning path of the projectile as it passed so close to his face.

"I was raised to be a killer…" said Magnum as her gaze shifted to the area where she knew her enemies were hiding, "I can kill anything…All I need is a single gun and a single bullet. I spared your life back at Watergate Wolverine…But this time I will show you no mercy."

"Still Stryker's lap dog I see!" yelled Mystique as she and Logan remained behind the crates.

This evoked a humored laugh from the usually stoic woman. The thrill of this hunt had heightened her state of awareness…Knowing that this was where she truly belonged…On the battlefield.

"Partner, yes…Lap dog…Hardly," scoffed Magnum, "You freaks truly have no idea the situation that you have stumbled into."

"We never asked to be attacked lady!" bellowed Logan in response, "We never stumbled into anything!"

"Oh, but you did…" said Magnum, "You did because you wouldn't accept defeat. You have already lost this war…You know it, Stryker knows it, and I know it. This operation goes far beyond simply eradicating the mutant menace…It is the preservation of a new world harmony that shall be bought with your deaths! If you were to win this war…That peace would never come. Conflict, intolerance, power struggles, and bloodshed will only continue as long as your kind exists. It is an unfortunate part of human nature. And that is why your cause will NEVER succeed! You think that I am just some murder for higher, but rest assured I am not just a killer…I am a soldier. And the main duty of a soldier is to fight for something that they believe in…And I believe in my cause just as much as you believe in yours."

Three more shots rang out from her high caliber, high powered weapon and it quickly tore through the crates that Logan and Raven had taken cover behind. Staying low and acting fast, they both made their way behind a few concrete pillars in the eastern part of the facility. As they took a brief peak around the sides, they saw the confident Russian assassin slowly making her way around the area.

"Looks like we'll have to split up…" whispered Logan, "We have to take the advantage away from her."

"No kidding," whispered the shape shifter in response, "She's tough…But there's still only one of her."

"Right…But don't get cocky. Believe me…This woman is full of surprises."

As she reached the center of the vast room she finally stopped her slow advance. Logan and Mystique were careful not to make a single sound that would give away their position. But unknown to them, Magnum's keen senses from years of doing this had already given her a pretty good idea of their location. This was the battle that she had been waiting for…A showdown with some of the most powerful mutants around. Confident in her abilities…Magnum did something she hadn't done since the operation began.

In a slow, dramatic display of her readiness to fight and kill…She promptly removed the sunglasses that had shielded her eyes. If her enemies could see them…They would see a look of pure determination and bloodlust. And in addition…She swiftly removed her long, black trench coat so that now only the three holsters on her back, hip, and lower stomach area carrying her silver magnum and two other powerful, handmade colts…But not before removing two large ominous weapons that were safely contained in the thick garment. They were the still highly experimental MP6s from the arsenal of William Stryker's companies. The highly advanced weapons were light, powerful, and handheld. They utilized a new, high caliber 9.92 bullet with the use of a powerful, nitrogen based explosive that propelled the round with every bit the speed and power of a lower caliber bullet. There were many rounds in each clip that fed into the advanced weapon and Magnum was one of the best shots in the world…If not the best.

"You will both die…" said the lone woman sternly as she suddenly aimed the gun near the area where Logan and Mystique had been hiding and opened fire.

The shock of her knowledge of their position was quick to wear off as instinct took over and the two mutants were forced to avoid the hail of bullets that soon engulfed them. In an attempt to fight back, Logan and Raven quickly split up and went separate directions in preparation for a counter attack. But this did not go unnoticed by the skilled assassin as she simply aimed one gun at Mystique and the other at Wolverine. She was not like regular Friends of Humanity soldiers…Not by a long shot.

Staying low and staying fast, both mutants tried to get a better position on the strong woman as she continued firing her guns. Logan had made it behind a cluster of empty metal drums, but not before another bullet grazed his upper body again, causing him to let out another grunt of pain.

"Time to take action," said Mystique with determination as she prepared to fight back like she had done for so long.

While the bullets were still flying, she used her powers to shift into a black raven and quickly took to the air. While Logan remained behind the drums, Mystique used the flight abilities of her bird form to get closer to highly trained killer. But unfortunately…Her deception did not fool the Russian woman for a second.

"That won't help you…Raven," she said as she quickly turned her attention to the area above her.

Still armed with her MP6s, Magnum used one to open fire on the small, fast moving target. At first, Mystique was able to dodge the rounds in her nimble form, but after a mere three shots, a single round hit her wing and the shape shifter fell to the ground. As soon as she hit, she shifted back into her real form, clutching her arm in pain.

"Nice try…But utterly pitiful," scoffed Magnum as she prepared to fire one of her guns at the downed shape shifter.

However, before she could pull the trigger, a loud voice emerged from the area near the empty oil drums.

"Hey cowgirl! Over here!" yelled Logan as he used his strength to lift a heavy metal oil drum and throw it over at his aggressor.

The strong assassin was easily able to dodge with her nimble abilities that seemed quite impressive for a woman of her strength. Being both strong and agile was a dangerous mix for an enemy, especially one as determined as her. But that didn't cause Wolverine to let up.

"Not fast enough animal," taunted Magnum as she remained on her feet, still armed with her powerful guns.

She let out another burst of gunfire in Logan's direction, but at the same time it gave Raven enough of an opening to take cover. Magnum quickly saw this and pointed her other gun back at her.

"I won't let you get away!" she grunted as she kept firing.

Mystique managed to roll herself off to the side behind the cover of another stack of crates. The bullets were getting too close for comfort. The smell of the unique gunpowder and the heat from the high energy rounds filled the air around her. Add to that, the pain in her arm from the bullet that hit he while she was in raven form and the prospects didn't look to good against this woman.

'Damn!' thought Raven as she clutched the side of her arm, 'This bitch is tough!'

While Logan kept trying to draw her fire, his luck with avoiding the bullets was starting to falter. Another round soon grazed her shoulder as he tried to get a fix on her position by peaking around the side of the metal drums. Her aim was good…Too good. He would never be able to get close at this rate as he remained pinned down along with Raven.

Then finally, the bullets stopped as the clips of ammo in the guns were emptied. Casually tossing them aside, Magnum's confidence grew…Knowing that she still had the upper hand in this fight. She had showed them her skill…And they acknowledged its magnitude. In her mind, that would only make the fight easier and the victory all the greater.

"You two have proven to be quite disappointing," said Magnum as she clenched her fist in determination, "I certainly would have expected more from such prominent mutant soldiers."

"You're forgetting one thing Magnum…We ain't dead yet!" grunted Logan as he eagerly awaited an attack with his claws now that her MP6s were out of bullets.

With an animalistic roar, Logan emerged from behind the oil drums and quickly charged the lone assassin. However, Magnum was not daunted by this. Even before someone who was once a living weapon, she was not scared. She had already subdued him once before…She could do it again. Only this time…She would not simply stop, not until the job was done.

"Bring it on animal…" she said as she took a fighting stance from one of the many styles that she had mastered throughout her life.

Logan went in with a powerful lunge, hoping to be quick enough to get his claws to hit…But Magnum was faster and more nimble than he expected and she easily dodged the attack. In one swift, fluid motion the assassin grabbed his arm while he was still in the attack and twisted it behind him while delivering a fierce punch to the stomach coupled with a powerful kick to the face. This knocked Logan back, but he quickly retaliated and tried another attack. But like last time, Magnum was quick enough to dodge them and they soon found themselves locked within a bitter grabble. Logan thought that his strength was greater than her in terms of muscle since she didn't look like some crazy female body builder. But when he tried to push her back, he was completely surprised by her overwhelming strength.

"Damn! Yer pretty strong lady!" grunted Logan as the two opponents remained locked in battle.

"Black market steroids…" said Magnum in response, "Illegal…But effective."

Then, the Russian born killer swiftly broke the grapple and countered with a double kick combo. Logan tried to respond with a slash of his claws, but only got halfway before his face was once again met with her foot and he was driven back.

But in the process of this failed counter attack, Logan's sharp adamantium claw did make contact ever so briefly on Magnum's face…Causing a subtle, yet noticeable cut that began to drip with blood. The Russian didn't really seem to feel this and the look on her face did not change. Instead, she simply ran her finger along the cut and collected the blood with her finger.

"Finally…You draw first blood," said Magnum as she watched Wolverine struggle, "Now things are getting interesting."

But while her focus remained on Wolverine, Mystique used the opportunity to fight back with skills of her own. Blocking out the pain in her arm, the shape shifter let out an angry war cry and emerged from behind the crates to quickly rushed Magnum with a flying kick. The Russian killer was easily able to dodge it, but now she was met with another opponent to deal with. However, it only seemed to make her more eager and did not taint her confidence in the slightest.

"Ah…I was wondering if you had given up," said Magnum as she took a fighting stance.

"Bitch…I'm just getting started!" grunted Mystique as she called upon all her years of experience in hand to hand combat for this fight.

With a level of agility more speed greater than Logan's, Raven Darkholm fought with her all her heart against this killer that represented everything she hated about the world and herself. She tried a quick burst of punches, but Magnum was easily able to block them and counter with several blows of her own. It was here where Mystique learned of her far greater strength and found herself nearly completely unable to block against such force. She may have been faster, but she did not have Logan's strength and every hit from Magnum was wearing her down faster and faster.

"You know how to fight Raven…But you don't know how to win," taunted Magnum as she landed another devastating punch to her stomach, causing the shape shifter to cough and gasp for air.

It was hard to recover from such a blow, but Raven Darkholm had survived much worse in her life and this was no different. With Rogue still dominating her mind and driving her determination, she fought back.

"You're wrong Magnum…" quipped Raven in response, "The only way either of us can win this fight is if one of us stops breathing! And I've survived way worse than some lone killer whore from the mob!"

Before Magnum could respond to that, Mystique erupted into a fury of attacks. While Magnum was able to block them, she was unable to avoid some of the blows from the enraged mutant. However, this did little to stop her. It only strengthened her drive to carry out what William Stryker had ordered her to do.

"So…You finally decided to stop fucking around and fight," said Magnum as she wiped her mouth from the blood that had come as a result of one of Raven's blows, "It's about time…"

Magnum then countered and Mystique quickly fought back. Wolverine also decided to help out as he jumped into the fight and double teamed the born killer.

"You can't fight the both of us!" growled Logan as Magnum began using her skills to block the attacks of both fighters at the same time.

"Just watch me…" said the Russian ominously as she ducked to avoid a simultaneous attack from both mutants.

Magnum was agile, but it didn't stop the two X-men from preparing another attack. Mystique positioned herself behind her while Logan stood in front of her with his claws drawn and his will strong. It was a tense moment, but that tension was short lived as Logan lunged forward along with Mystique to launch what they hoped to be a devastating attack. However, Magnum was ready for them and quickly managed to move her body off to the side of the forward thrusts of Wolverine's claws with only millimeters to spare. While off to the side, the skilled assassin then chose to use the situation to turn her disadvantage into an edge.

With her lighting fast reflexes, she managed to grab one of Logan's arms while he was still in the motion of his attack…And with her powerful muscles, Magnum directed the thrust over towards Mystique while she was still attacking…Causing Logan's claws to slash across her neck.

"Ahh!" yelled Mystique in pain as she clutched her neck and fell to the ground.

"Raven!" yelled Logan upon seeing what he had just done.

But this temporary lapse in focus was all the time that Magnum needed in order to make her next move. Time was running out and she was getting tired of fooling around. William Stryker had ordered these freaks dead and as his most trusted associate, and she would not let anything short of death stop her from carrying that order out.

"Time to end this…" said the Russian killer as time itself seemed to slow down in the crucial seconds that were to come.

With her lightning fast reflexes, Magnum used a powerful back kick to hit the temporarily stunned Wolverine back and before he could even begin to respond, she proceeded to whip out her trusty silver 44 caliber magnum that she so affectionately named herself after and fired a single adamantium round into his chest. With a pained howl that echoed through the warehouse, Logan fell back as the powerful round impacted his chest and like before, the shockwave from the bullet did great damage to his insides even though his adamantium bones did not break. His healing factor would have to take over as he now lay in a helpless state of pain on the cold, hard floor of the warehouse completely at the mercy of this skilled assassin.

"My, my…Doesn't this situation look familiar?" taunted Magnum as she stood over him with her powerful gun pointed directly at his head.

"Fuck…You…" grunted Logan as he tried to get up, but an intense shot of pain kept him from doing so.

This response only seemed to make Magnum laugh as she took in triumph over the once feared living weapon.

"Fitting last words for such a barbaric creature," said Magnum as she cocked the trigger and prepared to fire, "The bullets in this gun are made out of the same material as your bones…And one well placed shot to the head is all it takes to kill you. Just one shot…And even you wouldn't be able to heal from it. I hope you enjoy hell Wolverine…Because when I come to join you some day, I'll make sure that it's every bit as painful as it should be for you and the rest of those freaks that are already there…"

Now, nothing was standing in Magnum's way from ending Wolverine's life. All it would take was the simple pull of a trigger and it would be over. Stryker wasn't there to call her off and there was no way that she would stand down. She never failed a hit before and she wouldn't start now. Wolverine's eyes were brimming with hatred for this woman after all that she had done to him and the Professor. She was as cold blooded as Stryker and every bit as ruthless. She had so much blood on her hands from countless others she killed for money, but none of that seemed to faze her in the slightest as she prepared to take yet another life. However, just she began to pull the trigger, a loud voice came from behind her.

"NOOO!" yelled Raven as she fought through the pain of the wound on her neck and lunged forth, tackling the lone assassin just as a single shot rang out that narrowly missed Wolverine's head by a fraction of an inch.

Magnum let out an angry, murderous growl as she quickly turned to face the angry shape shifter, only to take several heavy blows to the face and two hard kicks to the stomach. Even with the deep cuts on her neck, Mystique fought with a tenacity that allowed her to fight hard against this skilled killer. But Magnum was quick to regain her composure as she soon began blocking the shape shifter's attacks. Blood was trickling down her face, but that only seemed to fuel Magnum's rage as she let forth her own fury of counter attacks. Mystique didn't hold back this time and matched her every move, but with Magnums overwhelming strength and the pain of her cuts she was quickly worn down and was falling back fast. Mystique couldn't block against her powerful blows for much longer, but she also was unable to land any definitive blows on her. The shape shifter now had blood trickling down her face as well as the punishment continued. Then, as Raven tried one last two punch combo, Magnum saw and opening and fought back with one last devastating blow to the stomach, causing her to keel over in pain. But as she started to sink to the ground, Magnum grabbed her by the neck with her gloved hand and slowly rose her up off the ground and pinned her against a large crate.

"You stupid bitch! You should have stayed dead!" yelled Magnum as she now used both hands and began to choke the life out of the shape shifter.

Raven tried to respond, but Magnum's grip was too strong. She tried to fight back, but the strong Russian woman did not let up and Mystique soon found her strength failing her. Her lungs cried for air as her head began to spin and her thoughts became a jumbled mess. All that she could see now was the enraged killer standing before her, choking her with all her might until there was nothing left to choke. Mystique didn't want it to end like this…Not when she was finally seeing things so clearly now and was finally beginning to develop a relationship with her son. She actually had reasons for living now…She had friends. Her son had lost his sister…Now it seemed as though he was going to lose his mother as well. With the life quickly fleeting from her body, Raven Darkholm began to give into the darkness. Everything had been so painful for her. Her whole life had been so hard…And this was how it was going to end. Feeling as though this may be her last chance, she let out one last thought that she hoped would comfort her in the final moments to come.

'I'm sorry Kurt…I'm sorry Rogue…I failed you. Please forgive me.'

But just as Raven felt the final squeeze being put on her throat…Something happened that took Magnum by complete and utter surprise. She was so close to finishing off one of the targets that she had been ordered to kill by the man she trusted and respected the most…She could almost taste her death. But just as those final seconds came…The strong, Russian born killer felt an agonizing pain shoot through her stomach and up to her chest.

With a pained gasp, her grip on Mystique suddenly loosened, causing her to fall to the ground while she struggled to catch her breath. Magnum…The born and bred killer…Felt all her limbs weaken like never before. The strength that she had used to such devastating effect was fleeting her. Blood soon filled her lungs and began to seep out of her mouth. Through this intense pain, she looked down at the cause of this devastating blow…Only to see three long metal claws protruding from her abdomen. It was then she knew the mistake that she had made.

"Wolverine…" she struggled through the pain and the blood clogging up her throat.

"When you get to hell…" said Logan, still feeling the effects of the gunshot, "Tell em who sent ya…"

And with that, Wolverine withdrew his claws back into his hands, sealing her fate as the blood from the deadly killer began to flow freely out of the wounds. The once proud assassin then fell limp and dropped to the floor in a bloody heap. Logan took in the sight, his mind almost not willing to accept that this fight had finally ended. His healing factor was now in full swing as the damage that the bullet had done began to heal. And with renewed strength, he quickly made his way over to Raven, who was still coughing from nearly being choked to death by this deadly killer.

"Raven…Raven are you okay?" said Logan as he helped her up to her feet.

The shape shifter took deep breaths, trying to get her lungs working again. She coughed up one last round of blood until she finally rose to her feet.

"I'm fine…I'll be okay," said Raven as she leaned on Logan for support.

"Are ya sure Misty?"

The shape shifter couldn't help but laugh at the mention of the little nickname that he had given her. Like the rest of the people he spoke to, he had his own little way of referring to her. It made her feel glad to be alive…And grateful that she finally had friends.

"Don't worry Logan…You're not the only one who can heal," she responded with a reassuring smile as she began to stand under her own power.

As both mutants caught their breath, their attention soon drifted back towards the motionless body of Magnum. A small pool of blood formed around her as her mortal wounds continued to bleed. They didn't detect any signs of life in her. It had been a long, hard fight…But it was finally over.

"She was one stone cold killer…" said Logan as they stood before her body.

"No kidding…" said Raven as she bent down beside her and picked up the silver 44 caliber magnum that she had wielded with such skill.

Few words were left to be said as both mutants stood alive and well having survived a most deadly onslaught from a true killer. She had not been a mutant, yet she had fought with a determination and skill that would have rivaled any X-gene. In the end…It was not powers that drove her to madness, it was her own corrupt mind that did that. It gave her the determination, drive, and desire to carry out her bloody assignments. She had succeeded in every hit before her…Until now. Her appetite for combat was finally extinguished now that she lay dead and many of those who had perished by her hands could now rest easy.

"Come on…Let's get out of here," said Wolverine.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, the shape shifter and the former living weapon began to make their way out the door. Then suddenly…As they were close to tasting fresh air…A loud scream echoed from the body of the Russian killer.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Magnum as she shot up from her dead state and whipped out two of the three guns she had in holsters strewn along her body, "DIE!"

In a scene reminiscent of a Hollywood horror movie, the Russian born killer shot up in a bloody rage and took aim with her guns as she lunged forth at the enemies she had vowed to kill. However, before she could pull the trigger…Raven Darkholm's instinct kicked in and she quickly took aim with the silver 44 magnum that she had taken from her and pointed it directly at her head. And with the sound of a single shot…A lone adamantium laced bullet was propelled through the air…Going straight through the head of Russian born killer.

Then, with the burst of a stream of blood and brain that burst out of the hole made in her head…Magnum fell to the ground dead. This time…There was no question. The shock of her sudden reawakening quickly wore off as Mystique and Wolverine walked back to make sure that she was truly dead this time. And from the looks of it…She was.

"Is she dead this time?" said Raven as they both stood over her body.

"I don't think she can get much deader than this…" responded Logan as he took in the sight of the bullet wound that went perfectly through her head.

This time, she didn't awake…She didn't turn into a zombie…And her ghost didn't return to fight. This was real life…And this time, she was truly dead.

"Killed by her own beloved gun…How ironic," said Raven as she dropped the silver magnum upon the dead woman's chest, leaving her with the one possession she treasured most.

"I'll bet she didn't see that one coming," added Logan, who couldn't help but grin at how this bloodthirsty woman had met her demise.

With one last final look upon the deadly killer, Wolverine and Mystique turned to make their exit. One part of this battle was done…But it was still far from over. Stryker was still alive and the Friends of Humanity were still fighting to eradicate all mutants. The final hour of the war that Stryker had so earnestly prepared was closing fast and the ultimate outcome was still in question. But for Logan and Raven Darkholm…There was still light at the end of the tunnel…Hope was still there. Every war must have a victor and a vanquished and with the stakes so high in this conflict they couldn't afford to be the latter. William Stryker had brought untold horrors to their already difficult lives. He had justified them with his intellect and logic. But now more than ever, they knew that they would have to fight against this man to the bitter end if they were to stop the carnage that he was fighting so hard for. He had murdered too many innocent people and had simply written them off as opposing soldiers for the enemy…And now, he would either pay for his crime on this night…Or he would keep fighting until he succeeded. And for the mutants that had survived his devastating initial attacks…Failure and defeat was not an option.

"Come on Raven…We better get back to the others!" said Logan as he began to pick up the pace and head back to the warehouse.

"Right behind you Logan…Let's end this war!"

* * *

AN: It's not over yet people! The final big battle is about to come to ahead! You won't want to miss the next chapter! Stryker is still alive and the sentinels have not been destroyed! Operation Extermination is about to end…Who will be victorious? It has been a long, hard road through the conflicts of this story. But the end is finally beginning to take shape! Every story must have a beginning and an end and this story is no exception. It's getting close and you won't want to miss it! By the way, what did you all think of my OC Magnum? Since she's dead now I feel I can finally ask. Was she a worthy enemy? Was she a good fit for this story? Please tell me! I urge you all to send me your comments on this story via email or post reviews on the fanfiction website! Please review! Thank you so much for reading this and I wish you all the best!

STOP! WAIT! REVIEW!


	35. The Final Battle

**Extermination  
Chapter 35: The Final Battle**

****

* * *

Before I begin…A quick word to the kind people that took the time to review!

**Quillian: **Glad you liked that scene my friend! I'm very proud of it and it means a lot to me that you enjoyed it! Thanks a lot for your review and your enthusiasm my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Sorry Magnum's dead, but I'm glad you liked her! And don't worry! She will appear in another one of my stories soon enough! I'm glad you have liked this story thus far and I am thankful for all the reviews you have given me! You rock! Peace out!  
**Howlerdrode: **No, Magnum wasn't a mutant. I considered that but I thought her impact would be greater if her skill was purely self earned. Thank you so much for saying that I have talent! It really means a lot to me and is a great inspiration to me and my work! I hope you like where I take the rest of this story and thank you so much for reviewing!  
**Heartsyhawk: **No worries my friend…The final battle is upon us! I can't thank you enough for everything you've said about my story up to this point and I'm honored you liked both my style and my OC, Magnum. If you want to see more of her, she'll be in another story in the near future! You have been one the most enjoyable reviewers to read all this time and I thank you for it! You rock! Peace out!  
**Kemious The Kitsugriff: **Thank you for your comments on Magnum! I'm very proud of her and I'm glad you liked her! She'll be in another story, but this one has to end first! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this!  
**Wen1: **Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter because there's a little Jott!  
**Doza: **I'm glad you liked Magnum. I'm very proud of her! And I was tempted to have Wolverine pretty much decapitate her, but I wanted a little irony so I chose her own gun! As for your comment on the non X-gene heroes, this was exclusive to X-men Evolution so since the show didn't involve them, I chose to leave them out. As for what I plan to do after this story, I already have tons of fics I want to write! And one of them will have Magnum again! I'm honored for all the reviews you've given me and I hope you like the rest of my story! You rock!  
**GothikStrawberry: **I'm glad you liked Magnum. She holds a special place in my heart since I created her! And she'll be in another fic later on so you haven't seen the last of her! As for Stryker…You'll find out in this chapter my friend! I hope you like it and thanks for the kind review!  
**X00001: **Yeah, I'm glad you like those two and their interaction. It was really fun to write! Thanks for the review!  
**LadyDeathStrike1: **Wow, I'm honored that you refer to this as one of the GREAT fics out there! It's very flattering and very inspiring to me as a writher and I appreciate it a lot! Thank you so much for the wonderful review!  
**Prophet-Song: **Welcome back! I'm glad you liked the last few chapters! They were very intense and it's all coming to ahead in this one! And I'm glad you liked Magnum because I already plan to add her into another one of my stories in the near future so you haven't seen the last of the gun toting Russian killer! It's such a great honor that you think this is one of the best X-men Evolution fics around. It's sure is saying a lot and I can't tell you how much it means to me! So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **All it took is one mistake on Magnums part and that was all! Logan has never been one to squander and opportunity. And I'm glad you liked the Alex/X23 bits because I found them to be really fun to write! I hope you like where I take this story in this very big chapter and I implore you to keep up all the wonderful work on your stories as well! You rock R-man! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Don't worry my friend! You'll see where all this is leading in this chapter! It's one of the biggest in the story and many things come to ahead right here! And if you liked Magnum, fear not because she will appear in another story in the near future! I'm glad you have enjoyed this story thus far and I hope you like where it goes! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Silver Spider: **Always great to hear from you my friend! I had a feeling you would find that X23 part very tense, but I'm glad you liked it! The parts with X23 and Alex have been very fun to write since I've never done them before as a pair and I think they have some potential! And I also must admit that Raven/Logan is also kind of growing on me after I wrote their little moments together earlier and I'm glad to hear that you feel the same way! It's all about to come together my friend! It's been such an honor getting a review from the author of "Concrete Angel" and I can't thank you enough for all your kind words! You rock! Peace out!  
**Jesi0546: **Thank you for all your comments! I really have enjoyed writing this story and maybe one day I will in fact do it for a living! That would be quite a dream come true!  
**KSimonT-X: **Yep! Good pun! But if you like her…She's going to appear in another one of my stories in the near future! I'm honored you think I did a good job on her! That really means a lot to me my friend! You rock and thanks for the review!

Well, that's all of them! Thanks again everybody! You all rock! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

The end was in sight. It had been a long, hard road up to this point and it had been wrought with carnage and loss. Homes had been destroyed, friends had been killed, and families had been forever torn apart…But every beginning must have an end. Every war must have one who is victorious and one who is defeated. And for the X-men, the stakes were sheer survival.

The large manufacturing facility that had bred the most advanced mutant killers ever conceived was now filled with smoke and bore the thick scent of gasoline and oil. Some of the 40 foot tall humanoid robots were giving off ominous sparks even though they weren't activated. Many areas were also in total darkness since they had worked to cut the power and delay the launch. However, as the X-men continued to work against the ever ticking clock, desperate to stop William Stryker's final solution from going into effect…Which would mean complete and utter doom for them all. As they all continued to prepare the facility for it's full destruction, suddenly…A loud alarm blared over the still active parts of the warehouse.

"What in the hell is that?" said Alex over the loud noise that echoed through all levels of the structure.

"It's a warning…" Scott deduced, "They're about to deploy!"

"Shit! Then I guess it's time to leave!" said Pietro as he used his speed powers to locate the others.

"Are you sure all this will be enough?" said Kitty as she and Piotr phased up to the surface level while Kurt appeared with X23, Jean, and Wanda.

"In a few moments we'll either know…Or it won't matter!" answered Wanda as she and the others quickly gathered in the area where they had fought the first sentinel X robot.

"Is everybody here?" said Scott with a great deal of urgency in his voice as he looked over the group.

"I think so," affirmed Jean with a quick telepathic sweep.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!"

Nobody argued with that order as everybody soon made a mad dash to the exit, but for Scott and Wanda they stayed behind ever so briefly to initiate what they hoped to be the final blow to William Stryker's final solution to the mutant menace. Armed with their powers, Scott let out several optic blasts and Wanda unleashed the power of her hex bolts towards gasoline and oil laden areas to initiate the sparks that would set these volatile mixtures off. On every floor, a fury of fires suddenly erupted as a result and they quickly began to spread.

With fires on every floor, Scott and Wanda quickly left to join the others as they ran back towards where they had first entered the facility. From the outside, smoke could be seen billowing out of surrounding areas and since the facility extended to areas underground, they would have to find cover soon at a safe distance or risk going up in flames with the sentinels. However, that was not an option at this point…Everybody was poised for survival. That was the key motivation for this epic battle. They were fighting against the Friends of Humanity for their right to live…And by destroying the final solution, they would accomplish their part while it was up to the rest of humanity to do theirs.

"Come on everybody! RUN!" urged Jean as she and the rest of her friends pushed themselves to the limit.

In the depths of the warehouse where Stryker's ultimate machines of doom were being manufactured, the fire quickly engulfed the whole area as the gasoline and oil fed the flames. Like waves of fiery destruction, the components of death that the Friends of Humanity had hoped to use to succeed in their goals were quickly being incinerated. Many of the advanced sentinels were still poised to come online, but in the current environment…It was doubtful that it would make much of a difference even if they did. Drums of oil exploded, pools of gasoline erupted into flame, and the ceilings of the lower levels began to collapse in huge chunks, rendering many of the humanoid robot killers useless as a result.

However, there were still many left to deploy. The moment of activation was very close even as the operating system for the alarm went up in flames. But for some of the sentinels that had been short circuited by Kitty and Wanda, their own power source soon became their undoing. On the second and first levels, dozens of sentinels were poised to explode as a result of the instability in their power cells. But in the depths of the lower most level not affected by the collapse…A far more menacing occurrence was threatening to take place.

The cluster of large generators that had driven the production of these machines was still humming with activity even as the fires drew near and the smoke grew thicker. These powerful generators had a lot of energy within them…Energy that would grow only more unstable as the flames drew near. The large quantities of power that these machines provided created the sentinels…Now in a strange twist of irony, they would prove to be their destruction as well. Finally…The flames had reached the generators. The volatile area around it was laden with gasoline and oil like the rest of the facility. And coupled with the explosive components of so much energy…The result was inevitable.

Outside, the surviving mutants of the terrible attacks that William Stryker had ordered were now far from the facility, but it was still too close for comfort because of the sheer size of the area. They actually got to the point where they were close to the edge of the docks and in the more grassy areas alongside the river. More deep vibrations from the explosions were felt as the generators below neared their breaking point. Seeing a large mound of earth in the grassy area of the riverside, the surviving X-men quickly took cover.

"Everybody get down!" yelled Scott as he followed the last one behind the mound.

Then…In the span of sheer fraction of a second, a blinding yellow light erupted from deep within the facility as the flames caused the generators to explode into a fireball that illuminated the sky. A chain reaction soon followed, causing many secondary explosions to flare up as well from the rest of the facility. Areas that extended beyond the main warehouse and into the ground below were soon rocked by explosions as well as no square inch of the facility was spared from the fury of the explosion.

In the distance, Wolverine and Mystique saw this bright explosion and were forced to take cover just as the rest of the team had. It was truly a spectacular sight…Seeing the final solution to Stryker's plan go up in flames taking all the sentinels with it. Even the advanced machines of doom couldn't hope to survive the intensity of the explosion as charred metal mixed with the ashes of the structure as it was blown sky high into the warm summer air. Many smaller explosions supplemented the main one, causing more destruction to the area around the warehouse and further ensuring the destruction of the sentinels.

In a dazed, almost dream-like state the surviving mutants rose to their feet and made their way out in front of the mound. They watched the fires and explosions burn Stryker's final solution into dust…Feeling many different emotions come over them. It was as if they had faced the devil himself and survived. Three attacks by the military…Three chances to be killed in the heat of battle…Yet it only took one moment for it all to go up in flame. Everybody was tired in ways that couldn't be described by any words in any language. Tears formed in the eyes of those who were overwhelmed by this strange feeling of absolution that they had stopped the operation that was bent on killing so many innocent people. Ever since this whole thing happened they had been running, hiding, and suffering from the loss of so many friends and family…Yet here they were, fighting together alongside those who were once enemies and coming out victorious against such overwhelming odds.

No words were spoken…Everybody remained in a state of shock that they were still alive even though the hour of Stryker's final solution had come and gone. Some were on the verge of breaking down completely as they looked at what they believed to be one of the most beautiful sights they had seen in some time.

"We did it…" said Wanda in a dazed tone as she soon found herself leaning on Kurt for support, "We actually did it…"

"Does that mean it's finally over?" said Kitty as she felt a tear fall down the side of her face.

The fires continued to burn brightly as Kitty's question soon dominated the minds of all those present. The final step in operation extermination was gone…They had done their part. Did this mean that it was truly over? Did this mean that they had won the day?

Then suddenly, a lone helicopter was seen flying over the river as it overlooked the now destroyed warehouse. In the aircraft, the three occupants had reacted to the explosion in a way similar, but far more serious than that of the X-men. William Stryker, Bolivar Trask, and Senator Edward Kelly had worked for two years on this fateful operation. Stryker had planned everything down to every possible detail. All of this planning and effort was to culminate on this most glorious of days when the final solution was put into effect. Yet here they were…Looking upon what they had worked for as it burned in flames after so much work.

"My creations…" said Trask, his voice brimming with shock and anger, "My beautiful creations…Destroyed…Gone."

"All that planning and hard work…Up in flames just like that!" mused Senator Kelly as he saw all his laborious efforts seemingly go to waste, "I'm now a fugitive and a criminal and I don't have anything to show for it!"

Both men were truly shocked and full of rage at the mutants that they felt should have been killed many times over already. Yet the only one who didn't seemed to angry or overly emotional on this startling development was the man who had led this whole operation himself…William Stryker.

"I guess we got to see fireworks after all gentlemen," said the general calmly as he began gathering materials in the back of the helicopter in preparation for yet another one of his plans.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this!" bellowed Senator Kelly at the general as he remained as calm and collected as ever.

"We simply made the one error that no general, scientist, or leader should ever make…We underestimated our enemies," replied the general, "And for that…This is the result. They have shown how resourceful they can really be. From the attacks that started all this to what we see before us…They have proven themselves as truly worthy opponents. And for that…We need only to respect their drive and fight harder ourselves to make them pay."

"And pay they shall!" growled Trask as he suddenly maneuvered the helicopter to a lower altitude so it was only a mere 200 feet from the surface of the river.

Senator Kelly held tightly onto his seat as a queasy feeling of nausea came over him as a result of this move, but it only brought him further anxiety. So far, he had been a mere pawn along for the ride ever since this operation began…And from the looks of it, he was going to remain so.

"Trask! What the hell are you doing?" bellowed the Senator as the helicopter began to fly closer to the shoreline.

"What does it look like Senator?" said Trask with anger still brimming from his voice, "We're going back!"

"What?" said Kelly as he held on tighter to his seat, "But why? The operation is over! The sentinels are gone! We have to get the hell out of here!"

"No my dear senator…We can't," said William Stryker as he pulled prepared a little surprise for his mutant enemies in the back, "We still have unfinished business to attend to."

The Friends of Humanity leader then proceeded to unveil a Browning 50 caliber machine gun mounted on the side of the helicopter. In the back, hundreds upon hundreds of deadly rounds lay in wait for their use. With a few simply motions with the mechanisms, William Stryker took a strong position behind the gun as Trask flew the helicopter in closer.

"Want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself…"

Back on shore, the moments of the helicopter didn't go unnoticed as Scott saw it begin to head back towards their position. Knowing from his extensive knowledge of military machines, he quickly ascertained that it was some kind of gunship. And that could only mean one thing…And like before, they would have to take action.

"He's coming back…" said Scott, "Stryker's not going to stop until he finishes the job."

"Vhat?" said Kurt as he and the others soon came out of their dazed state, "How can you be sure?"

"He's right Kurt…" said Jean with her hands on her temples, hinting that she was sensing something, "Stryker's coming back…He wants to finish us all or die trying!"

"Well if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's going to get," said Scott as he looked back at the nearing helicopter through his red tinted vision, "I'm going after him to draw his fire…The rest of you go find Wolverine and Mystique. The fewer targets he has grouped together, the better."

"What? No way Scott! That's crazy!" said Alex upon hearing his brother's idea.

"There's no time to discuss it…Hurry up and go now!" said Scott.

And before anybody could respond, Scott had already run off.

"And you say I'm stubborn and rash," commented Pietro.

However, the speed demons words were ignored for the most part as Jean stepped forward to follow him.

"Scott wait! I'm coming too!" said the redhead as she prepared to follow her boyfriend along the banks of the Potomac River as the armed helicopter drew nearer.

"Jean!" said Kitty, not liking where this was going.

"Just find Wolverine and Mystique and meet up with us!" urged Jean, "We'll be alright, I promise!"

And like Scott, Jean was soon out of sight leaving the rest of the others to find their two elders. It was not an easy ploy to go along with, but because they knew that hesitation only compounded the situation they proceeded to find Logan and Raven while Scott and Jean, the first two students of the Xavier institute, sought to find the man responsible for destroying their home and bring forth justice to all those who had lost their lives as a result of this madman.

* * *

The situation in the Capitol had greatly changed in terms of its intention from when this major meeting had started. What was supposed to be a big celebration for all the success of their armed forces and a gathering for the Forth of July had turned into a shocking and disturbing display of blood, carnage, and injustice against citizens of this supposedly free nation. Professor Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr had brought forth the truth about what had been done by William Stryker and his Friends of Humanity soldiers. Those who helped them saw it, the media saw it, and the entire world saw it live on TV and in front of hundreds of newspaper reporters. The sheer magnitude of this awful situation was beyond measure in the minds of both the Congressmen and the two men who had exposed this truth to them in such a bloody, shocking manner. The Professor had given the presentation of his life in showing how the hatred and intolerance of the world had killed so many innocent people, some of which included young children and his own students that he had vowed to help. Injustice, carnage, and deception had been shown in his emotional words as he spoke with every bit of intensity that his crippled body could muster…But would it be enough?

Intense discussions among the senators, representatives, judges, reporters, and executives including the President had echoed through the halls of the historic Capitol building for some time now. Xavier and his long time friend waited anxiously for their verdict on whether or not they were going to do something about the horrors that they had just been shown and put a stop to Stryker's hold on the government. Both men had fought their entire lives for the betterment of mutants everywhere…Now it looked as though it would all culminate right here on this fateful night in wake of so much loss and death.

'Will this work?' thought Charles as his thoughts drifted back to the children that had died in the rubble of his institute, 'Will those deaths be in vain?'

Seeing his friend's anxious disposition, Magneto looked back down at the man he had once fought to destroy and knew what he was probably thinking now that they had said everything they had wanted to. While he was unsure himself of how this would turn out and the subtle voice of his past pessimism towards humans still resonated somewhat, he did not want to fall back into old habits…After all, he had a promise to keep.

"Have faith Charles…" assured the old holocaust survivor, trying to keep his own spirits up as well, "You've done you're part…Now the rest is up to them."

Xavier could sense a great deal of turmoil within the minds of the men and women that ran this powerful country. Some of them were sweating bullets, for parts of his presentation had implied them to be involved in very serious criminal offenses like abuse of power, corruption, and bribery. Others were still trying to recover from the horrors of the pictures that they had been shown of dead bodies of innocent mutant children. And despite this horrible situation, nobody once considered leaving. The media cameras were beaming their every move all over the world and the watchful eye of those that had helped Stryker were now turning around to aid in the ultimate destruction of his plans. It was still unclear what they would decide, even for a telepath as powerful as the Professor. But he remained hopeful along with his friend as more tense moments passed with no verdict given. Then…One of the high ranking officials that had been beside the President, the secretary of State from the looks of it, quietly came up from behind him and whispered something in the commander and chief's ear.

"Excuse me?" said the President as he heard what his secretary said.

Once again, the news was whispered into the ear of the President and he quickly turned back to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen…Apparently we have another development that's being shown live on the news."

This triggered more intense discussion as the President turned back towards his secretary and asked him one last question.

"Is it possible to patch it in here? I need to see this…"

"We're working on that sir," said the secretary.

But before they could even do so, Xavier was already hard at work on his laptop patching through to the live news feed. Like the President, the Professor had to see this…He had to see what few students were left. He knew that few had made it out of the heinous attacks, but it only made him more eager to see their faces once again. With Magneto's help, Xavier was soon able to find the right signal into the live channel 5 news broadcast that looked as though it was reporting the same thing as the rest of the news channels.

Then, with a few taps of the keyboard, the broadcast suddenly came up on the projection screen, evoking a gasp from the rest of the Capitol as the leaders of America took in the images.

"My God…" said Xavier, his voice brimming with relief, "They are alive…"

Xavier saw news images of Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty fighting against Friends of Humanity soldiers from video captured by a single traffic helicopter that had been flying over the area. He knew that they had survived, but this was the first time he had seen them alive since his departure from the institute before all this happened. They all seemed as though they had grown even though it had only been three weeks or so. Each one of them had the expression of a fighter and a survivor. And in seeing this, Xavier couldn't help but feel a great deal of pride towards the students that he had helped raise.

And in addition to this, he also saw former enemies wearing X-men uniforms who he never would have suspected to do so in a dozen lifetimes. He actually saw Mystique fighting alongside his students in a unique X-men uniform along with the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro. For all the conflict between them in the past, here they were now fighting together for a common goal. Colossus was also a part of the group and he had even gone so far as to save Kitty from several gunmen at one point, guarding her like good friends should. It was a sight that almost made the Professor break down, but he remained strong and managed to smile at what he was seeing…His students and new friends fighting back against the injustice that had been brought upon the world.

For Magneto, it was an equally emotional response…Seeing his children fighting for their lives and their freedom against the Friends of Humanity. They were no longer fighting each other…They were helping each other. The whole ordeal had brought them all together and they had connected as a group in wake of their darkest hour. It seemed so…Right to him. It brought out emotions in him that he never thought he would feel again. He had once tried to reject all emotion because it made him weak…Yet in feeling the emotions he was experiencing right now, he felt stronger than ever. He felt as though there truly was hope for something more than violence and bloodshed…There was hope for peace.

Many of the politicians and news media present took in the sight of fully armed Friends of Humanity soldiers rushing out of the Pentagon and aggressively trying to shoot the mutants that they had so passionately targeted. The look on the faces of the soldiers was one of true murderous rage, as if they had been brainwashed into soulless, hateful monsters. Over the speakers, phrases like "DIE MUTIE FUCKS," "HAIL GENERAL STRYKER," and "ALL FREAKS MUST DIE" echoed through the halls, showing he world the extent of the hate.

"They fight together very well Magnus…" commented Xavier as he saw scenes of his students helping Magneto's in the heat of the fight.

"Indeed they do Charles. They are remarkable individuals…That, I have come to see in these last few weeks. I only wish we could have seen it sooner…" replied Magneto in a tone showing a man conflicted by the past and the present.

As the battle before the men and women of Congress raged on the President, the Vice President, and all the leaders of both houses of Congress along with the chief justice of the Supreme Court came together and began to discuss something out of listening range from the cameras or other onlookers. At first Xavier and Magneto looked weary at what they were discussing…Then, a slow smile spread across the Professor's face as if he knew what they had already decided.

"Professor Charles Xavier…" said the President, evoking the attention of the entire Capitol building, "What are you asking of us?"

The Professor felt a wave of relief fall over him as he looked back up at images from the fight between the X-men and the Friends of Humanity. His whole life, he had dedicated himself to the betterment of both mutants and humans alike. And in these past weeks, William Stryker had tried to forever destroy those dreams and the spirits of all those who believed in them. And at some points, he had to say that he did stop believing…But right now, in front of the whole world, he had proven to himself that the dream was not dead…Stryker had not destroyed it. The costs of having everything come to this point had been higher than either he or his friend ever could have imagined. Many innocent people had died because of this pointless, hate driven war. Yet only through their deaths was the human race able to see the atrocities committed and the results of their intolerance. And even though defeating Stryker wouldn't bring those innocent people back, it would help their souls rest in peace now…Forever a testament to the horrors of war and hate.

"I have only one thing that I ask of anybody and I have been saying it for many years now. And it is that I ask for…Is peace."

It was a heartfelt, emotional time for both him and Magneto as they stood before humanity, fighting for peace and not bloodshed. This moment had come only in dreams…The moment when he got to address humanity as a whole and show the world what he truly stood for. While he knew full well that all humans may not believe in peace and will still hate mutants for years to come…It was those that did believe that were worth fighting for and keeping through the times when the dream doesn't seem possible. Yet in shaping the future, it wouldn't take one giant leap like some, like Stryker, wanted to do so eagerly…It would be done gradually and in time.

Magneto soon found himself placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder as he saw the result of Xavier's words for peace. They had been strong, emotional, and passionate for a cause that he once deemed impossible. Yet from what he was witnessing now…He knew that it was not only possible, but it was a cause that would lead to a much brighter future for both mutants and humans alike.

"We've done our part Charles…" said the master of magnetism as his gaze shifted back up towards the projection screen where he saw the new united X-men fighting on against the Friends of Humanity, "Now let them to theirs."

* * *

Scott Summers could hear the deafening sounds of the helicopter blades as they got ever closer to his position. Having sent the others back to find Wolverine and Mystique, this left him to be the one to draw away Stryker's attention. He was the leader of the X-men…And as the leader he was supposed to protect those he led. It had always been a part of his mindset since becoming an X-man and now he was going to have to go head to head with the murderer of many of his friends and the destroyer of the only home he had.

However, as he navigated through the trees in seek of cover in case Stryker fired back, he was met with another presence as he felt himself yanked off to an area behind a large tree by an invisible force. But to Scott, he knew what this force was and who was behind it and he didn't waste time once he came face to face with her.

"Jean!" said Scott, as he saw his girlfriend and they were forced to stay low to avoid the searchlight from the nose of the helicopter, "I thought I told you to go with the others!"

"Don't even start Scott Summers!" said Jean, "There's no way I'm letting you do this all by yourself! And don't bother trying to convince me otherwise because you know me and you know that nothing you say will make me leave."

She was right…Scott knew that there was nothing he could say to Jean that would make her leave him alone to draw Stryker's fire. He had once said it himself…He knew her better than anybody ever has or ever will, and she was not one to let anybody she cared about, namely him, go into something so dangerous all alone.

Feeling the searchlight from the helicopter bear down on them once more, Scott turned back to the girl he had been eager to propose to before all these horrible events got in the way. He vowed to himself earlier that should they both survive this whole ordeal, he would ask her to marry him on the spot. Now…This was the final battle. Should they win this…This ordeal would be over, but a new one would begin. Eager to see that new beginning…Scott gave Jean what he hoped wouldn't be their last kiss.

"You're right…I know you…And we are in this together," said Scott over the noise of the helicopter, making sure Jean knew his heartfelt feelings through their link.

"Yes…Together," she said gently running her hand down the side of his face.

The helicopter was now too close for comfort and it was time to make their move…It was now or never. William Stryker would not concede to defeat as long as there was a breath in his body. And they would have to fight him off right here, right now for both those that had been lost and those that Stryker had yet to affect in future generations.

"Come on…" said Scott as they prepared to make their way out and draw the madman's fire away from the docks where their friends were, "Let's go!"

Once they began to make their way out of their cover behind the tree, their presence was quickly seen by the searchlight from the helicopter and by the watchful eye of William Stryker as he sat behind the heavy machine gun, eager to finish what he started.

"There you are my prey…Time to die," he said in an overly calm voice with a sinister grin.

Then, with two of his targets in sight the general unleashed a wave of powerful gunfire from the 50 caliber machine gun. The rounds were powerful and tore through the trees with ease as they passed too close for comfort for Scott and Jean. Stryker's aim was much better than they had expected and Jean was forced to use her telekinesis to deflect some of the rounds. As they left Stryker's range, they took cover behind another tree along the riverbank. But this did not dissuade the Friends of Humanity leader in the slightest. From the looks of it…He was actually enjoying the hunt of these two mutants that his three attacks failed to kill. His confidence ran high like always, but he made sure that he was precise…For he knew and respected their resourcefulness as enemies and would use that knowledge to bring forth their final demise even if he had to do it with his bear hands.

"Swing around for another pass Bolivar," ordered Stryker over the noise, "They cannot escape."

"Right…" said Trask, eager to see some of the freaks that had destroyed his creations die.

Senator Kelly looked on nervously, but there was little he could do to remedy this situation. He could only hope that Stryker would succeed in taking down the survivors that had wrought so much havoc this time around. As the maneuverable aircraft prepared to swoop in to make another pass, Scott and Jean looked intently at its movement over the river from their position behind the tree.

"It's coming back…I think I can hit it with one well-placed shot," said Scott adjusting his visor, "It's fast, but it's big…And I'll give away our position if we miss."

"Go for it Scott…Besides, what other choices to we have?" mused Jean as she saw the aircraft getting closer and closer.

"Good point…I'll try and make this one count!"

Using years of experience from the Danger Room, Scott stayed low and took aim. He knew that other chances may not come as he prepared to make his move once the aircraft came into view.

"Ready…" he said to himself as he prepared to fire, "Not yet…Not yet…NOW!"

Then, with a quick roll out from behind the tree, Scott unleashed a single optic blast towards the helicopter. The sudden red burst of energy startled the inhabitance of the helicopter…But unfortunately for Scott and Jean…It missed.

"Damn!" said Scott, cursing himself for missing what could have been his only shot.

"I see you…" said Stryker from the helicopter as he turned his high caliber gun towards the area where the blast came from.

Scott and Jean were once again forced to find more cover, but their movement only gave Stryker a clearer shot as he let forth a rain of bullets upon their position. Jean once again tried to deflect them with her telekinesis, but her mind had been worked extensively in the previous fights before and mental fatigue was starting to show. She wanted to conserve her energy for when they got another shot…That is, IF they got another shot.

"Quickly Jean!" urged Scott as he led Jean towards more cover over the hail of bullets, "We have to find more cover! It doesn't look like he's going to run out of ammo anytime soon!"

The bullets tore through the trees like cardboard as the two youths were forced to hit the ground once again. Scott wanted to try another shot, but he couldn't get a clear view through the trees. If he ran out into the opening, he would be a sitting duck for Stryker's keen aim and Jean's telekinetic shielding would only make her a target as well. Yet, they were still determined to bring this man down because if he finished them off, then there would be nothing in his way to try do the same against the others by whatever means he saw fit.

"They are a crafty duo…I'll give them that," said Stryker as he ceased firing for a brief period as Trask increased the forwards speed of the aircraft around the area, "But not crafty enough."

He let out a series of more rounds, this time in bursts in order to draw them out. The trees were not good shielding in the slightest and there seemed to be no rocks or mounds along the shore for them to hide behind. And adding to their problems, they were running out of places along the shore to take cover in. If they kept going the direction they had been, they would soon run out of cover and they would be open targets. Knowing that they couldn't keep this up, a new plan would have to be formulated.

"Jean…It looks like we'll have to back track," said Scott as they both tried to avoid the bursts of bullets that Stryker was using to draw them out.

Looking back at the shredded trees from the bullets, it didn't look to promising. The trees wouldn't provide them as good of cover the second time around and the more they kept this going, the more vulnerable they became.

"We're definitely cutting this close Scott," said Jean as she heard more bullets whiz by their position, forcing them to stay low.

"I know…That's why we have to end it soon!"

With Stryker bearing down on them, they were once again forced to move…This time down a more vulnerable path. Jean readied her mind for another round of shielding and Scott prepared head out into another wave of gunfire.

"Ready…GO!" said Scott as they both dashed out of their hiding spot and back through some of the mangled trees.

"I don't think so…" grinned Stryker as he opened fire again.

This time, he had clearer views through the trees and his aim was more accurate. Jean kept her telekinetic shielding up in bursts as bullets passed too close to them for comfort. But running and focusing her mind were not easy tasks and she was getting disoriented. But Scott managed to keep her close and guide her despite the seemingly endless swarm of bullets. Fatigue was starting to catch up with them as the running had induced heavy exhaustion on the both of them and their bodies screamed for rest, but they kept pushing themselves. Stryker would not stop…Nothing would stop him from fulfilling his precious operation. They could not keep this up forever…But they also couldn't allow this man to continue on his genocidal rampage. He had to be stopped…But for the moment, Scott and Jean were both preoccupied with avoiding the bullets to concern themselves with anything else.

Their fatigue and exhaustion from everything that they had faced on this one night was starting to slow them down…And as the reached an extended opening in the tree cover formed by Stryker's last pass, the general saw his opportunity and would not let it go to waste.

"You're time is up…" he said as he then focused his gunfire solely on the boy out in front.

As Stryker's skilled gunfire concentrated on Scott instead of the both of them, Jean was forced to once again use her tired mind to shield him…But in the process she made herself vulnerable as well. Stryker seemed to know that and while she was still protecting her boyfriend, the general turned his sights towards Jean and opened fire. Then…In a fraction of a second, it all came to ahead as Scott heard to his horror a pained scream from the woman he loved.

"AHHHH!" yelled the redhead as she fell to the ground while the helicopter above passed them and began to make a long path back towards them over the river.

"JEAN!" cried Scott as he quickly knelt to her side, fearing the worst.

"Got one…" said Stryker with a grin as the helicopter began the process of another attack route.

Jean Grey's felt her heart skip a beat when she had felt the pain and was afraid to look at whatever wound she had suffered. Given all the death and horror that she and her friends had felt these past few weeks, she had much reason to assume that the worst possible scenarios would always happen to them. But she was still breathing, her heart was still beating, and she could feel Scott's gentle touch ease her anxiety as she once again managed to focus on what had happened.

"Jean…Jean are you all right?" said Scott, his tone full of worry as he quickly scanned her for injuries.

Jean gritted her teeth as she felt the source of the pain focus on her leg near her knee. Scott quickly noticed this and took a look at the injury. One of the powerful, 50 caliber bullets had really grazed the area and the flesh was charred almost to the bone. It wasn't broken, but it definitely looked fractured and as it started bleeding, Jean tightly gripped the wound and tried to null out the physical pain.

"Damn…He got you in the leg. Can you stand?" asked Scott as he sat her up.

"I…Think so. I just need a few minutes," said Jean still clutching the wound.

"We don't even have that," said Scott as he quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her further back into the trees where he found one of the larger trees settled behind a small mound of earth for cover. Gently, he set her down and leaned her up against the tree. He then proceeded to rip off both his sleeves on his uniform and tightly wrap them around the wound while Jean gradually adjusted to the pain of the wound.

"You'll be all right…" said Scott, making sure that her entire knee was covered.

"I've had worse," she responded.

"No kidding…" said Scott, managing a smile despite the seriousness of the moment.

As the young leader took a look back over the river where the helicopter was circling around for one last pass…A risky yet powerful opportunity arose that he knew he had to take. It was another chance to end this war right here, right now. Like before, it was risk that could go horribly wrong and end up with even more innocent people dead…But there were little other options to go by as Scott made his decision to try and finally end operation extermination.

"He's coming back around to confirm his hit…" said Scott as he saw the aircraft make its way around over a bridge and back towards their position.

"Then you had better run…" said Jean, her hand still over the covered wound.

"No…I'm not leaving…I'm going to end this," said Scott, "I think I can manage one more shot. This time…I won't miss. I'll have to go out into the open, but I think I'll have my window when he comes back to see the same area where you were hit."

"But if he sees you…" began Jean, not liking this plan at all, even though that seemed to be the only kinds of plans that they were both stuck with ever since this whole ordeal began.

"I know…But if he does then at least he'll come after me and not you," said the young leader as time was running shorter and shorter.

"Scott…" said Jean, taking his hand, not wanting this to be the last time.

"I'll be okay Jean…I promise. Do you trust me?" asked Scott as he held her hand in his for comfort

"Of course I trust you," said Jean, not even having to think about it.

"Then trust me when I say that I'll be alright…" said Scott, his words showing all the emotions that this girl had made him feel ever since the fateful day they met, "I'm going to end this…It'll all be over. We are both going to survive…We are both going to live…Together."

"Together…" she repeated, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Then, Scott Summers placed one last kiss on Jean's forehead and made his way towards the clearing and into the open where he hoped to take the one shot that would put a stop to William Stryker for good. Jean stay safely behind her cover as she prayed for Scott's well being and an end to this horrible war that had brought so much death upon them. The end was in sight…And it was either them or Stryker that would live to see the future. One path by war…One path by peace…Each with its own outcome…Each believing in what they are fighting for. Yet every war must have a victor and a vanquished. Every story must have an end. And for William Stryker, the Friends of Humanity, and the X-men…It was about to come to ahead.

"Come on Stryker! Come and get me!" said Scott as he observed the heavily armed helicopter as it drew ever closer, "All I need is one shot…One good, clear shot."

Scott did not want to miss this time. This war had gone on long enough and it was time to see who was destined for survival and who was doomed to perish.

"Time to die…" said Stryker as he neared the area and prepared to unleash the power of his gun upon the targets he had fought so hard to kill.

"That's it…Come closer…Give me one good shot. Give me something to aim for…Something to shoot at!" said Scott as his right hand eagerly rested upon the side of his visor, ready to unleash the power of his optic blasts at any given moment.

The helicopter was getting closer…The sinister smile on Stryker's face only grew wider as the lights from the surrounding city illuminated it in the night sky.

"Come on…Let me see that smile. Let me see that big, evil smile I know you love to flaunt…" said Scott as he gritted his teeth in determination.

Then finally…His helicopter was in sight and in range. And through the lights of the city of Washington DC…Scott Summers could see the grinning face of William Stryker. He had started this war that had claimed too many innocent lives…Many of which included good friends of his. This man had changed the world of both the X-men and humanity forever with his incessant drive that bordered between ambition and madness. Such a man couldn't be allowed to win any more. Tonight was the night to either stop him or keep fighting him while he continues his rampage. One moment in time is all it would take for the fates to diverge on either path…Victory or defeat. And that moment was now.

The sound of the helicopter was now louder than ever and the aircraft in range. Scott Summers stood strong and aimed hard…Then, he saw it…The face of William Stryker. His was smiling, confident, and forever driven down the path he had chosen. His eyes met with that of the murderer, the general, the leader of the push to exterminate him and every other mutant on the face of the planet regardless of who they are. Two opponents…Two sides were now face to face. The still smiling face of William Stryker behind his 50 caliber gun and the staunch, determined look of Scott Summers were now so close…And only one would leave here alive.

Finally, Scott saw his opening…He saw his chance. Stryker's gun wasn't pointed at him…It was pointed back at the area where he had hit Jean. The window of opportunity was only one shot…One chance. But he would not allow himself to miss this one…For he knew that the friends that had died were now watching over him…And cheering him on. With his hand firmly on his visor…It all finally happened within the span of a mere fraction of a second.

"Exterminate this…" he said as the moment of truth finally came.

Then, with one touch of his visor…A single optic blast shot out of his eyes and blasted through the air…And this time, it made contact with the helicopter right below the volatile components of the rotors.

"Pull up!" ordered Stryker.

But it was already too late. Bolivar Trask had lost control, Senator Kelly was about to lose his lunch, and the heavy aircraft then began to swirl in the air as smoke began billowing out of the top where Scott's beams had hit it. Then…As time itself seemed to freeze, it happened…A deafening explosion rocked the helicopter as it plunged into the river and was blown apart in a fireball. Bolivar Trask, Senator Edward Kelly, and General William Stryker…Were consumed by the flames…Finally bringing an end to operation extermination.

For Scott Summers…He was stuck in a daze. What had just happened seemed so unbelievable after losing so much hope in wake of the horrible events that had transpired. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes…It was over…This was the end. And the X-men had succeeded.

"Happy Forth of July Stryker…"

* * *

AN: That's it! That's the end of the final battle! William Stryker finally faced justice. The final solution is gone, the leader is gone, and the operation is over. It's been a long hard road for the X-men and those that were lucky enough to survive. But that doesn't bring back those that were lost. Now…One thing has ended and a new beginning is upon them. This story has been a long, drawn out display of action, suspense, and drama. The darkest and the lightest sides of human nature are shown for all to see. Now the end to this long story is in sight. Stay tuned to see what happens to the group of former enemies that fought with each other against a common enemy. There is still more to come and I urge you all to review every bit of this story you can! Send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website! I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best!

WIN OR LOSE…REVIEW!


	36. Reunited At Last

**Extermination  
Chapter 36: Reunited At Last**

****

* * *

As always, before the chapter begins I'd like to give a few quick shout out to my oh so kind reviewers!

**Howlerdrode: **Yep! Stryker finally got what was coming to him my friend. After all his manipulation, determination, and boasting he was fried like a chicken in the end! All the adrenaline and tension have finally climaxed my friend…Now all that's left is the aftermath. It may not be as action packed, but it's every bit as dramatic. I hope you continue to enjoy this despite the peak in action! You've been a wonderful reader and reviewer and I really appreciate all your kind words!  
**Heartsyhawk: **I'm glad you think the ending of the last chapter was so well done my friend. So many events and planning culminated in that one moment and I can't thank you enough for your kind words on my hard work! Now that Stryker is toast, all that's left is the aftermath and I hope you enjoy it my friend! Thank you so much for all your great reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me! You rock! Peace out!  
**NachtcGleiskette: **Thanks for your comments! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!  
**Quillian: **Interesting analogy my friend…Yet very appropriate! The message is very clear in this…Hate breeds destruction, tragedy, and violence. Stryker really has placed himself up with the big boys of madmen, but now that he's dead it will leave plenty of scars to mend. Thanks a lot for your very insightful review my friend! I really appreciate all the kind words you've given me! You rock! Peace out!  
**SouthernRebelGal: **Wow…I'm honored that I managed to make you say such high words of praise about my story! It really means a lot to me that you think so highly of my work and I can't thank you enough for it!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Yep! Stryker finally made his first and last mistake. Now all that's left is for everyone to deal with the aftermath. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks a lot for the review!  
**Doza: **Wow, I'm honored you liked it so much! That really means a lot to me because I've been working so hard on this story since its inception and now that it's nearing completion, I hope you like how I end it! And fear not my friend! I have plenty of other fics planned after this one! I hope you like them as much as this one! Thanks a lot for this and all your other fantastic reviews! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **Yeah, I thought you would like that scene! She got hurt and I know you take pleasure in it! And because of that, I think you'll like this chapter! Thanks a lot for the review! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Yeah, I thought this fic could use one of those catchy one liners that you hear at the end of big action movies so I thought of Scott's little phrase! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry my friend, there will be some nice Wandurt later on! I promise! Thanks a lot for the review R-man! You rock! Stay cool my friend! Peace!  
**Randommarvelfan: **I'm sorry to say it, but yes, this fic is getting close to its end. But fear not! I already have another story planned so until then, I hope you enjoy how I bring this long, epic fic to a close! I'm glad you have enjoyed this story so much and it really means a lot to me that you think so highly of it! Thank you! Peace!  
**StarStar16: **Thanks for comment! Glad you liked it!  
**X00001: **There's plenty of aftermath to deal with, so don't think it's over yet! Thanks for the review!  
**Silver Spider: **Sorry, but yes…This fic is going to come to an end eventually. But I promise I'll try to end it as best I can! As for writing a story with the legendary author of "Concrete Angel," email me and we'll talk! Thanks a lot for the review and peace out my friend!  
**Kemious The Kitsugriff: **Wow, I'm honored you think so highly of my work! That really means a lot to me and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the kind review and I hope you enjoy where I take the rest of this story!  
**Darkness1: **Always great to hear from you my friend! Glad to see you're back from vacation! And yes, I did kind of use some of your ideas in the sentinel fight because they made a great deal of sense so thank you for your comments my friend! And as for Magnum, her very creation was in fact inspired by Revolver Ocelot in the Metal Gear video games so your perceptions are very correct! And don't think you've seen the last of her! I already plan to put her in another story in the near future! As for everything else that has happened within the last few chapters, it still leaves a lot to deal with in terms of aftermath. The action may be ending, but the drama is still going strong my friend! I hope you like it! And I can't thank you enough for taking the time to bring Slayer to life! I look forward to seeing the finished product and I can't thank you enough for being such a kind friend! You rule man! Peace out!  
**LadyDeathStrike1: **Yep! Stryker's dead! Glad you enjoyed it! Now that only leaves the aftermath to deal with. It's not over yet and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks a bunch! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **Yes my friend! They have finally faced the consequences of their actions. Now all that's left is to rebuild. Thank you so much for the review my friend! I'm glad you like this story and I'm honored to have you as a reviewer! You rock! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again all you wonderful reviewers! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

The charred remains of the helicopter that had contained the presence of William Stryker, Bolivar Trask, and Senator Edward Kelly now burned in a haunting scene of absolution in the calm waters of the Potomac River. What was once the driving force behind the heinous Operation Extermination had gone up in flames…Consumed by the fires that delivered final justice to those who had died by their hands. The bodies of the three men stood no chance in the fire. The founder, leader, and assistant to the Friends of Humanity were now gone. The X-men had accomplished what they had come here to do despite overwhelming odds. Their success didn't bring back the loved ones that they had lost, but it did bring comfort knowing that they could rest in peace.

Scott Summers, the leader of the X-men and first student of Professor Xavier, stood in a state of awe as he watched the end of the struggle unfold before his tinted eyes. He was frozen in a sense that now before his presence was the final outcome of the battle they had fought so hard. He had faced Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Phoenix…But this fight was against something so much more grand and ambiguous…Human hate. Emotions of fear, intolerance, and hatred had driven men like Stryker and Trask to commit the atrocities that took many innocent lives. Fighting against that was many times more complicated. It was an intangible, yet powerful drive. Power, greed, and ruthlessness were the enemies here…And they were far more difficult to fight against and far more deadly in the end.

Scott simply watched on as the wreckage burned in the river, taking the sinister masterminds behind the Friends of Humanity with it. He was on the verge of collapsing. He was exhausted beyond description. The fight had lasted so long and pushed him and his friends so hard. Now that it was over and the adrenaline was no longer flowing…He just wanted to rest. But there were still things to do.

"Scott!" came a voice from the trees as the young leader was broken out of his daze.

The familiar voice that filled his head only brought more emotion to his already reeling mind. But this time it wasn't confusion or bewilderment…It was a complete and utter feeling of relive as he heard the voice of someone that had given him the strength so many times in the past…Jean Grey.

"Jean…" he said as he saw her standing in the clearing.

Tears were now streaming down her face and the pain of the wound on her knee seemed completely irrelevant as she eagerly limped over to her soul mate and threw her arms around him and collapsed in his embrace. She soon couldn't fight off her emotions and began crying. But this time…It wasn't because of loss, despair, or sadness…It was out of sheer happiness because it was finally over…And they had survived.

"It's over…" said Scott as he felt her cry into his chest, "It's finally over Jean. We did it…We won."

Scott soon lost control of his emotions too and felt tears forming in his eyes as well. Here he was…In the warm, gentle embrace of the woman he loved before the end of the war that had nearly killed them so many times before. The sense of relief, happiness, and warmth that it brought the both of them just couldn't be described with words, so they let their actions speak for themselves as they met in a gentle kiss.

In the background over the Potomac and near the Washington monument, fireworks for the Forth of July began to go off as Scott and Jean remained in a tight embrace. The sky lit up in a beautiful, glorious display of lights. It was a celebration of freedom and liberty…One of the main things that they had been fighting for in this fateful battle. The freedom to live…To cherish…And to love…They were all things that they found worth fighting for. Death had nearly come so many times, yet they had survived the war and would live to see a new and glorious sunrise.

As Jean kept leaning on Scott for support, they both became drawn to the hypnotic view of the majestic lights in the sky. Then, for the first time, smiles formed on their faces and the feeling of being alive had never felt so wonderful before. It was in this picture perfect scene…Under the lights of the beautiful fireworks at the end of a horrible war…That Scott Summers felt the need to seize the moment.

Before all this began, Scott had been contemplating a way to ask Jean to marry him. After the Phoenix incident, he had been thinking about how he would do so…Because he knew she was the one. He had known for years, well before they became boyfriend and girlfriend. He known Jean since their early days at the institute and he had been in love with her for what seemed like forever. He had started this summer with a big, elaborate plan in mind to propose to her…But somewhere along having their home destroyed, their friends murdered, and their lives forever changed…That plan had been shattered. Now…Here in the lights of the beautiful scene before him…He knew it he had to say it now. This tragedy had almost torn them apart…And he didn't ever want that to happen. It was for these and many other reasons…That Scott finally decided to do what he had wanted to for so long now.

"Jean…" he said, sounding completely drained physically and mentally, "I know it's a bit of an odd time…Here in DC under the fireworks…But I have to ask you something…Something that I want to ask you before anything this terrible ever tries to pull us apart again."

"What…What is it Scott?" said Jean, her heart rate now racing once more as she looked into his tired expression under the glow of the fireworks.

As he swallowed hard, trying to process this moment as best he could despite the intense beating of his heart…He reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring that he had kept with him ever since this whole thing started and held it up for Jean to see.

"Will you marry me?"

Jean froze at the sight of the beautiful ring. The lights of the fireworks made it glow in a way that made it seem so heavenly…As if it were something taken from the sky itself and delivered in a small tangible object. The emotion of the moment was once again overwhelming the young redhead whom had just fought so hard in a war for survival. The trials and tribulations had been so hard and had nearly killed her and everybody else she knew and cared about…Now here she was at the end of it all…This stunning scene before her as she smiled widely at the man she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Oh Scott…Of course I will!" said Jean as she kissed him once again.

The overwhelming happiness of her acceptance brought the couple in another loving embrace as the fireworks continued to illuminate the skyline…Almost as if the heavens themselves were celebrating for them. They never wanted to let go of this moment because they were sure that they would both treasure it for the rest of their lives. The end of one thing…The beginning of another…And a new life awaited them. For better or for worse…For sickness or health…No matter what they faced, Scott and Jean now knew that they would face it together.

"I love you so much…" said Jean as the finally parted.

"I love you too…" he said softly as the lights of the fireworks continued to dance in the skies above them.

The long, hard road had been worth it. They had to go through many things to end this war and bring peace not just to their world, but to themselves as well. Now as the crystal clear night sky shined with fireworks…The knowledge that the war was over finally began to sink in.

Just then, a new voice came over through the woods.

"Hey Scott! Jeannie! Where are you?" said Logan as he and the others trekked through the mangled trees towards the shoreline of the river.

"Over here Logan," said Jean, smiling at the sound of her friends drawing closer.

As Logan, Raven, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Wanda, Alex, X23, and Pietro emerged from the trees…They too were met with the beautiful sight before them over the Potomac River.

"Mein Gott…" said Kurt as he they all stepped forward.

The fires of the downed helicopter that had contained the leaders and masterminds behind these horrible atrocities were still burning. The fireworks in the sky were lighting the night up in a way none of them had ever seen before. They were all here now…They had fought and survived in a truly horrific war that had taken many innocent lives. Some had lost family, innocence, and their livelihood…But everybody lost friends. Now their souls could finally be laid to rest after their lives were tragically cut short by the horrors of war. They had fought and triumphed together…Former enemies and new allies had come together and united for a common cause. They had learned much about each other in the short time that they had been forced together by this conflict. Some had truly connected while others finally saw things clearly for the first time in what seemed like forever. But now that they all stood together here at the end of the horrible ordeal…They all stood together united.

"Did we do it? Did we win?" asked Kitty as everybody watched the beautiful lights in the sky along with the flaming wreckage of the helicopter that symbolized so much.

"I don't know Katya…I'm honestly not sure," said Colossus as he placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I don't think any of us can say for certain," said Logan, "If there's one thing I know…It's that wars never truly have winners no matter who is victorious."

Logan's words spoke from many long years of experience in facing both real and personal conflict. He knew better than anybody else the impact that war could leave. He had fought in World War II and he had seen atrocities driven by hate. But a conflict like this just went so much deeper for him because it affected so many people he cared about. Every war has a loser…But they didn't always have winners.

"None of this…Will bring back those that have already died," said Raven, her thoughts drifting towards her daughter, whom she had been killed in the crossfire and whose image still haunted her mind, "But at least their souls can finally rest in peace."

"And at least nobody else will have to face such suffering now that it's finally over," added Kurt.

"But still…Does it mean that nobody wins?" asked Alex.

"I don't think that it's up to us to decide," said Logan.

"Yeah…History tends to determine who the winner is," said Scott, wishing he had the answers just as much as his brother did, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see just who is deemed the winner in this war. Although technically, neither side truly won…We still lost in many ways. I think Stryker knew that…And maybe that's why he kept boasting how he had already won. I guess it was one of the few things he said that was really true."

The thought of those that had tragically died brought forth many feelings about what this moment meant and the knowledge that they had already lost so much didn't make it any easier. Many questions still remained for all of them. But under the lights of the fireworks on this fateful Forth of July evening…The importance of those unanswered questions seemed only miniscule as they stood together…Alive and united.

Smiles soon fell upon the faces that had seen so many horrors within the last few weeks. Wanda, whom had experience more than just loss, was among the most powerful as she looked back over at her twin brother as he looked back at her. This ordeal had almost taken them away from each other forever…Yet because of new friends and the power of family, they had survived. They were true siblings again…The feeling was truly one of to relish.

For Raven Darkholm…The former notorious mutant assassin and arch enemy of the X-men…The new beginning meant many things. These past few weeks had shown her how little she truly knew about those she once fought so hard against. Upon having her home blown up, her livelihood destroyed, and her daughter murdered…She had found friendship and solstice in those whom she had done so much to hurt in the past. In addition, she finally managed to connect with her son after so many complications. Looking back over at him…She couldn't help but smile in pride. Her son had grown into a man she was proud to be related to. He had managed to become what she couldn't and learn the things that she took so long to ascertain. Now she actually looked forward to the future in the first time in a very long while. Kurt couldn't help but smile back as his biological mother…His only remaining blood family…Took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting him know that she had no intention of leaving him again.

For X23, this conflict had been beyond anything she could ever hope to ascertain. These feelings inside of her…These emotions that she felt as she saw the fireworks in the sky and the expressions on the face of her new friends, were strange, yet very deep in a sense. They gave off the feeling of happiness, hope, and comfort even after fighting so hard against such enormous odds. She didn't understand it…Yet that didn't confuse her this time. Maybe she was not meant to understand it…Maybe she could only do so by experiencing it. There was no doubt that she had a lot to learn. Being part animal and part human was not an easy existence. But as her concerns dominated her thoughts, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. This time, her defensive instincts did not kick in…For the touch was not threatening…It was warm and comforting. She turned to face Logan…The man she had once tried to kill. The smile on his face, as if to tell her that she was not alone in her confusion, actually made her smile as well. There was no denying their connection because the same blood ran through their veins. It was…Comforting to know that there was someone out there that could help her. And maybe…In time…He could be her…Family. Alex seemed to pick up on this sentiment and smiled back at her with a knowing wink, which for some reason caused X23's face to flush a light red color…But she didn't want to make sense out of it now. Such pondering could wait as a one chapter in her difficult life came to a close and a new one began.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kitty as everybody simply stood before the lights in the sky, symbolizing the freedom that they had all fought for.

There was no easy answer to Kitty's question as a deep silence soon fell over them. The hardest part of the battle had already passed…And they had succeeded. But what now? How could they continue fighting for the dream after losing so much? The war had shed light on so many things that they once deemed obscure. The power of hatred and the power intolerance proved to be strong. Yet their drive to end the bloodshed and bring forth new peace had beaten that. So how would they take it from here?

"I…Really don't know Kitty," answered Jean, "There really is not a whole lot we can do to make the complicated uncomplicated. I guess we have to take each moment as it comes…Each new development as it arrives. I guess we'll all know what impact we've made tonight all in due time…"

And with that, the newly united X-men simply stood in silence as they watched the fireworks continue to light up the sky. And whatever moment came next…They would take as it unfolded. They had been to hell and back…They had experienced some of the highest highs and lowest lows that any one individual could experience. But now it was over…And a new beginning awaited them.

* * *

Back at the Capitol, the news images of the battle continued to beam towards everybody present in the building. Politicians, leaders, and media personnel all watched as the X-men fought against the Friends of Humanity. Images from news helicopters showed the remains of the deadly sentinel X killing machines that Stryker had planned to release upon the world. Charred remains of the buildings where these machines of doom were being mass produced were shown in vivid detail for the whole world to see.

Professor Charles Xavier and his longtime friend Eric Lensherr watched the ominous images of what could have been had Stryker been allowed to continue his deadly plan. The sheer horror of what he planned to unleash was undreamt of even in the darkest of nightmares. A world run by fear, greed, and intolerance was what Stryker wanted for HIS peace. Yet because of the newly united X-men, they had stopped this horrible future from coming to pass. And for both men whom had helped teach them so much, a wonderful feeling of pride fell over them as they saw their opposing teams fight alongside one another instead of against each other. It seemed…Right to them. For Magneto, whom had been forced to do a lot of growing up in such a short period of time, he finally felt he knew his place. He had seen the world that he had once fought for…And was willing to go another path.

Then…One last image flashed upon the projection screen. It was the image of all the X-men standing together on the banks of the Potomac before the fireworks over the Washington DC skyline. X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes stood side by side…United as one group. They had fought together…They had succeeded together. They stood beside one another without fear or apprehension. This whole ordeal had brought them together in many ways…Shaping new friendships while mending old wounds. For both Xavier and Magneto…They couldn't help but smile at what they were seeing. Their students were now one group. They fought together and had succeeded together. The future still remained unclear…But for both men, they knew that they now had the power to shape it as it came. Stryker was gone…Now they were in control of their fate once more.

"Mr. Speaker…" said the President as he and the rest of his cabinet looked at the image on the screen, "Have you reached a decision?"

In the vast crowd of senators, representatives, and judges there were some that hung their heads in shame for working with Stryker while others let the images on the projection screen seal the decision on this most fateful of nights.

"Yes Mr. President…I think we have."

* * *

Back along the banks of the Potomac River, the X-men watched as the grand finale of the Washington Fourth of July fireworks began to fill the sky. The calm waters of the river and the clear night sky only added to their majesty. Colors of every kind lit up the world around them as if it were a divine signal of the fates saying that they had done what they had to. To some…It was as if the souls of those that had been lost in this senseless war of friends and family were showing them their gratitude now that they could rest in peace. But perhaps…It was not what the spectacle said, but what it represented to them that made it such powerful and moving sight. The lights in the sky were like beacons…Not just for freedom, but for hope as well. The light they gave off was like a shining guide leading them down a new path for the future…One that would be built not by fighting each other, but working together. Whether or not they could put aside years of differences was still in question, but no matter what would draw them apart or bring them together…They would not soon forget their accomplishments on this fateful night as a team.

As the spectacle began to wane, a new surge of military activity began to develop over the horizon back near the Pentagon. New helicopters took off and new jeeps with fully equipped marines and army soldiers began to scour the vast city like a wave.

"What's happening now?" said X23, the defensive part of her mind beginning to kick in, "Are they coming for us again?"

"No wait…" said Scott as something caught his ear, "Listen…"

In the distance all throughout the city, loud speakers mounted on jeeps and helicopters broadcasted a deep voice all throughout the city for everyone to hear. At first it wasn't too clear, but as some of the vehicles and aircraft flew closer they heard the message that they were blaring to all of DC and most likely the world.

"Attention all Friends of Humanity personnel…Attention all Friends of Humanity personnel…This is a message for all who are continuing the fight of Operation Extermination. William Stryker is dead. His plans have been exposed. And by direct order of the President of the United States all military activity having to relate to any and all Friends of Humanity activity are to cease IMMEDIATELY. Anybody who continues to carry out the orders and protocols of William Stryker be they Friends of Humanity or not are henceforth engaged against mutants, but against the United States itself. Any soldier who doesn't surrender or lay down their arms will be tried for treason and war crimes. I repeat…Any soldier who doesn't surrender or lay down their arms will be tried for treason and war crimes. Surrender now…Or face very serious consequences. William Stryker is no longer in command. Operation Extermination is hereby…Terminated."

The operation was over…Gone…Terminated. Once again, a wave of relief swept over the team of mutants as they heard these magical words. They had done their part…And it looked as thought the Professor and Magneto had done theirs. They had come into this battle not expecting many to survive…But here they were…Alive and well.

The message continued blaring all throughout DC. Entrenched Friends of Humanity soldiers were forced to lay down their arms as they raised their hands in defeat rather than face charges of treason. Other die-hards forever loyal to Stryker tried to flee…But most all of them were caught by the military and arrested. Anybody wearing a uniform or emblem of the organization they once so highly lauded was now officially a symbol of hatred and fear. Luckily, there was no gunfire or exchange even among the loyalists. The news that William Stryker, the general that they praised so highly and thought to be an invincible force of knowledge, was now dead seemed to deeply affect their spirit and will to carry out the ideas that the Friends of Humanity so deeply entrenched in their mindset. Some soldiers cried uncontrollably upon hearing about the death of their great leader while others were simply faced with nothing more than defeat.

At long last…The message of peace was overcoming the cloud of war. Some of the X-men felt like collapsing right on the ground…For they finally could do so now that it was over. However, they managed to find the strength to stay up as they took in this fateful moment that they were all sure to remember now and for the rest of their lives. Then, as they turned back towards the docks, lights were seen in the distance through the trees. As they drew nearer, the sound of jeep engines and the footsteps of soldiers were heard as well. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a bad sign for them. But at this point…They felt no reason to be apprehensive.

X23 flinched at the smell of military personnel. She had been around them her whole life and they were partially responsible for her existence as a living weapon. Her rages threatened to once again take over, but before they could Logan gently dissuaded her…Knowing that it would probably take some time for her to get over her inner demons.

"Its okay kid…They're not here to fight," assured Logan.

Looking back at the man whose blood created her, she took several deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Logan remained close, resting a hand upon her shoulder letting her know that she was not alone anymore. But for others, there was still a subtle amount of weariness.

"But how do we know that these guys are friendly?" said Pietro, never one to easily trust the kind of men that had nearly killed him.

"If they wanted to attack us Pietro, they would have done so already," said Scott logically, "It's over now guys…And I don't want to fight anymore. Do you?"

Nobody had to answer that question, for the answer was pretty much already spoken and no punches were pulled. As the message still blared and more military personnel scoured the area, their presence was finally seen by one of the captains of the group and he soon brought his team over towards them, but not in traditional combat formation.

"Hello? Is anybody over here?" yelled the captain towards the river bank as he and his team neared the position of the X-men.

It was still somewhat tense for others as they drew near, but they would have to put their faith in what the Professor and Magneto had done if they were to set aside the grim effects of war and settle into a mindset of peace. Nobody moved or prepared to strike, as they came into view and the captain, who bore no Friends of Humanity emblems on his uniform, saw them through the trees and made his way over.

"You there…Are you folks the X-men?" asked the captain, not raising his M-16 or sounding at all hostile.

It was a seemingly simple question, but for those present it was more complicated. Those such as Mystique, Wanda, Pietro, and X23 were not by definition X-men…Yet they had fought along side them, bearing their symbols and fighting for their ideas. In the past three weeks since they had been forced together for the sake of survival, they had learned much about each other. Old views towards former enemies gave way to new views that showed everything in a new light. For Mystique, she had come to see those she had once hurt so much as true friends while also finally mending old wounds with her son. For Wanda, she had found solstice in those such as Kurt whom had helped her in her darkest hour from nearly seeing her brother die to having the truth about her past revealed to her. For Pietro, he was alive because of what his former enemies had done for him and now had his sister back because of their help. For X23, she had been living like an animal in the wilderness for two years dazed and confused only to have these people, including the man who was potentially her only true family, take her in and help her feel human again. For Piotr and Alex, who had fought along side the X-men against Apocalypse before, it was a good feeling to once again do some good for the world in spite of all the terrible things that had happened. For everybody…Old enemies and longtime friends…There was no denying that they had fought and won together. Old wounds would take time to heal and old ideas would not be easily forgotten…But it was a chance for a new beginning now…It was a chance to make right that which they had done wrong or negated. And as they looked back at one another, their answer became clear…They were the X-men…United at last.

"Well…" said the captain again upon not getting a response, "Are you guys the X-men?"

"Yes…" answered Scott finally, "We're the X-men."

The captain simply smiled as he signaled some of his men to head back to the jeeps and drive them over to the area.

"The President sends his regards…" said the captain, "We're also here with a message from some friends of yours…Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr. We've been sent to retrieve you and bring you all back to the Capitol. They told us to tell you…Thanks for doing your part while they did theirs."

For Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty…The surviving students of the institute…The chance to see the Professor again was a very much welcomed. They had been separated from their mentor for so long now and the need to see him only grew upon hearing his message of thanks. The ideas that the Professor had instilled within them of peace instead of war had helped to keep them going in the end. From the depths of despair to the triumph of this night…Time had been against them, but the X-men didn't die. And even though they had no home to go back to…They still had someone to see and thank for all the difference he made in the fight for peace.

The military proceeded to escort the X-men in a secure convoy back to the Capitol where Professor Xavier and Magneto awaited them. The soldiers were surprisingly none-apprehensive…A strange, yet welcomed change for the X-men whom had been fighting against such forces since this whole thing began. Some of the soldiers also had medics with them and treated some of the wounds that had been sustained like the one on Jean's knee. Some, like Kurt and Wanda, Scott and Jean, and Kitty and Piotr stayed close as they took in this fateful moment. Logan and Mystique were working to console X23 while Alex and Pietro watched the new world left by Stryker's death pass by. There was finally no more fighting…The guns had fallen silent and the war cries were no longer heard. As simple as this was, it was still so hard to process after three weeks of intense fighting and loss.

As they convoy drove along the street, the X-men looked out to see dozens of dazed citizens out wandering the streets. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had seen the graphic broadcast from the Capitol. Some were out with children watching what was left of the fireworks while others simply watched the military drive by while they continued to broadcast their historic message that the war was over. Along the way, rows of Friends of Humanity soldiers that had surrendered or had been captured were escorted in rows to face justice for what they had done. Higher ranking officers were in handcuffs and chains. None of them raised their heads to make eye contact with the convoy carrying the X-men. Their hate was still present and it was doubtful that such feeling could ever be erased after fighting so hard for a cause they so deeply believed in.

Even though they had been victorious on this night the hate that drove men like Stryker remained. The effect his grip on the country and world could not be settled overnight. Even in the face of the horrific pictures that Xavier had showed the world, there would still be those who would relish in the deaths of those innocent people simply because they were mutants. Intolerance was still going to be a problem whether they liked it or not. There would be those who were changed by what had happened tonight while there would also be others who would remain or become hateful. Fighting off every bit of hate and intolerance among humanity may not be possible simply because of human nature. William Stryker understood humanity…And he used that knowledge to great effect with his genocidal plans. Yet such knowledge could be used the other way around as well. Humanity may have its weak points…But mutants are human and if they were to accept one another, they would have to understand one another. It was one of the basic, underlying principles that Professor Xavier had preached and it was one of the ideas that Magneto had come to learn through the understanding of new friends and the personal tragedy that he had struggled with.

It was unclear as to how they would go about this new beginning. Mistakes had been made on both sides…Mistakes that Stryker had exploited to great effect. But with the memory of those that had died as a result of these mistakes, the chance that they would learn from them grew and their loss would not be in vain.

As the convoy arrived at the imposing view of the Capitol, the X-men eagerly filed out and made their way up the steps. They had been told that the Professor and Magneto were waiting for them at the entrance. It was so near yet so far at the same time. But for those that wanted this whole ordeal over and this night forever done with, no distance would stand in the way. Finally, as they reached the top of the stairs…Two smiling men stood there before the doors of one of the centers for democracy. They had been separated by war, distance, and tragedy…Only to be standing before one another right here on this fateful night. And soon…Emotions took over as Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty rushed to their mentor's side.

"Professor! You're alive!" yelled Kitty as she ran forth and gave him a big hug that surprised the wheelchair bound man, but he willfully accepted it none the less.

Even the bullet wound on her knee couldn't stop Jean as she limped over with her friends as they took turns embracing their teacher and mentor. It was an emotional moment for them…For it showed that their hope had not been in vain. Now they could safely say it was over for them. Their family…Or what was left of it…Had finally reunited.

"You have no idea how worried we were about you," said Jean with tears in her eyes.

"I could say the same for the rest of you," replied Xavier as he returned their sentiment, "I can't tell you how close I was to losing all hope. But I knew that you were strong enough…And I'm very proud of you."

It was a moment that had been three weeks coming since the devastating attacks began. The end of the road had led here…Back to Washington where it had all started. For the surviving students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, it was over. The Professor was back and the Friends of Humanity had been vanquished. Much of the old X-men were gone forever because of this fateful war…But new X-men had arisen from those who were once enemies…Now they had become friends.

For Magneto, it was a reawakening of what he had once believed in many years ago when his humanity was still intact. He had given Xavier's way a chance and fought for peace instead of war in the halls of the Capitol…And they had won. Peace had proved more preferable to war not just to the mutants left from the attacks, but for normal humans as well. All those years of fighting for war now seemed somewhat jaded now that he had lived it.

Through this war that he had once fought for, he had almost lost his son…And completely alienated his children. But at least they knew the truth now. The old holocaust survivor's thoughts soon drifted to the promise he made Magda under the stars that fateful night as a result of finally taking a good look at what he had become and what Apocalypse had helped him see. His gaze then drifted towards Wanda and Pietro, who refused to make eye contact with him. His actions now did not make up for the actions of the past…But if this was a time of new beginnings, then maybe his chance with them would come…Someday.

"I know you still hate me…" said Eric to his kids as they remained stubborn like he often was, "I know you still don't believe me. And I know I have no excuses…But the war is over now. It's the end of one thing…The beginning of another. I intend not to squander what time I have left on this world. Whether or not you ever choose to believe me is entirely up to you…But I made a promise to your mother that I intend to keep. Even though I cannot change the past, I will work for a new future now…One I hope where you will see me for what I am now…Not for what I was."

It was not much…Eric knew that. But these simple words did earn him a single look from both Wanda and Pietro…And it spoke volumes for what he had done to reach them. The anger over what this man had done to them in the past still hung strong…But with the end of this war, maybe there would be hope for them as a family after all.

"So what happens now Professor?" asked Kitty as everybody who had fought and triumphed over the Friends of Humanity now stood at a crossroads with many possible paths open to them.

For Xavier, the world of yesterday was in pieces. There was no going back now…The world was different. The dream that they all aspired to uphold was far from reality and only through the blood, sweat, and tears like those they had labored over to achieve victory against Stryker would future generations learn from ashes of this war and the fragile peace that now lay in its place. And with that thought in mind…Xavier finally answered with what he hoped would be foundation for a new tomorrow.

"For now…We rebuild."

* * *

That night, as the new X-men stood in the ashes of their destroyed home…The President gave a historic speech that was broadcasted to ever television set in the country and all throughout the world. The destruction of their home had left a great deal of rebuilding for them to do. But that was only physical…The minds and perceptions of the people throughout the world would be much harder to reconstruct after all the lies and deceit that Stryker had fed them. But even as a new world of challenges awaited Xavier, Magneto, and the rest who had fought and won this devastating war…It was clear that this was a start and the future was now up to them.

"My fellow Americans…As you all may have seen broadcasted from the Capitol live and uncut all over the world, a historic and unprecedented development has shaken this country and the world as a whole. A dark, sad day has descended upon humanity…One that will forever change our history, not just as a country…But as a race. For the past three weeks…This government, the public, and the media have been praising our military and the Friends of Humanity for it's success in 'neutralizing' a threat that we believed to be looming over our entire civilization. Through military strikes, special operations, and covert tactics…We struck at what we were told were armies of mutants poised to attack and wipe out humanity. While both myself and every other citizen of this country and this world were told one thing…In reality, it was very different. We now know that there were no armies…There were no caches of weapons…And there were no plans. The facts, stories, and reports about mutants and their intentions were falsified, over exaggerated, and made for the sole purpose of making everybody afraid. And surprisingly…It took only one man to do this. William Stryker…A corrupt European businessman bribed, manipulated, and in some cases killed his way into the ranks of our great military and used his dirty money and resources to buy his way into influencing our very government. Anti-mutant spokesmen like our own Senator Edward Kelly…Broke many laws and tainted our very foundations of democracy in order to seize control and get the power they wanted so they could fight their war. And this war has had casualties…Many innocent casualties. Pictures that are now circulating all throughout the global media show the gruesome details of what William Stryker and his Friends of Humanity did. Many of these casualties were children…Not soldiers. Many of these casualties were law biding citizens…Not monsters. We were told that they were dangerous…And that seemed justification enough to have their lives taken away and their families forever torn apart. But murder of the innocent is never justified. The shameful actions of this government and this administration allowed this to happen…Simply because it looked the other way. Bribes, corruption, and hate drove a war to execute innocent people born different…And I know that this country is better than that. This is not a country of oppression, hate, and injustice. This is a country of freedom…The freedom to live, the freedom to exist, and the freedom to live without fear. And we must never let men like William Stryker or Bolivar Trask to taint that. And as a result of what we have uncovered thanks to Professor Charles Xavier and his commitment to peace, the following actions will be taken…The Friends of Humanity is hereby disbanded and recognized by both this country and the UN as an illegal organization, all high ranking officers are to face charges of treason and crimes against humanity before a military tribunal, all politicians and media personnel that assisted William Stryker are to face criminal charges of conspiracy and assisting an enemy of the United States, those in Congress and my cabinet who worked with Stryker are to henceforth resign their position or face criminal prosecution, all anti-mutant legislation that has been passed or is in the process of being passes is hereby void, and finally…A charity organization will be set up to aid the families who have lost their loved ones as a result of this horrible, unnecessary war. These actions are effective immediately and will remain valid under the authority of the federal government. We must be strong in getting through this time of great change in history. Men like Charles Xavier are not criminals…And those that died as a result of this meaningless war will not be in vain. While this bloody conflict will forever stain our nation for many years to come…We must all learn from it. Humanity isn't perfect. Sometimes we hate…Sometimes we hurt…Sometimes we fight. But as a race…We must accept the fact that things change…We change. Mutants are human no matter how we choose to see it…And for the innocent people that have died as a result of our attitudes, we owe it to ourselves to move beyond the impulses of hate…And work for a better future. So to the souls of those who have been lost and to the families that will deeply miss them…Our hearts will be forever with you. God bless humanity…And God bless America."

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now. It's almost over folks! They won the day against Stryker, but like all wars it came with a price. There are still some loose ends left and I intend to lay them to rest before this long story finally ends. Will Magneto and Xavier finally be able to work together? Will the former enemies of he past remain allies now that the war is over? Stay tuned to find out as the story comes closer and closer to it's inevitable conclusion! So what do you all think? Now that the action is over for the most part, I'd love to know what you think! Please review by sending me your feedback via email or by posting it on the fanfiction website! Thanks a lot for reading everybody! I wish you all the best!

THE END IS NEAR! REVIEW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!


	37. Rebuilding

**Extermination  
Chapter 37: Rebuilding**

****

* * *

Yay! This fic is now officially my most reviewed fic ever! Thank you all so much everybody! You rock! Now on to the reviewers!

**Quillian: **You're right my friend, a long road awaits the X-men. The war may be over, but its effects will be hard to recover from. I can't tell you how honored I am that you consider my story a masterpiece. It's really saying a lot and I can't thank you enough! You rock my friend! Thank you and peace out!  
**The Only Way Out: **I don't know…Is it the spelling? I'm glad you like my story! Thank you! Peace out!  
**Howlerdrode: **There's a long way to go my friend, but they fought together and they triumphed together. There's plenty to rebuild and plenty of old wounds to mend. I thought it was fitting to release the big climax right on Easter…You know, to give the world a little hope! Thanks a lot for all your kind words my friend! I appreciate it!  
**RogueFanKC: **Wow, I'm honored for such a thorough review! Thank you so much for reading this very long story up to this point! The big action may have passed, but this fic isn't over yet! There are still a few things that need to be laid to rest so stay tuned to find out for yourself! Thank you for taking note of the great dedication I have given this story and thank you so much for your awesome review! It really means a lot to me! You rock!  
**Kemious The Kitsugriff: **Don't worry my friend, there's plenty of emotional things to come! Thank you for your kind review! I always appreciate it!  
**Gothik Strawberry: **Yep! I couldn't think of a better moment for Scott to propose to Jean other than under the fireworks of Washington in wake of the victory against Stryker! But there's still plenty to rebuild! And there are still a few more chapters left! Thanks for all your kind reviews! I can't thank you enough for your support! Peace out!  
**Wen1: **I know…But you do sometimes sound like it. But don't worry, Jean's okay! And now she and Scott are getting married! Thanks for the review! Jott forever!  
**Doza: **Wars never really have winners. People always die and unfortunately, that's all too apparent with this fic. I'm sorry if the all the deaths didn't sit well, but don't worry because they'll all be back in my next fic! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!  
**X00001: **Yeah, I really thought that was the best moment for Scott to ask her. Now they and the rest of the X-men have a future worth looking forward to. Thanks for the review!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Don't worry my friend, there are still a few chapters left! Some issues must be addressed and things resolved before this fic finally ends! I hope you enjoy it my friend! As for the offer, email me and we'll talk! Thanks for all the kind comments you've given me! You rock R-man! Peace out!  
**LadyDeathStrike1: **Yep! But the rebuilding has just begun. And if you like X23, I think you'll like this chapter! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**Ldypebsaby: **It's true…Stryker's finally dead. But there are still a few things that have to be resolved before this story can truly end. Thank you so much for all your reviews!  
**Xmengirlzrule: **Thank you so much for your comments on the action scenes! I pour a lot of time and effort into them and it means a lot to me that you like them!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Wow…Tears…That's quite a statement my friend! That speech at the end took a lot of time and thought, but I'm honored you think it is such high quality! Your words have been such a wonderful inspiration throughout this story and there's no way I can every truly thank you for it! This story is almost over and you have helped drive me ever since he beginning so from the bottom of my heart…I thank you!  
**Darkness1: **Yes! You're the only one who caught that Die Hard reference at the end! It was in fact inspired by that last scene! Good eye man! With Scott and Jean getting married, the Maximoff twins still estranged from their father, and X23 still without a place in the world there's still some things left to resolve. I truly hope you enjoy it and I can't thank you enough for all the support you've given me. Oh, and thanks a million for that picture of Slayer! It was very good! And I urge you to keep up all the wonderful work on "Enter the Knight!" As always, you rule my friend! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan: **I'm glad you liked Scott's proposal! I couldn't think of a better moment! As for that speech it took a whole half hour to write and I'm glad to see that it was worth it! Thank you so much for your kind review my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Thanks for reviewing both chapters my friend! The battle may be over, but the lasting effects will definitely linger on. There are so many messages with this story that I wanted to tell and now it's all finally coming together as this epic fic nears its end. Thanks again my friend for all your insightful review! You rock man! Peace out!  
**KSimonT-X: **Wow, you really know how to make a writer feel as though he's truly accomplished something my friend! There was just so much I wanted to tell and I don't think I'll ever be able to truly express everything I want to, but with a story like this I think I can come pretty close! I can't thank you enough for all your kind words and I hope you enjoy this story as it nears it end! Thanks again and peace out!  
**Fireinu: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
**Sentoris: **Yay! It's great to hear from you my friend! I know this story has been very long, but there was just so much to tell and I'm grateful that you have read and enjoyed it! Your kindness is too great and there's no way I can ever thank you for your kindness! You rock my friend! I'm honored you liked it! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Yeah, I thought that last part would be the best place for some Jott! I'm glad you liked it my friend and thanks for all your kind reviews! You rock! Peace out!  
**Dudemeister: **Thanks for your comments on my story! I really appreciate it! As for your first comment, you can get in if you kick the windows in and some models are fitted with a cut out side for heavy machine gun fire. And as for the second comment, your right about a direct hit, but the bullet didn't impact Jean's knee directly, it grazed it. While still painful, it's not overly deadly unless it goes untreated. Thanks for your comments and thanks for you review! Peace out!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! You all rock! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the end of the war against Stryker and the Friends of Humanity. The fallout for the government and the military had been swift and immediate. Large scale protests, riots, and demonstrations outside bases and offices throughout the country had flared up among angry citizens that had been lied to by Stryker's perceptive manipulation. Images of the dead bodies dug out by Stryker's men were broadcasted all over the world and they became a symbol of greed, corruption, and atrocity even among so called 'civilized' nations. But the effects were irreversible now and both mutant and anti-mutant politicians knew that.

The President did not waste time and fulfilling his orders. Nearly a fourth of Congress was forced to resign their positions for helping Stryker and encouraging this blood bath. In addition, the many anti-mutant laws that were quietly passed such as revoking mutant citizenship, laws against mutant powers, and suspension of judicial rights were all revoked. Friends of Humanity officers that had worked with Stryker were set to go on trail for treason, conspiracy, mass murder, and a slew of other crimes against humanity. As for the soldiers, many were only imprisoned for a short while before being released under the guise of simply following orders, but many would have to undergo special programs to help undo the brainwashing that Stryker had done.

In terms of mutant/human relations, it did get better in some ways. The outpouring of shock and horror at what Stryker had done had demonized hate against mutants as if they were any other minority. The dead images showed the people, not the powers…And it was the first clear window to the public that they had ever seen even though it took such a horrible loss in order for everyone to see it. Charities helped raise money for the families of those that had died…At least those that still had them. Stories about each individual mutant that had died from the attacks was released by the Professor and Magneto to help put a face on the tragedy for all to see so that hopefully, lessons could be learned in order to avoid such terrible losses.

For Professor Charles Xavier, Eric Lensherr, and the rest of the surviving mutants that had helped take Stryker down…Work on a new institute had already begun. After fighting so hard with each other and developing many new bonds, they stuck together to help rebuild the world that Stryker had destroyed. Former enemies had become friends, families had been reunited, and at long last they were working together. It was by no means easy. The charred rubble was vast and sifting through the grizzly remains was a daunting task, but never-the-less it was a chance to create a new life and a new existence for everybody that had been personally affected by Stryker. And out of the ashes of the once devastated teams, the new friendships remained and a new breed of X-men was emerging.

* * *

Logan had been riding his new motorcycle for nearly two hours at this point. Since his old bike had been crushed in the attack, he had been breaking in a new one to help regain the feeling that riding through the wind always gave him. Even as a man that had lived as long as he had, Logan still knew how close he and everybody else he cared about had come to death. The losses that had been suffered were irreplaceable and the guilt from that remained with him for not being able to save those innocent kids when he should have. But he knew he had helped lay their souls to rest by fighting against Stryker and the others…And if he could see their faces again, he knew they would be smiling. In addition, he had many other reasons to be thankful. He had made a few new friends out of old enemies like Raven and Colossus. He also had finally convinced X23 to stay with them and learn how to be human like he once had to. Thinking about her gave him a new perspective on things ever since Alex had implied that they were technically family. And since he never had a blood family to his memory, it would be nice to finally have one…Both by blood and by meaning.

As Logan approached a small clearing not far from the institute on his bike, he slowed down and soon came to a stop near the trees as if he were waiting for something. In the distance, the devastated instituted could still be seen, but it was only a matter of time before a new facility emerged. And with everybody helping, he was confident that it would be very soon.

Then suddenly, Logan began to sniff the air as a familiar scent came to his awareness. While he didn't draw his claws, a feeling of bitterness did arise within him as a presence emerged from the trees and greeted him.

"Hello Logan…"

"Yer late Fury," grunted the Wolverine as he got off his bike and walked over to his old associate.

"I know…And I'm sorry," said Fury as he stayed in his place.

"So let's get this over with," said Logan, "Why did you call me here?"

With a deep sigh, Nick Fury prepared to justify his actions…Not just for today, but for these last few months as well.

"I came here because I guess I owe you and your students and apology," said the SHIELD leader.

"A little late…But better than nothing," scoffed Logan.

"I know it doesn't bring any of the students back…But I mean it Logan. If I could have helped…Believe me, I would have."

"Then just where the hell were you the whole time while some rich fuck murdered innocent people!" demanded Logan, his anger still brimming.

"Stryker's reach was quite extensive Logan…" explained Fury, "Although SHIELD is known to be a super secret organization, Stryker did know about us."

"Why am I not surprised…" grumbled Logan, but Fury chose to ignore that comment.

"SHIELD does extensive work with one of his companies, so it was only natural he knew. And even though we should have done more, Stryker just had too great a hold on everything for us to oppose him."

"That still doesn't explain why you weren't there or why you didn't help," said Logan bitterly.

Fury was silent for a moment, a look of distain apparent on his old face…But not at Logan, at William Stryker.

"Stryker used his money and paid a few high ranking SHIELD officials to pretty much overpower me and keep me under his thumb during the whole operation. Many people know that I have pro-mutant feelings and there were some that were quite bitter about that. And since Stryker had influence throughout the government, he managed to keep me out of the picture by forcing my entire organization to focus on wild goose chases in the Middle East while he was free to do as he chose."

"But you knew what was happening back here," said Logan sternly.

"Yes…I did. And there was nothing I could do," replied Fury, "He had corrupted over half of my high ranking officers and turned them against me so that I couldn't do shit about it. They kept the organization busy while Stryker conducted mass murder. I know it's not a very good explanation…But it's true."

"Is that why you called me here? To cleanse your precious conscious?" scoffed Logan.

"No…I came here to tell you that SHIELD will not allow what happened that day to ever happen again. All those corrupt officers in my organization have been officially arrested and I doubt any of them will cause any problems for the next 30 to 40 years from where they're going."

"That's it?" said Logan, still not quite buying Nick Fury's words since he had been lied to by him and SHIELD so many times before.

"No…That's not it. I also came here to tell you that we know about the girl…"

"X23…" said Logan, a new feeling of apprehension coming over him at the mention of the girl SHIELD once worked to capture, "Listen bub! Haven't you done enough to that poor girl! She ain't goin' back with you or any other prick that wants a living weapon! If you want her…You'll have to go through me!"

"We have no intention of taking her back Logan…" said Fury, not wanting to drive this unstable man any closer to the rage he personally knew was so dangerous, "We know she's not viable as a weapon. With Hydra gone…There really isn't much of a need for her in the world of espionage, but I know that now that she's with you…She might have a new purpose."

Then, Fury proceeded to reach into his coat pocket and pull out a small roll of paper. He then gave it to Logan, who quickly unrolled it in order to see what it was.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, not fully ascertaining it's meaning at first.

"It's a birth certificate…" answered Fury, "For X23. I had to pull quite a few strings to get this…But I felt you'd probably find some need for it, so it's yours."

Logan took a moment to look at the document before him. Most of it was blank, but it did give information about the young girl created from his blood. It had information such as her birthday, her initial weight, and physical description. But what really caught his eyes were the two blank boxes marked name and parents. He remembered how he and X23 had tried to think of a new name for her…A name that wouldn't classify her as a number or a project. They never did quite make a decision, but if they did…This would make it official. Not only that…The box marked parents also made him feel somewhat strange inside. X23 had his blood coursing through her veins…So did that make him her father? Was he actually ready to accept such a title being the man he was? What kind of father would he be? In the end, he knew that X23 deserved a lot more than the terrible hand she had been dealt in life. She had been robbed of practically everything. Now he had a chance to help her get it back…But could he do that for her?

Logan was so lost in thought at this point, he almost didn't register what Fury said next, but he did manage to break out of his current daze to once again regain his composure.

"Consider that a favor for now Logan…But don't expect me to be able to do others like them in the near future," said Fury, maintaining his stance before the feral mutant.

"Yeah…I know. It ain't you're style to help out others directly…Even those you've hurt," scoffed Logan as he turned back to his bike.

"Just remember Logan…The world is a big, complex maze of conflict. SHIELD works in many parts of that maze. We won't always be there to help…So don't expect not to have to do anything by yourself."

"I never do…" said Logan as he jumped on his bike, "Oh…And one last thing Fury…I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. But like always, you're lucky because the ones you should be talking to can't hear you now…Because they're dead. Later eye-patch."

And with that Logan sped off back to the mansion on his bike…Leaving Nick Fury to think about what he had said. He hadn't expected Logan to forgive him in any sense…But that wasn't truly his intention. Right now…Stryker was all the old colonel could think about. He had nearly muscled him out and turned his own organization against him. Now…Because of Logan and his friends he would never be able to make such threats ever again. This wasn't just for repentance…This was for vengeance. Stryker had done a lot to affect the world as a whole and many of those effects could not be easily reversed. Faith in the military and the government was at an all time low now in the aftermath of Stryker's reign…And that lack of faith affected SHEILD as well. But now that Stryker was gone thanks to the X-men…Things might finally be able to change within the vast web that Nick Fury worked in. In the end…He wasn't just apologizing to Logan and the X-men…He was saying thanks.

* * *

Back at the mansion, work continued into the hours of sunset. The hot summer air had made the job hard, but it did little to impede the new X-men in laying the foundation for their new home. Professor Charles Xavier had already brought construction crews to the area not long after they had returned from Washington. Work had gone by fast thanks to the assistance of mutant powers and the stamina of the students. Magneto had used his powers to construct a temporary underground dwelling for them while work was still being done. It wasn't that different then the last underground facility that they had stayed in, but it wasn't nearly as comfortable since it had been so hastily constructed. However, few complained…Knowing it was better than nothing and it was only temporary before the doors of the new institute opened to all.

At the moment, Xavier was relaxing at one of the few places that had not been destroyed in the attack…The gazebo looking over the lake. The stress of organizing a massive construction project while keeping track of a bunch of super powered youngsters was quite tiring to say the least, but after working with such children over the years he had grown accustomed to it. And this time…He had some good help.

"Penny for your thought Charles," said deep voice as the Professor was brought out of his daze by the presence of an old friend.

"Magnus…" greeted Xavier, "How goes the construction?"

"Ahead of schedule…Thanks to mutant ingenuity," answered the master of magnetism, "We shouldn't have to stay in that hole in the ground I dug for much longer."

"That's good news. I know that many of the students are already getting quite restless from such conditions," commented the Professor.

"Indeed…But after it's done, I have a feeling that it'll all be worth it. You've really pulled out all the stops in the construction of this new facility."

"Yes, I know," said Xavier as he looked at the progress of his new institute thus far, "But I want this new institute to work off of the flaws of the old one. I want this one to be better than before…A place of new ideas and a new beginning for the X-men."

"And I can see that you've spared no expense," commented Eric.

"Yes…Well the Federal Government has decided to foot the bill for the construction this time around. This gives us an opportunity to learn from the mistakes that were made leading up to the tragedy."

A brief silence soon fell over the two men as the sunset over the lake bathed the sky in a picturesque orange glow.

"Any luck with Wanda and Pietro?" asked Xavier, knowing by the look on his friend's face that they were still prevalent in his mind.

With a deep sigh, the once arch nemesis of the X-men shook his head.

"I'm afraid not…But I'm hoping they'll come around. Objects no longer shake when Wanda sees me and Pietro seems to have grown tired of that single angry look of his whenever I pass."

"I'm sure you'll reach them Magnus…Just give them time," assured Xavier.

"I know Charles…" conceded Magneto, "It's just frustrating sometimes to look at your children and have them simply ignore you. Even after all the things I've done…It still doesn't make it any easier."

"Nobody ever said that such tasks in life would be easy old friend. Some things are hard for a reason," said Xavier, speaking from his many years of experience in dealing with troubled children.

"I suppose so…But at least I am around them now," replied Eric, looking on the bright side for a change, "They seem to be doing a lot better. They have formed fairly close relationships with some of your students."

"And I am glad to see that…Given that some were once deemed enemies," said Xavier as he turned to see some of his students and the old Brotherhood members working together in the rubble.

"Like you and I?" suggested Eric.

"Yes…Unfortunately so," replied the Professor, "But I'm glad that we finally are able to work alongside one another old friend. I had hoped a day like this would come…Despite such tragic circumstances."

"I know…But I suppose that is my fault," admitted the master of magnetism with a sigh, "I guess I was just a little slow to see things clearly."

The two men stood in silence as their gaze drifted back over to the students as they continued to work with some of the masonry equipment on what would become the new walls of the institute. Wanda and Kurt were working alongside one another smiling and talking while Pietro shot funny, untrusting glances at Kurt. Raven was talking casually to Scott and Jean as they wheeled out some of the used supplies and prepared to set it aside for the night. Piotr and Kitty had also taken quite well to one another…Almost too well to some. However, that didn't stop them and nobody had the desire to do so. Alex and X23 were also smiling as they both took a break around what had once been the pool area…Showing that the former living weapon was doing a lot better around her new surroundings and Alex was being a big help.

"Look at them Charles…Working together as if they were never enemies to begin with," mused Magneto as he and his friend watched with pride.

"Yes…And we should cherish such a development. It means that we'll be able to fight the battles that we should fight rather than the battles against each other so that such an enormous tragedy like this will never happen again."

"And just how long will do you think this unofficial peace last?" asked Eric.

Xavier simply smiled, seeing there were some parts of his old friend that would never change, one of them being his reluctance. He was new to fighting for this concept that Xavier had preached his whole life. And it would definitely take time for him to accept it. But for now…Time was plentiful and the new world that they new lived in had much to offer the both of them as they laid the foundations for future generations of both humans and mutants.

"It will last only as long as we and humanity will allow it to," answered the Professor, "Don't think I have forgotten human nature despite all this old friend. Mutants are still human…And such nature is part of what drove Stryker. But using one man as the model for an entire species is not the right archetype to go about. We must accept that there are going to be those like Stryker and there are going to be those that are the exact opposite. And that is why we must stay vigilant…So the ones like Stryker can't wield such power to commit great atrocities ever again."

The two men continued to watch as their students continued to work on what would become their new home. There was no doubt that William Stryker had changed all of them. He had shown the sheer magnitude of what one single man with will and drive can do. Not only that, he showed humanity in a new light…One that made it both darker, yet lighter at the same time. In the end, the public was furious with a man of such greed…And it's not because they were stupid or ignorant, it's just because that's what they were told. Perception is everything in the world that the X-men lived in. How the human race would ultimately see them was all a matter of what they saw and how they interpreted it. The darker side of humanity such as that which Xavier and Magneto had faced for so long was unavoidable…But so was the lighter side as well. For Magneto, it had taken him some time to see that and after so many years of drifting apart and fighting against one another's ideas, they were finally here…Working together at last.

* * *

As Logan rode through the rebuild gates of the institute on his motorcycle, he was greeted by the same thing he had seen since early this morning…Everybody working on the new institute. From sunrise until sunset, they had been working with the construction crews to build their new home. To Logan, it was funny how he never realized just how much the institute meant to him until somebody blew it up…Just as he never realized how much all the students meant to him until they were senselessly killed. Even though he had never been too keen on emotions, it was for that reason why he never got a chance to relish in what he once had before it was taken away. From the children to Ororo…He let his own Wolverine persona take precedence over the human side to him.

Now, he had new reasons to learn from his mistakes of the past. He had met new friends like Raven, Piotr, and Wanda that helped him find purpose once again as he had when he first came to the institute. Then…There was X23. He had made many search attempts for her in the time leading up the institute's destruction, but he had never found a trace of her. In the end, she found him. Since he learned about her existence, it was somewhat strange knowing that another piece of himself was in this world. She had been created from his blood…That made her his responsibility. And in finally allowing her to experience the world she had been denied for so long, it was a nice feeling knowing that a part of him had the chances that he never did.

Over with X23 and Alex Summers, the boy whom she had grown particularly fond of since her arrival, they had been given the task of cleaning out some of the debris from the pool. While they worked for hours on end at this rather daunting task, they continued to talk. Alex had been doing a lot to teach her some of the common things in life that most people took for granted…Things that the former living weapon had been denied her whole life.

"I'm telling you 23…If you just gave it a chance, I'm sure you'll love it!" said Alex confidently as he threw another handful of burnt chunks into a pile beside the pool.

"But I still don't see the point of it…" said X23, still learning for the most part about things she had not yet experienced, "Riding a wave of water on a board doesn't seem very logical."

"That's just it!" said Alex with enthusiasm, "It's one of those things that doesn't have to make sense. It's just something you do for the thrill, the rush, and the adrenalin that just gets your heart racing like nothing else."

"Sounds like combat," commented X23 as she easily lifted a rather heavy piece of debris with ease, much to Alex's astonishment.

"Kind of…But there's one big difference between that and surfing," he argued.

"And what is that?"

"In combat…You're driven by things like anger, rage, and bloodlust," said Alex, hoping that the younger girl would understand it in this context, "But in surfing…You're driven by other, more exhilarating things like thrills, happiness, and euphoria. It's like riding against time itself…And nothing else matters other than that one moment. There're no worries…No concerns…Nothing. It's just raw, unabated thrills…It's the best feeling in the world."

"And what makes you think that I am suited to such activity?" she asked as they both stopped their work and took some time to sit on the side of the pool beside one another, "You know I'm not very keen on emotions in general."

"I think you're perfect for surfing!" said Alex confidently, "You're not afraid of anything…You're strong, tough, and rugged…More than almost anybody else I've met on the beach. You've got everything necessary to experience the full benefits of surfing the waves. And once you do…You'll wonder how you ever lived without it."

"I don't know…" said X23, still somewhat uncertain of all these new experiences that Alex was describing.

"Hey, don't worry about it," assured the younger Summers brother, "Trust me…I know a born thrill seeker when I see one! You've got the mindset…Not to mention the body to go along with it."

"What about my body?" asked X23, looking down at herself, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

"Well you're strong, fit, and well…" but Alex soon began to stammer in his words and he soon felt all the blood in his body rush to his face as he looked up and down the former living weapon's physique.

For X23, she couldn't quite understand what was going on with Alex. Something about what he was saying was causing this strange reaction within him. He seemed to lose the ability to form coherent words all of the sudden. While she may not have known, Alex was beginning to feel stupid for once again not thinking about what he was saying. It got to the point where X23 grew somewhat worried about him.

"Is…Something wrong?" asked X23, sounding concerned.

"Oh no…Nothing's wrong," said Alex quickly, trying to regain his composure.

"Are you sure? Why is your face so red?" she asked, only making Alex feel more awkward.

"Well…Uh," he tried to explain, but with little success, "It's nothing to worry about really. This just happens to people when they say things they don't think too much about beforehand."

"Oh…" said X23, still not getting it.

"But just remember…Anytime you want to give surfing a try, just let me know and I'll make it so you get the full experience you deserve!" said Alex, once again managing to pull himself together after saying something he hadn't intended to, "Trust me…You'll feel the rush of combat…But it will make you feel happy, alive, and full of energy!"

X23 was still not very clear on the concept of 'feeling,' but what Alex had just described sounded…Amazing, for lack of a better word. She had no idea emotions were capable of such feeling, yet in simply talking about it, Alex seemed to be getting a rush from it somewhat like he had described. It was…Enticing in a way because a part of her hungered for new experiences. And since her arrival, Alex had been a major help to awakening the human side of her. For some reason he had an uncanny knack for making her smile in a special way…Although she didn't quite know why. But she planned on asking Logan about it later on.

As the sun continued to set over the horizon, Logan made his way over towards the pool where X23 and Alex were. So far, Alex had been a positive influence on the former living weapon and managed to relate to her since he was closer to her age. But at the same time, Logan noticed how Alex looked at her. Even though he was the brother of one of the first students he had raised all those years ago, it still made him uneasy because X23 was just so new to this world. But he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now…For he had something very important that he wanted to discuss with her…One that could change her life forever.

"Hey kid," said Logan as he saw X23 look back up at him upon becoming aware of his presence.

X23 made a face at him upon hearing him call her 'kid' again, but that just made him grin. She knew that he didn't like calling her a by her number even if she didn't quite understand why, but never-the-less…She didn't get as angry as she used to. Logan had names for everybody at the institute. Kitty had told her that it was just a quirk of his. But that didn't stop it from annoying her.

"I need to talk to ya about something…" said Logan as X23 and Alex stood up, "In private…"

Alex looked back at Logan and quickly got the message.

"So I guess that means I should leave?" said Alex.

"You betcha beach boy," said Logan.

"Okay…" said Alex, "I'll talk to you later 23."

Alex then went off to see what his brother was up to and left Logan with X23. For the both of them, it was a difficult time. X23 was staring a new life while Logan was trying to rebuild one that had been destroyed. Fate had seemingly brought them together once again. They were still a part of one another…That much they could ascertain. But what such a connection truly meant was still a concept that eluded them in some ways. But for Logan…He hoped to make some sense out of that confusion with what he had in his hand.

"What's this about Logan?" asked X23, noticing the strange, serious expression on his face, almost as if he was nervous about something.

"I talked to Nick Fury today…" said Logan.

He saw X23 immediately tense upon hearing that name, but he was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry…He's backed off. You don't have to worry about him, SHIELD, or any other prick trying to capture you and use you again."

"Just like that?" said the former living weapon somewhat confused by this development, "But why? They were pursuing me ever since we blew up Hydra."

"Well Fury had a change of heart and called off the search," said Logan, "With Hydra gone, you're free and they have no desire to try what they failed at. In addition…Fury kinda owed me a favor. And I guess that's why I'm here now."

X23 felt a strange sensation come over her when she heard that nobody was after her anymore. Ever since she had blown up Hydra, she had always lived with the fear that some organization that worked with them, such as SHIELD, would come after her and stick her back into the cage she so vehemently hated. A strange lump in her throat formed as the knowledge that she no longer had to worry about looking over her shoulder ever waking moment. But there was still more…Plenty more that Logan wanted to tell her and help her with in this time of great transition.

"So it's over?" said X23, "They're not going to try and use me again?"

"Nope…" assured Logan, "And even if they did, you still wouldn't have to worry…Because they would have to go through me to get you."

"But why?" said X23 as she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach the closer this man stood to her, "Why would you do that for me after everything I've put you through? Why?"

Logan took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be easy…But he wanted to let it out while he still had the chance to. He had let time slip by him in the past and he was not going to let it happen again. He had lost many of the students that he had vowed to protect…And people close to him like Ororo. There were many things he wished he could have said to them…But now that they were dead, they'll never know. And he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He had a chance to do something now that would forever change both his life and X23's. Part of him was still holding back…But this time, he wouldn't let it get in his way from saying what he wanted to this young girl that had been created in his blood

"Kid…Do you remember what I said to you about family the first time we met and you tried to kill me?" asked Logan, hoping that he wouldn't screw this up.

"Yes…" said X23, still feeling somewhat conflicted about that word, "I remember…You said that you were the closest thing to family that I had."

"Well it's true…But what I didn't tell you is that it goes both ways," said Logan, as he prepared to say what he had rehearsed in his head for the better part of three hours, "I don't have any family that I know about. As far as I know…They're all long dead. Like you…I am pretty much alone in this world. Sure I have friends like the Prof and kids I take care of like Scott, Jeannie, and Kitty…And while they are like family, they aren't by blood. I guess what I'm sayin' is…We are both the only family that either of us knows about. My blood flows through your veins. I know you're still learning…Hell I'm still learning too. But I want you to know…That we can learn together. I can help you…And you can help me."

For some reason, X23 felt her eyes moisten as Logan continued to refer to them as family…Something she never thought she would have. Yet here she was…Standing in the presence of a man whom she had tried to kill…Twice. And he was still willing to accept her as family…But still, there were many things she didn't understand and the emotions she felt at this moment were almost too much to handle.

"But…How can I help you?" she managed to get out despite the strain in her voice, "If you help me…And call me family…Then how can I hope to do anything in return? I don't know how…"

Logan once again took a deep breath as he struggled to form the right words. But nothing would stop him from saying what he needed to as he looked into the watery eyes of the young girl that was born in his image.

"You can help me…You already are," he said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "You see…Whenever people ask me about my family…I want to be able to say more than just a bunch of students. I want to be able to tell them that I have a family…I want to be able to tell them that I have a daughter…One who I'm very proud of because she's overcome so much and still manages to remain strong despite everything that's happened to her."

X23 could no longer control her tears as they began to flow gently down her face as she heard Logan refer to her as his daughter…Not just some clone. She remembered so vividly the feelings she got when she saw other families with their children growing up under Hydra's control. She had always been alone and isolated with nobody else other than heartless scientists to help her make sense out of things that she didn't understand. But in the span of a few weeks, Logan had taught her more than those Hydra thugs had her entire life. Maybe he could be a father to her…Maybe she could look at him as more than just genetic donor in the same way he looked at her as more than just some failed science experiment. It would mean she could have a life…With purpose, with friends, and with family.

Logan gently wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she took in the words he had said. He couldn't help but smile at her, knowing she was finally going to be able to start over once again.

"Just know that whatever you're struggling with," continued Logan, "You don't have to go through it alone. I can help you…The Prof can help you…And your friends can help you. It's not going to be easy putting the past behind you, believe me…I know. But you're strong enough…You've shown me that. Just don't ever let anybody call you an animal…Because you're more than that."

X23 managed to look back up at Logan through her tear-stained eyes. She had faced death countless times, she had survived torture for the majority of her life, and she had fought against an entire army…Yet simply hearing these words that this man was saying brought out in her a wave of feeling that just paralyzed her. But Logan still wasn't done yet. From his pocket…He pulled out the document that Nick Fury had given him and prepared to say what he thought would be the hardest part of this moment.

"There's just one more thing you need to make it official…" said Logan as he unfolded the paper, "Here…Consider this the start of your new life."

He then handed the young girl the document and she quickly looked it over. For a moment, she froze as she soon understood its meaning. Another round of tears soon formed in her eyes and a small drop soon fell upon the page…Forever closing one chapter of her life and starting over once again…This time, with hope.

"This is a birth certificate…" she finally managed, "MY birth certificate."

The document had most everything a regular birth certificate had with only a few exceptions. It had her birthday, which was the day she came out of the bio tank. It had her birth weight, her physical description, and most everything else normal children have when they're born. The only blank parts were the lines that said 'name' and the line off to the side that said 'mother.' X23 knew that she didn't have a mother…But the line that said 'father' was filled. Logan had signed it…Forever making him her father.

"I had a feeling you might want this…" said Logan as he looked at how the young girl reacted to this most symbolic gesture, "Now nobody can ever say you're not human. That document makes it official. It makes us family both biologically and legally. You're not alone anymore kid…"

She had a family…She had a father…Over and over again she kept saying it to herself in her head. The way it made her feel…The emotions that it brought on…It was something she never wanted to let go of. She didn't have to be alone anymore.

Then…What she did next took Logan by complete surprise. With tears still streaming down her face…She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder tears of happiness.

"Thank you…" she managed as she gave up fighting her tears and simply let them flow.

Logan didn't know what to do or say…He had never been in a position like this before. But the feeling of the crying young girl, who was now officially his daughter, nearly choked him up just as much as he gently wrapped her arms around her as well and hugged her close. It was a strange feeling…Now having the responsibility of a child. Yet she had his blood…And she had been created in his image. Her eyes were like a mirror image of his own and they told countless stories of a darkened past. Now neither of them were alone anymore…They finally had each other.

"Logan…" she managed as her sobs began to subside, "Does…Does this mean that I can call you…Father?"

Logan froze for a moment…But he soon smiled back at her and helped wipe her tears away as he made it clear to her that he was there for her and had no intention of changing that.

"I'd be honored if ya did darlin'…"

Hearing someone call him that was a strange feeling to a man once made to do nothing more than kill. Yet when this young girl said it…He felt it's true meaning. The pain of not being able to save the children that had died in the institute was still there…But this new feeling…This new sensation of having a life that will forever be connected to him helped give the Wolverine something he always wanted to hold onto.

Soon afterwards, Logan and X23 sat down and finished what they had started back at the base in Canada. X23 now had a family…All she needed was a name. X23 was forever the designation she would be attached to and she knew it…But at the same time, she wanted to put the life that it reminded her of behind. It was somewhat difficult deciding a new name for a teenage girl that had gone by a mere number her whole life…But by the time the sun disappeared over the horizon, they finally decided on one to put on her birth certificate. Henceforth…She would now be known…As Sarah Logan.

* * *

In a small clearing overlooking the lake far from the main institute grounds, Scott, Jean, and Raven were working on what they hoped to be the link that would not only help them build a new future…But also to never forget the past. Many people had died. X-men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, and Morlocks had all been among those killed in William Stryker's attacks. Many of the remains had been seized by the military in the aftermath of the attacks, but since William Stryker's downfall many of the remains were shipped back to the families of the deceased. But for those that didn't have families…They were to be shipped to the institute and buried along a stretch of land that they had entitled 'Memorial Ridge.'

On this ridge, a stone statue stood in the center of a long row of stone with each name of one whom had lost their life as a result of Stryker's madness. Jean had been hard at work sculpting the statue of an angel while Scott had been meticulously engraving each name into the stone by hand and tailored to perfection. This was a monument to those that had died…And it would forever be a reminder to future generations of the power and horror of hate.

Raven was there along with them…Looking over the finished mark that would forever immortalize her daughter Rogue, whom had been in the institute when it was destroyed. The horrible image of her body on that fateful night was sure to haunt her dreams for all eternity. She had been there because she wanted to give Scott Rogue's birth name to engrave so that others would know who she had been not just with the X-men, but with her as well. Over and over again, Raven ran her hands along the perfectly carved text that read Marie Anna Darkholm. Underneath it…The word Rogue linked both the past and the present of the beautiful young woman that had been taken away all too soon.

"You did a wonderful job on this Scott…" said Raven as she kept running her hands over the text as if to somehow reach Rogue beyond the grave.

"Thank you…" said Scott, "And I'm glad we finally get to know Rogue's name as well. "Now a part of her will always live on."

Raven felt a slight tear form in her eye as she remembered all the failures she had with Rogue. She had tried to win her back for all the wrong reasons before. And once she finally had the desire to win her back for the right reasons…She was taken away from her…Killed heartlessly so she would never live to be a mother to her ever again.

"I still failed her you know…" mused Raven as Scott and Jean looked back over at the solemn woman, "I never got the chance to tell her how sorry I was. I'll never get the chance to be the mother to her that I should have been."

Both Scott and Jean stopped what they were doing and walked over to their former enemy. This woman had shown how much she had changed over the last month since their paths crossed in their darkest hour. She had undergone mental torture from Apocalypse, unending nightmares about everything she had done that she regretted, and the horrifying image of seeing her daughter's dead body. No matter how much she cried or how much she tried to repent for it…It still wouldn't bring her back and she still wouldn't get to tell her all the things she desperately wanted to.

"I'm sorry Raven…" said Jean as she placed a hand on the shape shifter's shoulder, "I know she meant a lot to you."

"That's just it…" continued Raven, "She died not knowing…She died thinking that I had wanted her just for her powers…And that's not true…Not entirely. I was a different person when I adopted her…But I fell in love with her. I see that now…And I just didn't realize it until I had pushed her away."

As bitter as Mystique had been as an enemy to the X-men, there was still a part of her that loved her children. She had let a lot of things stand in her way and only now standing before her daughter's grave could she finally see things clearly.

"Wherever Rogue is now…I'm sure she knows," said Scott, knowing all too well how hard it was to lose family.

"I hope you're right Scott…I really do," said Raven as she stood up, "Maybe one day…When my time finally comes…I'll get the chance to tell her. And until that day comes…I guess I owe it to her not to make the same mistakes. And it's a promise I intend to keep."

And with that, Scott and Jean left the old woman to herself. It was going to be hard for her to get over Rogue…But with the help of her new friends and her son, she had all the drive she needed to make sure that the memory of her daughter would forever live on.

As Jean saw the look of grave sorrow on Raven's face as she looked back at her daughter's name, she began to feel a deep sense of sadness over the sheer scale of this loss. Seeing a mother bury her daughter is one of the saddest things someone can witness. But for Jean Grey, she could sense the projections of her sadness and remorse for what she had done. The emotional pain this woman felt was far more intense than the physical pain from the wound on her knee that was still bandaged. She could feel how bad Raven felt because she never got to say goodbye. A part of her began to worry as she felt these emotions radiating off the shape shifter as she soon found herself reading over the names of other mutant children that had died in these horrible attacks.

Scott quickly sensed his fiancé's emotions through the psychic link they shared. She could feel her sadness, anxiety, and remorse as she read over the names of the dead that had been taken away so heartlessly. Scott soon found himself gently wrapping his arms around her body from behind as he held her close to him…Easing her pain with the deep love they sent each other through their link.

"What's wrong Jean?" asked Scott as she felt the young redhead take his hand and squeeze it tightly.

"All this death…All this pain," answered Jean, "And Raven…She just…I can never understand how horrible it must feel to bury a daughter."

"I know…Losing family is a pain that really can never be erased," said Scott, speaking from experience.

"It's just that…" continued Jean as she looked at the scale of death that such a war had brought, "Scott…If we have children…They'll be mutants. They'll be born into this world of conflict and they'll have no chance at living a 'normal' life."

Scott felt his heart rate go up as Jean talked about things like them having kids together one day and bringing new life into this world that they had seen so much darkness breed from. But with a gentle kiss, he was quick to reassure his future wife that they had survived this far through all the conflict that led up to this point…And they had the strength build a new future for both themselves…And their future children.

"I know…" said Scott as he carefully chose his words, "That they'll never have a normal life…Instead, they'll have an extraordinary life…One full of both hope and conflict…One where they'll be able to make a difference and one where they'll have two parents who will love them with ever fiber of their being."

Jean felt the warmth of Scott's gentle touch and his soothing presence in her mind. She then turned to face him while they were still in an embrace, completely forgetting about the lingering sting that was still present in the wound on her leg. The uncertainty of the future still hung strong…But the will to see it through remained just as strong for both Scott and Jean as they contemplated where their present path down the road of life would lead them. For however long they lived…They both had the strength to see it through and make a future for themselves…And whatever children they would have.

'I love you…' sent Jean as their lips met in a deep kiss.

'I love you too…My wife to be…'

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for now. A new institute is being built, new friendships are being forged, and a new era has dawned. This story is very close to ending and there are still some loose ends that I will address before all is said and done and the final page is closed on "Extermination." But fear not! I already have another story in the works planned and I still have many stories to tell! Oh, and by the way…X23's name, Sarah Logan, was borrowed with permission from Agent-G's story "Adjustments." Thanks a lot man! I always liked that name for her! It has been a long, harsh road for this story…But it will end soon enough. And before it does, I urge you all to review this story! Please tell me what you think by sending me reviews via email or by posting them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best!

NO WAIT! REVIEW!


	38. Saying Goodbye

**Extermination  
Chapter 38: Saying Goodbye**

****

* * *

As always, before I begin…A quick word to the kind readers that took the time to review!

**Silver Spider:** Of course! How could I not use such a beautiful line? It's one of my favorite! I had to use it and I thank you once again for inspiring me to use X23 in this fic with your work! "Concrete Angel" is a classic! I love it! Thank you and peace out!  
**Quillian:** Yeah, I always found that name to be best for her too. Besides, I couldn't think of anything better. I'm glad you liked the Fury scene! Feel free to quote it! And it's not over yet! There's still a bit more to go my friend! Thank you so much for all your wonderful, kind reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Peace out!  
**GothikStrawberry:** I'm glad you like the family aspect for Logan and Sarah since it is my first attempt at trying it. And her growing close to Alex is just another interesting little thing I felt was worth throwing in! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
**X00001:** Yeah, X23 really has a new shot at life now. But it's not over yet! Thanks for the review!  
**Doza:** Well if the last part made you teary eyed, then I think this one will too. It's very emotional and I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for reading "Hellfire and Brimstone!" Agent-G and I just think alike so much sometimes that it's downright scary! Thanks for all your support and all your kind reviews! You rock my friend! Peace out!  
**Darkness1:** Hey old friend! I'm glad you got my review! I had always liked X23's dynamics in the show and I really wanted to take a shot at it here, so I appreciate you're kind approval of my work! There are still a few chapters left my friend and I hope you like them! This has been a truly epic undertaking for me and I can't thank you enough for all your support! You rule and you always will man! Peace out!  
**Wen1:** Yeah, I figured you'd like that last part! I did too! Thanks for the review!  
**Xmengirlzrule:** Wow, I'm honored that you give such praise to how I do my scenes! I put a lot of thought and effort into them and it really means a lot to me!  
**The Uncanny R-Man:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter my friend! And I'm glad you like the X23/Alex thing I tried. I was a bit unsure about that, but now I'm glad I did it! Thanks a lot for the kind review my friend! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C:** You're right my friend. The survivors have a long road ahead of them, but there remains so much hope for both them and the future. It'll all depend on the choices they make in the end. But there are still a few things left to cover before this story ends and I hope you enjoy them! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! You rock!  
**StarStar16:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks a lot for the review!  
**Heartsyhawk:** Wow, I'm honored that the last chapter was so profound for you. That's what I was really going for and I plan to do the same with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it my friend! There is no way I can ever express my gratitude for all of your enthusiastic support since the beginning of this fic nearly five months ago. It's been a long road up until this point, but you've been there for me the whole way! Thank you so much! I'm truly honored to have you as a reader of my work!  
**Howlerdrode:** If you thought the last chapter was emotional, then I think you'll find this one just as profound! There isn't much left, but I'm going to make it all count! Thanks for the kind review my friend! And good luck on your stories! Peace out!  
**Randommarvelfan:** I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this story my friend! I can't tell you how much it means to me! And if you thought the last chapter was emotional, wait until you read this one! Thank you so much for your kind review! I really appreciate it! You rock and peace out!  
**Fireinu:** Actually, I got that name from Agent-G's fics. It belongs to him, not me. But I always thought X23's best name was Sarah and I really like being able to use her in this story! Thanks a lot for the review! I appreciate it!  
**Jenskott:** Yeah, I guess I'm a sucker for X23 moments. She's suffered so much, she deserves a little happiness in my opinion. And yes, that was a line from TAS! I just had to use it! Thanks as always for the review my friend! I really appreciate it! Peace out!  
**LadyDeathStrike1:** Thanks for your comments on the Logan/X23 parts! It was a really fun part to write! Hope you enjoy the rest of my story! Peace!  
**KSimonT-X:** Yes, I have tried to put so many things into this long, epic story. There is so much I want to tell and so many messages that I want to convey that it has been a true challenge, yet a great joy to do so! And thanks for your comments on X23's name! It's my favorite name for her too as you can probably already guess. And I'm glad I was able to show Mystique in a new light for you. I think it's clear in the show that she truly does have a heart, but she lets a lot of things get in the way. With this story, I hoped to give her a sense of clarity that she never would have gained otherwise and I'm happy you like what I've done! As for the Scott/Jean parts, you know how much I like them so I couldn't possibly resist! Thank you so much for being such a kind reader and reviewer my friend! It really means a lot to me! You rock! Peace out!  
**Witch-Uk:** Yay! It's great to hear from you again! I was afraid you had disappeared! Thank you so much for you comments on my story! It's a great honor to hear someone like you say it's one of your favorites! You rock and so does all your work! Peace out!  
**Lil Jean:** Thanks for your comments! I hope you like where I take this with very few chapters left! I appreciate your review! Peace out!

Well, that's it for the reviews! Thanks again all you wonderful reviewers! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

In the weeks that followed through the long, hot days of the summer months the work on the new Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters continued. Every day, the mutants that had survived the ordeal worked practically all day with construction crews and each other to create a new home for them and a new generation of mutants. For Professor Xavier, it was rebuilding from scratch once again and learning from past mistakes so the terrible tragedies of war wouldn't happen again. He had only a small part of the student body he had before all this happened…But he also had help from new friends that he once believed to be lost forever. Former enemies were now friends in wake of such horrible loss and a new sense of unity upon fighting together and succeeding together had helped give this next generation of X-men a new purpose and hope for a better future.

Day by day, the structure of the new institute began to take shape as it rose from the ashes of destruction. Much of the lower levels had been repaired thanks to Magneto's help and the battle scars of the surrounding landscape were slowly beginning to fade away as new cover overtook the grim reminders of the bloody tragedy that had passed. After over a month of hard work, the X-men were able to move out of the bunkers that Magneto had made for them underground and into the new dormitories of the institute. While much of the facility was still unfinished, it was a welcome step up from their old dwellings and it was a good feeling to be able to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed under the roof of their new home.

The institute was fast nearing completion. With Xavier's planning, Magneto's help, and the support of everybody else that had come together in the war for their freedom, it was clear that this was going to be the most advanced institute ever conceived. Soon, it would once again open its doors to mutants everywhere. This time, there would be less animosity between the school and the government. The public also would be more understanding with the memory of the dead bodies of the innocent people that had been slaughtered by hate. And while this bright new future for mutants gave hope to the survivors of Stryker's senseless and brutal war…They could never forget the past. Many of the graven images of their dead friends and family would stick with them for the rest of their lives. It was not an easy memory to have…But it was one that was never to be forgotten. They couldn't know where they were going…Unless they remembered where they had come from. The past and the future would always be linked now whether they liked it or not. It was one of the many effects that Stryker had bestowed upon the fragile world he had done so much to corrupt. But all the lessons learned from that war could never bring any of their friends or loved ones back. Now…As a new beginning was set into place…One final goodbye remained…One that would keep the past alive, while at the same time finally laying parts of it to rest.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey, the first two students of the Xavier Institute, had worked long and hard on a fitting monument to their fallen friends. Now, on a quiet ridge overlooking the lake in the background…A large, stone angel stood in the center of a long row of polished granite. Along this stretch of rock…The names of each mutant that had died as a result of Stryker's atrocities was finely engraved to perfection. There were names from all sides like Rogue, Bobby, Lance, Todd, Remy, John, Caliban, and Callisto. Some were old enemies, some were close friends, some were family, and some were neither…Yet they were all casualties of this heinous war. They did not deserve to die. They were simply born different…And for that, they had been murdered without remorse. But the man responsible for ending their lives all too soon was now dead and his war had long ended…Thanks to those that had survived and had lived to remember the faces and lives that lived behind the mutant powers that so many focused on. Now…As the cloudless, crystal clear night hung over the sky, a small gathering had assembled at the completed monument. From the heavens above…Perhaps those that had been lost were seeing this event unfold and maybe…They were finally able to take comfort in the world that they were no longer a part of was in good hands.

"Are you ready for this Charles?" asked Eric as they both prepared for what was sure to be a very emotional ceremony.

Xavier took a deep breath as he remembered all the students that he had lost as a result of such a horrible war. This ceremony would be hard on him especially because it would remind him of how he was unable to keep a promise to those children. He had long assured them that they were safe in his institute…But Stryker had proven him wrong. For most, this ceremony was to say goodbye to those that had been lost…But for Xavier, it was a way for him to say…He was sorry.

"I'm ready…"

The two men then met with the rest of the new students and teachers outside at the monument on the quiet ridge. Everybody was there to say goodbye to somebody…A friend, an enemy, or a part of their family. They were also there to say goodbye to something more…Their past. For those that had been profoundly changed by this experience like Mystique and Magneto, it was a way of laying to rest the demons that had haunted them for many years. And through this ceremony, it would help them start over…Not just with their family, but with themselves as well.

Everybody stood silently before the stone monument in the shadow of the graves of the dead victims of Stryker's war. It was a hard, emotional time for all of them…Yet their souls deserved to be allowed to rest in peace…Knowing that they were never going to be forgotten. As they all thought of somebody that they had lost…Professor Charles Xavier began to speak what he hoped would be heard both here and beyond the realm of the living.

"We all…Lost someone on that fateful night of the attacks," began Xavier with a solemn tone and a careful poise, hinting that he had been working on this speech for some time, "We lost good friends, we lost homes, and some of us even lost family."

Mystique, who was standing by her son began to tear up as she heard his initial words and fixed her gaze upon Rogue's name in the monument. But Kurt gently took his mother's hand…Equally saddened at the reminder of his lost sister that had been taken away from him all too soon.

"That day…We were attacked by someone that we neither knew about, nor expected," continued Xavier, "We…Didn't allow ourselves to believe in the power of one, hate-driven man. We let ourselves become disillusioned by both peace and war. I believe…That Stryker knew we were ignorant. But we must never allow ourselves to be naïve. I, myself, have learned that…There are some battles that one should fight and there are some battles that are not even necessary. And I think we all misjudged which was which in the past."

Upon hearing that, Magneto immediately thought of his life and how he had chosen to fight the battles against Xavier rather than men like Stryker and Trask. He remembered how he put the importance of his own selfish goals above that of his family and his life. Looking over at Wanda and Pietro as they glanced in sorrow towards the names of the fallen members of the Brotherhood, he swallowed the lump and his throat and vowed before their tears that he would not allow such things to happen again. He was still their father…They were still his children. That…He could never forget.

"I promised the students of my institute…That they would be safe," said the Professor as he felt his emotions get the better of him as he mentioned those that had died in the rubble of his school, "And unfortunately…It was a promise that I was unable to keep. As strong as we are…We must never forget that we are only human. The gifts that we have been blessed with, whether you choose to seem them as gifts or not, don't erase who and what we truly are at heart. We all feel…We grow…We learn from our mistakes even if some learn slower than others. And hopefully…We can learn from this experience as well. We can all do what we can to make the lives that were lost mean as much as they should. As a Professor and a teacher…I have come to learn that we must value ever second that comes…For every one that passes will never come again. Those that died…Did not deserve to. But the time that they had spent in this world must not be in vain and we must never take the moments that passed for granted. It only takes one fateful moment for everything to change for better or for worse. But in living through all this…We must not allow ourselves to think of time as an enemy, stalking us and waiting to end everything. Instead, we must remember that time is an ally…One that helps us treasure that which we still have…And that which we have yet to experience. The world is different now…That much we can all agree on. But how this new world will take shape is up to us. It can just as easily go in either direction…Which is why, we do all we can to make the world a better place for future generations. We must bestow upon others the ideals, the principles, the beliefs that we hold dear and teach them the dreams and possibilities of the future…While reminding them of the follies and tragedies of the past."

Few could hold their tears back as they continued to listen to the Professor speak. The monument and all the names of the dead seemed to make the air itself grow cold with remembrance of that fateful moment when everything changed. Yet at the same time, it seemed fitting to the lost souls that they were hoping to lay to rest.

"It is my wish…" continued Xavier as he closed his eyes in an attempt to restrict the flow of tears, "That the students, teachers, and friends that are not here to share this moment…Will forever watch over us and look down with pride at the world they helped influence. I know not all of you are church goers or very spiritual in general…But I would like to pray for those that died on that fateful night…I wish to bid them goodbye…And grant them my eternal apologies that they had to leave this world before they even got a chance to experience it's splendor. I ask God to bestow his grace upon those who were taken away from us all too soon…And to watch over them while we watch over the world that they left behind."

Even for those whom had struggled with their faith in God in the past…Everyone silently prayed for their lost friends. The silence of the peaceful ridge hung strong as nothing more could be heard other than the gentle winds rustling the trees. It was a fitting end to a fitting ceremony. Now hopefully, the souls of the dead could rest in peace…Knowing that they would never be forgotten and that they had left their mark.

As everybody walked the rows of names, the sheer size of the tragedy was forever symbolized by these graves. For the most part, the bodies of the dead were shipped back to their respective homes wherever they may be. Gambit's body was shipped back to New Orleans, Amara's body was shipped back to Nova Roma, John's body was shipped back to Australia, and Bobby's body was shipped back to his parents. Yet for some who didn't have homes to go to…Like many of the Morlocks and those without parents such as Todd, Lance, and Tabitha, their bodies were brought back to the institute and each was buried on this ridge where they would rest eternally. For Rogue, Mystique and Kurt had agreed to bury her remains on this ridge so that they could be close to her in some ways.

As the others gathered around certain names that meant something to them…Kurt and Mystique stood over Rogue's final resting place. There were many things that they both wanted to say to her…Especially Mystique, who would never get the chance to be the mother she wanted to be for her. But even though it was a little late now…The old woman that had been through so much, was determined to say her peace.

"Hello Rogue…It's me…You're mother," said Raven as she touched the engraving with her hands with Kurt by her side, "I know I'm the last person you probably want to hear from…And I don't know if you'll want to listen to what I have to say so I'll just go ahead and say it."

Kurt gently placed a hand on his mother's shoulder as she took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions.

"I know I did many horrible things to you and your brother…" she went on with tears in her eyes, "I know I hurt you…And I know I can never understand how bad it truly felt. But please accept my pleas…When I say that I'm sorry. It took a long time for me to see things clearly. It took a long time for me to realize what I had become. I know I was a monster…But I see that now…And whether you choose to believe it or not, I am not that monster anymore. I don't want you to remember me as your enemy, your manipulator, or your tormentor…I want you to remember me as your mother. I know saying that I'm sorry doesn't make up for what I did but…Please Rogue…I just…"

Raven couldn't hold it in anymore as she broke down before the body of her dead child. Her tears mixed with the dirt that she was buried in and Kurt was there to help support his mother. Every word she said…She said with raw emotion. It was something she never thought she would ever find herself doing…Yet with Mystique as good as dead, it left hope for Raven Darkholm.

"I know I have no right to say it…But I am very proud of you Rogue," said Raven as her sobs died down, "Even though you may never know it…The time I spent with you as your friend, Risty, was among the happiest times of my life. Please don't forget me or your brother. Maybe one day when my time in this world is up…I will be able to see your face again and tell you how much you meant to me…But until then, I promise you that I will spend what time I have left here atoning for the mistakes I have made and making up for the time that I have lost. I will miss you…My daughter. And I will always pray for you…May you rest in peace."

Upon saying her last words, Raven Darkholm gently placed a white rose under her name. For Kurt, being one who had always believed in God's love and forgiveness…He was heartened to see his mother finally make peace. He knew that this would grant her strength in the trying times to come and he wanted to be there as any family should. But for him…The memory of the brief time he had spent with Rogue as brother and sister would always be special to him. And as he gently embraced his mother in a comforting hug…He decided to make his peace as well.

"Goodbye…Mien sister," said Kurt, knowing that somehow Rogue would hear his prayers, "I know ve never got to spend a lot of time together and it all ended so soon…But you vill always have a special place in my heart. And no matter vhere you may be now…Just know that I am proud to be your brother…Even if it isn't by blood, it is in every other vay that matters. I vill miss you…And so vill our mother. I promise that I vill vatch over her and I vill always think about you…Vhen I think of my family…"

Upon saying his peace, Kurt then reached into his pocket and took out a small picture. When Raven saw it, she couldn't help but smile. It was one of Kurt and Rogue, smiling together during the times when she still walked this earth. In one photo…Both of her children were alive and full of life. It was one of Kurt's prized pictures…And he chose to let Rogue have it as he set it down with the rose against her grave.

Kurt could no longer hold his tears back as he let himself cry for the family that he had lost as a result of this horrible tragedy. But as he wept, he felt a hand on his shoulder…And looked up to see Wanda standing beside him with a look of understanding and sympathy.

"She knows Kurt…" whispered Wanda, "Don't worry…She knows."

Upon hearing that, Kurt pulled her into a hug as she let him cry for his loss. And being one whom had lost many things before…Wanda could relate and her understanding made it all the more meaningful for Kurt as the were certain that somewhere out there…Rogue was smiling down upon them from heaven.

For Pietro, he had stayed transfixed on the solemn graves of the Brotherhood…The friends that he had trusted and betrayed. Being the arrogant fool that he was…He never took the time to say that he was sorry for everything that he had done. He never gave him his thanks for putting up with him and his foolishness and considering him a friend. Now that they were dead…Pietro felt that they had died still thinking of him as a jerk that took them for granted. Yet taking ten bullets and coming so close to death had made him think about just how foolish he had been. His renegade fearlessness and attitude were some of the reasons why he felt alone, betrayed, and able to throw anything away without remorse until it came back later to eat at his soul. There may not have been a Brotherhood anymore…But it had been the first place where he felt he had belonged. And while he grew to fit in with his new friends…He could not forget his old ones.

"Hey guys…Yeah, it's me…" said Pietro to the three graves of Todd, Freddy, and Lance, "I know you probably don't want to hear from me…Hell, you probably liked watching me get shot ten times…But I guess I kind of deserved that. And I guess…I guess I really didn't know what we had until…Until somebody took it all away. We were all really something…No doubt about it. We were like outlaws, a posse, a group that stuck together in a world where everyone rejected us…And I betrayed you, I know. But I guess…Saying I'm sorry isn't going to automatically make you forgive me. I know I'm cocky and arrogant…And I know that I was jerk. But we were still the Brotherhood…That much I'll never forget. I wish I could have done more…Both as a leader and as a friend. But I guess I was too slow. I just hope that wherever you guys are now…You're better off there than you were here. And no matter how long it takes for me to come up and join you guys…I promise I'll be there and make the best of the new chances I get. Because no matter what…We are, and forever will be, the Brotherhood…I'll miss you guys…Rest in peace."

While Pietro knew that he wouldn't get a response from the three friends that he had once betrayed, he hoped to at least lay to rest what he didn't like about himself while forever remembering what the Brotherhood had taught him. He would always have one bullet lodged within him as a reminder of the sacrifices he was willing to make and to the extent that he was willing to go in order to make good on his promises. As the fast and speedy mutant he was by nature, he had finally managed to catch up with himself after so long. And while he stood lost in his daze, Magneto walked up beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I see you've finally learned…" said Eric as he looked back at his son with pride.

"Yeah…Some speedster I am though…Took me long enough," replied Pietro, not fighting his father this time and actually taking comfort in his presence for a change.

"Well…Don't feel bad," assured Eric, "What took me decades only took you years. I know it was slow in learning what mattered…But I guess that kind of runs in the family."

"Yeah…I guess it does," said Pietro, as part of him found solstice in his father's words.

While the bitter past still hung over the speedster…In remembering what his father had done these past few months to be Eric Lensherr and not Magneto, part of him still hung on to the hope that maybe…Just maybe…They could be a family again.

For Alex, he stayed close to his brother and his fiancé. Having not known the victims as they had, it was a lot harder on Scott than it was for him. But not long after his return, Alex had discovered that Stryker's assassins had used his foster parents to get to him. While he hoped to see them again, he was saddened when he had come to learn that they had been mercilessly killed like the rest of Stryker's victims. It had been a harsh blow to the young man to lose his foster parents, whom he had always been close to. But Stryker's reach had just been too great and his ruthlessness all too apparent.

But in losing his home back in Hawaii, Alex had been welcomed into the team as a new member of the X-men. He had fought alongside them against Apocalypse and against Stryker and in doing so, proved to himself that he could make a difference with his powers as his brother had always told him. In losing his home just as his brother had, he had been brought into this new world left from the ashes of a truly devastating war. In fighting for his right to live along with many of his new friends like Pietro, Colossus, and X23…Or Sarah as she was now called…He had experienced a feeling that no wave on the beach could give him. Now, as an X-man, he was being taken on a new thrill ride…One with many new possibilities and many dangers. But being the fearless surfer that he was at heart…Alex Summers was not afraid.

While Alex watched Scott and Jean solemnly walk past each name of the fallen X-men that they had once so passionately led, Sarah watched on beside him while taking in all the wave of sad emotions that seemed to overcome her new friends.

"They all look so sad…" said Sarah as she turned to Alex, "Why are they doing this if it makes them sad?"

Sarah had not been human in a sense for very long and emotions were still a mystery to her. While she had grown better at experiencing and handling them…She still struggled to understand them. She couldn't determine the reason why everybody would want to have this strange 'ceremony' as they called it if it made everybody so sad. She could smell the tears coming from the eyes of her friends. Even Logan, her new 'father,' had been struggling with such sadness. Alex swallowed the lump in his throat as the memories of those he never got a chance to know and the foster parents that he had come to love continued to hang heavy on his psyche. He knew he didn't have all the answers that this young girl that had grown up in a laboratory wanted…But as someone he had grown close to, he felt he owed her as much.

"Death is always sad…" said Alex, speaking from truth and experience.

"Then…Why are they doing something like this?" asked Sarah as her eyes fell on an emotionally distraught Logan as he stood over the graves of the children he had vowed to protect, "Why would they want to purposely do something that makes them feel so sad?"

"Well…" said Alex, struggling to find he right words, a task he was not very good at, "It doesn't really have anything to do with wanting to feel something. Ceremonies like this…Are ways in which people try to say goodbye to those they've lost. And it's hard because…All this death was just so unexpected and sudden. And many of those that died were friends, family, and teammates. Nobody once got a chance to say goodbye…And that's what they're doing now."

Sarah tried to understand the logic behind what Alex was saying, but it wasn't very definitive in any sense. Only part of her question was answered and she was used to being in a world where everything was definitive. It was confusing, yet it made her feel so much more human…Mainly because humans by nature are not meant to fully understand everything.

"But if everybody's dead, then why say goodbye? I thought the dead couldn't hear?" she said, still confused by it all.

Alex, never being a real religious person, didn't know a whole lot about the spiritual. And since this girl had been raised in a lab, it was not surprising that she had no concept of it either. But she still desired answers…She wanted to find meaning behind all this sadness that seemed to surround her. While Alex felt such a question was best left for somebody like Kurt, he once again tried his best to say what he had to in order to give this girl the answers she so sorely sought.

"Just because they're dead…Doesn't mean that part of them is still not alive," replied Alex, only further sparking X23's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she responded, not seeing how that was logical.

"There are certain…Things that go beyond logic and the physical in this world," continued Alex, choosing his words carefully, "Personally, I really don't know a whole lot about it…But I guess I could say that, we believe there is a spark within all of us that lives on even after our bodies are long dead. We call it a soul…A part of us that never dies. And for everybody that had died in this meaningless war…Everybody that we never got the chance to say goodbye to…We have this ceremony and build for them this little monument so that we can make our peace. You see sadness…But this isn't necessarily an event of sadness."

"Then what is it for?" asked Sarah, as she took in everything that the young man was saying.

"Hope…" answered Alex, "By saying goodbye to the people we've lost…It helps us to always remember them. And in holding onto these precious memories…We take comfort knowing that we've made our peace with them. In the end, it's not something that brings sadness…In the end, it brings hope."

"Hope…" said Sarah as she watched the tears of her new family fill their eyes, "I think I understand."

Alex then wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her close to him as she struggled with so many things during this very trying time. She didn't get defensive or angry…Instead she took comfort in knowing she had people here that cared about her. Sarah Logan may have been new to this world that she had been brought into…But she sure as hell wasn't alone in learning new things about the mysteries of emotions and the true aspects of life.

As the time slowly passed for the mourning team of mutants, the time soon came for everybody to say one last goodbye and retire to their beds for the night. It had been a very hard time for everybody because it put into perspective just how great a loss they had suffered as a result of this meaningless war. Every person that had died had his or her own personal story to tell. And one thing that they all had in common was that their story was tragically cut short.

As Magneto helped Xavier in, he was soon followed by his son, Pietro. This ceremony along with the past few weeks had put into perspective the change that their world had experienced. For Pietro, he would be the one survivor that would always carry a relic of this war within his body in the form of bullet lodged between his heart and spine. In addition…Facing death had also given him a second chance…The possibility of making good on what he had learned and using that to grow in a way that it had taken his father much longer to. While both he and Wanda still hadn't had a real conversation with Magneto since they were back at the base in Canada, the speed demon managed to smile somewhat at his father's change. He had finally taken a path that he had veered from long ago and he had acted as a father, not an employer or a tyrant, for the first time in his life. While part of Pietro wanted to have a father…He still had to mend his old feelings of bitterness beforehand. But with Wanda by his side and new friends to help him, the possibility of having a family was not at all improbable.

Kitty and Piotr were the next to leave. The Russian Colossus that had once fought against the X-men had grown quite close to his new friends…Kitty in particular. She had been one of the most fascinating girls he had ever come across. Even in their darkest hours, she didn't late herself get completely sucked into the depths of despair. And in showing him that bitterness and anger over the past are not at all ways to move forward, the young valley girl had captivated his mind and heart. While having to go through this difficult time, Kitty often leaned on Piotr for support and smiled at him for being there. Saying goodbye to so many of her friends had been very hard, but knowing that she wasn't alone in her grief helped her cope in a way she couldn't ever have done on her own. And as she began to walk away from the monument…Young Kitty Pryde turned back one more time and whispered one more solemn message for everyone to hear.

"Goodbye…"

Scott, Jean, and Alex were the next to depart. Having lead the team and having watched it grow since they had been a part of it, the goodbye was quite difficult for Scott and Jean. They had been with the X-men since they were 12 years old and it had become a major part of their lives. Seeing the team that had developed immortalized in a stone monument to forever preserve their memories seemed a fitting tribute for those that had died. But it would be hard with so many memories of the good times when they were all still together as a team. However, the meaningless war that they could not control had simply gotten in the way. The tragedy that they had faced was beyond measure, but little could be done to undo such an event. The young, soon to be married couple leaned on each other for support as they said their final goodbyes and made their way back to the mansion with Alex not far behind along with Sarah. However, she stopped halfway when she looked back to see Logan still standing motionlessly over the graves at the monument.

After saying goodbye to Rogue and the rest of their friends, Kurt and Raven also began to leave. But for Logan…He was still standing there, not showing any inclination that he intended to leave. While Kurt returned to the mansion, Mystique had decided to stay and see why Logan was staying. But in seeing his disposition and knowing what she had learned about him in the short time since they had become friends, she decided that it would probably be best to keep her distance for the time being. His new daughter, Sarah, was about to go up to him, but Raven stopped her before she could.

"Give him some time…" she said, "This is something he needs to do on his own."

X23 didn't fight her as she merely stood still and watched Logan as he stood over the sight where Ororo Munroe's body was buried. Originally, the Professor considered shipping her remains back to Africa…But many of the surviving students as well as Evan's parents had argued against that. Ororo's life had been with the X-men. She was in many ways the heart of the teams. Her gentleness and kindness was the living embodiment of the X-men's ideals. And for that, her final resting place would be upon the grounds which she had lived many important years of her life and influenced so many others from the children to her fellow teachers…And Logan was one of them.

For Wolverine, Ororo Munroe had been much more than a teacher and a friend that helped him grow into the man he had become. She had helped him tame the animal that brewed within him and put behind his tortured past as a weapon and a killer. In her homeland, she was a goddess…And to Logan, he never had any doubts about that. He had waited for everybody to leave before he said his peace to the woman that had been such a powerful influence on his life. It still hurt…For he never would get a chance to say what he wanted to in her presence and around her gentle warmth. But even though she was gone, he still wanted to say his peace…He owed her that much.

"Hey Ro…It's me," began Logan, his voice already straining, "I know I'm late. I know I should have been there instead of you. I should be the one in that grave…Not you. If I hadn't convinced you to let me go to Washington in your place…Then maybe you would still be here. The kids need you…You could always give them things that I could never give them. Everyone that ever walked through the doors of the institute…You treated them with a kind of love and gentleness that I always admired. After all the things you did…I don't see how it was possible for anybody NOT to love you. You showed me a lot in all the years I knew you…You showed me so many things that I never…"

Logan had to stop himself as he tried to keep himself from completely breaking down because of this. He never would have imagined this being so hard. Having faced Apocalypse, the Phoenix, and William Stryker…None so much as paled in comparison. Nothing had ever been this painful. As old a man as he was…This was by far the hardest thing he had ever done. He never thought that Ororo would be taken away so soon…So suddenly. He had so many chances to tell her what he wanted to tell her…Yet he foolishly squandered them all. Now…He would never get that chance to let her know while she was still alive. But even if she wasn't alive…He had to let her know somehow. And wherever the weather goddess was right now…Logan hoped that he would hear her before forever returning to the winds and clouds.

"I'm sorry that…I never got a chance to tell you how much you meant to me, Ro…" continued Logan as he pulled himself together, determined to finish saying what he had come here to say, "You know that I ain't all that good with emotions and stuff. But what I felt for you was real…I always knew that, but I never said anything. I had to be Wolverine…Not Logan. But now that you're gone…I realized that it wasn't because I was too tough or cold hearted to come out and say it…It was because I was scared. Yeah…I know…The big bad Wolverine actually scared of something…But it's the truth. You did a lot of things for me Ro…And I guess it was kind of scary for me because I wasn't use to feeling the kinds of things that you made me feel. You see…Everybody that I've ever gotten close to had always ended up disappearing or dying…And I never wanted that to happen to you. But even though I didn't tell you…You were still taken away from this world…Taken away way too soon."

Logan then took a deep breath as he prepared to say what he knew would be the hardest part of his final goodbye to Ororo Munroe.

"I guess…What I'm tryin' to say is…I love you Ororo…" struggled Logan, feeling a strange wave of emotions come over him as he said those words, "I know it sounds corny and you may find it downright laughable…But it's the truth. I was in love with you…And in many ways, I guess I still am. You made me feel things that I had never felt before…Things that I don't think anybody else will ever make me feel again. You'll always be an important part of my life Ro. You helped take the angry, misguided animal that I was…And turn it into a man. My life has meaning and purpose now…And you helped give that to me. And in all the years you helped me with everything that I had been struggling with…Never ONCE did I ever so much as thank you for doing everything you did. I guess…That's what hurts the most now that you're gone. You died not knowing…How grateful I truly am to have met you. A part of me died with you Ro…There's no question about it. But I guess…I can't do anything to change that. All I can do is…Is ask for your forgiveness. I should have told you…I should have let you know. I should have done so many things. Please Ro…Please forgive me. I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…"

Logan then felt tears stream down his eyes like never before. He knew this was going to be hard…But even he couldn't have imagined being so painful to his soul. Always a fragile man when it came to matters of the heart, Logan didn't know how he would ever recover from losing someone that meant so much to him. Ororo, the kids, the mansion…They all meant more to him then he ever could have imagined. Only when somebody took it all away from him did he realize just how much a part of him it was. He was not an animal…He was a man…He was an X-man. And no matter what happened, that's what he would always be at heart. And for that…He owed a very special woman an awful lot.

"Goodbye…Ororo," said Logan as he gently placed a rare, African rose at the base of her grave, "I don't care how long I live…You will always be…My goddess."

He felt a weight lifted from his soul as he finally said what he should have a long time ago. It would always hurt…Not knowing what he and Ororo could have had if he had just opened his heart. But what's done is done…And he could not change that no matter how much it hurt. Logan still had a lot to do here in this world…He had the surviving kids to take care of and protect, he had new friendships to develop, and he had a new daughter to raise after going through the same nightmares he had. There were many reasons for him to live on…But that would always be hard without her guidance and care. Her memory would always be a treasured and her influence would always be a part of him. Dead or alive…Ororo Munroe was a part of his soul now. From that part…He would find his strength when he was weak….He would find his humanity when he lost control…And he would find his heart when he felt alone. Now…He had said goodbye. He didn't know if she had heard him…But if she truly was he goddess that he knew she was…Then she heard every word.

As Logan's tears gradually ceased…He prepared to head back with the others. Then suddenly…He felt a gentle wind sweep across the ridge and gently cool his body from the humid summer heat. It was gentle and peaceful…Cool, yet calm. It caused small ripples upon the lake and gently rustled Logan's hair and the surrounding grass around the graves. Then…Logan turned his gaze to the sky as he felt the gentle wind…And smiled. For in his heart…He knew she had heard him. And maybe this wind was her way of saying goodbye as well.

The deep sense of sorrow and loss seemed somewhat lighter now as Logan began walking back to the institute. Over the ridge, X23 and Mystique were standing there waiting for him. X23 seemed somewhat worried about him…But Mystique was just smiling at him.

"Are you okay Father?" asked X23.

Upon hearing her call him her father…Logan's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she had called him that…And it felt good…It felt right.

"Yeah…I'm okay darlin'," said Logan as he walked back towards the mansion with Sarah close by his side, "Just had to do something I should have done a long time ago."

Losing so many of the kids he held dear had been a harsh blow to Logan, but now having a kid of his own blood seemed to help fill that empty hole in his heart that he would always carry with him. X23…No, Sarah…Wasn't just some clone. She was in every way that mattered…His daughter. There were many things in this world he wanted to show her…Many things that he wanted to teach her. And for that, this new beginning had for the former living weapons a new hope for the future.

As Sarah went to meet up with the others, Logan just stood back and smiled. Mystique was still beside him and she couldn't help but grin at her friend's expression.

"What's so funny Misty?" asked Logan, noticing her slightly humored look.

"Nothing…It's just that you have gone from angry, steadfast loner to the father of a teenage girl in the span of a month," said Mystique, unable to hold back her laugh.

"And what's your point?"

"God…Help you…" she laughed as she and Logan watched both of their children return to their friends.

Raven Darkholm never thought in a million years that she would find such a compainion in Logan. But here they were…In a new world with many new things. They had both found a connection with each other on that fateful night at the lake. Now they were no longer enemies and they could help each other in ways nobody else could. Raven still had her son while Logan had a new daughter. They both had good reasons to put their past behind them and build a new future for their children to inherit. They were tough, strong, and willing…And whatever came, they would take it on directly.

Logan and Mystique were the last ones to retire to their beds that night. The ceremony was now officially over and the souls of the dead were now left to their eternal rest. Goodbyes had been said…Tears had been shed…And a new world awaited those that would forever use those innocent dead as a source of inspiration in their fight against injustice and ignorance. And as the stars shined brilliantly overhead…The X-men of the new world knew that the spirits of their lost loved ones were smiling down…Thanking them and bestowing upon them their blessings for whatever challenges lay ahead.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter was a little sad…But I felt it had to be done for the sake of the characters that had died earlier. I know the death was a rather hard part of this story, but it was a vital part. Now that goodbyes have been said, there only remains a few more things to do for the last two chapters of this story! Stay tuned…Parings and relationships will soon come to ahead! It's almost over! This long tale is nearing its end! And in the mean time, I urge you all to review! Please send your comments to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! Thank you all so much for reading thus far! I wish you all the best!

THE END IS NEAR! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!


	39. The Ties That Bind

**Extermination  
Chapter 39: The Ties That Bind**

****

* * *

You know the drill! Before I begin, a quick word to my wonderful reviewers!

**Xmengirlzrule: **Yeah, I know it was sad, but I felt it was a good way to show Logan and X23 in a new beginning! It's not over yet though! Just this and one more chapter to go!  
**The Uncanny R-Man: **Glad you liked the fluff! The Logan/Ororo scene was a very emotional part to write, but rest assured there are still more to come with this and the coming final chapter! As for Logan/Raven…I'm not sure. But I definitely have added a few things with them to perhaps sew the seeds of something in the future! Thanks for all your great reviews R-man! I really appreciate them! You rock!  
**Quillian: **Yeah, the last chapter was a major show of human emotion, but when dealing with death it's hard for it not to be sad. Thanks for all your kind support my friend! It really means a lot to me and I can't thank you enough! You rock!  
**StarStar16: **I know it's sad, but there isn't much left to go! Thanks for the review!  
**Wen1: **The left for the mansion if you read that last part carefully. Don't worry, it's almost over my friend! Thanks for all your kind support! Jott forever! Peace out!  
**X00001: **Glad you liked the goodbyes! Thanks for the review!  
**Simba317: **Wow, what a nice review! I'm sorry if the death was a little discerning, but I wanted to add a little drama and angst with this fic to send a good message about war and violence. I too am a Romy fan and if you like them, then check out my "Sinister Secrets" fic! As for your idea of showing the ghosts of the dead from heaven, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to do that with all the other stories I have planned at the moment. But don't worry, they'll all be alive and well in my next fic! I know it's kind of sad, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the wonderful review! Peace out!  
**Doza: **Glad you liked the speeches! I kind of had to keep Alex in character so I couldn't really say what I had to with him, but I'm glad you thought it was alright! And even though there are so many possibilities with this story, it must come to an end like all other stories. There is only one chapter left my friend and I hope you enjoy how I close this most epic tale! Thank you so much for all your great reviews! You rock! Peace out!  
**LadyDeathStrike1: **Sorry, but only one chapter left. I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you like my future stories! Thanks for the review! Peace out!  
**GothikStrawberry: **Wow, I'm honored that the last chapter could inspire such emotion. That really makes me feel good because I know I accomplished something! I'm honored you think so highly of my work and I can't thank you enough for all your kind words!  
**Lil Jean: **I know it's sad, but don't worry! It's almost over! Thanks for the review!  
**Howlerdrode: **Emotions are a big entity my friend and I truly enjoy writing about them. It means a lot that you have read and reviewed my fic with such praise and I can't thank you enough for it as it nears its final completion! Thanks again my friend! Peace out!  
**Heartsyhawk: **Yeah, with the last chapter I wanted to strike an emotional chord. Thanks for letting me know I succeeded my friend! Death is always hard to deal with and war only makes it harder because those deaths did not need to happen. Yet saying goodbye, as Alex said, offers hope to the future and brings new life to a world wrought with sadness. I'm so honored that you think so highly of my work and I hope you like how I finally end it in the upcoming final chapter! You rock and I can never thank you enough!  
**Randommarvelfan: **Wow, I'm honored I was able to bring out such a powerful response! The last chapter was meant to be emotional and I put a lot of effort into it in order to make sure it was! Thank you so much for your kind words! You rock!  
**Tim Digidestined Of Loyalty: **I'm honored that you think my story is the best you've ever read! That's saying a lot and I can't thank you enough! Hope you enjoy the rest!  
**KSimonT-X: **Yeah, goodbyes are definitely hard, especially to those taken away so tragically, but I wanted to give the survivors hope and for that, they would all have to say goodbye. I'm glad you liked how I worked the characters and I'm honored to receive such high praise from you my friend! I can't thank you enough and I hope you like this and the final chapter to come! You rock! Peace out!  
**Mark C: **Yes, I wanted the last chapter to be emotional. Dealing with death always brings heavy emotional pain and in order to move on, goodbyes would have to be said and souls finally laid to rest. I hope you like where I take this and the last chapter my friend! You have been such a wonderful reviewer and I can't thank you enough! Peace!  
**Katy: **Or SouthernRebelGal if you want! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you have enjoyed the last few chapters because it's almost over now! Just one more to go! Hope you enjoy it! Peace out my friend!  
**Darkness1: **Emotions are my specialty my friend! I've always enjoyed writing them and the last chapter gave me a lot to work with! There was so much with Raven burying her daughter, X23 learning about life and death from Alex, to Logan's tearful goodbye to Ororo that it brought out a lot in all of them. I'm glad you took something from it my friend and I'm honored you enjoyed it! You have been a great reader and supporter throughout my fanfiction run and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of this and my future stories to come! You rule my friend! Peace out!  
**Jenskott: **Thanks for your kind comments my friend! Goodbyes have been said and now there's plenty of rebuilding left to do! Thanks again and peace out!

Well, that's it for now! Thanks again everybody! Your feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy!

**One more thing…I also have a fic that I'm co-authoring with Agent-G called "Hellfire and Brimstone." It's got Jott, Romy, Wandurt, Kiotr, Loro, and plenty more! Please read and review it!**

* * *

As the new Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters neared completion in the late days of August, the time to return to a normal life was fast approaching as the younger students awaited a new school year. Construction had gone very fast thanks to the use of mutant ingenuity and many new additions were made thanks to the generous money that the Federal Government had provided. More dormitories and more advanced security systems designed by Magneto and the Professor would make the school bigger, safer, and more comfortable to future students. And in wake of the horrible attacks that William Stryker had orchestrated, the Professor received numerous calls and applications from concerned parents or guardians about their mutant children. It was clear that in no time at all, the halls of the new institute would be flooded with new students, eager to find their place in the world.

For the new X-men that had helped take down Stryker, it was somewhat strange not living in the midst of a war for a change after two years of animosity…But the shadow of such horrors could never be forgotten. For the families of those that had died in the attacks, the monument erected on the grounds of the institute became somewhat of a pillar of hope. Families such as the Drakes, the Madrox's, and Jubiliee's foster family made their respective pilgrimages to the monument to pay their respects.

In addition to the prospect of new students, the team that had fought so hard together had chosen to stay together after all they had been through. Mystique, not wanting to leave her son and her new friends behind, agreed to become a teacher at the institute for things like self defense emotional support to mutants that have been traumatized by their powers and upbringing. Magneto had also decided to stay with his old friend like he knew he should have all those years ago. Both he and Xavier had now combined their resources both in terms of money and influence to make it so that tragedies such as the meaningless war that killed so many people would never happen again.

Other old friends had also chosen to come to the institute as a result of the impact Stryker's war had on them. Forge, after talking with Kurt, had decided to turn down a very nice job offer from the defense department decided to join the X-men at the institute. His talents for mechanics would help build a new danger room and more advanced facilities then ever before. Another old friend that Scott had contacted, Warren Worthington III, had also decided to move from New York and help out at the institute after Xavier had done so much to help him. In addition to him, Warren brought along with him his girlfriend, Besty Braddock, who was also a mutant and had decided to help out along with him.

It was a truly a new beginning for the X-men as the enemies of yesterday became the friends of today. For Eric Lensherr, seeing everything in a new way as a result of fighting for peace instead of war had been nothing short of therapeutic for him. He had made friends with many of the students such as Scott and Kitty, whom had helped him realized many things during the horrible ordeal. He was slowly working to regain the family he had lost and had made fairly decent strides with his children, Wanda and Pietro. Both had been adjusting quite nicely to the institute as the bonds they developed from the ordeal helped give them a sense of belonging. Pietro, who would always carry the scars of the bullet wounds he had suffered, had become good friends with Alex and Piotr. Wanda, who was still reeling from the truth she had learned about her past, found strength and comfort with people like Mystique, Jean, and especially Kurt. While Pietro was still somewhat weary about Kurt, he did manage to bring out the best in Wanda and was simply glad that he finally had his sister back after all these years. But as for their father…That was still up in the air.

With school looming over the horizon, the students at the Xavier Institute were still left to see if the war had impacted the rest of humanity and their views towards mutants. Already, the institute had received mountains of letters from charity groups, human rights organizations, and ordinary people expressing their sorrow for those that had died and thanking them for freeing the world from William Stryker's iron grip of fear. However, the road to recovery was a long one and it remained to be seen if this new peace would last. However, there remained a great deal of hope for everybody as the structure of the institute was primed to open its doors. There was no doubt that there were other men out there like William Stryker…And it would only be a matter of how they chose to fight such forces that would determine how the generations of the future would live.

* * *

It was around sunset after another busy day of preparing the institute for its grand opening to mutants everywhere. Much of the students and teachers had chosen to take a much needed breather after working so hard for the past two months. For the Professor and Magneto, they were in the process of welcoming new friends…A vital step on the long, hard road of reconstruction.

"Your students have done a fine job on this new institute Professor," said Warren Worthington III as he stood alongside his girlfriend, Betsy, on the balcony overlooking the back yard and out over the peaceful lake, "They really worked fast."

"Yes…It's remarkable how driven they can be when it comes to a single task," replied Xavier with pride, "They have all worked very hard to rebuild their home and their lives."

"And I guess I also owe you an apology for not being here to help you and your students in their time of need," said the winged mutant in a solemn tone as he thought about the friends he had known that had died in the attacks.

"It was not your fault Warren," said Magneto, whom had been doing a lot over the past hour to help gain the young man's trust after once having tried to forcefully recruit him nearly three years ago, "If you had tried to come here…Stryker would have hunted you down as well."

"I always knew that guy was slime…" said Warren with distain, "I remember meeting him a few times at parties that my family held…And somehow I think he knew I was a mutant because of the hate I saw in his eyes when he looked at me. Now that I look back on it…I wish I could have just stopped him right then and there…And maybe none of this would have ever happened."

"Nobody could have ever predicted that a man of such power could rise with such fury against innocent people…There really was nothing you could have done," said Xavier, seeing the distant look in the winged mutant's eyes.

"He's right luv," said Betsy as she looked out over the lake and towards the ridge where the stone monument resided, "Stryker was going to do what he did one way or another. He was just that sick a man I guess. If I could have been there…I can't say I wouldn't have tried as well, but what's done is done."

"I know…" said Warren as he held his girlfriend's hand tightly in his, "But that doesn't bring back any of the people he killed."

"That is one of the great tragedies of war," said Magneto, speaking from a long lifetime of experience, "Maybe I haven't known it myself after all these years, but I have always been aware of it. War brings death…And death in all forms is a tragedy in some ways. But no tragedy is greater when it is the innocent that fall victim to death in the crossfire of war."

A solemn silence soon came over the four mutants as the sky was bathed in an orange glow as a result of the setting sun.

"But at least for now, I'm glad we can help out like we should have been doing instead of being stuck back in England during this whole ordeal," said Warren.

"And we're very happy to have both you and Ms. Braddock here with us," smiled Xavier.

"So what do you suppose will happen next, now that the institute is almost completed?" asked Betsy.

"That…I don't know," answered Xavier, "In times of recovery, I have found it is best to live each day as it comes. Because there are many things about the world that we don't know…And can't know for that matter. It is all a matter of how we change today that will impact what our world will be tomorrow."

For Magneto, those words had a somewhat deeper meaning because it made him think about his kids. For him, it had been a real roller coaster in the pursuit of his children's trust after having broken it so many times before. But through doing things that he never would have dreamed himself to be doing a mere two years ago, he was slowly making progress. But still…he was an old man and he didn't know exactly how much longer he had left in this world. He had made a promise to Magda on that fateful night under the stars in his darkest hour and he wanted to carry it out.

So without saying a word, he quietly made his leave from the balcony and headed back inside.

"What's with him?" asked Warren, "I still find it hard to believe that this is the same Magneto that once tried to recruit me."

With a smile, Xavier simply shook his head at the young man and woman as they continued to take in this new Magneto that seemed so unlike the old one that the world knew so well.

"No…Not Magneto," said Xavier, "Just Eric…"

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was making the final touches of the layout in her new room. Pietro was with her, casually talking to her as she made subtle adjustments on this small place in the institute that she would call her own.

"I have to say…These rooms are a hell of a lot more tidy then the old Brotherhood house," said Pietro as Wanda began placing what little pictures she had on her dresser.

"Well to be fair, these rooms have just been built," replied Wanda, "They fresh, new, and clean now…But give them some time and I'll bet they'll be back to the dirty old dumps that I know you must have loved about the old boarding house."

"Hey to be fair…I was the cleanest one there," quipped the speed demon.

"Yeah…Sure you were," said Wanda with a skeptical laugh as she placed the final picture on her dresser.

However, when Pietro saw it…It quickly sparked it interest. Most of the pictures she had were with the others that had been taken throughout the long hard construction of the institute. There was one with Scott and Jean, there was one with her and the Professor, there was one with him, and there was one with her, Kitty, and Mystique…However the last one showed her and Kurt together in a rather close embrace that he saw as a bit disconcerting.

"Hey, I don't remember that picture," said Pietro in his usual rushed tone.

"I don't expect you to," answered Wanda as she looked at the photo with a smile, "Raven took it a few weeks ago."

Seeing Wanda look at the photo of her and Kurt with that strange smile on her face made look as thought the picture had a much deeper meaning than she was willing to let on. Pietro had noticed how Wanda had been growing rather close to Kurt since this whole thing began. Every time he saw her with him, she was usually happier and often smiled more. At first he shrugged it off, then he tried to tell himself that maybe it was because Kurt was Mystique's son and she had always been close with Mystique, but now it looked as though it may be a little bit more than that.

"Wanda…Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Pietro, snapping Wanda out of her momentary daze.

"What?" she said, seeing the rather questioning look on his face.

"Is there something going on between you and fuzzy? I've seen the way you act around him," said Pietro.

"Well of course I do, he's a really great friend," said Wanda, trying to sound more or less ambivalent, but not managing to hide her annoyance, "He helped me in so many ways through the tough times since the attacks that I…"

However, Pietro, being the impatient guy that he was, didn't let her finish.

"That's not what I meant," said Pietro, "I'm talking about whether or not you been…You know, involved with him…Romantically if that's the way you want to say it."

Wanda felt an immediate feeling of embarrassment come over her as her face began to flush red at the notion that her brother had implied. She could not deny that Kurt held a special place in her heart after he helped her overcome the revelation about her past and after he saved Pietro's life. But romantic feelings…Was she even capable of feeling them after the way she had been brought up? Had she been feeling them all this time and not known it? Either way, her response was quick and fairly predicable.

"What! You don't mean…I," stuttered Wanda, which was a pretty clear sign to Pietro, "What gave you that idea? It's none of your business!"

"Wanda…You do realize that you didn't say no…" smirked Pietro.

"Well then, NO!" she said, but very unconvincingly.

She was beginning to get angry and certain small objects in the room began to shake.

"Hey calm down! I'm just asking…" said Pietro, quickly trying to placate his temperamental sister's anger.

"Well why would you ask me that? Why do you care?" scoffed Wanda.

"You are my sister last time I checked…" quipped Pietro.

"Yeah well that doesn't give you a right to interrogate me about the men in my life and it gives you no right to judge…Especially Kurt."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" replied Pietro.

"Well he did save your life, didn't he?" reminded Wanda, "He brought you back to life, so doesn't he deserve the benefit of the doubt from you of all people?"

Now Wanda's denial seemed all the more unconvincing as she tried to justify Kurt even though she had claimed to not have romantic feelings for him. Pietro knew a thing or two about lies…And while he didn't have a very good way to respond, he felt he had angered Wanda enough for the day.

"You know what…Fine, I believe you," said Pietro, still in a somewhat skeptical tone, "If you say nothing's going on…Then nothing's going on."

Now Wanda's expression went from one of anger…To one of shock and surprise. Just like that, Pietro had dropped it. It was not a characteristic she would usually not associate with her brother since he was usually one to annoy until he heard what he wanted. But for some reason…He had dropped it. Maybe those ten bullets and a near death experience had knocked some sense into him…But it didn't make Wanda think any less of what he had implied about her and Kurt.

"Well I guess you have everything under control here," said Pietro as he prepared to leave, "As much as I'd like to watch the expression on your face now, I have shit to do in my new room as well."

But as soon as he turned to face the door, but he and Wanda were met with the gaze of their father as he stood in the door. Normally, they both would have frozen…But over the past few months, they had been able to get over that initial response. However, bitterness still lingered between them. But this time, Eric didn't look solemn or angry…He simply smiled at his children as he walked into the room.

"You've done a nice job here Wanda," said Eric as he looked over the layout of his daughter's room, "Raven told me you had a rather fond taste of gothic style."

"What do you want?" said Pietro, not sounding too enthusiastic about their father's presence, but not sounding as threatening as he had in previous times.

Wanda made her way over to him, but at least she had long gotten over the surge of anger she felt every time she saw him thanks to the efforts of both herself and her friends, particularly Kurt and Raven.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," said Eric as he closed the door behind them for more privacy, "It's rather important and I want you both to be a part of it."

Wanda and Pietro chose to stay silent, not responding until they heard what it is he had to say. Ever since the attacks, he had been asking for their forgiveness time and time again only to have them lash out. However, unlike the Magneto of two years ago…He did not let it anger him or dissuade him. He merely kept trying and showed time and time again that he was a different man than before. It had become clear to the Maximoff twins now…But it was still hard getting past what he had done to them. However, Eric hoped to address that very issue with what he had to say now.

"I know these past few months have been rough between us," he said with a sigh, hinting that what he was about to say was going to be rather difficult, "And I can't tell you how proud I am of you two. As much as I know you still resent me for what I've done in the past, I know now that everything takes time. I've done a lot to show you that I've changed and you two have done the same. I just want you to know that I still want to be a part of your lives here at the institute. You see…That night after I told you the truth about what I had done to Wanda, I made a promise under the stars to your mother that I would lay to rest the monster that gave rise to such actions. And you both know that whether I'm Magneto or Eric Lensherr, I am a man of my word. Now I know there's only so much I can do, but there's even more that I can give now that you both know the truth."

The old holocaust survivor that had come so far in just two years then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small array of old pictures and handed them to both of his children. At first they seemed weary, but when they saw them…The Maximoff twins let out a gasp.

"Father…" said Wanda as she looked at the picture with tears welling up in her eyes, "Is this…"

"That…Is your mother…Magda Lensherr," said Eric as he watched his children look over the pictures they should have seen so long ago, "I kept those pictures with me for over 20 years. No matter how angry and bitter I became…They always kept Eric Lensherrr alive in the otherwise hallow shell of a man that was Magneto. For years…Those pictures helped me remember how she died…But in the wake of the events of these past few months, they've helped me remember how she lived."

Pietro, even though he was never one to be emotional, felt himself recall his near death experience when he felt the presence of his mother for the first time. Now, he could have an image to match the heavenly voice that he had heard on that fateful moment. After having nearly died, the speed demon had been granted a new outlook on life. He had almost lost it all and died without ever doing the things he kept putting off like rebuilding his relationship with his sister and fixing the parts of himself that he didn't like. He remembered how in the shadow of death, he had felt blessed by a beautiful, comforting presence…Now as he held these pictures, he felt as though he was experiencing it all over again.

"But…Why are you showing these to us?" asked Pietro, his voice beginning too crack under the strain of his own emotions.

"Because I want you both to have them…" said Eric, "I want you both to know that your mother is still a part of you and is still with you in spirit."

Wanda's initial anger had given way to an overwhelming feeling of joy upon seeing these images of her mother, whom she had so often dreamed about. Her father was right about her looking somewhat like her mother…And it only made it feel more overwhelmed as the full view of her family was now finally before her and for the first time in her life, Wanda felt as though she was completed as a human being.

"But Mag…I mean Father…Why now? Why didn't you show these to us earlier?" asked Wanda with tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

"Because I wanted to wait until you both were ready to share this moment as a family," answered Eric, "I didn't want you to be completely angry or bitter with me when I showed this to you…I wanted you both to remember this experience. You see…I am an old man who has lived many years beyond what a normal being should. I don't know how much time I have left on this world…And I know it took me a long time to finally see things clearly and start making the right choices, but I want to make what time I have left meaningful…For both myself and my children. Even if you both continue to hate me until the day I die…Nothing will change the fact that I am still your father…And I will always love you."

The Maximoff twins never thought they would live to see the day when they would feel like a family again. Even though their mother was long dead…These pictures and the image of her presence almost made it feel as though she was there in the room with them…Smiling for joy at the family she had been taken away from all too soon.

"Those pictures are yours now…" said Eric as he watched both his children take in the moment on the same level as he had, "Maybe…By giving away a large piece of myself, I can show you that I have moved beyond the past. And maybe…It can help you do the same. But even if it doesn't…At least know that these pictures show that not a day goes by that I don't think about my love for Magda and my family. I let many things get in the way before…But not now…And never again. That…I promise to both Magda and you."

Few things could have ever made what this man did forgivable…But from what he had shown them and what he had expressed, the twins that had endured so much hardship together and as individuals finally began to believe that there was hope for them as a family. For Wanda, she remembered how Kurt's words on forgiveness had made her think constantly about her father and how being a part of her life would affect her world. For Pietro, the old promises that he had made many times before in the past to be a family again were finally coming to pass after so many years of betrayal and false hope.

Now, as they both held the pictures of their long dead mother in their hands…They felt her spirit give them strength to overcome anything life threw at them from this point forwards. They had lost a lot as a result from the attacks…But ironically, they also managed to get something back because of them. And to them, no value could ever fully describe its importance…Or its power.

While grasping the picture in her hand and feeling the tears in her eyes…Wanda suddenly came forward and embraced her estranged father. The surprise of this action nearly overwhelmed Eric, but he managed to return her embrace and soon found himself hugging her back…Taking in the feeling of having his daughter in his arms once again.

"Daddy…I'm so sorry…" said Wanda as she began to cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…It's okay…You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Wanda," said Eric softly, "I'm just glad…To have my little girl back."

Pietro was still fixed on the picture he now held in his hand. The eyes of his mother stared back at him with their penetrating gaze and her warm smile was enough to make even the most apathetic of people break down in tears. Upon seeing how his sister had accepted their father's words…Pietro Maximoff finally felt himself give way to that which he had been holding in under the guise of a cocky, arrogant shell and let it all out as he soon embraced his father as well…Feeling as thought this time…He kept his promise.

"We're a family again…" Pietro mused as he took in the moment, knowing that somewhere his mother was smiling down upon them.

"Yes…Family…Now and forever," said Eric as he let his emotions take over him and smiled at what he had finally accomplished after so many years.

For Wanda, it was a feeling like no other. She had found the strength to forgive and so had her brother. She had nearly had it all taken away at one point…Now here she was, finally feeling whole again. And even though both her father and brother played a large role in that…There was one person, however, she owed the most to.

* * *

Kurt Wagner proudly put the finishing touches on his new room as he lay back on his bed. It had been a long hard road up to this point…But now it was finally over. Here he was now lying on his bed…Wondering what the future had in store for him. Looking over at his dresser, he saw some of the pictures he had set up throughout his room. While most of his old photos had been destroyed, many of these new photos helped fill the void left by their loss. One of the pictures he had come to value most was his picture of him and his mother standing together…Smiling. He finally had a relationship with his mother that he could treasure. And even though Rogue was gone…It didn't mean that he had to lose what family he had left. Now, his mother was the only blood family he had left…And he looked forward to having the relationship with her that they had both missed.

As his eyes drifted over his pictures once more…His gaze soon came upon the one of him and Wanda that was taken a few weeks ago. He smiled at the recollection of what he had experienced with her through the horrible attacks that had done so much taint the world he lived in. She was someone who truly understood him and knew how it felt to live the kind of life he had. There were few people that could ever relate to him…And hew was grateful that he had Wanda in his life. Memories of the kisses that they had shared were still somewhat confusing and to this day, he still tried to understand their meaning. But as he was soon lot in his thoughts, he was suddenly brought out of his daze by a sudden knock at his door.

"Kurt?" said a familiar voice, "Are you there?"

"Vanda?" said Kurt as he sat up on the side of his bed, "Uh…Ja, come in."

Wanda then entered his room, carefully closing the door behind her as she made her way over to the side of his bed. She had just come from her room and was still reeling somewhat from the emotional conversation she had just had with her father. The stains of tears were still strewn along her face and Kurt soon picked up on them and quickly became concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "Did something happen?"

Wanda simply smiled at her fuzzy friend, assuring him that all was well as she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes…Everything is fine," she said confidently as she felt Kurt's soft fur within her hand, "I just came to tell you that…I had a talk with my father."

Kurt was definitely surprised by this because he knew how Wanda and Pietro had been avoiding him since their return. But judging by the look on her face…It had not been harsh or trying like previous times. No…This time seemed different.

"Vell…Vhat happened?" asked Kurt intently.

Wanda simply gave his hand another squeeze as a warm smile spread across her face that made Kurt feel a sudden weakness in his stomach.

"He showed me…Not just in simple words…What I wish I could have seen a long time ago," she struggled, still reeling from the whole experience, "Both me and my brother…Finally saw what we had been ignoring. But like Pietro once said…Stubbornness kind of runs in the family. I…I found the strength to forgive him…And so did Pietro."

"Really? That's vonderful Wanda!" exclaimed Kurt, seeing the joy in her expression.

"I know…I think we may finally be a family again," said Wanda, even though uncertainty still hung strong, but hope remained stronger, "And for that…I have you to thank in many ways."

"Vhat? Me?" said Kurt in a shocked tone, "Vhy vould you think I had anything to do vith it? It vas all done by you…"

"No…It wasn't," said Wanda as she shook her head, "Since this whole thing began…You were the one that helped me keep it together even when things seemed to fall apart around me. You saved my brother…You helped me after I learned the truth about my past…And you taught me that it's possible to forgive. Because of you…I finally don't feel so alone in this world in dealing with the kind of things that I thought nobody else had to deal with. Around you…I'm not afraid. And now because of all the things you've taught me…I found the strength to forgive my father…And be a family again. And for that…I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you."

Kurt was rendered speechless by Wanda Maximoff's words. The subtle grip on his hand grew tighter as she moved in closer to him and began to run her hand down his fuzzy cheek. Kurt's heart was now racing. He could feel it beating as though it was trying to burst out of his chest. He tried to say something…But it was as if he had forgotten how to form words.

For Wanda, the warmth she felt in his presence was one that nobody else could match. Ever since that fateful night their paths crossed in wake of the attacks…She had found herself more and more drawn to this boy. He had done a lot for her and had asked for little in return other than someone who understood him. Now…They understood each other…And they had connected with each other. The young woman that had once spent time in an insane asylum now felt crazier than ever as all the struggles that had plagued her as a result of meeting Kurt finally came to ahead as she took a deep breath and prepared to say what she so deeply wanted to.

"Kurt…You were there for me when nobody else was," she began, "You told me how you felt that few people understood you…But you know now that I understand you. I know how it feels to live the life you've lived…Stuck in a prison that you can't escape from. And you understand me…Probably better than anybody else. And…I…I don't want to scare you or anything but…I think…I think I may be falling in love with you."

Wanda struggled through those final words…But now she had said them. Her heart rate was now beating uncontrollably and her mind was in a state of disbelief. She had finally come to see what it was about her connection with Kurt that had seemed so strong and so powerful. It was a true first…Her falling in love with someone. Her…The Scarlet Witch succumbing to the emotions that she once that had died within her long ago. But being in the presence of this boy…No, young man…Just made her feel things that she never thought possible. She didn't expect a response…But Kurt wouldn't let her words go unanswered.

"Wanda…" he said softly as he cupped her face with his soft hands.

Kurt was still finding it hard to put into words what he was feeling at the moment with her upon hearing what she had said. She said she was in LOVE with him…This beautiful young woman that had lived through so much hardship was in love with him…A young man who looked like a demon. Amanda had seen past that…But only Wanda truly understood it.

And if he couldn't find the words…Kurt would simply let his actions do all the talking for him. Slowly…His face drifted towards her and he captured her lips with his as they met in a soft kiss. Wanda's fears and anxiety were quickly overpowered by Kurt's actions as she felt him take her in his arms and hold her close in a deep, loving way. Her body now felt warm all over as she fell back onto the bed with him as they lay side by side, still kissing each other deeply and thoroughly. Wanda soon found herself lift one of her legs and wrap it around him, causing Kurt to respond by gently trailing his soft, flexible tail up her body.

As the passion of the moment subsided…Kurt finally managed to speak, finding the strength in her passionate eyes to overcome the paralyzing feeling of her powerful presence.

"You really are unlike any girl I have ever met before…" said Kurt, "You accept me…You understand me. I never thought that…That anybody could ever love a demon like me…Especially not somebody like you."

"Kurt…" she began, but he quickly cut her off.

"But you have proven me wrong…" he said softly as he gently ran his hands through her short hair, "You make me feel things that…I just can't describe vith words. Maybe I am just as confused at times as you are…But now I know that all this time I struggled to understand what it is you did for me…It was because I was falling in love with you too. I just…I vish…I vish I could…"

But Wanda soon silenced him as she gently placed two fingers on his lips. It was clear that neither of them was the best with words and actions spoke far more volumes. And because of this…They kissed again…This time without the confusion or uncertainty that they had felt the previous times. Instead…It was done out of true, honest affection.

Wanda was the daughter of Magneto…Kurt was the son of Mystique…And they had found a common bond with one another. Kurt had lost his sister and Wanda had learned the true horror of her past, but they had helped each other through each challenge and fought alongside one another. They were no longer enemies…And they were now more than friends. They had found connection with one another that many searched for, but few ever find. And as they lay on the bed kissing gently, yet not holding back their passion…Both Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff finally felt as though they had found the peace and solstice with each other that they both so deeply yearned.

* * *

With the halls of the new institute falling quieter by the minute, Kitty Pryde appeared to be the last one not in her room. It had been a long day for her and the rest of her friends and she was looking forward to some much needed rest. Ever the war had ended, Kitty had been on and off the phone with her parents like Jean had constantly reassuring them that she was okay. It had been an emotional moment for her since there were many points when she thought that she would never get to see her parents again. At one point, they even believed her to be dead…But thankfully she had met up with them to help lay their fears to rest.

As she went down the hall to her room, she noticed that only one of the many rooms remained illuminated by lights. Most of the rooms may have been empty because they were reserved for new students, so it sparked the young valley girl's curiosity. As she drew near, the faint smell of paint filled the air and a slow smile spread across Kitty's face because she knew that there was only one person that could possibly be up this late painting.

"Peter?" asked Kitty as she gently opened the door, "Are you still up?"

"Ah…Katya," smiled the Russian as he turned away from his canvas, "I didn't know anybody was still up."

"Me neither," said Kitty, "Are you still working on that painting you won't let any of us see?"

"Actually…I've spent most of the night putting the finishing touches on it. It is why I have yet to go to sleep. For some reason, every time I get close to finishing a piece of art I forget entirely about the need to sleep."

"Well…If you're done, can I see it?" asked Kitty eagerly.

"Of course…But please don't be too critical," warned the Russian, "I may have to make more adjustments in the morning."

Kitty then walked over to the other side of his bed where his canvas was hidden from view and when she laid eyes on it…She let out a gasp of amazement at what she saw.

"Oh wow…Peter…Its beautiful!" she said as she took in the painting.

In a dynamic sea of color, Piotr had made a beautiful painting of the completed Xavier Institute in the light of a beautiful sunset. Kitty walked in closer only to see just how vivid and thorough Colossus had been. Every color, every stroke, and every conceivable detail was carefully and thoughtfully portrayed from the grand entrance doors to the small bushes that lay along the front walls of the institute. Kitty had always loved the art in school and seeing this was like seeing a painting one would view at an exclusive gallery. She looked back at Piotr and then back at the painting.

"I…Really don't know how to describe it," said Kitty as she looked at the work that this man had done, "You have real talent!"

"You really think so?" asked the Russian, surprised by the young girl's enthusiasm.

"I know so!" said Kitty, "I think the Professor will be really honored by this and he'll want to hang this in the grand hall for everybody to see."

"Well I definitely owe the man for all he's done for me. Because of him and, I hate to say, Magneto, my family is finally safe from my country's government. My mother is in fine health once more and my sister will finally get a chance to go to school."

"Do you plan on moving back to Russia with you family?" asked Kitty with somewhat of a longing look in her deep blue eyes that made the strong Russian feel somewhat funny inside.

"Well…I talked about that with my mother and father," said Piotr, "And they think…That I can do more good here in America with my new friends. And I guess I agree with them…So I'm going to stay here."

"That's great!" chirped Kitty, "I'll show you everything America has to offer. There's the mall, the restaurants, and a ton of art galleries that I'm sure you'll be interested in. Hey, maybe there's some stuff you can submit!"

"I…Uh…" stuttered the Russian, "I don't think I'm THAT good. Galleries have very high standards now a days."

"Oh come on!" urged Kitty with a smile as something caught her eye on his dresser, "You definitely have the talent for it. Hey! Maybe you can submit something in this sketchbook!"

"Katya wait!" said the Russian, but unfortunately Kitty didn't listen to him.

The young girl proceeded to grab the sketchbook and thumb through it. At first it seemed that there were many pictures of his family and of landscapes…Then she saw something completely unexpected…Something that caused her to freeze in her place.

"Peter…" she said softly as she looked at one of his sketches, "What…When did you do this?"

The strong Russian mutant that had the capability to bend solid steel beams with his bare hands felt as if all the blood in his body was rushing to his face. Normally, he wouldn't have minded showing his friends his sketches…But for Kitty, there was one sketch he didn't want her to see…And for good reason.

The picture that he had drawn was a fine, detailed sketch of Kitty's face…But unlike the sketches on the other pages, this one had many minute details and had shown greater levels of attention than the others. The effort that he put into this sketch was apparent and showed a level of heart in the piece unlike anything she had ever seen before. Her face, her eyes, her hair…It was beautiful. And at the lower right hand margin at the bottom of the picture…It simply read one word…Katya.

"I…I drew that not long after work began on the institute," said Piotr scratching the back of his head despite his embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you but…"

"It's beautiful…" she said, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"What?" said the Russian in a surprised tone.

"It's beautiful…" repeated Kitty, "I love it. I…I'm honored that you drew it because it just…It looks like you put a lot into it."

"Well it's only as good as its inspiration," smiled the Russian as Kitty looked back up at the blushing man before her with a wide smile, showing just how touched she was that he had done this.

"Well…Thank you," said Kitty who was at a rare loss for words, "I don't know what else to say."

Kitty Pryde seldom ever found herself rendered speechless. But in seeing what this man had done with her face in a simple sketch struck a chord within her. Ever since their paths had crossed, he had shown that he had a truly wonderful heart. He was the tall, dark, shy man that protected everybody that was close to him. He was tightly bound by his word and by his duty whether it be as family or as an X-man. She had found herself always drawn to him, being as how he showed a level of kindness and thoughtfulness that she hadn't known existed. Now…In seeing how he had forever immortalized her face in a simple drawing…She honestly felt overwhelmed in every sense of the word.

"You may have it if you like," said Piotr as he managed to push aside his embarrassment and keep his cool around this girl that so often surprised him.

"You mean it?" said Kitty with her wide, light blue eyes staring back at him with all their luster.

"Of course…It is you that inspired it after all. It would be only fair that you would best enjoy it," said Piotr.

"Wow…" said Kitty as she ran her hands over the beautiful sketch, "Thank you…Nobody has ever done something like this for me…Ever."

A thought then ran through Piotr's head as he tried to maintain his composure…But not really doing a good job of it from Kitty's standpoint.

"Well if you want me to make others…I would be more than happy to draw you in a more deserving way," said Piotr as he walked up closer to her and gently ran his hands down the soft contours of her face, "There's so much detail and beauty that I would love to capture with you. I hardly think I can fully bring it all out in one sketch."

Now, Kitty was the one who was blushing. For such a strong man that could lift a fully loaded tank over his head…His touch was so soft on so caring. Kitty felt herself go weak in the knees and she tried to stop her heart from beating its way out of her chest. Looking up at this strong, powerful man…She felt safe, comforted, and many other things that she couldn't put into words.

"Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" asked Kitty, trying to manage what she could before her legs gave way.

"Of course I do…And you are beautiful. Don't let anybody else tell you otherwise," said Piotr as he gave her a warm, reassuring smile, "Because if they do…Then they have to answer to me."

"So I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor…Literally," smiled Kitty as she unknowingly found her face drifting closer and closer to his.

"Well I…Guess so," stammered Piotr as every muscle in his powerful body suddenly tensed.

Then, before either of them could say anything else…Their lips met in a soft kiss. The tall, strong Russian wrapped his powerful arms around the petite young woman…As if to hold and protect her from anything the world could possibly throw. Kitty felt so safe with him…So protected and loved. She had met this man two years ago…And only now as she came to see the true extent of his heart did she feel a wonderful new sensation that gave her mind comfort and assurance that she was safe. For Piotr, it was amazing how a single girl could have such an impact on him. Time and time again, she surprised him with her heart and forever captivated his imagination in a way almost too fantastic to explain. As Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin continued to kiss, a wondrous feeling of contentment washed over them…And they felt assured in the future now, for they had experienced the great hope it had to offer through one act and one moment that promised to forever alter their lives. It was strange that one simple connection had led to one that was many times deeper. But if there was one thing that the events of the past few months had taught them…It was that sometimes, the most unexpected things could enter one's life and change it forever.

* * *

That night…The rest of the mansion slept soundly knowing that the time to open the doors of the institute to a new generation was fast approaching. After surviving such a devastating war and losing many good friends and family, many lessons had been learned by all of them about how they would fight for a better future. Before, they were divided and conflicted…Now, they were united and driven to make it so great tragedies like the horrible loss of life that they had experienced on that fateful night would never happen again. Some ideas would have to change while others would have to be upheld. But for Professor Charles Xavier…He went to sleep that night comforted in knowing that the future generations of both mutant and human alike would be in good hands. For Eric Lensherr…It was a new beginning and a new goal for him…A goal that was sealed by a promise to his late wife, whom he would miss every day until he hopefully joined her…Even if it were only briefly.

For the Maximoff twins, they had endured heartache and split for so long…But now they were a family again. Wanda and Pietro were brother and sister again…And Eric Lensherr was their father. And for the first time in a long while…They were proud to have it that way.

For Kurt Wagner and Raven Darkholm, the loss of Rogue would always hurt. But they were the only family they each had left now…And they were determined not to lose it. For Mystique, she had a new sense of being with new friends and a better relationship with her son. For Kurt, he had a piece of his heart back to help fill the void left by Rogue's death and he had the support of Wanda Maximoff…The one who finally gave him that which he had been seeking for so long now…Understanding.

For Alex Summers, life had always been met with unexpected turns. Thrills were a part of him and he lived life knowing that death could come at any instant. But to him…It only made him treasure that which he had survived and appreciate what he still had. As a new X-man…He would have a chance to be closer to his brother, to start anew, and to truly make a difference in the world.

For Logan and X23, they had found each other after being separated and drawn apart by many forces beyond their control. They both had the same blood coursing through their veins. Before, neither of them ever had any family that they could call their own…But now they finally had something. They finally had the family that they had so yearned for…Yet had never been able to find. As loners by nature…It would be a new world for them to experience. But as father and daughter…They finally found peace.

For Kitty Pryde, the innocence of the times before the attacks was now gone forever. As a young woman with many years ahead of her…The war had deeply affected her. But thanks to the help and care of her friends…And the caring heart of one Piotr Rasputin, William Stryker and his meaningless war would never taint her.

For Scott Summers and Jean Grey…Two people that shared a bond beyond description…The war would always remind them of what they truly lost that day. Since that fateful day they met at age twelve…They had survived many things…High school, Apocalypse, the Phoenix, and William Stryker. But in doing so it only further strengthened the bond they shared and no matter what happened…It would link their minds, hearts, and souls now and forever. Many new things awaited them now, both as a couple and as individuals. They knew that if they had kids after they got married, they'll be mutants and they would face the same kind of prejudice that they had faced. But together…They knew they could overcome it and build a better tomorrow.

For all the X-men, they had lost and gained something as a result of the war…But only time would tell just how great an impact the war would have on future generations. Every war left its mark in history and as everybody in the Xavier Institute slept, they couldn't help but wonder…What kind of mark on history would this war leave?

* * *

AN: Well, that's it! Only one chapter left now! 40 chapters…Man, what a story! I know how I said that this story would be long…But every story must come to an end at one point and this is no exception. One last note is left to be said…One last matter is left to be addressed before I close the book on this long, eventful story. The road has been long and hard and wrought with tragedy, action, drama, and suspense…But it's all about to end soon folks! Stay tuned…For the very last chapter of "Extermination!" You won't want to miss it! But don't forget…REVIEW! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! There is only one chapter left, so review before it is too late! Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best.

ONE MORE! ONE MORE! REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!


	40. A New Future

**Extermination  
Chapter 40: A New Future**

****

* * *

This is it folks…The final chapter. After so much hard work and so many tribulations, it's finally coming to an end. As with every story, this one must have an ending. I have spent a lot of time on this fic and I have poured my heart and soul into telling this story and the feedback I have gotten has just been unbelievable! I can't thank everybody enough for all the wonderful things they have said about my fic! Some very special readers have been with me from the beginning like Heartsyhawk, Mark C, Quillian, Darkness1, Jenskott, The Uncanny R-Man, Doza, and Howlerdrode, but every last review I have gotten has been a tremendous inspiration to me and this story and I can't thank you all enough! Rest assured, I already have another story in the works, so don't think you've heard the last of me! So to all my wonderful reviewers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! You have been a true inspiration to me!

So now, without further adieu…I present to you the final chapter of "Extermination!" It's been a long time coming and I hope you have enjoyed this fic! Thanks again everybody! You all rock!

* * *

The new Xavier Institute had finally opened its doors after a long, hard summer of constant work. For those that had survived the terrible attacks that had taken so many innocent lives, it was more than just rebuilding their home…It was rebuilding a new life. Former enemies were now friends, new allies had come to help, and a new reality had settled over the world as a whole. The attacks didn't just impact those who survived it…In many ways it impacted the whole world. Seeing the faces and victims of hate and learning how they had been used by the powers that they were supposed to trust instilled a sobering new view on the state of the world. William Stryker had played everybody with his power and influence. He tainted the ideals of a nation and of humanity in general. But the effects that this man had on the world could never be undone. Even though he was dead…His legacy would always live on as a grim reminder to the power of human hate and the brutality of war.

The effects of the war had given the new X-men many things to feel sorrow for…But it also gave them reasons to feel joy as well. New friends, new relationships, and new beginnings symbolized the onset of a world that they were destined make a difference in. For Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr, it was a chance to put the past behind them and work together as they should have many years ago. This time, they would lead a generation of young mutants together in hopes that wars like the one William Stryker brought upon the world would never happen again. But the fight for acceptance would be different this time around…For many things had changed. This was by no means a battle like the one they had struggled so hard against before…Instead, it was a struggle. Like all movements in history, change is met with conflict and can only be overcome with hard work and struggle. And the X-men had shown that they were strong and they could muster through anything the world threw at them. Now all that was left was for humanity to take up the same responsibility.

* * *

The assembly hall of Bayville High was crowded with both new and old students as they awaited the beginning of a new school year. For the students of the Xavier Institute, it was the beginning of more than just that…It was the first step to returning to the lives they had led before the attacks happened. Now, they would be going to school…Trying to live normal lives like regular humans enduring prejudice, hate, and ignorance from those who had not been as impacted by the war as they had. For Kurt, Kitty, Wanda, Pietro, Alex, and Sarah it would be a dramatic transition knowing what they had experienced the summer before. It was an important step to take for them and they knew it would be by no means easy, but it was one that they were all willing to take after having fought so hard in their war for survival.

Scott and Jean were also there in the auditorium of their old high school. While they would inevitably return to college, this was a moment that they did not want to miss. Piotr, who would also be going to college complements of the Professor, was there as well alongside Kitty and the others, including Warren and Betsy, to witness this momentous event that would mark the first small step towards progress in their fight for acceptance.

As for the Professor, Logan, Eric, and Raven who was in the shape of a simple human variation of herself, they stayed backstage as they prepared to meet Bayville's new principal, who was about to give a major speech to the entire student body to mark off the beginning of the new year. It would be an ominous position to fill knowing that Edward Kelly, the man who had helped make Stryker's bloody war possible, once held the same status at the school. And this would carry a legacy with Bayville as long as the war remained in peoples' collective unconsciousness. However, the teachers of the new Xavier Institute hoped that this would bring a more positive light to Bayville and help them on their steps towards maintaining this new peace.

"So when's the new principal supposed to be here?" asked Eric as he stood with his associates behind the curtains of the stage.

"Soon, I hope," answered Xavier, "The speech is set to begin in less than ten minutes so I would assume he or she would want to prepare."

"Any idea who it is or where they stand on mutants?" asked Logan as he looked out through the curtains at the mass of teenagers clamoring the auditorium.

"No, but we can only hope that it not at all like the views of Senator Kelly while he was principal here," replied Xavier.

"I would certainly hope not," said Raven as she looked through the curtains to see her son in the audience sitting next to Wanda, "Maybe I should have tried being principal here again…Even though I don't think I was liked very much."

"Oh, so you'd rather deal with two groups of students instead of one?" said Logan with a smirk, knowing how the shape shifter was at handling things at the school before from the stories the others had told over the years.

"Well…It would give me some assurance," said Raven, remembering the trials and tribulations of the job of being principal for the brief time that she had held it.

"Perhaps it would be less stressful for all of us if you simply stuck to being a teacher at the institute, Raven," said Eric, trying to imagine how stressed she would be if she had both jobs.

"I know…That job alone is going to be hard enough," sighed Raven, still new to the concept of being a teacher at the institute after once having been such a bitter enemy, "I just hope I don't mess it up this time like I have so many other things in my life."

"Try no to think of it like that Raven," said Xavier, "Teaching may not be anything like the job of an internationally wanted mutant terrorist…But I assure you it can be just as challenging. Although, the rewards for such a job are far greater and the impact it has is far more reaching."

"I'll take your word for it on that Charles," responded Raven, "But if I can survive two years of hell and a war that nearly killed me and everything I held dear…Then I think I can handle students."

"Don't get cocky Misty," grinned Logan, "Trust me, it ain't easy. There are days when you'd rather fight Apocalypse than face some of the students you come across. Believe me, it's a challenge…But the Prof is right about the rewards. They are the best anybody could ever hope for."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Logan," replied Raven with a hint of sarcasm, "And I would say the same for you in dealing with your daughter. But maybe I'm not the best person to reference when it comes to parenting."

"Nor I Logan…But you've already done a lot to connect with her," said Magneto, "You managed to do in a few weeks what I couldn't do with Wanda and Pietro in two years. You should feel proud of that."

Logan was still getting used to the idea of being a father to Sarah after having legally become her only parent. Looking back out at the auditorium and seeing her next to Alex made him feel somewhat weary about the challenges that awaited him. He had no experience in some ways, but after having dealt with students for so many years he had the capability. He knew that Sarah had not had a very happy life after having once been a dangerous living weapon only known as X23. But he was no stranger to such hardships and if anybody could help her…It was him.

Then, as Xavier checked his watch once again, he felt that they may not get a chance to meet up with the new principal after all. And since everything was set to start soon, it would be best if he and his new set of teachers and friends made their way to the seats with the rest of the students.

"Well I suppose we'll have to wait to meet the new principal," said the Professor, "We should probably find some seats before they're all taken."

"Yeah, yer probably right as always Chuck," said Logan, "Come on Misty, let's go find one before we have to kick some punk kid out of it."

"Right behind you badger boy…" grinned Raven as she followed her friend down the stairs off to the side and made their way up the rows of seats.

Both the Professor and Magneto were about to follow, when suddenly a new voice stopped them cold in their tracks.

"Hello Charles…It's been a while."

The voice struck a chord within the powerful telepath as he immediately recognized the Scottish accent in the tone. Upon turning his wheelchair around, a look of shock came over him as his eyes confirmed what his ears had heard.

"Moria…" said Xavier as he quickly found himself in a strange position, "What are you doing here?"

Eric looked back at the woman with a confused expression, but both she and Xavier didn't seem to notice this one bit.

"You didn't hear? I'm the new principal here at Bayville," she answered as she approached the two men.

Professor Xavier soon found himself at a loss for words, a rare thing for a man like him. Of all the people he thought he would meet here at Bayville, he never in a million years would have thought he would once again come across his ex wife…Less alone find out that she was going to be the new principal.

"You look shocked Charles," grinned Moria, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well…I am shocked," said the Professor as he soon regained his composure, "I just didn't expect to see you here, that's all."

"Well to be fair, I didn't expect to come here either," answered Moria, "But after I heard about what happened three months ago…I was just so overwhelmed and horrified at such a horrendous loss of life that I…I took the first chance I got to do something to help."

The tone in Moria McTaggart's voice shifted to one of sorrow as she remembered the feelings she felt during those fateful few weeks when the world itself seemed to turn on mutants everywhere. She knew that much of what the global media said was untrue, but there was very little that she could do about it. Although she and Xavier had been distant in the years after their separation, the sight of his beloved students killed and mutilated like animals brought out many feelings of remorse within her.

"I honestly thought that you were dead Charles…" she added with sincerity in her tone.

"Well…You know him," smiled Eric, taking his friend out of the hot seat for a while, "Even when he's bound by a wheelchair, he still manages to stay strong."

Moria couldn't help but laugh at Eric's words. She remembered how Charles talked about him a lot when they were together and she remembered how they had gone separate paths. But deep down, she knew that Eric would come around. Xavier had always expressed this view even during times when his friend continued to devolve into madness. However, Moria didn't want to think of the past right now…She was here because of the future and what she so desperately wanted to do to make it better so that neither she nor anybody else would have to lay eyes on the gruesome pictures of dead mutant children ever again.

"I guess I can't argue with that," said Moria with a grin, "I'm glad to see that war hasn't tainted your sense of humor Eric."

"Luckily it hasn't…" agreed Charles as the mood lightened, "So if you're going to be principal here, then who's going to take care of Muir Island?"

"Oh don't worry about that Charles," assured Moria, "It's in good hands. Besides…Being principal here is a good way to make a greater impact like I knew you always wanted to do. And while my heart goes out to ye and all the children that died that day, just know that I would have been there to help if I could."

"I never had any doubt Moria…" smiled the Professor, "And I'm glad to know that both my students and Bayville is in good hands."

"Thank you Charles…And this time, I promise to help as much as I can. You have my word."

Then, the lights began to dim in the auditorium, hinting that it was almost time to begin the ceremony.

"Well, I had best get ready for my speech," said Moria, "It was nice seeing ye again Charles. You too Eric…Keep him out of trouble, you hear?"

"Do not worry…He is in good hands," assured Eric with a grin as Moria made her way to the main stage.

After she left, a brief silence fell over the two men. Xavier still had a hard time getting over the shock of seeing Moria again after this time. He rarely spoke with her after they separated. But he was glad to know that his students would have someone to watch out for them when they weren't within the walls of the institute. The world was a dangerous place…And having friends to help was one of the best ways to help cope with that danger both in times of great hope and in times of great uncertainty.

For Eric, he couldn't help but grin at the strange turn of events that he had just witnessed. While it may have been humorous to see his friend caught so off guard, it was comforting at the same time knowing that they had at least one human friend out there that was willing to accept mutants for who and what they were. And even if every other human in the world didn't feel the same way…Having just one was a victory in of itself.

"Charles…Was that…" began Eric, but the Professor soon cut him off, knowing all too well what he was going to ask.

"Moria McTaggart…My ex-wife," said Professor Xavier, still feeling somewhat awkward about this new development.

"You're ex-wife…" repeated Eric, "And she's now the principal of this school…"

"Please don't start Magnus…" said Xavier as he shook his head.

"Oh come now Charles…This I have to hear," grinned Magneto, who was having way too much fun with this moment.

"I'll fill you in later on old friend…" sighed Xavier, now knowing how some of his students felt when it game to gossip, "But in the meantime, I think we should find ourselves a seat…"

* * *

The students and teachers of Bayville High and the residents both old and young of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters prepared for the assembly to begin. There were many things going through the heads of those that had survived the deadly attacks upon their home and livelihood, but overall they were not feelings of dread or anxiety…For if there was one thing that working together and rebuilding their lives had showed them, it was that there was always hope even in one's darkest hour. So many times, they had faced death and so many times they had fought to escape it. While many of their friends and family had not been so fortunate, they had grown stronger in the process of making sure that their memories lived on.

As the new principal, Moria McTaggart, walked across the stage the audience applauded and for the students of the institute, it was now time to listen and wait for whatever the future had in store for them.

"Good morning students and welcome back…" began the new principal as she looked over the entire student body that she was now in charge of, "My name is Moria McTaggart…And I'll be your new principal here at Bayville High. I can't tell you how honored I am to be a part of this school at such a major point in history. I know that this past summer had a major impact on every last one of you…Some more than others. In the span of only a few months…A major war from within this beautiful country erupted against its citizens and brought forth tragedy, loss, and shock unlike anything that has ever happened before. But for everybody here, the events struck much closer to home. Many of the children that were so brutally and needlessly murdered that day went to this very school…Walked these very halls…And even sat in this very auditorium. Some of you may have known them…Some of you may have even been friends with them…And I'm sure that some of you taunted, teased, and picked on them. And for what reason? Simply because they were born different…Because most people didn't understand them. And it is that kind of hate and intolerance that drove those behind the war and brought forth so much carnage upon the innocent. Many of the students that died had families, friends, and dreams…Just like the rest of you. They were mutants…Yet to most people there was nothing more to them than the powers they wielded. But there was more to them than simply mutant powers…There were people behind those powers. Each one of them had their own story to tell just like each and every individual here, mutant or non-mutant. And simply because of one part of that story…One small part that they could not control…They had their lives taken away from them. Their hopes, dreams, and aspirations…They will never come to pass simply because of intolerance and hatred. I know many of you saw those pictures of their bodies just like the rest of the world and no matter how gruesome they may be…We must never forget them. Those pictures show the horrors that hate can lead to. And we must all be confident that we are better than that…We are better than the savagery of murder and intolerance of innocent people. Now I talk about this war because I know it had an impact. I know some of you many still walk through the halls, see somebody whom you know is a mutant, and taunt and tease him or her simply because of the way that they were born. But I also know that some of you will do the exact opposite when you see a mutant because of what the events of the past few months have shown you. Either way, this is a new world now. You are all a part of a new generation that will have great influence over the generations to come in how they choose to see the world. Will they be full of hate, fear, and intolerance and simply lead to more bloodshed? Or will they have learned from their predecessor and be full of compassion, understanding, and love? The choice is up to you all now. As principal of this wonderful school, I will make sure that the rules apply to everybody despite race, gender, ethnicity, sexuality, or genes. But there is only so much I can do…It is up to all of you to see to it that humanity learns from this war. And so Bayville…I welcome you all to a new year and I look forward to being a part of this wonderful school…Thank you."

Applause broke out all over the auditorium as the students of Bayville High, both mutant and non-mutant alike, cheered the words of their new principal. Her words offered promise and hope as well as a grim reminder at the power of hate that had killed the innocent people that had once walked the halls of the school. Some were in tears at the mention of those who died while there were still those that scoffed at the mention of dead mutants. However, the knowledge that some of their own had died in such a grand and deceitful war struck a chord with everybody because it only made them feel as though they had been a part of it. The legacy of William Stryker and his war of hate would not soon be forgotten by anyone…But it was the memory of the victims, not the violence of his method that remained prevalent.

As the applause began to die down, Moria remained on stage smiling at the impact of her words among the student body. But she was not done yet…For there was one last thing that had to be done before this new generation went about making their own choices and their future.

"Thank you…Thank you all. I appreciate it," said Moria as once again, everybody in the auditorium focused on her, "Now before I step down and let you all go about making your own choices about what I have just said…There is one last matter to take care off. While I know that you all will never forget how the victims died…You must also remember how they lived. And that's why, with the help of Charles Xavier and his wonderful students and staff, we have for you a brief show commemorating those that died that fateful night. As you watch it…Remember who these young men and women were…Not just what they could do. They all had lives…Despite them being tragically cut short, each and every one of them had a life. And for the souls of those that were taken all too soon from this world…We must lift our hearts to them…And never forget…"

Then, as Moria finished, the lights dimmed and music began to play. On the large projection screen that came down from the ceiling, the images of a slide show that the new X-men and their teachers had put together began to show up in vivid detail for all to see. However, these were not the pictures of the dead, mutilated bodies that everybody was so familiar with at this point…They were pictures of the victims when they were alive. There were photos, videos, and audio clips of the voices that had fallen forever silent. Now, they were mere echoes from beyond the grave…But not for the purpose of haunting…It was more for the purpose of reminding everybody who these people they had mourned truly were.

In the area where the students of the institute and their professors sat, it was a particularly emotional moment as they saw the living images of their friends and family that were now long gone. Both Kurt and Raven felt tears in their eyes as they saw images of Rogue when she was still alive. Others soon followed as they saw the faces of those that they would never see alive again. Each dead friend had a story to tell…And it would be up to them to make sure that the world knew every one of them.

As the show played and images of the children that had died flashed upon the screen, Scott and Jean gently held each other's hand in a close, loving grip. Through their psychic link that had been so powerfully forged over the years, they could feel the deep emotion brought on by these images. Each hand had a beautiful ring on it…Now that they were getting married and looked forward to spending the rest of their lives with each other. And by seeing the kids on the screen…It gave them hope that any kids they had together would have a better world to live in through the stories and lessons told by the friends that had been lost.

As Kurt struggled to hold back his tears as a result of seeing pictures and images of Rogue, Wanda stayed close to him and gently entwined her fingers with his and hugged him close…Letting him know that he wasn't alone in his grief and never would be. Kurt willfully accepted the embrace of the girl that had so quickly captured his heart in the midst of tragedy. She had helped him just as much as he had helped her…And for that they would always have the time during that horrible war when they grew so close connected with each other in such a profound way. That connection…One of true love and understanding…Was something that each of them would treasure no matter what the future held for them. They had both gained and lost something as a result of this war…But now they had each other and after everything they had been through…They were determined to never let go.

For Kitty, seeing many of the friends she had alive on the screen had brought out a lot of hard feelings for her. Seeing them in this manner almost made it seem as though they were still alive. She clung to Piotr's strong arm as he lent his support to her in this difficult time. Losing so much and going through all these tribulations at such a young age had left their marks…But she was no longer the young girl that was struggling to make sense out of everything, she was a young woman. Piotr had seen for himself how much she had to grow up in such a short period of time…But she had done it and stayed strong. Her will, her heart, and her spirit was truly unique and as he absorbed the feeling of her grip on him…He looked forward to being a part of and learning from that uniqueness, for she had now forever entrenched herself in his heart.

For Sarah Logan, formerly known as weapon X-23, seeing the images of those that had been killed by war…The very thing she had been trained to fight her whole life…It struck deep at the emotions she had so long struggled with. For every life that was taken…There was a story behind that life. Seeing that on the screen brought out many strange feelings within her because it reminded her of just how wrong the people at Hydra had been. War was not a game or a business…It was a conflict that often brought tragedy and heartache to many. She may not have been an expert on emotions, but she knew the feelings that she felt now were hers and hers alone…Not Hydra's. This time, she no longer cringed at the sight of others and their families…For she had a family now. Looking over at Logan, she couldn't help but smile. Now whenever he looked at her and held her, she felt safe and secure. He was the only family to her that she knew…And she was the only family to him that he knew. She was not his clone…She was his daughter. And he was not her enemy…He was her father.

Alex saw X-23's expression as she looked at the images and back at Logan. Being someone who had lost both his parents and his foster parents, he knew she had something precious now. There was only so much he could show her…But there were also things that she could show him. In helping her, he had come to treasure that which he had taken for granted. And while Logan had shot rather dirty glances at him in the past for growing rather close to her…That didn't at all take away the impact she had on him. Looking back at her and his brother, he knew he had a place here with the X-men. He had family, he had friends, and he had a chance to make a difference…And to him, that was the ultimate thrill.

Raven Darkholm may not have been the most emotional woman on the world, but seeing the images of Rouge and the other children that now lay dead had moved her in a way she had never thought possible. Now she was an X-man, a teacher, and a mother once again. She now had friends like Kitty, Scott, and Logan to help her through the hard times she faced. While Rogue's death would always hurt, she could think of no greater way to honor her than by learning from her mistakes. And as she saw her smile on the screen…It was almost as if her voice from beyond the grave was telling her 'Its okay Momma…Its okay.' As her gaze drifted back towards her son, who was still held close against Wanda, she smiled once again. Logan, who was sitting right next to her, could help but grin.

"You may get a chance to be a mother yet…If the elf and the witch give you grandchildren," joked Logan, causing the shape shifter to blush profusely.

"Don't get ahead of yourself yet Logan," said Mystique in response, who couldn't help but be amused by the notion, "But I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it. Let's just take it one day at a time…"

For Pietro Maximoff, the scars left by the ten bullets he had taken in that war festered at the sight of the images of those that were lost. He had come so close to joining them…But it wasn't his time yet. He still had his sister and now his father to live for. After being so arrogant too both his friends and his enemies for so long, he had finally found the strength to look at himself in a new way. Looking back at his father, whom he would have to work with a long time in order to get over the past, he felt the shallow hole that had made him so bitter fill in with a new sense of belonging. He had lost his old friends because of his attitude…And he refused to lose his new friends. It would be a challenge…But for the Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff…It was a challenge he was all too willing to take.

Professor Charles Xavier and his old friend Eric Lensherr watched the fruit of their efforts unfold before their eyes as they saw the reactions of both their students and the young men and women watching the images on the screen. For many years, both men had worked for change. Sometimes they had worked together while other times they had fought bitterly. But no matter which side they were on, they had always respected one another. Now, they were working together once more. This war had given them a lot to think about and consider. In seeing the horrors of war, Magneto had forever been changed by that which he had fought for after so many years. Now…His promise to Magda and his new view on the world would fight for a different future. Xavier had fought for peace…But naivety and ignorance had nearly destroyed that dream because of William Stryker's drive to bloodshed. Now, both he and Eric had learned from this war…Like their students, it had forced them to grow up and see things differently. But looking back at all their students, they couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride for what they had accomplished. In many ways, their students had taught them in much the same way they had.

"So what happens now Charles?" asked Eric as the slide show drew closer to its end, "How do you propose that we fight together for a common goal without turning on one another like last time?"

Professor Xavier thought briefly for a moment about that question. It was hard to consider…But looking back at his students, he merely smiled at what he had learned from teaching them the ways of peace.

"I can't say for certain what will happen next old friend," said Xavier as he turned to face his friend, "This war has shown us a lot in terms of what we both were fighting for. But now that it is over, the way I see it is that I will become more vigilant…You will become more pacifist…And somewhere in the middle, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

It was simple, yet complicated at the same time. But after all that had happened, they had grown somewhat accustomed to such notions. As the show ended and everybody applauded, it was clear now that a new future awaited them…And both they and the X-men were ready and willing to take it on and shape it in their own way for mutants and humans alike.

The memories of those that had died as a result of such a horrible and meaningless war would always be with those who lived it. The faces of the dead would forever exist both physically and consciously for the X-men and their teachers. But because of this war, enemies had become friends, families had been reunited as well as lost, and everything was in perspective now that they had fought and survived the war against William Stryker and the Friends of Humanity. They would all carry scars both mental and physical for many years to come, but it would help serve as a reminder of what they were fighting for and for whom. And no matter what danger they faced or new foe they encountered…For the friends and family that they had lost…They would never be forgotten.

* * *

AN: That's it…It's over. "Extermination" is finally over! After 40 chapters it has finally come to an end everybody. The story has been full of war, loss, destruction, drama, romance, and change…But like all tales, it must have an end. I put a lot of effort into this long fic. I have worked so hard on making this story one for the ages and I'm kind of sad that it's over now. I have really enjoyed telling this story to everybody and I am honored to all those that took the time to read and review this long tale. The message I offer is clear about the brutality of war. No matter who dies or how events in time impact them…Everybody has their own story to tell. This story has really been a joy to write and I'm honored that you all took the time to read it. But just because this story is over doesn't mean that I don't have more stories to tell! I already have another fic planned! While it won't nearly be as long as this one, I hope to make it just as great. It will be entitled, "Between Life and Death" and will be full of the action, drama, and romance that you all have come to expect from me! So in closing, I once again offer you my thanks for reading this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me and I hope that you all continue to enjoy the stories I have yet to tell. And before you leave, please don't forget to review! Send your comments to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website! This story is over now and I would love to know what you all think! Well, that's it I guess…That's the end of "Extermination." Thank you all again for reading this story and I wish you all the best in the future! This is slickboy444 saying, thank you and best wishes!

A very special thanks to the following reviewers that helped inspire me: Agent-G, Quillian, Gothik Strawberry, LadyDeathStrike1, Jabari, Tim Digidestined Of Loyalty, Kemious The Kitsugriff, StarStar16, Randommarvelfan, Ldypebsaby, Goofn1, Lil Jean, Prophet-Song, Howlerdrode, Doza, Darkness1, KSimonT-X, Sentoris, Simba317, Silver Spider, Reality Bender, Mark C, Jenskott, Wen1, X00001, The Uncanny R-man, and especially Heartsyhawk (you my friend, I can never thank enough!).

THE STORY IS OVER NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!

_Nobody knows how old mankind is…But it is most certainly old enough to know better._


End file.
